Second Life
by upac
Summary: Als Hermine Dumbledores geheimen Plan Snapes Leben zu schützen, zustimmt, wird sie gezwungen ein Doppelleben zu führen. Die FF führt durch das sechste und siebte Jahr und lehnt an JKRs Beschreibungen mit ein paar Änderungen an. HG/SS.
1. I

_Diese Übersetzung ist vom Autor Lariope genehmigt.  
_

_Kursive Sätze sind Zitate aus den Harry Potter - Romanen. _

_**Bitte beachtet das Rating. MA, Adult Themes etc.!**  
_

_ Wir erleben noch einmal, etwas abgewandelt, die Ereignisse ab dem sechsten Band. Lehnt euch zurück und genießt es. Ich weiß, ich habe es. Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

* * *

**I.**

Ohne aufzublicken löste Snape die Schutzzauber von seinem Büro. Er schob sich durch die Tür und durchschritt schnell den Raum und ließ sich in den großen Ledersessel sinken, wo er gesessen hatte, als Dumbledore ihn zu sich gerufen hatte. Mit seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür gerichtet, schlug er sie zu, aktivierte die Schutzzauber und legte noch einen passwortgeschützten Zauber oben drauf. Dann ließ er seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken.

Durch seine Finger hindurch konnte er das offene Buch und die darin geschriebenen Notizen sehen, die er, wie es ihm schien bereits vor einer Ewigkeit hat liegen gelassen, als die Form eines schimmernden Phönixes ihn erreicht hatte.

„Severus, ich brauche Sie, sofort", hatte es mit einer erschreckenden Dringlichkeit gesagt und er hatte seine Arbeit hingeschmissen und war augenblicklich durch seinen Kamin in Dumbledores Büro getreten. Dort hatte er den alten Mann auf dem orientalischen Teppich vor seinem Schreibtisch zusammengekrümmt vorgefunden. Der Fluch, der sich in seiner linken Hand ausbreitete, konnte er kaum aufhalten. Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass er überhaupt seinen Patronus senden konnte.

Närrischer, törichter Mann, dachte er, als er Dumbledores Hand in die seine nahm. Er zauberte einen Barrierezauber an dem Ellbogen des Zauberers, in der Hoffnung, ihm so etwas Zeit zu verschaffen.

„Dobby!", rief er.

Der Hauself erschien mit einem Knall neben ihm. „Sir?", fragte er zaghaft.

„Zaubertränke! Mein Vorrat – ich brauche Blutverdicker, Verbrennungssalbe, Fluchbrecher, meinen stärksten Heilungstrank und Vita Secundus – sofort!"

Dobby verweilte nicht lange, um ihm zu antworten, sondern verschwand wieder und ließ ihn mit Albus und der zunehmend lauter werdenden Stimme in seinem Kopf, die schrie, dass Albus Dumbledore im Sterben lag, alleine. Albus Dumbledore würde ihn hier alleine lassen und wenn er das tat, nun, was dann? Für wen würde er dann spionieren? Er würde nichts weiter als ein Todesser sein. Seine Hände zitterten als er den Ärmel von Dumbledores Gewand zur Seite riss. Er zauberte einen Diagnosezauber und zuckte bei dem Ergebnis zusammen.

Dobby tauchte, die Arme voll mit Fläschchen, wieder auf. „Sir", sagte er.

Snape griff nach der kleinsten Phiole, die die Elfe hielt und rief einen Kelch herbei. Er füllte den Inhalt der Phiole in den wartenden Kelch und fügte etwas von dem Heilungstrank aus einem viel größeren Kolben, wobei er die anderen einfach überging, hinzu. Die Mischung war schwer und zähflüssig, aber es musste reichen. Er kippte den Kelch gegen Dumbledores Mund und bemerkte erleichtert, wie der Schulleiter automatisch schluckte. Snape legte weitere Zauber auf, damit der Trank den Schaden schnell finden konnte und erkannte dann, dass er den Elf noch nicht weggeschickt hatte.

„Das ist dann alles, Dobby. Danke."

„Aber Sir… Schulleiter Dumbledore…?" Nervös wippte Dobby vor und zurück.

„Wird es wieder gut gehen", blaffte Snape. „Und du wirst mit niemanden darüber reden."

Der Elf sah ihn bedenklich an, aber nichtsdestotrotz disapparierte er.

Snape sah sich in dem Raum um, in der Hoffnung, irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu bekommen, wo der Schulleiter mit solch einem bösartigen Fluch in Berührung gekommen sein könnte. Er konzentrierte sich auf einen Ring, welcher aufgebrochen und zerstört neben dem Schwert von Gryffindor lag. Er rührte sich, um ihn zu berühren, besann sich dann eines besseren und wandte sich zurück an Dumbledore, welcher sich leicht bewegte.

_„Warum", sagte Snape ohne Umschweife, „warum haben Sie sich diesen Ring angesteckt? Auf ihm liegt ein Fluch, das war Ihnen sicher bewusst. Warum haben Sie ihn überhaupt berührt?__"  
_

Dumbledore antwortete ihm nicht.

_„Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie es geschafft haben hierher zurückzukehren", __fuhr Snape wütend fort. „Auf diesem Ring lag ein Fluch mit außergewöhnlicher Kraft, und uns bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass wir ihn eindämmen können; ich habe den Fluch fürs Erste in der einen Hand eingeschlossen…"  
_

Dumbledore hob seine zitternde, schwärzliche Hand vor sein Gesicht, um sie genauer zu betrachten. Snape beobachtete ihn, erfüllt von Angst, Schmerz und Ekel. All die Jahre. All die Jahre hatte er zu Dumbledore gehört, hatte ihm mit der Erlösung seiner Seele vertraut. Und jetzt, bevor der Krieg überhaupt wirklich begonnen hatte, würde Dumbledore ihn wieder alleine lassen, alleine mit seiner Vergangenheit. Snape hatte sich nie vorgemacht, von den anderen Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix gemocht zu werden oder dass man ihm sogar vertrauten. Es war nur Dumbledores beharrliches Bestehen, welches seinen Platz unter ihnen sicherte. Jetzt gab es keinen Weg mehr rein, keine Möglichkeit der Hilfe, nichts zu tun, außer abzuwarten, ob seine Duplizität aufgedeckt wurde. Um auf den Tod zu warten. Wie konnte der alte Zauberer nur so leichtsinnig mit seinem eigenen Leben umgehen, wenn so viele andere von seinem abhingen?

_„Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht, Severus. Wie lange, glauben Sie, habe ich noch?"__  
_

Snape wandte sich von Dumbledores offenem, vertrauensvollem Gesicht ab. Er wünschte ihn zu schlagen. _„Ich bin nicht sicher. Vielleicht ein Jahr. Es ist unmöglich, einen solchen Fluch für immer aufzuhalten. Er wird sich irgendwann ausbreiten, es ist die Art von Flüchen, die mit der Zeit stärker werden."_

„Nun, das vereinfacht die Dinge erheblich", sagte Dumbledore.

„Wie bitte?", antwortete Snape zurückschnellend. „Ich glaube, ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen."

„Ich beziehe mich natürlich auf Voldemorts Plan, dass der arme Draco Malfoy mich umbringen soll."

„Wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe, Albus, erwartet der Dunkle Lord nicht, dass er erfolgreich ist. Es ist lediglich ein Plan Lucius für seine letzten Fehler zu quälen – damit die Familie mit ansehen muss, wenn der Junge versagt… und bestraft wird."

„Und ich nehme an, sollte dieser Plan scheitern, dass Sie dann der Nachfolger sind?"

Es entstand eine kurze Pause. Voldemort hatte dies bisher nie wirklich gesagt, aber irgendwie wusste er, es musste wahr sein. „Ich glaube, das ist sein Plan."

Dumbledore nickte. „Nun, ich werde sehr dankbar sein die Qualen dieses Fluches nicht erleiden zu müssen", sagte er einfach.

„Sie hegen doch nicht ernsthaft die Absicht, sich von Malfoy umbringen zu lassen?"

_„Gewiss nicht!", antwortete Dumbledore. „Sie müssen mich töten."__  
_

Natürlich. Natürlich. Denn wenn es darauf ankam, dann waren Spione doch dafür da, nicht wahr? Man kann sie verhätscheln und sie in Lehrerroben stecken. Man kann sie in geheime Gesellschaften einführen und sie darum bitten das Unheilbare zu heilen. Man kann sie anweisen die Kinder zu beschützen. Aber am Ende erwartet man immer von ihnen, dass sie töten. Sie sind immer die Waffe. Niemals das Schild.

_„Möchten Sie, dass ich es jetzt gleich erledige? Oder wünschen Sie ein wenig Zeit, um einen Grabspruch zu verfassen?"_ Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und arrangierte seine Mimik in die von spöttischer Gleichgültigkeit.

Dumbledore lachte leise. „Ich vermag zu sagen, der Augenblick wird sich mit der Zeit selbst auftun."

„Wenn Sie unbedingt sterben wollen, warum lassen Sie es dann Draco nicht tun, und ersparen ihm somit den Zorn des Dunklen Lords?"

„Weil Dracos Seele bis jetzt noch nicht allzu sehr beschädigt ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie meinetwegen auseinander gerissen wird."

„Und meine Seele, Dumbledore? Meine?"

Die Angst hatte immer am Rande gelauert, die Erinnerung an Dumbledores Gesicht, als er ihn angespuckt und geflüstert hatte: „Sie widern mich an." Immer war die Vermutung, dass trotz allen Schutzes, Dumbledore ihn noch immer hasste, dachte, er war der Verachtung nicht wert. Jetzt kam die Wahrheit ans Licht, dachte Snape mit einer bislang unbekannten Bitterkeit.

„Sie alleine wissen, ob es Ihrer Seele schaden wird, einen alten Mann zu helfen, Schmerz und Demütigung zu vermeiden", sagte Dumbledore.

„Also gut", sagte er eisig und passend zu der Kälte in seiner Stimme, erkannte er mit einer plötzlichen und verrinnenden, kalten Sicherheit, dies war schon immer der Plan gewesen. „Und wann gedenken Sie, den Orden darüber zu informieren?"

„Sicherlich erkennen Sie, dieses Geheimnis wird unter uns bleiben müssen?", fragte Dumbledore. „Hogwarts wird fallen. Und wenn es das tut, müssen Sie vollkommen in Voldemorts Gunst stehen. Es kann nicht länger hinausgezögert werden. Wie sollten Sie ansonsten Schulleiter werden? Ich verlasse mich auf Sie, die Kinder zu beschützen."

Die Kinder beschützen, in der Tat.

„Also haben Sie beschlossen mich als Verräter zu brandmarken und mich zurück zum Dunklen Lord zu schicken", sagte Snape, seine Stimme vollkommen gefühllos, sein Gesicht eine Maske. „Und sollte ich überleben…?"

Dumbledore hielt inne, und für einen Augenblick war Snape dazu hingerissen, dass es speziell für diese Möglichkeit keinen Plan gab, dass die Schuld, die er Lily Potter verpflichtet war, letztendlich eingelöst wurde. Niemand erwartete, dass er den Krieg überlebte, ganz bestimmt nicht Dumbledore und wenn er ehrlich war, erwartete er es selbst nicht. Aber über die Jahre hatte er begonnen zu glauben, es wäre möglich, jemand könnte – selbst, wenn er es selbst nicht konnte – hoffen ihn überleben zu sehen. Er hatte angefangen zu glauben, Dumbledore würde es tun.

„Verstehe", sagte er.

„Severus", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Mein liebster Severus, ich weiß, was ich von Ihnen verlange. Sicherlich denken Sie nicht, ich lasse Sie ohne jegliche Zuflucht zurück? Wir beide wissen sehr wohl, Ihre Überlebenschancen sind genauso gering wie die meinen. Aber ich denke, es gibt eine Möglichkeit unser Geheimnis zu wahren und Ihnen eine Chance auf Ihr Leben zu geben, sollte sich eine ergeben."

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich und er hob leicht sein Kinn an. Niemand, der ihn nicht persönlich kannte, würde die Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht erkennen, aber es war offensichtlich, wie seine Brauen verzogen waren, wie die Blässe in seinem Gesicht stand.

„Sagen Sie schon, Albus", knurrte er.

Dumbledore beugte sich zitternd nach vorne und Snape unterbrach ihn fast, um ihm zu sagen, er solle sich entspannen und seine Kräfte schonen. Aber in diesem Momente spürte er, wie seine Existenz auf einem feinen, unsichtbaren Punkt balancierte und er würde sie hören, jetzt, bevor sich der Punkt wandte und ihn in Stücke zerriss.

„Ich möchte, dass sie Hermine Granger heiraten."

Snape erbleichte, aber schaffte es nur seine Beine zu kreuzen, bevor er sprach: „Und wie bitte schön soll eine Heirat mit der großartigen Besserwisserin von Gryffindor eine Chance auf mein Leben sichern?", fragte er. „Ein Leben, das es überhaupt wert ist, zu leben", fügte er unfreundlich hinzu.

Dumbledore nickte leicht mit dem Kopf, Snapes Elend anerkennend, bevor er fortfuhr: „Hermine ist kein Mitglied des Ordens. Sie ist nicht daran gebunden ihre Geheimnisse zu teilen. Und dennoch ist sie ein Symbol des Lichtes und ich bin mir sicher, im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges wird sie noch an Bedeutung gewinnen. Ihr Vertrauen in Ihnen…" Er hielt kurz inne, „würde Bände sprechen."

„Soll ich ihr sofort einen Antrag machen?", fragte Snape sarkastisch. „Meine Gemächer sind natürlich für jede meiner Schülerinnen ein passendes Zuhause."

„Miss Granger wird in drei Monaten volljährig sein", sagte Dumbledore, als ob er von dem Wetter oder dem letzten Quidditch-Spiel reden würde. „Wenn Sie zustimmen würden, würde ich sie darauf ansprechen. Offensichtlich wäre dies dann natürlich ein weiteres Geheimnis zwischen uns. Sie beide fahren fort wie gewöhnlich."

Der einzige Gedanke, der Snape noch bei Verstand hielt, war die einfache und beruhigende Tatsache, dass Hermine Granger niemals zustimmen würde, den schmierigen Zaubertränkelehrer, die kaltherzige Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, zu heiraten. Er war plötzlich für seine Person, die er über all die Jahre kultivieren musste, ungemein dankbar. Da Dumbledore dem tatsächlich bereits einige ernsthafte Gedanken - welchen unergründlichen Verlauf sie auch immer genommen haben mochten - gezollt hatte, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dies musste durchaus eine gute Idee sein.

„Und wie wollen Sie sie für mich umwerben?", spottete er. „Miss Granger, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Wie schön es ist Sie zu sehen. Professor Snape hier wird mich umbringen. Heiraten Sie ihn doch und beweisen Sie, dass er bereits die ganze Zeit für den Orden gearbeitet hat."

Dumbledore lachte leise. „Severus, Sie haben wirklich eine Gabe mit Worten umzugehen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich darauf verlassen, dass Sie Miss Granger selbst überreden könnten."

Snape schnaubte.

„Jedoch bin ich mir im Klaren darüber, wie unmöglich dies ist, und so hege ich die Absicht, es ihr so zu präsentieren, wie ich es auch Ihnen dargestellt habe: Als eine Notwendigkeit. Hermine ist das Gefühl von Aufopferung gut bekannt und hat einen guten Gerechtigkeitssinn entwickelt. Ich denke, Sie können sich sicherlich an das Jahr erinnern, in dem die Hauselfen fast gestreikt haben? Sie versteht, was auf dem Spiel steht und ich bin mir sicher, sie würde alles in ihrer Macht stehende unternehmen, damit Sie die entsprechende Anerkennung erhalten."

„Miss Granger ist eine Gryffindor, Albus, und wie Sie bereits sagten, hat sie exakte Vorstellungen von Gerechtigkeit. Sie wird nicht einfach untätig daneben stehen und zusehen, wie ich Sie töte." Seine Stimme fiel und bohrte einen Hauch von tiefem Bedauern hinein, dass nicht er es sein konnte, der diese Rührseligkeit aufrecht erhalten konnte. „Sie würde lieber sterben."

Dumbledore ernüchterte. „Was das betrifft, denke ich, haben Sie recht. Jedoch erkenne ich keinen besonderen Nutzen darin Miss Granger genau diesen Teil des Planes zu erzählen. Sie muss nur darüber informiert werden, dass Sie zu den Todessern zurückkehren müssen, darum müssen Sie irgendeine Art von Verrat begehen, die Ihre Akzeptanz sichern wird, und niemand außer ihr wird die Wahrheit in dieser Angelegenheit wissen."

Snape sah ihn ruhig an. „Ich wusste, Sie haben Menschen in der Vergangenheit im Namen des größeren Wohles manipuliert, aber das ist selbst für Sie hinterhältig, Albus. Hier gibt es kein größeres Wohl. Mein guter Ruf ist kein Grund ein junges Mädchen dazu zu verurteilen-"

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, ist es sehr ritterlich von Ihnen, ein junges Mädchen zu schützen-"

„Ein junges Mädchen … ein junges Mädchen! Von all dem geistreichen Gerede abgesehen, ist das vollkommen lächerlich. Sie ist noch nicht einmal 17! Sie ist meine Schülerin! Wenn Sie darauf bestehe mich zu verheiraten, warum nicht dann jemand älteren, jemanden, der besser geeignet ist?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, Ihnen ist es nicht entgangen, die besser geeigneten Hexen sind bereits tot", sagte Dumbledore rücksichtslos.

Innerlich zuckte Snape zusammen, als ob seine Worte ihn geschlagen hätten. Dumbledore hatte Lily so deutlich in den Raum gezerrt, als ob er ihren Namen gesprochen hätte. „Die, denen wir vertrauen hätten können, sind bereits in dem ersten Gefecht gefallen", fuhr er fort. „und nur wenige Babys werden während des Krieges geboren…"

„Da gibt es noch Nymphadora." Snape verzog sein Gesicht, als er es sagte.

„Nymphadora ist bereits versprochen", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Beziehen Sie sich auf den Werwolf? Denn er scheint sich wohl kaum – wenn Sie den Ausdruck entschuldigen – in die Tatsache sie zu heiraten zu verbeißen."

Dumbledore starrte ihn zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend an. „Nymphadora ist in Remus verliebt. Egal, ob er ihre Zuneigung erwidert. Sie würde niemals zustimmen-"

„Dann verzichten wir also auf die Hexe, die mit Recht für ihre Wünsche kämpfen würde, nur um ein jüngeres und viel formbareres Ziel zu verfolgen?", fragte Snape giftig.

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen es so zu betrachten."

Die beiden Männer saßen schweigend da, starrten sich eine Zeitlang an. Dumbledore seufzte.

„Vergeben Sie mir es zu sagen, Severus, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dies ihr Leben verändern würde ist gering, wenn sie denn überhaupt besteht. Die Aussichten, dass-"

„Ich mache mir bezüglich meiner Langlebigkeit keine Illusionen", spukte Snape.

„Dann verstehe ich Ihre Einwände nicht."

Plötzlich kam sich Snape ziemlich töricht vor, Miss Granger zu verteidigen, wenn es ihm die ganze Zeit hätte klar sein sollen, dass Dumbledore niemals seine kostbare Prinzessin von Gryffindor gefährden würde, wenn er wirklich denken würde, ihr Leben sei in Gefahr. Sie wurde natürlich nicht als entbehrlich betrachtet.

„Und nichts in meinem Leben würde sich ändern?", fragte er gezielt. „Ich würde wie bisher weitermachen?"

„Verordnen Sie ihr so viel Nachsitzen, wie Sie auch sonst tun würden, Severus."

„Dann nehme ich an, es gibt zu dem Thema nichts mehr zu sagen", sagte er aufstehend. „Sprechen Sie mit Miss Granger, wenn Sie unbedingt müssen, auch wenn ich stark bezweifeln mag, dass sie zustimmen wird." Er ging zum Schreibtisch um die Flaschen und Phiolen einzusammeln.

Dumbledore schnappte sich eine schmale, unbeschriftete Phiole, als Snape danach greifen wollte. Er war außergewöhnlich schnell für jemanden, der noch vor einer halben Stunde am Rande des Todes gewandelt war, dachte Snape. Der alte Zauberer hielt die Phiole hoch in das Licht, bevor er in einem leisen, knappen Ton zu sprechen begann, der Snape sagte, dass in ihm eine mörderische Wut tobte.

„Ist das das Vita Secundum?" Und bevor Snape antworten konnte. „Oh, nein. Nein. Sagen Sie mir, Sie haben nicht-"

„Es ist voll, wie Sie sehr wohl sehen können. Oder hat der Fluch Ihre Sicht beeinträchtigt?" Snapes Stimme tropfte vor sarkastischer Besorgtheit.

„Warum befindet sie sich in diesem Büro?"

„Ich habe Dobby gebeten sie mitzubringen, neben ein paar anderen Zaubertränken. Die, wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern können, Ihr Leben gerettet haben."

„Severus, ich dachte, ich hätte mich bezüglich des Vitas klar und deutlich ausgedrückt. Es ist für Harry und nur für Harry. Das Leben keines anderen ist im Entferntesten so-"

„Wichtig. Ja, ich weiß", sagte Snape sauer. „Ich sehe, meine Sorge in Ihr Wohl war vollkommen unangebracht."

„Wir haben nicht all die Jahre an diesem Zaubertrank gearbeitet, um ihn für Trivialitäten zu verschwenden", zischte Dumbledore.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr Mangel an Besorgnis bezüglich Ihres eigenes Leben wird mich ungeimein beruhigen, wenn ich es Ihnen nehmen muss", sagte Snape, entriss die Phiole aus Dumbledores Hand und mit einem wehenden Gewand verließ er das Büro.

Noch immer in seinem verbleichten Ledersessel sitzend, hob Snape seinen Kopf aus seinen Händen und sah sich in seinem Gemach um. Alles schien erstaunlich normal zu sein; unverändert: ein Stapel von zusammengerollten Pergamentrollen auf seinem Schreibtisch, ein kleines Feuer in seinem Kamin, den abessinischen Läufer seiner Mutter auf dem Steinboden, wo er, seitdem er dem Hogwartskollegium beigetreten war, gelegen hatte und diese Gemächer als sein eigen betrachtete. Und dennoch, obwohl es vermutlich Monate dauern würde, bis all dies passieren würde, spürte Severus Snape, dass sein Leben, wie er es gekannt hatte, vorbei war.

* * *

_Und das, meine Lieben, ist der Auftakt in ein neues Abenteuer..._


	2. II

**II.**

Hermine Granger saß zwischen Harry und Ron in der Großen Halle, genoss ihr Frühstück aus Eiern und gerösteten Speck. Es war ihr siebzehnter Geburtstag. Harry hatte ihr bereits ein etwas unbeholfen eingepacktes Buch über Arithmantik geschenkt, Ron war errötet und hatte ihr eine Schachtel Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf in die Hände gedrückt. Sie fühlte sich warm und geliebt und freute sich bereits auf die Ankunft der Posteulen, welche ihr sicherlich ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern mitbringen würden.

„Merlin, Hermine. 17. Du bist erwachsen. Du kannst jetzt lernen zu apparieren!", sagte Ron mit vollem Mund.

Sie schürzte ihre Lippen mit nachgeahmter Missbilligung und antwortete: „Ich werde es nicht früher als ihr lernen. Du wirst am Ende des nächsten Semesters ebenfalls 17 sein, und erst dann wird es uns allen beigebracht."

„Und ich werde es dieses Jahr gar nicht mehr lernen", sagte Harry mürrisch.

Ron unterbrach Harrys Gedanken, als er anfing eine Auflistung all der Dinge zu machen, die Hermine nun als erwachsene Hexe genießen durfte. „Du darfst jetzt wählen. Du darfst Feuerwhisky kaufen. Du kannst jetzt heiraten. Du darfst jetzt ohne Erlaubnis in die Verbotene Abteilung … Hey! Du darfst jetzt auch aus dem geheimen Teil des Flourish & Botts Katalog bestellen … Hermine, wenn wir dir etwas Geld geben würden …"

Hermine lachte. „Nein, Ron. Ich werde nicht irgendwelche schmutzigen Bücher für euch beide kaufen. Außer dem Wählen werde ich nichts davon machen!"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du wirst nicht die Verbotene Abteilung besuchen?"

„Nun, ja, aber nicht damit-"

Gerade in diesem Moment flogen die Posteulen ein.

Drei Eulen näherten sich dem Gryffindortisch, zwei trugen ein Paket zwischen sich und eine war die Eule des Schulleiters. Hermine befreite die beiden Eulen von dem Paket und fütterte sie mit ein paar Streifen Schinken. Sie nahm an, dass die Eule von Dumbledore für Harry war. Aber auf dem zweiten Blick sah sie, dass die Eule des Schulleiters aufgeplustert vor ihr auf und ab lief und als sie ihr ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, streckte sie ihr Bein aus, damit Hermine ein kleines, eingerolltes Pergament lösen konnte.

„Was schreibt dir Dumbledore?", fragte Ron.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte, es wäre für Harry", sagte Hermine und entrollte das Pergament, ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk für diesen Moment vergessen.

„Vielleicht ist es ja für deinen Geburtstag", sagte Harry.

„Ja, aber ich habe von ihm noch nie etwas zu meinen-"

„Sehr geehrte Miss Granger", las Hermine. „Es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie heute volljährig werden. Bitte akzeptieren Sie meine Glückwünsche und die Hoffnung, dass Sie nicht allzu viele zusätzliche Stunden in der Verbotenen Abteilung verbringen werden. Madam Pince macht sich bereits Sorgen. Wenn Sie doch bitte um halb acht bei mir im Büro vorbeischauen würden, da gibt es etwas, was ich mit Ihnen besprechen möchte. Das Passwort lautet ‚Zischende Wissbies'. Genießen Sie den Tag! Mit den besten Grüßen, Albus Dumbledore."

„Was denkst du, was er will?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Es ist vermutlich nur so ein Volljährig-sein-Ding oder ein paar Sachen für Vertrauensschüler", antwortete Hermine. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Paket ihrer Eltern, als Harry die Nachricht von Dumbledore an sich nahm, um sie noch einmal zu lesen.

„Denkst du, dass er dich in den Orden einführen wird?", fragte er und sie dachte, einen Hauch von Eifersucht in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Noch während meiner Schulzeit? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wenn es wirklich was Wichtiges wäre, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass er dich gerufen hätte", sagte sie, als sie ein Teil des Geschenkpapiers anhob und es dann mit ihrem Zauberstab verschwinden ließ.

„Ooh! Sie haben mein Konto bei Flourish & Blotts gut geschrieben!", rief sie. „Und neue Federn, und … oh!" Hermine nahm ein blassgrünes Gewand aus der Verpackung.

Ron pfiff und sie errötete. Das Gewand war aus Seide und schlicht gehalten, aber maßgeschneidert, weit ausgeschnitten und offenbar sehr teuer.

„Das hätten sie nicht tun sollen", murmelte sie und nahm eine Muggelkarte vom Boden des Paketes.

_Liebste Hermine,___

Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Daddy und ich waren uns nicht sicher, was die Tradition bei volljährigen Zauberern und Hexen ist, aber wir dachten, dass jede junge Dame (junge Hexe?) ein anständiges Kleid besitzen sollte. Vielleicht hast du ja Weihnachten einen weiteren Ball? Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass es dir gefällt. Professor McGonagall hat uns dieses Jahr bei dem Einkauf geholfen, also solltest du dich noch bei ihr bedanken. Wir sind so stolz auf dich, Liebes, und denken an deinem besonderen Tag an dich.  


_In Liebe,  
Mum  
_

Hermine strich erneut über den Stoff des Gewandes, bevor sie es zurück in die Schachtel legte. Sie belegte es mit einem Verkleinerungszauber und steckte es in ihre Schultasche.

Harry und Ron schwiegen, sichtlich unsicher, was sie zu dem neuen Gewand ihrer Freundin sagen sollten.

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Kommt schon", sagte sie. „Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zu Zauberkünste."

* * *

So ungezwungen sie Harry und Ron vorhin auch gegenüber gewesen war, so war Hermine jetzt umso angespannter, als sie den Korridor entlang ging, der zum Büro des Schulleiters führte. Es wurde zuvor noch nie von ihr verlangt, Dumbledore alleine zu treffen.

„Zischende Wissbies", sagte sie dem Wasserspeier und er hüpfte zur Seite, um sie eintreten zu lassen. Die Wendeltreppe hinaufgehend, schalte Hermine sich scharf, dass es nichts gab, um das sie sich Sorgen machen müsste. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie irgendwas falsch gemacht hätte. Aber ein winziger Teil in ihrem Kopf plagte sich mit den Möglichkeiten wie eine Katze mit einem Wollknoll. Er hatte herausgefunden, was sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr aus Snapes Vorrat gestohlen hatte. Das Ministerium hatte herausgefunden, wofür sie den Zeitumkehrer wirklich eingesetzt hatte. Sie würde von der Schule fliegen.

Sie hob ihre Hand, um anzuklopfen.

„Kommen Sie rein, Miss Granger", hallte Dumbledores Stimme durch die verschlossene Tür.

Hermine drückte die Tür auf und war erstaunt Professor Snape und Mad Eye Moody dort ebenfalls anzutreffen. _Oh verdammt, was habe ich nur getan?_ Professor Snape vermied es gezielt sie anzusehen.

„Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape…ah, Professor Moody, Sirs", sagte sie.

„Hatte nie das Vergnügen Ihr Lehrer zu sein, Miss Granger", knurrte Moody von seinem Platz aus vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Willkommen, Hermine. Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich", sagte Dumbledore und deutete ihr an sich zwischen die beiden Männer zu setzen.

Behutsam setzte sich Hermine, ihre Ausführung passte sich ihren Gedanken an, die vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten waren. Hatte Dumbledore sie gerade Hermine genannt?

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie ziemlich neugierig sind, warum ich Sie heute hergebeten habe", fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Ja, Sir."

„Nun, meine Liebe, es sieht ganz so aus, als ob ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten müsste."

Erleichterung durchfuhr sie. Sie wurde dann also doch nicht von der Schule verwiesen.

„Alles, Sir", sagte sie, als die Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurückkehrte.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich mit Ihrer Entscheidung zurückhalten, bis Sie gehört haben, was der Gefallen ist", sagte Professor Snape eisig. Sie dachte ihn ein „Gryffindor" gemurmelt gehört zu haben.

„Auch wenn ich Ihre Bereitschaft zu helfen begrüße, hat Professor Snape recht", sagte Dumbledore. „Bitte, hören Sie mich erst an, bevor Sie eine Entscheidung treffen."

Hermine bemerkte, dass Snape als auch Moody wütend ins Leere starrten. Sie konnte nicht direkt sagen, ob ihr Zorn auf sie oder Dumbledore gerichtet war. „Natürlich, Sir", antwortete sie.

„Sie und Harry sind sich die letzten Jahre über ziemlich nahe gekommen."

„Ja?", fragte sie mit verwirrter Stimme. Ging es um Harry? Hat er etwas gemacht? Erwarteten sie, dass sie etwas preisgab, um-?

„Seid ihr, das heißt, gibt es da … etwas, was über Freundschaft hinausgeht?"

Ein knappes, schnaufendes Geräusch kam aus Snapes Richtung und Hermine war so fassungslos über diese Frage, dass sie ihn nicht beachtete.

„Zwischen mir und Harry? Nein, Sir. Aber … wenn Ihnen meine Frage nichts ausmacht … warum?"

Hermine dachte für einen Augenblick, Erleichterung in Dumbledores Blick gesehen zu haben, auch wenn ihr kein Grund bewusst war, warum er fragen sollte, noch warum er von dieser Frage erleichtert sein sollte, aber egal, wie sehr sie auch darüber nachdachte, ihr fiel nichts ein.

„Nur, weil ich weiß, wie sehr Harry Professor Snape misstraut."

Ah. Darum ging es also. Hermine stolperte fast über ihre Zunge, als sie sich beeilte zu antworten. „Das hat nichts zu sagen", sagte sie. „Sie wissen alle, wie Harry ist – ungestüme Gefühle und Reaktionen. Er vertraut Ihnen vollkommen, Professor Dumbledore und er würde niemals etwas tun, was Professor Snape verraten oder-"

Dumbledore nickte mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Und Sie, Hermine? Würden Sie Professor Snape verraten?"

„Nein! Sir, ich würde niemals … ich … gibt es da etwas, was ich getan habe, was-?"

„Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht, meine Liebe."

„Ich habe nichts weiter als den größten Respekt für-" Wieder schnaubte Snape und Hermine drehte sich ihm um, um ihn anzustarren. „Professor Snape."

„Wenn ich darf, kann ich Ihnen da vielleicht eine andere Frage stellen." Dumbledore wartete, bis sie nickte, und fuhr dann fort. „Würden Sie vor Harry ein Geheimnis bewahren können?"

Ein Geheimnis vor Harry bewahren? Warum wollte er, dass sie ein Geheimnis vor Harry hatte? Dumbledore hatte Harry bereits die Erlaubnis gegeben mir ihr und Ron über alles zu reden, was sie besprachen, also warum … außer, es ging um Snape — außer, es gab da etwas … weniger Vertrauenswürdiges?

„Sir, das würde von dem Geheimnis abhängen", sagte sie langsam. „Ich würde niemals etwas tun, was Harry gefährden könnte und ich würde nie etwas vor ihm geheim halten, das ihn verletzen oder seine Chancen gegen … Voldemort schwächen würden."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Dumbledore fast siegessicher aus. „Aber, wenn es da etwas geben würde, von großer Notwendigkeit, etwas, das Harry nicht gefährden, sondern einen anderen helfen würde?"

Sie zögerte für einen Moment und antwortete dann: „Wenn es einen guten Grund geben würde und Harry daraus kein Nachteil ziehen würde … dann ja. Wenn Sie meine Hilfe benötigen, dann ja."

Plötzlich ging Dumbledore in eine andere Richtung. „Hermine, ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie mitbekommen haben, dass Professor Snape die letzten 16 Jahre für unsere Sache als Doppelagent gearbeitet hat."

In Hermines Kopf raste alles, aber sie nickte dem Schulleiter zu und warf, wie sie hoffte, Snape einen beruhigenden Blick zu, welcher einfach weiterhin auf die Wand starrte.

„Natürlich glauben die Todesser, er spioniert für sie."

„Natürlich", antwortete sie.

„Ja, nun … Schon bald wird Professor Snape seinen Kontakt zum Orden abbrechen und zu Voldemort zurückkehren."

Hermine schnappte nicht nach Luft, aber sie stand kurz davor. Zurückkehren zu Voldemort … Auch wenn sie keine Liebe für den höhnischen, zynischen Mann neben sich übrig hatte, so verspürte sie doch ein tiefes Mitleid mit ihm, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er dazu gezwungen war, mit den Todessern zu leben und Befehle von einem mörderischen Wahnsinnigen annehmen zu müssen. Sie blickte ihn an, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen, was er von dieser Verkündung hielt, aber sie konnte nichts weiter als seinen gewöhnlichen finsteren Blick erkennen.

„Verstehe."

„Niemand darf erfahren, dass wir das geplant haben. Es muss so aussehen, als ob Professor Snape uns verraten hätte. Andernfalls wäre das Risiko, dass Voldemort seine wahre Loyalität aufdeckt, einfach zu groß. Jedes Ordensmitglied, welcher gefangen genommen wird, würde Severus Leben und unsere einzige Verbindung zu den Todessern riskieren."

Hermine nickte. „Aber, Sir, warum erzählen Sie mir das? Ich kann genauso gut wie jeder andere gefangen genommen und gefoltert werden, wie-" Plötzlich lehnte sie sich vor. „Ich glaube, Sie sollten mich mit einem Erinnerungszauber belegen."

Moody lachte anerkennend. „Habe noch von niemanden gehört, der sich freiwillig dem Erinnerungszauber unterziehen möchte", sagte er. „Sie hatten recht, Albus, sie ist ein tapferes Mädchen."

Hermine beachtete ihn nicht. „Wirklich, Professor, Sie müssen meine Erinnerungen löschen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich ausversehen – Und warum weiß Professor Moody Bescheid?"

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten, ich kann meinen Mund nicht halten?", fragte Moody.

„Alastor", sagte Dumbledore warnend. „Hermine, wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf, Sie haben zugestimmt mich erst anzuhören, bevor Sie irgendwelche Entscheidungen treffen."

Hermine errötete und lehnte sich etwas in ihren Stuhl zurück. „Ja, Sir. Entschuldigen Sie."

„Schon in Ordnung. Wenn Sie am Ende unseres Treffen wünschen, dass man ihr Gedächtnis löscht, dann ist das Ihre Entscheidung. Jedoch würde ich Ihnen noch gerne etwas mehr über den Gefallen erzählen, um den ich Sie bitte."

„Bitte, fahren Sie fort", sagte sie.

„Ich denke, es ist unwahrscheinlich für mich den Krieg zu überleben", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Mir ist bereits bekannt, dass Voldemort einen Plan ausarbeitet, in dem ich noch vor Ende dieses Jahr getötet werde."

„Aber, Sir, Sie sind hier ziemlich beschützt und Voldemort hatte sich immer vor Ihnen gefürchtet-"

Dumbledore hielt seine Hand hoch. „Wie dem auch sei, ich fühle, mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wie ich bereits erklärt habe, wird Severus allen Anschein nach dem Orden dem Rücken zuwenden und wieder Voldemort dienen."

Verständnis rieselte kalt durch Hermines Körper. Sie fühlte ein eisiges Kribbeln, das in ihren Wangen begann und sich über ihre Brust auszubreiten schien, bevor es ihr Herz verschlang. Wenn Dumbledore starb, würde es niemanden mehr geben, der wissen würde, dass Snape sie nicht verraten hatte. Er würde ein Ausgestoßener sein, würde sogar vielleicht selbst umgebracht, gefangen genommen als Todesser und nach Askaban geschickt werden. Sie durfte ihr Gedächtnis nicht löschen. Sie würde Snapes Geheimnis tragen und würde bereit sein, seine Verteidigung zu starten, wenn der Krieg beendet war.

„Ich werde es tun", sagte Hermine.

Snape drehte sich langsam zu ihr herum. „Sie werden was tun, wenn ich fragen darf?", zischte er.

„Ich werde Ihr Geheimnis bewahren. Ich werde jetzt damit anfangen einen Fall für Ihre Unschuld aufzubauen, der dann sofort-"

„Sie hätten das Zeug dazu, meine Liebe", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber ich befürchte, das, um das ich Sie bitte, ist etwas komplizierter als das."

Hermine sah den alten Zauberer fragend an.

„Sie verstehen sicherlich, es wird ein Handeln von Professor Snapes Seite aus geben, ein trennendes Ereignis, welches ihn sicher auf die andere Seite bringen wird?"

„Ja …?"

„Wenn Sie sich dafür entscheiden, Professor Snape und sein Geheimnis zu schützen, muss ich daran glauben können, dass Ihr Vertrauen in ihn nicht gebrochen wird, egal, was er tun muss, um den Order zu verlassen. Ich muss sicher sein, dass Sie wirklich verstehen, dass alles, was Professor Snape macht, er es für das Licht tut. Er und ich haben diese Entscheidung zusammen getroffen, weil wir glauben, dass er Harry besser von der anderen Seite aus beschützen kann."

Hermine saß für einen Moment still. Wenn Snape weiterhin Harry beschützen würde, dann würde, was auch immer er unternehmen musste, Harry nicht allzu sehr schaden. „Was muss ich tun, um Sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich diese Bürde freiwillig auf mich nehmen und Professor Snape ohne Vorbehalte vertrauen würde?"

„Ich würde Sie darum bitten, ihn zu heiraten."

Ihn heiraten! Ihn heiraten? Plötzlich erkannte Hermine wie geschickt Dumbledore sie in ihren eigenen Empfindungen verwickelt hatte. Wie immer war sie kopfüber vorgeprescht, wie sie es von ihr erwartet haben mussten … aber – ihn heiraten? Ihren Professor? Den Mann, der die letzten fünf Jahre damit verbracht hatte sie niederzumachen, der sie bis auf ihre Tränen reduziert hatte? Er hasste sie. Sicherlich würde er nicht wollen …

Hermine war zu geschockt, um zu sprechen. Sie schnappte nicht nach Luft oder begann zu protestieren, wie Snape es sicherlich von ihr erwartet hatte, so wie er sie anstarrte, aber sie sagte so lange keinen Ton, dass eine seltsame vibrierende Anspannung den Raum füllte. Gedanken verfingen sich und stolperten durch ihren Kopf. Ron. Sie hatte immer gedacht, sie würde Ron heiraten. Sollte es so nicht laufen? Sie würde Ron heiraten und … ihre Gedanken verirrten sich zu diesem geheimen, lang gehegten Wunsch in ihrem Herzen. Sie in einem elfenbeinfarbigen Kleid, Ron in einem dunkelblauen Anzug, der Garten des Fuchsbaus lebendig vor Blumen. In ihrem Kopf blickte sie zu dem Gesicht ihres geliebten Zauberers auf und sah stattdessen die höhnischen und harten Züge von Severus Snape. Ihn heiraten? Unmöglich. Niemand konnte wirklich von ihr verlangen — aber sie dachte an das erste Mal zurück, als sie ihm auf einem Ordenstreffen im Grimmauldplatz gesehen hatte. Die Neuigkeiten, dass er ein Spion war. Sie dachte an Sirius, der wachende tote Blick in seinen Augen nach Askaban. Sie konnte diesen Mann – schrecklich oder nicht! – nicht einer Bestrafung ausliefern, die er nicht verdient hatte.

Es war schließlich Snape, der das Schweigen durchbrach. Seine Oberlippe war in ein hämisches Lächeln verzogen, als er sagte: „Wo ist jetzt all das Gryffindor-Getöse, Miss Granger? Noch vor wenigen Minuten wollten Sie ohne Vorbehalten Bürden auf sich nehmen." Er wandte sich ab und sprach Dumbledore an. „Ich habe Ihnen ja gesagt, dass sie nicht zustimmen würde. Sie sind nie so mutig, wie sie vorgeben zu sein."

„Severus!", sagte Dumbledore scharf.

Als Hermine ihre Stimme wieder fand, sprach sie leise, aber bestimmt. „Sie werden mich nicht einschüchtern, Professor Snape. Wenn ich dem zustimme, dann nur zu meinen eigenen Bedingungen. Und es gibt keinen Grund für Sie meinen Mut infrage zu stellen. Sie bitten mich darum, den Rest meines Lebens aufzugeben. Ich bin mir sehr wohl im Klaren darüber, dass magische Ehen nicht mehr aufgelöst werden können."

„Ihre _Bedingungen_, Miss Granger? Und wie mögen die wohl aussehen?"

Hermine ignorierte ihn und wandte sich stattdessen an Dumbledore. „Ich habe Fragen", sagte sie einfach.

„Fahren Sie fort, meine Liebe."

„Vorhin haben Sie mich gefragt, ob ich ein Geheimnis vor Harry wahren würde. Würde dies das Geheimnis sein? Würde von mir erwartet werden …" Letztendlich schien sie für einen Moment die Nerven zu verlieren, aber sie hielt inne und sammelte sich. „Das heißt, würde jemand von unserer Ehe wissen?"

„Niemand außer Alastor Moody", sagte Dumbledore, und deutete mit seinem Kopf auf den vernarbten und verwitterten Zauberer. „Er würde ein Zeuge dieser Eheschließung sein. Es würde auch in seiner Verantwortung liegen, die Ehe vor dem Ministerium zu verbergen."

„Vor dem Ministerium zu verbergen?"

„Sicherlich wissen Sie, dass alle magischen Eheschließungen aufgezeichnet werden, Miss Granger. Stellen sich nur die Schlagzeilen vor, sollte jemand über diese Aufzeichnungen stolpern: _Skandal in Hogwarts. Lehrer ist es erlaubt, eine Vertrauensschülerin aus dem sechsten Jahr zu ehelichen._" Er funkelte sie an.

Sie nickte. „Verstehe. Also, unsere Ehe würde ein Geheimnis bis zum Ende des Krieges sein?"

„Genau", sagte Dumbledore.

„Und dann?"

„Wie bitte?", sagte Snape

„Und dann was?", verlor Hermine fast ihre Geduld. „Also, der Krieg endet und ich bereite Ihre Verteidigung vor. Wir spielen für eine Zeit das ergebene Paar … Harry und Ron werden nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden … meine Eltern werden mich vermutlich enterben … und dann was? Werde ich den Rest meines Lebens mit Ihnen in diesem Schloss verbringen? Was?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich noch weiter in Hogwarts arbeiten werde, wenn ich einmal als Todesser gebrandmarkt bin", sagte Snape gedehnt.

Wenn sie mit ihrem Fuß hätte aufstampfen können, sie hätte es getan. „Sie wissen, was ich meine! Werden wir diese List für unser restliches Leben fortführen oder-"

„Miss Granger", sagte Snape langsam. „Erwarten Sie wirklich, dass ich zustimmen würde … Sie zu heiraten … wenn ich denken würde, den Krieg zu überleben?"

Sie starrte ihn an, widerwillig nachzugeben. „Wenn Sie so davon überzeugt sind, nicht zu überleben, warum dann überhaupt erst den Plan ins Leben rufen?"

„Ich versichere Ihnen, es war nicht meine Idee gewesen."

Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. „Verstehe."

„Tun Sie das jetzt?"

„Dennoch", begann sie erneut mit voller Kraft. „In dem Falle, dass Sie überleben … dann hätte ich gerne ein paar Absicherungen."

„Ha", spuckte Snape. „Jetzt zeigen Sie also Ihr wahres Gesicht. Einen finanziellen Anteil, nehme ich an? Wie viele Galleonen dürfen es sein, Miss Granger, um Ihre Seele zu kaufen?"

„Das ist widerwärtig", flüsterte Hermine. „Weder meine Seele noch mein Leben stehen zum Verkauf. Wenn ich mich dafür entscheide Sie zu heiraten, Professor Snape, dann will ich eine Absicherung, dass beides mir gehören wird."

„Da ich für beides keine Verwendung habe, sehe ich nicht, wo das ein Problem sein sollte."

„Und wollen Sie … wollen Sie einen Erben?"

Snape starrte sie an, Unglaube zeichnete sich quer über sein Gesicht. „Halten Sie mich für einen Vergewaltiger? Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich genauso wenig Verwendung für Ihren Körper wie für Ihre Seele habe."

„Also wird nicht von uns verlangt, dass wir-"

„Ganz sicher nicht."

„Severus", begann Dumbledore.

„Was?", schnappte Snape.

„Sie wissen, dass es nötig ist, um diese Ehe zu binden, sie von einer Annullierung zu bewahren, für den Fall, dass jemand herausfinden sollte-"

„Nein, Albus. Nein. Ich würde mich lieber von einem Dementor küssen lassen."

Hermine saß schweigend, lauschend da. Vielleicht wurde sie ja doch noch gerettet. Da hier mehr als nur ihre Ehre auf dem Spiel stand. So sehr sich auch jede Zelle in ihr gegen diese Idee wehrte, würde sie Snape nicht ohne Regress zurücklassen. Aber wenn er entschied, es abzusagen … dann konnte sie niemand dafür verantwortlich machen-

Aber das war gelogen. Sofern sie nicht zustimmte, ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen, würde sie es wissen. Sie würde sich selbst verantwortlich machen.

„Überdenken Sie es noch einmal, Professor Snape", sagte sie.

Er verhaspelte sich einen Moment. „Wirklich, Miss Granger, ich—Sicherlich wollen Sie nicht-" Dann schien er sich gesammelt zu haben. „_Reicht_ Mister Weasley etwa nicht, um Ihre Bedürfnisse zu stillen?"

Hermine lief dunkelrot an und Moody machte Anstalten aus seinem Stuhl zu springen. „Snape! Es gibt keinen Grund zu bestreiten-"

„Schon in Ordnung, Professor Moody. Ich bin es gewohnt", sagte sie. Dann wandte sie ich an Snape und sagte süß: „Wieso, Professor, mir war nicht bekannt, dass Sie sich so für mein Privatleben interessieren, aber ihre Quellen haben unrecht. Ich bin jetzt nicht oder war jemals mit einem Weasley zusammen gewesen ... Ich meine einfach nur, dass ein einziger Akt – wie schrecklich er auch noch sein mag – nicht der Grund sein könnte, um sich selbst dem Tod zu verschreiben."

„Tod wäre dem vorzuziehen", sagte Snape kühl.

Hermine stand auf. „Wenn das so ist", sagte sie. „Professor Dumbledore, wenn das dann alles wäre?"

„Hermine, bitte, setzen Sie sich. Severus, bitte etwas Zurückhaltung, wenn ich bitten darf. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie nicht erkannt haben, dass dies eine Notwendigkeit sein würde."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Albus. Ich habe lediglich angenommen, Ihr Respekt Miss Granger gegenüber würde sie davor bewahren eine ordinäre Prostituierte aus ihr zu machen."

„Severus!", donnerte Dumbledore. Moody hob drohend seinen Zauberstab.

„Eine Ehefrau ist keine Prostituierte", sagte Hermine ruhig.

„Ein Kind ist keine Ehefrau", erwiderte Snape.

„Professor Dumbledore, bei allem nötigen Respekt, wenn es Professor Snape dermaßen widerstrebt, dann sehe ich keinen Sinn darin, diese Unterhaltung fortzusetzen. Bitte löschen Sie mein Gedächtnis, damit ich in meinem Schlafraum zurückkehren kann."

Dumbledore streckte für einen Moment seine Hand aus, um sie aufzuhalten.

„Severus, _Sie haben diesem Plan zugestimmt_", sagte er aufgebracht. „Es ist unerlässlich, dass Sie einen Kontakt zu Harry Potter haben. Muss ich Sie daran erinnern-"

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und kreuzte seine Beine. Seine Stimme war ruhig und gleichmäßig, aber Hermine dachte so etwas wie Hass, rein und kalt, herauszuhören. „Oh, nein, Albus. Nein. Nein, Sie müssen mich an gar nichts erinnern. Bitte, wenn Sie unbedingt wollen, verheiraten Sie uns doch jetzt gleich."

Hermine erbleichte. Jetzt? Hier?

Dumbledore sah sie mit einem schweren, müden Blick an. „Hermine?"

Sie sah zu Professor Snape. Etwas Seltsames lag in der Art, wie er saß, den Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Sie spürte, obwohl sie nicht wusste, woher, dass er gerade erheblich verletzt worden war.

„Professor?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt nicht mehr retten, wenn es das ist, was Sie fragen." Sein Blick war leer.

„Nein, ich—nein." Sie stand auf. „Was muss ich tun?"

Snape stellte sich neben sie. „Ziehen Sie Ihre Ärmel zurück", sagte er und sie begann sich, zu entspannen. Sie wusste, wenn nichts anderes, wie sie Anweisungen von ihm befolgen konnte. Er sah sie herablassend an. „Sie brauchen Ihren Zauberstab."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und beobachtete wie Snape seine Ärmel aufknöpfte und sie zurückrollte. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Richten Sie Ihren Zauberstab auf mich", sagte er und sie tat es, zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich sein Zauberstab auf sie richtete.

„Ich werde Sie nicht verfluchen, Miss Granger", sagte er. „Zumindest nicht in dem traditionellen Sinne."

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem trockenen Lächeln und sie dachte in seinen Blick, Schock und dann etwas Belustigung zu finden.

„Nehmen Sie meine Hand", sagte er, umschloss ihre linke Hand in die seine.

Professor Moody stellte sich links neben sie und Professor Dumbledore rechts von ihnen.

„Passen Sie jetzt auf", sagte er. „Sie werden die Anweisungen wiederholen müssen." Sie nickte.

„Ich, Severus Snape, nehme dich, Hermine Granger, zu meiner Frau. Von diesem Tage an wird mein Blut dein Blut sein; mein Heim, dein Heim sein; mein Leben, dein Leben sein."

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und wiederholte die Worte. „Ich, Hermine Granger, nehme dich, Severus Snape, zu meinem Ehemann. Von diesem Tage wird mein Blut dein Blut sein; mein Heim, dein Heim sein; mein Leben, dein Leben sein."

Die Professoren Dumbledore und Moody berührten mit ihren Zauberstäben ihre gehaltenen Hände und ein fester, warmer Druck wanderte von dem Punkt, wo der Zauber gelegt wurde, ihren Arm hinauf. Sie spürte, wie das Versprechen ihren Kopf einnahm, dann zu ihrer linken Schulter, hinunter in ihr Herz und durch ihren rechten Arm in ihren Zauberstab wanderte und einen magischen Kreis bildete. Er beugte sich nach vorne und seine Lippen streiften oberflächlich über die ihren und der Zauber hatte sich geschlossen.

„Möge Gott meiner Seele gnädig sein", sagte er.


	3. III

_Lehnt euch zurück, meine Lieben, genießt es einfach. _

* * *

**III.**

Nicht gewillt noch weitere Kommentare von Dumbledore abzuwarten, umfasste Snape Hermines Arm, ließ ihr kaum Zeit ihre Tasche aufzuheben, bevor er sie zum Kamin zog. Sie stolperte hinter ihm durch das Feuer in sein Büro, wo er sie losließ und den Raum durchschritt. Also hatte er sie jetzt hier, dieses Kind, seine Frau, in seinem Büro. Und was um alles auf der Welt sollte er jetzt mit ihr machen?

Gott, er war noch nie so wütend auf Albus gewesen. Das Schlimmste von allen war, dass er selbst zugelassen hatte, so eingespannt zu werden, dass er wirklich dem alten Mann geglaubt hatte, er hatte dieses ganze fürchterliche Szenario nur aufgesetzt, um ihn zu schützen. _Es ist unerlässlich, dass Sie einen Kontakt zu Harry Potter haben_. Er hätte erkennen müssen, dass es wieder nur um Potter ging. Und warum war er überhaupt überrascht? Hatte Dumbledores Akzeptanz seinerseits sich nicht immer darauf gestützt, Potter zu schützen?

Der Haken an der Sache war, er hätte dem zugestimmt, hätte Albus es nur direkt gesagt. Er hätte sich gewehrt, gar keine Frage, aber am Ende hätte er es hingenommen, so wie er es immer getan hatte. Dumbledore hatte Lily erwähnt und er wäre machtlos gewesen, ihm nicht zuzustimmen. Was er nicht ertragen konnte, was Dumbledore erkannt hatte, dass er irgendwie gewusst hatte, wie sehr er gerettet werden wollte. Und er hatte es benutzt.

Er drehte sich um und beobachtete Hermine dabei, wie sich in seinem Büro umsah. Und dieses Mädchen, dieses arme, törichte Mädchen, so geblendet von ihrem eigenen Mut, dass sie nicht gesehen hatte, wie geschickt Dumbledore sie in seinen Plan verstrickt hatte. Grund gütiger Merlin, am Ende hiervon, würde sie sich gegen ihn wehren, darauf beharrend, dieser Farce zugestimmt zu habe. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie erkannte, was sie getan hatte?

„Miss Granger", sagte er formell.

Sie starrte ihn an, erschrocken, wie er erkannte.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Ja, Sir." Sie verdrehten den Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand.

„Sie haben den Ring bemerkt", sagte er.

„Warum kann ich ihn nicht sehen?"

„Es ist ein verzauberter Ring. Dumbledore und Moody haben ihn herbeigezaubert als ein Teil der Bindung." Er zog seinen eigenen von seinem Finger. „Sie sind echt und sichtbar, wenn abgenommen", sagte er und hielt seinen hoch, damit sie ihn sehen konnte, „aber unsichtbar, wenn sie getragen werden." Er steckte den Ring an und berührte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab. „Spüren Sie das?"

„Es ist warm", sagte sie.

„Ihre Auffassungsgabe hat mich schon immer erstaunt", sagte er und sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Die Ringe tragen den Proteus-Zauber. Sollten Sie mich mal kontaktieren müssen, berühren Sie Ihren Ring mit Ihrem Zauberstab. Er wird brennen, bis ich ihn abnehme. Auf der Innenseite werde ich dann Ihre Nachricht sehen."

Hermine entfernte den Ring von ihrem Finger und schaute auf die Innenseite. Dort las sie die Worte, die er ihr geschrieben hatte: _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_.

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ist denn nicht Ihr Geburtstag?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann werden Sie nie Probleme haben den Tag zu vergessen, an dem Albus Dumbledore Sie der Hölle überlassen hat."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich bemitleide Sie, Miss Granger. Wie einfach Sie sich doch einwickeln lassen. Er hat an Ihren noblen Impuls in Ihrem erbärmlichen Gryffindor-Herz appelliert. Retten Sie Professor Snape. In der Tat."

„Dann was-?

„Potter, Sie Närrin! Es war alles für Potter. Er musste sicherstellen, dass ich eine Möglichkeit habe, Potter zu kontaktieren, wenn er einmal verschwunden ist. Er weiß, Potter wird nicht auf mich hören; dieser Idiot sieht in mir einen treuen Todesser. Dumbledore war immer der Zwischenmann gewesen. Jetzt werden Sie diesen Teil übernehmen müssen."

Hermine hörte ihm schweigend zu. Snape erkannte den Blick, den sie trug; es war der, den er oft in all den Jahren an ihr gesehen hatte. Sie setzte die Teile zusammen. Diesmal dauerte es etwas länger als gewöhnlich. Das Gehirn des Mädchens, so musste er zugeben, war ausgezeichnet. Aber ihre Achillesferse war ihr Herz.

„Dann ist es egal", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Wie bitte?"

„Es ist egal. Ich hätte es so oder so getan, selbst, wenn er es so dargestellt hätte."

Er sah sie jetzt an, lang und hart, nahm das Maß des Mädchens, die seine Frau war, in sich auf. Da lag ein eiserner, entschlossener Blick in ihren Augen. Zumindest lag ein kalter Trost in der Tatsache, dass sie gedacht hatte, sie würde es für ihn tun.

„Genau wie ich, Miss Granger."

Ihr Blick wurde weicher. „Sie haben es auch nicht gewusst", sagte sie.

„Nicht bis zum bitteren Ende."

„Dann erklärt es zumindest-"

„Was?"

„Nichts."

Schweigend standen sie einen Moment da. Hermine wusste offensichtlich genauso wenig, was zu tun war, wie er.

Schließlich sprach sie. „Also müssen wir dann-"

„Sieht ganz danach aus." Und weil er das Mädchen nicht unbedingt mehr verängstigen wollte, als nötig war, fragte er: „Wollen Sie etwas Tee?"

„Tee?" Sie sah aus, als ob sie das Wort zuvor noch nie gehört hatte.

„Ja, Tee. Es ist ein warmes Gebräu, hergestellt, in dem Teeblätter von heißem Wasser übergossen werden. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben bereits davon gehört."

Sie lächelte leicht und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sie hören nie auf, oder? Und nein, danke. Ich denke, mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir es einfach hinter uns bringen."

Er nickte und trat einen Schritt vor, wo sie zurückzuckte.

„Ich habe es so gemeint, als ich gesagt habe ich sei kein Vergewaltiger, Miss Granger", sagte er. „Haben Sie oder haben Sie dem nicht zugestimmt?"

„Natürlich habe ich das. Vergeben Sie mir, wenn ich-", begann sie neckisch.

Er sah ihr plötzlich in die Augen, welche auf einmal geschützt und verletzlich waren. Das Mädchen war noch eine Jungfrau; es stand ihr quer über ihr Gesicht geschrieben. Lieber Gott. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er sie nur so weit beruhigen, um die Sache durchzuziehen? Seine Gedanken schossen zurück zu Dumbledores Büro, wie sie sich sichtlich entspannte, als er ihr Anweisungen gegeben hatte.

„Würde es Ihnen leichter fallen", fragte er leise, wenn nicht sogar freundlich, „wenn wir es aus einer akademischen Sicht angehen?"

„Ich—ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich weiß, was Sie damit sagen wollen, Sir."

„Einfach nur, dass Sie mich bisher nur als Ihren Lehrer gekannt haben. Würde es ihnen leichter fallen, wenn ich … Ihnen Anweisungen gebe?"

Sie sah ihn so dankbar an, dass es ihn fast erschlug.

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie fast lautlos.

„Es gibt Zaubertränke, die wir nehmen könnten", sagte er, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Wie soll ich sonst lernen, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob Sie auf einen Zaubertrank oder auf mich reagieren?"

Und Gott bewahre, dass dies keine lehrhafte Erfahrung sei, dachte er bitter, aber ein winziger, unbemerkter Gedanke schlich durch seinen Kopf: Sie beabsichtigte zu lernen, wie sie ihn erfreuen konnte?

„Also gut", sagte er. „Folgen Sie mir."

Snape führte sie in das Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen mit einem Zauber. Es gab keinen Grund – niemand konnte sein Wohnzimmer betreten, ohne vorher seine Gemächer zu betreten, ein Kunststück, welches nur er zu bewerkstelligen wusste – und dann erinnerte er sich an ihre Versprechen und fügte sie dann noch in seinem Geiste hinzu. Aber erkannte, dass sie in den nächsten Stunden außerordentlich verletzbar sein würde. Jede Versicherung von Privatsphäre, die er ihr geben konnte, würde nur ihr Unbehagen lindern.

Er entzündete ein Feuer in dem Kamin, selten für diesen Raum, wo nie eine Unterhaltung stattfand und setzte sich auf eine lange, harte, samtige Couch und winkte sie herbei. Steif setzte sie sich neben ihn, ihr Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet.

„Es ist wichtig sich daran zu erinnern, dass wenn man sich auf solch eine Begegnung einlässt, nicht zu schnell zur unausweichlichen Freude zu eilen", sagte er. „Die erste Berührung muss niemals eine sexuelle Berührung sein. Die erste Berührung ist nur eine Einladung."

Sie nickte, aber ihre Haltung hatte sich noch nicht einmal angefangen zu entspannen.

„Was halten Sie dieses Jahr von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?", fragte er.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"

Er schürzte seine Lippen und warf ihr einen langen leidenden Blick. „Ja. Genießen Sie den Unterricht?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie, immer noch sichtlich verwirrt.

„Denken Sie, dass sich der Unterrichtsstil sehr von denen aus der Vergangenheit unterscheidet?"

Langsam, ganz langsam begann sich ihre Wirbelsäule, als sie zu sprechen begann, zu beugen und sie erlaubte es sich, zurück in die Couch zu sinken. Sie erläuterte ihre Gedanken bezüglich der praktischen Umsetzungen der Verteidigung, Momente, wenn sie spürte, dass Übungen mit dem Zauberstab wichtiger waren als das Lernen von Formeln und Momente, wenn sie merkte, dass das Gegenteil wahr war. Er nickte. Sie fuhr fort, indem sie in eine leidenschaftliche Rede über die Unterschiede zwischen einfachen Flüchen und dunkler Magie, und wie, wenn man sich wirklich gegen die Dunkelheit verteidigen wollte, hielt, man gewillt sein musste die feine Linie dazwischen zu betreten. Wenngleich sich Snape sicher war, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie sie ihre Beine, während ihrer Rede auf die Couch gezogen und sich halb zu ihm umgedreht hatte, sich leicht zu ihm beugte, ihre Haare nur Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt, während sie sprach.

„Spüren Sie eine Änderung, wenn Sie Zauber ausführen, die wie Sie gesagt haben, sich auf dem Grad von Dunkel und Licht befinden?"

„Eine Änderung?", fragte sie. „Meinen Sie, wie in einem Konflikt, oder von der Dunkelheit verführt oder eher körperlich, als wenn man Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde?"

„Egal", sagte er, auch wenn er innerlich aufstöhnte. Wie um alles auf der Welt war er nur mit Hermine Granger in seinem Wohnzimmer gelandet und wie war er nur auf den bedauernswerten Gedanken gekommen sie zu verführen, indem er sie reden ließ? Auch wenn er zugeben musste, er stimmte ihr bei dem Punkt über das Verhexen zu. Er versuchte in seinen Gedanken einen Weg zu finden, wie er das anfangen sollte, was sie werden tun müssen, und wie er es vor sich selbst rechtfertigen konnte.

„Nein, aber ich habe bemerkt, dass wenn ich einen wortlosen Zauber tätige er von einem anderen Teil von mir zu kommen scheint, als bei einer gewöhnlichen Beschwörung."

„Also hatten Sie bereits Glück mit wortlosen Zaubern?", fragte er und sie starrte ihn an. Verdient, vermutlich. Sie war die Erste in der Klasse gewesen, die es als Erste geschafft hatte, nicht, dass er es zu jenem Moment auch anerkannt hätte.

„Habe ich."

„Dann sagen Sie mir, woher scheint der Zauber zu kommen?"

„Bei einem gewöhnlichen Zauber, ist das Gefühl ungefähr hier", sagte sie und berührte für einen Moment ihren Hals und ließ dann ihre Hand über ihren Zauberstabarm gleiten. „Wortlose Zauber … sind viel mehr …" Sie dachte einen Moment nach und legte ihre Hand leicht unterhalb ihres Brustkorbes. „Hier."

Sanft streckte er seine Hand aus, um ihren Hals dort zu berühren, wo sie angedeutet hatte. „Hier?", fragte er.

Sie schluckte hörbar. „Ja, Sir."

„Ich persönlich finde, die normalen Zauber kommen von hier", sagte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand zu ihrem Nacken, über ihre Schultern, die er leicht drückte.

Obgleich sie es nicht wollte, sah sie interessiert aus.

„Sie sind angespannt, Miss Granger", sagte er.

„Können Sie es mir übel nehmen?"

„Drehen Sie sich um."

Widerwillig verlagerte sie ihre Position auf der Couch, sodass ihr Rücken ihm zugewandt war. Er legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Darf ich?", fragte er und hoffte, sie verstand. Dies würde heute Nacht das einzige Mal sein, das er um Erlaubnis bat. Er weigerte sich die ganze Sache wie ein zaghafter, erbärmlicher Schuljunge anzugehen.

„Okay."

Mit seinen Handballen fuhr er über ihre Muskeln, zog die Anspannung heraus, wo sie in ihren Schultern lauerte. Er hielt inne, um seinen Zauberstab von der Couch zu nehmen und einen Wärmezauber auf seine Hände zu legen, und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass, als er seine Arbeit fortsetzte, sie sich in den Druck seiner Finger lehnte.

„Würden Sie Ihre Haare bitte hochheben?"

„Meine Haare?"

„Ich nehme an, das Gewicht ist ein Grund, warum Ihr Nacken so steif ist."

Mit beiden Händen hob sie ihre Haare hoch und verdrehte sie oben auf ihrem Kopf. Schrittweise knetete er die elegante Kurve in ihrem Nacken hinauf, versank seine Finger in die untersten Haare an ihrem Schädel. Er lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, ließ sie sich an seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut gewöhnen. Er spürte, wie sich, als er arbeitete, eine andere Art von Anspannung begann unter ihrem Fleisch aufzubauen, etwas Festes und Singendes, auch wenn er darunter spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln entspannten und sich seiner Berührung ergaben. Nicht gewillt, seinen speziellen Überfall noch weiter voranzutreiben, fuhren seine Hände zurück zu ihren Schultern und drückten rhythmisch ihren Bizeps hinunter, um die angesammelte Anspannung aus ihren Armen durch ihre Fingerspitzen zu vertreiben. Sie ließ ihr Haar fallen und er rieb für einen Moment ihre Arme.

Dann Wunder, oh Wunder, lehnte sie sich gegen seine Brust, ließ ihren Kopf auf seinem Schlüsselbein ruhen. Sicherlich war es nur der infernale Gryffindor-Mut, ihre Entschlossenheit es einfach hinter sich zu bringen, wie sie gesagt hatte, aber er war überrascht, wie dankbar er über ihre Hilfe war, die Dinge ins Rollen zu bringen. Sie hatte die Einladung akzeptiert. Welche schnelle Lektion. Irgendwo in den tiefen Nischen seines Kopfes bemerkte er das leichte Kitzeln ihrer Locken gegen seinen Hals, den warmen Druck ihres Körpers gegen den seinen und das Geräusch ihrer Atemzüge, tief und langsam. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr mit einem Finger über ihre Gesichtszüge und dann ihren Nacken hinunter.

„Und wortlose Zauber?", fragte er. „Waren wo genau?"

„Hier", flüsterte sie, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie gegen ihre Rippen. Ihre Finger schwebten über den seinen.

„Für mich ist es dasselbe", flüsterte er, seine Lippen streiften die Außenseite ihres Ohres. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Finger über seinem Handgelenk anspannten und zuerst deutete er es versehentlich als ein Zeichen aufzuhören und erkannte dann nach und nach, dass sie antwortete.

Antwortete! Grund gütiger Merlin, aber das Mädchen hatte Mut. Wie oft hatten diese Lippen Worte gesprochen, die verletzen sollten und jetzt erlaubte sie ihnen über die sanfte Haut ihres Ohrläppchens zu streifen. Er benutzte seine freie Hand, um ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite zu beugen, ihren Hals zu entblößen. Er fuhr mit seinem Mund über das junge, weiche Fleisch, bis er an der Stelle angekommen war, wo ihr Hals auf ihre Schultern traf und … _und jetzt ganz sanft, darf sie nicht erschrecken… _biss er sie.

Er spürte sie nach Luft schnappen und sie wölbte sich ihm entgegen und er konnte sie leicht in seinen Armen drehen, sodass sein Mund den ihren finden konnte. Ihr Kuss war ungebildet und unschuldig, ihre weichen Lippen formbar unter den seinen. Er wurde zwanghaft an Lily erinnert, an den einzigen Kuss, den er ihr hier unten in den Kerkern in seinem fünften Jahr, stehlen konnte. Schmerz lag in der Erinnerung, aber auch Lieblichkeit, es nach all der Zeit hier wieder zu finden. Snape nahm ihre Hand, führte sie zu seiner Schulter, damit er sich besser halten konnte, aber ihre Hand fuhr seinen Hals, bis zu seinem Gesicht hoch. Mit zögernden, federleichten Berührungen erforschten ihre Finger seine Züge, sie fuhr über seine Augenlider, seinen Nasenrücken und dann über die Form seines Mundes, wo er den ihren berührte. Schließlich vergrub sie ihre Finger in seinen Haaren und er verspürte das merkwürdige Gefühl, sich in jemand anderen zu verwandeln.

Vielleicht war er auch jemand anderes. Welche andere Erklärung könnte es schon für die Tatsache geben, dass er in seinen Armen die Prinzessin von Gryffindor hielt, ihre Finger sich in den glatten, babyweichen Haaren verfingen, von denen er wusste, dass sie sie verabscheute? Es entstand Hitze dort, wo er sie am wenigsten erwartet hatte, Hitze, die zwischen ihnen wie ein Kessel brodelte, der zum Köcheln zurückgelassen wurde. Es flackerte auf, als seine Zunge zu ihrem Mund vordrang.

Es lag jetzt eine gewisse Dringlichkeit in ihrem Kuss und ihre Zunge erkundete mit süßen, zaghaften Stößen seinen Mund. Snape begann ihre Beine zu streicheln, wo sie zusammengezogen auf der Couch lagen, seine andere Hand hielt ihren Kopf, um auch sicher zu sein, dass ihre Lippen den seinen nicht entkommen konnten. Letzten Endes unterbrach er den Kuss. Er blickte in ihre dunklen Augen, erwartete, wenn der Druck einmal verschwunden war, die Angst zurückkehren würde. Er musste die Angst wieder sehen, um zu wissen, dass er Snape und sie Granger war und dass die Welt noch nicht untergegangen war.

Schrittweise verwandelte sich der Hunger in ihrem Blick zu einer Frage. Anweisung. Das Mädchen wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Niemals den Blickkontakt unterbrechend, räusperte er sich, fand seine sanfteste lehrende Stimme und sagte: „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie bereit für die zweite Lektion, Miss Granger."

Ah. Das war besser. Da war das Zittern, welches er erwartet hatte. Sie schien zu bemerken, wie sie ausgestreckt auf der Couch lag, und versuchte sich zu sammeln, aber er legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm, um sie zu stoppen.

Mit langsamen, bedachtsamen Bewegungen befreite er die Spange ihres Gewandes und strich sie über ihre Schultern. Darunter war sie natürlich komplett bekleidet; was zählte, war der Akt, die Absicht. Ungeschickt wandte sie sich aus ihrem Gewand und sah mehr denn je wie das unerfahrene Schulmädchen aus, welches sie war. Er sah abfällig auf ihr abgelegtes Gewand, welches als ein Haufen in seinem Schoß lag.

„Soll ich sie wegräumen?", fragte sie.

„Lassen Sie sie. Im Moment sollten Sie sich um meine kümmern."

„Ihre?"

„Wäre es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich sie anbehalte?", fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie an dem Verschluss herumtastete. Er machte keine Anstalten ihr zu helfen; früher oder später würde sie lernen müssen, wie man das Gewand eines Mannes öffnete. Schließlich meisterte sie den Verschluss und fuhr mit ihren Händen unter die schwere, schwarze Kleidung, über das dunkle Hemd darunter. Er beugte sich vor und stupste ihr Gesicht mit seiner Nase hoch, forderte die Hitze ihres Mundes zurück, gedimmt jetzt mit Angst, aber Wärme. Ihr Kuss war holprig und schwankte, als sie sein Gewand aufdrängte.

„Geduld", knurrte er und sie warf ihm denselben offenen, fragenden Blick wie schon zuvor zu. Er befreite seine Arme von dem sperrigen Material und wickelte sie darin ein, verwickelte seine Hände in ihren Haaren. Er roch an der Kurve ihres Halses, wusch ihn mit seiner Zunge, zog leicht an ihren Haaren, um ihren Kopf zurückzuziehen und leckte über die warme Mulde an ihrem Hals.

Er spürte, wie sich unter seinen Lippen ihr Puls erhöhte, aber er hörte nichts, was ihre Erregung verraten könnte.

„Halten Sie den Atem an, Miss Granger?"

Sie atmete in einem langen Seufzen aus.

„Wenn Sie schon nicht reden, dann atmen Sie zumindest, damit ich weiß, was Ihnen gefällt."

„Sollte ich …reden?"

„Nur, wenn Sie sich damit wohl fühlen. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, die Änderung in Ihrer Atmung kann für Sie sprechen. Sie sollten auf die meine achten."

„Ja, Sir."

Seine Lippen zuckten leicht. Wie seltsam, dass sie sich selbst jetzt noch an die Anrede erinnerte. Nicht, dass er davon absehen würde, sie ‚Miss Granger' zu nennen. Er fragte sich, was die Benutzung ihres Vornamen in ihr anrichten würde und machte sich einen Vermerk, damit später ein wenig zu experimentieren.

Er wandte sein Gesicht zurück zu ihrem Hals – sie atmete jetzt gleichmäßig – und atmete tief ein, lernte ihren Duft kennen. Sie war Pergament und Holz mit einem Hauch von Honig, was er zusammen … angenehm fand. Er nahm seinen Angriff auf ihre Haut wieder auf, nagte an dem delikaten, zarten Fleisch an ihrem Hals. Er lauschte, als ihre Atmung schneller wurde, und begann geschickt die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen.

„Sir?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Ja?" Seine Finger hielten inne. Würde sie eine dieser unerträglichen Frauen sein, die es nicht aushielten, wenn man sie ansah? Nun, er würde sie davon befreien.

„Es ist nur … was soll ich machen?"

Er hielt an und setzte sich zurück, erneut getroffen von ihrem Mut. „Wenn es etwas Bestimmtes gibt, was ich mir wünsche, dann werde ich es Sie wissen lassen. Bis dahin stellen Sie sich vor, dass wir tanzen und lassen Sie mich führen. Wenn Sie das Verlangen verspüren zu handeln", sagte er langsam, „erwidern Sie."

Sie nickte. Es gab einen Moment, in dem sie beide wie erstarrt waren, starrten sich an, nicht in der Lage einen Weg dahin zurückzufinden, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Dann grinste sie und warf ihren Kopf zurück, strich ihre Haar zur Seite und sagte: „Na schön. Wo waren wir?"

Er schnaubte – das, was einem Lachen in letzter Zeit am nächsten kam, dachte er – und tauchte sein Gesicht in die Wolke ihrer Haare, welche sich bereits über ihre Schultern verteilt hatte. Er war leicht überrascht, ihre Finger auf den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu spüren, die sich darunter wühlten. Ihre Berührung sendete winzige Elektroschocks durch ihn hindurch, erweckte seine Nerven und entflammten sie. Er schloss seine Augen und küsste sie, saugte zuerst an ihrer Oberlippe und dann ihre Unterlippe. Als sie leise in seinen Mund stöhnte, erhöhte sich die Elektrizität in ihrer Kraft, bis er kurz davor stand nach Luft zu schnappen. Großer Gott, wo kam das her? Wie konnte diese … diese Schülerin … seine Sinne beherrschen, ihn so erregt, wie einen pubertierenden Jungen zurücklassen? Er attackierte die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und riss sie aus ihrem Rock und fuhr mit seinen Händen über die weichen Ebenen ihrer Rippen. Er hörte, wie sie scharf nach Luft schnappte, obgleich sich ihre Muskeln unter seinen Fingern nicht anspannten. Seine Hände fuhren ihren Rücken hinauf, zogen sie an ihn heran und dann … oh, der plötzliche und sanfte Druck ihrer Lippen auf seinem Hals. Er atmete durch und sie schien es zu hören, da sie ihr Tempo erhöhte, ihre Zunge verfolgte die Figur einer Acht auf seiner Haut.

„Nein … langsam", hauchte er und ihr Mund wurde träge, wandte sich nach oben, bis sie sein Ohr fand und zaghaft über die Kante leckte.

_Aahhh, Scheiße._ Seine Hände wühlten nach der Öffnung ihres Rockes. Scheiße. Sie nagte an seinem Ohrläppchen und er zog den Reisverschluss hinunter, fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihre Taille. Ihre Lippen auf die seine pressend, erhob sie sich von der Couch, ließ ihren Rock mit vorher nicht bekanntem Selbstbewusstsein fallen. Erwiderung dachte er, als ob es ein Zauber sei. Erwidern! Und dann lagen ihre Hände auf seiner Taille, öffnete die Knöpfe und befreite die Erektion, die ihr entgegen ragte. Ihre Lippen waren noch immer vereint, seine Zunge plünderte ihren Mund, als sie in seinen Schoß kletterte. Es wäre so einfach—so einfach! – ihr Höschen zur Seite zu zerren und zu stoßen, um in ihren süßen Tiefen heimzukehren.

Nein. Es war noch zu früh. Es musste vor dem Schmerz noch Vergnügen für sie geben. Er würde noch so lange aushalten bis ihre Lektion beendet war.

Er unterbrach ihren Kuss. „Ich glaube, wir werden etwas voreilig, Miss Granger", keuchte er.

Ihr Blick verschloss sich und jeglicher Ausdruck verschwand von ihrem Gesicht. Er hatte vergessen, wie das Gefühl von geringster Abweisung verletzten konnte, wenn alles offen dalag. Er umschloss ihr Kinn mit seiner Handfläche. Was sollte er ihr sagen, um sie zu beruhigen?

„Schlafzimmer", knurrte er.

Sie sprang fast von seinem Schoß.

Er deutete auf eine Tür und sie ging darauf zu. Er brauchte einen Moment, um seine Kleidung zu richten, da er sich weigerte den Raum zu durchqueren, während er sich seine Hose hochzog. Er beobachtete, wie sie sich bewegte, sein Schlafzimmer betrat, lediglich mit einer geöffneten Bluse bekleidet, dem Höschen und Socken. Er hatte sich davor gefürchtet, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde seine Funktion zu erfüllen, wenn er ihre Uniform sah, und hatte darüber nachgedacht, ihre Kleidung zu verwandeln. Jedoch schenkte er ihr nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als darüber nachzudenken, da er sie sobald wie möglich davon befreien musste. Irgendwie, trotz dieser Charade, hatte er aufgehört, an sie als seine Schülerin zu denken. Zumindest für den Moment.

„Legen Sie sich auf das Bett", rief er ihr nach, hob ihre weggeworfenen Roben auf und legte sie sorgfältig über den Couchrücken. Er musste sich einen Moment lang beruhigen, wenn er diese Verführung fortsetzen wollte, ohne sich in ihrer Hand wie ein Fünftklässler abzuschießen. Er faltete ihren Rock und legte ihn auf ihre Roben und entledigte sich seiner Hosen, fügte sie dem Stapel hinzu. Schließlich atmete er tief durch und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Es war dunkel und seine Augen hatten Mühe sich daran zu gewöhnen. Er konnte die vagen Umrisse des Bettes erkennen und konnte ihre Atmung hören, aber es widersprach seinen Instinkten, einen bewohnten Raum in Dunkelheit zu betreten. Er erleuchtete einen Wandleuchter mit seinem Zauberstab und fand nichts weiter als eine stille, abscheulich gekleidete Miss Granger, und legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch ab.

In dem flackernden Kerzenlicht war ihre Haut schattig und warm. Er beugte sich und drückte sein Gesicht in ihren entblößten Bauch, leckte von ihrem Nabel bis zu ihrem Brustbein. Sie wand sich unter seiner Berührung.

„Kitzelig?", fragte er und sie nickte.

Er zog ihr Höschen ihre Beine hinunter und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, waren ihre Knie eng gegeneinander gepresst.

Er streichelte ihre Beine, erwartete, dass sie sich öffneten, aber das taten sie nicht. Ah. Es war das Licht. Nun, da konnte er eben nichts machen. Er musste ihr Gesicht sehen. Snape legte sich auf das Bett, zog sie mit sich. Er küsste sie – lange, tiefe, offene Küsse, die sie beide atemlos zurückließen. Er fuhr seine Hand in ihre geöffnete Bluse, schröpfte das seidene Gewicht ihrer Brüste, senkte seinen Mund. Gierig begann er zu saugen, nahm ihre Brustwarze zwischen seine Zähne und folterte sie mit seiner Zunge. Ein Geräusch entfloh ihrem Mund, dem Pfeifen eines Teekessels nicht unähnlich, aber in diesem Moment war es für ihn ein liebliches Geräusch. Er bemerkte einen besonderen Wert in ihrer Atmung, die ihm sagte, dass er jetzt ohne Einwände ihre Beine spreizen konnte.

Ihre Länge hinunter gleitend, setzte er sich zwischen ihre Knie. Er spürte ihre Anspannung, als seine Hände über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel fuhren. Er ließ sie für einen Moment dort verweilen, damit sie sich an das Gefühl von ihm nahe an ihrer Intimsphäre gewöhnen konnte. Langsam beugte er sich vor, ließ seine Hände auf ihren Schenkeln sein Gewicht tragen und senkte sein Gesicht nahe ihrem Intimbereich.

„Professor", flüsterte sie.

„Mhmm?", antwortete er aufblickend. Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und sie hielt ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihren Zähnen gefangen.

„Ich brauche Anweisungen." Er konnte die Angst in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

Er warf ihr einen brennenden Blick zu, einen Blick, der vermitteln sollte, wie sehr er ihr Vergnügen bereiten wolle. Ich bin nicht im Geringsten von dem angewidert, was ich hier tun werde. Das ist richtig zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau. „Sie müssen sich nur daran erinnern zu atmen, Miss Granger", sagte er und strich mit seiner Handfläche über ihren Hügel und umschloss ihn. Sie zischte in ihrer Fügsamkeit, als er ihre vor Leidenschaft geschwollenen Lippen rieb. Ein Finger fuhr über die Außenseite, glitt leicht über das feuchte Fleisch. Wieder zog sie die Luft scharf zwischen ihre Zähne ein, aber weder zuckte sie, noch zog sie sich zurück. Wie konnte sie nur solches Vertrauen in ihn vorweisen? Hierfür, und er teilte ihre Lippen mit seinen Fingern, hier war sie so verletzlich, wie er jemals eine Frau gesehen hatte, nackt und entblößt, in seiner Gnade stehend. Er beugte sich vor und leckte sie, glitt mit seiner Zunge durch ihre Falten, suchte nach dem Geräusch, dass ihm zeigen würde, wie sie es am liebsten mochte.

Seine Zunge wirbelte und zuckte, tanzte nahe an ihrer Klitoris, aber er war jetzt noch nicht gewillt sie zu erobern. Sie wandte sich unter ihm, drang ihn höher und höher, bis er schließlich ihrem Verlangen nachgab, und umkreiste sie mit seiner Zungenspitze. Schnell zog er sich zurück, saugte jetzt an ihren Schamlippen zwischen seinen Lippen, tauchte seine Zunge in ihren Kern. Er knetete ihre Schenkel ruhelos mit seinen Händen, zog sie näher an sich heran, rieb sein Gesicht gegen sie und sie wölbte sich in seiner Berührung, zitterte vor gipfelnder Spannung. Er spürte, wie sie sich ihrer Erlösung näherte, suchte es jetzt aktiv, auch wenn er sich fragte, ob sie wusste, nach was sie suchte. Er erlaubte es sich zu ihrer Klitoris zurückzukehren, strich darüber mit langen, flachen Strichen, dann plötzlich kreisend und saugend.

Er blickte zu ihr auf, ihr Kinn war angehoben und die Muskeln in ihrem Nacken waren fest und angespannt. Ihre Fäuste waren in seinen Bettlacken vergraben und ihr Gesicht sah zugleich angestrengt und gedankenlos aus, als ob sie sich von allen bis auf das Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen losgelöst hatte. Er wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe mit erneutem Eifer zu, ließ zwei seiner langen, schlanken Finger in sie gleiten, genoss das hohe, willige Geräusch ihres Empfangs. Noch immer tanzte seine Zunge über ihre Klitoris und er spürte, wie nahe sie war, wie schnell sie für ihn auseinander fallen würde, da sie jetzt weit außerhalb der Untiefen gesegelt waren, vorbei an dem, was sie für ihn oder für Potter tun würde und sie wankten in ihrem winzigen Boot auf den riesigen Wellen des Verlangens. Triumph schoss durch ihn, als sie unter ihn erzitterte, bei dem winzigen Schrei, der ihre Erlösung begleitete – das war sein Boot, er war der Kapitän und der Meister dieses Schiffes, ihrem Körper.

Er lehnte seine Wange gegen ihren Schenkel und wartete darauf, dass sich ihre Atmung beruhigte. Eine ihrer Hände wanderte träge durch sein Haar. Als sich ihr Puls verlangsamte und sich ihre Muskeln unter ihm begannen sich anzuspannen und anzuziehen, fragte er: „Sind Sie bereit fortzufahren, Miss Granger?"


	4. IV

**IV.**

Seine Worte brauchten einige Zeit, bis sie zu ihrem Bewusstsein vorgedrungen waren. Sie lag quer über sein Bett, ohne einen Gedanken an ihre Nacktheit zu verlieren oder der Merkwürdigkeit sich in Snapes Schlafzimmer zu befinden oder an Snape selbst, sein Kopf unmöglich auf ihrem Schenkel gebettet. Ihr Kopf war köstlich leer, als ihr Körper aufhörte zu pulsieren und zusammenzuzucken. Für einen Moment erschien es ihr, dass sie einige sehr delikate Punkte verstanden hatte oder dass sie schneller als irgendwer zuvor gerannt war. Jetzt lag sie in den Nachwirkungen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, zu atmen.

Aber langsam wurden seine Worte registriert. „Sind Sie bereit fortzufahren, Miss Granger?"

_Fortfahren._ Da würde noch mehr sein? Sie wusste, dass die Ehe noch nicht gebunden war, aber es konnte unmöglich stimmen, dass es noch mehr Vergnügen auf der Welt gab als das, das er ihr gerade bereitet hatte.

Ihre Stimme war belegt, aber sie schaffte es; ein „Ja" zu keuchen.

Ja.

Snape befreite sich aus ihren Beinen und legte sich neben sie. Als er sich über sie beugte, um sie zu küssen, konnte sie ihren Geruch auf seinem trocknenden Gesicht riechen. Es war ein süßer, voller Geruch, viel angenehmer als sie gedacht hatte. Das war es, wonach Ruhm roch, dachte sie zusammenhangslos, als er ihren Mund einfing, ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge öffnete.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über die Länge seines Körpers, bemerkte, dass sein Hemd verschwunden war, abgeworfen, vermutete sie, irgendwann während dieser letzten fünfzehn Minuten in denen sie nichts anderes als seine Hände und seine Zunge und seinen Atem registriert hatte. Seine Haut war weicher als sie sich vorgestellt hatte, geschmeidig und warm. Eifrig nahm sie all die Tatsachen von ihm mit ihren Händen auf: Das flaumige Haar auf seiner Brust, die scharfen Kanten seiner Schulter, die sachte Wölbung seines Hinterns.

„Berühre mich", flüsterte er.

Sie erstarrte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn berühren sollte. Keine Ahnung, wie sie das tun sollte, was er für sie getan hatte, um ihn auf ein zitterndes limbisches Bündel zu reduzieren, kaum menschlich, alle wunden Nervenenden mit Hitze zusammengeschnürt. Und sie musste es ohne Magie machen, nur ein paar Fähigkeiten ihrer Hände und ihres Mundes, die sie jetzt noch nicht gelernt hatte. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen ihn zu enttäuschen, aber genauso wenig konnte sie ihn abweisen.

Sie sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen und ängstlichen Augen an und er legte seinen Kopf leicht zurück. Der Blick in seinen Augen war … resigniert? Dachte er, dass sie es nicht wollte, dass sie es nicht versuchen würde? Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seine Hand, presste sich vollständig gegen ihn. Sie stieß leicht seinen Kopf hoch und streifte ihre Lippen über die seinen.

„Zeig es mir", hauchte sie in seinen Mund.

Sein Kuss wurde wild und wollend und seine Lippen rieben über ihre, als er sich ihren Arm hinunter tastete, um nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Als er sie einmal hatte, führte er sie zu seiner Erektion, die sich beharrlich gegen ihre Hüfte presste, schloss ihre Finger um seinen Schaft. Er wickelte ihre Finger in die seine, drückte leicht, um den entsprechenden Druck anzudeuten. Langsam begann er seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen, drückte leicht, wenn er hinab glitt, und strich dann nach oben. Als er ihre Hand entließ, konnte sie nicht anders als ihn zu erkundschaften, entwarf eine Textur seiner Hoden, die dickere Haut und das rosige, weiche Fleisch seiner Spitze. Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht, als sie ihn berührte, seine Augen waren fest verschlossen und seine Lippen geschürzt. Sie hätte gedacht, dass er unter Schmerzen litt, wenn sie nicht das Zittern seiner Antwort in ihren Händen spüren würde. Als sie damit fortfuhr ihn zu streicheln, seufzte er abgehakt und sie war erstaunt über die Wirkung, die sie auf ihn ausübte. Professor Snape war ihr ausgeliefert. Da sie jetzt sehen konnte, dass er wehrlos war, ihren Berührungen gegenüber offen, erlaubte es ihr seine Sinne zu kontrollieren. Es war ein Schwindel erregender Gedanke.

Zaghaft rutschte sie auf dem Bett hinunter. Er sah sie scharf an und sie blickte mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Entschlossenheit zurück. Als ihr Gesicht gleichauf mit seinem Penis war, blickte sie zu ihm auf und flüsterte. „Ich brauche Hilfe dabei" und er nickte.

Sie zog ihre Lippen über die unmöglich weiche Haut seiner Spitze, streckte ihre Zunge aus, um ihn zu schmecken und er stöhnte. Sie lächelte, als sie ihn leckte, lernte den moschusartigen, salzigen Geschmack von Haut kennen. Noch weiter hinuntergleitend glitt ihre Zunge über die gespannte Naht zwischen seinen Hoden und strich einmal mehr über seinen Schaft.

„Könntest du …in deinen Mund …?", keuchte er.

Ihre Hand fuhr mit der Bewegung, die er ihr beigebracht hatte, fort, als ihre Lippen seinen Kopf umschlossen. Die Muskeln seiner Hüften zuckten, als sie sanft anfing zu saugen. Langsam begann sie sich zu bewegen, lediglich geführt von Instinkt und seiner gezackten Atmung. Sie nahm ihn, soweit sie konnte, ohne würgen zu müssen, in ihren Mund. Das Gefühl, wie er ihren Rachen streifte, war nicht völlig angenehm, aber sein Anblick, plötzlich still und starr, war genug Ermutigung, um fortzufahren. Sie wirbelte mit ihrer Zunge über seinen Schaft, als sie sich zurückzog, und saugte erneut an seinen geschwollenen Kopf. Als sie arbeitete, nahm sie seinen Geruch auf, etwas Wundervolles und Fremdes und vollkommen Männliches. Es wurde gefangen und befreit durch die dichten, drahtigen, schwarzen Locken, die seinen Penis umgaben und sie benutze ihre freie Hand, um dadurch zu fahren, tauchte ab in den dichten Geruch seiner Erregung.

Plötzlich setzte er sich halb auf und berührte ihre Schulter. Ihr Blick schoss zu seinem Gesicht.

„Aufhören."

„Aufhören?", antwortete sie unsicher. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie es gut machen würde. Seine Atmung-

„Sie haben das gut gemacht, Miss Granger", sagte er, nachdem er ein paar Mal zitternd eingeatmet hatte und sie entspannte sich. „Aber es ist an der Zeit für die letzte Lektion."

Ein Schauer fuhr bei diesem Gedanken durch ihren Körper. Da war noch immer Schrecken, aber sie war jetzt vergraben unter den Ebenen des Vergnügens; jetzt im Moment sehnte sie sich danach seine warme Haut reibend gegen die ihre zu spüren, seinen Penis zu spüren, wie er sie ausfüllte, um in die bodenlosen schwarzen Augen zu starren und zu wissen, dass das Verlangen, dass sie dort sehen konnte, ihr galt. Sie erhob sich, setzte sich zurück auf ihre Fersen, halb schämend so lüstern entblößt zu sein, halb genießend, wie er ihren Körper ansah, mit diesem wilden Blick eines Jägers, der sein Opfer gefunden hatte.

„Komm her", sagte er. Sie wurde an seine lehrende Stimme und Befehle erinnert, denen sie machtlos gegenüber war, sie zu missachten.

Sie krabbelte neben ihn, nistete ihren Kopf in die Beuge seiner Schulter. Wie seltsam, dass sie dort hinzupassen schien, wie unmöglich es war, dass er seine lächerliche Nase benutzte, um ihr Gesicht in die richtige Position zu stupsen, damit sein Mund den ihren finden konnte, wie undenkbar es war, dass der Druck seiner Lippen einen unstillbaren Hunger in ihr zu entfachen schien. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seinen Nacken bis zu seinem unteren Schädelansatz, vergrub ihre Finger, hielt seinen Mund an den ihren gepresst, flehte ihn schweigend an mit der nächsten Lektion zu beginnen.

Er drehte sich, als er sie küsste, hob eine Hüftseite hoch, schwebte leicht über ihr und sie war verängstigt. Aber es war auch gut das Licht des Wandleuchters auf seiner Brust tanzen zu sehen; sein Gesicht zu sehen, gedankenlos hungrig, verhangen von seinen langen, dunklen Haaren; und seine Erektion stand stolz hervor. Sie hob ihre Hand und umfasste seine Schulter, zog ihn auf sich und spreizte die Beine, um Platz für ihn zu machen. Er stützte sich auf seine Hände und Knie über ihr und sie blickte auf in seine Augen, versuchte das Unmögliche zu verstehen. Sie zitterte, aber es war gleichwohl vor Erwartung als auch vor Angst.

Er balancierte sich auf einer Hand und die andere verschwand für einen Moment. Dann spürte sie, wie er seinen geschwollenen Penis an ihrem Eingang positionierte, der Druck, der schrie.

„Bist du bereit?", flüsterte er und sie nickte.

Als er in sie eindrang, verzog sich sein Gesicht und er hauchte die Worte: „Oh ja, oh Scheiße" ohne zu wissen, dass er sie gesprochen hatte. Da war Schmerz, ziemlich viel Schmerz – sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob er sie aufreißen würde – aber die Worte waren wie Balsam, die den Schmerz linderten und sie wiederholte sie immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. „Oh ja, oh Scheiße." Und in ihrer Erinnerung konnte sie die süße Grimasse auf seinem Gesicht sehen und sie wusste letztendlich, dass sie ihn über alle Maße befriedigt hatte. Das war Macht; das war Erfolg. Und auch, wenn es da jetzt noch kein Genuss war, war da doch eine Art geistige Ekstase, in der Tatsache alleine, dass er in ihr war, sich jetzt langsam bewegte und sie wölbte ihre Hüften, damit er sie noch weiter besitzen konnte. Er schnappte nach Luft, als er sie füllte und sie lächelte wild und dachte, dass sie endlich wusste, worum so viel Aufhebens gemacht wurde. Um einen Mann wie Snape auf ein nach Luft schnappen und Wimmern zu reduzieren, welch größere Magie konnte es da noch geben?

Er bewegte seine Hüften in einem Rhythmus gegen sie, den sie in jeder Zelle spüren konnte. Schrittweise wuchs die Spannung zwischen ihnen, bis sie den Schmerz übertraf und sie gab nach und folgte ihm zu dem Ort zwischen ihrer beider Gedächtnisse, wo die einzige Sache, die existierte das schmerzhafte Vergnügen ihrer vereinten Körper war. Sie schloss ihre Augen und hob ihre Knie an, hakte ihre Waden über seinen Rücken, damit sie ihn noch tiefer mit ihren Fersen bringen konnte. Er schlang einen Arm unter sie und hielt sie an den Schultern fest, zog gegen ihren Stoß und das Reiben seines Beckens brachte die Hitze zurück, die sie an den Schmerz verloren hatte.

Er neigte sein Gesicht und ihre Wangen pressten sich aneinander. Schweiß rann feucht zwischen ihnen und seine Haut fühlte sich fiebrig und angespannt gegen sie an. Seine Haare hatten ihren Weg in ihren Mund gefunden; sie konnte den würzigen Duft schmecken. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen seinen Rücken hinunter, über seine Narben, die sie fühlen, aber nie gesehen hatte und verinnerlichte die Konturen seiner Wirbelsäule.

Er stützte sich auf seine Hände ab, als ihr Rhythmus schwankte und sie öffnete ihre Augen. Seine Lippen waren feucht und geöffnet, seine Augen fest geschlossen, seine Atmung keuchend.

„Hermine!", schrie er und ihr Herz explodierte.

Da war keine Woge der Lust, nicht wie zuvor, aber sie spürte, dass er sie gefunden hatte, da er über ihr zu zittern begann, zerschellt durch etwas, dass sie nicht sehen konnte. Und das Gefühl von ihm, offen daliegend in ihren Armen, und das Geräusch ihres Namens, hatte ihr eine ganz andere Befriedigung gebracht. Sie hatte das erzeugt, sie hatte das getan und es war besser als Magie, besser als Sieg, besser als alles andere.

Sie beobachtete mit Bedauern, als er wieder zu sich fand und sich von ihr rollte. Sein Gesicht war jetzt leer, aber nicht mit der zielgerichteten Leere, die er getragen hatte, als sie geheiratet haben, sondern die gelernte Leere, die sie schon immer an ihm gekannt hatte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und presste sich gegen seine Seite, entschlossen so viel Lieblichkeit, wie sie nur bekommen konnte, zu kriegen. Er schlang einen Arm um sie und sie lag still da, ängstlich, dass, wenn sie ein Geräusch von sich gab, er sich erinnern würde, genau, wie ihre Gedanken gerade zurückkehrten, wie sie hier zusammen gelandet waren und er darauf bestand, dass sie ging.

Sie lauschte seiner Atmung und dachte an das, was sie getan hatten. Sie waren jetzt eins. Kein Weg führte mehr zurück. Sie wartete, erwartete, dass die Panik zurückkehrte, aber das tat sie nicht. Alles, was sie spürte, war eine Art von mentaler und körperlicher Erschöpfung, die Gedanken ausschlossen. Es war getan, dachte sie und dann, kurz danach, schlief sie ein.

* * *

Als sie aufwachte, sah sie, dass er noch genauso dalag, hinauf … wütend? ... an die Decke starrte. Sie sah ihn neugierig an. Sein schwarzes Haar hatte sich auf dem Kissen verteilt; sein großer, blasser Körper war vollkommen ausgestreckt; sein erschlaffter Penis ruhte auf den Haaren seines Schenkels. Wer ist dieser Mann, den ich geheiratet habe? Wo geht er hin und was liebt er? dachte sie und spürte zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass sich erneut Verlangen aufbaute, warm und sprudelnd in ihren Gliedmaßen.

„Willkommen zurück, Miss Granger", sagte er ruhig und dann geriet sie in Panik. Wie würden sie beiden jetzt miteinander reden?

„Sir", sagte sie.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Ging es ihr gut? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. „Ja."

„Glauben Sie, Sie brauchen einen Heilungstrank?"

„Sir?"

„Haben Sie Schmerzen? Fühlen Sie sich … verletzt? Ich kann Sie ja wohl kaum mit Striemen übersät zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm schicken."

Sie zurück in den Gryffindor–Turm schicken. Die Worte trafen sie schmerzlich, aber es war sinnlos, wo sollte sie ansonsten hingehen? Natürlich würde sie in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückkehren. Das war keine Ehe; es war ein Plan und sie hatten den ersten Schritt beendet, ohne sich, Gott sei Dank, umzubringen.

„Mir geht es gut, Sir. Vielleicht sollte ich etwas mitnehmen, für den Fall, dass etwas auftritt?"

Er nickte und stand auf, und sie war dankbar, dass er verschwand, sodass sie sich nicht vor ihm anziehen musste. Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse zu, zog ihr Höschen hoch und betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihren Rock und ihre Schulrobe fein gefaltet vorfand. Sie richtete gerade die Spange ihrer Robe, als er zurückkehrte, Gott sei Dank auch vollkommen angezogen. Er reichte ihr zwei Phiolen.

„Trinken Sie die Erste jetzt gleich. Es ist ein Verhütungstrank", sagte er. „Der andere ist ein allgemeiner Heilungstrank."

Sie nickte und entkorkte die Phiole, schluckte den Inhalt hinunter. Es war zähflüssig und unangenehm. Sie drehte sich um und steckte die andere Phiole in ihre Schultasche, welche neben ihr stand, wie ein Relikt aus einer anderen Zeit.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie.

„Elf Uhr", antwortete er knapp. „Ich bin mir sicher, Potter und Weasley haben bereits Schaum vor dem Mund gebildet. Sie werden über den Kamin zurück in Ihr Schlafgemach gehen. Eine Vertrauensschülerin sollte nach Sperrstunde nicht mehr in den Kerkern gesehen werden."

Also befanden sich seine Gemächer in den Kerkern. Sie hatte es immer vermutet, aber diese Räume hatten sich nicht so kühl und feucht, wie auch verboten, angefühlt, wie sie erwartet hatte.

„Aber wie kann ich den Kamin benutzen?", fragte sie. „Das Netzwerk ist nicht-"

„Unsere Schwüre, Miss Granger. Oder haben Sie nicht zugehört? Sie haben mir Ihr Zuhause versprochen. Ihre Zimmer sind jetzt eine Erweiterung der meinen. Durch das Flohnetzwerk gelangen Sie dort hin."

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie. Es erschien irgendwie surreal, wie schnell sie beide zu ihrem früheren Selbst zurückgekehrt waren – und, oh Gott, Harry und Ron! Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie ihnen erklären, wo sie gewesen war? Und der Unterricht! Morgen stand Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf den Plan. Wie sollte sie neben Harry sitzen und Snape ansehen, ohne …

„Professor?"

„Ja?"

„Könnte ich … das heißt, wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich morgen bei Verteidigung fehlen würde?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Vertrauensschüler den Unterricht ausfallen lassen sollten. Und Sie scheinen nicht der Typ dafür zu sein."

War er jetzt mit Absicht begriffsstutzig? Sie brauchte Zeit, damit dies eine Erinnerung wurde, es aufzunehmen und dann weitermachen, bevor sie zum Unterricht in ihre Rolle als die ängstliche Schülerin zurückkehrte. „Ich weiß, Sir, aber unter diesen Umständen-"

„Unter diesen Umständen ist es besonders wichtig, dass Sie zum Unterricht erscheinen. Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass Sie lernen müssen, auf dieser feinen Linie zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit zu laufen. Der Dunkle Lord ist wieder auferstanden und-"

„Oh, hören Sie doch auf!", rief sie. „Niemand weiß das besser als ich, und auch wenn Sie es nie zugeben werden, ich könnte jeden in diesem Raum bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verhexen. Es gibt nichts, was Sie morgen in diesem verdammten Unterricht durchnehmen werden, was ich nicht bereits schon gelernt habe und das wissen Sie."

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, für die Anwendung einer unangebrachten Wortwahl", knurrte Snape. „Ich bin noch immer Ihr Lehrer, Miss Granger."

Das musste er gerade sagen. Gerade er, in Anbetracht allem, was sie getan—

„Sie haben recht", schnappte sie, als sie nach dem Gefäß mit dem Flohpulver griff, welches auf dem Kaminsims stand und öffnete den Deckel. „Und ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar für Ihren Unterricht in Ficken, Professor Snape."

„Ist Ihnen denn noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass Sie lernen müssen, Ihre Gefühle zu verbergen? Der Rest unser aller Leben hängt von dieser Farce ab und Sie müssen sich dem beugen. Angefangen morgen mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-"

Sie warf das Pulver in die Flammen und beobachtete, wie sie grün aufloderten. Das Letzte, was sie hörte, als sie durchtrat, war Snapes höhnische Stimme, die sagte: „Fünfzig weitere Punkte … und ich hatte eher angenommen, dass ich Sie darin unterrichtet hätte, wie man richtig Liebe macht."


	5. V

**V**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen ihr Zimmer verließ, fand sie Harry und Ron ängstlich im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum wartend.

„Hermine!", sagte Ron und ging in großen Schritten auf sie zu, als sie die Treppe hinunter kam. „Wo warst du? Du bist nie aus Dumbledores Büro zurückgekehrt. Wir haben hier bis Mitternacht auf dich gewartet!"

Harry sah sie zögernd an. Sie wusste, er fragte sich, ob Dumbledore ihr tatsächlich Informationen gegeben oder ein Privileg eingeräumt hatte, welches er nicht besaß. Sie wusste, sie sollte Mitleid mit ihm haben; armer Harry, der niemanden außer dem alten Zauberer hatte, der ihn führte und er beschützte seine Beziehung zu Dumbledore mit Eifersucht. Aber im Moment hatte sie für niemanden Mitleid übrig. Harry konnte sich seine Eifersucht sonst wo hinstecken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was man von ihr verlangt hatte.

Sie seufzte. „Tut mir leid. Professor Dumbledore wollte mich ausgerechnet wegen einem Muggel-Kreuzworträtsel sehen. Er hat Geschmack an ihnen gefunden und hatte sich gedacht, es würde mich freuen, wenn ich ihm etwas helfen könnte. Er schien zu denken, dies sei eine Art von Geburtstagsgeschenk. Es war schon ziemlich spät, also durfte ich durch den Kamin zurück zum Turm. Ich war so fertig, da bin ich sofort eingeschlafen."

Im Grunde, nachdem sie jegliche Götter gedankt hatte, dass Lavender und Parvati schliefen, als sie zurückgekehrt war, hatte Hermine die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und ist in ihrem Kopf immer wieder ihren Abend in den Gemächern von Professor Snape durchgegangen und hatte versucht mit einer Entschuldigung aufzukommen, die so einfach und langweilig war, dass Harry und Ron nicht weiter nachfragen würden. Sie hatte letztendlich entschieden, Kreuzworträtsel waren akademisch genug, um sie fernzuhalten und zu sehr Muggel, damit es außerhalb ihres Interesses lag und etwas war, was Dumbledore lieben würde. Als sie um drei Uhr morgens noch immer hellwach gewesen war, war sie durch die Korridore der Schule zur Eulerei geschlichen und hatte dem Schulleiter eine Eule mit ihrer Nachricht, in der sie die Geschichte erklärt hatte, geschickt.

Harry lachte und erzählte ihnen wieder von Dumbledores neuem Interesse an Strickmustern, von der er erfahren hatte, als sie die Ferien über Professor Slughorn besucht hatten, als ob er zeigen wollte, dass auch er die vertraulichen, ungewöhnlichen Interessen des Schulleiters kannte. Hermine seufzte. Zumindest hatten sie ihr die Geschichte abgekauft.

* * *

Während des Frühstücks erhielt Hermine eine weitere Eule von Dumbledore. Sie löste das Pergament von dem Bein des Überbringers und bot ihr als Gegenleistung ihr Toast an. Sie hatte keinen besonderen Hunger.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,__  
_

_vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe bei dem Kreuzworträtsel. Sie waren unerlässlich gewesen. Ich sollte mich mal mit den Werken des Muggel Goethe, die Sie vorgeschlagen haben, beschäftigen, da es mir das Zitat in dem Rätsel angetan hat, „Laut dem Autor von Faust, was ist eine endlose Verpflichtung, welche nur durch die Ewigkeit gelöst werden kann – 3 Buchstaben" (für den Fall, dass Sie es vergessen haben sollten). Ich wäre nie alleine auf die Antwort gekommen. Ich werde für immer in Ihrer Schuld stehen, meine Liebe.  
_

_Albus Dumbledore  
_

Harry las die Nachricht über ihre Schulter hinweg. „Was bedeutet es?", fragte er.

„Nur eine Redewendung der Muggel", sagte Hermine und wandte sich von ihnen ab, da Tränen in ihre Augen stachen. Sie blinzelte sie weg.

„Ich habe noch nie davon gehört. Was ist die Antwort?"

„Ehe", flüsterte sie.

„Hermine, geht's dir gut?", fragte Ron. „Du siehst etwas blass aus."

„Ich bin nur müde. Es war ein langer Abend gewesen", sagte sie.

„Du scheinst nicht die Einzige zu sein, die eine lange Nacht hinter sich hat. Snape sieht noch schrecklicher aus als sonst", sagte Harry, und deutete mit seiner Gabel auf den Lehrertisch. „Versteht dieser Mann eigentlich nicht, dass er auch mal duschen muss?"

Wut brodelte in ihrer Brust - wie konnte er es wagen? – Bis sie sich daran erinnerte, auch sie war wütend auf den ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Schleimiger alter Mistkerl", sagte Ron liebenswürdig. „Da wir gerade davon reden, Hermine, da du jetzt dem Schulleiter mit seinen Hausaufgaben geholfen hast, könntest du dir noch mal meinen Aufsatz für Verteidigung ansehen?"

* * *

Flankiert von Harry und Ron betrat sie den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Sie setzte sich, ohne aufzublicken, auf ihren gewohnten Platz zwischen den beiden und für einen weiteren Moment suchte sie vermeintlich in ihrer Tasche nach ihrer Feder. Alles, um nicht den Mann ansehen zu müssen, dem sie so voreilig zugestimmt hatte, zu beschützen, der sie noch am letzten Abend zu ihrem schamlosen Höhepunkt getrieben und sie dann ohne ein Wort des Rates oder Trost weggeschickt hatte.

„Ruhe", sagte er den Unterricht einleitend.

Hermine blickte sich schnell um und sah, wie es still im Raum wurde; alle Gesichter waren auf Snape gerichtet. Zögernd tat sie es ihnen gleich.

„Da so viele von Ihnen mehr als deutlich bewiesen haben, außerstande zu sein, wortlose Zauber zu praktizieren, erscheint es nur vernünftig, dass wir unsere Zeit den Schildzaubern widmen."

Die Klasse blieb ruhig, wartend.

„Der geläufigste Schildzauber ist natürlich der _Protego_. Jedoch gibt es noch zwei weitere Abwandlungen von dem Zauber. Ich nehme nicht an, dass irgendwer von Ihnen sie kennt?"

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und streckte ihre Hand in die Luft. Er wollte Normalität? Dann würde er auch Normalität bekommen.

Snape vollführte eine übertriebene Darbietung sich in dem Raum umzusehen, bevor er seufzte und sagte: „Also schön. Miss Granger?"

„Die drei verschiedenen Arten des Protego-Schildzauber sind: der einfache Protego, Protego Horribilis und Protego Totalum."

Er nickte ihr knapp zu.

_Nun, das war weit von seinen sonstigen Beleidigungen entfernt_, dachte sie, aber anstatt dankbar zu sein, war sie beunruhigt. Er wusste, dass es keine Abweichung von ihren normalen Verhalten geben durfte – das hatte er ihr selbst gesagt, dieser Mistkerl. Deshalb saß sie jetzt hier im Unterricht anstatt in ihrem Zimmer, um sich dort ihre Wunden zu lecken.

Ihre Hand schoss zurück in die Luft.

„Ja?", schnappte er.

„Ich—ich-", begann sie und legte noch ein kleines Zittern in ihre Stimme. „Ich dachte mir, Sie wollen vielleicht noch wissen, was jeder Einzelne macht."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Miss Granger, ich bin mir sehr wohl im Klaren über die einzelnen Zauber. Wohl wage ich zu behaupten, besser als jemand, der lediglich die Definitionen aus einem Buch verinnerlicht hat? Und ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mich diese Klasse unterrichten lassen würden."

Da. Das war besser. Ihre Wangen erröteten auf natürliche Weise, eine fast klassische Antwort auf seinen Zorn. Jetzt befanden sie sich wieder auf vertrauten Boden.

„Der einfache Protego-Zauber", sagte Snape, welcher Harry zu verspotten schien, da er natürlich darin bewandert war, „ist ein monostabiler Zauber. Es wehrt den Zauber ab, der auf ihn gerichtet ist, und verschwindet dann. Er hat ein paar bleibende Auswirkungen gegenüber körperliche oder Muggel-Attacken, aber da niemand von Ihnen dumm genug sein sollte auf einen Kampf zurückzugreifen, ist seine Brauchbarkeit begrenzt. Weit mehr angemessener sind die zwei anderen Varianten, Protego Horribilis und Protego Totalum."

Harrys Hand war in der Luft. Hermine beobachtete ihn aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus und bemerkte zufrieden, wie er wütend seinen Zauberstab umklammerte.

„Potter?"

„Sie haben nicht erwähnt, dass der Protego-Zauber einen Zauber so stark abwehren kann, dass er zurück auf den Angreifer geworfen wird", sagte Harry. Sie wusste, Harry bezog sich auf seinen niederschmetternden Okklumentik-Unterricht mit Snape.

„Unfälle, denke ich, finden wohl kaum eine Notwendigkeit im Lehrplan", sagte Snape. „Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass dieser Zauber durchweg dieses Verhalten an den Tag legt."

„Vielleicht sind Sie einfach nur nicht gut genug", murmelte Harry finster. Snape warf ihm einem mörderischen Blick zu, der Hermine sagte, er hatte es sehr wohl gehört.

„Sollen wir es dann versuchen, Potter?", fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Harry stand augenblicklich auf, holte mit seinem Zauberstab aus, um einen Fluch zu werfen, aber Snape gluckste leise. „Oh nein. Sie haben doch nicht wirklich angenommen, ich werde es Ihnen erlauben, mich zu verfluchen? Wenn Sie so davon überzeugt sind, dass der Zauber das tun wird, was Sie gesagt haben, warum erlauben Sie es mir dann nicht Sie zu verfluchen?"

Harry nickte steif, bereitete sich darauf vor den Schildzauber zu zaubern.

Snape zuckte mit seinem Zauberstab in Harrys Richtung und Harry schrie: „Protego!"

Plötzlich flog Harry durch die Luft. Hermine beobachtete entsetzt, wie er auf den Kopf gestellt wurde, in der Luft an einem Fuß baumelte, seine Roben fielen über seinen Bauch.

„Vielleicht werden Sie wortlose Zauber jetzt etwas mehr schätzen, wo Sie doch aus erster Hand ihre Vorteile erfahren haben?", lächelte Snape süffisant.

_Gott sei Dank trug er Hosen, _dachte Hermine wild, zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab heraus und schrie: „Liberacorpus!" Ihre Gedanken schossen zu dem Zaubertränkebuch des Halbblutprinzen. Harry hatte diesen Zauber erst vor kurzem gelernt.

„Miss Granger!", rief Snape, als Harry kurzerhand auf den Boden fiel.

„Sir?", fragte sie wütend.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilt zu haben, Potter zu erlösen."

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass das Verfluchen von Schülern zum Lehrplan von Hogwarts gehört", erwiderte sie.

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor", donnerte Snape, „und Nachsitzen in meinem Büro um acht Uhr, heute Abend."

„Weil ich einen Fluch aufgehoben habe?"

„Hermine", zischte Ron und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. Plötzlich schien Snape zusammenzuzucken und ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck streifte sein Gesicht. Er verschränkte seine Arme, vergrub seine Hände in den Falten seines Gewandes.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger, bevor Sie für Ihr Haus noch mehr Punkte verlieren", befahl er ihr, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und durchquerte mit großen Schritten den Klassenraum.

Was war gerade eben passiert? Sie schaute zu Ron hinüber, aber er schien nichts Außergewöhnliches bemerkt zu haben. Harry stand von dem Boden auf und setzte sich zurück auf den Platz neben sie.

„Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte sie.

Er nickte, sein Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet. „Tut mir leid wegen dem Nachsitzen", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme und sie nickte, als ob sie sagen wollte: „Mach dir keinen Kopf." Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Snape, setzte ihren gewöhnlichen wütenden, aber dennoch interessierten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

_Oh Gott, Nachsitzen._ Welche perverse Art der Qual würde er sich unter diesen Umständen für sie ausdenken? Sie versuchte sich auf Snapes Vortrag zu konzentrieren, machte sich sogar ein paar Notizen zugunsten der _Protego_-Varianten, aber ihre Gedanken waren bereits in den Kerkern.

* * *

Prompt um acht Uhr klopfte sie an Snapes Bürotür. Bei ihrer Berührung öffnete sich die Tür. _Mein Heim, ist dein Heim_, dachte sie reuevoll, als sie den Raum betrat. Sie weigerte sich, sich ihm privat unterzuordnen, auch wenn sie es in der Öffentlichkeit tun musste.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch, welcher übersät von Pergamentrollen war.

„Guten Abend", sagte er ohne aufzublicken.

„Sir", antwortete sie.

„Ich entschuldige mich, falls ich gestern Abend etwas grob mit Ihnen gewesen bin", sagte er noch immer nicht aufblickend. „Ihre Darstellung heute war bewundernswert."

„Danke, Sir. Obwohl es kaum eine Darstellung gewesen ist. Ich hätte Harry trotzdem von dem Fluch erlöst."

„Ganz genau, Miss Granger. Hätten Sie mir gegenüber auch nur in irgendeiner Weise gezögert, hätten Sie mich … enttäuscht. Ich glaube, Sie verstehen jetzt, warum ich darauf bestanden habe, dass Sie den Unterricht beiwohnen sollten?"

„Haben Sie mich zum Nachsitzen hergeholt, damit Sie sich darüber erfreuen können?" _Mistkerl_.

„Bestimmt nicht. Sie sind zum Nachsitzen hier, weil ich die Schüler zum Nachsitzen verurteile. Und weil die Kessel der Erstklässler Aufmerksamkeit benötigen."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Zumindest war er ehrlich. „Verstehe. Darf ich Magie benutzen?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Hermine machte sich daran, die Kessel zu säubern. Snape fuhr damit fort, die Pergamente auf seinem Tisch zu benoten. Sie war amüsiert zu bemerken, dass er leicht summte, während er arbeite. Es war weniger eine Melodie als ein permanentes Pulsieren von Missbilligungen.

Einige der Kessel waren fast vollkommen geschmolzen. Es erinnerte sie an Neville in ihrem ersten Jahr, wo er es noch nicht einmal schaffte, den einfachsten Zaubertrank zu brauen, ohne ein erschreckendes Ergebnis abzuliefern. Schweigend zauberte sie einen Stärkungszauber auf die schlimmsten Kessel, in der Hoffnung, ein paar der armen Schüler für nächste Woche zu mehr Glück zu verhelfen.

„Sagen Sie, stärken Sie alle Gryffindor-Kessel oder nur Longbottoms?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als Snapes Stimme die Ruhe durchschnitt. Als sie sich schuldig umdrehte, um ihn anzusehen, sah sie, dass er die letzte Pergamentrolle zusammengerollt hatte und bewegungslos in seinem Stuhl saß. Sie fragte sich, wie lange er sie schon beobachtet hatte.

„Sir?"

„Ich frage mich, wie Weasleys Kessel seinen letzten Versuch des Schluckauf-Trankes überlebt hatte."

Sich erinnernd, lächelte sie. Ron hatte die Nieswurz vor dem Sophienkraut hinzugefügt, wodurch der Trank instabil wurde. Als er die gepulverten Stachelschweinstacheln hinzugefügt hatte, hatte es eine fürchterliche Explosion gegeben.

„Ich war in der Annahme, Sie haben gesagt, da ist nichts zwischen Ihnen und Weasley", sagte Snape und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ist es auch nicht", antwortete sie.

„Wirklich?", sagte er gelangweilt. „Die meisten Menschen starren nicht verliebt in die Ferne, wenn die Namen derer erwähnt werden, die ihnen nichts bedeuten."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass er mir nichts bedeutet. Ron ist einer meiner besten Freunde. Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass wir keine … romantische … Beziehung haben."

„Lügnerin."

„Bin ich nicht! Offen gesagt verstehe ich nicht, was Sie das angeht."

„Warum es mich sorgt, wenn Sie lügen? Weil mein Leben in Ihren Händen liegt. Ich muss Ihnen vertrauen können."

Sie knurrte fast frustriert auf. „Sie können mir vertrauen. Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meine Beziehung zu Ron angeht!"

„Weil ich es nicht mag, wenn die Leute meinen Besitz anfassen, Miss Granger."

_Sein Besitz?_ „Und was genau wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Als er Sie heute im Unterricht angefasst hat, leuchtete mein Ring golden auf", sagte Snape. „Für einen Moment war er sichtbar. Die Ringe sind gegen Untreue verzaubert, wie Sie sicherlich selbst erkannt haben mussten. Jeder, der Sie mit … amourösen Absichten … berührt, hebt den Zauber auf."

Hermine war sprachlos. Ron … hatte Gefühle für sie? Er hatte sie mit amourösen Absichten berührt? Für einen Augenblick hüpfte ihr Herz in ihren Hals und dann krachte es durch ihren Brustkorb, als sie erkannte, dass es jetzt irrelevant war. All die Stunden, in denen Sie seine Arbeit nachgesehen, ihr Haar verzaubert hatte oder ihre Verabredung mit den albernen Viktor Krum – alles war jetzt wertlos. Sie hatte ihn für sich gewonnen und jetzt konnte sie ihn nicht haben. Sie schürzte ihre Lippen, spannte ihr Kinn an, gewillt nicht zu weinen.

„Ich werde Sie nicht belügen, Professor Snape. Da ist nichts zwischen Ron und mir und es ist auch niemals etwas gewesen. Ich — nun, war einige Jahre lang in ihm verliebt gewesen, aber er hatte nie meine Gefühle erwidert. Das ist alles."

Snape setzte sich vor und einige der Falten auf seiner Stirn verschwanden. Ein Blick gefüllt von Scham kreuzte sein Gesicht und war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass sie es ich auch nur eingebildet haben könnte.

„Anscheinend haben Sie sich geirrt", flüsterte er. „Jedoch macht dies die Dinge schwieriger. Wenn Weasley Ihnen die Butter reicht, kann es nicht sein, dass dann jedes Mal mein Ring sichtbar wird."

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß, Sir. Ich werde — nun, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich werde auf seinen Hausaufgaben herumreiten und mich weigern seine Aufsätze nachzusehen. Ich werde den Chudley Cannons verachten-"

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich befürchte, das wird nicht reichen. Wenn der Junge eine Schwärmerei für Sie entwickelt hat, dann wird er diese Dinge nur als eine Herausforderung ansehen. Nein, was Sie tun müssen, ist ihm jemand anderen zum Herumknutschen zu suchen."

„Jemand anderen zum Herumknutschen?"

„Sicherlich wird es neben Ihnen noch ein paar Mädchen in Ihrem Jahr geben, die Mitleid mit ihm haben werden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Sir. Aber ich werde mich umhören."

„Tun Sie das. Und Miss Granger?"

„Ja?"

„Tun Sie es schnell. So wird es weniger wehtun."

Sie sah ihn an, Verwunderung auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Sie können jetzt gehen", sagte er knapp, sammelte seine Pergamente ein und stand von dem Tisch auf.

* * *

Als Hermine durch die Porträtöffnung kletterte, sah sie Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum bereits auf sie warten. Auch wenn sie wusste, sie taten nur das, was sie immer taten, dem, der bei Snape nachsitzen musste, zu bemitleiden. Innerlich seufzte sie. Es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, einfach die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafraum zu gehen, ohne die letzten eineinhalb Stunden noch einmal zu durchleben.

„Was hat er dich machen lassen?", frage Harry augenblicklich, als sie sich zu ihnen setzte. Sie unterdrückte ein erschöpftes Lächeln. _Was hat er mich eigentlich machen lassen?__  
_

__„Nichts allzu Schlimmes. Ich durfte nur die Kessel der Erstklässler säubern."

„Mit oder ohne Magie?", fragte Ron.

„Ohne, natürlich", sagte sie. „Und so wie es aussah, sind die Erstklässler ungefähr genauso talentiert im Brauen von Zaubertränken wie Neville. Aber wirklich, es hätte schlimmer sein können."

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben!", sagte Harry. „Mich einfach vor der ganzen Klasse zu verhexen — er hat das genausten geplant! Er wusste, ich würde nicht bereit sein."

„Ich stimme dir zu, es war falsch war", sagte Hermine. „Aber es beweist schon irgendwie seinen Standpunkt in Bezug auf wortlose Zauber – der Ausführende hat wirklich einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde-"

„Das weiß ich doch!", schrie Harry. „Denkst du etwa, ich tue es nicht, weil es mir egal ist? Ich kann es nicht."

„Du kannst es, Harry", beruhigte Hermine ihn. „Du hast nur noch nicht ganz den Dreh raus. Wir werden daran arbeiten. Ich lass dich sogar an mir üben."

„Kann ich auch mit üben?", fragte Ron und Hermine fragte sich, wie sie nur so blind sein konnte. Ron Weasley fragte nach zusätzlichem Unterricht? Es hätte offensichtlich sein müssen, dass er sich letztendlich in sie verliebt hatte. Wie lange ging das schon so? Sie musste schnell handeln, um seine Aufmerksamkeit abzulenken.

„Natürlich kannst du das", sagte sie. „Vielleicht frage ich noch-"

Gerade in diesem Moment betraten Lavender und Parvati den Gemeinschaftsraum, sie rochen nach Weihrauch und kicherten wild.

„Wir kommen gerade von Professor Trelawney", sagte Parvati. „Sie hat Lavender vorhergesagt, dass ein gut aussehender Quidditch-Star sie von den Beinen reißen wird."

Harry sah sie unwohl an, eine leichte Röte kroch seinen Hals hinunter.

Lavender. Das könnte funktionieren. Sie war hübsch und temperamentvoll und genauso desinteressiert am Lernen – außer Wahrsagen, natürlich – wie Ron selbst. Natürlich stand Parvati nicht zur Debatte. Ron hatte seine Verabredung mit ihrer Schwester, Padma, in ihrem vierten Jahr auf dem Weihnachtsball so vermasselt, dass Parvati kaum mit ihnen sprach.

„—Lavender!"

„Ja?" , sagte die blonde Hexe und begutachtete Hermine skeptisch.

„Oh, ich habe gerade noch zu den Jungs gesagt, sie könnten etwas Hilfe mit ihren wortlosen Zaubern gebrauchen und ich habe mir überlegt, vielleicht könntest du ja mit uns zusammen üben?"

Argwöhnisch schaute Lavender von Harry zu Ron. Dann schien sie sich an Trelawney „Prophezeiung" zu erinnern und ihre Miene hellte sich auf. „Sicher! Ich könnte auch noch etwas Übung gebrauchen!"

„Ausgezeichnet!", sagte Hermine und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke von Harry und Ron.

„Nun, wir wollten gerade nach oben gehen", sagte Parvati, offensichtlich mehr als bereit sich von Rons Gegenwart zu befreien.

„Ich komme mit euch", sagte Hermine und sprang aus ihrem Sessel. Sie wusste, jeder in dem Raum trug vermutlich einen ähnlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, also blickte sie niemanden an und eilte die Stufen zum Schlafraum der Mädchen hinauf.

„Also, was ist los, Hermine?", fragte Lavender zögernd, als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatten.

„Nichts. Ich habe nur heute genug von ihnen." Sie seufzte schwer, als ob sie deutlich machen wollte, was für ein Ballast Harry und Ron sein konnten. Parvati schnaubte zustimmend. _Beiß an, Lavender,_ dachte sie. _Beiß an.__  
_

„Oh, aber ich denke, dass du Glück hast", sagte Lavender. „Harry und Ron folgen dir einfach überall hin."

_Verkauft!,_ dachte sie triumphierend. „Nun, es wäre natürlich etwas anderes, wenn wir ausgehen würden", sagte Hermine. „Aber so wollen sie nur, dass ich ihre Hausaufgaben korrigiere."

Lavender nickte mitfühlend. Dann fragte sie: „Bist du … bist du in einen von ihnen verliebt?"

„Oh, nein. Ich bin noch immer mit Viktor zusammen", log Hermine.

„Ich habe mich oft gewundert!", rief Lavender. „Erzähl, ist er genauso dunkel und mysteriös, wie er ausschaut?"

Viktor? Dunkel und mysteriös? Nun, sie nahm an, es musste für jemanden so ausschauen, der nicht seit sechs Monaten damit gekämpft hatte ein Wort zu verstehen. „Ja, er ist sehr … stark", sagte sie.

„Du hast ja solch ein Glück", quietschte Lavender erneut.

Hermine senkte mit einem kleinen Lächeln ihren Blick und hoffte sie sah bescheiden und ergriffen aus. „Ja, gut, er macht mich glücklich. Aber wenn ich Viktor nicht hätte", fügte sie hinzu, „denke ich Ron wäre ein ausgezeichneter Treffer."

„Ron?", sagte Parvati. „Ron ist der rücksichtsloseste Dummkopf, den ich kenne! Auf dem Weihnachtsball, da hat er-"

„Aber das ist schon Jahre her", unterbrach Hermine sie. „Er ist … seitdem ziemlich erwachsen geworden …" Sie verstummte, rief somit eine Menge von unangebrachten Dingen hervor, die wahrscheinlich gelogen waren.

„Wirklich?", fragte Lavender. „Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass Harry-"

„Nein, nicht Harry", sagte Hermine. „Harry ist zu beschäftigt, weißt du. Zwischen Du-weißt-schon-wem und Quidditch … nun, ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er der aufmerksamste Freund wäre. Und er ist auch etwas klein, findest du nicht?", fügte sie mit einem verräterischen Gefühl hinzu.

„Nun …", begann Lavender. „Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Und er geht auch nicht mit der Mode, oder? Ron ist da viel beständiger."

„Ja", stimmte Hermine ihr zu, verblüfft darüber, dass man sich eine Person darüber aussuchte, ob er modisch war oder nicht.

„Danke, Hermine!" Lavender strahlte, als sie ihre Robe auszog. „Und du weißt ja, wenn du jemals einen Rat mit Viktor oder so brauchst …"

„Wirst du die Erste sein, die ich fragen werde", sagte Hermine.

Hermine sank auf ihr Himmelbett, in ihrem Kopf jagten sich die Ereignisse gegenseitig. Also hatte sie Ron jetzt an Lavender überreicht. Es tat weniger weh, als sie gedacht hatte, auch wenn sie erkannte, sie würde es nicht genau wissen, bis sie die beiden zusammen gesehen hatte. Aber sicherlich hatte Snape recht- es war am besten, wenn sie einfach weitermachen würde. Und wie seltsam das war, als er es ihr vorgeschlagen hatte. Er hatte einen solch … nostalgischen … Blick gehabt, als ob er einen Rat geben würde, den er sich hart erkämpft hatte. _Tut er dir jetzt etwa leid_, Hermine Granger?, dachte sie. _Nachdem er Harry verhext und dich zum Nachsitzen verdonnert hatte … ganz zu schweigen von … nun …_Aber, er war doch nicht so schlimm gewesen, oder? Er hatte sogar mit ihr gescherzt, auf seine Art und Weise, und hat ihr gesagt, dass er sie hat nachsitzen lassen, weil er selbst nicht die Kessel säubern wollte. _Er macht dich weich, _dachte sie scharf. _Er macht dich weich, damit er das nächste Mal noch härter zuschlagen kann und das darfst du nicht zulassen._

Sie driftete mitten in ihren verwirrten Gedanken in den Schlaf.

* * *

Zurück in seinen Gemächern, ging Snape ruhelos von Zimmer zu Zimmer. Warum hatte er sie so viel von seinem Zuhause sehen lassen? Jetzt gab es keinen Ort mehr, wo er einfach nur sitzen konnte, ohne von Erinnerungen an ihre blassen, delikaten Händen und ihrem warmen, bereitwilligen Mund heimgesucht zu werden. Und diesen lächerlichen Busch, den sie Haare nannte, dachte er wild. Ganz zu schweigen von ihren Zähnen. Offenbar ist sie nicht so schlau, wie alle sagten, wenn sie noch nicht einmal erkannt hatte, dass Weasley hinter ihr her war.

Er ging ihre Nachsitzstunde in seinem Kopf noch einmal durch und versuchte sich damit zu beruhigen, dass er seinen Teil als den herzlosen Zaubertränkemeister so gut wie immer gespielt hatte. Wie ungewöhnlich ihr gemeinsamer Umstand auch sein mochte, konnte er ihr nicht erlauben, seine Darstellung zu durchdringen. Vielleicht hätte er härter mit dem Mädchen sein sollen. Es war einfach nur ein Trost für ihn, jetzt gab es da endlich noch jemand anderen innerhalb dieser Mauern, die ebenfalls ein Doppelleben führte. Jemand, der er vielleicht vertrauen konnte.

_Du darfst dich nicht auf sie verlassen. Sie mag dir vielleicht vertrauen,_ sagte er sich ernst, _aber sie wird nie deine Freundschaft oder sonst was von dir haben wollen_. Es wäre für sie undenkbar. Und das war heute während ihrer Unterhaltung mehr als deutlich gewesen. Es war ihr noch nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen danach zu fragen, wer ein Interesse für ihn hegen könnte, wer ihren verdammten Ring sichtbar machen könnte. _Wer könnte schon Severus Snape lieben?_, würde sie denken, wenn er es ansprechen würde. Niemand, anscheinend. Noch nicht einmal seine Frau. Aber was bedeutete es schon? Es würden noch ein paar Monate der Folter vor ihm liegen und dann die köstliche Stille der Unendlichkeit.

Endlich setzte er sich zurück an seinen Schreibtisch und begann mit seiner Arbeit.


	6. VI

**VI**

Nach dem Abend, an dem sie nachsitzen musste, verlief das Leben in Hogwarts wie gewöhnlich, bis ihr dieser ganze Vorfall wie ein merkwürdiger Traum vorkam. Der Unterricht ging weiter – besonders hatte sie die Einleitung der Runen Dreiecksmethode in Arithmantik genossen und selbst Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verlief problemlos. Sie und Snape fuhren mit ihrem Schlagabtausch fort und sie wurde langsam geschickt in wortlosen Zaubern. Natürlich vermied sie Ron geflissentlich und war dankbarer denn je, dass sie … ah, dabei assistiert hatte … dass er dem Gryffindor Quidditch Team beitreten durfte und so waren er und Harry oft beim Training.

Professor Slughorns Versammlungen waren für sie ebenfalls eine Zuflucht, und auch wenn sie oft dachte, sie würde sterben, wenn sie noch ein Gramm von der kristallisierten Ananas essen musste, war sie dankbar für die Zeit, die sie mit Harry und Ginny verbringen durfte, ohne jedes Mal vor Rons Berührung zu flüchten. Im Grunde war der einzige Gedanke, den sie in letzter Zeit ihrer Situation abverlangen konnte, der, dass sie hoffte, das Lavender sich etwas beeilen würde und endlich den ersten Schritt tat, damit auch der Rest ihres Lebens wieder in normalen Zügen verlaufen konnte. Sie vermisste die einfache Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Harry und Ron.

Eines Freitagabends, nach Astronomie, gingen die drei von der Küche zurück, wo sie sich einen abendlichen Nachtsnack gegönnt hatten, spürte sie, wie ihr Ring sich erwärmte und schließlich zu brennen begann. Sie verkrampfte ihre linke Hand zu einer Faust und sah sich um, wohin sie verschwinden konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry. „Er ist natürlich gut, aber ich wollte ihn nicht fragen, bevor ich es nicht mit dir abgesprochen habe … du weißt schon, er ist Ginnys Freund und …"

Ron blickte finster drein und hatte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Robe gestopft. „Ich denke, es ist vollkommen egal", antwortete er dunkle. „Ich meine, der Punkt ist doch die Slytherin zu besiegen … also, wenn du es musst … Auch wenn ich mir immer noch wünschte, du würdest mich aus dem Team rauslassen."

Plötzlich sah sie eine Antwort vor sich. „Hey, ihr beiden, geht ihr schon mal vor. Ich gehe noch mal schnell auf die Toilette", sagte sie, bestrebt endlich den Ring von ihrem Finger zu entfernen. Sie fragte sich, ob magische Verbrennungen eine Narbe hinterlassen konnten.

„Wir sehen dich dann im Turm", sagte Harry und wandte sich zurück an Ron. „Ich weiß, Mann, aber wir müssen es Malfoy zeigen, selbst wenn …", seine Stimme verstummte, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie eilte in eine Kabine, riss den Ring herunter und hielt ihn ins Licht.

_Büro des Schulleiters. Allein. Beeilung.__  
_

Kälte floss durch sie hindurch. Nicht einmal in den letzten vier Wochen hatte Snape den Ring benutzt, um sie zu kontaktieren. Und wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, dann hatte sie ihn … seit Montag? ... während den Mahlzeiten nicht in der Großen Halle gesehen. Panik begann in ihr aufzusteigen. Wo ist er gewesen? Sie steckte den Ring wieder an, eilte in Richtung des Büros des Schulleiters, lief zurück durch den Korridor für Zauberkünste, damit sie Harry und Ron nicht begegnete.

Als sie vor dem Wasserspeier zum Stehen kam, erkannte Hermine, dass sie das Passwort nicht wusste.

„Zischende Wissbies?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Ungerührt starrte der Wasserspeier sie ernst an.

„Verdammt", fluchte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche. Sie berührte den Ring und dachte mit all ihrer Kraft: _Passwort?_ Sekunden später erwärmte sich der unsichtbare Ring und sie schaute auf die Innenseite. Trotz ihrer Angst kräuselten sich ihre Lippen.

„Eismäuse", sagte sie dem Wasserspeier und er sprang zur Seite.

Sie nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal und preschte, ohne vorher anzuklopfen, durch Dumbledores Bürotür. Sie fand ihn über Professor Snape gebeugt, welcher bewusstlos über einen überfüllten Stuhl hing. Seine Roben waren getränkt mit Blut, auch wenn sie die Quelle nicht ausmachen konnte. Dumbledore hielt Snapes Ring in einer Hand und in der anderen seinen Zauberstab. Hermine erkannte, dass er den Ring benutzt hatte, um sie herbeizurufen, da Snape offenkundig zu schwer verletzt war, aber dennoch verspürte sie eine neugierige Erleichterung, als er den Ring zurück an Snapes Finger steckte.

„Professor Dumbledore … was …?"

„Danke, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind, Hermine", sagte Dumbledore, trat hinter sie, um die Tür zu schließen. „Wie Sie sehen, wurde Professor Snape verletzt."

„Hatte er … war es … Voldemort?"

„Ja. Professor Snape wurde am frühen Dienstagmorgen gerufen. Er ist jetzt gerade erst zum Schloss zurückgekehrt. Ich bin überaus dankbar, dass er es zum Schloss geschafft hat."

„Warum ist er nicht im Krankenflügel? Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?"

„Das denke ich nicht", sagte Dumbledore. „Madam Pomfrey ist eine ausgezeichnete Heilerin, aber sie hat keine Erfahrungen mit solch dunkler Magie – und der _Cruciatus-Fluch _ist unverkennbar in seiner Auswirkung. Sie wäre zu Recht alarmiert und würde einige Fragen stellen. Nein, für gewöhnlich kümmere ich mich um Professor Snape selbst."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr ganzer Körper taub wurde, als er die Worte ‚Cruciatus-Fluch' gesprochen hatte. „Was ist es dann, Sir? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

„Ich befürchte, ich benötige ziemlich viel Hilfe. Ich muss für ein paar Dinge … die Harry betreffen, das Schloss verlassen", sagte er und warf ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Es kann nicht warten. Ich muss Sie darum bitten, sich um Professor Snape zu kümmern."

„Um ihn kümmern? Aber, wenn schon Madam Pomfrey nicht-"

„Ich habe absolutes Vertrauen in Sie", sagte Dumbledore, ihren Protest vollkommen ignorierend. „Ich habe bereits rausgesucht, was Sie benötigen werden: Einige Heilungszauber, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass Sie bereits mit ihnen vertraut sind; Diptam- und Murtlapessenz, um die Wunden zu heilen und zu beruhigen, aber seien Sie vorsichtig nicht zu viel von beiden aufzutragen, da sie manchmal unerwünschte Wechselwirkungen hervorrufen könnten; und der Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf. Wie Sie sehen können, habe ich ihm bereits eine Dosis verabreicht. Sie müssen auf Schüttelfrost und Fieber achten. Zauber gegen Schüttelfrost schocken – halten Sie ihn warm mit seinen Gliedmaßen hochgehoben. Fieber deutet für gewöhnlich auf eine Infektion hin. Wenn er Fieber bekommt, dann setzen Sie das Murtlap ab und erhöhen das Diptam. Und Kältekompressen sind niemals verkehrt."

„Aber Sir-"

„Hermine, ich würde Sie nicht darum bitten, wenn es nicht einer so großen Notwendigkeit bedarf", sagte er bestimmt. „Der Cruciatus-Fluch manifestiert sich für gewöhnlich in Albträumen und Muskelkrämpfen. Seien Sie vorsichtig und massieren Sie jegliche Krämpfe, die auftreten könnten, aus seinen Muskeln."

„Aber, Sir, die Verletzungen? Woher kommen sie?"

„Auspeitschungen-", flüsterte Dumbledore, „der besonders widerwärtigen Sorte. Voldemort besitzt eine Peitsche, die die Qual für Stunden fortsetzt, selbst wenn die Schläge längst aufgehört haben. Er wird jeden Schlag noch einmal erleben, diesmal, als ob sie aus Flammen angefertigt seien. Das ist der Grund für den traumlosen Schlaf-Trank. Ich habe bisher noch kein Heilmittel für den Schmerz gefunden. Er wird schreien, also vergewissern Sie sich, seine Gemächer zu isolieren."

„Seine Gemächer?"

„Er braucht jetzt Bettruhe. Und wenn er in seinen eigenen Räumen ist, werden Sie beide nicht auf Harrys Karte zu sehen sein. Ich werde Ihnen dabei helfen, ihn durch den Kamin zu bringen, aber dann muss ich los."

Hermine war fast starr vor Angst, aber sie wagte es nicht dem Schulleiter zu widersprechen, noch wagte sie es Snape in seiner Qual allein zu lassen, also legte sie seinen linken Arm über ihre Schulter, während Dumbledore den rechten nahm. Sie stolperte fast unter seinem Gewicht, aber sie stützte sich ab und trug ihn, Stück für Stück, zum Kamin.

Sie sah Dumbledore an, damit er das Netzwerk aktivierte, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte: „Sie sind die Einzige, die es können." _Ah ja_. Ihr anderes Zuhause. Hatte er sie deshalb gerufen? Weil er Snapes Gemächer nicht ohne sie betreten konnte? Hermine verdrängte diesen merkwürdigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Was auch immer der Grund war, Snape war in einen katastrophalen Zustand und brauchte Hilfe.

Nachdem sie ihn in sein Bett gebracht hatten, drehte sich Dumbledore zu ihr um. „Bevor die Krämpfe beginnen, müssen Sie schnell die Wunden säubern und verschließen. Ich hoffe, morgen früh wieder zurück zu sein. Wenn er aufwacht, Hermine, dann könnte er eventuell blind sein. Versuchen Sie nicht in Panik zu geraten. Bisher ist es immer vergangen."

„Professor Dumbledore — was ist mit Harry und Ron? Sie werden sicherlich nach mir suchen!"

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Miss Granger", sagte er knapp. „Jetzt — ist es Professor Snape, der Sie braucht." Und damit trat er in den Kamin.

In nur einem Augenblick war er verschwunden und Hermine war wieder einmal alleine mit Snape in seinem Schlafzimmer. _Denk nicht nach_, sagte sie sich selbst. _Handle einfach_. Sie benutzte ihren Zauberstab, um einen Schweigezauber über seine Gemächer zu legen und entfernte mit einer schnellen Bewegung seine Kleidung und schnappte nach Luft, als sie das Ausmaß seiner Verletzung erblickte. Fast jeder Zentimeter von ihm war bedeckt mit geschwollenen, roten Striemen, aus denen zumeist noch Blut austrat. _Er sieht aus wie eine Straßenkarte_, dachte sie und schloss für einen Moment fest ihre Augen, nicht in der Lage sich die geschundene Abscheulichkeit, die die Haut ihres Professors – ihres Ehemannes – war, anzusehen ...

Hermine wappnete sich und zauberte eine Schale gefüllt mit Wasser und die weichste Kleidung, die sie bekommen konnte, an ihre Seite. Sie zauberte einen allgemeinen Säuberungszauber über seinen Körper und begann mit der Arbeit jede einzelne Wunde zu reinigen. Snape wimmerte leise, als sie sein geschundenes Fleisch berührte und das Geräusch, so leise es sein mochte, riss in ihren Ohren. Snape sollte keine Schmerzen haben – er sollte sie austeilen. Sie schielte hinüber zu Dumbledores Notiz, welche er auf den Nachttisch liegen gelassen hatte und vergewisserte sich, dass sie die Zauber kannte, bevor sie damit begann, die Wunden zu heilen.

Es war eine schmerzhafte Arbeit und sie wusste, ihr lief die Zeit davon. Die Wunden mussten vor den Krämpfen geheilt sein - nicht nur, weil er dann in Bewegung sein würde und sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ein bewegliches Ziel behandeln konnte, sondern weil das Risiko einfach zu groß war, das noch irgendwelche offenen Schnitte alles verschlimmern würden. Sie versuchte schnell zu arbeiten, drehte das Gefäß mit dem Murtlap in ihrer linken Hand auf, während sie ihn mit ihrer rechten heilte. Sie würde mit dem Diptam warten, bis es wirklich nötig war. Ohne irgendwelche Hilfe hatte sie Angst, irgendwelche Reaktionen hervorzurufen. Er gab ein leicht zischendes Geräusch von sich, aber Hermine wusste nicht, ob es vor Schmerzen oder Erleichterung war. So sanft, wie sie konnte, umfasste sie seine Schulter und seine Hüfte und rollte ihn herum.

Da schrie er auf und sie stammelte eine hastige Entschuldigung. Sie fand, wenn sie mit ihm sprach, es sie selbst beruhigte, also redete sie weiterhin mit ihm, als sie seinen Rücken bearbeitete, wo die Wunden noch länger und tiefer waren.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor Snape. Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich versuche Ihnen nicht wehzutun. Professor Dumbledore musste gehen; ich weiß, für gewöhnlich macht er das für Sie. Ich bin mir sicher, er wäre Ihnen jetzt lieber, als mich hier zu haben!" Sie hielt inne und lachte schrill. „Auch wenn es da nichts gibt, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe. Ihren Körper meine ich, nicht diese Wunden. Ich habe noch nie zuvor solche Art von Wunden gesehen. Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, Sie wurden ausgepeitscht. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass jemand - irgendjemand – so grausam ist und jemand anderen so etwas antun kann. Das haben Sie nicht verdient, Professor. Ich kann nur hoffen, ich kann Ihnen etwas von dem Schmerz nehmen."

So redete sie weiter, ließ ihre Stimme wie Balsam arbeiten, ließ ihre Gedanken frei. Sie war so verängstigt, dass sie wusste, falls sie damit anfangen würde, die Situation genauer zu betrachten, sie dann nicht weitermachen könnte. Was, wenn sie ihm nur noch mehr Schmerz bereitete? Was, wenn er starb, bevor Dumbledore zurückkehrte? Was wenn, und dieser Gedanke erschreckte sie so sehr, dass sie ihn nicht geradewegs ausführen konnte, sondern immer nur um ihn herumtanzte, was wenn dies passiert war, weil Voldemort von ihr erfahren hatte?

Sie hatte kaum den letzten Schnitt geheilt, als seine Hände krampfhaft zu zucken begannen. Schnell wandte sie sich an ihn und legte ihre Wange auf seine Stirn, so wie es immer ihre Mutter getan hatte, als sie ein kleines Kind war, um seine Temperatur zu überprüfen. Warm und klebrig, danke Merlin. Ein Fieber würde heiß und trocken brennen. Also konnte er noch mehr von dem traumlosen Schlaf und Murtlap bekommen. Sie dosierte den Trank und setzte ihn an seine Lippen an, ließ ihn seine Kehle hinunter gleiten. Er hustete leicht, aber schluckte, als sie seinen Hals massierte.

„Ist schon gut", flüsterte sie. „Ich bin hier und ich werde Sie nicht alleine lassen."

Seine rechte Hand zuckte noch immer, also nahm sie sie in ihre eigene und rieb mit ihren Daumen darüber, um die Anspannung in seinen Muskeln zu lösen. Sanft arbeitete sie daran seine Finger zu öffnen, drückte jeden einzelnen und wärmte sie in ihrer Handfläche. Auch wenn sie jetzt sehen konnte, dass zwei seiner Knöchel gebrochen waren, verschwanden ein paar der tiefen Falten aus seinem Gesicht. Die Massage zeigte Wirkung. Sie würde die Knochen später richten.

Er begann seine Beine anzuziehen und Hermine konnte sehen, wie sich die Muskeln in seinen Waden zu Knoten verkrampften. Ein wehklagendes, flehendes Geräusch entfloh seinen Lippen und sie sammelte ihren letzten Willen, um es zu ignorieren und schnappte sich seinen linken Fuß und zog sein Bein entgegen seinem Protest in die Länge. Sie drückte ihren Handballen gegen seine Zehen, zwang dadurch seinen Fuß gerade zu liegen. Sie wusste, es musste schmerzhaft sein, aber es gab nur eine einzige Möglichkeit die krampfenden Muskeln zu bezwingen – sie musste sie gestreckt halten. Langsam brachte sie sein rechtes Bein in dieselbe Position, drückte seine Füße gegen ihre Rippen, als sie mit ihren Händen über seine Beine fuhr, um sie warm und geschmeidig zu halten. Als ihre Hände auf und ab über die Wundränder fuhren, die sie gerade verursacht hatte, dachte sie an diese Nacht zurück … ihre Hochzeitsnacht … und die Narben, die sie auf seinen Rücken gefühlt hatte. Wie lange musste er schon diese Qualen erleiden? Sie schämte sich, dass sie nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie das Leben eines Todessers wirklich sein musste. Oh, sie hatte gewusst, dass er sie und die anderen Schüler beschützte, aber vor genau was, daran hatte sie bisher keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Wie oft brach er in Dumbledores Büro zusammen? Wie oft hatte sie gelästert, wenn er bei den Mahlzeiten abwesend, wenn er in Wirklichkeit hier unten war, vor Schmerzen schreiend, gefoltert von einem unsichtbaren Meister, dessen Halt über ihn nie nachgab?

Sich zurück auf die Bettkante setzend, begann Hermine wieder bei seinen Händen, welche sich zu Fäusten verkrampft hatten, arbeitete sich langsam seine Arme zu seinen Schultern hoch. Sein Kopf wackelte ruckartig auf dem Kissen und sie wusste, er musste an den wohl weltweit schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen leiden, die es wohl gab. Sie hielt in ihrer Fürsorge lange genug inne, um das Wasser in der Schale aufzufrischen und eines der Handtücher darin einzutauchen. Sie rollte es auf und legte es auf seine Stirn, strich seine Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Oh Gott, auch seine Nase war gebrochen. Diese richtete sie schnell, weigerte sich das Geräusch zu hören, als sie sich wieder einrenkte. Sie dachte, anders als bei seinen Fingern, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie während der Prozedur noch einmal gebrochen wird, relativ gering.

Letztendlich konnte sie nicht mehr mit der Geschwindigkeit seiner Krämpfe mithalten. Snapes Knie zogen sich zusammen, während sie noch immer mit seinen Nackenmuskeln beschäftigt war, seine Arme verkrampften und zogen sich zusammen, während seine Bauchmuskeln ihn in einen harten, zuckenden Ball zusammenrollen ließen. Er stöhnte vor Anstrengung und Schmerz. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Plötzlich schrie er auf und sein gesamter Körper schien zu erstarren, wappnete sich gegen einen Schlag, den sie nicht sehen konnte.

_Nein_, dachte sie. _Nein. Nicht schon die Nachbeben. Ich bin dem nicht gewachsen.__  
_

Tränen traten aus seinen Augen, auch wenn er nicht weinte. Ihre Hände arbeiteten vergeblich über seine Beine; sie konnte sehen, wie seine Hände bereits wieder über dem Bettlaken zuckten, reduziert auf nutzlose Klauen. Frustriert streifte sie sich ihre Schuhe ab und streckte sich neben ihm aus, umschloss seine Füße mit den ihren, benutzte ihren Körper, damit er gerade liegen blieb. Sein Körper war kalt unter ihren Berührungen. Kalt- Schock!, dachte sie und drehte sich um, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und legte einen Wärmezauber über das Bett, seinen Körper, sogar über sich selbst. Sie konnte seine Gelenke nicht hochlegen, während er in diesem Zustand war, aber sie würde versuchen zu verhindern, dass er unterkühlte.

„Shhhh", beruhigte sie ihn sinnlos. „Es ist jetzt vorbei. Sie sind in Ihrem eigenen Bett. Das sind nur die Nachbeben. Niemand verletzt Sie jetzt mehr." Es fühlte sich an wie eine Lüge. Jemand verletzte ihn ziemlich stark und abgesehen von den Schlägen, die sie in Vertretung erhielt, wollte sie zwischen ihm und der geisterhaften Peitsche stehen, um zumindest einen Teil für ihn zu ertragen.

Er kämpfte für Stunden. Es gab kurze Perioden, wenn die brennenden Peitschenschläge abklangen und sie konnte damit fortfahren seine Nackenmuskeln oder die Muskeln in seinen Schenkeln zu massieren, als es plötzlich alles wieder von vorne begann und sie sich wieder einmal in der Rolle einer menschlichen Streckjacke wieder fand. Einmal sah sie ein neues Blutrinnsal auf sein Kissen tropfen und ihr Herz hörte fast auf zu schlagen, bis sie erkannte, dass es ihr eigenes Blut war. Er hatte mit seinem Kinn fest genug gegen ihre Augenbraue gestoßen, um sie aufzuschlagen. Sie wagte es nicht einen Heilungszauber auf eine Wunde, die sie nicht sehen konnte, anzuwenden, also wischte sie das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht und presste eines der Kleidungsstücke darauf. Das musste ausreichen.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Vier Uhr früh. _Wo zum Teufel war Dumbledore?_ Hermine war so erschöpft, dass ihre eigenen Muskeln zu zucken begannen. Ihre Haut spannte vor Müdigkeit und war taub und ihre Augenbraue begann dort, wo sie verletzt war, an zu brennen. Snapes Schreie ließen für einen Moment nach. Sie sah in sein Gesicht und seine Augen waren geöffnet.

„Professor", flüsterte sie. „Sind Sie wach?"

Er antwortete ihr nicht, aber umklammerte sie fest und presste seine Augen erneut zu. Licht!, dachte sie und erinnerte sich an seine Kopfschmerzen. Schnell löschte sie die Lampen, was sie in Dunkelheit liegen ließ, und horchte auf seine Atmung, bis sich ihre Augen an das fehlende Licht gewöhnt hatten.

Snape schien sich zu guter Letzt beruhigt zu haben. Er bewegte sich, wie sie vermutete, um den Druck von seinen verwilderten Rücken zu nehmen und stöhnte leicht. Seine Atmung war flach aber gleichmäßig. Da begann Hermine zu schluchzen, endlich war sie von ihrer Pflicht, durch die Tatsache, dass er in einen normaleren Schlaf gefallen war, befreit.

Sie weinte, bis sie sich wie ein hohler Baumstumpf fühlte, und taumelte ihm dann reizlos nach in den Schlaf.

* * *

Als er aufwachte, hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand oder wie spät es war. Es war dunkel, aber das war absolut keine Garantie für irgendetwas, da er schon viel zu oft in der Dunkelheit aufgewacht war, nur um herauszufinden, dass er unter vorübergehender Blindheit, die dem Cruciatus-Fluch folgte, litt.

_Cruciatus, ja_. Langsam kam es zurück. Er war an einem Dienstagmorgen verschwunden, herbeigerufen durch das höllische Brennen des Dunklen Mals. Er hatte von den letzten drei Tagen kein Gespür und er wusste nur, etwas stimmte nicht. Voldemort hatte schon oft seine Todesser gerufen, einfach nur, um sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Er mochte den Gedanken, dass sie gezwungen waren alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, um für seine Bedürfnisse da zu sein. Er hatte die Zeit damit verbracht Zaubertränke für Voldemort zu brauen und sich über Erinnerungen des jungen Potters zu amüsieren. Aber am Freitag wurde Voldemort hinterhältig und missmutig, und Snape begann zu vermuten, dass er irgendwie mit dem widerwärtigen Zauberer aneinander geraten war.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, dich aus Hogwarts zu entfernen", hatte er gesagt, seine roten, reptilienartigen Augen hatten Snape vorsichtig bei seiner Antwort beobachtet.

„Wirklich?", hatte Snape gelangweilt geantwortet. „Wenn Ihr nicht länger einen Spion in Hogwarts benötigt, würde ich dem keiner Träne nach weinen. Die neuen Schüler dieses Jahr sind besonders hoffnungslos."

„Es ist nicht die Tatsache, dass ich keinen Spion in Hogwarts benötige, Severus", zischte Voldemort. „Sondern, das ich mich anfange zu fragen, ob du überhaupt spionierst."

„Ihr seid mit meiner Arbeit, die ich tue, unzufrieden, mein Herr?"

„Warum gibt es dann keine weiteren Neuigkeiten? Was planen sie für Potter? Warum höre ich nichts anderes außer dem Aufenthaltsort von dem Werwolf oder den Dingen, die der alte Narr Moody tut?"

„Weil sie töricht sind, mein Herr. Sie schmieden keine Pläne; sie vertrauen nur darauf mit ihren schwächlichen, kindlichen Gedanken die Euren zu erraten. Sie denken nur an die Sicherheit ihrer Mitglieder – wo man solche wie Lupin und Moody versteckt halten sollte – und verschwenden keinen Gedanken an den Krieg. Sie besitzen nicht Euer Talent für Macht und Herrschaft."

Voldemort sah leicht besänftigt aus, aber dann hatte er plötzlich nach Snape gegriffen und sein Gesicht in seine leichenblassen Hände genommen. Rote Augen bohrten sich in schwarze, als er „Legilimens!", zischte.

Die Mauern waren schon halb hochgezogen gewesen. Snape erschien niemals ohne einen elementaren Grundsatz an Okklumentik, wenn er vor den schlangenartigen Mistkerl trat. Aber Voldemort hatte ihn überrascht und er hatte seine Gedanken gegen das Eindringen geschützt, aber er wusste, einige geheime Räume waren bereits verletzt worden.

„Wer ist das Mädchen?", fragte Voldemort.

Snape wusste, es gab keinen Grund etwas vorzutäuschen. Wenn Voldemort interessiert war, dann hatte er mehr als nur ein Gesicht in einem Klassenraum gesehen.

„Potters Freundin", sagte er neutral.

„Was hatte sie in deinen Gemächern zu suchen?"

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, Ihr wolltet, dass ich spioniere", sagte Snape ruhig. „Ich spionierte."

„Crucio!", zischte Voldemort. „Ich werde solche Dreistigkeit nicht tolerieren. Erkläre dich."

Als Snape wieder sprechen konnte, stammelte er: „Sie ist Potters Freundin, mein Herr, und sie glaubt, ich sei vertrauenswürdig. Ich habe ihr erlaubt, mich als ein Mitglied des Ordens zu sehen. Sie wird Neuigkeiten haben, Neuigkeiten, die vielleicht sogar wertvoller sind, als von denen, die Angst haben, in meiner Gegenwart zu reden. Ich habe mich in ihre Gunst geschlichen."

„In ihre Gunst geschlichen, sagst du? Für wie lange, Severus?"

„Seit Beginn des Schuljahres, mein Herr."

„Und warum höre ich erst jetzt zum ersten Mal davon?"

„Ich dachte — ich wollte sehen, was ich von ihr erfahren könnte und es Euch als Geschenk überbringen."

„Deine Aufgabe ist es zu spionieren – was du dabei herausfindest, ist kein Geschenk, sondern deine Pflicht."

„Ja, mein Herr."

„Ich muss dich bestrafen, Severus. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du meine Pläne durch dein dummes Herumschnüffeln ruinierst."

„Ja, mein Herr."

„Aber du darfst mit dem Mädchen weitermachen, solange es nicht mit deinen anderen Aufgaben kollidiert. Ich erwarte einen vollständigen – und sofortigen – Bericht über alles, was sie weiß, was für uns von Interesse sein könnte."

Snapes letztes „Ja, mein Herr", ging in einem Schrei unter, als Voldemort ein weiteres Mal den Cruciatus-Fluch auf ihn richtete.

Er war kaum bei Bewusstsein, als Voldemort als Nächstes seine Kleidung von seinem zuckenden Körper entfernte und mit der verfluchten Peitsche begann.

Danach war nichts mehr. Aber die Tatsache, dass er in einem Bett lag und sich leicht bewegen konnte, ohne zu schreien, sagte ihm, er hatte es irgendwie zurück nach Hogwarts geschafft. Er konnte rechts neben sich ein leises Atmen hören. Sein Zustand musste bedenklich gewesen sein, wenn Dumbledore die Nacht bei ihm geblieben war.

Plötzlich wurde er von Feuer erfasst, ein schreckliches, beißendes Brennen, welches von seinem Gesäß über seinen Rücken fuhr. Er schnappte nach Luft und rollte sich von dem Schmerz weg, trat nach jeglicher Quelle, die es sein könnte. _Es ist die Peitsche_, dachte er. _Spar dir deine Kräfte,_aber es biss erneut zu, diesmal in seine rechte Schulter und er konnte nur in die Luft schlagen, verzweifelt seinem feurigen Angreifer zu entkommen. Seine Faust traf auf etwas Weiches und Schreiendes, etwas, das schrie und in ihm stieg der Triumph auf – da war etwas da! Er würde es schlagen – er würde es töten!

Er spürte, wie sich das weiche Ding von ihm entfernte, aber dennoch stoppte das Brennen nicht. Jetzt schlug es auf seine Beine, seine Fußsohlen; jetzt seinen Nacken und seine Brust. Er riss an seiner Haut, an seinen Schädel, in dem Versuch das Feuer herauszureißen; seine Fäuste schlugen auf sein Bett ein. Schmerz! Wo kam es her? Warum konnte er es nicht aufhalten? Der Raum löste sich vor ihm auf, wurde übernommen von Flammen und Qualen. Hilflos versagte er, als er dem Delirium erlag.

Nach Stunden? ... Minuten? ... er konnte es nicht sagen, spürte er, wie Eisplättchen sanft in seinen Mund geschoben wurden und feuchte Finger über seine Lippen fuhren. Wasser. Ja. Wasser. Gierig saugte er daran und verschluckte sich, als seine Kehle zu verkrampfen begann.

„Shhh", sagte eine weibliche Stimme. „Langsam. Ich möchte, dass Sie etwas davon schlucken, bevor es wieder anfängt. Sie sind dehydriert."

„Lily?", krächzte er, aber war schon wieder abgedriftet, befleckt von dem Geräusch seiner eigenen heiseren Stimme. Das Feuer war mit voller Kraft zurückgekehrt, auch wenn er dachte, dass sanfte Hände seine Haut kneteten und die winzigen Stücke des Schmerzes vertrieben.

Das nächste Mal, als er aufwachte, war jemand bei ihm. Er konnte nicht richtig sehen, aber er konnte einen dunklen Schatten über sich gebeugt sehen.

„Albus?" Aber das konnte nicht stimmen. Er roch Pergament und Honig unter dem Schweiß und der Angst. Es war merkwürdig vertraut.

„Nein … ich bin es … Hermine."

„Miss Granger", flüsterte er und der dunkle Schatten, der Hermine war, nahm seine Hand in die ihren und sank auf die Knie neben seinem Bett.

„Professor Snape, danke Gott", sagte sie und zog seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht hoch. „Danke Gott, dass es Ihnen gut geht." Der Schmerz war rasant und ausgezeichnet – er würde ihr sagen müssen, dass zwei seiner Finger gebrochen waren – aber da war noch ein anderer Schmerz, etwas, das noch tiefer stach, als die Peitsche: ihre Tränen. Er spürte, wie sie über seine Hand glitten und ihr Atem kam in kurzen Stößen, kühlte die Feuchtigkeit auf seiner Haut. „Ich hatte solche Angst; ich dachte, Sie würden nie wieder aufwachen. Was kann ich tun? Was brauchen Sie?"

Er konnte nicht reden. Es schien so als habe man sein Herz aus seiner Brust entfernt und es erdrosselte ihn. Sie erschien so ehrlich, aufrichtig in ihrer Sorge. Hatte sie wirklich befürchtet, er würde sterben? Hätte sie nicht seinen Tod willkommen geheißen, da sie doch dann befreit gewesen wäre?

„Bitte, sagen Sie es mir, Sir. Ich habe bereits zu lange nur geraten und ich habe solche Angst, dass ich Ihnen Schmerz zugeführt habe. Was soll ich tun?"

Irgendwie fand er seine Stimme wieder, rostig und gebrochen von seinen Schreien. „Meine Finger, Miss Granger."

„Oh!", rief sie, ließ seine Hand los und er wünschte sich, er hätte nie etwas gesagt. „Es tut mir so leid! Als die Nachbeben angefangen haben, habe ich es vollkommen vergessen." Sie stand auf und nahm wieder seine Hand, diesmal mit einem anderen Druck. „Sir, ich hasse es ihnen noch mehr wehzutun, aber bevor ich Ihre Knochen verschmelze, muss ich Ihre Finger richten."

Er nickte flüsternd: „Seien Sie bitte vorsichtig. Es ist meine Stabhand."

„Ich weiß und Sie brauchen Ihr Geschick für die Zubereitung für Zaubertränke. Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde es so schnell und sauber machen, wie ich kann." Damit zog sie einmal fest und er wimmerte, als sich seine Knochen wieder richtig anordneten.

„Gut gemacht", sagte er, als sie eine Beschwörung murmelte, um den Bruch zu heilen.

„Was kann ich Ihnen gegen den Schmerz geben? Wollen Sie noch mehr traumlosen Schlaf?"

„Ja. Aber zuerst, warum sind Sie hier? Wo ist Dumbledore?"

„Er wurde weggerufen", sagte sie. „Er meinte, es würde um Harry gehen."

_Natürlich_, dachte er bitter. Dann: „Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?"

„Fast zwei Tage."

„Er hat Sie bereits seit _zwei_ Tagen hier gelassen?" Großer Gott, was musste sie gesehen haben.

„Er hat mir nicht gesagt, wie lange ich bleiben sollte – und ich hätte Sie nie und nimmer so alleine gelassen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich Ihnen überhaupt irgendwie geholfen habe."

„Sie haben genug getan. Ich bin noch immer hier", sagte er einfach.

„Wird es Ihnen gut gehen? Können Sie sehen?"

„Mir wird es gut gehen, Miss Granger. Wann waren die letzten … Nachbeben, haben Sie sie genannt?"

„Vor einer Stunde. Ich denke, seitdem haben Sie geschlafen."

„Das war dann vermutlich der Letzte. Ich kann bereits wieder Licht und Schatten sehen. Es wird besser sein, nachdem ich mich etwas ausgeruht habe."

Er hörte, wie sie sich bewegte und spürte, wie sich ein Löffel an seine Lippen setzte. „Das ist der traumlose Schlaf, Professor."

Er zögerte einen Moment und dachte erneut über die Tatsache nach, dass ihr Leben jetzt dem seinem nicht mehr unähnlich war. Sie führte jetzt auch ein separates, geheimes Leben, gefüllt von Schrecken, wie die, die sie die letzten zwei Tage miterlebt hatte. Binnen kurzer Zeit würde sie als Spionin fungieren, eine Vermittlerin von Nachrichten zwischen den jeweiligen Seiten. Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, ihr zu vertrauen. „Werden Sie bleiben?", fragte er.

„Natürlich."

Er schluckte den Trank und ließ sich von Vergessenheit übermannen.

* * *

„Professor?" Eine zaghafte Hand rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Miss Granger. „Professor?"

„Ja?", fragte er. Er hatte das Gefühl von dem Grund eines sehr dunklen Sees aufzutauchen. Er hörte sie vor Erleichterung seufzen.

„Professor Dumbledore ist zurück. Er hat gerade durch das Netzwerk Bescheid gegeben. Ich werde ihn jetzt holen. Es tut mir leid, Sie geweckt zu haben, aber ich wollte nicht, dass wenn Sie aufwachen, Sie dann alleine sind."

„Danke", sagte er knapp. Er hatte noch nicht seine Augen geöffnet. Er hörte, wie sie den Raum durchschritt, bevor er wieder untertauchte.

* * *

„Er sieht gut aus, Hermine. Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet." Snape konnte Dumbledores Stimme aus weiter Ferne vernehmen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Sir. Ich befürchte, ich habe gegen seine Schmerzen nicht genug getan."

„Unsinn. Ich weiß, dass Sie alles getan haben. Wenn Sie dann jetzt Ihre Sachen zusammensuchen würden, ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry und Ron bereits erpicht darauf sind, Sie zu sehen."

„Was haben Sie ihnen erzählt, Sir?"

„Ausnahmsweise war die Zeit mal auf unserer Seite. Ich musste ihnen nicht besonders viel erzählen. Wie Sie sich erinnern können, hat gestern ein Quidditch-Spiel stattgefunden. Harry und Ron waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen. Gryffindor hat gewonnen, verstehen Sie. Und ich habe Harrys Stunden mit mir auf heute Morgen verlegt, also gibt es da vieles, über was er nachdenken muss. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat Ihnen einiges zu sagen, wenn Sie in den Turm zurückkehren."

„Sie waren heute Morgen schon zurück?", war alles, was sie sagte.

„Eher heute Nacht."

„Verstehe."

Snape öffnete seine Augen, um Dumbledore besser anstarren zu können. Er war seit letzter Nacht zurück und er hatte dieses arme Mädchen hier gelassen, damit sie sich um einen Verrückten kümmern sollte, der nur von seinen Nerven gelenkt wurde? Dumbledores Verrat in Miss Grangers Vertrauen diente nur dazu, ihn daran zu erinnern, wie der alte Zauberer sie beide in diese Position getrieben hatte und wie achtlos es gewesen war, überhaupt etwas davon zu glauben.

Langsam konzentrierte sich sein Blick, betrachtete Albus und die geschrumpelte, schwarze Hand, die ihn immer wieder überraschte.

„Professor Snape", flüsterte Hermine, als sie ihn bemerkte.

_Grundgütiger Merlin, was ist mit ihr passiert?_ Er durchsuchte wild seine Erinnerungen. Hatte er sie aus irgendeinem Grund mitgenommen? Wurde sie gefoltert? Wer hatte in all dieser Zeit auf sie aufgepasst? Seine Gedanken stießen auf nichts. Er konnte an keinen Grund denken für ihre aufgeschlagene Augenbraue oder den bösen Blutergüssen, die ihren Arm und ihr Gesicht pflasterten. Ihr Haar war ein einziges Durcheinander, aber das war nichts Neues. Was allerdings neu war, war ihre merkwürdige Haltung, wie sie ihren linken Arm hielt und ihr Gewicht auf ihren rechten Fuß zu verlagern schien. Was in Gottes Namen war hier los?

„Miss Granger, was zum Teufel ist mit Ihnen passiert?", flüsterte er.

Sie errötete und verlagerte etwas ihr Gewicht und sah zu gleichermaßen beschämt und entschlossen aus. „Nichts. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin mir sicher, Professor Dumbledore wird mich noch richten, bevor ich zurückkehre. Wie geht es Ihnen, Sir?"

Was verbarg sie? Warum wollte sie ihm nichts sagen? Sie konnte wohl kaum noch ein Geheimnis nach dieser … dieser Nacht … übrig haben. Dann begann sich, die Antwort in seinen Kopf zu schleichen. Er hatte es getan. Irgendwie hatte er ihr das angetan. Sie war töricht gewesen, ihm zu vertrauen, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Bisher hatte er es immer geschafft jeden zu zerstören, der es getan hatte. Selbst bewusstlos würde er sie in Stücke reißen.

„Sind Ihre Verletzungen die Folge meiner-?", begann er steif.

„Es war meine Schuld", sagte sie. „Sie befanden sich im Delirium; ich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht verletzten wollten. Ich habe versucht Sie davon abzuhalten sich selbst zu verletzen und ich — nun, ich war im Weg."

„Sie waren im Weg? Von all den idiotischen – Miss Granger, ich hätte gedacht, dass Sie es besser wissen-"

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie und das schmerzte irgendwo mehr als das Wissen, sie gegen ihren Will verletzt zu haben. Er hatte sie verletzt und dennoch entschuldigte sie sich. Wann würde sie es endlich lernen? Wann würde sie sich endlich selbst vor dem Schmerz, der ihr immer wieder von anderen Menschen zugefügt werden würde, schützen?

„Nehmen Sie sich Ihre Sachen", sagte er grob.

„Sir?"

„Raus."

„Severus", begann Dumbledore.

„Nein. Sie haben mich in den Händen von jemandem gelassen, die noch nicht einmal auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Ich will sie nicht mehr sehen."

Sie sah ihn vollkommen offen an und beinahe hätte er es zurückgenommen.

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte sie und er rollte sich von ihnen weg, nicht in der Lage noch weiter in dieses offene Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sie werden mit niemandem darüber reden!", schrie er, als er hörte, wie sie sich zurückzogen.

„Nein", pflichtete sie ihm bei. „Gute Besserung, Professor Snape." Sie sagte es wie ein Gebet.

„RAUS!"

Sein Kopf sank zurück in seine Kissen. Sie würde ihm jetzt niemals mehr vertrauen.


	7. VII

**VII**

Lavender hatte, danke Merlin, endlich ihren ersten Schritt getan. Hermine nahm an, dass es irgendwann während der letzten zwei Tage passiert war, in denen sie sich um den Körper von Professor Snape gekümmert hatte. Es war in vielerlei Hinsicht zu ihrem Vorteil, so würde Ron wenig Interesse daran zeigen, wo sie gewesen war oder wie sie ihr Wochenende verbracht hatte. So wie es für sie auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm aussah, schien Ron genau genommen gar nichts mehr zu interessieren, außer Lavenders Mandeln zu untersuchen. Hermine verspürte ein scharfes Stechen der Eifersucht, als sie sie zusammen sah, aber schnell verwandelte es sich in Erleichterung. Es war einfach eine Sache weniger, um die sie sich sorgen musste.

Harry zeigte kaum mehr Interesse an ihrem Verbleib wie Ron es getan hatte. Er ergriff ihre Arme und zog sie zu der Couch, als sie zurückkehrte, und schien nicht die Blässe in ihrem Gesicht zu bemerken, genauso wenig wie die Ringe unter ihren Augen, oder die dünne Narbe, die jetzt ihre Augenbraue teilte. Dumbledore hatte die blauen Flecken verschwinden, und die Wunde über ihren Augen zusammenwachsen lassen. Er hatte sogar daran gedacht ihre Kleidung auszulüften und ihr Haar zu sortieren, bevor sie zurückkehrte, aber er konnte nicht die knochentiefe Müdigkeit, die sie verspürte, als ihr Freund sich darauf vorbereite seine Last an ihr abzugeben, verschwinden lassen.

„Hermine! Wo bist du gewesen? Ich habe mich heute Morgen mit Dumbledore getroffen!"

Sie sammelte ihre letzten Kraftreserven zusammen – lustig, sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte keine mehr – und bereitete sich darauf vor, zuzuhören. „Hast du? Was ist passiert?"

„Er hat mir Voldemort gezeigt – _als Kind!"_

„In dem Denkarium?"

„Ja! Er war ein Waise. Dumbledore ist selbst zu dem Waisenhaus gegangen, um ihn seinen Brief zu geben-"

Als Harry die Einzelheiten von Dumbledores Erinnerungen erzählte, zwang sich Hermine aufmerksam zu sein. Das waren Informationen, an die sie sich erinnern und genauso wie Professor Snapes Geheimnis schützen musste. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr jung und klein, machtlos gegen den dunklen Zauberer, der ihnen drohte und ihre Leben bedrohte.

Also war auch er einmal ein Kind gewesen, wie Harry zum Waise geworden, aufgezogen in einer lieblosen Umgebung. Es erschien unmöglich, dass der junge Mann, den Harry beschrieb, egal wie grausam und kalt er auch war, in etwas so Unmenschliches aufwachsen konnte. Wie sollten sie ihn nur je schlagen? Der Versuch alleine war schon Wahnsinn. Da gab es einen Teil in ihr, der ihren Zauberstab hinwerfen und nach Hause gehen wollte, um einfach nur vorzugeben, dass all dies nur ein langer, manchmal auch wunderschöner Traum gewesen war. Aber dann blickte sie in Harrys ernstes Gesicht, so liebevoll und vertraut, welches das Zeichen dieses verabscheuenden Mistkerls trug. Sie dachte an Professor Snape, gefoltert und geschlagen, aber immer noch menschlich, immer noch kämpfend.

_Ich werde niemals aufgeben,_dachte sie wild. _Und wenn es mich umbringt, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er zerstört wird. Und ich werde euch beide lebend da raus holen_.

„Hermine?", sagte Harry. „Du scheinst meilenweit entfernt zu sein."

„Mir geht's gut.", antwortete sie. „Ich habe nur gerade über dich nachgedacht. Du warst auch ein Waise. Niemand hat dir gezeigt, wie man sich anständig und ehrlich verhält. Und dennoch bist du jetzt hier."

„Ich mag es nicht daran zu denken, dass wir uns in manchen Dingen so ähnlich sind", sagte er.

„Ihr seid nicht gleich", sagte sie. „Du könntest anders nicht sein." Und dann, vielleicht weil sie zu müde war, begann sie etwas zu weinen.

„Hermine!", rief Harry alarmiert.

„Ist schon okay, Harry", sagte sie und wischte sich über ihre Augen. „Ich glaube, ich muss mich einfach nur hinlegen. Das ist so einiges, was ich erst noch verarbeiten muss."

„Ist es — bist du sauer wegen Ron?"

„Ron?", fragte sie.

„Na ja, ähm, Ron scheint zu denken, dass du wegen ihm und Lavender sauer seiest."

„Gibt es da etwas, was ich über Ron und Lavender wissen sollte?", fragte sie mit geheuchelter Ignoranz.

„Ich denke … nach dem Spiel … nun, sind sie irgendwie zusammengekommen."

Sie versuchte, nachdenklich auszusehen. „Ron und Lavender? Ich denke, ich kann es verstehen."

„Aber du bist nicht sauer?"

„Warum sollte ich sauer sein?"

„Nun, es ist nur … Ron hat gesagt, dass du etwas in ihn verliebt seiest."

„_Ron hat gesagt, dass ich etwas in ihn verliebt sei?"_ Also, das war einfach nur demütigend. Wie lange hatte er es schon gewusst?

„Hör mal, sei nicht böse, Hermine. Er hat sich nur Sorgen gemacht, dass du-"

„**_Ron hat gesagt, dass ich etwas verliebt in ihn sei?"_** Und dann _bemitleidete_dieser Mistkerl sie auch noch? Unglaublich. Sie sprang von der Couch auf.

„Mist. Hermine. Offensichtlich bin ich da gerade in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten. Vergiss einfach, dass ich überhaupt etwas gesagt habe."

„Dachte, dass ich etwas verliebt in ihn sei, ja? Nun, er hätte sich nicht mehr irren können. Und nur, um ihn genau zu zeigen, dass es für mich vollkommen in Ordnung ist, wenn er Lavender Browns Gesicht absaugen will, denke ich, werde ich Cormac McLaggen auf die Weihnachtsfeier einladen."

„Nicht. Komm schon — Hermine!", schrie Harry, als sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und gleich mit zwei Stufen gleichzeitig rauf in ihren Schlafraum rannte.

* * *

Es war natürlich eine schreckliche Idee gewesen. Nichts hätte Ron mehr davon überzeugen können, sie schmachtete ihm hinterher, was sie jedes Mal fuchsteufelswild machte, wenn sie ihn sah. Und jetzt musste sie jede Minute vor McLaggen davonlaufen. _Du hättest nicht einfach sagen können: „Warum zum Teufel hat er so etwas nur gedacht?",_ fragte sie sich wütend, als sie einen Kamm durch ihre Locken zerrte. Als sie genug Frust an ihren Haaren ausgelassen hatte, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und zauberte es wieder glatt, steckte es zu einem Chignon hoch.

Sie zog das grüne Kleid an, welches ihr ihre Eltern zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatten, und bewunderte sich selbst im Spiegel. _Soll er sich doch vor Sorge verzehren!_ Dann erinnerte sie sich an McLaggen, welcher bereits schon unten an der Treppe auf sie wartete und seufzte. Vielleicht hätte sie sich mit ihrem Aussehen heute Abend nicht ganz so bemühen sollen. Sie konnte kaum die „amourösen Absichten" von irgendwem ertragen.

McLaggen wartete tatsächlich im Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie aus dem Schlafraum auftauchte. Er nahm sie mit einem hungrigen Blick auf und sie musste sich zwingen, die Stufen nicht wieder hoch zu rennen. _Merlin, was hast du nur getan, Hermine?_, dachte sie.

„Cormac", sagte sie freundlich.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus", sagte er und es kostete sie einiges, nicht zufrieden zu sein. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht anfassen konnte.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", sagte sie. „In der heutigen Zeit kann eine Hexe auch ohne Hilfe laufen."

Er sah etwas verärgert aus, aber ohne einen weiteren Kommentar dazu lief er neben ihr her.

Es war merkwürdig; die letzten Jahre hatte sie so viel Zeit damit verbracht an Ron zu denken, und als sie begonnen hatte zu fürchten, dass er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern würde, hatte sie damit angefangen andere Zauberer ihres Alters als möglichen Freund zu betrachten. Jetzt, wo sie neben McLaggen herlief, wünschte sie sich nur, dass er irgendwie auf der Stelle disapparieren würde. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nur deshalb war, weil er so arrogant war – als sie ihm einen Moment ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, erkannte sie, er durchlebte noch einmal einige Quidditcherfolge und schnell hatte sie sich wieder ihren eigenen Gedanken gewidmet. Aber ehrlich, sie hatte seit Jahresbeginn kaum ein Interesse an einen anderen Zauberer gehabt. Und das ist auch gut so, sagte sie sich ernst. _Das Letzte, was du jetzt gebrauchen kannst, ist so eine dumme Schwärmerei anzufangen. Du bist eine verheiratete Frau.__  
_

Verheiratet. Der Gedanke erschien ihr immer noch so fremd wie das Essen von Schnecken. Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, als der Gedanke sie drohte zu erwürgen.

„Also, habe ich seine Keule geschnappt und den Klatscher so fest wie ich nur konnte geschlagen. Natürlich hing ich noch immer kopfüber von meinen Besen, aber-"

Sie seufzte. Dieser Abend konnte nicht früh genug enden.

Professor Slughorns Büro hatte sich in seiner Größe zum letzten Mal, als sie es gesehen hatte, fast um das Dreifache vergrößert und es war bis zum Halse vollgestopft mit Erwachsenen und Schülern in ihren Weihnachtsgardroben.

„Könntest du mir etwas zu trinken holen?", fragte sie McLaggen, als sie verzweifelt den Raum nach Harry und Luna absuchte. Als er in der Menge verschwunden war, begann sie sich nach links an der Wand entlang zu schleichen in der Hoffnung auf jemanden zu treffen, den sie kannte.

„Miss Granger!", bellte Professor Slughorn, ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie in einen Kreis, der aus Gleng Jones von den Hollyhead Harpiers; Arsinius Jigger, der berühmte Zaubertränkemeister und die eher unscheinbare Professor Trelawney bestand. „Das ist Hermine Granger", sagte er. „Sie ist eine enge Freundin von Harry Potter, wissen Sie, und eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin! Man sagt, sie sei die schlauste Hexe, die Hogwarts seit zwei Jahrzehnten hervorgebracht hat."

Hermine errötete und erstarrte, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie die Unterhaltung nach solch einer Vorstellung beitreten sollte. „Wie geht's Ihnen?", fragte sie höflich, aber gerade in diesem Moment griff Slughorn in die Menge und schien Harry aus dünner Luft heraus zu zaubern. Er umklammerte fest Lunas Hand und hatte ein aufgesetztes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Und hier ist der Zauberer, von dem wir alle gesprochen haben", frohlockte er. „Harry Potter! Außerordentlich nett, dass Sie zu uns gestoßen sind, mein Junge."

Harry schüttelte alle Hände und beugte sich dann zu Hermine. „Wo bist du gewesen?", flüsterte er. „Slughorn prangt mich wie ein Zirkustier an. Ich habe Luna bereits zweimal verloren!"

„Ich versuche mich vor McLaggen zu verstecken", antwortete sie. „Er versucht mich schon, den ganzen Abend unter dem Mistelzweig zu bekommen. Wenn er nicht gerade von Quidditch redet."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du ausgerechnet ihn fragen musstet-", begann Harry, aber Hermine glitt wieder durch die Menge, drückte sich zwischen zwei riesigen Hexen durch, die freudig aufschrien. Sie hatte gesehen, wie McLaggen auf Harry zusteuerte, also war sie in Richtung Tür verschwunden, nur um auf Argus Filch zu treffen, der Draco Malfoy an seinem Ohr zerrte.

_„Okay, ich war nicht eingeladen!", sagte Draco wütend. „Ich habe versucht, mich reinzuschmuggeln, zufrieden?"__  
_

Hermine erkannte diese Aufregung als eine fabelhafte Gelegenheit zu flüchten und glitt durch die Tür hinaus und eilte den Korridor hinunter. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie damit davonkommen würde, wenn sie vollkommen verschwand; es erforderte später nur umso mehr Entschuldigungen und Erklärungen. Wenn sie nur einen Ort finden konnte, wo sie sich eine Weile verstecken konnte, aber die Klassenräume waren um diese Uhrzeit bestimmt schon abgeschlossen. Dann erinnerte sie sich. _Mein Heim, ist dein Heim_. Snapes Büro war nur einige Türen entfernt. Wenn die Sperrzauber sie nur zulassen würden …

Sie taten es. Sie glitt in das Büro, schloss die Tür hinter sich und jetzt, wo sie sich in seinem Büro befand, hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte sich ja wohl kaum in seinen Stuhl setzen, auch wenn der Gedanke sich an seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen, sie amüsierte. Sie durchschritt den Raum, um Snapes Bücherregal zu begutachten. Der Mann hatte kein vernünftiges Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen, seit Dumbledore sie aus ihrer Pflicht befreit hatte, auch wenn er ihr kein weiteres Nachsitzen aufgedonnert hatte. Wenn er ihr doch nur Zugang zu seinen Büchern geben würde … das war ja wohl das Mindeste, was er tun könnte, und hier gab es so viele interessante Bände, die sie noch nie in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte … Sie ließ ihre Hand über die Bücherrücken gleiten, genoss das Gefühl der abgenutzten Lederbindungen unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Genau dann hörte sie Schritte und in ihrer Panik kroch sie unters Snapes Schreibtisch.

Ihr Herz schien sich sein Weg raus ihrer Brust zu schlagen. Es gab nur eine Person auf der ganzen Welt, die durch diese Tür treten konnte. Die Frage war jetzt nur, ob sie sich sofort zeigen sollte und hoffen, dass er sie nicht umbringen würde, oder-

_„… kann mir keine Fehler leisten, Draco, denn wenn man Sie rauswirft-"_

_Verdammt!,_ dachte sie. Das beantwortete ihre Frage. Sie war hier gefangen, versteckt unter seinem Schreibtisch. Sie konnte sich nicht vor Malfoy zeigen. Er würde wissen, dass sie irgendwie Snapes Zauber übergangen hätte. So leise wie sie konnte tarnte sie sich, unendlich dankbar, dass sie wortlose Zauber beherrschte.

Ihr Blut rauschte so laut in ihren Ohren, dass sie anfangs Schwierigkeiten hatte, etwas zu verstehen. Snape und Malfoy schienen sich zu streiten, auch wenn sie keinen Zusammenhang erkennen konnte.

_„Welche Gedanken versuchen Sie vor Ihren Meister zu verbergen, Draco?"__  
_

_„Ich versuche nicht, irgendetwas vor ihm zu verbergen. Ich will nur nicht, dass Sie sich einmischen!"  
_

Ihm. Harry beharrte bereits seit Monaten darauf, dass Malfoy sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte. Vielleicht würde sie jetzt zugeben müssen, dass er recht gehabt hatte, so unvorstellbar es auch erscheinen mochte. Wie konnte jemand, den sie kannte, jemand, mit dem sie zusammen im Unterricht gewesen war und zusammen die Mahlzeiten geteilt hatte, das Dunkle Mal annehmen? Es war egal, dass sie Draco nicht mochte; sie mochte eine Menge Menschen nicht – Cormac McLaggen eingeschlossen – aber sie würde nicht von ihnen erwarten, Voldemort zu folgen. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie ihn hassen sollte, das Einzige, was Hermine in diesem Moment fühlte, war eine unglaubliche Welle des Mitleides_. Armer Draco. Wie lange würde es dauern, bevor er wusste, was er getan hatte?  
_

_„Hören Sie zu", sagte Snape. „Ich versuche, Ihnen zu helfen. Ich habe Ihrer Mutter geschworen, ich würde Sie beschützen. Ich habe einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, Draco-"_

Bei diesen Worten verdunkelte sich alles in ihrem Inneren. Der Unbrechbare Schwur. In ihrem Kopf war eine dicke und zischende Schwärze. Sie blickte hinunter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch immer da war, und war überrascht, nur den Boden zu sehen. Snape hatte mit Narzissa Malfoy einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet. Die steife Haltung, die sie hielt, fiel von ihr und sie rollte sich zusammen und schloss ihre Augen. Nein.

Aus der tiefsten Nische ihres Kopfes sprach Dumbledore_: Ich muss daran glauben können, dass Ihr Vertrauen in ihn nicht gebrochen wird, egal, was er tun muss, um den Order zu verlassen. Ich muss sicher sein, dass Sie wirklich verstehen, dass alles, was Professor Snape macht, dass er es für das Licht tut …_ Aber wusste er es? Was auch immer es war, was Snape versprochen hatte – und es hatte offensichtlich etwas mit Voldemorts Auftrag an Draco zu tun – wusste Dumbledore davon? Verriet er sie alle? Was hatte sie nur geheiratet?

_„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"_, sagte Malfoy. „_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – das ist doch alles nur ein Witz, oder, ein Theaterspiel? Als ob irgendeiner von uns vor den Dunklen Künsten geschützt werden müsste-"__  
_

_„Es ist ein Theaterspiel, das entscheidend für den Erfolg ist, Draco!", sagte Snape. „Wo, glauben Sie, wäre ich all die Jahre geblieben, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, wie man Theater spielt?"  
_

Ihr Herz war verdreht und brannte. Sie hatte nicht erkannt, wie sehr sie sich auf Snape verließ, wie sehr ihr Verstand ihre Verbindung – so seltsam sie auch sein mochte – aufgenommen hatte. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wie ein ungebundener Drache, losgelöst von den Dingen, die sie für wahr gehalten hatte.

_Das weißt du nicht_, plapperte sie stumm. _Du weißt es nicht. Er hat selbst gesagt, er sei ein Schauspieler; vielleicht spielt er ja gerade! Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore ihn ja losgeschickt, um Dracos Plan herauszufinden … __Aber warum kannte er Dracos Plan nicht, wenn er doch die Todesser ausspionierte?  
_

Sie hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel, als Draco und Snape das Büro verließen, um vermutlich auf die Feier zurückzukehren. Sie musste auch zurückkehren. Sie konnte sich hier nicht verstecken. Was hatte Snape ihr gesagt? Der Rest unser aller Leben hängt von dieser Farce ab und Sie müssen sich ihr beugen.

Zitternd stand Hermine auf, entfernte den Tarnzauber von ihrem Körper. Ihr Kleid glatt streichend, verließ sie Snapes Büro, mit ihrem Kopf so hoch gehalten, wie sie es unter diesen Umständen schaffte.

Als sie Professor Slughorns Gemächer betrat, hatte das Tanzen begonnen. McLaggern wartete unruhig an der Tür und hatte offenbar auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet.

„Da bist du ja! Ich habe schon angefangen zu glauben, du hast mich sitzengelassen!"

„Oh, nein. Du weißt schon … das Bad …", sagte sie unbestimmt.

„Möchtest du tanzen?"

Sie wusste, sie durfte es nicht zulassen von ihm berührt zu werden und dennoch hatte sie nicht mehr genug Kraft ihm auszuweichen. Und außerdem fühlte sie sich etwas rebellisch. Für wen hielt sich Snape, dass er ihr Regeln auferlegen konnte? Es war deutlich, er hatte Malfoy nicht eine einzige auferlegt.

„Sicherlich", sagte sie und bot ihm ihre Hand an.

McLaggen führte sie zu der erst noch kürzlich leeren Tanzfläche und legte seine Arme um sie herum. Die Musik spielte einen Foxtrott und Hermine fand sich von einem eher unbeholfenen, dafür enthusiastischen Partner geführt. Als er sie über die Fläche wirbelte, wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu Snapes Büro. Was zum Teufel plante Malfoy? Hermine fragte sich, ob es klug sei, mit Harry über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Nicht, nur war Harry dafür prädisponiert das Schlimmste von Snape und Malfoy zu glauben, musste sie sich einen Weg überlegen, wie sie überhaupt in Snapes Büro gekommen war. Und dann ...was, wenn sie Harry alarmierte (und stellvertretend dann auch Dumbledore) sie damit irgendwie Snape gefährdete? Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen.

Als McLaggen leicht nach links stolperte und anhielt, öffnete sie ihre Augen und starrte direkt in die schwarzen Augen von Professor Snape.

„Darf ich?", fragte er und streckte seine rechte Hand aus. Die linke hatte er seiner Tasche vergraben.

„Professor Snape …", sagte McLaggen unsicher.

„In der Tat", sagte Snape. „Miss Granger?"

„Uhm … ja, natürlich." Leicht bebend nahm sie Snapes Hand und war überrascht, dass er sie mit Leichtigkeit in seine Arme schloss und schnell in einen Walzer führte.

„Darf ich annehmen, dass Sie es erlaubt haben, sich von diesem stolpernden Trottel anfassen zu lassen, weil Sie jetzt wegen dem, was Sie in meinem Büro belauscht haben, in Bedrängnis geraten sind?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Was? Ich-"

„Machen Sie sich nicht die Mühe es zu leugnen. Und sollten Sie sich dafür entscheiden, meine Geduld herauszufordern, indem Sie wieder den Ring enthüllen, dann seien Sie doch so freundlich und tun dies, wenn wir nicht einen Raum sind, der gefüllt mit Menschen ist."

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie. „Wenn Sie jedoch wünschen, dass wir unscheinbar bleiben sollen, dann würde ich nicht tanzen. Die Leute starren uns an."

„Dann lassen Sie sie starren. Da gibt es Dinge, die wir eindeutig besprechen müssen. Ich werde als nächstes mit Professor McGonagall tanzen, dann Professor Sprout und dann vielleicht noch mit der bizarren Miss Lovegood. Niemand wird sich an irgendwas erinnern, außer der Tatsache, dass ich getanzt habe."

„Ihre Kollegen werden vielleicht nichts bemerken, aber ich versichere Ihnen, Harry wird es."

„Wie heißt es noch: Wie du mir, so ich dir, Miss Granger. Sie haben mir Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet, und jetzt werden auch Sie diese Unannehmlichkeit erfahren. Und während Sie schon das Thema der Indiskretion angesprochen haben, Ihre Schnüffelei hat Sie jetzt in eine prekäre Lage gebracht, nicht wahr? Entweder vertrauen Sie mir und verlieren kein Wort über das, was Sie gehört haben, verheimlichen, was vielleicht mein Verrat ist oder Sie rennen zu Dumbledore und indem Sie das tun, beweisen Sie ihm, dass Sie bereits in dem Gefallen, um den er Sie gebeten hat, gescheitert sind."

Hermine fiel keine schlagfertige Antwort ein, da er ihr Problem ziemlich bündig zusammengefasst hatte. „Ich habe nicht herumgeschnüffelt", sagte sie und starrte ihn finster an.

Er drehte sie geschwind herum und sie folgte, ihr Kleid flog hinter ihr her. „Nein?", fragte er. „Wie würden Sie es dann bezeichnen in ein fremdes Büro einzudringen, ohne Wissen oder Einwilligung des Besitzers?"

„Ich habe versucht McLaggen aus dem Weg zu gehen", sagte sie. „Um Ihnen keine Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten."

„Und haben Sie auch bedacht, wie schäbig Sie den armen Mr. McLaggen behandelt haben? Zuerst laden Sie ihn auf diese Feier ein, ich gehe mal davon aus, um den Weasley-Jungen zu erzürnen; dann verbringen Sie den Abend damit, vor ihm davonzulaufen, nur um sich dann in Ihrer Verwirrtheit in seine Arme zu werfen. Wie … Slytherin … von Ihnen, Miss Granger."

Sie merkte, wie sie errötete. So hatte sie das noch nicht gesehen. „Gott bewahre, dass ich seine Gefühle verletzt habe", erwiderte sie. „Soll ich gehen und mit ihm herumknutschen, um für mein furchtbares Verhalten wieder aufzukommen?"

„Das denke ich nicht", sagte Snape. „Im Augenblick liegt es in meiner Absicht, mich zu vergewissern, dass unser …Vertrag … noch besteht."

„Nun, Sir, wenn Sie einfach nur erklären könnten-"

„Warum sollte ich mich Ihnen gegenüber rechtfertigen? Sie haben etwas gehört, was Sie nichts angeht und jetzt beginnen Sie, durchzudrehen. Ich sehe keinen Grund darin, diejenigen zu trösten, die-"

„Ich brauche keinen Trost; ich muss nur glauben können-"

„Was Sie glauben, ist mir vollkommen gleich. Ich bin nur an dem interessiert, was Sie für sich behalten können."

„Geben Sie mir einen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte."

„Oh, aber ich kann besser als das, Miss Granger. Ich werde Ihnen sogar drei geben. Erstens", er beugte sie leicht, als er kehrt machte, „und das sollte der Wichtigste von allen sein – weil Sie ein Versprechen abgegeben haben. Zweitens, weil Sie nicht verstehen, was Sie gehört haben; und drittens", flüsterte er, als er sich nahe an ihr Ohr lehnte, „weil ich auf Ihrer Seite bin, Sie kleiner, unerträglicher Trottel."

Trotz seiner Worte spannte sich ihre Hand in der seinen an. Die Musik nahm an Tempo zu und er führte sie schneller und schneller durch den Raum. Sie versuchte die Pros und Contras ihrer Situation abzuwägen, aber es war zu schwer mit der Musik und dem Tanzen und seinem Atem auf ihrem Hals. Vielleicht war es ja das, was er wollte. Sie dachte, sie hatte flüchtig einen Blick von Harrys ungläubigem Gesicht gesehen, als er sie drehte. Snape hatte natürlich recht. Sie hatte es versprochen. Und Dumbledore glaubte an ihn, da war sie sich sicher; anderseits hätte er sie nie darum gebeten …

„Soll ich Ihr Schweigen als Zustimmung anerkennen?"

„Ja, Sir", flüsterte sie, auch wenn sie _Fürs Erste_ dachte.

„Sehr gut. Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, Ihre Ferienplanung in Erfahrung zu bringen."

„Meine Ferienplanung?"

„Wie bezaubernd es doch ist, wenn Sie all das, was ich Ihnen sage, immer wieder wiederholen."

Sie starrte ihn an, aber löste nicht den Griff in seiner Hand. „Ich hatte geplant, nach Hause zu meiner Familie zu gehen."

„Das werden Sie nicht."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben bereits erkannt, dass eine Muggelgeborene und eine Freundin von Potter noch dazu, ein besonderes Interesse in dem Dunklen Lord geweckt hat."

Sie erbleichte leicht und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

„Dumbledore denkt, es sei das Beste, wenn Sie während der Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben, einmal zu Ihrem eigenen Schutz und um sich etwas von Ihrer Familie zu distanzieren."

„Aber warum sollte ich-"

„Ihre erste Lektion in Ihrem Doppelspiel ist folgende, Miss Granger: Sie müssen die Erscheinung erwecken, dass Sie das, was Ihnen am liebsten ist, verabscheuen. Das ist der einzige Weg es zu beschützen."

Die Musik endete und sie trat aus Snapes Griff heraus.

„Was soll ich dem Schulleiter sagen?"

„Sagen Sie ihm, ich werde bleiben."

„Gut. Wir werden die Diskussion dann fortsetzen", sagte er und ließ sie sprachlos mitten auf der Tanzfläche stehen.

„Minerva", sagte er elegant, „würden Sie gerne tanzen?"

_Sie müssen die Erscheinung erwecken, dass Sie das, was Ihnen am liebsten ist, verabscheuen_. Snapes Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf, als Harry von hinten auf sie zukam.

„Hermine", zischte er. „Was zum Teufel war das gerade eben?"


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Harry zerrte sie durch das Porträt. Schweigend und mit geschürzten Lippen lief er neben ihr durch den Korridor und marschierte die Treppen hinauf, ihren Arm hielt er fest in seinem Griff umklammert. Sie hatte es nur geschafft McLaggen einen entschuldigenden Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor Harry sie aus dem Raum gezogen hatte, auch wenn ihr letzter Blick Snape galt, den sie nur spöttisch lächelnd in der Ferne gesehen hatte.

„Harry, du tust mir weh!", sagte sie stolpernd, als sie versuchte mit seinen lächerlichen Schritt mitzuhalten, aber er beachtete sie gar nicht.

Als sie sicher im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, brach es aus ihm heraus: „Würde es dir zufällig etwas ausmachen, mir zu sagen, warum du mit Snape getanzt hast?"

„Professor Snape", korrigierte sie ihn automatisch. Seine Röte, die bereits alarmierend gewesen war, schien sich nur noch mehr zu vertiefen.

„Professor Snape dann eben", spukte er.

„Er hatte eine Nachricht von Dumbledore für mich", antwortete sie. „Er hat gesagt, Dumbledore möchte, dass ich die Ferien über hier bleibe."

„Dumbledore hätte dir das auch selbst sagen können."

„Für den Fall, dass es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, aber Dumbledore war heute Abend nicht dabei gewesen", sagte sie mit steigender Wut. „Und der letzte Tag, um sich für die Ferien einzutragen, ist morgen."

„Er hätte dir doch eine Eule schicken können — er scheint es in diesem Jahr besonders oft zu machen."

Das war zu nahe an der Wahrheit. „Für was genau versuchst du mir eigentlich die Schuld zu geben, Harry Potter? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich es genossen habe, mit Professor Snape zu tanzen? Hast du allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass ich gehofft hatte, dass er mich auffordern würde? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass er es getan hat, um mich bloßzustellen. Weil er wusste, dass es mich niemand vergessen lassen würde – am allerwenigstens du!"

Damit wandte sie sich um und rannte die Treppe zum Schlafraum der Mädchen hinauf.

Parvati saß auf ihrem Bett, als Hermine ihr Zimmer betrat. Lavender hatte sich, wie sie vermutete, mit Ron in irgendeinem verlassenen Korridor zum Herumknutschen abgesetzt.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Parvati.

„Bestens", schnappte Hermine und zog mit unnötiger Kraft an den Knöpfen ihres Kleides.

„Und ist bei McLaggen auch alles ‚bestens'?"

„Scheiß auf McLaggen."

„Ich nehme das dann mal als ein ja."

„Hör mal, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst und ich bin mir sicher, bis morgen wirst du es tun, Professor Snape hat mich zum Tanzen aufgefordert."

„Professor Snape!", quietschte Parvati. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Was konnte ich schon sagen?"

„Also hast du mit ihm getanzt?"

„Ich musste."

„Na, da _hattest_du ja einen aufregenden Abend."

„Eben."

„Wie hat Harry reagiert?"

„So gut, wie man es erwarten kann."

„Tut mir leid."

„Ja, was soll's. Ich will den Abend einfach nur noch so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen", sagte Hermine und zog ihre Schlafanzughose an. „Ich muss meinen Eltern noch schreiben und dann werde ich ins Bett gehen."

Parvati wandte sich ihren Hausaufgaben zu, als sich Hermine setzte, mit dem Pergament vor sich und sich fragte, wie sie ihren Eltern nur erklären sollte, dass sie letzten Endes über die Ferien doch nicht nach Hause kommen würde.

* * *

Snape schritt wütend durch den Korridor und Gott bewahre jeden Schüler, den er finden sollte, der dort nicht hingehörte. Er nahm zwanzig Punkte von einem hockenden Hufflepuff dafür, dass er sich nach der Ausgangssperre noch im Korridor befand, welcher ganz offensichtlich auf seinen Rückweg zu seinem Schlafraum war.

Was wollte das Granger-Mädchen nur damit bezwecken, sich in seinem Büro zu verstecken? Was hatte sie gedacht, dort zu finden? Er hatte Ihre Anwesenheit augenblicklich gespürt, auch wenn er sie nie gesehen hatte. Aber er hatte sie dort gespürt und hatte ihren charakteristischen honigsüßen und ängstlichen Duft gerochen, den er immer mit ihr verbunden hatte. Danke Merlin, dass sie vernünftig genug war, sich unsichtbar zu machen.

Er hatte so lange daran gearbeitet, Draco zum Reden zu bewegen, dass er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, als mit seiner Befragung fortzuführen, selbst mit dem törichten Mädchen unter seinem Schreibtisch. Als wenn er nicht schon genug damit zu tun hatte, dass Draco Malfoy damit begann im Schloss Amok zu laufen, um – egal was er auch sagte – irgendwelche dummen und unmöglichen Schemata auszuführen. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass das Bell-Mädchen nicht gestorben war.

„Zuckerwatte", sagte er wütend, als er den Wasserspeier erreichte. Schnell ging er die Treppen hinauf und hämmerte an Dumbledores Tür, stieß sie auf, sobald der Schulleiter ihn hinein gebeten hatte.

„Draco bestreitet irgendetwas mit der Halskette zu tun zu haben, auch wenn er eindeutig lügt", sagte Snape und verzichtete auf eine Einleitung.

Der alte Narr lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, faltete seine Hände und wartete, dass er fortfahren würde.

„Er weigert sich weiterhin, seinen Plan zu enthüllen. Er scheint zu glauben, ich möchte ihm seinen Ruhm stehlen."

„Versuchen Sie es weiter, Severus", antwortete Dumbledore milde.

„Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte. Aber um die Dinge noch zu verkomplizieren, hatte die einzigartige Miss Granger es irgendwie geschafft sich in mein Büro zu schleichen, bevor ich es mit Draco betreten habe und hatte sich versteckt. Sie hat genug gehört, um sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

„Und ich gehe mal davon aus, Sie haben die Wogen mit ihr wieder geglättet?"

„Warum sollte ich? Hätte sie nicht herumgeschnüffelt, hätte sie nie ein Wort mitbekommen. Lassen Sie sie sich doch Sorgen machen."

„Ich pflichte Ihnen bei, Miss Granger hätte nicht in Ihrem Büro sein sollen. Aber wie dem auch sei, eine besorgte Schülerin kann gefährlich werden, wie wir gerade selbst mitbekommen. Und Sie dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sich Harry in Dracos Pflichten einmischt. Das Risiko, dass Voldemort Draco bestrafen wird, ist bereits schon viel zu hoch."

„Aber Albus-"

„Nein. Wenn nicht für Miss Grangers Seelenfrieden, dann für Dracos. Es muss getan werden."

Snape nickte, innerlich kochte er jedoch. Dumbledore konnte die Dinge immer so drehen, dass er sich gegen die Wand gestellt fühlte.

„Haben Sie mit ihr über die Ferien gesprochen?"

„Es ist geregelt", sagte er.

„Ausgezeichnet. Dann können Sie ja mit ihr reden. Aber, Severus, achten Sie darauf, nichts von Dracos Pflichten zu enthüllen."

„Was für eine einfache Aufgabe das doch ist, Albus. Ihre Gedanken beruhigen, aber ihr nichts erzählen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie schaffen das. Und Sie werden einen Lehrplan für sie aufsetzen?"

„In meiner Freizeit", sagte Snape säuerlich.

„Kommen Sie, Sie müssen zugeben, nicht alles war schlecht", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie hat sich ausgezeichnet um Sie gekümmert, als ich fort gewesen bin. Sie haben selbst gesagt, Sie haben sich selten so schnell erholt. Auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht ganz so schwer hätte arbeiten müssen, wenn Sie nicht-"

Als wenn die Folter oder das Wissen, dass er sie in Gefahr gebracht hatte – dass er sie alle in Gefahr gebracht hatte, nicht schon schlimm genug war.

„Miss Granger ist eine absolute _Streberin__._"

„Ja, sie ist eine außerordentliche junge Dame", sagte Dumbledore ihn bewusst falsch verstehend.

„Was haben Sie sich für ihren Lehrplan ausgedacht?" Es gab keinen Grund es hinauszuzögern. Wenn der alte Mann sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war es fast unmöglich ihn davon abzubringen.

„Tarnzauber, Okklumentik, Schildzauber, Ausdehnzauber, ein Überblick der allgemeinen Gifte, die Grundlagen der Heilszauber, und vielleicht die menschliche Verwandlung in Hinblick auf Maskierungen-"

„Gibt es etwas, was Sie möchten, dass ich nicht abdecke?"

„Ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit darin Wahrsagen oder Muggelkunde anzusprechen, da Miss Granger ersteres verabscheut und im letzten selbst ziemlich gut bewandert ist."

Snape schnaubte. „Sie sind sich sicherlich bewusst, dass Ihre kleine Liste der außerschulischen Aktivitäten mir vielleicht eine Idee geben könnte, was ihre Aufgabe sein wird."

„Ich rate Ihnen nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken, Severus. Ihre Aufgabe ist es sie vorzubereiten, nicht mehr."

„Wie kann ich sie vorbereiten, wenn ich nicht weiß, worauf ich sie vorbereiten soll?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Je weniger Sie wissen, desto besser, mein lieber Junge. Ich denke, ich habe mich diesbezüglich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt. Und jetzt werde ich langsam müde. Sie werden Miss Granger, nachdem die Schüler abgereist sind, kontaktieren."

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich eine Wahl hätte."

„Ganz recht, natürlich. Haben Sie nicht. Gute Nacht, Severus."

* * *

Die Große Halle war an dem Abend, an dem die Schüler in die Ferien verschwunden waren, nur dezent besiedelt gewesen. Snape nahm seinen gewöhnlichen Platz am Lehrertisch zwischen Minerva und Albus ein. Als er sich bediente, sah er hinunter auf die vier Haustische, die nur spärlich dieses Jahr besetzt waren. Nur sehr wenige Schüler sind geblieben; mit dem aufsteigenden Krieg, wollten die Familien vermutlich ihre Kinder in ihrer Nähe haben.

Der Gryffindor-Tisch war leer bis auf das Granger-Mädchen. Sie saß und aß mit stiller Entschlossenheit an ihrem Tisch, gesellte sich nicht zu den Schülern an den anderen Tischen, auch wenn es niemand als seltsam empfunden hätte. Die Haussitten waren weniger streng während der Ferien. Er hatte schon fast Mitleid mit dem Mädchen, als er das Geschirr auf dem Gryffindor-Tisch betrachtete. Sie hatten von jedem etwas genommen und der Rest stand wie eine greifbare Erinnerung der fehlenden Schüler da.

Er hatte die Schüler zu dem Bahnhof an diesem Morgen begleitet. Potter und Weasley hatten sie ignoriert, auch wenn sie extra hinuntergegangen war, um sich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Er verspürte winzige Gewissensbisse, dass er der Grund für das Schweigen zwischen ihr und Potter war. Er hatte nur gedacht sie etwas in Verlegenheit zu bringen, genauso wie sie ihn beschämt hatte und sie für ihren Einbruch in sein Büro zu bestrafen; er hätte wissen müssen, dass Potters Hass auf ihn alles zerstörte, was er berühren würde. Jedoch erkannte der Spion in ihm, wie unglücklich die gesamte Situation auch war, sie ihm eine einzigartige Möglichkeit bot. Wie sonst hätte er sie so isolieren können? Sie würde verletzlich, formbar und allein sein. Wenn er auch nur die geringste Freundlichkeit an den Tag legte, würde sie sich darauf stürzen, ihr dummes Gryffindor-Herz war einfach nicht daran gewohnt, allein zu bleiben. Diese Lehrstunden während der Ferien würde es ihm erlauben, sie nach seinen Bedürfnissen zu formen.

Ein paar Mal dachte er, sie würde zu ihm hinüber schielen. Das letzte Mal fing er ihren Blick und starrte so wild zurück, dass sie gezwungen war, wieder hinunter auf ihren Teller zu schauen. Er musste ihr diese kleine Angewohnheit austreiben. Sie musste lernen sich einfach seiner Anwesenheit bewusst zu sein, genauso wie er sich der ihren bewusst war, dachte er, und erinnerte sich daran, wie seine Sinne erwacht waren, als er sein Büro zusammen mit Draco betreten hatte.

Als er in sein Büro zurückkehrte, berührte er den Ring mit seinem Zauberstab und rief sie herbei, tarnte sich und legte den Muffliato-Zauber über sich, damit sie seine Schritte nicht hören konnte.

Er hörte ihr Klopfen, antwortete aber nicht. Nach einem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, genauso wie er es erwartet hatte. Miss Granger schien große Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben aus den Zimmern anderer fernzubleiben. Ihr Gesicht war angespannt, als sie eintrat und vorsichtig flog ihr Blick durch den Raum. Er erinnerte sich an den einzigen Umstand, in dem sie mit dem Ring gerufen wurde, er wurde erneut von einem Schuldgefühl heimgesucht. Was erwartete sie hier zu finden? Dann rügte er sich selbst für sein törichtes Mitleid. Sie brauchte kein Mitleid – sie musste gehärtet, trainiert werden.

Er erwartete, dass sie herumschlich – ohne jeden Zweifel, Sachen anfassen würde – oder dass sie zumindest in den anliegenden Raum schielen würde, also war er zutiefst überrascht, als er sah, wie sie sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch setzte und ihre Beine kreuzte.

Er ging zum Kamin hinüber, wo er ihr Gesicht beobachten konnte. Sie sah noch immer verängstigt aus, was erfreulich war, aber sie machte keine Anstalten ihn zu suchen. Nach einigen Momenten sagte sie in einem Plauderton: „Nun, wenn Sie sich nicht zeigen, dann denke, kann ich ja auch wieder zurück auf mein Zimmer gehen."

Verärgert löste er den Zauber von sich. Er hatte beabsichtigt sie zu erschrecken, ihr Bewusstsein zu stärken. Woher hatte sie gewusst, dass er da war?

„Ah, da sind Sie ja", sagte sie. „Und mit einem so empfindlichen Gesichtsausdruck."

Er starrte sie finster an. „Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Woher haben Sie gewusst, dass ich da war?"

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst. Ich habe Sie irgendwie gefühlt oder gerochen. Ich weiß nicht, was es war. Warum haben Sie sich versteckt?"

„Um Ihnen zu zeigen, dass Sie weder Gerüchte noch unseren Status offen legen, indem Sie mich während der Mahlzeiten, wie ein sinnloses Schulmädchen anstarren. Ich beabsichtige Sie lediglich darauf zu trainieren, sich meiner Anwesenheit bewusst zu sein. Aber wie es scheint, haben Sie sich bereits auf meine … Natur … eingestellt. Beschreiben Sie mir, was sie fühlten, als Sie den Raum betreten haben."

„Ah … zuerst habe ich einfach gewusst, dass jemand da war. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Dumbledore irgendwo sein würde, so wie das letzte Mal. Aber dann dachte ich, nein, er hätte sich gezeigt. Dann habe ich eine Art von Kribbeln gespürt … und ich habe Gewürze und Wolle gerochen und da wusste ich, dass Sie es sein mussten."

„Verstehe. Können Sie auch die Anwesenheit von anderen spüren?"

„Keine Ahnung. Die meisten Menschen verstecken sich nicht, wenn sie mich zu sich einladen."

„Verwunderlich", sagte er und sie schnaubte wütend.

„Gibt es einen Grund für diesen Besuch oder wollten Sie einfach nur aus Ihrem Versteck springen und mich zu Tode erschrecken, mich beleidigen und mich dann wegschicken?"

„Sie werden ab Morgen Extrastunden von mir bekommen", sagte er. „Dumbledore hat einen Lehrplan vorgeschlagen und mich mit der Aufgabe vertraut Sie zu unterrichten. Passt Ihnen neun Uhr?"

„Also, gibt man mir eine Wahl, wann ich anfangen darf, aber nicht für den Unterricht an sich?"

„Ich könnte Ihnen auch einfach eine Zeit zuschreiben, wenn Sie außerstande sind einer zuzustimmen."

„Neun passt."

„Wunderbar", spöttelte er. „Einen guten Abend, Miss Granger."

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür, aber als sie Türklinke ergriff, drehte sie sich zurück zu ihm um. „Ich gehe davon aus, mein Unterricht enthält auch eine Erklärung, was in Merlins Namen Sie mit Draco Malfoy planen?"

Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte sie auszulachen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern sollte. Mit einer kaum versteckten Boshaftigkeit sagte er: „Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich mich Ihnen gegenüber rechtfertigen müsste. Jedoch werden wir das, was Sie gehört haben, besprechen."

„Wunderbar", imitierte sie ihn und verschwand durch die Tür.

_Unerträglicher, wichtigtuerischer, schadenfroher, kleiner Schwachkopf._ Und dennoch gab es da einen Teil in ihm, der ihr kleines Duell genoss. Es hat immer Schüler gegeben – Gryffindors, verbesserte sein Kopf – die gewillt waren ihm zu widersprechen, aber bisher schien niemand mit solch einer so anspruchsvollen Souveränität der Situation gewachsen zu sein. Miss Granger zitterte nicht, wenn sie ausholte, noch zuckte sie zusammen, wenn er konterte. Im Grunde schien sie am ruhigsten zu sein, wenn sie sich gegenseitig bekriegten. Ihre Haut errötete leicht und sie schien … in ihrem Element zu sein. An was denkst du da nur?, fragte er sich scharf, als er die Ausrüstung, die sie für die nächste Stunde brauchen würde, zusammensuchte. _Das Kind ist nur eine weitere Last, die du jetzt ertragen durftest. Jegliche Freude, die du aus ihrer Gegenwart ziehst, bringt euch nur beide in größere Gefahr.__  
_

* * *

Prompt um neun Uhr klopfte Hermine an Snapes Bürotür und war nicht überrascht, ihn wieder einmal nicht vorzufinden.

„Professor, das wird langsam lästig", begann sie, als sie den Raum durchquerte, aber dann traf ein Blitz von rotem Licht direkt vor ihren Füßen auf den Boden. Sie stolperte zurück, rufend: „Protego!"

„Nicht _Protego_, Miss Granger! Der Zauber wurde bereits geworfen. Versuchen Sie es erneut."

„Impedimenta!", sagte sie, zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf seinen Schreibtisch, wo seine Stimme zu sein schien.

„Sehen Sie sich nach Quelle meiner Zauber um, nicht nach meiner Stimme", sagte er. Ein weiterer roter Blitz traf die Wand neben ihr. Sie sprang zur Seite. „Expelliarmus!" Sie zuckte ihren Zauberstab Richtung Kamin. Sie war sich sicher, sie hatte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Zauberstab gesehen.

„Nicht schnell genug", stichelte er und ein schimmernder Zauber traf das Gemälde über ihren Kopf, worauf die Inhaber nach Deckung suchten.

„Ihre Zielsetzung ist bemerkenswert armselig", sagte sie und warf einen _Wabbelbein-Fluch_auf den Punkt neben der Tür.

„Wenn ich Sie hätte treffen wollen, so versichere Ihnen, hätte ich es bereits getan."

„Rictusempra!"

„Oh, das hätten Sie wohl gerne, nicht wahr?"

„Stupor!"

„Ich dachte, wir hätten das dumme Geschrei endlich hinter uns gelassen."

_Ah, ha! Jetzt haben ich Sie_, dachte sie, wirbelte gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um zu sehen, wie sich die Tapete leicht bewegte. Sie sammelte all ihre Konzentration und dachte, _Incarcerus!_

Snape gab ein überraschtes Grunzen von sich, als sie einen gedämpften Stoß hörte.

„Professor?"

„Bitte, seien Sie so freundlich und entfernen Sie die Seile, Miss Granger", knurrte er.

„Natürlich, Sir. Relaschio!"

„Ich begann schon zu zweifeln, ob Sie mich jemals fangen würden", sagte er, nahm ihr somit den Nervenkitzel aus ihrem Sieg, als er aufstand. „Wäre ich Ihr Feind gewesen, wären Sie sowohl entwaffnet und gefangen gewesen."

„Sollen wir es noch einmal versuchen?", fragte sie schelmisch.

„Nicht jetzt. Das Überraschungsmoment ist der Schlüssel. Und dürfte ich Sie an Ihre letzten Stunden in Schildzauber erinnern?"

Sie errötete. _Protego Totalum._ Wie hatte sie es nur vergessen können? Nun, das nächste Mal würde sie nicht so dumm sein.

„Was steht heute auf dem Lehrplan, Sir?"

„Maskierung", sagte er und nahm hinter seinen Schreibtisch Platz und deutete ihr an, sich in dem Stuhl davor zu setzen.

„Warum möchte der Schulleiter, dass ich Maskierungen lerne?", fragte sie, auch wenn sie begeistert war. Maskierungszauber! Sie hatten erst letztes Semester angefangen die menschliche Verwandlung zu behandeln – sicherlich würde alles, was Snape ihr beibringen würde viel fortgeschrittener sein.

„Es steht mir nicht frei, darüber zu sprechen."

Sie warf ihm einen langen, abschätzenden Blick zu und war gerade dabei ihren Mund zu öffnen, um zu protestieren, als er sagte: „Der Schulleiter wünscht es nicht, dass ich über Ihre Pläne Bescheid weiß. Ich glaube der Begriff lautet ‚doppelblind'. Je weniger ich über Ihren Plan Bescheid weiß, desto weniger kann ich offenbaren, sollte der Dunkle Lord mich durchbrechen – umso weniger kann er von meinen Gedanken nehmen."

„Verstehe."

„Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich Ihnen nicht das erklären kann, was Sie gestern Abend gehört haben, warum ich Sie darum bitten muss, es einfach zu vergessen. Doppelblind, Miss Granger. So beschützen wir uns gegenseitig vor Offenbarungen."

„Aber ich verstehe nicht. Ich kenne doch bereits einen Teil von Ihrem Plan-"

„Das ist ein Risiko, welches wir für Potter eingehen mussten. Es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der Sie die Geheimnisse der Todesser zu schätzen wissen, um ihn zu schützen und es wird Zeiten geben, in denen ich absolut sicher wissen muss, was ich tun muss, um den Erfolg des Ordens zu sichern. Aber wir werden unsere geteilten Informationen auf ein Minimum begrenzen."

„Je weniger Sie wissen, umso weniger kann aus Ihnen herausgefoltert werden …", flüsterte sie. Was musste er nur von diesem Albtraum eines Zauberers ertragen? Sie dachte an den einen Abend, wo er fast zerstört gewesen war. Immer und immer wieder riskierten sie seinen Körper, jedoch konnten sie nicht seinen Verstand riskieren.

„Exakt. Und je länger unser Handeln ein Mysterium für den Dunklen Lord ist, desto besser sind unsere Chancen auf Erfolg … und Überleben." Er beugte sich mit einem Blick vor, den sie noch nie zuvor in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Es sah aus wie Aufrichtigkeit. „Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, der Schulleiter weiß über alles, was ich mit Malfoy teile, Bescheid. Erledigen Sie Ihre Aufgabe. Lassen Sie mich die meine erledigen."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie beschämt. Er hatte recht. Sie hätte überhaupt nicht in seinem Büro sein sollen. Und jetzt besaß sie Informationen, die ihn verletzten konnten, Informationen, die er versucht hatte, vor ihr zu verbergen, nicht um sie zu verraten, sondern um sie beide zu schützen.

„Können wir dann jetzt mit Maskierungszauber fortfahren?", fragte er.

„Bitte."

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sein Gesicht. „Dissiumlo Adversus!" Mit offen stehendem Mund starrte sie ihn an, nicht in der Lage ihr Erstaunen zu verbergen. Anstatt Professor Snape stand jetzt ein blonder, knollennasiger Zauberer vor ihr. Seine Lippen waren voll, seine Haut warm, seine Figur korpulent.

„Der schnellste und erfolgreichste Maskierungszauber ist Dissimulo Adversus. Es verwandelt die verzauberte Person in sein oder ihr komplettes Gegenteil. Wo ich dunkel bin, ist mein gezaubertes Ich blond. Wo ich dünn bin, ist er dick. Der Zauber berührt die vier Seiten, die man zur Erkennung benötigt: Nase, Mund, Haarfarbe und Körperform." Er stand auf. „Wie Sie sehen können, bewirkt der Zauber, dass ich kleiner aussehe."

Es war unglaublich. Und dennoch hasste sie es. Da gab es noch immer etwas Besonderes über Snape, etwas, das niemals in solch einen Körper gesperrt werden durfte. Es schmerzte sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Würden Sie mich erkennen?"

„Nein", antwortete sie ehrlich, „aber ich würde wissen, dass etwas nicht … stimmte. Da steckt noch immer etwas von Ihnen darin."

„Gut", sagte er und schwang seinen Zauberstab über sein Gesicht. „Dissimulo Juvenis!" Plötzlich war Snape in ihrem Alter, schlaksig und dünner denn je. Seine Haut war leicht pickelig und seine Haltung hatte sich verändert. Er starrte sie hinter seinem Vorhang aus dunklen, glatten Haaren an.

„Grundgütiger", war alles, was sie sagen konnte. Snape … nun, es sah so aus, als ob er noch nicht Snape war. Er war dort drinnen, aber nur potenziell. „Ist es das, wie Sie wirklich ausgesehen haben?"

„Ist es", sagte er knapp. „Würden Sie mich erkennen?"

„Sie würden mir vertraut sein", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Reaktionen so genau wie möglich darzulegen. „Aber da hat sich etwas in Ihrer Energie verändert."

„Können Sie das aufzählen, was sich nicht verändert hat?"

Sie sah ihn konzentriert ins Gesicht. „Stehen Sie auf", bat sie ihn. Er stand auf.

„Kann ich noch mal das andere sehen?"

„Dissimulo Adversus!"

Da gab es etwas … es lag ihr auf der Zunge … etwas, das Snape nicht ändern konnte. Es war seltsam, wenn sie seine Verwandlung nicht gesehen hätte, hätte sie gesagt, dass sie ihn immer an seiner Nase erkannt hätte, aber das war er eindeutig nicht. Die Tiefen von ihm, der Snape in ihm waren …

„Ihre Augen!", rief sie.

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte er. „Kein Maskierungszauber kann die Augen verändern. Accio Handspiegel."

Ein vergoldeter Spiegel flog aus dem Badezimmer zu ihnen. Die Verschnörkelung war verschachtelt und Hermine konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass Snape solch ein Gegenstand besaß. Er schien kaum der Typ zu sein, der es schätze, sich selbst anzusehen.

Er reichte ihr den Spiegel und wies sie an die Zauber zu versuchen.

„Dissimulo Adversus!", sagte sie und beobachtete im Spiegel, wie sich ihre Nase verlängerte, ihr Haar sich glättete und dunkler wurde. Ihre Haut wurde leichenblass und ihre Lippen verdünnten sich. Lieber Gott, sie sah aus wie—aber sie unterbrach diesen Gedanken. Sie neigte ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, ihre noch immer braunen Augen suchten die schwarzen.

Er begutachtete sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aber sie spürte, wie sein Blick über jeden Zentimeter ihres Gesichtes fuhr. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

„Sir?"

„Ich präge mir diese Darstellung ein. Wenn ich es sehen sollte, muss ich mir sicher sein, dass Sie es sind."

Sie nickte und schaute zurück in den Spiegel. Sie könnte seine Schwester sein. Es war außerordentlich unangenehm. Sie hob wieder ihren Zauberstab, begierig darauf dieses Gesicht loszuwerden.

„Dissimulo Juvenis!"

Bevor sie überhaupt in den Spiegel blicken konnte, sah sie, wie Snape sein Gesicht verzog. „Finite Incantatem!", sagte er und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab in ihre Richtung. „Sie sind jung genug."

_Ah ja._ Vielleicht brauchte der Mann, der eine Kinderbraut hatte, nicht seine Braut noch als Kind zu sehen.

„_Cuticolorus_ wird Ihre Hautfarbe ändern", sagte er schnell und wandte sich von ihr ab. „_Pillarius_ fügt noch mehr Haar hinzu. Sie werden diese Zauber üben und morgen wiederkommen."

Hermine fühlte sich erschlagen. Sie hatte sich ziemlich darauf gefreut den Tag über Maskierungen zu lernen, selbst wenn ihr Unterricht mit Snape war.

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie, als sie aufstand. „Neun Uhr?"

Er nickte. Sein Gesicht war so verschlossen, wie eine zugeschlagene Tür.


	9. IX

**IX**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen eintraf, saß Snape an seinem Schreibtisch. Amüsiert bemerkte er, dass sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte, bereit ein _Protego Totalum_ zu zaubern.

„Erscheinen Sie oft in den Büros anderer, bereitwillig sie zu verhexen?", fragte er milde.

Sie grinste, diese freche kleine Närrin, und steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihre Robe, bevor sie sich auf den Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch setzte. Lustig, er hatte sie nicht darum gebeten, sich wie zu Hause zu fühlen.

„Lassen Sie mich sehen, was Sie geübt haben."

Sie stand auf und wandte sich etwas murmelnd von ihm ab. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, musste er sich beherrschen nicht nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen und den Zauber zu entfernen, wie er es bereits am gestrigen Tag getan hatte. Ihr Haar war dick und lang, blond, leicht gewellt. Ihre Nase war irgendwie frecher denn je und ihre Haut war gebräunt und ihr Nasenrücken war mit leichten Sommersprossen besetzt. Sie schien sich kleiner gemacht zu haben, wirkte irgendwie winzig, delikat — das lächerliche Mädchen hatte sich schön gemacht.

Und dennoch war es nicht schön. Oh, oh er konnte genau sehen, wie diese Maskierung Ablenkung verursachen konnte und auch wenn er es ihr gegenüber nie zugeben würde, war es ein brillanter Schachzug. Das Mädchen vor ihm, stand in keinerlei Bezug zu ihrer Gelehrsamkeit und Rechthaberei; sie würde die Männer dazu beflügeln ihren hübschen Schwachsinn zu kaufen und vor ihr herzustolpern, nur um ihr die Ehre zu erweisen, sie zu beschützen. Aber diese Augen, diese Augen gehörten nicht in so ein Gesicht und sie in solch ein falsches Ideal zu setzen, war einfach nur schmerzhaft. Wo war Miss Granger, welche lächelte, wenn sie ihn beleidigte und vor Vorfreude in seinem Unterricht zitterte? Wo ist das erschrockene, unglaublich liebliche Mädchen, welches sich unter ihm ausgebreitet und ihm erlaubt hatte …

„Entfernen Sie es", schnappte er. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und mit einem fragenden Blick löste sie den Zauber.

„Wo haben Sie solch einen Zauber gelernt?"

„Ich … ich habe ihn gemacht."

Sie hatte ihn _gemacht_?

„Erklären Sie sich."

„Nun, Sir, die Basis der Zauber, die Sie mir gezeigt haben, war _Dissimulo_, was leicht genug war. Die Zauberstabbewegung für beide ist der gleiche Stoß nach oben. Der Unterschied liegt in dem Schlagwort. Ich habe einen grundlegenden Schönheitszauber so modifiziert, dass er sich der Basis des Dissimulo angepasst hatte … Sehen Sie, es ist der Schwung am Ende … und da haben Sie es."

„Sie haben nicht die Bibliothek benutzt?"

„Madam Pince scheint im Moment ziemlich wütend auf mich zu sein, Sir." Da musste er ein Lachen unterdrücken. Madam Pince hatte sich seit den letzten sechs Jahren unaufhörlich über Hermine Granger beschwert. Snape fragte sich manchmal, ob die alte Hexe es nicht bevorzugte, wenn niemand ihre Bibliothek besuchen würde.

„Also haben Sie einen unbekannten Zauber – einer aus Ihrer eigenen Kreation – an sich selbst ausprobiert?", fragte er ungläubig.

Sie schürzte ihre Lippen, spannte ihr Kinn an, und starrte ihn an. „Es hat doch funktioniert, oder etwa nicht?"

„Von jetzt an, wenn Sie es wünschen mit neuen Zaubern herumzuexperimentieren, werden Sie es unter meiner Aufsicht tun. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut", sagte er und fügte dann leichthin hinzu: „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

Sie hatte den gesunden Menschenverstand sich nicht hämisch zu freuen. „Werden wir heute mit den Maskierungszaubern fortfahren?"

„Das denke ich nicht. Sie haben zwei dienliche Maskierungen auf Ihrem Geheiß. Auch wenn ich Sie warnen sollte, Miss Granger, Sie können Potter nicht auf diese Art maskieren. Seine Narbe und seine Augen werden sich nicht verändern. Jemand mit auch nur einem halben Gehirn wird nach einem Jungen mit einer Narbe und einer Brille Ausschau halten. Potter zu entstellen wäre vermutlich Ihre einzige Möglichkeit", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Aber da unsere Zeit begrenzt ist, möchte ich gerne damit fortfahren, Ihren Verstand zu tarnen."

„Okklumentik", hauchte sie.

„In der Tat."

Er hatte sich schon auf diese Unterrichtsstunde gefreut. Zuerst und vor allem, sagte er sich selbst, würde es ihn schützen, falls sie von dem Dunklen Lord gefangen genommen werden sollte und ihr selbst Okklumentik beizubringen, würde ihn versichern, dass ihre Gedanken so gut es ging, geschützt waren. Aber darüber hinaus sehnte er sich danach in ihre Erinnerungen zu blicken, wie flüchtig es auch sein mochte, um zu sehen, was sie noch immer vor ihm verbarg. Bis er ihr beigebracht hatte, ihre Gedanken zu schützen, würden sie alle ihm gehören.

„Hat Potter Ihnen den Unterricht beschrieben?"

Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl, aber hielt seinen Blick, dieses törichte Mädchen. Sie musste doch wissen, dass der Weg nach innen durch ihre Augen war.

„Hat er."

„Dann wissen Sie, was Sie tun müssen. Machen Sie Ihren Kopf frei, Miss Granger."

Als sie einigermaßen entspannt schien, beugte er sich rasch nach vorne und zischte: _„_Legilimens_!_"

Bilder flogen vorbei … ein Mädchen mit krausen Haaren saß auf den Schultern ihres Vaters; Winkelgasse - und das Mädchen, aber älter, wie ihre Schulroben abgemessen wurden, ihre Nerven flatternd vor Aufregung; ihre Freude, als sie nach Gryffindor sortiert wurde; Wut auf den Weasley Jungen, aber die Wut war gemischt mit … nein—er eilte daran vorbei. Wo waren die Erinnerungen, nach denen er suchte? Er schien eine Handvoll hinauszuziehen, und nachdem er drüber geschaut hatte, schmiss er sie zur Seite, eilte weiter, tiefer … tiefer … bis dahin, wo sie ihr Herz verborgen hatte …

Der Zeitumkehrer – er hatte es gewusst, auch wenn es niemand zugeben wollte! – pure Erschöpfung, das fest zugeschnürte Gefühl, das ihm sagte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war; Angst, die wie in Wellen von ihr prallten in der Heulenden Hütte; das Mädchen mit Potter und Weasley, verzweifelt in dem Ministerium, dennoch sich ihrer Zauber sicher, gefüllt von einem Selbstvertrauen, das er nicht erwartet hätte und das ernste, unermüdliche Gefühl, dass sie weiter kämpfen würde …

Vertrieb sie ihn aus ihren Gedanken? Warum konnte er nicht das finden, was er suchte? Ah, aber hier war ein Ausschnitt — sein eigenes Gesicht, entsetzlich wütend auf Albus, dennoch verspürte er keine Abscheu von ihr, sondern ein seltsames Gefühl von Bedauern. _Mitleid?,_ fragte er sich wild bei ihren Gedanken, aber nein, es war nicht Mitleid … und dann das Entsetzen und dann dieselbe blinde Entschlossenheit, die er von ihr auch schon im Ministerium gespürt hatte, als sie ihre Hand in die seine legte. Dann eine Wand. Er versuchte tiefer zu tauchen, an den Steinen vorbei zu preschen, drückte vermutlich fester als vernünftig gewesen wäre und er fing einen Luftzug von etwas wie Lust und dem Anblick seines Mundes, der auf den ihren gepresst war, auf. Er griff in ihre Gedanken, grub mit allem, was er hatte … wie viele einsame Nächte hatte er diese Erinnerung immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf durchgespielt und jetzt würde er es von ihr erfahren … sein Blut brodelte, schnell und heiß; er griff … und rannte vor eine verschlossene Tür.

Frustriert zog er sich zurück. „Was verbergen Sie, Miss Granger? Was ist es, was Sie nicht wollen, was ich sehe?"

„Verzeihung, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ich Sie blocken sollte. Ist das nicht der Punkt von Okklumentik?"

_Musste sie in allem so gut sein? _„Sie haben Ihre Wände nicht aufgebaut, bis ich … eher jüngste Erinnerungen beobachtet habe."

Sie errötete leicht. „Bis dahin hatte ich es noch nicht ganz verstanden. Ich dachte, das war der Grund, warum Sie nach Erinnerungen gesucht haben, die mich beschämen würden, Sir, damit Sie mich dazu zwingen diese Gedanken vor Ihnen zu schützen. Haben Sie es nicht auch so mit Harry gemacht?"

„Warum schämen Sie sich für diese Erinnerungen? Gewiss wissen Sie, dass ich sie ebenfalls habe."

„Natürlich", sagte sie brüsk. „Aber der Begriff ‚doppelblind' trifft auch hier zu, nicht wahr? Da ich wohl kaum davon ausgesehen kann, dass Sie mich Ihre Gedanken von dieser Nacht untersuchen lassen?"

Er schnaubte. „Verdammt richtig."

„Also zeigen Sie es mir", sagte sie.

„Wie bitte?" Wovon zum Teufel sprach sie da? Hatte er, während er in ihrem Kopf war, etwas preisgegeben, ihr irgendwie das Gefühl vermittelt, dass er …?

„Ich habe Sie zu weit vordringen lassen, bevor ich mich geschützt habe. Zeigen Sie mir, wie ich es besser machen kann."

Er sammelte seine Gedanken. Sie vermutete nichts. „Ihre Methoden sind plump, aber effektiv. Es wird Ihnen jedoch gut tun, sich daran zu erinnern, dass Wände zerstört und Türen von denen eingeschlagen werden können, die viel Zeit haben und sich nur wenig um die Zerstörung ihres Verstandes kümmern. Ihr Schild sollte etwas Permanentes und zugleich Flüchtigeres sein. Ich selbst tendiere dazu, einen Nachthimmel zu benutzen. Sie können auch die Oberfläche eines Sees benutzen – alles, das nicht zur Seite gerückt oder mit Gewalt durchbrochen werden kann."

Sie nickte.

„Übung wird Ihnen helfen, dieses Schild immer zur Hand zu haben. Der Dunkle Lord wird Sie nicht vorwarnen, bevor er in Ihren Verstand eindringt."

„Ich weiß, Sir. Ich bin bereit es noch einmal zu versuchen."

Wie sehr sie sich doch von Potter unterschied, welcher sich nicht darum gekümmert hatte, was er ihm versucht hatte beizubringen. Er konnte sehen, wie sie bewusst ihre Atmung verlangsamte, ihren Körper dazu brachte, sich zu beruhigen. Er gab ihr einen Moment, um sich vorzubereiten – schon bald würde er nicht mehr so freundlich sein – und tauchte ein.

„Legilimens!"

Wolken schwebten am Himmel … gut, aber darunter konnte er Angst spüren, Angst, die er greifen konnte … er folgte ihrer Angst, wo es sie unter den Himmel führte und fand die Nacht, in der Dumbledore sie verzaubert und sie unter den Schwarzen See gebracht hatte … das kalte Wasser, das Widerstreben zu Atmen … die Schwärze … nichts.

Sich zurückziehend, seufzte er. „Besser. Ich konnte die Erinnerung sehen, die Sie dorthin gebracht hat, aber das Bild, als es einmal aufgetaucht war, war undurchdringlich."

Sie lächelte, aber er dachte, sie wirkte etwas blass. Okklumentik verbrauchte unglaublich viele Kraftreserven. Das war zum Teil der Grund, warum er Voldemorts körperlichen Angriffen gegenüber so verletzlich war; jedes Mal wenn er vor dem Dunklen Lord stand, war er bereits im Nachteil. Er griff in seine Schublade und zog eine Tafel Schokolade heraus, brach ein Stück ab und schob es ihr entgegen.

„Essen Sie das. Sie müssen wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Als sie fertig war, sagte er: „Ich werde Sie schon bald überraschen müssen."

„Das habe ich vermutet", antwortete sie.

„In der Zwischenzeit, denke ich, legen wir eine schnelle Stunde in Ausdehnzauber ein."

„Die innere Dimension eines Objektes vergrößern, ohne dabei die äußere Dimension zu verändern?"

Er seufzte. „Eine Definition, wie ich annehme, die Sie aus dem _Lehrbuch für Zauberei Klasse Sechs_ auswendig gelernt haben?"

„Wird es dadurch weniger richtig?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie nur _nachplappern, _Miss Granger. Ich möchte, dass Sie verstehen."

„Dann erklären Sie es mir."

„Ausdehnzauber sind einige der sinnvollsten Tarnzauber, da sie vom Ministerium gebilligt werden – zumeist, weil sie selbst sie zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil einsetzen. Kommen Sie her."

Sie stand auf und ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Was sehen Sie?"

„Ah … Ihren Schreibtisch, Sir."

„Genau", sagte er, zog die Schublade auf und enthüllte einen Stapel von Akten. „Ein Schreibtisch. Dennoch befinden sich in dieser Schublade die Aufzeichnungen aller Schüler, dessen Pech ich hatte, unterrichten zu dürfen. Jeder Schüler der letzten sechzehn Jahre." Er zog die Schublade weiter und weiter und immer weiter heraus. Eine Akte nach der anderen, ohne weniger zu werden.

Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um sie zu berühren, damit sie sich auch vergewissern konnte, dass es nicht nur eine Einbildung war.

„Miss Granger", schnappte er und schuldig zog sie ihre Hand zurück.

„Miss Granger", sagte er erneut und ihr Blick traf den seinen. _„Legilimens!"_

Jetzt hatte er sie, wo er sie haben wollte, überrascht und in solch einer Nähe zu seinem Körper, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als an ihn zu denken. Jetzt … Er brach in ihren Verstand und sah das flackernde Kaminfeuer, seine Hände, wie sie über ihre Beine streichelten, und fühlte … ja … süßes Verlangen, zaghaft aber _da_. Es war nicht nur ein Schauspiel gewesen. Jetzt war sie auf seinen Schoß geklettert und er riss an ihrem Rock … Plötzlich flackerte das Bild und drohte zu der Oberfläche des Schwarzen Sees zu werden, aber er tauchte in das Wasser, sah ihre Finger, wie sie unter sein Hemd fuhren, spürte die Hitze und Verwirrtheit in ihren Gedanken und hörte sich selbst „Schlafzimmer", sagen. Er sah sie beide ineinander verschlungen, sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Er spürte ihr Verlangen; er spürte, wie sie kam; er spürte …

Sie brach, die Kante des Schreitisches streifend, zusammen.

_Gottverdammt__. __Was habe ich getan?__  
_

Er erkannte augenblicklich, der Krankenhausflügel war ausgeschlossen. Poppy würde alle möglichen Fragen über ihre Unterrichtsstunden stellen, Fragen, die er nicht beantworten konnte; also nahm er ihren nachgiebigen Körper in seine Arme und trug sie durch den Kamin in seine Gemächer, wo er sie auf die Couch legte. Er zauberte eine Decke herbei und sah nach, wie spät es war. Drei Uhr. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie vermutlich schon vier Minuten bewusstlos, also …

_Drei Uhr?_

Wie lange hatten sie um die Kontrolle ihres Verstandes gekämpft? Nachmittag, so viel war sicher und er erkannte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, ob sie gefrühstückt hatte. Er war an diesem Morgen nicht in der Großen Halle gewesen.

„Dobby!", rief er.

Dobby erschien augenblicklich neben ihm und als er Miss Granger auf der Couch liegen sah, eilte der Hauself dumm zitternd an ihre Seite.

„Aber was fehlt Miss denn?"

„Sie hat sich verausgabt", sagte Snape, sich weigernd zuzugeben, dass er eventuell eine bedeutende Rolle in ihrer Erschöpfung gespielt hatte. „Sie braucht was zu essen. Und bring viel Tee und Kürbissaft mit."

„Natürlich, Sir." Mit einem Knall verschwand der Elf.

Er eilte in sein Labor, überflog die Regale. Aufpäppeltrank, ja, zwischen dem und Koffein … und etwas Gedächtniszauber sollte nicht fehlen, doch so wahr ihm Gott helfe, sollte er ihren Verstand beschädigt haben.

Er kehrte an ihre Seite zurück und strich ihr Haar mit seiner Hand zurück. Sie schwitzte leicht, aber er spürte keine Anzeichen von Fieber. Was in Merlins Namen war nur los mit ihm? Was war es, was er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte, dass er sie so stark bekämpfen musste? Er hatte, wie er ihr gegenüber zuvor betont hatte, seine eigenen Erinnerungen, und wenn er seinen eigenen nicht vertrauen konnte — ihre Atmung, der dichte, reichhaltige Duft ihrer Erregung – was konnte er da noch vertrauen? Es war lächerlich und zerstörerisch gewesen, ihre neuen Fähigkeiten so weit zu treiben. Mit Sicherheit würde sie wütend sein, wenn sie aufwachte-

Dobby kehrte zurück, schrak ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich hab Essen für Miss gebracht", sagte er. „Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte Snape und nahm das Tablett mit Essen, welches der Hauself ihm anbot. „Sie braucht nur etwas Essen und Ruhe. Es gibt keinen Grund mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen", sagte er, wohl wissend, dass es genug war, um den Elf an sein Schweigen zu binden. „Das ist dann alles."

Als sie wieder alleine waren, zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das bewusstlose Mädchen. _„_Rennervate!_"_

* * *

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen, nahm seine Gegenwart auf, den Raum und das Essen und stimmte ihre Bedeutung gegeneinander ab, bevor sie sprach. Er hatte sich um sie gesorgt. Er hatte ihren Verstand angegriffen und hatte versucht sich das zu nehmen, was sie besonders gegen ihn schützen wollte, aber er hatte sich um sie gekümmert. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich—Ich habe Ihre Fähigkeiten überstrapaziert. Sie haben das Bewusstsein verloren."

Sie saß für einen Moment ruhig da, durchforstete die Erinnerungen, die er gesehen hatte, bevor die Welt um sie herum verschwunden war. „Sie hätten fragen können. Ich hätte Ihnen alles gesagt, was Sie hätten wissen wollen."

„Was gefragt? Hier, trinken Sie den Kürbissaft. Es wird Ihnen helfen, Ihren Blutzuckerspiegel wieder zu steigern. Sie fantasieren."

„Tue ich nicht", sagte sie, auch wenn sie einen großen Schluck von dem Saft nahm. „Ich habe gesehen, nach was Sie gesucht haben."

„Sie haben das Mittagessen verpasst und ich wage von Ihrer Reaktion aus, zu behaupten, dass Sie auch kein Frühstück hatten. Essen Sie, Miss Granger. In wenigen Minuten wird es alles einen Sinn ergeben."

Sie starrte ihn an, aber griff behutsam nach einem Sandwich.

„Sie werden eine gute Okklumentikerin sein", begann er. „Ich entschuldige mich, Sie so weit getrieben zu haben. Ihre Entschlossenheit beweist mehr als ich erwartet hatte."

„Sie unterschätzen mich bereits seit Jahren, Professor Snape. Ich bin es gewohnt. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich unter einer … heimtückischeren Prüfung … durchhalte."

Er nickte und goss noch mehr Kürbissaft in ihr Glas. Sie trank es begierig.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Besser", sagte sie. „Vielen Dank."

Er schnaubte. „Ich verdiene wohl kaum Ihren Dank."

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Warum, zum Teufel, waren Sie so entschlossen diese Erinnerungen zu sehen?" Sie würde die Antwort bekommen; er konnte ihr nicht für immer ausweichen. Da lag ein merkwürdiges Flackern von Hoffnung in ihrer Brust, das sie nicht erklären konnte.

„Weil der Dunkle Lord bereits einen Verdacht über unsere Beziehung hegt. Es ist das, wonach er suchen wird, wenn er es schafft, Hand an Sie zu legen."

Sie merkte, wie die Welt sich wieder zu drehen begann und er stieß eine Phiole in ihre Hand. „Aufpäppeltrank", sagte er knapp. Sie trank es.

Als sie wieder reden konnte, ohne zu befürchten ihr Sandwich und den Saft nicht mehr halten zu können, fragte sie: „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Weil meine eigenen Schilde das letzte Mal, als ich vor ihm war, gefallen sind. Er hat nur sehr wenig gesehen—aber er hat Sie gesehen."

_Nein, Gott. Nein. Die Nacht, in der er nach __Hogwarts__ zurückgekehrt __war …__  
_

„War das der Grund für-?

„Kurz gefasst."

„Professor Snape, ich—Oh Gott, ich glaube, mir wird schlecht." Sie stand auf, sah sich wild um und erinnerte sich, dass sich das Badezimmer durch das Schlafzimmer befand. Sie stolperte, als sie durch die Tür rannte, aber schaffte es noch rechtzeitig.

Als sie ihr Essen erbrach, betete sie, _Bitte Gott, wie kann ich es nur rückgängig machen? Er erträgt bereits so viel. Er soll nicht meinetwegen gefoltert werden. Seine __Geheimnisse …_ Sie sackte gegen die Wand zusammen. Die Kälte der Kacheln drang durch ihre Haut und begann ihren Kopf zu lüften. _Es konnte nicht rückgängig gemacht werden, jetzt oder jemals. Alles, was wir haben, ist __Okklumentik__. Lasst unsere Schilde dick und undurchdringbar sein. Lass mich ihm nicht noch mehr verletzen._ Sie dachte an die sinnlose Flamme, die in ihrer Brust aufgelodert war, als es deutlich wurde, dass er ihre Erinnerungen dieser Nacht wollte._ Wage es nicht mal zu hoffen, Hermine __Granger__. Nicht einmal für eine Sekunde. Wenn er sich um dich __sorgt …__ würde es nur seinen Tod bedeuten.__  
_

Als sie wieder stehen konnte, ging sie zurück in das Wohnzimmer, wo Snape vor dem Kamin auf und ab lief.

„Ich hätte Ihnen nicht den Aufpäppeltrank geben dürfen", sagte er. „Sicherlich, eine Reaktion auf-"

„Mir geht es gut", sagte sie knapp.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Sie stehen unter Schock und brauchen-"

„Ich sagte, mir geht es gut", schnappte sie. „Ich werde in mein Zimmer zurückkehren und mich dort hinlegen." Sie durchquerte den Raum zu dem Kamin so zuverlässig, wie sie konnte.

Zuerst sah er überrascht und getroffen aus, dann setzte sein Gesicht die gewöhnliche Gleichgültigkeit auf. „Ich erwarten Sie dann morgen früh", sagte er. „Seien Sie so vernünftig und essen Sie vorher etwas."

„Ja", sagte sie. „Natürlich werde ich mich vorher stärken." Und damit trat sie in die Flammen.


	10. X

**X**

Sie klopfte. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, zauberte sie stumm einen _Protego Totalum_ auf sich und betrat das Büro mit gezogenem Zauberstab.

„Stupor!", sagte er. Der Fluch prallte in der Luft von ihr ab und verschwand. Sie grinste.

„Expelliarmus!", erwiderte sie, aber er hatte selbst einen Schildzauber auf sich gelegt und ihr Zauber war vollkommen nutzlos.

„Und jetzt reden wir darüber, wie man einen Schildzauber umgehen kann", sagte Snape irgendwo von ihrer linken Seite.

„Zeigen Sie sich", sagte sie. „Es ist mir unangenehm, Befehle von einem leeren Platz anzunehmen."

„Ah, aber man sollte meinen, dass Sie mich spüren können, Miss Granger."

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und drehte sich in Richtung Tür um, wo sie ihn vermutete.

„Hier drüben", sagte er mit einem ersichtlichen Lächeln in seiner Stimme.

Sie wirbelte herum. Dann plötzlich konnte sie ihn direkt hinter sich spüren. Gewürz und Wolle. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und fühlte den schweren Stoff seines Gewandes, auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Aber wie-?"

„Weil ich einen Protego Horribilis gezaubert habe."

„Also, kann ich Sie berühren, weil ich Ihnen nichts Böses will?"

„Anscheinend."

„Aber der Expelliarmus-"

„Jeder Fluch, der Schaden verursachen – oder in dem Fall von Expelliarmus – mir einen Nachteil bringen kann, wird zurückgewiesen, ganz egal wer der Ausführende ist. Protego Horribilis wäre eine kluge Entscheidung, wenn Sie sich unter Todessern befänden."

„Also, wenn ich etwas Harmloses oder etwas, was Ihnen helfen würde, zaubere, würde er durchdringen?"

„Als da wären?"

„Der Desillusionierungszauber. Entfernen Sie ihn. Ich möchte gerne sehen, ob ich ihn ersetzen kann."

Nach und nach wurde er vor ihr sichtbar. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und er schmolz wieder aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Es war ein extrem seltsamer Anblick. Hermine hatte immer bisher nur sich selbst getarnt. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass das unangenehme Gefühl Stück für Stück zu verschwinden auch ein sichtbares Pendant hatte.

Sie lächelte. Wenn Sie gefangen genommen werden würde, wäre Snape in der Lage zu zaubern, um ihr zu helfen. Er konnte sie auch ohne irgendwelche Auswirkungen verhexen, um so seine Rolle als Spion zu wahren. Das waren nützliche Informationen. Sie dachte an die Stunden, die er ihr gegeben hatte. _Sie haben jetzt zwei dienliche Maskierungen auf Ihrem Geheiß ... Wenn ich es sehen sollte, muss ich mir sicher sein, dass es Sie sind … Ich selbst tendiere dazu einen Nachthimmel zu benutzen … Protego Horribilis wäre eine kluge Entscheidung, wenn Sie sich unter Todessern befänden. _Was auch immer Dumbledore mit diesen Stunden bezwecken wollte, Snape brachte ihr bei zu überleben.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Hermine so leicht, wie sie es seit Wochen nicht mehr getan hatte. Es würde alles in Ordnung sein. Sie hatte das Richtige getan. Snape war … nun, er war Snape, und daran konnte man nichts ändern. Aber er würde ihr helfen und sie würde ihm helfen. Und sie kamen so gut, wie man es von ihnen erwarten konnte, miteinander aus, oder nicht? Sie musste sogar zugeben, dass sie ihre Wortattacken genoss. Es war keine Ehe, bei weiten nicht, aber es war ein Plan.

„Entfernen Sie den Zauber, Miss Granger", sagte er und sie machte ihn wieder sichtbar.

„Ich meinte den Protego Totalum", spottete er.

Gerade als sie ihren Zauberstab hob, zischte er vor Schmerzen und seine Augen verzogen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.

„Professor! Ich schwöre, ich habe nicht-"

„Benutzen Sie Ihr Gehirn", schaffte er zu knurren. „Ich befinde mich noch immer unter dem Schild."

„Was dann?-"

„Ich werde gerufen."

Ihr Herz schien in ihre Magengrube zu sinken. Gerufen.

Schnell entfernte Snape den Schildzauber und sagte: „Accio Roben und Maske!"

Mit stummem Entsetzen sah sie, wie die Kleidung der Todesser durch den Raum und in seine Hände flog.

„Sie müssen den Schulleiter informieren", sagte er, als er an ihr vorbeirauschte, bereit zu verschwinden.

„Warten Sie", sagte sie, als sie nach seinem Arm griff. Er wandte sich an sie und da lag nichts von dem Mann, den sie die letzten Tage kennen gelernt hatte, in seinen Augen. Schnell ließ sie ihn los.

„Ja?"

„Wenn er es weiß … müssen Sie ihm dann nicht irgendwas geben?" Sie konnte ihn nicht ohne eine Geschichte dort hinausgehen lassen. Er hatte diese Ferien damit verbracht, sie vorzubereiten; jetzt musste sie ihn vorbereiten.

„Was schwafeln Sie da, Miss Granger? Je länger ich warte, desto schlimmer-"

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie ihm erzählt haben, dass Sie mich benutzen, um an Informationen über Harry zu gelangen—dass Sie mich … verführt haben?"

Er antwortete nicht, aber starrte weiterhin drohend in ihre Augen.

„Nehmen Sie das", sagte sie und öffnete die Spange ihrer Robe.

„Miss Granger!"

„Vertrauen Sie mir", sagte sie bestimmt und löste ihre Krawatte. Sie öffnete die obersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und griff erneut nach seinem Arm, starrte ihn flehend an.

„Professor Snape, Harry vermutet, dass Draco Malfoy irgendwas ausheckt! Er verfolgt ihm durch das Schloss – er denkt, dass Draco vielleicht etwas mit der Kette zu tun hat, die Katie Bell verflucht hat! Ich habe Angst, Professor. Werden Sie es überprüfen?"

Snapes Blick war absolut unleserlich, aber er strich eine Hand über ihr Haar und sagte: „Fürchten Sie sich nicht, Miss Granger. Natürlich werde ich es überprüfen. Aber sagen Sie Mr. Potter, er soll nichts Überstürztes unternehmen. Draco Malfoy ist ein Zauberer mit mächtigen Verbindungen. Ich würde mich nicht mit ihm anlegen."

„Danke, Sir", lächelte sie.

„Ich danke _Ihnen_, Miss Granger", antwortete er und sie wusste nicht, ob es ein Teil der Szene war, die sie so hastig aufgebaut hatte oder etwas anderes.

Snape verlor kein Wort mehr, sondern floh eilig aus dem Raum, ließ sie alleine in seinem Büro zurück. Einige Minuten stand sie einfach nur da, vollkommen überrollt von dem, was gerade geschehen war. Auf und ab zu laufen half nicht die kriechende Panik, die ihren Blutkreislauf infiziert hatte, zu besänftigen. _Bitte Gott, _dachte sie. _Bitte Gott. Bitte Gott._ Anscheinend nicht in der Lage von weiteren zusammenhängenden Gedanken und nicht mehr gewillt dort noch länger nutzlos herumzustehen, knöpfte sie sich ihre Bluse zu, richtete ihre Krawatte, strich ihre Roben glatt und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

* * *

Snapes Gedanken waren gefärbt mit Schmerz und Verwirrung, als er den Korridor entlang eilte. Nur noch wenige Minuten bis Apparationspunkt, wenn die Treppen mitspielten und das Ende des Brennens in seinem linken Unterarm. Er hatte zu lange gewartet, der Schmerz erreichte bereits einen Fieberanfall. Er erinnerte sich an den ersten Ruf des Dunklen Lords nach seiner Rückkehr zur Macht. Diese Nacht hatte Snape eine Stunde warten müssen, bis er zu ihm gehen konnte. Es war kein Schmerz, den er wünschte, noch einmal zu erleben und jedes Stechen und Brennen brachte jetzt diese Erinnerung zurück. Was zum Teufel konnte Voldemort nur wollen? Es war nicht vorgesehen, dass er während der Ferien gerufen wurde; der Dunkle Lord war damit einverstanden gewesen, mit so wenigen Anwesenden im Schloss, würde seine Abwesenheit eher bemerkt werden, als wenn die Hallen mit Schülern gefüllt waren. Seine Haut juckte vor Sorge.

Nach allem schien sein Arm noch immer dort, wo Miss Granger ihn berührt hatte, zu kribbeln. Das Mädchen hatte ihn verwirrt. Nicht, weil sie so schnell verstanden hatte, was nötig war – er hatte sie immer wegen ihrem Mangel an Originalität gejagt – sondern, weil sie sich willentlich so erniedrigt hat. Es ließ ihn stutzen. Er war nur ein Halbblut und gerade deswegen, hatte er sein Leben lang Schmerzen einstecken müssen, damit er keine Nachteile erfahren musste. Dass sie, eine Muggelgeborene, dessen Wert immer hinterfragt werden würde, gewillt gewesen war, dumm und naiv vor einen so mächtigen Zauber wie dem Dunklen Lord zu erscheinen … nun, er wusste nicht, ob er sie dafür bewundern oder ausschimpfen sollte. Vielleicht war es genial; vielleicht würden sie es schaffen diesen teuflischen Bastard in ein Gefühl von Wohlbehagen zu wiegen, aber dennoch spürte er, dass es ein schreckliches Risiko war. Er hätte sie nie darum gebeten; er hätte einen anderen Weg gefunden, etwas, was er verdrehen konnte …

Er dachte erneut an ihre Worte, _Harry vermutet, dass Draco Malfoy irgendwas ausheckt! _Schlau. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob sie bereits die wichtigste aller Lektionen gelernt hatte, ohne dass er sie ihr gelehrt hatte: Man lügt immer zwischen den Wahrheiten.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo er das Schloss verlassen hatte, rannte er schon fast zum Verbotenen Wald. Er legte schnell seinen Umhang um, sobald er die Schatten der Bäume erreicht hatte, stieß die Maske auf sein Gesicht und berührte mit seinem Zauberstab das Dunkle Mal. Das Ende des Schmerzes kollidierte mit dem Druck des Apparieren, ließ ihn leer und angewidert zurück. Als er wieder auftauchte, war er sich nicht sicher, wo er angekommen war. Der Raum war groß, gehüllt in Steinwände. Andere Todesser waren bereits anwesend, und lautlos glitt er in die Reihen, aber nicht, bevor er bemerkt wurde.

„Severus!"

Er trat vor, fiel auf seine Knie und nahm den Saum von dem Gewand des Dunklen Lords zwischen seine Finger, senkte sein Gesicht, um es zu küssen.

„Du bist zu spät."

„Vergebe mir, Herr. Es hat ein paar Momente gedauert, bevor ich unbemerkt verschwinden konnte."

„Ich hoffe, du hast genug Informationen mitgebracht, um deine weitere Anwesenheit in Hogwarts zu rechtfertigen."

Snape hob sein Gesicht zu den Augen des schlangenartigen Zauberers und wartete auf das Unvermeidbare.

„Noch nicht, Severus", lachte Voldemort kalt. „So viele meiner loyalen Anhänger riskieren so viel, während du unter dem Schutz der Schule verweilst. Heute Abend möchte ich, dass Sie hören, was du mir bringst, damit sie wissen, was hinter diesen Mauern gewonnen werden kann."

„Sehr wohl, mein Herr", sagte er und dachte _Lucius_. Lucius hatte in das Ohr des Dunklen Lord geflüstert. Geschichten, wie er sich in Dracos Plan einmischen wollte vielleicht, oder noch weniger. Seine Eifersucht war keinesfalls unangebracht; er saß in Askaban, während Severus im relativen Komfort lebte – nicht dass Askaban, seitdem die Dementoren auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords gekommen sind und das Ministerium langsam infiltriert wurde, noch das war, was es einmal gewesen war. Nachrichten konnte ohne Probleme weitergereicht werden und Snape dachte bitter, dass Lucius es als eine Art Urlaub betrachten sollte. Er lebte innerhalb von Grenzen, die ihn relativ gut schützen und man verlangte, trotz seiner Ermattung, nicht mehr von ihm als loyal zu sein.

„Potter verbringt seine Ferien im Fuchsbau, zusammen mit den Weasleys. Das Haus ist gefüllt mit dem Orden."

„Also dann nicht in Hogwarts?"

„Nein, mein Herr. Dumbledore ist oft fort. Ich denke nicht, dass er wünscht, dass Potter ohne seine Anwesenheit dort bleibt."

„Wo ist Dumbledore? Ich hatte angenommen, er würde nur widerwillig seine kostbare Schule unbeaufsichtigt zurücklassen?"

„Er hat sie in die Hände des Werwolfs und der Metamorphmagus gegeben. Er denkt, dass sie dadurch geschützt genug ist."

„Töricht, töricht."

„In der Tat, mein Herr. Der Orden gewinnt nicht so schnell neue Mitglieder, wie sie vielleicht gehofft haben. Ihre Anwesenheit im Ministerium ist konstant. Sie haben weder Potter noch irgendwelche Sympathisanten der Schüler eingeweiht."

„Interessant."

„Jedoch liegt ihr Hauptaugenmerk auf Potter. Sie legen einen großen Wert auf die Prophezeiung, auch wenn sie vorgeben sie zu verachten. Ich bin mir sicher, Dumbledore gibt dem Jungen Privatunterricht, von dem noch nicht einmal der Orden etwas weiß. Ich vermute, es hat etwas mit seiner andauernden Abwesenheit zu tun."

„Du musst an diese Informationen kommen, Severus. Ich werde es nicht tolerieren-"

„Ja, mein Herr. Ich arbeite gerade an einer Quelle."

„Potters Freundin?"

Leichtes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen der Todesser. „Ja, mein Herr."

„Beweist sie sich als einen brauchbaren Kontakt?"

Snape lächelte. „Das tut sie. Gerade diesen Morgen hat sie mir erzählt, dass Potter vermutet, Draco Malfoy würde eine Art von Verrat begehen und verfolgt ihn durch das Schloss. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie es mir überlassen soll, dass ich mich darum kümmern werde und dass ich ihm davon abgeraten habe, damit zu Dumbledore zu gehen."

Der Dunkle Lord nickte und sah ihn nachdenklich mit glühend roten Augen an. „Hast du sie schon in dein Bett bekommen?"

Snape blickte anzüglich, zog seine Mundwinkel hoch. „Wie widerwärtig es auch ist sich mit einem Schlammblut einzulassen, aber es gibt keinen schnelleren Weg in das dumme Herz eines jungen Mädchens. Sie stellen Vergnügen mit Liebe gleich."

Daraufhin hörte er verständnisvolles Lachen.

Voldemort konnte anscheinend nicht länger warten. Er umgriff Snapes Gesicht und zischte: „Legilimens!"

Snape war bereit gewesen. Er hatte vermutet, dass egal, was der Dunkle Lord auch sagte, er greifbare Beweise von seiner Zeit mit Miss Granger haben wollte.

Als der Zauberer in seinen Kopf eindrang, erlaubte er es das Bild des Mädchens aufzutauchen, sich daran erinnernd, wie sie nach seinem energischen Okklumentikangriff, auf seiner Couch lag, ängstlich aber immer noch vertrauend. Langsam ließ er Eindrücke von ihrer Hochzeitsnacht aufblitzen: ein enthülltes Bein, ein geöffneter Mund, entblößte, weiche Haut. Er gab ihm sein Gesicht, offen und fragend, dann entspannt und gesättigt und endgültig spielte er ihr Geschenk an ihm aus, ihre Worte. _Ich habe Angst, Professor. Werden Sie es überprüfen?__  
_

Plötzlich richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lord auf etwas anderes. Snape spürte, wie er sich durch seine Erinnerungen wühlte, nach etwas auf der Suche. Er bot ihm Dumbledore an, der ihm befohlen hatte Miss Granger zu trainieren; Draco, der darauf bestand, dass er keine Hilfe brauchte; wie er Potter während des Unterrichts verflucht hatte. Der Dunkle Lord glitt schneller und schneller durch seine Gedanken, schien nicht zufrieden mit dem, was er vorfand. Letztendlich gab Severus nur widerwillig eine Erinnerung preis, die er gehofft hatte zu bewahren: Miss Granger, in seiner Armbeuge schlafend. Dann, _Er denkt, dass Draco vielleicht etwas mit der Kette zu tun hat, die Katie Bell verflucht hat! _Schnell zog sich Voldemort zurück.

„Ich habe von einer verfluchten Schülerin in Hogwarts gehört", murmelte Voldemort, „auch wenn Dumbledore sein Bestes gibt, es zu verbergen. Sage mir, Severus, war Draco daran beteiligt?"

„Er sagt, er war es nicht, mein Herr."

„Aber du denkst anders."

„Es obliegt mir nicht, Vermutungen aufzustellen. Dracos Handeln ist eine Sache zwischen euch beiden."

„Ja, du hast versucht Details von seinem Plan zu erfahren."

„Ich wollte ihn nur unterstützen, mein Herr."

„Narzissa hat mir von eurem Schwur erzählt."

„Wenn ich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass sie es tun würde, hätte ich es Euch augenblicklich mitgeteilt?"

„Hättest du? In letzter Zeit empfand ich dich … zurückhaltend."

„Mein Herr, ich biete Euch meine Gedanken an. Welche Geheimnisse könnte ich schon verbergen?"

„Warum konnte ich dann keine Beweise von dem Schwur in deinen Erinnerungen finden?"

„Aber versichert Euch dessen Abwesenheit denn nicht?", fragte Snape seidig. „Wenn ich angenommen hätte, etwas getan zu haben, was Euch missfällt, wenn ich etwas versucht hätte zu verbergen, hätte doch ein Legilimentor mit Euren Fähigkeiten es sofort entdeckt."

Voldemort gab ihm einen bemessenden Blick, aber nickte.

„Sehr wohl. Ich finde deine Neuigkeiten akzeptabel. Aber ich warne dich, Severus. Komme Draco Malfoy nicht in die Quere. Wie du bereits gesagt hast, es obliegt mir, ihn zu kontrollieren."

Da wusste Snape, dass er gewonnen hatte, doch zu welchem Preis, daran mochte er nicht denken. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Lucius' Kommentare als haltlos angesehen und die anderen – er dachte er hätte Yaxley, Macnair und Bellatrix Lestrange Gestalten unter ihnen erkannt – würden zufrieden sein, dass er ihnen weiter diente. Jedoch bangte er um Draco. Sein Missgeschick mit dem Bell-Mädchen wurde offenbart und jetzt würde Lucius mit seiner schlangenartigen Zunge wieder einmal das Objekt von Voldemorts Zorn sein.

„Ja, mein Herr."

„Bellatrix! Komm zu mir."

Snape beobachtete, wie verschiedene Todesser gerufen wurden, um von ihrem Verbleib und ihren Taten zu berichten, genauso wie er es getan hatte. Er widerstand dem Drang, von dem einen Fuß auf den anderen zu treten. Es würde ihn nicht helfen den Zorn des Dunklen Lords auf sich zu ziehen, wo er doch gerade so daran gearbeitet hatte, diesen zu vermeiden - nicht, dass die Taten von Walden Macnair besonders prahlend waren. Jedoch wusste er, er musste sich jedes Wort einprägen. Er musste sie bei seiner Rückkehr seinem anderen Meister überbringen.

* * *

Er kletterte müde die Wendeltreppe hinauf und versuchte dankbar zu sein, dass er sie überhaupt hochgehen konnte. Es wurde immer schwerer zu glauben, dass er überhaupt noch was taugte. All die Geheimnisse wurden hin und her gereicht, all die Berichte. Es war leicht für ihn die Übersicht zu verlieren, für wen er eigentlich spionierte. Dumbledore sollte dies lieber schnell machen. Er sehnte sich nach der Stille in seinen Gemächern, etwas Tee, oder vielleicht auch etwas Stärkeres und dann Ruhe.

Er klopfte und trat ein, nur um Dumbledore auf seinen gewohnten Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch vorzufinden.

„Geht's Ihnen gut?", fragte der alte Mann.

„So gut wie man erwarten kann."

„Hermine war vor Stunden hier. Ich gestehe, ich habe angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bemühen Sie sich nicht."

„Ich nehme an, er hat nach ihr gefragt?"

„Hat er."

„Und?"

„Ich habe ihm das gegeben, was er wollte – Informationen, die nur sie mir geben konnte."

„Welche sind das?"

„Dass Potter Malfoy misstraut."

„Severus!"

„Fangen Sie nicht an. Es war die Idee Ihrer kostbaren Miss Granger. Sie hat mir, gerade bevor ich verschwunden bin, diese Erinnerung gegeben."

„Waren wir uns nicht einig darüber, dass Sie Dracos Plan vor Hermine geheim halten?" Dumbledore schwieg vor Wut.

„Ich habe Ihre Geheimnisse für mich behalten, alter Mann. Sie weiß nichts von Dracos Plänen."

„Warum sollte sie dann so etwas vorschlagen?"

„Vielleicht weil es wahr ist? Potter hatte niemals etwas anderes als Misstrauen gegenüber Draco oder irgendeinen anderen Slytherin! Sie hat gesagt, dass er Draco durch das Schloss folgt und ihn beobachtet. Sie scheint zu denken, und dem stimme ich zu, dass es das ist, was der Dunkle Lord erwartet von ihren Lippen zu hören. Keine Pläne, keine Strategie! Einfach nur jugendliche Gerüchte und Groll."

„Verstehe."

Snape setzte sich und kochte. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihre Methoden zu hinterfragen? Es war auf Dumbledores Befehl hin gewesen, dass er zum Spion wurde, dem Orden beigetreten war, dieses Mädchen geheiratet hatte. Es war Dumbledores eigener Befehl gewesen, dass er den hoch geachteten, alten Zauberer umbringen und zum Ausgesetzten werden sollte. Schütze Malfoy. Schütze Granger. Schütze Potter. _„Sie halten eine Menge für selbstverständlich, Dumbledore! Vielleicht habe ich es mir anders überlegt!"__  
_

_„Sie gaben mir Ihr Wort, Severus."_

„Und ich habe es gehalten! Bis zum Ende habe ich es gehalten."

Und weil er zu müde war, noch weiter zu streiten und weil es absolut egal war, ob er es nicht tun würde, sagte er: „Bellatrix Lestrange hat etwas von dem Dunklen Lord in ihr Verlies in Gringotts verlagert." Dann stand er auf und trat durch den Kamin.

* * *

Sie befand sich irgendwo in seinen Gemächern. Er wusste es den Moment, den er aus dem Kamin getreten war. Würde das Herumschnüffeln, das Spionieren, denn nie enden? Was war es noch, was sie gestern gesagt hatte? _Sie hätten fragen können._ _Ich hätte Ihnen alles gesagt, was Sie hätten wissen wollen._ Sie heuchelte Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit vor, aber sie schlich in seinem Heim herum, während er sein Leben riskierte, um das ihre zu beschützen. Nun, er würde sie schon finden. Und wenn er es tat, würde er sie zu Tode erschrecken und sie daran erinnern, wessen Rasen sie zertrat.

Wie er es die Ferien über so oft getan hatte, tarnte sich Snape und zauberte den _Muffilatio-Zauber_ über sich. Er schlich von seinem Büro in sein Wohnzimmer, schaute hinüber zum Bücherregal, wo er erwartet hatte, sie anzufinden. Sein Schlafzimmer? Er durchstreifte das Wohnzimmer zum Schlafzimmer und fragte sich flüchtig, was er mit ihr machen sollte, wenn er sie in seinem Bett fand. Aber dort war sie auch nicht. Hatte er sich getäuscht? Hatte er einfach nur gehofft, dass sie hier sein würde?

Er kehrte in das Wohnzimmer zurück und dachte darüber nach im Badezimmer nachzusehen, als er sie entdeckte. Sie hatte sich zusammengerollt, eingehüllt in der Decke, die er gestern für sie besorgt hatte. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihr Haar lag wild verteilt über der Couchlehne. Sie sah für ihn gleichsam wie ein erschöpftes Kind und ein erschöpfter Engel aus. Er setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber von ihr und beobachtete eine Zeitlang ihren Schlaf, dankbar für die Zauber, die ihn ruhig und unsichtbar hielten. Was tat sie hier? Er redete sich ein, dass sie sich nur vergewissern wollte, dass er nicht mehr über ihre Beziehung Voldemort gegenüber preisgegeben hatte. Ihr war extrem schlecht geworden, als sie erfahren hatte, dass der dunkle Zauberer von ihr wusste; sicherlich wollte sie nur Gewissheit, dass sie in nicht noch größere Gefahr war. Es überraschte ihn, dass Dumbledore ihr nicht angeboten hatte sie zu beruhigen, nachdem sie ihn berichtet hatte, aber … hier war sie. Er war dankbar, dass sie schlief, dass heute keine weiteren harten Worte fallen würden. So konnte er vorgeben, dass da jemand all die Stunden gewartet hatte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging.

Sie rührte sich in ihrem Schlaf und strich sich ihre Haare auf eine Seite. Er dachte, es sei besser, nicht das Bedauern, welches er verspürte, als so viel von dem verfilzten Gestrüpp ihres Haares aus seiner Sicht verschwand, genauer zu untersuchen. „Sie sind zurück", murmelte sie.

Er lächelte reuevoll, auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Geht's Ihnen gut? Hat er sie verletzt?" Sie begann sich jetzt aufzusetzen und ihre Stimme stieg dabei an. „Professor? Wo sind Sie?"

Er entfernte die Zauber und stand vor ihr. Ihre Augen saugten ihn auf, suchten seine Haut Zentimeter für Zentimeter ab. Als sie zufrieden schien, ihn unversehrt zu sehen, seufzte sie: „Danke Gott", und sank zurück auf die Couch.

Er setzte sich neben sie. „Ihr Plan hat funktioniert", erzählte er ihr flüsternd.

Sie nickte. „Gut."

Er lehnte sich zurück gegen die harte Couchlehne und mit seinem Zauberstab zündete er ein Feuer an. Sie starrte hinein und es schien, die Flammen wogen sie zurück in den Schlaf. Er starrte selbst für eine unbestimmte Zeit hinein, bevor er ihr folgte.


	11. XI

**XI**

Überrascht setzte sie sich, als sie Dumbledores Stimme hörte und sein grünes Gesicht in der Asche erkannte, auf. Wo war sie? Wie lange hatte sie schon auf Snapes Schulter gesabbert?

„Guten Morgen, Severus, Hermine", sagte er streng. „Severus, ich schlage vor, dass Sie Hermine zurück in ihr Zimmer schicken. Die Hauselfen sind vollkommen aufgebracht, da sie nicht wissen, wo sie ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke hinbringen sollen."

_Weihnachten? Oh, lieber Gott_. Hatte sie die ganze Nacht hier geschlafen?

Snape blinzelte und sagte dann ruhig: „Natürlich, Albus. Ist das dann alles?"

„Ja", sagte der Schulleiter. „Das ist dann alles. Fröhliche Weihnachten." Damit war er verschwunden.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Professor Snape. Ich wollte nicht-"

Abweisend winkte er ab. „Wollten was nicht? Die einzige Person in dem Schloss sein, die auch nur einen Funken von Sorge meinem Wohlbefinden gegenüber gezeigt hat? Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Gedanken. Ihnen sei vergeben."

Sie stand auf, reckte sich schweigend, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie antworten sollte. Das war Snape, wie sie ihn nie gesehen hatte und sie verspürte den Drang zu fliehen, bevor er plötzlich wieder mit Flüchen um sich schmeißen würde.

Sie faltete die Decke, legte sie auf die Couch und sammelte ihre Schultasche zusammen. „Wann soll ich zurückkommen?", fragte sie.

„Zurückkommen?"

„Für meinen Unterricht?"

Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es ist Weihnachten, Miss Granger."

Sie nickte, mit dem merkwürdigen Gefühl entlassen worden zu sein.

Zum Kamin gehend, hielt sie inne und schaute zurück. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Professor Snape."

„Ihnen auch." Sein Gesicht blieb leer, aber es lag kein Gift in seiner Stimme.

Sie trat durch die Flammen.

* * *

Sie erschien zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle, aber sah ihn nicht an, stattdessen nickte sie knapp dem Schulleiter zu und nahm ihren Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch ein. Sie saß allein, wie es ihre Gewohnheit die Ferien über gewesen war, doch jetzt konnte Snape keine Freude mehr darin finden. Trotz der Tatsache, dass die Tische stark verkleinert wurden, sah sie immer noch ziemlich klein aus.

Über ein höfliches ‚Guten Morgen' hinaus, hatte Dumbledore nicht mit ihm beim Frühstück gesprochen. Snape wechselte Nettigkeiten mit dem Rest des Kollegiums aus und aß schweigend sein Essen. Er war nicht besonders angetan von diesen Ferienessen und ihrer gezwungenen Fröhlichkeit. Er hätte es vorgezogen in seinen Gemächern zu essen, aber er wollte den Schulleiter am heutigen Tag nicht noch weiter verärgern.

Als er fertig war, wünschte er seinen Kollegen ein Fröhliches Weihnachten und, verließ schnell den Saal und stieg die vielen Treppen zum Astronomieturm hinauf. Eine dicke Schneedecke hatte sich über Nacht auf das Gelände gelegt und er wünschte sich, es zu sehen, frei gefegt von den Schülern und ihrem Abfall. Er genoss das dichte, ruhige Gefühl von der schneebedeckten Schule. Es war eines der wenigen Dinge, die ihm Sicherheit gaben.

Seinen Mantel dicht um sich gewickelt, trat er hinaus auf den Turm. Die Luft war bitterkalt, aber sauber. Was auch immer er durchgestanden hatte, er fühlte sich von dem barschen Winterwind gereinigt und erneuert. Der Verbotene Wald lag glasig unter dem Eis und er war etwas überrascht von dem Gedanken, dass über Nacht eine ganz andere Art von Verwandlung stattgefunden hatte. Alles schien sich verändert zu haben. Was für Gewöhnlich Hagrids baufällige Hütte war, war nichts weiter als ein Hügel und der Schwarze See wurde von Schnee und Eis weiß verzaubert. Er lehnte sich gegen das Geländer und atmete tief ein, spürte, wie der Wind seine Kehle durchschnitt und in seine Lungen biss. Auch wenn ein Teil von ihm es liebte, die Erneuerung der Welt in seiner Einsamkeit zu betrachten, wünschte er sich doch irgendwie Miss Granger und ihr unerträgliches Gerede herbei, damit der Tag sich wirklich wie Urlaub anfühlte.

Als ob er sie mit seinem Gedanken herbeigezaubert hätte, sah er, wie sie über das Gelände schritt, ein glänzender Fleck gegen das endlose Weiß. Sie trug ihren schweren Mantel über ihrer Robe und einen Schal in den Farben ihres Hauses und ihr Haar wurde von dem Wind in eine kastanienfarbige Wolke gewirbelt. Er lächelte leicht. Es erinnerte ihn etwas an die Peitschende Weide. Er bereute es, ihren Vorschlag auf Unterricht abgelehnt zu haben. Er hegte nicht den Wunsch, heute Aufsätze zu benoten oder Zaubertränke für den Krankenflügel zu brauen. Er hatte seit Jahren keine Familie mehr, mit der er Weihnachten hätte feiern können, keine Geschenke zu überreichen, keine Ferienessen außerhalb von Hogwarts und dennoch hob sich dieser Tag immer seltsamerweise von den anderen ab. Sie heute zu unterrichten wäre schon fast weihnachtlich.

Sie ging zum See hinüber und zauberte ein Loch in den Schnee. Langsam erschien eine Bank, wo zuvor nur eine sanfte Erhebung in der weiten Weiße gewesen war. Er beobachtete, wie sie sich setzte, offensichtlich damit zufrieden dabei zusehen, wie der Schnee über die zugefrorene Oberfläche des Sees geweht wurde. Sich weigernd noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, anstatt eine Entscheidung zu treffen, wandte er sich von Brüstung ab und ging zurück in seine Gemächer.

Einmal angekommen durchquerte er sein Wohnzimmer und überflog schnell sein Bücherregal nach dem Buch, welches er wollte. Er verspürte ein ungewöhnliches Verlangen sich zu beeilen, für den Fall, dass er sie verpassen würde, da dies eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit war, sie in den essbaren Pflanzen und Pilzen zu unterrichten. Niemand sonst würde sich bei dem Wetter auf dem Grund aufhalten und er konnte ihr eine praktische Stunde geben, ohne dass jemand neugierig werden würde. Er griff nach dem Buch, welches er gesucht hatte und eilte auf das Gelände.

Das Licht blendete ihn fast, reflektiert vom Schnee. Er stoppte, kniff seine Augen zusammen, um nach dem vertrauten Farbausbruch zu suchen. Da. Sie war noch immer auf der Bank, unachtsam dem Wind und der Kälte gegenüber. Wieder einmal überraschte es ihn, wie klein sie wirkte, ein glänzender, winziger Fleck gegen eine große und ziemlich unverzeihliche Szene. Er stiefelte durch den Schnee auf sie zu.

„Miss Granger", sagte er und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Ihr Kopf flog hoch und sie lächelte ihn an. „Professor Snape. Ich war nur hier draußen, um das Wetter zu genießen."

Er schnaubte. „Sie können von Glück sprechen, wenn Sie nicht an der Bank festgefroren sind. Sind sie entsprechend gekleidet?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ist Ihnen kalt?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich habe einen Wärmezauber benutzt. Ich … ich mag es den Schnee zu betrachten. Die Welt scheint wieder sauber zu sein. Neu."

Er nickte knapp.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht an einer Stunde über das essbare Wildleben interessiert sind. Wenn Sie natürlich damit fertig sind, gefrorene Wassertropfen zu bewundern."

Sie starrte ihn lange und irgendwie amüsiert an. Letztendlich stand sie von der Bank auf. „Natürlich, Sir."

„Gut. Kommen Sie." Er schlug sich mit Miss Granger im Anhang durch den Schnee zum Verbotenen Wald.

Als sie einmal die Tarnung der Bäume erreicht hatten, wo der Schnee dünner auf dem Boden lag, benutzte er seinen Zauberstab, um ihnen einen Weg durch den Untergrund zu ermöglichen.

„Was sehen Sie?"

„Buchen. Laub. Schneematsch. Pilze."

Er sah sie herablassend an. „Und was bitte schön ist davon nützlich?"

„Nun, Buchenholz wird manchmal für Zauberstäbe benutzt, wenn auch nicht besonders oft. Und die Pilze, denke ich? Auch wenn ich nicht wüsste, welche man unbedenklich essen kann."

„An der Wurzel von Buchen findet man für gewöhnlich eine Fülle von Pilzen, die essbar sind, sollte man Essen benötigen. Das", sagte er und deutete auf einen orangen, kleinhütigen Pilz mit abgerundeten blauen Adern. „ist ein Pfifferling. Er ist essbar und ziemlich genießbar. Sehen Sie noch weitere?"

„Dieser hier", sagte sie und deutete auf einen anderen Pilz, den er hervorgehoben hatte.

„Wenn Sie den essen, Miss Granger, haben Sie sich innerhalb einer Stunde vergiftet." Er stieß den Pilz leicht mit seinem Fuß an. „Das ist ein Ölbaumpilz. Beachten Sie, dass er sehr feine Lamellen besitzt, anstatt von Gefäßen."

Sie beugte sich vor und betrachtete den Pilz. „Verstehe."

„Merken Sie sich das", sagte er. Sie nickte und sah so aus, als ob sie sich Pergament herbeiwünschen würde.

„Wenn Sie sich auf Pilze als Ihre Nahrungsgrundlage verlassen, Miss Granger, dann haben Sie sehr wahrscheinlich Ihre Notizen auch nicht bei sich. Sie müssen sich diese Dinge einprägen." Er ließ noch etwas Schnee schmelzen.

„Das hier", sagte er und deutete auf einen gezahnten und gescharten Pilz, „ist ein Morchel, den man auch in Buchenwäldern finden kann. Man kann ihn essen, aber wieder, müssen Sie darauf achten, ihn nicht mit dem Frühjahrslorchel zu verwechseln." Er schnitt den Pilz in der Länge mit seinem Zauberstab auf und zeigte ihr den hohlen Stängel des Morchels. „Ein Frühjahrslorchel wäre mit einer baumwollartigen Substanz gefüllt. Ihn zu essen, wäre fatal."

„Professor Snape?", fragte sie und ihr Gesicht war so ernst und konzentriert, als ob er ihr die Schritte erklären würde, die nötig waren, um den Trank der lebenden Toten zu brauen.

„Ja?"

„Ist das hier – ich meine, hat Dumbledore das hier auch auf meinen Lehrplan gesetzt?"

„Fragen Sie mich gerade, ob ich mich freiwillig dafür entschieden hätte, in den Weihnachtsferien den Schnee nach Pilzen abzusuchen?"

Sie starrte ihn an, aber ihre Stimme war ruhig und ernst. „Ich frage Sie, ob Sie denken, dass ich in naher Zukunft im Untergrund nach Essen suchen werde."

„Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich keine Ahnung von den Plänen habe, die der Schulleiter für Sie hat."

„Ich frage sie nicht, was Sie wissen. Ich frage Sie, was Sie denken."

„Er hat mich darum gebeten, nicht zu denken. Doppelblind, Miss Granger."

Sie sah ihn einen langen Moment an, solange, dass er sich wünschte wegzuschauen, aber er tat es nicht.

„Ich möchte weder Sie noch mich gefährden. Aber es scheint für uns beide eine Beleidigung zu sein, wenn wir weiterhin vorgeben nicht zu sehen, was dies zu bedeuten hat", sagte sie.

„Was nur die Wichtigkeit dieser Stunde hervorhebt", antwortete er kurz angebunden. In diesem Moment hasste er sich etwas. Es war offensichtlich, was das alles bedeutete: die Maskierungen, Okklumentik, die Schildzauber, der Unterricht in Nahrung und Heilzauber. Sie würde auf der Flucht sein. Und dennoch würde er nicht – konnte er nicht – mit ihr darüber reden, konnte sie nicht beruhigen. Er konnte sie nur unterrichten.

Sie nickte und schmolz einen großen Platz in dem Schnee, damit sie sich setzen konnte. Langsam ließ er sich herab, ihm graute es bereits vor der Kälte, die er bis in seinen Knochen spüren würde, aber fand zu seiner Erleichterung, dass sie zugleich den gefrorenen Grund mit einem Polsterungs- und Wärmezauber belegt hatte, damit sie bequem arbeiten konnte. Er verschränkte seine Beine und öffnete das Buch.

„Hier ist eine Liste aller sich befindlichen Pilze in England", sagte er. „Ich habe den Buchenwald gewählt, nicht nur weil er gerade zur Verfügung stand, sondern auch weil sie üblich sind und weil ich nicht erwarte, dass Sie den gesamten Inhalt auswendig lernen. Meines Erachtens ist es das Beste, wenn Sie sich auf ein Biotop beschränken."

Miss Granger legte das Buch in ihren Schoß und beugte sich darüber. Ihr Blick schoss schnell hin und her über den Text.

„Accio Pilze", sagte er und lachte beinahe, als sie beide von angeflogenen Pilzen überschüttet wurden. Sie lachte und das Geräusch läutete wie Glocken durch den Winterwind.

Er beobachtete, wie sie einen der hellorangen Pilze nahm und ihn untersuchte. „Ölbaumpilz", sagte sie und legte ihn zur Seite.

„Markieren Sie ihn, Miss Granger. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass irgendwelche schwachköpfigen Begleiter, die Sie vielleicht haben werden, es ausversehen aufessen."

Sie sah ihn scharf an, lächelte dann und ließ ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab verschwinden. Er nickte und sie nahm einen leicht violetten Pilz mit einem gewölbten Hut, blätterte in dem Buch, als sie nach einem Treffer suchte.

„Nebelgrauer Trichterling?", fragte sie ihn.

„In der Tat. Sie sollten ihn kochen, aber er ist essbar. Einige Leute genießen sie sogar."

Sie legte ihn in eine Falte ihrer Robe. Sie nahm alle heraus, die ihm ähnlich sahen und nachdem sie sie genau untersucht hatte, legte sie sie auf einem Haufen.

Sie arbeitete unermüdlich, nahm Pilz nach Pilz auf, verglich sie mit den Abbildungen im Buch und ließ sie dann entweder verschwinden oder fügte sie dem wachsenden Hügel in ihrem Schoß zu. Er beobachtete sie, als sie arbeite, bestätigte gelegentlich ihre Identifizierung oder fügte ein paar Informationen zur Zubereitung oder über den Geschmack hinzu. Ihre Stirn lag in Falten und ihr Haar fegte verrückt vor ihrem Gesicht. Einige Male hielt sie inne und knotete es in ihrem Nacken zusammen, aber erst wurden die Strähnen und dann der gesamte Knoten von dem Wind gelöst und sie tanzten fröhlich über ihrem Kopf. Sie schlug sie abwesend. Ihre Wangen und ihre Nasen waren gerötet, wund gerieben von den fliegenden Schneeflocken. Das war es, was er an meisten an ihr mochte, entschied er. Nicht einmal beschwerte sie sich über das Wetter oder fragte, wie lange sie das noch tun mussten. Sie saß einfach da, erledigte ihre Aufgabe mit fachmännischem Interesse und Entschlossenheit es zu beenden.

Als der Pilzhügel um sie herum fast vollständig verschwunden war und der Hügel in ihrem Schoß so groß war, dass man damit drei verzweifelte Teenager füttern konnte, stoppte er sie.

„Gut gemacht", sagte er, blockierte die Hand, die nach einen der wenigen Pilzen auf den Boden griff. „Dieser natürlich, ist der Fliegenpilz, der Bilderbuchpilz. Ziemlich leicht zu erkennen und ziemlich giftig. Lassen Sie ihn verschwinden." Sie gehorchte und wandte sich an ihn. Eine ihrer Strähnen strichen über seinen Mund.

„Der nächste Schritt nach einer positiven Identifikation ist natürlich-"

„Einen zu essen", sagte sie.

„Genau."

Sie stocherte im Hügel herum und wählte einen Morchel. Sie schnitt ihn von oben bis nach unten auf und untersuchte den hohlen Stängel.

„Keine Baumwolle", sagte sie. „Und die Lamellen sind zu erkennen. Es sollte in Ordnung sein."

Sie schnitt ein Stück von dem Pilz ab und hob es zu ihren Lippen. Plötzlich wurde er von Panik gepackt.

„Nein!", sagte Snape und sie ließ das Stück fast fallen.

„Was? Sie habe mir zugestimmt! Es ist Morchel."

„Lassen Sie mich." Er griff nach dem Pilz, aber sie schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopf.

„Nein. Ihr Leben ist weitaus wertvoller als das meine, Professor. Ich werde es essen."

„Niemand wird es essen", sagte er bestimmt.

„Sind Sie verrückt? Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass es ein Teil des Unterrichts ist! Was bringt es denn, mir beizubringen mir Essen zu suchen, wenn ich es anschließend nicht essen kann? Ich vertraue meiner Arbeit, Professor. Ich werde es essen."

„Wenn Sie Ihrer Arbeit vertrauen, dann gibt es kein Grund zur Besorgnis mit meinem Urt-"

„Nein—Hören Sie. Sie …" Sie betrachtete ihn sorgsam, als ob sie entscheiden würde, wie er ihre Worte auffassen würde. „Sie riskieren meinetwegen schon genug."

Das ließ ihn innehalten. Er erinnerte sich an die Art, wie sie ihn gestern Nacht angesehen hatte. Ihr Blick hatte ihn so ordentlich und systematisch abgetastet. Sie hatte ihn abgesucht, nicht nur nach Blut, sondern nach Schmerz und er war sich sicher, sich zu erinnern, wie ihr Blick auf seinem Gesicht gehangen hatte, um dort seinen Ausdruck abzuwägen. Und dann, wie sie schlaff zurück in die Kissen gefallen war, die Erleichterung so offenkundig in ihrer Haltung.

„Wir werden ihn beide essen", sagte er. Seltsame Gedanken tanzten durch seinen Kopf – von dem Muggel Shakespeare – und sie beide würden wie ein abscheulicher Romeo und Julia Abklatsch tot im Schnee enden. Er fand dieses Bild irgendwie beruhigend.

Sie nickte und schnitt den Pilz erneut, reichte ihm einen Streifen, der ihren eigenen entsprach. Er kaute und schluckte, sein Blick ruhte immer auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie dasselbe tat.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte sie.

„Jetzt warten wir."

Sie saßen schweigend da, beobachteten, wie der fallende Schnee die Bäume bedeckte. Ein paar Winterstare schossen zwischen den Ästen hindurch. Sie lehnte sich zurück und setzte sich auf ihre Hände. „Wie verbringen Sie ansonsten Weihnachten?", fragte sie.

„Wie bitte?"

„Wie verbringen Sie Weihnachten - wenn Sie nicht gerade unausstehliche Gryffindors darin unterrichten, im Wald zu überleben?"

Sein Blick schoss zu ihrem Gesicht und er sah, dass sie ihn ärgerte. Unverschämtes kleines Mädchen. Er lächelte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Normalerweise erfülle ich die erfreuliche Aufgabe die Aufsätze von Studenten zu benoten", sagte er und sie grinste.

„Sie bleiben immer hier?"

„Ich mag es nicht, für mich selbst zu kochen", sagte er einfach.

Ihr Schweigen setzte sich fort, unterstrichen von dem gelegentlichen Knirschen der gefrorenen Zweige und dem Rascheln von Tieren, die sich viel tiefer im Wald befanden. Die Sonne stand hoch über ihnen, aber es war dunkel auf dem Waldboden, wo sie saßen.

„Und Sie?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich bin außerhalb von London aufgewachsen", sagte sie. „Meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte. Das ist eine Art Muggelarzt für Zähne."

„Mein Vater war ein Muggel", flüsterte Snape. „Ich weiß, was ein Zahnarzt ist."

„Oh!", antworte sie. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Nun, meine Eltern haben ihre Praxis während der Feiertage für ein paar Tage geschlossen. Wir haben all die traditionellen Dinge getan. Viel gegessen, Geschenke und all das."

Für einen Moment bemitleidete er sie, an Weihnachten weit entfernt von ihrer Familie und aß Pilze im Schnee, anstatt warmes Festtagsessen, das von ihrer Mutter zubereitet worden war.

„Ich dachte, dass ich ziemliches Heimweh haben würde", sagte sie plötzlich. „Aber ich genieße diese Pause. Es ist ziemlich merkwürdig, in eine Welt ohne Magie zurückzukehren."

„In der Tat", sagte er. „Viele Muggelgeborene haben Schwierigkeiten damit."

„Haben sie? Ich finde irgendwie, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich erwarten soll, wenn ich Hogwarts verlasse."

„Die meisten entdecken einen Vorzug für eine Welt und wählen danach aus. Wie Sie bereits sagten, es ist schwierig, dazwischen zu leben."

Er wies sie nicht darauf hin, dass sie sich im Krieg befanden und dass sie vermutlich eine äußerst geringe Auswahl haben würde, sollten die Todesser an Macht gewinnen: Die Magie aufgeben und untertauchen oder kämpfen und untertauchen. Er wies sie auch nicht darauf hin, dass ihre Wahl in der Nacht, in der sie ihn geheiratet hatte, getroffen worden war.

„Dennoch sind Sie zwischendrin aufgewachsen", sagte sie, sich seinen Gedanken nicht bewusst.

„Das bin ich", antwortete er knapp. „Ich bevorzuge die Magie."

„Genau wie ich, denke ich."

Er war nicht überrascht über ihre Aussage. Er hatte kaum einen Muggelgeborenen gesehen, der die Magie so aufgenommen hat, wie sie. Es war nicht nur ihr Talent, sondern die Art und Weise, wie sie standhaft mit Potter befreundet blieb, einen hervorstechenden Platz in dem magischen Krieg eingenommen hatte, der schon lange bevor sie überhaupt von der Magie wusste, lange, bevor sie überhaupt geboren war, im Gange war.

„Ich denke, wir können jetzt sicher davon ausgehen, dass wir nicht an einer qualvollen Pilzvergiftung sterben werden", sagte er, drückte sich auf die Beine, als ob er nicht weiter über seine Erziehung sprechen wollte.

Er bot ihr seine Hand, um ihr vom Boden zu helfen und sie nahm sie. Als sie aufstand, fiel der Pilzhaufen aus ihrem Schoß. Gerade als sie sich beugte, um sie von ihrem Mantel zu streichen, riss eine gewaltige Windböe durch die Bäume und riss ihre Haare aus den Knoten. Sie blinzelte, als es vor ihrem Gesicht flog und sie erblinden ließ. Sie ließ seine Hand los, hob ihre beiden zu ihrem Gesicht, um ihre fliegende Mähne zu kontrollieren und er beobachtete sie amüsiert, wie sie mit ihrem Haar kämpfte. Er spürte eine unglaubliche Welle der Zuneigung für dieses dumme, unmögliche Mädchen; sein mutiges Gryffindor-Mädchen, dass er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, um ihre Haare hinter ihre Ohren stecken. Und dann, ihr Kinn mit beiden Handflächen umfassend, beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie.

Ihre Lippen waren eiskalt und er suchte nach den wärmeren Tiefen ihres Mundes mit seiner Zunge. Ihre Hände teilten seinen Mantel und sie ging auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um ihn, festigt ihre Position in seinem festen Griff, als sich ihr Kuss vertiefte. Er hörte den rauschenden, erbarmungslosen Wind oder vielleicht auch nur seinen eigenen Puls in seinen Ohren, als plötzlich jeder Teil seines Körpers zum Leben erwachte.

_Was zum Teufel tat er da nur?__  
_

Grob ließ er sie los und tat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich entschuldige mich, Miss Granger. Das war höchst unangebracht."

„Unangebracht?", stammelte sie.

„Ich — vergeben Sie mir." Er stieß das Buch in ihre Hände. „Behalten Sie es."

Sie nahm es und sah ihn noch immer mit nackter Verwirrtheit an. Er rauschte an ihr vorbei, eilte durch den Wald zum Schloss.

„Professor Snape!"

Er hörte ihr Rufen über den Wind, aber setzte seinen Weg ohne einen weiteren Blick zurückwerfend, fort. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Eine Schülerin zu küssen? _Nicht eine Schülerin – seine Frau!_, plapperte und rechtfertigte sein Verstand. _Deine Frau_. Er dachte wieder daran, wie winzig sie in dem verschneiten Ausmaß des Geländes gewirkt hatte.

Dieses Mädchen würde noch sein Untergang sein.


	12. XII

**XII**

Die nächsten Tage über klopfte sie immer pünktlich um neun Uhr an seine Tür. Sie wusste, er war da; sie konnte ihn fühlen, aber er hatte sie nie hereingebeten. Sie wusste auch, sie könnte einfach hineinstürmen. Die Zauber würden sie erkennen. Oder sie könnte zu Dumbledore gehen und er würde gezwungen sein ihre Stunden fortzusetzen. Aber genauso wie sie nicht den Wunsch hegte, Dumbledore erklären zu müssen, was sein Verhalten ausgelöst hatte, wollte sie sich ihm auch nicht aufzwängen. Wenn er bereit war, sagte sie sich, würde er ihr antworten und sie würden einfach dort weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört hatte, bevor der Nachmittag im Verbotenen Wald passiert war. Bis dahin würde sie weiter klopfen.

Hermine schien in einem Griff der Einsamkeit gefangen zu sein, wie sie es zuvor noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie wusste, wie es war, ohne Freunde zu sein, als eine nervende, arrogante Streberin angesehen zu werden. Sie wusste, wie es war, Freunde zu haben, aber ohne sie sein zu müssen; jeder Augenblick, den sie in der Muggelwelt verbracht hatte, war gespickt mit dieser Einsamkeit, wie sehr sie Harry und Ron vermisst hatte. Sie kannte Heimweh, eine Einsamkeit für ihre Familie, wenn sie in der Schule war und eine Einsamkeit nach der magischen Welt, wenn sie zu Hause war. Aber sie hatte nie das Gefühl kennen gelernt, welches jetzt ihr Herz ergriff und zuschnürte. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob man von ihr ein Stück herausgeschnitten hatte, als ob sie vollkommen alleine war. Ob Snape das fehlende Stück besaß oder ob er das fehlende Stück war, wusste sie nicht, aber eines war klar, seit er sie im Wald alleine gelassen hatte, war nichts mehr in Ordnung und was auch immer es war, es trieb sie jeden Morgen hinunter in den Kerker.

Lernen half ihr nicht, noch lesen und sie fühlte sich von ihren Fähigkeiten, die sie die ganzen Jahre über ganz und ruhig gehalten hatte, verraten. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl, als ob sie sich in einer minderwertigen Panikattacke befand. Sie wollte an die Tür schlagen und verlangen, dass er sie sah. Sie wollte ihn anflehen, ihn versprechen, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte, dass sie alles tun würde, wenn er sie doch nur weiter unterrichten würde. Aber es war natürlich Snape, und sie konnte so etwas nicht tun. Sie konnte sich seinen Blick vorstellen, die kalte Verachtung, wenn sie es wagen würde, Gefühle jeglicher Art zu zeigen. Er würde sie zerschmettern.

An ihrem vierten Tag beantwortete er ihr Klopfen.

„Herein."

Sie schlich in sein Büro, leicht zitternd und umklammerte ihren Lederbeutel. Als sie seinen Schreibtisch erreicht hatte, erkannte sie, was er getan hatte, indem er sich geweigert hatte, sie zu sehen. Er hatte sich zurück in ihrem Professor verwandelt. Mit einem einzigen Wort, _Herein_, hatte er ihr gesagt, es würde kein freundschaftliches Wortduell oder Zauberaustausch mehr geben, keine Extrastunden, keine Unterhaltungen. Sie war einfach wieder eine seiner verängstigten Schülerinnen, die ihre Arbeit zur Untersuchung vorlegte.

„Miss Granger. Und was verdanke ich das … Vergnügen?" Er sagte das Wort Vergnügen so zweifelhaft, dass sie sich wünschte, wieder verschwinden zu können, aber sie wusste, sie durfte es nicht.

„Ich habe mein Projekt für die Ausdehnzauber beendet", sagte sie leise und gab ihm das Stück Leder.

Snape öffnete den Beutel und zog ihre Schulbücher, eines nach dem anderen, heraus. Er legte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ausreichend", sagte er etwas gelangweilt. „Natürlich weckt ein Beutel solcher Natur Neugierde. Warum haben Sie es? Was befindet sich darin? Weitaus weniger auffälliger wäre eine Art Handtasche … etwas, wo der Blick einfach hinüber schweifen würde, registriert, aber dann auch schon wieder ignoriert …"

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie. Sie fühlte sich seltsam entblößt, wie sie vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, da er ihr nicht angeboten hatte sich zu setzen.

Abweisend ließ er den Beutel auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen und sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn nehmen und ihre Bücher wieder einpacken sollte. Sein Kopf hatte sich wieder über das Pergament gesenkt, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, sein Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht, sodass sie seinen Ausdruck nicht sehen konnte. Genoss er ihr Unbehagen oder war er durch sein Eigenes gebunden?

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?", fragte er, ohne aufzublicken.

„Nein, Sir", sagte sie und sammelte dann ihre Bücher ein, so unangenehm es ihr auch war, um ihn herum zu greifen, damit sie sie erreichen konnte. Etwas traurig hatte sie eines nach dem anderen wieder zurück in den Beutel gesteckt. Sie hatte sehr hart daran gearbeitet; es war das Einzige gewesen, auf das sie sich die letzten Tage hatte konzentrieren konnte. Sie hatte gedacht, die Idee eines Beutels sei genial, da sie ihn so weit öffnen konnte, um Objekte jeglicher Form hineinzustecken. Sie hatte, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, es ihm als eine Art Geschenk gebracht, ein Geschenk ihres Verstandes oder ihres Talentes. Dass er es als wertlos betrachte, ließ sie es hassen.

„Dann erwarte ich Sie im nächsten Semester in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", sagte er.

Also würde es keinen weiteren Unterricht mehr geben. Er hatte sie in sein Büro gelassen, um sie für den Rest der Ferien zu entlassen. Als sie die Tasche wieder gefüllt hatte, wandte sie sich um, um zu gehen.

„Miss Granger."

Sie wirbelte herum.

„Nach sorgsamer Überlegung über das, was an jenen Tag geschehen ist, ziehe ich meine Entschuldigung zurück."

Ihr Herz hüpfte. Wollte er damit sagen-?

„Ich hatte offensichtlich eine leichte Pilzvergiftung. Daher sehe ich keinen Grund mich für meine Taten zu entschuldigen, da ich nicht in der Lage gewesen bin, meine Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren."

Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft ihr in einer Aussage zu unterstellen, dass sie einen Pilz falsch identifiziert und ihn vergiftet hatte und, dass er sie so abstoßend fand, dass nur eine Nervenvergiftung ihn dazu bringen konnte, sie zu küssen.

Hermine sah ihn ununterbrochen an, wog ihre Optionen ab. Darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie denselben Pilz ohne irgendwelche Vergiftungen gegessen hatte, schien nicht richtig zu sein, noch schien weinen und aus seinem Büro zu rennen, angebracht zu sein. Sie fixierte ihren Blick auf ihn, als sie tief in sich ging und eine Eleganz hervorzog, von der sie nicht wusste, dass sie sie besaß.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben recht", sagte sie milde. Dann hielt sie inne und fügte hinzu: „Stellen Sie sich nur vor, was passiert wäre, wenn wir das ganze Ding gegessen hätten."

Sie konnte nur flüchtig sehen, wie er leicht errötete, als sie sich abwandte und ruhig den Raum verließ.

Erst als sie zwei Treppen hinaufgegangen war und das Schloss zum gegenüberliegenden Flügel durchquert hatte, entschied sie, jetzt war sie weit genug entfernt, und brach in Tränen aus.

* * *

Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Harry zurückkehrte, durch das Porträt gestürmt und direkt auf sie zu gerannt kam. Sie war so erfreut nicht länger von ihm ignoriert zu werden – die letzten Tage waren so quälend lang und einsam gewesen – dass sie noch nicht einmal daran dachte, von ihm eine Entschuldigung zu verlangen.

„Harry! Hattest du schöne Ferien?"

Er schmiss sich neben sie auf die Couch. „Ja, es war nett … Ich muss dir so viel erzählen. Und es … ähm … es tut mir leid wie ich dich behandelt habe, bevor ich gefahren bin. Ich war wohl nicht ganz bei Verstand, verstehst du – Ich habe gehört …"

Abweisend winkte sie ab. „Was hast du gehört?"

„Der Abend auf Slughorns Party – da bin ich Snape und Malfoy gefolgt! Sie sind in Snapes Büro gegangen und-"

Hermines Herz schien in ihrer Brust erst zu flattern und dann stehen zu bleiben. Was hatte er gehört?

„Malfoy plant etwas! Etwas für Voldemort … und Snape hat ihm seine Hilfe angeboten!"

Hermine hörte mit betäubtem Schweigen zu, als er ihr alles von dem erzählte, was er außerhalb von Snapes Büro belauscht hatte. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu beruhigen. Sie musste Harry von dieser Spur abbringen, aber wie?

_„Glaubst du nicht-", begann sie.___

_„—dass er so getan hat, als würde er Hilfe anbieten, damit Malfoy darauf reinfällt und ihm verrät, was er vorhat?"_

_„Nun ja, genau", sagte Hermine.  
_

„Das ist, was alle sagen", sagte Harry ungeduldig. „Aber es beweist, dass ich recht hatte – Malfoy heckt irgendwas aus! Ich sage dir, das bereits seit einer Ewigkeit."

„Das hast du gewiss", antwortete Hermine, aber Harry bemerkte ihren Ton nicht.

„Und es beweist, dass er ein Todesser ist."

„Hat er tatsächlich gesagt, dass er für Voldemort arbeitet?"

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln versuchte Harry sich zu erinnern: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher … Snape hat eindeutig ‚dein Meister' gesagt, und wer sollte das schon sein?"

_„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Hermine und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Vielleicht sein Vater?"__  
_

„Warum bist du so entschlossen zu glauben, dass Malfoy unschuldig ist?"

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich glaube, dass Malfoy unschuldig ist – ich sage ja nur, wenn Professor Snape darüber Bescheid weiß, dann sollten wir doch wohl glauben-"

„Oh, bitte", begann Harry wütend. „Snape hat sich ja wohl kaum als vertrauenswürdig erwiesen. Der Mann ist ein Todesser, Hermine. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du ihn ständig verteidigen musst."

Hermine dachte an all das, was sie an diesem Abend der Weihnachtsfeier in Snapes Büro gehört hatte. Sie konnte Harry wirklich nicht für sein Misstrauen beschuldigen; sie war genauso verängstigt und wütend gewesen. Aber Tatsache war, sie hatte Snape immer vertraut. Seit Jahren machte Harry ihn schlecht, aber ist er nicht immer wieder dann aufgetaucht, wenn sie ihn gebraucht hatten? Selbst in der Heulenden Hütte hatte er geglaubt sie zu beschützen – Harry vor dem Mann zu beschützen, der seine Familie verraten hatte. In dieser schrecklichen Nacht, in der sie in das Ministerium gegangen waren, die Nacht, in der sie Sirius verloren hatten, war es Snape gewesen, der ihnen Hilfe geschickt hatte. Sie dachte wieder an das, was er gesagt hatte, als sie ihn über Dracos Pläne gefragt hatte. _„Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, der Schulleiter weiß über alles, was ich mit Malfoy teile, Bescheid. Erledigen Sie Ihre Aufgabe. Lassen Sie mich die meine erledigen."__  
_

Was auch immer in diesem Büro geschehen war, sie musste darauf vertrauen, dass es Teil des Plans war. Gab es nicht einige Teile des Planes, die sie nicht verstand? Warum war sie an Snape gebunden? Warum bereitete Dumbledore sie – und von dem, was Snape im Wald angedeutet hatte, auch Harry und Ron – darauf vor unterzutauchen? Sie musste Vertrauen haben, um irgendwie zu glauben, dass der Plan sie alle retten würde. Harry durfte sich nicht in das, was auch immer Snape machte, einmischen.

„Hör mal – wenn du Professor Snape nicht vertraust, dann geh damit zu Dumbledore. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat von alle dem bereits gehört, also wird er dich beruhigen können."

_„Du bist wirklich unglaublich", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Wir werden schon sehen, wer Recht hat. Du wirst deine Worte noch bereuen, Hermine."__  
_

„Vielleicht", sagte sie. „Aber ich hatte geglaubt, du hast mehr Vertrauen in Dumbledores Meinung."

Gerade in diesem Moment betraten Ron und Lavender den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst, Won-Won." Lavender hing an Ron wie eine hübsche, blonde Klette.

Entschuldigend schaute Harry zu Hermine hinüber, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn es das ist, was ihn glücklich macht", sagte sie lediglich.

Er sah erleichtert aus. „Glaubst du, ihr beide könntet euch vielleicht wieder vertragen?"

„Vermutlich."

„Ausgezeichnet!", sagte Harry und ihr war anscheinend vergeben, dass sie gerade noch nicht bereit gewesen war, Snape und Malfoy zu verleumden. „Wo wir schon gerade von Streitereien sprechen, einen Streit mit Rufus Scrimgeour hatte ich auch …"

Als Harry in seine Geschichte mit dem Zaubereiminister ansetzte, zappelte Hermine leicht. Sie musste Snape warnen, Harry hatte ihn belauscht. Sie wusste, sie hatte es nicht geschafft, ihn davon abzubringen Malfoy weiter zu verfolgen und sie wollte nicht, dass Snape dachte, sie hatte Harry das weitererzählt, was sie selbst überhört hatte. Und sie wollte ihn auf Harrys mögliche Einmischung vorbereiten …

Sobald sie dachte, es sei nicht allzu unhöflich zu verschwinden, entschuldigte sie sich, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Erst da traf sie es, dass sie die letzten Tage damit verbracht hatte, sich nach Gesellschaft zu sehnen und jetzt, wo sie sie hatte, kämpfte sie darum so schnell wie möglich zu flüchten. Sie eilte die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Parvati war noch nicht da und Lavender war noch immer mit Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Ring und dachte: _Harry hat etwas gehört. Ich muss Sie sehen.__  
_

* * *

Snape hatte es den gesamten Tag nicht geschafft Aufsätze zu benoten. Seit Miss Granger ihren kurzen Auftritt in seinen Büro hatte, war er nicht in der Lage gewesen, als an etwas anderes zu denken, als an die fast unmerklich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und die kalte, ruhige Stimme, als sie sagte: _Stellen Sie sich nur vor, was passiert wäre, wenn wir das ganze Ding gegessen hätten. __Unverschämte Göre!_ War sie auf diese Welt gekommen, um ihn zu foltern? Was genau wollte sie ihm unterstellen?

Er hatte letztendlich die Aufsätze zur Seite geschoben, als es klar wurde, er würde heute nichts mehr schaffen. Er bereite sich gerade darauf vor in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, um die zurückkehrenden Schüler zu begrüßen, als sein Ring warm wurde. _Was jetzt?_, dachte er und entfernte ihn.

_Harry hat etwas gehört. Ich muss Sie sehen._ Die Worte waren winzig und er musste den Ring ein paar Mal drehen, um sie richtig lesen zu können. Er machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, ihr noch beizubringen mit Abkürzungen zu schreiben, bevor er seine Antwort sendete.

_Acht. Meine Gemächer.__  
_

* * *

Das Abendessen war eine qualvolle Angelegenheit. Snape hatte etwas Wut und Frustration an seinen Slytherin ausgelassen, aber sobald er die Große Halle betrat, kehrte alles bei dem Anblick von ihr, eingequetscht zwischen Potter und Weasley am Gryffindor Tisch, wieder zurück. Also hatte sich das goldene Trio wieder vertragen. Und jetzt hatten sie wieder ihre Ohren, die sie mit all möglichen Lügen und Beleidigungen über ihn füllen würden. Was konnte Potter ihr erzählt haben, damit sie ihm darum bat, ihn zu sehen?

Er würgte das hinunter, was er konnte, als Dumbledore seine Willkommensrede hielt. Trotz seiner Warnungen hatte das Mädchen ein paar Mal zu ihm hinüber gesehen, obwohl er sie kaum dafür schelten konnte, da alle Augenpaare auf den Lehrertisch gerichtet waren. Einmal hatte sich ihr Blick getroffen und er hatte weggeschaut. Was in Merlins Namen tat sie ihm nur an?

Unruhig, wenn man so sagen durfte, verließ er die Große Halle mit einer mörderischen Stimmung auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern. Er schritt eine Weile auf und ab und entschied dann, es wäre das Beste, wenn er sich an seinen Schreitisch setzte und beschäftigt ausschaute, wenn sie eintraf. Er öffnete ein Buch und schloss es wieder. Er bestellte Tee von einem Hauself, bestrafte ihn, als der Tee so heiß war, dass man sich daran verbrennen konnte und er nicht so war, wie er ihn mochte.

Als sie durch den Kamin auftauchte, pünktlich um acht Uhr, war er darauf vorbereitet gewesen sie solange anzuschnauzen, bis sie weinen würde.

„Professor Snape", sagte sie. „Danke, dass Sie mich empfangen."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte sie unerbittlich an, spürte einen Schauer des Triumphes, als sie zu zittern begann.

„Ich—ich hätte Sie nicht belästigt, aber Harry kam von den Weasleys zurück und es scheint …" Sie verdrehte ihre Hände vor ihr und schwankte leicht von den einen Fuß auf den anderen.

„Spucken Sie es aus, Miss Granger. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit."

„Es scheint, als ob er Sie am Abend auf Slughorns Party belauscht hatte."

Für einen Moment dachte er, dass sie etwas meinte, was zwischen ihnen beiden war. Dann dämmerte es ihm, sie meinte seine Unterhaltung mit Malfoy. Wie viele Gryffindors hatten sich noch an diesem Abend an seinem Büro versteckt?

„Verstehe."

„Ich dachte nur … nun, ich dachte nur, Sie sollten es wissen, dass er es jetzt als bewiesen ansieht, dass Malfoy den Todessern beigetreten ist und-"

„—und wie immer glaubt er, ich helfe ihm bei irgendeinem schändlichen Plan."

„Genau", sagte sie und sah etwas erleichtert aus.

„Was haben Sie ihm gesagt?", fragte er sie heftig.

„Nichts, Sir. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er Malfoy tatsächlich hat sagen hören, dass er für Voldemort arbeiten würde – was er niemals getan hatte, Sir. Und ich habe ihm gesagt, Sie gaben nur vor Malfoy zu folgen, um herauszufinden, was er plante. Ich habe ihm vorgeschlagen, er sollte zu Dumbledore gehen, wenn er es nicht schaffte, Ihnen zu vertrauen."

„Und was haben Sie sich damit erhofft, indem Sie mir all dies erzählen?"

„Nichts, Sir. Ich habe nur gedacht, Sie sollten es für den Fall, dass Harry versuchen sollte, Ihre Pläne zu behindern, wissen -"

„Die Menschen setzen voraus, dass Gryffindors und Slytherins Gegner sind, aber ich denke, sie haben mehr gemein als Sie zugeben wollen: Hinterhältigkeit, Eigennützigkeit, immer bereit zu betrügen und zu lügen, die Regeln zu brechen und dann Geschichten zu erfinden, um davonzukommen. Ich ziehe Slytherin vor, weil sie mutig genug sind, sich dazu zu bekennen. Gryffindors hingegen geben immer vor, es für jemand anderen zu tun. Was ist es, was Sie wollen, Miss Granger?"

Sie sah zugleich verletzt und beleidigt aus. „Ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe an nichts anderes als Ihre eigene Sicherheit gedacht. Was ist, wenn Harry etwas aufgrund dessen, was er gehört hat, unternimmt? Was, wenn er versucht Malfoy aufzuhalten und Voldemort denkt, dass Sie-" Ihre Stimme brach etwas. „Was ist, wenn er denkt, dass Sie mir etwas erzählt haben, was Sie nicht hätten erzählen sollen und dass ich-" Sie spannte ihr Kinn an, und blinzelte schnell.

Also hatte er es geschafft, sie zum Weinen zu bringen. Eine Welle des Selbsthasses überrollte ihn, aber er weigerte sich, wegen ihren Tränen nachzugeben.

„Also, sind Sie hier, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich Sie auch weiterhin vor dem Dunklen Lord beschützen werde?"

„Nein!" Brach es qualvoll, frustriert aus ihr heraus. „Ich bin hier, weil ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie Harry beobachten sollen. Halten Sie ihn von Malfoy fern. Schützen Sie sich selbst."

Dann begann sie ernsthaft zu weinen, vielleicht in ihrem eigenen Anfall von Selbsthass, da sie etwas getan hatte, was sonst vor ihr noch nie jemand hatte. Sie hatte für ihn Harry verraten.

Er stand von seinem Schreibtisch, wie ein Mann unter Wasser, auf. Die Luft schien zu dick, um sie zu atmen. Er trat auf sie zu, aber sie zuckte zurück. Er hätte sich selbst verflucht, wenn er die Geistesgegenwärtigkeit dazu besessen hätte.

„Miss Granger."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wischte ihre Tränen fort. „Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich sollte jetzt gehen."

„Miss Granger." Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und er war verzaubert, wie ihre Tränen ihre Wimpern in schwere, dunkle Spitzen verwandelt hatten.

„Hermine", sagte er und irgendwie war sie in seinen Armen, ihr Schluchzen erschütterte ihren winzigen Körper. Er strich über ihr entsetzliches Haar – Merlin, wie konnte er nur bereits vergessen haben, wie weich es war? – und fühlte ihre heißen Tränen durch den Stoff seines Hemdes. Er hätte angewidert sein sollen; er versuchte sogar angewidert zu sein, aber alles, was er schaffte, war eine Art tiefer Schmerz und so drückte er sie noch fester.

„Hermine."

„Das können Sie nicht", schnappte sie nach Luft und wandte sich aus seinem Griff. „Ich brauche Sie so dringend, aber Sie können nicht. Es ist zu gefährlich."

„Denken Sie wirklich, ich würde zulassen, dass er Sie verletzt?"

„Nicht mich, Sie verdammter Idiot! Er wird Sie umbringen. Er wird es herausfinden und dann wird er Sie umbringen."

Etwas in ihm brach zusammen, als sie sich von ihm stieß und zum Kamin rannte. Er beobachte ihre wehenden Roben, als sie in den Flammen verschwand. Zum Stuhl stolpernd, sank er hinein. Er hatte in ihre Augen gesehen und keine Legilimentik gebraucht, um die Wahrheit darin zu sehen. Sie sorgte sich um ihn.


	13. XIII

**XIII**

Die Wochen verstrichen in eine Art Nebel, durch den gelegentlich helles Licht zu scheinen schien. Hermine war so erschöpft, wie in ihrem dritten Jahr, als sie den Zeitumkehrer benutzt hatte, jetzt vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Wenn sie nicht im Unterricht war, war sie mit Harry zusammen, um ihn davon abzuhalten hinter Malfoy herzulaufen; und wenn sie nicht bei Harry war, war sie in der Bibliothek, um Informationen über Horkruxe zu suchen.

Harry hatte sie nach einen seiner Stunden mit Dumbledore darum gebeten. Es sah danach aus, als ob der alte Zauberer wollte, dass Harry eine Erinnerung von Professor Slughorn bekam ... eine Erinnerung, in der es um Horkruxe ging. Was auch immer es war, Professor Slughorn wollte nicht zugeben, dass er etwas darüber wusste, was Hermine glauben ließ, diese Horkruxe waren ein Teil von sehr dunkler Magie. Somit saß sie jetzt stundenlang in der Verbotenen Abteilung, durchforstete _Gar böse Zauberey_, was nur gering hilfreich gewesen war. Alles, was sie bisher finden konnte, war die Versicherung, dass Horkruxe die „schlimmsten aller magischen Erfindungen" waren, was sie unglaublich beruhigte. Es sah für sie ganz danach aus, dass Dumbledore, wie ein perverser Rattenfänger, Harry jetzt denselben Weg hinunterführte, den er auch schon sie hat im September gehen lassen, einen Weg gefüllt mit dunklen Omen und Steinhaufen am Wegesrand, auf dem er sie blind schicken würde, doch stattdessen füllte er ihre Gedanken mit hochmütigen Idealen und blendenden Worten. Er verabreichte Harry ein Ziel und Kraft, aber für was? Er hatte ihm noch nicht einmal gesagt, gegen was sie eigentlich kämpften. Und so forschte sie.

Harry hingegen war viel mehr an Snape und Malfoy interessiert und hatte Ron jetzt auf seine Seite gezogen. Die beiden hingen ewig über der Karte der Herumtreiber, auf der Suche nach Malfoys kleinen, schwarzen Punkt. Er fehlte oft. Hermine ärgerte sich schweigend über seine Abwesenheit, aber sie weigerte sich ihn mit derselben Besessenheit wie Harry und Ron zu verfolgen, fest entschlossen es Snape zu überlassen.

Die Höhepunkte in ihrem Leben, die, wo sie immer wach war, waren die, die sie mit Snape verbrachte, auch wenn sie ihn nur unregelmäßig und fast niemals alleine sah. Etwas hatte sich in an dem Abend, an dem sie ihn wegen Harrys Entschlossenheit Malfoy aufzuhalten, gewarnt hatte, zwischen ihnen verändert, und obwohl sie ihm verboten hatte, sich Sorgen um sie zu machen, wusste sie, konnte sie es seinen Gefühlen genauso wenig vorschreiben, wie ihren eigenen. Wenn sie im Korridor an ihm vorbeiging, würde ihr Herz schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust hüpfen und sie würde ihren Kopf senken, um seinen Blick zu vermeiden. Er griff sie brutal in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an und dennoch erschien es ihr, dass sein Gift Beweis seiner Gefühlsveränderung war.

Hermine hatte sich vor dem ersten Verteidigungsunterricht dieses Semesters gefürchtet. Snape hatte sie in seinem Büro so aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, erst mit seinen wütenden Fragen und dann mit dem Blick, den er ihr gegeben hatte, diese nackte Verletzbarkeit und die Art und Weise, wie er ihren Namen gesagt hatte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie von ihm erwarten sollte. Sie zappelte nicht herum, noch gab sie vor sich für ihre Schulbücher zu interessieren, sondern saß ruhig und schweigend auf ihrem Stuhl, darauf wartend, dass der Unterricht beginnen würde.

Das Thema des heutigen Tages waren Tarnzauber, in denen sie natürlich alle übertraf. Während die anderen Schüler damit kämpften sich zu tarnen, machte sie sich selbst unsichtbar und schlich leise um die Gryffindors herum und flüsterte ihnen Ratschläge zu.

Sie hatte sich gerade hinter Neville gestellt, als Snapes Stimme laut und deutlich durch den Klassenraum hallte. „Miss Granger!"

Ihr Kopf flog nach oben, obwohl es keiner in der Klasse sehen konnte. Sie trat einen schuldbewussten Schritt von Neville zurück.

Er durchquerte den Raum in einer raubtierhaften Haltung und Neville wich beängstigt zurück. „Mit wem haben Sie gerade eben gesprochen?"

Neville stammelte, er hatte mit niemandem geredet, aber Snape war bereits an ihm vorbeigerauscht, lief geradewegs auf sie zu. Sie begann sich zu bewegen, versteckte sich hinter dem Seitenschiff, ging in Richtung der Slytherin-Tische, aber er wandte sich, als sie es tat, und schien jede ihrer Bewegungen zu verfolgen.

„Was nützt Ihnen Unsichtbarkeit, Miss Granger, wenn Sie es für jeden ersichtlich machen, wo Sie sich befinden?"

Hermine lächelte. Er benutzte sein Gespür für sie, um ihre Bewegungen zu verfolgen, um ein Exempel an ihr zu statuieren, indem er etwas benutzte, dessen nur sie beide sie sich bewusst waren. Er würde sie bloßstellen, ja genau, wie er es tun musste. Aber er würde es tun, indem er diese Sache zwischen ihnen anerkannte.

„Finite Incantatem!", sagte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf etwas, was wie leere Luft ausgehen haben musste. Als sie plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchte, begannen die Slytherins gehässig zu lachen.

„Tarnzauber sind nutzlos, wenn Sie leichtsinnig Ihre Position preisgeben", sagte er gedehnt. „Sie müssen leise sein; Sie müssen schleichen. Aber vor allem müssen Sie subtil sein. Was es für die Gryffindors zu einer eher schlechten Wahl macht, ganz egal, wie sehr sie auch den Zauber geübt haben."

Hermine wusste, er stachelte sie an, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dass sie anbeißen und sich selbst ein Nachsitzen einfangen würde. Er tarnte einige Schüler – sie selbst, Malfoy und Neville waren auch darunter – und stellte ihnen die Aufgabe sich gegenseitig zu find. Niemand zeigte auch nur die geringste Begabung zum Verfolgen, Hermine eingeschlossen. Stattdessen gab es viele Zusammenstöße, Stolpern über Dinge und plötzlich in unsichtbare Personen zu laufen und Hermine erinnerte sich an etwas, was Dumbledore mal zu ihr gesagt hatte: Komisch wie kurzsichtig Unsichtbarkeit einen machen kann. Dennoch hatte weder der getarnte Verteidigungsprofessor Probleme damit sie immer und immer wieder zu finden, noch sie ihn. Manchmal streifte er einfach nur ihren Ärmel mit seiner Hand, als er an sie vorbeiging. Einige Male stieß er sie mit seinem Zauberstab und einmal, einen packenden Moment, griff er in ihre Haare. Ihr Blut pochte in ihren Ohren und sie musste dem Drang widerstehen ihn nicht einfach nach seinem Arm zu greifen und ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Aber dann hatte er sie mit einem kleinen Schubs losgelassen und sie hatte damit weitergemacht, nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen einer getarnten Person zu suchen: ein rollendes Pergament beim Vorbeigehen, das Kratzen eines Stuhles, wo eigentlich nichts sein sollte.

Snape überflutete den Raum mit einem endgültigen Finite Incantatem, welches eine Handvoll schüchterner Schüler im Raum verteilt zeigte. Neville stand auf einem Gryffindor-Tisch und sah zugleich gedemütigt und verängstigt aus, und Hermine, welche sich in einer Ecke versteckt hatte und jetzt schnell zu Harry und Ron lief.

„Ich nehme an, es ist schwierig zu schummeln, Miss Granger, wenn Sie Ihre Gefährten nicht sehen können", sagte Snape gedehnt. „Longbottom, kommen Sie vom Tisch herunter. Der Gedanke, was aus Ihnen außerhalb dieser Mauern mal werden soll, lässt mich erschaudern."

Hermine streckte Neville ihre Hand entgegen, welcher sie nahm und plump zur weiteren Erheiterung der Slytherins, vom Tisch kletterte.

„Beherrschen Sie sich, Draco", sagte Snape ziemlich unerwartet. „Waren Sie es nicht, der über den Stuhl gestolpert ist? Lustig, mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass die Möbel auch unsichtbar waren."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lächeln, aber der Rest aus Gryffindor tat es nicht. Harry sah freudig erregt aus.

„Beunruhigend", sagte Snape. „Wirklich beunruhigend. Ihre UTZe stehen an und noch viel wichtiger, da draußen herrscht Krieg. Und dennoch behandeln Sie Ihr eigenes Überleben so achtlos." Er glitt durch den Raum, seine Roben wirbelten wichtigtuerisch und Hermine musste wirklich damit kämpfen, nicht zu lachen. Die Dinge, die sie an ihm am meisten eingeschüchtert hatten, erschienen jetzt offensichtlich und einfach. Er wirbelte scharf herum und für einen Moment verlor sie ihn, stellte sich vor, wie er dieses einschüchternde Stoffrascheln übte. Plötzlich war sie sich seiner Nähe bewusst, er war ihr für die Öffentlichkeit viel zu nahe und sie nahm Haltung an, gerade als er sie von hinten packte und seinen Zauberstab gegen ihren Hals drückte.

„Was werden Sie jetzt unternehmen, Miss Granger?"

Sein linker Arm hielt sie fest, presste sie an seine Seite. Sie hatte jedoch noch immer eine gewisse Bewegungsfreiheit mit ihrem Zauberarm. Leichtsinnig, dachte sie, auch wenn er es so geplant haben musste.

„Lassen Sie sie los", sagte Harry, jegliche Belustigung war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er ging einen Schritt auf Snape zu.

„Beherrschung, Potter."

Hermine sah die Entschlossenheit in Harrys Gesicht. Egal auf was Snape auch hinauswollte, Harry nahm es ernst. Er sah so aus, dachte sie, als ob er denken würde, dass sie von einem wirklichen Todesser gefangen gehalten wurde. Sie verspürte zwei Dinge gleichermaßen stark. Erstens war da eine Woge von Liebe für Harry. Er würde kämpfen, sich allem stellen, bevor er zulassen würde, dass ihr etwas passierte. Was auch immer sie durchzustehen hatten, sie würde bei ihm sicher sein. Das Zweite war Wut, dass er nicht sehen konnte, was Snape ihm reichte. Hier, in vollkommener Sicherheit, hatte er die Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, sollten sie einmal gefangen genommen werden. Snape trainierte ihn genauso, wie er sie den Winter über trainiert hatte. Warum wurde er nur so von einer sorgsam anschmiegsamen Robe und einen hämischem Lächeln geblendet?

Hermine drehte ihren rechten Arm leicht, richtete ihren Zauberstab genau in ihrem Griff aus, als Harry seinen hob.

„Lassen Sie sie los", wiederholte er.

„Noch einen Schritt und ich werde sie verfluchen."

„Das würden Sie nicht wagen."

„Würde ich nicht?" Snape stieß seinen Zauberstab recht schmerzhaft in ihren Nacken.

„Expe-"

„Harry, nein! Expelliarmus würde auch mich entwaffnen."

„Accio Sn-"

„Wortlos, Harry, oder gar nicht! Er wird mich, bis du den Zauber ausgesprochen hast, bereits umgebracht haben."

„Ruhe, Miss Granger."

Sie zuckte ihren Zauberstab nach oben und dachte: _Stupor!_ Und wusste, sie hatte ihr Ziel getroffen, als Snape um sie herum erstarrte. Sie schälte sich aus seinem Griff und überlegte, ob sie seinen Zauberstab nehmen sollte. Das war natürlich nur eine Übung und er würde rasend vor Wut sein, wenn sie ihn vor versammelter Klasse entwaffnete … aber war das nicht der Punkt gewesen, es als eine reale Situation zu betrachten? Sie nahm seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hand, bevor sie ihn von dem Fluch befreite.

Snape blinzelte zweimal, als er die Situation kritisch abschätzte. Leise, so schrecklich leise, sagte er: „Meinen Zauberstab, wenn ich bitten darf." Unerbittlich streckte er seine Hand aus. Sie legte seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand, plötzlich außer Atem. Sie wartete auf den Abzug von Hauspunkten und das Nachsitzen, das sicherlich folgen würde.

„Ich hätte Sie in der Zeit, in der Sie Ihrem … Freund … Anweisungen zugerufen haben, mindestens drei Mal töten können."

Sie schluckte. Er hatte natürlich recht, aber es war eine gute Übung gewesen. Sie hoffte nur, Harry hatte etwas gelernt. Sie schielte zu ihm hinüber; er zitterte noch immer vor Wut.

„Harry", begann sie, aber er ging bereits mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Snape zu. „Harry, stopp!"

„Wie können Sie es wagen?", donnerte er. „Das ist Verteidigung _gegen_ die Dunklen Künste, falls Sie es noch nicht mitbekommen haben. Sie haben nicht das Recht-"

„Harry!"

„Nein, aber nicht doch, fahren Sie fort, Potter. Ich habe nicht das Recht … was zu tun?"

„Sie anzufassen!", schrie Harry und Hermine zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen und stellte sich vor, wie sich diese Worte für Snape anhören mussten.

Snape jedoch schien ungerührt. „Oh, ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe jedes Recht", säuselte er. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Ihren Ausraster, Potter. Und ich hoffe, Sie denken an eine bessere Verteidigung, wenn es Ihre wirklichen Feinde sind, die Ihnen gegenüberstehen werden."

Glücklicherweise war da der Unterricht zu Ende und Hermine schaffte es, Harry aus dem Kerker zu schleifen.

„Widerlicher, schmieriger Mistkerl!", brodelte Harry, als sie die große Marmortreppe hinaufgingen.

„Geht's dir gut, Hermine?", fragte Ron.

„Mir geht's gut", schnappte sie. „Er hat mir nicht wehgetan. Er hat uns unterrichtet."

„Das nennst du unterrichten? Er hat dich bedroht! Ich werde damit zu Dumbledore gehen. Damit wird er nicht davon kommen-"

„Also, ist es egal, was ich darüber denke? Du musst mir sagen, dass ich bedroht wurde? Ich bin ihm dankbar für das, was er heute getan hat und du solltest es auch sein."

„Dankbar?", fragte Ron. „Spinnst du? Warum sollten wir dankbar sein?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht weil er uns eine Möglichkeit gegeben hat uns zu überlegen, was wir eigentlich tun sollen, wenn wir wirklich mal gefangen genommen werden? Weil er mir gezeigt hat, wie ich klar denken und Ablenkung zu meinem Vorteil nutzen soll, selbst wenn ich Angst habe? Wofür zum Teufel sollte ich nur dankbar sein?" Sie rannte einige Stufen hinauf und die Jungen mussten sich beeilen, um mit ihr mitzuhalten.

„Ja, aber wenn er das gesagt hätte, dann hätten wir vielleicht-", begann Ron.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Lucius Malfoy oder Bellatrix Lestrange sich vorher die Zeit nehmen und dich warnen werden? Mr. Weasley, passen Sie jetzt auf, da ich Ihre kleine Freundin hier gefangenen nehmen werde. Was werden Sie jetzt tun?"

„Du hörst dich schon wie er an", sagte Harry angewidert.

Die beiden konnten sie mal. Sie hatte schon längst den Punkt überschritten, wo es für sie eine Beleidigung war mit Snape verglichen zu werden.

„Gut! Ich bin froh, dass du so denkst, da er der Einzige hier ist, der sich um unser Überleben sorgt! Abstinenz!", schrie sie der Fetten Dame zu, die bei ihrem Ton leicht zusammenzuckte.

„Hör mal, Hermine", begann Harry.

„Nein, jetzt hörst du mir zu. Du kannst ihn so viel hassen, wie du willst, Harry. Du kannst ihn beleidigen und du kannst auch glauben, dass er ein Verräter ist und was immer du auch sonst noch willst, solange es dich nur nicht davon abhält, an deinen wirklichen Feind zu denken. Aber ich werde ihm zuhören und ich werde von ihm lernen. Und wir werden noch sehen, wer seine Worte bereuen wird."

* * *

Für einige Wochen war die Stimmung zwischen ihr, Harry und Ron eisig. Sie aßen noch immer zusammen, saßen noch immer im Unterricht nebeneinander und Hermine setzte ihre Rund-um-die-Uhr-Nachforschungen über die Horkruxe fort, aber es war eine Grenze gezogen worden, und auch wenn niemand es wieder erwähnte, sie alle wussten, dass sie sich auf der anderen Seite befand.

Der Morgen von Rons Geburtstag dämmerte dunkel und kalt und Hermine drehte sich in ihrem Bett herum und traf die schläfrige Entscheidung, sie würde heute lieber ausschlafen. Es war Samstag und sie war bis drei Uhr morgens aufgeblieben, um in der Verbotenen Abteilung nach irgendwelchen Erwähnungen der Horkruxen zu suchen. Harry hatte kein Glück gehabt die Erinnerung von Professor Slughorn zu bekommen, im Grunde nur, dachte Hermine, weil er blöd genug war, Rons Ratschlag in dieser Sache zu befolgen, und sie war mehr als nur ein wenig verärgert über seine Unfähigkeit, da es für sie einfach nur bedeutete, dass sie Überstunden einlegen musste. Sicherlich konnten sie das Frühstück auch ohne sie überleben. Sie würde Ron sein Geschenk einfach zum Mittagessen geben.

Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in ihr Bett und griff in ihrem Kopf wieder nach dem lieblichen Traum, den sie gehabt hatte. Darin hatte sie mit Snape duelliert und sie hatte gerade ihren Zauberstab gehoben, um ihn zu verhexen, da hatte er sie in seine Arme gezogen …

Ihr Ring begann zu brennen. _Mist._ Sie zog den Ring von ihrem Finger und schaute verschlafen auf die Innenseite.

_Krankenflügel.__  
_

Augenblicklich war sie aus dem Bett gesprungen, schnappte sich ihre Jeans vom vorigen Tag, zog sie an und schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe. _Oh, nein, bitte, Gott, nein._ Sie warf sich ihre Robe über, als sie die Treppe hinunter rannte, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schoss, dann durch die Öffnung des Porträts tauchte, nur um in eine vertraute, schwarze Weste zu stoßen.

Snape umfasste sie fest mit beiden Händen und zog sie wieder auf ihre Füße. „Miss Granger", sagte er. „Sie sehen wie eine Vogelscheuche aus."

„Was? Ich dachte-" Sie hielt inne. „Was meinen Sie mit _Krankenflügel_?", zischte sie wütend.

„Weasley", antwortete er knapp. „Vergiftung. Ich habe erkannt, dass Sie vielleicht die falschen Schlüsse ziehen würden, also bin ich gekommen, um Sie-"

„Was ist passiert? Geht es ihm gut?"

„Ich weiß die Einzelheiten nicht, aber im Moment ist er stabil. Potter hat anscheinend etwas von dem behalten, was ich versucht habe ihm beizubringen und ihm einen Bezoar den Hals hinunter geschoben. Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich jetzt um ihn. Ich habe angenommen, dass Sie es vielleicht wissen wollten."

„Ja, natürlich. Danke."

Sie eilte zum Krankenflügel und Snape schritt neben ihr her. „Sir, denken Sie, es wäre besser, wenn Sie-"

Er sah sie seltsam an. „In der Tat. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, Sie erschreckt zu haben."

„Nein, entschuldigen Sie sich nicht. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern bog scharf in den nächsten Korridor ab. Nun, das lief nicht so gut. Sie hatte nicht sagen wollen … Aber ändern konnte sie es jetzt auch nicht mehr. Sie konnte ihre Zeit nicht damit verschwenden hinter Snape herzurennen, wenn Ron vergiftet war. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Wo konnte er sich vergiftet haben? Unfreiwillig wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Draco … wenn Snape recht hatte und Draco an dem Zwischenfall mit Katie Bell beteiligt gewesen war … Sie schob den Gedanken zur Seite. Doppelblind. Aber wenn Ron in Gefahr war, dann würde er doch sicherlich nicht von ihr verlangen-

Hermine stieß durch die Tür des Krankenflügels, wo sie die Weasleys und Harry an Rons Seite vorfand.

„Was ist passiert? Ich bin sofort gekommen, als ich es erfahren habe!" Zu spät erkannte sie, dass sie niemanden sagen durfte, von wem sie die Neuigkeiten hatte, aber glücklicherweise fragte niemand danach.

Sie setzte sich neben Harry und hörte genau zu, als er, sicherlich schon zum hundertsten Male, seine Geschichte erzählte, angefangen bei den Schokoladenkesseln (_Ich habe dich gewarnt!,_ das konnte sie sich einfach nicht verkneifen) und wie er Ron mit in Slughorns Büro genommen hatte. Sie wollte gerade einen gemeinen Kommentar über die Unfähigkeit des Halbblutprinzen abgeben ein Antidot zu brauen, aber sie hielt sich zurück, als sie erkannte, dass Harry ohne dieses verdammte Zaubertränkebuch niemals gewusst hätte, wie er Rons Leben hätte retten können. Sie sendete dem Prinzen ein zwiespältiges Stoßgebet zu, wer auch immer er sein mochte.

„Aber ihm geht es gut?", fragte Hermine, als Harry mit seiner Geschichte fertig war.

„Professor Slughorn und Madam Pomfrey scheinen es zu denken", sagte Harry._ „Er muss etwa eine Woche hier bleiben… und immer schön Weinrautenessenz einnehmen…"  
_

Hermine brach in Tränen aus. Ihr Herz raste noch immer und das war einfach zu viel. Wie hatte sie sich nur so weit von ihren Freunden entfernen können? Zurückblickend konnte sie sehen, wie sich die Ereignisse gestapelt hatten – Romilda und diese getürkte Schokolade, die verfluchte Kette, Rons Geburtstag, das Buch des Halbblutprinzen – alles zusammen ergab in ihrem noch immer verschlafenen und schuldigen Kopf einen schrecklichen Sinn. Wie hatte sie es nur nicht kommen sehen können? Wäre es passiert, wenn sie rechtzeitig aufgewacht und zum Frühstück gegangen wäre? Warum hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit nicht um sie gekümmert? Sie hatte sie einfach ihrer blöden Verfolgung von Malfoy überlassen! Und das Schlimmste, das, was sie sich kaum selbst eingestehen konnte, wie viel ängstlicher sie gewesen war, als sie noch gedacht hatte, dass es Snape gewesen war, der im Krankenflügel liegen würde. War sie herzlos? Ihr bester Freund lag hier bewusstlos und sie sorgte sich noch immer um ihren versehentlichen Zusammenstoß mit Snape im Korridor. Was stimmte nicht mit ihr?

Ungeschickt legte Harry einen Arm um sie, offensichtlich glaubend, dass sie überwältigt vor Sorge um Ron war. Sie schluchzte noch härter, ihren verräterischen Verstand und ihr dummes Herz hassend. Sie war immer die Vernünftige von ihnen gewesen. Sie litt nicht an irgendwelchen Verliebtheiten, sie rannte nicht wie Harry und Ron ohne vorher zu überlegen los; sie glaubte an Logik und Vernunft und Beobachtungen. Sie setzte Prioritäten. Und dennoch schienen ihre Prioritäten von einem höhnischen, zynischen Mann, der doppelt so alt war wie sie, der sie die halbe Zeit über nur wütend machte und die andere Hälfte damit verbrachte immer und immer wieder auf unzähligen Wegen, zu beweisen, das trotzt ihrer Jugend, ihres Hauses, ihrer Abstammung – dass trotzt allem – er sich um sie sorgte, vollkommen durcheinander gebracht wurde.

Ginny kam um das Bett herum und umarmte Hermine von der anderen Seite. Wie war es möglich, sich so sehr selbst zu hassen und sich gleichzeitig so geborgen zu fühlen? Sie erlaubte sich, in die Arme ihrer Freunde zu sinken und alles heraus zu weinen, was sich in ihr aufgebaut hatte. Jeder hier, jeden, den sie liebte, war, um Mrs. Weasleys Uhr zu zitieren, in Lebensgefahr. Rons Vergiftung war sicherlich nur erst der Anfang von dem Schrecken, die sie sich noch gegenüberstellen mussten. Nicht mehr lange, so wusste sie, würden sie, Ron und Harry Hogwarts und selbst die Annehmlichkeiten des Krankenflügels verlassen. Vielleicht, wenn das nächste Mal einer von ihnen verletzt sein würde, würde sie sich um ihre Wunden kümmern. Es war genug, um jeden mit Schrecken und Selbstzweifeln verrückt zu machen. Und dennoch zog sie Trost aus Harrys und Ginnys Umarmung und noch mehr Trost aus dem Mann, der ihr zeigte, wie sie überleben konnte. Wenn sie es schafften, würden sie Snape danken müssen. Aber was ist mit seinem Überleben? Wer würde sich um seine Wunden kümmern, sich an seiner Bettseite Sorgen machen? Wenn er zu den Todessern zurückkehrte, wer würde da schon wissen oder sich darum kümmern, ob er in Schwierigkeiten war?

„Ihm wird es gut gehen, Hermine", flüsterte Harry.

Sie schniefte ein letztes Mal und setzt sich wieder auf. „Ich hoffe es", sagte sie, auch wenn es nicht Ron war, an den sie dachte.


	14. XIV

**XIV**

Als das Mal brannte, wusste Snape, er wurde nicht zu einem Verhör gerufen. Da war Schmerz und ein Blitzen von etwas Fremden und Bösen in seiner Haut gewesen, aber nur ein unterschwelliges Kribbeln – ein Kribbeln der Freude, das etwas ganz anderes versprach. Gerade diese Art von Zusammentreffen mochte er nicht, aber da er den Dunklen Lord erst kürzlich verärgert hatte, wäre es ratsam sich dem zu beugen. Daher eilte er in seine Gemächer und wählte seine Garderobe sorgsam aus: Sein bestes Gewand, in einem dunklen Waldgrün, versteckt unter seinem schwersten Mantel und natürlich die Maske, welche er verwandelte und sie in seine Manteltasche steckte. Schnell schrieb er eine Notiz an Dumbledore, wo er seinen Aufenthaltsort erklärte und erstarrte, als er darüber nachdachte, ob er Miss Granger kontaktieren sollte oder nicht.

Ein Teil in ihm wollte ihre neu gefundene Verbindung testen. Wenn er ihr sagte, wo er hinging, würde er sie dann bei seiner Rückkehr in seinen Gemächern wartend vorfinden? Würde er in der Lage sein den Trost und die Stärke, die sie ihm anbot, anzunehmen, wenn er sie ein weiteres Mal zwang zu beweisen, dass sie sich Sorgen machte? Er zögerte mit seinem gehobenen Zauberstab. Er wusste, dass er heute nicht gefoltert werden würde, zumindest nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie er es gewohnt war. Es wäre falsch, wenn sie sich Sorgen machen müsste, besonders wenn er nicht genau wusste, wann er zurückkehren würde. Diese Art von Versammlung dauerte oftmals die ganze Nacht. Dennoch schien er nicht anders zu können.

_Gerufen_ sendete er über den Ring und ging hinaus zum Apparationspunkt.

Er war leicht enttäuscht, als er keine Antwort bekam, doch er wusste, sie befand sich wahrscheinlich noch immer in dem gleichen Raum, gefüllt mit Menschen, in den er sie vor Stunden geführt hatte. Er kontrollierte den Ring ein weiteres Mal, bevor er ging, auch wenn er nicht gebrannt hatte, zog seine Maske heraus und apparierte.

Er gelangte in einen Raum überraschter Ausmaße. Die Decken schienen nur Zentimeter vom Himmel entfernt zu sein und die schweren Steinwände waren tapeziert mit schweren, kompliziert bestickten Wandteppichen. Sanftes Fackellicht strömte von jeder Wand und der Raum war gefüllt mit Geräuschen und Gerüchen. Er konnte geröstetes Geflügel, Zimt, siedendes Gemüse riechen und der betörende Duft von reichhaltigem Rotwein. Musikfetzen verbreiteten sich in der Luft, auch wenn er nicht die Kapelle durch die Hexen und Zauberer sehen konnte, die den Raum füllten.

Narzissa Malfoy, strahlend in einem saphirdunklen Kleid, kam augenblicklich auf ihn zu. Sie sah besser aus, als er sie in einiger Zeit gesehen hatte, zumindest besser als während ihres Treffens in Spinners End. Ihr Haar war hell und strahlend und ihre Haut leuchtend. Jedoch war da etwas in ihrem Gesicht, das ihn vermuten ließ, dass sie einige schwere Zauber in ihr Aussehen gesteckt hatte. Ihr Blick war schwer und verschlossen, als ob sie erst vor kurzem schlechte Nachrichten bekommen hatte.

„Severus, Darling. Ich bin so froh, dass du kommen konntest. Bitte gebe mir deinen Mantel."

Also war er, wie er vermutet hatte, in Malfoy Manor. „Narzissa", sagte er, als er ihr seine Garderobe überreichte. „Du siehst, wie immer hinreißend aus. Sage mir, warum diese gütige Gastfreundschaft?"

Sie errötete leicht. Es überraschte ihn immer wieder, wie sehr die Reinblüter trotz allem, an die alten Traditionen, die alten Gepflogenheiten, hingen. Ihr Mann saß in Askaban, ihr jugendlicher Sohn kämpfte mit einer Pflicht, die selbst für einen erwachsenen Zauberer zu viel wäre und dennoch flirtete Narzissa Malfoy mit ihm in ihrem Ballsaal. Er hegte einen widerwilligen Respekt für ihren Mut.

„Es scheint ganz so, als ob Draco einen Durchbruch gehabt hat", sagte sie. „Ich bin mir sicher, du hattest deine Finger im Spiel, Severus. Ich werde für immer in deiner Schuld stehen."

„Unsinn", antwortete er. „Draco macht seiner Familie alle Ehre. Zufrieden stellend, einfallsreich … Ich bin sehr damit zufrieden zu hören, dass der Plan langsam umgesetzt werden kann."

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Deine Tage als Lehrer sind gezählt, nicht wahr? Wirst du die Position des Schulleiters einnehmen?"

„Ich werde das tun, was der Dunkle Lord wünscht."

„Natürlich, mein Lieber. Iss doch etwas", sagte sie, als eine Hauselfe vorbeilief und Hors d' Oeuvres anbot. Er nahm ein glasiertes mit einer Mascarpone und gehüllt in Prosciutto. „Faszinierend", sagte und untersuchte das Objekt zweifelnd, bevor er es aß. „Und ausgezeichnet. Auch wenn ich nichts anderes erwartet habe."

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, bevor ihr Arm durch seine Beuge glitt. „Du wirst natürlich deinen Respekt zollen", sagte sie und führte ihn durch die Menge.

Der Dunkle Lord saß am anderen Ende des Ballsaals in einem übergroßen Stuhl, vielleicht war die passendere Beschreibung, ein Thron. Innerlich belächelte Snape die Pracht und den Prunk des Zauberers, aber er musste zugeben, es lag etwas Königliches in der Luft. Während er und Narzissa an den anderen Todessern vorbei schritten, gingen diese einen respektvollen Schritt zur Seite, um ihnen Platz zu machen. Er spürte, wie die schwere Seide seines Gewandes über den Steinboden glitt und Narzissas Kleid flatterte sanft mit ihrer Bewegung. Er wusste, sie beide mussten umwerfend aussehen, da er Eifersucht in einigen Gesichtern der Gäste erkennen konnte – männlich als auch weiblich. Da lag etwas Angenehmes in der Ehrfurcht, in der die anderen Todesser ihn hielten. Oh, er wusste, dass es da noch einige gab, die, wie Bellatrix, ihn noch immer verdächtigten, aber es war ihnen nicht erlaubt, es hier zu zeigen. Hier war er Severus Snape, ein vertrauter Spion des Dunklen Lords. Hier hatte er den Respekt übertroffen, den man sich mit Geld kaufen konnte, war über Lucius Malfoy aufgestiegen – selbst in seinen eigenen Haus, mit seiner Ehefrau an seinem Arm – war er die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Es war so anders gegenüber den Versammlungen des Lichtes, in denen er immer im Hintergrund degradiert, ignoriert wurde. Wenn das Essen serviert wurde, wurde er als Letzter eingeladen. Niemand grüßte ihn oder trat zur Seite, um ihn vorbeigehen zu lassen. Er schlich, wenn er einem Ordenstreffen beiwohnte. Dafür gab es kein anderes Wort. Aber hier – hier glitt er.

Snape fiel vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie.

„Severus. Ich bin erfreut, dich zu sehen."

„Genau wie ich, mein Herr. Es gab eine kleine Aufruhr im Schloss. Der Weasley-Junge wurde vergiftet. Alle sind mit ihm beschäftigt, so konnte ich unbemerkt verschwinden."

„Vergiftet sagst du?"

„In der Tat, mein Herr. Ich nehme an … ein Unfall. Aber lasst uns nicht länger damit aufhalten. Es ist an der Zeit zu feiern! Narzissa sagte mir, wir haben gute Neuigkeiten erhalten."

„Ah, aber sicherlich weißt du bereits von Dracos Erfolg. Jetzt wo er das Kabinett eingerichtet hat, warten wir nur noch auf Dumbledores Abwesenheit. Deine Informationen bezüglich seiner Aufenthaltsorte und seiner Geschäfte waren sehr hilfreich. Draco hat uns eine gewöhnliche Kellnerin gesichert, die uns alarmiert, sollte der Schulleiter das Schloss verlassen."

„Ausgezeichnet, mein Herr", sagte Snape. _Kabinett?_

„Genau. Und jetzt, Severus, es sieht ganz danach aus, als ob sich die Hexen aufgereiht haben, um mit dir zu tanzen. Ich vermute, du wirst sie nicht enttäuschen."

„Was immer Euch erfreut, mein Herr", sagte Snape, drehte sich um und verbeugte sich vor Narzissa, die noch immer zu seiner Rechten stand. Er streckte eine Hand aus, und sie legte ihre zierliche in die seine und ließ sich willig auf die Tanzfläche führen.

„Bellatrix schämt sich dafür, wie sie dich diesen Sommer behandelt hat", sagte Narzissa, als er sie in einen langsamen Walzer führte.

„Sag ihr, dass sie sich keine Gedanken machen soll. Ich tue es nie", antwortete er.

„Sie wird unglaublich erleichtert sein, das zu hören, Severus. Wenn du vielleicht mit ihr tanzen würdest, würde es ihre Gewissensbisse sänftigen?"

„Natürlich. Gleich an einem Abend mit den beiden Black-Schwestern zu tanzen …", sagte er. „Du verwöhnst mich, Narzissa. Wie geht es Lucius?"

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nur eingebildet hatte, aber sie schien sich kurz bei seinen Worten anzuspannen. „So gut, wie es jemanden in Askaban gehen kann."

„Ich entschuldige mich, meine Liebe. Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen."

„Nein, Severus, du hattest recht nach ihm zu fragen und ich werde sicherlich deine guten Wünsche weiterleiten. Es ist nur … ich möchte heute nicht an Lucius denken", sagte sie und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich die Dinge nur einbildete oder ob sich Narzissa Malfoy enger an ihn angeschmiegt hatte.

Als sie tanzten, betrachtete Severus die Frauen vor ihm und erinnerten sich an sie, als sie noch siebzehn gewesen waren, die meisten von ihnen hatten gerade Hogwarts abgeschlossen: jung, reich, hoch angesehen, ehrgeizig. Bellatrix mit ihrem schwarzen, leuchtenden, fallenden Haar und ihrem arroganten Lachen; Maia Selwyn, welche an der Schule streberisch und mürrisch gewesen war, war, als sie den Todessern beigetreten war, zu einer leuchtenden Erscheinung aufgeblüht; Delphine Rosier, geborene Prewett, welche so wunderschön getanzt hatte; Marigold Parkinson, dessen lange Wimpern und reiche Brieftasche die Männer um sie herum zu immer lächerlicheren Schandtaten angestiftet hatte.

Es schien, das Geld Schönheit erzeugen musste, da es nie einen Ball gegeben hatte, der nicht mit delikaten, privilegierten in Seide gekleideten Frauen gefüllt gewesen war, jede erschien lieblicher als die andere. Er sah von Gesicht zu Gesicht. Er hätte jede haben können, die er gewollt hätte; er hätte es nur sagen müssen, so machtvoll war er bereits gewesen, als er beigetreten war. Aber er hatte für niemanden als für Lily Augen gehabt. Trotz ihres leuchtend roten Haares und ihrer billigen Muggel-Kleidung hatte sie es irgendwie geschafft, die anderen wie gemalte Dirnen aussehen zu lassen.

Das Lied kam zum Ende und Snape entließ eine ziemlich widerwillige Narzissa aus seinen Armen. Bellatrix trat ins Sichtfeld und er ging, wieder einmal mit ausgestreckter Hand, auf sie zu.

„Bella", sagte er warm.

„Severus."

„Würdest du gerne tanzen?"

„Aber ja, danke. Es wäre mir eine Freude." Und sie schien wirklich etwas reumütig zu sein.

Als Bellatrix in seine Arme trat, war er überrascht davon, wie dünn sie war. Es umgab sie, selbst jetzt noch eine Art von rasender Energie, eine Eleganz, die in ihrem Blut geboren war, aber ihre Wangenknochen standen erschreckend hervor und ihr Haar … Es verursachte ihm tatsächlichen Schmerz, es sich anzusehen. So deutlich erinnerte er sich an ihr Haar. Es war wie in Tinte getauchte Seide gewesen. Jetzt wurde es von weißen sehnigen Strähnen durchzogen und offensichtlich in seine vergangene Schönheit gezaubert. Bellatrix war nur acht Jahre älter als er, aber die Jahre hatten sie gezeichnet. Auch wenn er vermutete, dass sie an ihm auch nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen waren. Askaban stand über ihr ganzes Gesicht geschrieben.

Damals hatte es Gerüchte gegeben, die ihn mit der einen oder anderen Hexe zusammengeführt hatte. Bella selbst sollte eine seiner Geliebten gewesen sein, bevor sie Rodolphus geheiratet hatte. Es war lächerlich gewesen, wirklich. Snape hatte nicht den geringsten Funken Interesse an auch nur eine von ihnen gehabt. Nach was er sich sehnte konnte nicht in diesem Raum gefunden werden, weder jetzt noch damals. Alles, nach was er sich je gesehnt hatte, von seiner frühsten Erinnerung an, war es, gewollt zu werden. Nicht begehrt, noch gebraucht, auch wenn er glaubte, dass diese Dinge angenehm waren, wenn sie denn folgen würden, sondern er wollte einfach nur gewollt werden. Einfach nur, dass jemand ihn auswählte, immer und immer wieder, aus keinem besseren Grund, weil er einfach nur er selbst war. Die Frauen in diesem Raum wussten nicht, wie man einen Mann anders als durch sein Blut, seinen Status oder sein Konto in Gringotts beurteilte. Sie waren alle wohl gezüchtete Hexen ihres eigenen Schlages. Liebesbeziehungen wurden hier nicht geschlossen, sondern Allianzen.

Als Lily Potter geheiratet hatte, war er wie eine offene Wunde zu Voldemort gekommen. Bis zu dem Tag ihrer Hochzeit hatte er noch immer geglaubt, er hätte sie rumkriegen können. Sie hatten eine solch lange gemeinsame Geschichte und für ihn war es so offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie ihm das geben konnte, was er am meisten brauchte. Was hatte es Lily Evans gekümmert, dass er arm war, ob er hässlich war, ob er nur ein Halbblut gewesen war? Lily hatte ihn bereits als ein zögerndes, erbärmliches Kind in seiner nicht passenden Muggel-Kleidung gekannt. Wenn jemand hinter seine Fehler hätte blicken können, dann hätte es Lily mit ihrem mutigen Gryffindor-Herz und ihrer Art und Weise, wie sie immer das Gute aus einem herausbrachte, sein müssen. Aber sie hatte Potter gewählt. Nur an diesem Mann zu denken brachte einen fauligen Geschmack in seinen Mund. Er hatte nie verstanden, was es war, dass sie so anziehend an diesem Dummkopf fand. Er sah keinen Mut, keine Ehrlichkeit, keine Wärme. Nichts von den Dingen, die er in Lily gesehen hatte. Wenn er an Potter dachte, sah er einen reichen und verwöhnten Bengel, seit seiner Geburt mit gutem Aussehen, Geld und sportlicher Athletik gesegnet. Potter hatte nie in der Schule gearbeitet, niemals einen Job gehalten; er hatte kein Gespür für irgendwas, außer Streiche zu spielen und Quidditch. Er war genauso wie die Hexen, mit denen Snape an diesem Abend tanzte: Dekoriert und absolut inhaltslos. Er hatte gedacht, dass Lily so viel mehr als das wert war. Ehrlich gesagt dachte er von sich, dass er mehr wert war als das.

So war er am Ende zu Voldemort gekommen, bereit jenseits aller Träume zu siegen, bereit ihr genau zu zeigen, was sie aufgegeben hatte. Mit seiner Intelligenz und der Macht des Dunklen Lords, was konnte ihm da schon verleugnet werden?

„Severus", sagte Bella und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Du hast kaum ein Wort mit mir gesprochen."

„Vergebe mir, Bella", säuselte er. „Ich habe mich einfach nur an die alten Tage erinnert. Ich muss gestehen, du bist heute Abend eine Erscheinung."

Sie lachte ihr kaltes, kribbelndes Lachen. „Ah, aber diese Tage sind vorbei, alter Freund. Es ist Zeit das Neue zu umarmen. Peregrine beobachtet dich schon den ganzen Abend lang. Warum verschwendest du deine Zeit damit mit mir und Zissy zu tanzen? Wir sind doch jetzt nur noch alte Matronen." Peregine Lestrange, Bellatrix Nichte, starrte ihn tatsächlich mit einem würdigen Blick an. Sie war neunzehn und hatte erst kürzlich ihre Ausbildung in Durmstrang abgeschlossen.

„Ich gebe zu, sie ist hübsch, aber nichts im Vergleich zu dir."

„Du alter Charmeur, Sevy", sagte sie. Das Lied endete. „Komm doch mit und unterhalte dich mit Rodolphus. Er ist schon ganz aufgebracht, um sich mit dir über einen Zaubertrank zu unterhalten, aber wir können ja wohl kaum einfach mal so in Hogwarts vorbeischauen, oder?"

Snape erlaubte es ihr, ihn zu dem Haufen von Zauberern zu führen, die mit leichter Eleganz dastanden und Feuerwhiskey aus Lucius Malfoys Kristallkrug tranken. Man würde nie annehmen, wenn man sie betrachtete, dass sie Mitglieder einer dunklen und bösen Vereinigung waren, die nur durch Angst geführt wurde. Es war schwer sich irgendeinen von ihnen vorzustellen, so gut gekleidet und mit den besten Manieren, wie sie sich unter dem _Cruciatus_ wanden oder nackt waren oder flehten, in dem Versuch dem Zorn des Wahnsinnigen zu entkommen. „Avery, Gibbon, Lestrange", sagte er.

„Snape!", rief Avery und drückte begrüßend seinen Arm. „Genau der Mann, den wir gehofft hatten zu sehen. Du wirst vermisst, Freund."

„Meine Herren, es ist mir eine Freude euch zusehen. Ich befürchte meine Aufgaben geben mir wenig Zeit, um euch zu besuchen. Jedoch denke ich sehr oft an euch. Ich selbst, habe ebenfalls unsere kleinen … Exkursionen … vermisst."

Rudolphus lachte böse. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das tust, das ganze Jahr in diesem Schloss eingeschlossen. Wie geht es dem alten Dumbly?"

„Soweit ich gehört habe, falls es ihm gut gehen sollte, wird das nicht mehr lange der Fall sein", antwortete Snape.

Die vier Männer lachten, als Bellatrix in Begleitung von Narzissa, Peregrine und Marigold davon driftete. Peregrine, in der Blüte ihrer Zeit, stach wie eine Tropenpflanze heraus.

Ja, er war gekommen, um sich eine Braut auszusuchen und welch ein Vermögen es da gab. Er überblickte abschätzend die Zauberer, seine angeblichen Freunde. Von den Dreien war nur Lestrange reich gewesen, bevor sie dem Dunklen Lord beigetreten war. Sein Plan war nicht befremdlich gewesen. Und dennoch hatte er sich an niemanden binden können. Da hat es Allianzen gegeben, aber nichts, das ihm so befriedigt hatte, dass er daraus eine dauerhafte Situation gemacht hätte. Er hatte gewartet. Aber auf was?

Auf was? War es möglich, dass er noch immer wartete, noch immer hoffte, dass es mehr im Leben als Angst gab? Niemand in diesem Raum konnte ihn wirklich leiden, niemand wollte ihn. Sie bewunderten lediglich seine Macht und fürchteten sich vor seinem Zorn. Unter dieser schönen Oberfläche, unterschied es sich nicht von einem Ordenstreffen, und wenn sie gekonnt hätten, dann hätten sie ihn gemieden. Plötzlich war es ihm vollkommen klar, er könnte den Raum durchqueren, Peregrine zum Tanz auffordern, ihr den Hof machen und sich mit der stärksten der Reinblutfamilien in der momentanen Zauberwelt verbinden und sogar noch höher in den Rängen des Dunklen Lords steigen. Er könnte seinen Plan, Malfoy zu helfen, fortsetzen und sich ein Zuhause wie dieses hier sichern. Er könnte sogar die Männer um sich herum betrügen und sie würden machtlos sein sich zu rächen. Er könnte all dies und noch mehr haben. Die Möglichkeit war noch nicht an ihm vorbeigezogen.

Gibbon prustete und Snape sah sich gezwungen für den Moment sich in die Unterhaltung über Dumbledores sexuelle Vorlieben einzuklinken.

„Er mag die kleinen, nicht wahr, Snape? Sag uns die Wahrheit, alter Junge. Gibt er den kleinen Erstklässlerinnen immer Extrastunden?"

„Eher die Erstklässler", antwortete er und zermalmte dem Blick von Ekel, der drohte seine Gesichtszüge zu kreuzen. Was für eine widerwärtige Unterhaltung. Die Männer um ihn herum brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Die Erstklässler!", schnappte Avery und hielt sich schon fast die Seite vor lauter Freude. „Oh, Snape, du bist immer noch der Alte. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als wir-"

Aber Snape hatte kein Interesse an Averys Erinnerungen, als sich Peregrine ihm näherte.

„Meister Snape", sagte sie.

„Bitte, meine Liebe, nennen Sie mich doch Severus, oder ich fühle mich in der Tat wie ein sehr alter Mann."

„Severus dann", sagte sie gütig. „Ich bilde mir nicht ein, dass Sie sich noch an mich erinnern, aber-"

„Sich nicht an Peregrine Lestrange erinnern? Das wäre, als wenn man das Sonnenlicht vergessen würde. Wie geht es Ihnen heute Abend?"

„Gut, Sir. Und Ihnen?"

„Ziemlich gut, jetzt, da ich mit Ihnen rede."

Sie errötete und wandte ihren Blick. „Möchten Sie tanzen, Miss Lestrange?"

„Oh, nennen Sie mich doch Peregrine, Severus. Und es wäre reizend."

Er glitt mit ihr in einem Wirbel ihrer blassgrünen Kleides auf die Tanzfläche und da erinnerte er sich plötzlich an eine ganz andere junge Hexe in grün, mit der er erst vor kurzem getanzt hatte.

„Also, Sie unterrichten in Hogwarts", sagte sie.

„Das tue ich. Eine unbedeutende Beschäftigung."

„Ganz und gar nicht! Ich habe gerade Durmstrang abgeschlossen. Ich hege nur den größten Respekt für Lehrer. Wie … machtvoll, junge Köpfe zu formen."

„Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass Sie in all Ihren Fächern herausragend waren, meine Liebe, versichere ich Ihnen, der durchschnittliche Schüler wünscht es nicht, wie Sie sagten, geformt zu werden."

Sie lachte angemessen. „Vielleicht nicht. Aber man hat mir mitgeteilt, Sie seien ein äußerst talentierter Zaubertränkemeister."

„Sie schmeicheln mir, meine Liebe. Ich genieße einfach nur die Kunst."

„Ah, gut aussehend und auch bescheiden."

Innerlich zuckte er zusammen. Lügen, alles nur Lügen. Hätte sie ‚kultiviert' oder ‚mächtig' oder sogar ‚beeindruckend' gesagt, dann wäre er vielleicht noch gewillt gewesen, diese Charade für einen weiteren Tanz fortzusetzen. Aber dieses Mädchen hatte keinen Funken Verstand. Was dachte sie eigentlich, wie dumm er sei? Er hatte kein Interesse an weiblichen Schmeicheleien. Noch, wenn er ehrlich war, irgendein Interesse in der junge Peregrine Lestrange oder in ein Haus wie dieses hier oder irgendeinen Meister für den Rest seiner erbärmlichen Existenz zu dienen. Was würde er mit solch einem Leben anfangen? Schnüffeln, um zu leben … nach Hause zu einer Frau zu kommen, der er Höflichkeit erweisen musste? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie jemand so etwas haben wollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er nur zurück nach Hogwarts und Miss Granger in seinen Gemächern auf ihn wartend auffinden; er wollte sich einfach nur das teure Parfüm von seiner Haut waschen und den reinen Duft ihrer Haare riechen.

„Severus? Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht beleidigt."

„Wie könnte ich nur von einem Lob eines so hübschen Mädchens beleidigt sein", sagte er, erleichtert, dass das Lied geendet hatte.

„Würden Sie mich zurück zum Hause meines Vaters begleiten?", fragte sie. „Ich befürchte der Champagner ist mit etwas zu Kopf gestiegen und ich hasse es, während dieser unsicheren Zeiten alleine zu reisen."

„So reizend es sich auch anhört, ich muss nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", sagte er und führte sie zurück zu dem Haufen von Frauen, von dem sie gekommen ist. „Vielleicht der junge Goyle?"

Als er sie losließ, nahm er Narzissas Hand in die seine und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. „Narzissa, meine Liebe, es war mir ein Vergnügen."

„Aber, Severus, du gehst schon so früh? Der Ehrengast ist noch gar nicht eingetroffen!"

„Ich werde Draco meine Glückwünsche zurück an der Schule übermitteln. Wie ich unseren Meister bereits gesagt habe, bin ich mitten im Durcheinander verschwunden. Wenn sich die Verwirrung erst einmal gelegt hat, werde ich sicherlich vermisst. Aber ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass ich die Gelegenheit hatte, dein wunderschönes Haus und dein reizendes Gesicht zu genießen. Meine besten Grüße an Lucius. Und pass auf dich auf, meine Liebe."

„Und du auch, Severus. Ich werde niemals vergessen-"

„Hush, Narzissa. Es ist nichts."

Er verabschiedete sich von dem Dunklen Lord, versicherte ihm, sie würden sich schon bald unter vielen erfreulichen Umständen wiedersehen und disapparierte.

Einmal auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, biss ihn der Wind und er zog seinen Mantel noch enger um sich. Die Roben, so schwer sie auch sein mochten, waren nichts für einen Märzsturm. Schleichend bewegte er sich durch das Schloss, da er nicht wegen seiner Garderobe gefragt werden wollte, aber dennoch musste er den Schulleiter sofort darüber informieren, dass Draco einen Schritt weitergekommen ist, seinen Plan zu verwirklichen, wie auch immer dieser aussehen mochte. Er betrat die Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro, dankbar, dass ihm auf seinen Weg kein Schüler begegnet war. Er wollte gerade seine Hand heben, um anzuklopfen, als sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Jemand war noch bei ihm. Er atmete einmal tief ein, aber seine Sinne waren durch den Angriff von zu viel und zu schwerem Parfüm betäubt. Dennoch glaubte er, zu fühlen …

„Miss Granger?" War sie letzten Endes doch zu ihm gekommen?

Ihre Stimme war belegt mit Tränen, aber ihre Wut schnitt scharf hindurch. „Warum? Warum konnte ich den _ganzen Tag_ über meinen Ring sehen?"


	15. XV

**XV**

_Verfluchte Scheiße. Der Ring_. Snape zögerte nicht, sondern steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine Tasche und streckte blind beide Hände aus. Sobald er sie gefunden hatte, griff er sie und schmetterte seine Lippen in einen wilden und besitzenden Kuss auf die ihren.

„Miss Granger, ich werde es erklären. Aber ich muss augenblicklich den Schulleiter sehen. Gehen Sie in meine Gemächer und warten Sie dort auf mich."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne das Netzwerk dorthin kommen soll", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war atemlos, aber schon viel ruhiger. „Parvati und Lavender-"

„Mein Büro – Sie können dort den Kamin benutzen."

„Natürlich", sagte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich gedacht-"

„Gehen Sie."

Er hörte das Rascheln ihrer Roben und das Klappern ihrer Schritte, als sie die Treppe hinunterging. Er wartete einen Moment, damit sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigte, und klopfte dann fest an die Tür.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann Sie hereinkommen wollten", sagte Dumbledore, als er eintrat.

_Verdammt noch Mal! Wie viel hatte er gehört?__  
_

„Vergeben Sie mir, Albus", sagte er kalt. „Die Ringe, die Sie für mich und meine Frau verzaubert haben, haben gelegentlich … unvorhersehbare Auswirkungen."

„Auswirkungen, Severus? Gewiss vertrauen Sie sich dem Mädchen nicht an?"

Snape atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er antwortete. Offensichtlich war seine Darstellung für den heutigen Tag noch nicht beendet.

„Mich anvertrauen? Sie meinen außerhalb der Hochzeit, die Sie so eilig für uns arrangiert haben?"

„Ihre Heirat ist, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen, ein Teil eines Plans – ein Plan, der zu Kriegszeiten geschmiedet worden war. Ich will nicht, dass Sie eine Zuneigung entwickeln, die Ihrer Loyalität in den Weg kommen könnte. Ihre Pflicht gilt Lily Potters Sohn."

Lily Potters Sohn. Diese Augen … Er dachte an Lily, wo er sie zum ersten Mal kennengelernt hatte. Die lebhafte Hexe auf dem Spielplatz mit ihren strahlend grünen Augen, die Art und Weise, wie die Sonne in ihrem Haar tanzte, als ob es Lichtjahre gereist wäre, nur um sich dort einzunisten. Lily, verschwunden. Lily, vorbei, und mit ihr all die Hoffnung, dass vielleicht jemand sein wahres Ich sehen würde … Und dennoch schien es so, als ob mit ihrer Erinnerung einmal zu viel manipuliert worden war und sie glitt wie Porzellan aus seinen Fingern und zerschellte. Warum lebte er für die Erinnerung einer Frau, die ihn nie gewollt hatte? Es war Hoffnung, die er bewahrte, nicht die Hexe, die so töricht gewählt hatte. Er starrte Dumbledore an. Um seinen Mund herum zierten sich Falten der Selbstzufriedenheit, als ob er seinen Sieg geschmeckt hatte und es als süß empfand.

Aber die Hoffnung war nicht verschwunden. Die Hoffnung saß in seinem Wohnzimmer, auf den Mann wartend, der für sie ausgesucht worden war und den sie trotz aller Logik gewählt hatte. Ja, er wusste, wo seine Pflicht lag, da hatte der Schulleiter absolut recht. Seine Pflicht war es Potter zu beschützen, dafür zu sorgen, dass er lebte, dass er siegte. Wenn er sicherstellen konnte, dass Voldemort zerstört werden würde, dann konnte er seiner wilden, muggelgeborenen Frau wieder ihre Freiheiten zurückgeben.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, ich verstehe genau, wo meine Loyalitäten liegen, Albus."

„Gut. Ich bin froh das zu hören. Und jetzt zu etwas dringlicheren Themen. Ihre Notiz sagt, Sie haben eine Feier erwartet. Was hat Voldemort gefeiert?"

„Es sieht ganz danach aus, als ob sich Malfoy seinen Erfolg sichern konnte. Der Dunkle Lord hat von einem Kabinett gesprochen, welches platziert wurde."

„Ein Kabinett?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Malfoy weigert sich noch immer, seine Pläne zu offenbaren."

Dumbledore sah ihn durchdringend an. „Und Sie denken, Sie haben alles Mögliche getan, all Ihre bedeutenden Fähigkeiten eingesetzt, um an diese Informationen zu kommen?"

Snape starrte zurück, widerwillig sich zu beugen. „Den Jungen zu entfremden, indem man ihn zu sehr drängt, erscheint nicht weise. Er hat seine Belastungsgrenze bereits hinter sich gelassen. Er ist jetzt gefährlich."

„Genau mein Punkt. Wie viele Schüler werden noch leiden, bevor Sie eingreifen? Was wäre gewesen, wenn es heute Miss Granger im Krankenflügel gewesen wäre?"

Dachte dieser Mistkerl etwa nicht, dass er genau dieselbe Möglichkeit bereits in Betracht gezogen hatte? Als die Nachricht eingetroffen war, ein Gryffindor war vergiftet worden, da hatte er seit Jahren zum ersten Mal richtig Angst gehabt. Plötzlich sah es ganz danach aus, als ob er sehr viel zu verlieren hätte.

„Glücklicherweise für die Schüler", begann Snape mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, „scheint die Erfüllung unseres Planes immer näher zu rücken. Der Dunkle Lord besteht darauf, Ihre Abwesenheit von der Schule sei alles, auf was er noch warten würde."

„Zumindest gibt uns das ein Teil der Kontrolle."

„In der Tat."

„Also gut, Severus. Halten Sie sich bereit. Ich werde Sie kontaktieren, sollte ich aus irgendwelchen Gründen die Schule verlassen müssen." Dumbledore sah ungerührt aus, aber seine Worte brachten die Wahrheit von dem, was er versprochen hatte, wieder zurück.

„Albus-" Trotz seiner Wut, trotz allem, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie er den Mann umbringen sollte, der ihn gerettet, der ihm eine letzte Chance geboten hatte.

„Sie wissen, was zu tun ist."

Snape stand auf und wandte sich schnell ab. „Wie Sie wünschen."

* * *

Sie saß wieder auf der Couch, als er durch den Kamin trat, doch diesmal war sie wach und starrte leer in die Flammen. Sie weinte nicht, doch jetzt, wo sie sichtbar war, konnte er den Kummer erkennen, den er ihr bereitet hatte. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und aufgequollen und ihre Haut war aschfahl.

„Miss Granger", sagte er und sie blickte, wie sie es so oft tat, mit einer Nacktheit in ihren Augen zu ihm auf, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals jemanden solch einen Blick gegeben hatte, der so viel von ihm offenbarte.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn einfach nur, und wie er vermutete, auf eine Erklärung wartend an. Aber welche Erklärung sollte er ihr schon geben? _Heute habe ich meine alten Freunde besucht. Sie sahen etwas mitgenommen aus, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie haben Macht, eine Vollständigkeit in mir gesehen und sie wollten es. Aber alles, was ich wollte, warst du_.

„Wie Sie wissen, wurde ich von Voldemort gerufen", sagte er und er sah die Aufmerksamkeit in ihren Augen. „Es war eine Art von Feier. Sie erwarten einen … Durchbruch."

Sie blieb vollkommen still, ihn einfach nur beobachtend.

„Es gab Musik und Essen. Alle trugen ihre besten Roben, haben ihre besten Gesichter aufgesetzt. Die Jahre haben den Todesser ihren Glanz genommen, wie Sie sich sicherlich vorstellen können. Aber heute hatte jeder versucht … mächtig … auszusehen."

Nichts. Unnachgiebig starrte sie ihn an. Was wollte sie, was er sagte?

„Ich habe getanzt, Hermine. Das ist alles. Ich habe mit Frauen getanzt, die irgendwie gesehen haben, dass ich noch nicht ganz zerbrochen war - die noch Leben in mir gesehen haben und die es wollten."

„Nur getanzt?" Ihre Stimme war scharf und schneidend, als sie ihn unterbrach.

„Nur getanzt", pflichtete er ihr bei. Sie atmete tief ein, zitternd, sodass all ihre Qualen, die sich noch in ihr befanden, befreit wurden.

„Geht's Ihnen gut?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin unverletzt", sagte er, auch wenn es nicht genau das war, wonach sie gefragt hatte.

Sie stand auf und ging zögernd auf ihn zu. Sie streckte ihre zierliche Hand aus und betastete den Stoff an seinen Ärmeln.

„Sie sehen", sagte sie überlegend und er wappnete sich, „beeindruckend aus."

Er schloss seine Augen. Wie konnte er das nur tun, wenn er wusste, was kommen würde? Er zog sich von ihr zurück.

„Da gibt es Dinge, die wir besprechen müssen. Warten Sie hier."

Er ging in sein Labor. Seine Brust war zerschmettert. Es würde keine andere Gelegenheit mehr geben; da war er sich absolut sicher. Er hätte zulassen können, dass sie ihn berührte. Er hätte … Aber wie viele Gelegenheiten würde es noch geben, um ihr das zu geben, was sie immer bei sich tragen würde müssen, um seinen verdammten Plan auszuführen? Das Timing war ideal; jetzt würde er ihr den Trank geben.

Mit einer schmalen, unbeschrifteten Phiole zurückkehrend, hielt er sie ihr entgegen. „Das ist Vita Secundus."

„Das zweite Leben", hauchte sie. „Aber, Sir – Vita Secundus braucht-"

„Jahre, damit es gebraut werden kann. Ich habe in Ihrem dritten Jahr damit begonnen, als Pettigrew zurückgekehrt war. Dumbledore hatte das Gefühl, und das zu Recht, dass dies ein Zeichen war."

„Und Sie hegen die Absicht es für wen-"

„Meine Absicht ist, dass Sie es benutzen. Für Potter sollte es notwendig sein."

Sie starrte auf die Phiole in ihrer Hand. „Für Harry."

„In der Tat. Für Potter und niemand anderen. Egal was. Ist das klar?"

„Aber warum ich?"

„Ich dachte, das sei offensichtlich. Weil Sie bei ihm sein werden. Nur Sie werden wissen, wann und ob es die richtige Zeit ist, es anzuwenden. Der Trank wirkt nur auf Wunden, magisch oder nicht. Es hat keine Auswirkungen auf-"

„Den Todesfluch."

„Genau. Ich vermute, der Dunkle Lord wird nicht noch ein zweites Mal den Todesfluch an Potter versuchen. Aber falls er … tödlich verwundet werden sollte … wird das Vita Secundus ihn retten. Es kann nur einmal angewendet werden, Miss Granger. Es gibt kein drittes Leben. Also müssen Sie sich absolut sicher sein."

Sie nickte. „Warum geben Sie es mir jetzt?"

„Der Dunkle Lord feiert. Die Zeit ist nahe."

„Die Zeit?"

„Sie erinnern sich, dass wir aus einem Grund verheiratet sind", sagte er schelmisch. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab.

„Sie verschwinden", sagte sie. Es war keine Frage.

„Sie wissen, ich muss es."

„Warum?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Scheiß auf doppelblind! Warum verschwinden Sie?" Sie sagte nicht _‚Warum verlassen Sie mich?'_ aber dennoch hing die Frage zwischen ihnen.

„Weil es absolut nötig ist."

Sie erwiderte nichts, aber die Tränen stachen erneut in ihre Augen.

„Sie müssen den Trank immer bei sich haben. Seien Sie immer auf der Hut. Potter muss leben. Er muss erfolgreich sein."

„Erfolgreich mit was sein? Voldemort umzubringen? Aber wie?"

„Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen Potter und dem Schulleiter."

„Und ich?"

„Sie wissen, was Ihre Aufgabe ist. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, zu glauben."

* * *

Hermine benutzte ihren Zauberstab um eine kleine, gepolsterte Tasche in ihrer Robe zu zaubern und ließ die Phiole darin verschwinden. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sagte bestimmt: „Ich kann das."

„Können Sie?"

„Ich kann."

Sein Blick war gedankenvoll, als ob er sich an andere, nicht eingehaltene Versprechen, erinnern würde.

„Ich werde es", sagte sie, aber noch immer stand er regungslos da und sein Blick kehrte nicht zu ihr zurück.

„Professor?"

Endlich schien er sich auf sie zu konzentrieren. „Kein ‚Professor'. Nicht mehr. Nicht hier."

Bei seinen Worten jagte etwas Warmes und Schweres durch ihr Blut. Von dem Moment an, an dem er seine Gemächer betreten hatte, hatte sie sich danach gesehnt ihn einzufordern, ihn aus den Armen der Hexen zu reißen, die ihn diesen Tag gehalten hatten. Aber noch viel mehr als das, wollte sie ihm jetzt ihre letzte Versicherung geben, ihn dazu zwingen, den Ausdruck von Verteidigung und Niederlage aus seinen Blick zu vertreiben.

Sie nickte, auch wenn sie jetzt noch nicht den Mut hatte, seinen Namen zu sagen. Stattdessen griff sie nach den Knöpfen seines Fracks und begann von oben an sie aufzuknöpfen. „Das ist ein schönes Gewand", sagte sie. „Aber es ist das Gewand eines Todesser. Die gehören hier nicht hin."

Als sie damit fertig war seinen Mantel aufzuknöpfen, zog sie sich zurück und wartete. Sie wusste, dass es keine ordentliche Einladung war, aber es war das Beste, was ihr in der Kürze eingefallen war.

Er legte den schweren, verzierten Mantel über seine Schulter und etwas, was fest zusammengeschnürt war, entspannte sich in ihr. Er hatte es akzeptiert. Er mochte sie vielleicht noch nicht akzeptiert haben, nicht so, wie sie ihn, aber er hatte ihre Einladung angenommen.

„Das muss aufgehängt werden", sagte er und das musste es natürlich, ansonsten würde die Seide verknittern, aber gab es für solche Sachen nicht Zaubersprüche? Er wandte sich ab und schritt in das Schlafzimmer und Verständnis dämmerte über ihre rasenden Gedanken. _Ah ja. Genau. Es muss aufgehängt werden._ Sie folgte leise, ängstlich, dass, wenn er ihre Atmung bemerkte, er sie rausschmeißen würde.

Sie beobachtete regungslos, wie er sich seinen Mantel zuwandte. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und bewusst, als er den Stoff glatt strich und es in den Schrank hängte. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, löste er seinen Kragen. Er sagte kein Wort, aber sah sie ununterbrochen an, als er jeden Knopf aus seinem Loch befreite und die Manschettenknöpfe auf die Anrichte legte. Hermine wusste, er könnte das auch mit Magie machen; nur ein Zucken seines Zauberstabes würde alles entfernen und sorgsam zusammenfalten, aber er machte es mit der Hand, zum verrückt werdend langsam. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von seinen Fingern reißen, diese langen, geschickten Finger, führend und stoßend, ziehend und streichend.

„Ja?", fragte er endlich.

„Ich—ja", sagte sie, stieg aus dem Loch des Verlangens, in dem sie versunken war, und fand noch genug Geistesgegenwärtigkeit in ihrem Kopf, um damit anzufangen, ihre eigene Robe abzulegen. Etwas in ihr spannte sich an, als sie darauf wartete, dass er fragen würde, was in Merlins Namen sie da tun würde, aber er sagte nichts.

Sie zog ihre Robe aus, entblößte dieselbe alltägliche Kleidung, die sie heute Morgen übergeworfen hatte, als ihr Ring anfing zu brennen. Schweigend verfluchte sie sich. _Du hattest den ganzen Tag Zeit gehabt. Du hättest nicht zumindest was Sauberes anziehen können, oder?_ Jedoch schien Snape ihre Muggel-Kleidung nicht zu bemerken, er schien unter sie durchzuschauen, vielleicht sogar unter ihre Haut.

Von der Hüfte auf war er nackt und sie trank den Anblick von ihm auf, als sie den Raum durchquerte. Seine Haut war fast durchsichtig im Gegensatz zu seinen dunkelgrünen Hosen und seinem schwarzen Haar. Er sah für sie wie etwas Neues und Zerbrechliches aus, zu kostbar, als dass es jemals dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt worden war. Und dennoch waren da die Narben, die von einer ganz anderen Wahrheit sprachen. Einige waren noch immer rosa und frisch, einige noch weißer, noch blasser als seine Haut. Plötzlich erkannte sie, dass er sich nicht so langsam auszog, um sie verführen, sondern um ihr Zeit zu geben, es sich anders zu überlegen. Dachte er etwa, sie sei von dem, was sie hier finden würde, angewidert sein? Sie hatte diese Arbeit selbst geleistet. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und verfolgte die neueren Narben mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Die Naht fühlte sich weich und straff an. Ihre Arbeit war gut gewesen und es beruhigte sie zu denken, dass sie ihm geholfen hatte. Unter ihren Fingern lag die Ansammlung des Mannes, den sie geheiratet hatte. Harry wollte Beweise? Hier war der Beweis. Er stand zwischen ihr und dem Wahnsinn und hatte dies, um es zu zeigen.

Sie presste ihre Handfläche auf seine Brust und blickte auf zu seinem Gesicht. Er stand steif und sein Blick blieb verdeckt. Was? Auf was wartete er? Er stand dort wie eine Statue, damit sie ihn untersuchen konnte, schien zu denken, dass sie jeden Augenblick umdrehen und rennen würde. Nur seine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit in seiner Atmung sagte ihr, dass er wusste, dass sie noch überhaupt da war. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und griff nach seinen Händen, presste sie zwischen die ihren. Als sie sich hinab beugte, um mit ihren Lippen seine Finger zu berühren, verstand sie. Es war das Mal. Sie konnte es unter den gekräuselten Haaren auf seinen Armen sehen, als sie sich zu ihm beugte, um ihn zu küssen. Es war widerlich, ja, ein Gräuel auf etwas, das seine unbefleckte Haut hätte sein sollen. Aber sie hatte es schon zuvor gesehen, oder nicht? Es gab nicht einen Zentimeter, den sie nicht von ihm gesehen hatte. Vielleicht dachte er, es würde sie daran erinnern, ihn anzuzweifeln. Vielleicht dachte er, sie könnte ihm nie vergeben, dass er es einst gewählt hatte. Aber welche Gründe er auch immer gehabt haben mochte, wusste sie in ihrer Seele, dass er kein Todesser war.

Er zuckte, als sie es berührte, und zog fast seine Hand aus ihrem Griff, aber sie hatte es erwartet und hielt ihn bestimmt fest. Seine linke Hand in ihrer gefangen haltend, verfolgten ihre rechten Finger die Kontur des Mals. Es war so dunkel, so zerrissen, dass sie fast erwartet hatte, dass es in seiner Haut versunken war und sie war etwas überrascht, wenn sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt, sie nicht wissen würde, dass es überhaupt da war.

„Nicht", sagte er gebrochen, aber sie ignorierte ihn und presste ihre Lippen auf das verhasste Ding.

Sofort hatte er sich aus ihrem Griff befreit, umklammerte ihr Handgelenk in seiner Hand und zog sie hoch. Er zog ihren Arm über ihren Kopf und fing ihr anderes Handgelenk und umschlang sie zusammen mit der anderen. Sie hatte Angst, aber sie wehrte sich nicht. Wenn sie zu weit gegangen war, dann war es besser ihn jetzt handgreiflich werden zu lassen und jetzt den Preis zu zahlen, als sein brodelndes Schweigen zu ertragen. Wenn nicht …

Seine Faust öffnend, umschlang er beide ihrer Handgelenke, dann griff er mit seiner freien Hand nach unten und zog ihr T-Shirt über ihren Kopf. Sie zog ihren Kopf heraus und er ließ ihre Hände los, damit sie sich vollständig von dem Stoff befreien konnte. Aber in dem Moment, als sie fertig war, schmiss er es auf den Boden und fing ihre Arme wieder ein. In seinem unnachgiebigen Griff hielt er ihre Arme an ihre Seite gepresst und zog an ihrem Haar, bis ihr Kopf nach hinten kippte, stürzte sich auf sie hinunter und küsste sie mit derselben wilden Besessenheit, wie er es bereits auf der Treppe getan hatte. Es war ein Kuss, der seinen Anspruch geltend machte, der alle Gründe zusammenfasste, und zwang sie mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge und Zähnen zuzugeben, dass alles, was sie versprochen hatte, wahr war: _Mein Blut, ist dein Blut; mein Heim, ist dein Heim; mein Leben, ist dein Leben. _Sie küsste ihn wild, atemlos, versuchte mit all ihrer Kraft eine neue Sprache in seinen Mund zu zwängen, zu versprechen, dass sie ihn über alles andere wählen würde, dass sie glauben würde.

* * *

Sie zu küssen, war wie durch einen bodenlosen Tunnel zu stolpern. Er ging immer weiter und weiter, veränderte sich ab und zu in seiner Oberfläche, manchmal fordernd und manchmal nachgebend, aber immer warm und feucht und einladend. Er war sich sicher, dass er hier ewig stehen und sie küssen konnte, niemals auch nur den winzigsten Atemzug, der ihm Kraft spendete, brauchen würde und dennoch, die Bedürfnisse seines Körpers wurden dringlicher denn je. Vorsichtig schritt er vor, drang sie mit seinem Körper zurück, und auch wenn es tölpelhaft war, zumindest waren sie jetzt in Bewegung. Er fuhr fort, bis er den leichten Stoß fühlte, der ihm sagte, dass sie gerade gegen das Bettende gestoßen war.

Eine ganz neue Sprache schien aus ihrem Kuss erwachsen zu sein, und als sie dort standen, am Abgrund, trugen sie eine beherrschungslose Unterhaltung aus. Er stellte rücksichtslose Anforderungen, zwang sie dazu mit ihrem Mund zu schwören, dass sie nur zu ihm alleine gehörte. Er wusste, die Zeit war in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht zu kurz. Er würde sie jetzt haben, ja und es würde sicherlich das letzte Mal sein, bevor sein abscheulicher Verrat sie vertreiben würde. Und dann, mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, würde er getötet werden. Aber er würde nicht ohne das hier sterben – nur einmal von jemandem berührt und akzeptiert … von einer Frau gewollt zu werden, die auch er wollte. Er wusste, er sollte dies nicht tun – nicht tun durfte. Wie wird sie sich fühlen, wissend, dass sie sich einen Mann hingegeben hatte, der ihre Welt zerrissen hatte? Und doch fand er nicht die Kraft sich aufzuhalten. Er schubste sie sanft und sie sank auf die Matratze.

Er folgte ihr, drang sie mit seinem Mund und seinen Händen hoch zum Kopfende. Er konnte die Macht spüren, die sie zwischen sich erschufen, die Luft schien schwer und elektrisiert von Verlangen zu sein und jede Stelle, an der sie ihn berührte, fühlte er, wie er von dem süßen Feuer in seinem Inneren eingenommen wurde. Er wusste nicht, dass so etwas existiert hatte. Er dachte an ihre Hochzeitsnacht, eine Erinnerung, der er so oft wieder besucht hatte, und doch, dies war unendlich besser. Ihr Körper griff so leicht, so gierig nach ihm. Hier war keine Verbindlichkeit, keine Pflicht, kein Opfer. Ihre Erregung hatte nichts mit seiner Manipulation ihres Körpers zu tun, sondern wurde lediglich durch seine Gegenwart ausgelöst. Er wollte sich jeden ihrer Atemzüge einprägen, um sich später daran erinnern zu können, wie es sich angefühlt hatte begehrt zu werden, aber er fand, dass er sich nichts anderes wünschte, als es einfach zu erforschen.

Er schaffte es seine Lippen lange genug von ihr loszureißen, um sich hinab zu beugen und ihre Brust mit seinem Mund zu umschließen. Er zog gierig an ihrer Brustwarze, welche in Reaktion darauf bereits hart wurde. Sie wölbte ihren Rücken, presste ihre Brust gegen seine Lippen und ihre Hände verkrampften sich um seine Arme. Er biss leicht auf ihre Knospe, rollte so lange mit seiner Zunge darüber, bis sie nach Luft schnappte und sich auf den Laken krümmte. Er spürte, wie ihre Hände versuchten einen Weg zwischen ihrer beider Körper zu finden und erst da bemerkte er, dass er sich wie ein Schuljunge an ihrem Bein rieb. Blind tastete sie nach seinen Hosenknöpfen und widerwillig ließ er von ihrer Brust ab, um ihr zu helfen. Ihre Hände wegstoßend, riss er die Knöpfe auf und kämpfte sich aus dem störenden Stoff. Zu spät erkannte er, dass er noch immer seine Schuhe trug und ungeduldig stieß er sie von seinen Füßen. Es lag keine Eleganz in der Art, wie sich die beiden aus ihrer Kleidung wandten, aber er fand es schon fast beängstigend erregend.

Hermine entledigte sich ihrer eigenen Schuhe und zog ihre Hose ihre Beine hinunter. Es war ein Vergnügen sie zu beobachten, ihr Haar breitete sich wie ein Fächer auf seinen Kissen aus, ihre Brüste leicht hüpfend, als sie sich aus ihrer absurden Muggel-Hose schälte. Sobald ihre Beine frei waren, war er über ihr, verlangte ihren Mund zurück und vergrub eine Hand in ihrem Slip. Warum hatte sie das verflixte Ding nicht bereits ausgezogen? Nun, er würde es schon bald los sein. Er begann mit seinem Mittelfinger eine kreisende Bewegung zu vollziehen. Sie spreizte ihre Beine noch weiter, griff über ihren Körper, um ihn in seine Hand zu nehmen. Er kämpfte um seinen Verstand, als ihre Finger ihn berührten. Alles wurde schwarz und konzentriert – er würde explodieren; er würde kommen, aber würde sterben, wenn sie aufhörte, ihn zu berühren. Sie waren wie Teenager, dachte er, aber dieser Gedanke brachte keine Abscheu, selbst als sein Verstand weiterhin darauf bestand, dass sie noch ein Teenager war. Sie verwandelte ihn. Er wurde zu jemand anderen. Der Gedanke wieder ein Teenager zu sein war plötzlich absolute plausibel, wenn nicht sogar nötig. Er würde ein Teenager sein und keiner dieser Schrecken waren bisher geschehen; er würde endlich von seinen schrecklichen Entscheidungen befreit sein, befreit sein, um diese liebliche Kreatur neben ihn unter Schuldgefühlen und ohne Angst zu berühren …

Ihre Hand streichelte ihn, vielleicht etwas härter, als er es gewollt hätte, aber dennoch war es perfekt … perfekt.

„Hermine", flüsterte er dringend. „Ich … ich kann nicht mehr warten."

„Dann tu es nicht", sagte sie, hob sich von der Matratze hoch und strich ihren Slip von ihren Beinen. Sie umfasste seine Schultern, zog ihn auf sich drauf. Er ließ sich zwischen ihren Beinen nieder.

Ein leises Geräusch entfloh ihr und es war fast sein Untergang. Merlin, was passierte nur mit ihm? Zu was wurde er? Er stieß in sie, sank so tief er konnte und sie schrie etwas Unverständliches aus.

„Ja?", fragte er zögernd.

„Ja", murmelte sie, umklammerte seine Hüfte und drang ihn weiter zu machen.

Sein Rhythmus war abgehakt und ungleichmäßig, aber sie traf seine Stöße, zog ihre Knie höher, um ihm mehr und mehr Zutritt zu ihrem Körper zu gewähren. Er legte eines ihrer Beine über seinen Arm und fuhr wild in sie hinein.

„Hermine-"

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, aber das Wort schien in ihrer Kehle festzustecken. Sie richtete sich auf, um ihn zu küssen, aber er zog sein Gesicht zurück.

„Hermine, bitte."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und hob ihre Hüften, sich gegen ihn stoßend, noch weiter an.

„Sag es", keuchte er. „Bitte sag es."

Sie schnappte nach Luft und er wartete.

„Severus", flüsterte sie und alles – einfach alles – war entflammt.

Es gab keine Welt; es gab keine Meister, außer dieser einen zarten und erstaunlichen unter ihm, keine Magie, außer die, die sie zwischen sich erschufen. Er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und er klammerte sich an sie heran und flüsterte immer und immer wieder ihren Namen in ihr Haar.

Als er sich wieder fand, zog er sich zurück. Sie wollte protestieren, aber er knurrte: „Ssh. Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig" und kroch zurück, kniete sich wieder einmal zwischen ihre Beine. Er senkte sein Gesicht, schmeckte seinen Samen vermischt mit ihrem Extrakt. Bitter, so bitter und süß, sie vermischt und vereint zu schmecken und er attackierte sie mit Inbrunst, seine Zunge tanzte, suchte das, was er zuvor nicht bewältigen konnte - ihre Erlösung. Sie wandte sich, aber er hielt ihre Hüften fest, presste sein Gesicht noch tiefer in sie, kreisend und stoßend. Wo? Wo hatte sie es am liebsten gemocht? Er kämpfte damit, sich zu erinnern. Aber dann hörte er das zischende Keuchen durch ihre Zähne und er wusste es. Nicht kreisend. Vor und zurück. Langsam, erbarmungslos, quälte er sie mit seiner Zunge, bis sie wimmerte und gegen sein Gesicht stieß, aber dennoch hörte er nicht auf.

Vor und zurück. Zwei Finger folgten, pressten, bis seine Handfläche gegen sie ruhte. Vor und zurück. Ihr Kopf wandte sich auf dem Kissen. Vor und zurück. Sie war jetzt ganz nah; er konnte es fühlen. Vor und zurück.

„Severus!", rief sie und er konnte ihr Pulsieren gegen seine Finger spüren. Er hob sein Gesicht, um sie anzusehen und sie war vor Lust errötet; ihre Augen erschienen riesig und schwarz. Und war es möglich, dass er schon wieder bereit war? Hatte sie ihn irgendwie von seinen Jahren zwischen ihnen befreit? Er glitt leicht in sie, ihr Zugang feucht mit ihrem Verlangen. Sie erschauderte, als er in sie eindrang.

„Zu viel?"

„Nein …nein. N-Nur … langsam. Ruhig."

Langsam.

Ruhig.

Ja.

Er stützte sich auf seinen Händen ab und starrte in ihr Gesicht, als er… langsam … ruhig in und aus ihr glitt. Er kreiste seine Hüften, vollführte langsame Drehungen, als er sich bewegte und spürte, wie sich die Spannung in ihr erneut aufbaute. Er stöhnte leise und sie erwiderte das Geräusch, eine wortlose Kommunikation, der es keinerlei Sprache bedurfte.

Er wusste, dass er nicht noch einmal kommen konnte, aber er brachte sie so langsam und willig dorthin, dass sie aufschrie, als er sie zerbrach. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab, um ihre Tränen zu verbergen und er rollte sich von ihr und zog sie in seine Arme, strich über ihr Haar, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Schließlich schaute sie zu ihm auf und er sah denselben Ausdruck in ihren Augen, den er schon gesehen hatte, als sie in sein Büro gekommen war, um ihn vor Potter zu warnen. Es war ein gefährlicher Blick und er wünschte sich, dass er sie anblaffen und anschreien konnte, um es zu verschwinden zu lassen, aber er hatte sie beide zu weit gehen lassen und jetzt konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden.

„Wie lange glaubst du, haben wir noch?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Es hängt von dem Schulleiter ab."

„Werde ich wissen, wenn es passiert?"

„Du wirst ohne Zweifel … die Folgen spüren. Aber ich werde versuchen dich vorher zu warnen."

„Danke."

Sie lagen schweigend da, bis er befürchtete, dass sie einschlafen könnten.

„Hermine, ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn das nicht noch einmal passiert."

„Das habe ich angenommen."

Er wünschte, er könnte mehr sagen, ihr erklären, dass je mehr er anfing, sie zu lieben, umso gelähmter würde er sein. Seine Aufgaben erschienen jetzt schon unmöglich zu bewerkstelligen. Und dann, natürlich, je mehr sie seine Gedanken einnahm, umso schwerer würde es für ihn werden sie zu verstecken. Was auch immer er dem Dunklen Lord zeigen musste, er würde nie ihr vor Lust errötetet Gesicht, ihre Pupillen so groß, dass er in ihre Abgründe fallen könnte, offenbaren. Und dennoch wollte er nichts anderes mehr sehen. Er schloss seine Augen und da war sie wieder, ihre Lippen geöffnet und feucht, ihre Atmung flach und unregelmäßig.

Er verbannte das Bild aus seinem Kopf. „Ich werde dir einen Zaubertrank holen. Aber du musst heute Abend zurückgehen."

„Ich weiß. Danke, Sir", sagte sie und er zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen. ‚Sir' schnitt zu scharf durch das Bett, welches sie sich errichtet hatten. Aber wirklich, in dieser einen Silbe lag der Grund, warum er sie liebte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er sie in einem Moment wieder ‚Miss Granger' wird nennen müssen und sie hatte es ihm erspart.


	16. XVI

**XVI**

„… und das Erste, an was ich gedacht habe, war Sectumsempra aus dem Buch des Prinzen", sagte Harry, als er auf die Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum sank und seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen ließ. „Also habe ich ihn benutzt."

Ron hatte sich interessiert nach vorne gelehnt, doch anhand von Harrys Ton und seine mit blutverschmierten Roben, wusste Hermine, dass, was auch immer passiert war, wirklich grausam gewesen sein musste und dass er ordentlich bestraft wurde.

„Also, was ist passiert?", fragte Ron, während Hermine fragte: „Du hast einen Zauber aus dem Buch des Prinzen benutzt? Und du hast noch nicht einmal gewusst, wie er wirkt?"

„Es … es war schlimm. Es hat ihn geschnitten. Da war überall Blut-"

Ron verstummte, aber Hermine hatte das Gefühl gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen. _Wenn Harry Draco verletzt hatte – schwer genug, um ihn aufzuhalten-__  
_

„Geht es Draco gut?", fragte sie flüsternd.

„Was? Ja, Malfoy geht es gut. Snape ist hereingestürmt und-"

„Also, war Snape in der Nähe", sagte Ron. „Was hat Malfoy überhaupt im Badezimmer gemacht? Glaubst du, es war ein Teil von ihrem Plan?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. „Als ich dort angekommen bin, schien Malfoy wirklich aufgebracht zu sein … so, als wenn er … wenn er geweint hätte."

_Geweint?_ Sie verstaute das für spätere Spekulationen.

„Armer, kleiner Malfoy", begann Ron.

„Natürlich war _Professor_ Snape in der Nähe", ging Hermine wütend dazwischen. „Sein Büro befindet sich vom Badezimmer nur den Korridor hinunter. Was hat er gemacht?"

„Er hat mich für den Rest des Schuljahres für jeden Samstag zum Nachsitzen verdonnert", sagte Harry deprimiert und Ron schnappte nach Luft.

„Nein, Harry", sagte Hermine mit einem Ton, der besagte, dass seine Bestrafung allenfalls noch zu milde war. „Was hat er für Draco getan?"

„Oh. Nun, er ist zu ihm hinüber gerannt und hat mit seinem Zauberstab die Schnittwunden geschlossen und er hat eine Art Beschwörung gesungen …"

„Er hat gesungen?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ja, er hat gesungen", schoss Hermine zurück. „Die meisten Gegenzauber zum Heilen werden gesungen. Wir haben das im letzten Halbjahr in Verteidigung gelernt, aber ich schätze mal, du hast mal wieder nicht aufgepasst. Aber seitdem ihr das Buch des Prinzen habt, nehme ich mal an, haltet ihr es nicht mehr für nötig etwas Neues zu lernen."

„Hermine", sagte Ron, „glaubst du, du kannst mal mit dem verdammten Buch aufhören?"

„Du verteidigst dieses Buch auch noch, wenn Harry Draco fast damit umgebra-"

„Hör mal, ich habe das nicht gewollt, okay? _Du weißt, dass ich einen solchen Zauber nie benutzt hätte, nicht einmal gegen Malfoy, aber du kannst nicht dem Prinzen die Schuld zuschieben, er hat nicht geschrieben ‚Probier das aus, das ist echt gut' – er hat sich doch nur Notizen für sich selbst gemacht und nicht für irgendjemanden sonst …"_

Hermine gab vorübergehend nach. „Ich weiß, du würdest so etwas sonst nicht tun, Harry, aber das ist ernst. Du hättest von der Schule fliegen können! Du hättest Malfoy umbringen können! Du hattest Glück, dass Professor Snape da war."

„Ich weiß", sagte er. „Aber Malfoy geht es gut. Snape hat wieder alles in Ordnung gebracht – hat die Wunden geheilt, weißt du, und hat ihn dann zum Krankenflügel gebracht. Er hatte gesagt, wenn er Diptam nehmen würde, würde vielleicht nicht mal eine Narbe zurückbleiben …"

Plötzlich fiel in Hermines Kopf der andere Schuh. _An den einen Tag in Verteidigung, als er Harry verhext hatte … Levicorpus …Zaubertränkebuch …'Mein Vater war ein Muggel' … der Gegenzauber zu Sectumsempra …_Snape war der Halbblutprinz_.  
_

„… jedenfalls, ist es jetzt versteckt. Aber sobald ich mir sicher sein kann, hole ich es mir zurück."

Hermine schnappte aus ihrer Erinnerung. „Was ist versteckt?"

Ron sah sie an, als ob sie vorgeschlagen hätte, für das Quidditch-Team vorzufliegen. „Das Prinz-Buch", sagte er langsam, als ob sie ihn nur schwer verstehen könnte.

„Warte – halte mal kurz an, entschuldige. Ich habe nachgedacht und ich habe offenbar was verpasst. Warum hast du das Buch versteckt?"

„Weil Snape danach gefragt hat! Er hat es in meinen Gedanken gesehen – er wusste, dass ich von dort den Fluch habe!"

„Professor Snape hat Legilimentik an dir ausgeübt?", fragte sie. Innerlich zweifelte sie, ob er es überhaupt machen musste. Diese Neuigkeiten bestätigten nur ihre Vermutungen. Er wusste woher Harry es hatte, weil er selbst den Fluch dort hineingeschrieben hatte.

„Ja! Und du weißt ja wie mies ich in Okklumentik bin. Er hat das Buch sofort in meinen Gedanken gefunden."

_Oder er hat es in deinem schuldigen Gesicht gesehen_, dachte sie. „Wo hast du es versteckt?", fragte sie.

„Im Raum der Wünsche. Du hättest es sehen sollen – es war wirklich unglaublich. So viel Zeug ist darin versteckt … Bücher, Möbel, Zaubertränke, tote Tiere und Dinge … ich musste die Stelle markieren, an der ich es hingelegt habe, oder ich würde es nie wieder finden. Ich habe eine Perücke und ein Diadem auf eine alte Statue gesetzt …"

Ron lachte bei Harrys Beschreibung, aber Hermines Gedanken waren schon wieder weit entfernt. Snapes Buch. Es war Snapes Buch. Sie hatte dieses Ding immer verabscheut, aber jetzt trat sie sich selbst. Sie hätte so viel mehr von ihm lernen können. Der Gedanke das Brauen wirklich von Snape zu lernen – nicht diese lächerliche Fledermaus, die in den Kerkern lehrte, sondern von Snape selbst – es war berauschend. Und etwas, was Harry gesagt hatte, blieb in ihrem Kopf hängen,_ Soweit wir wissen, hat er sich über etwas Notizen gemacht, was mal gegen ihn verwendet wurde!_ Was, wenn es da einen flüchtigen Eindruck zwischen den Zeilen von dem jungen Mann, der er mal war, gab?

Auch dort konnte sie vielleicht etwas finden, was sie brauchen würden, etwas, was sie darauf vorbereitete Horkruxe zu jagen. Da Harry letztendlich noch genau nach Rons Entlassung aus dem Krankenflügel bei Slughorn erfolgreich gewesen war. Er hatte einen Schluck von Felix Felicis genommen und irgendwie …_lief es alles auf das Buch hinaus,_ unterbrach sie sich selbst. _Alles, einfach alles, lief auf Snape hinaus._ _Ohne das Buch hätte Harry nie den Felix Felicis gewonnen … _Slughorn hatte zugegeben, dass er mit dem jungen Tom Riddle über diese grausame Erfindung gesprochen hatte. Hermine erschauderte. Um deine Seele zu teilen … nur daran zu denken, war eine Abscheulichkeit. Und dennoch glaubt Dumbledore, dass Voldemort es sechs Mal getan hatte.

_Eine siebengeteilte Seele_ … es war fast so undenkbar, wie der Gedanke, dass sie drei die Schule verlassen und diese verdammten Dinger jagen würden müssen. Harry schien noch nicht die logische Verbindung gemacht zu haben, dass sie bald auf der Flucht sein würden – aber dann hatte er auch nicht Snapes Unterricht gehabt, um sein Denken zu lenken. Hermine erkannte, sie sollte besser anfangen, für sie alle drei zu planen. Es gab noch vieles zu klären, bevor das Schuljahr zu Ende war.

* * *

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, als sie ihre Listen um sich herum ausbreitete. Erstens, die Dinge, die sie brauchten: ihre Bücher natürlich und Kleidung für sie alle drei. Medizinische Versorgung. Zutaten für Zaubertränke. Ihre ausdehnbare Tasche. Etwas, worin sie wohnen konnten … ein Zelt vielleicht? Sie fragte sich, was aus dem einen geworden, das sie während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft benutzt hatten, und vermerkte sich auf dem Pergament diskret danach im Fuchsbau zu fragen, vorausgesetzt, dass sie, bevor sie aufbrachen, überhaupt noch im Fuchsbau vorbeischauen würden. Kochtöpfe – vielleicht konnte sie ja ein paar von ihren Eltern mitgehen lassen? Falls das nicht klappen sollte, die Küchen …

Die zweite Liste enthielt all die Dinge, die sie noch nachforschen musste. Was genau war ein Horkrux? Wie genau erschuf man einen? Slughorns Erinnerung hatte einen Zauber vorgeschlagen. Und wie werden sie zerstört? Dumbledores Liste von Horkurxen beinhaltete: das Tagebuch, den Ring, der Kelch von Hufflepuff, Slytherins Kette, die Schlange Nagini … und etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw. Das Tagebuch und der Ring waren bereits zerstört, aber es waren noch zu viele übrig. Also sollte sie wohl mal nachforschen, welche Relikte, wenn überhaupt, die berühmten Begründer zurückgelassen hatten.

Drittens, ihre Familien. Harrys Familie, auch wenn sie nur zögerlich an sie als solche denken mochte, würde Schutz brauchen, aber sie glaubte, dass sie sich auf den Orden verlassen konnte, damit die Muggel-Familie in ein sicheres Haus gebracht werden würde. Für Dumbledore war Harrys Seelenfrieden, selbst wenn es um die Dursleys ging, oberste Priorität. Aber was war mit ihrer eigenen Familie? Es war offensichtlich, ihnen drei war es nicht erlaubt mit auch nur irgendwem zu reden. Wenn Dumbledore noch nicht einmal den Orden sagte, dass Snape sie nicht verriet, weil er fürchtete, es könnte aus jemanden herausgefoltert werden, da erschien es nur logisch, dass niemand wissen durfte, wo sie sich befanden oder was sie tun würden. Würde er daran denken, ihre Familie, zwei Muggels, die noch niemand getroffen hatte, zu beschützen? Sie würde sich selbst darum kümmern und notierte sich Snape darauf anzusprechen. Und natürlich die Weasleys, welche bereits in viel zu großer Gefahr waren – die meisten von ihnen waren im Orden. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie noch weiterer Gefahr ausgesetzt waren. Etwas musste für die Weasleys gemacht werden.

Dort sitzend, umgeben von Büchern und Pergamenten, erlaubte es Hermine zum ersten Mal von der Angst wahrlich betäubt zu werden. Oh, sie war zuvor schon verängstigt gewesen, da gab es überhaupt keine Zweifel. Erst recht jedes neue Jahr, in dem Voldemort immer stärker wurde und Dumbledore Harry gegenüber immer mehr von seinem Erbe offenbart hatte. Aber sie war immer in der Lage gewesen zu handeln – einen Zauber zu sprechen, einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, einen Klub zu gründen – da hatte es immer was gegeben … nun, etwas Greifbares … und wagte sie es überhaupt zu denken? ... ihrem Alter Entsprechendes zu tun. Es lag nichts Angemessenes darin ihren Professor zu heiraten, nichts Angemessenes darin drei Teenager hinauszuschicken, um einen Wahnsinnigen zu zerstören. Ihr Herz raste. Einen Wahnsinnigen, der so gut wie unsterblich war. Und sie war bewaffnet mit was? Einer Maske und einer verzauberten Tasche? Sicherlich konnte da irgendwas nicht stimmen.

Sie stapelte ihre Listen und schob sie unter ihr Bett. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen sie zu sehen, ihre nackte Wahrheit noch länger vor ihren Augen zu haben. Ihr wurde langsam schwindelig vor Panik. Sie wollte ihren Ring benutzen, um Snape zu rufen, damit er sie tröstete, was natürlich lächerlich war. Sie konnte es nicht riskieren, so etwas zu tun und der alleinige Gedanke war schon eine Beleidigung dem Mann gegenüber, der jeden Tag sein Leben riskierte. Wer war sie, die Trost forderte, nur weil sie plötzlich erkannt hatte, dass nicht alles ein Spiel war? Und dennoch wollte sie ihn und so unsinnig es auch war, spürte sie, dass, wenn sie ihn einfach nur ansehen würde, es das verrückte Flattern in ihren Herzen beruhigen würde. Es war ein Gefühl, an dass sie sich langsam gewöhnte, das Gefühl, dass sie ihn sehen musste.

Sie legte sich zurück und schloss ihre Augen. Sie musste schlafen. Sie musste es. Wenn sie schlief, dann würde es bald morgen sein und morgen war Frühstück in der Großen Halle und Frühstück bedeutete Snape zu sehen. Aber hinter ihren verschlossenen Lidern sah sie das Gesicht ihrer Mutter, ihrer lieben Mutter, die nicht protestiert hatte, als Professor Sprout vor sechs Jahren vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte, um ihr zu erklären, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe sei. Ihre Mutter, die mit ihrem Vater gestritten hatte, damit sie nach Hogwarts gehen konnte, die sich nie beschwert hatte, dass es zu schwierig sei, über all dies zu schweigen, welche nie angedeutet hatte, dass sie sich vielleicht weniger …bekannte Freunde suchen sollte; ihre Mutter, die sie jedes Jahr stolz zu Hause empfangen hatte, auch wenn sie die Errungenschaften ihrer Tochter nicht verstehen konnte. Auch wenn sie versuchte sie zu vertreiben, füllte sich ihr Kopf mit Bildern von maskierten Eindringlingen und verfluchten Peitschen, das Geschrei ihrer Mutter, der gebrochene Körper ihres Vaters. Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen, als ob dies die schrecklichen Bilder aufhalten würde, die sie folterten. Sie würde noch nicht einmal wissen, wann es passierte. Sie würde weit weg sein, abgeschnitten, nicht in der Lage zu helfen oder Hilfe zu schicken. Keine Tränen kamen, um das aufbauende Gefühl, das alles verloren war, zu erlösen. Es war so gut wie sicher, dass sie scheiterten – wie konnte sie schon erfolgreich sein? Sie würden getötet werden, alle von ihnen, Harry, Ron, ihre Eltern, Snape und sie selbst. Man würde sie gefangen nehmen, foltern, verhungern lassen, zerbrechen. All ihre Geheimnisse würden offenbart werden …

Sie setzte sich auf und zog erneut ihre Notizen hervor. Heute Nacht würde sie keinen Schlaf finden, so viel stand fest, und wenn sie schon nicht schlafen konnte, dann konnte sie zumindest arbeiten. Arbeit würde die Angst vertreiben. Aber die Pergamente lagen unberührt vor ihr und ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Snapes Buch. _Ich habe eine Perücke und ein Diadem auf eine alte Statue gesetzt,_ beharrte Harrys Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Selbst als sie sich selbst schalte – Snape hatte sie davor gewarnt ohne Tarnung durch das Schloss zu schleichen – legte sie den Zauber über sich. Es war absolut wahnsinnig, was sie vorhatte, dachte sie, als sie aus ihrem Bett schlich und in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte. _Du bist nicht besser als die Jungen, herumschnüffeln und einfach die Regeln brechen_. _Und für was?_ Leise zog sie die Tür von ihrem Zimmer auf, wagte es kaum zu atmen, als sie hindurch glitt.

Jeden Schritt, den sie die Stufen der Wendeltreppe hinab ging, wurde betont, durch ihre Beharrlichkeit wieder umzudrehen. _Du benimmst dich wie ein Kind. Snape wird rasend vor Wut sein, wenn er davon erfährt. Das ist es, was du mit seinem Vertrauen tust? Sicherlich wirst du geschnappt werden. Noch wahrscheinlicher rausgeschmissen,_ beharrte ihr Verstand, als sie durch die Porträtöffnung schlich.

„Wer ist da?", rief die Fette Dame und Hermine rannte.

Sie berührte mit ihren Zehen kaum den Boden, wollte nicht gehört werden. Verspätete zauberte sie den Muffliato auf sich. _Was ist nur los mit dir? Jetzt kannst du dich noch nicht einmal vernünftig verstecken? Benutz dein Gehirn!_Sie rannte die Treppen hinauf, erlaubte es ihren Verstand ihre Beschimpfung walten zu lassen, da es zumindest ihre Panik in Schach hielt und ihre Gedanken fern von der Folter ihrer Eltern. Als sie an dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten vorbeikam, wirbelte sie mit dem Gedanken herum: _Ich brauche Professor Snapes Buch_. Nach drei weiteren Biegungen war keine Türklinke in der Wand erschienen und dachte an Harry, der versucht hatte, in den Raum zu kommen, den Draco benutzt hatte. _Er kam nicht rein, weil er nicht wusste, wofür der Raum benutzt wurde_, dachte sie wild. _Ich muss dahin, wo die Dinge versteckt werden._ Sie wirbelte herum und dachte es erneut. _Ich muss dahin, wo die Dinge versteckt werden._ Noch einmal. _Ich muss dahin, wo die Dinge versteckt werden. _Die Türklinke erschien und sie griff danach und eilte nach drinnen.

Auch wenn Harry ihr gesagt hatte, was er in dem Raum gesehen hatte, war sie vollkommen unvorbereitet auf das Ausmaß gewesen. Möbel, einige davon baufällig, waren fast bis unter die Decke gestapelt. Klobige, geronnene Zaubertränke befanden sich in schon fast geschmolzenen Kesseln, die fast jede Oberfläche bedeckten; Unmengen an leeren Flaschen; vertrocknete Tierkadaver – Hermine fragte sich, wie sie selbst mit Harrys Beschreibung unter all den Müll das Buch finden sollte. Eine zerbrochene Skulptur; zerschlitzte Gemälde, die sich in noch heilen Stücken quetschten; zerbrochene Zauberstäbe; matter Schmuck … es würde Jahre dauern, um all das zu durchsuchen. Ihr Blick überflog den Raum, vergeblich hoffend, dass sie eine Statue mit einer Perücke und einem-

Zu ihrer Linken schien ein frischer Weg durch das Durcheinander geschlagen worden zu sein und sie folgte ihm. Bücherstapel und antike Besen waren zur Seite geschoben und der Staub dort schien dünner. Sie überflog das angehäufte Geröll, aber alles, was sie am Ende des Weges sah, war ein altes Kabinett, welches so aussah, als ob es aus hoher Höhe gefallen war. Keine merkwürdig gekleidete Zaubererstatue. Enttäuscht kehrte sie zu der Mitte des Raumes zurück, um ihre Suche fortzusetzen. Es war schwer zu sagen, wo vielleicht etwas verschoben worden war, da alles in diesem Raum irgendwie gestapelt oder irgendwie fehl am Platz wirkte. Aber endlich, gerade als sie schon kurz davor war aufzugeben, erblickte sie die Statue, die sie gesucht hatte. Sie kletterte über die magisch verschmierte Bank – Dutzende von Zauberflüchen bewegten sich unaufhörlich aufblitzend oder mit wechselnder Farbe über die Oberfläche - und erreichte die Büste. Vor ihr lag eine abgenutzte Kopie von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_.

Hermine fuhr ihre Hand über den Buchdeckel, fast schon erwartend, als ob sie dort eine verbliebene Essenz von Snape dort finden würde, aber es war natürlich nur ein Buch. Sie öffnete den Deckel und betrachtete die Worte, die dort in der krakeligen Schrift ihres Professors geschrieben waren. _Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen_. Sie wollte das Buch nehmen und damit zu ihrem Schlafsaal zurückkehren, doch besann sich dann eines Besseren. Harry würde sicherlich dafür zurückkehren und wie sollte sie es erklären? Also schob sie einen Haufen von moderigen Roben und alten dicken Büchern zur Seite und setzte sich auf den Boden. Sie lehnte sich zurück gegen einen zerbrochenen Tisch und öffnete das Buch.

Langsam überflog sie die Seiten, hielt bei jeder Verbesserung und Notiz am Rande inne, um sie zu lesen. Schon mit sehr jungen Jahren war er überaus talentiert gewesen, erkannte sie, als sie las. Es waren Markierungen in Kinderschrift an einigen grundlegenderen Zaubertränken; eine Notiz neben dem Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln las: _Gänseblümchenwurzel zerreißen. Scheint mehr Saft zu bringen._ Als er älter wurde, wurden seine Notizen kryptischer. Neben dem Vielsaftrank stand: _Zweimal g-Uhrz. als Uhrz. verb._ Klarheit. Faszinierend. Wenn sie doch nur seine Hinweise bei ihrem ersten Brauen des schweren Trankes gehabt hätte.

Sie vergaß Horkruxe und Pläne und Strategien, als sie las, einfach nur seine Expertise aufsog, bis sie die Seite erreicht hatte, die Sectumsempra beinhaltete. _ . für Feinde_, sagte es in seiner winzigen Schrift. Nichts weiter. Für Feinde, wer auch immer sie gewesen sein mochten. Sie dachte an Harrys Unterricht in Okklumentik. Für Sirius? Harrys Vater? Hatte er diesen Fluch gegen sie verwendet? Hatte er, lieber Gott, ihn erfunden? Hermine erlaubte es kaum ihren Gedanken die Tatsache in Betracht zu ziehen, dass Snape aus freien Willen den Todessern beigetreten war. Dennoch war hier der Beweis eines Mannes, der mehr als nur mit seiner Zunge verletzten konnte. Diese eine Nacht – und die Hitze stieg nur schon bei den Gedanken daran in ihre Wangen – diese eine Nacht, in der sie sein Mal berührt hatte, hatte sie nur daran gedacht es zu übersehen, durch es hindurch zusehen, zu dem Mann, den sie unter diesen schrecklich, schönen Roben kannte. Wer war er gewesen in der Nacht, in der er das Mal angenommen hatte? Sie bedeckte seine Schrift mit ihrer Handfläche und schloss ihre Augen, versuchte sich den Jungen vorzustellen, den er ihr mit dem Dissimulo Juvenis-Zauber gezeigt hatte. Aber als sie in das Gesicht in ihrer Erinnerung blickte, konnte sie Snapes Augen zurückstarren sehen, dieselben, die sich in die ihren gebohrt hatten, als er sie darum angebettelt hatte seinen Namen zu sagen.

Plötzlich wurden ihre Gedanken durch ein knarrendes Zischen unterbrochen, dass ihr Herz stehen lassen ließ. Die Tür öffnete sich.

Geräuschlos glitt sie nach unten, bis sie flach auf dem kalten Steinboden lag. Der Tarnzauber lag noch immer auf ihr und sie hob eine unsichtbare Hand vor ihr Gesicht, um sicherzugehen, dass sie noch immer versteckt war. Sie verharrte absolut regungslos, kaum atmend, als sie darauf wartete zu sehen, wer den Raum betrat.

„… beantwortete nicht die Frage, was Sie um zwei Uhr morgens im Raum der Wünsche zu suchen haben."

Bevor sie überhaupt das vertraute Knurren von Professor Snape hören konnte, begannen ihre Nerven von seiner Anwesenheit zu kribbeln. Wer war bei ihm? Wusste er schon, dass sie hier war?

Ihre Frage wurde durch eine gereizte Stimme, die sie augenblicklich erkannte, beantwortet. „Ich könnte Sie dasselbe fragen, Professor. Ich habe hier etwas zu erledigen. Das ist alles, was Sie wissen müssen. Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

„Draco, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie erkannt haben, dass der Dunkle Lord mir von Ihrem Kabinett erzählt hat."

„Warum sollte er-?"

„Weil er weiß, was Sie offenbar nicht begreifen wollen. Sie brauchen meine Hilfe."

„Tue ich nicht! Es ist schon alles vorbereitet – ich habe einen Kontakt-"

„Ich nehme an, Madam Rosmerta?"

Dracos Stimme kreischte vor Wut. „Ja! Also brauche ich Sie nicht-"

„Und was ist, wenn er stattdessen den Eberkopf benutzt?"

„Er hat noch nie – schmutziges Loch, niemand will dort gesehen werden-"

„Also wissen Sie nicht, dass sein Bruder Aberforth dort die Bar des Eberkopfs führt?"

„Ich-", Draco klang verunsichert. So leise sie konnte, stand Hermine auf. Sie wollte die Zauberer sehen, die so leise stritten, um in ihren Blicken ihre Absichten lesen zu können.

„Mal ganz abgesehen von der eindeutigen Möglichkeit, dass er die Schule ohne einen Besuch in einer Bar verlassen würde."

„Aber sie haben selbst gesagt, dass er das immer macht! Der Dunkle Lord hat gesagt-"

Snape schlug wiederholt mit seinem Zauberstab gegen seine Handfläche. „Der Dunkle Lord will, dass Sie versagen, Draco. Er will Ihren Vater für seine …Unüberlegtheit bestrafen. Er hat mir von Ihren Plänen erzählt, weil er darauf besteht-"

Hermine bekam das Ende von Snapes Satz nicht mehr mit, als ihr Ring heftig zu brennen begann. Sie nahm ihn ab. VERSCHWINDE, stand dort geschrieben. Also wusste er es. Aber wie sollte sie verschwinden? Wenn sie die Tür öffnete, würde Draco wissen, dass sie da war.

Für einen Augenblick entschied sie sich fast dafür, einfach zu rennen. Draco hatte noch nie eine Chance gegen sie gehabt. Aber dann blickte sie in sein Gesicht und Hermine spürte den kalten Schrecken durch ihre Gliedmaßen kribbeln. Sie kannte Draco Malfoy seit seinem elften Lebensjahr, aber sie hatte noch nie den Blick in seinen Augen gesehen, den er jetzt trug. Es war der Blick, den sie in ihrer Erinnerung in dem Gesicht von dem jungen Snape gesucht hatte, der rücksichtslose und verzweifelte Blick eines Todessers. Für Draco war das kein Tanz; kein Spiel, kein komplizierter, doppeldeutiger Plan. Sie und Snape schmiedeten; Draco beabsichtigte zu töten. Als sie dort stand, konnte sie es in seinen Augen sehen und plötzlich verspürte sie keinen Drang mehr zur Tür zu rennen. Wenn er sie hier finden würde, dann würde er sie töten; oder es versuchen und Snape würde ihn aufhalten müssen und seine Tarnung wäre aufgeflogen. Sie riskierte all ihre Leben. Warum war es ihr so wichtig gewesen das Buch zu sehen?

Leise schlich sie zu ihnen. Für einen packenden Moment schien sich Draco umzudrehen und direkt durch sie hindurch zu sehen. Wild blickte sie zu Snape und dachte so etwas wie Angst in seinem Blick zu erkennen, aber dann waren sie wieder schwarz vor Boshaftigkeit. Lautlos näherte sie sich der Bank, über die sie geklettert war. Es gab keinen Weg nach draußen, ohne über sie hinüberzuklettern. Sie wusste, dass sie es besser machen sollte, bevor sie zu ängstlich war noch weiter zu gehen und holte schweigend nach Luft, zog ihre Roben mit einer Hand hoch und kletterte darauf. Snapes Stimme wurde lauter, als sie auf der anderen Seite hinunterkletterte.

„… Bemühungen haben bislang kaum mein Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeiten gesteigert! Die Kette, das Met … die Handgreiflichkeiten mit Potter heute—Sie hätten sterben können!"

„Mir ist es egal, was Sie denken! Der Dunkle Lord hat Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten! Er hat das hier mir anvertraut und wenn ich ihn getöt-"

„Genug!", donnerte Snape zur Tür drängend, wo sie zitternd und unsicher darüber nachdenkend, wie sie unbemerkt verschwinden sollte, stand. Er stieß die Tür auf. „Auf Ihre Verantwortung dann, Draco. Sie kennen die Konsequenzen, die Sie erwarten, sollten Sie versagen."

Hermine rann durch die Tür und versteckte sich hinter einer Rüstung. Ihr Herz pochte stoßweise; sie konnte nicht vernünftig durchatmen. In einer einzigen Bewegung schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und zog sie hinter der Rüstung hervor.

„Dummes Kind", zischte er und es lag keine Zuneigung hinter seiner Beleidigung. „Offensichtlich habe ich Ihnen zu viel zugetraut. Genau wie Ihre scheußlichen, arroganten Freunde – einfach nicht in der Lage sich aus den Sachen anderer herauszuhalten. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie Draco mir überlassen sollen."

„Aber, Sir, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Draco hier sein würde – ich wollte nicht-"

„Nicht? Sie waren einfach nur ein wenig Spazieren?"

Sie blickte hinunter auf das Buch, welches sie noch immer mit einer Hand umklammerte. Sein Buch. Sie versuchte es, in ihre Roben zu stecken. Er wäre rasend mit ihr, dafür, dass sie so in seiner Privatsphäre eingedrungen war.

„Was verstecken Sie, Miss Granger?"

Woher wusste er es? Seine Hand schoss hervor und schnappte das Buch aus ihrem Griff. Und sobald es ihre Hand verlassen hatte, war es nicht mehr getarnt und so sichtbar wie Snape selbst. Mit Unglaube und Verachtung schaute er von dem Buch zu ihr.

„Hat Potter Sie darum gebeten, es zu holen?"

„Nein! Bitte, Sir—ich wollte nur-"

„Nur was?"

„Sie sehen."

„Gehen Sie zurück in Ihr Zimmer", sagte er kalt. „So liebend gerne ich auch die letzten wenigen, kostbaren Punkte, die Gryffindor noch besitzt, abziehen würde, will ich nicht, dass es irgendwelche Hinweise gibt, dass einer von uns heute Nacht hier gewesen war. Als Bestrafung werden Sie das Wissen haben, dass Ihre Dummheit fast die Pläne des Schulleiters zunichte gemacht hätte, indem Sie nicht nur unser Leben, sondern das Leben aller, die Sie kennen, aufs Spiel gesetzt haben."


	17. XVII

**XVII**

Als es passierte, passierte alles ziemlich schnell. Hermine saß zusammen mit Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum, welcher sich über Quidditch ausließ. Seine erst kürzlich erworbenen sportlichen Fähigkeiten schienen ihm über den Kopf zu wachsen. Oder vielleicht musste er sich auch einfach von der Tatsache ablenken, dass sein bester Freund jetzt mit seiner Schwester ausging. Hermine schielte kurz zu ihm hinüber. Er schien es ganz gut aufzunehmen, aber man konnte schließlich nie wissen …

Ihre Gedanken jedoch verharrten nicht lang bei Ron. Sie hatte bereits seit Tagen das Gefühl, als ob sie unter körperlichen Schmerzen leiden würde und es war eine Langlebigkeit, nachdem sie ihre Beziehung zu Snape ruiniert hatte, das sie schmerzte. Sie zog ihre Beine noch fester in den weichen Stuhl, auf den sie sich gerollt hatte. Sie dachte, wenn sie ihre Beine nicht fest an sich gedrückt hielt, sie sie einfach verlieren würde. Sie wollte schluchzen, schreien, hinunter in den Kerker rennen und ihn dazu zwingen sich ihre Entschuldigung anzuhören, aber sie wagte es nicht, als ob sie wissen würde, dass seine Worte mehr als nur verdient waren. Sie war ein Dummkopf, ein kindlicher Dummkopf und sie hatte ihn gefährdet und … oh Gott. Ihre Brust schmerzte. Wie sollte sie nur mit dem Wissen, dass er sich in ihr geirrt hatte – dass es falsch war ihr zu vertrauen, sich um sie zu sorgen – weiteratmen? Geirrt.

Als der Ring brannte, schien das Adrenalin, welches durch ihren Körper schoss, sie wie mit einem Stromschlag hinzurichten. Snape!, schrie ihr Verstand und das Herz, welches sie den Abend über verflucht hatte, pochte und flatterte.

„Ron ... ich ... merk dir, wo du stehen geblieben bist", stammelte sie und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

Im Treppenhaus riss sie den Ring von dem Finger. „Lumos", flüsterte sie und hielt den Ring in das Licht des Zauberstabes.

_Es ist soweit.  
_

_Es ist soweit? Wa—Grundgütiger Merlin. Soweit. Es ist so weit_. Für einen Moment stand sie dumm da. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Und auch wenn sie es niemals, absolut niemals, gegenüber irgendwem zugeben würde, war ihr erster Gedanke absolute Erleichterung, dass er doch noch mit ihr sprach, dass er sein Versprechen gehalten und sie warnen würde, wenn er das Schloss verließ.

Aber plötzlich konnte sie Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum ihren Namen schreien hören und sie drehte sich um, um wieder zurück zu rennen, nicht wissend, was sie hören würde, aber doch wissend, dass, was auch immer es war, es mit Snapes Tun zu tun hatte. Was man von ihm verlangt hatte zu tun, berichtigte ihr Verstand. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zögerte sie, als ob das Hinauszögern ihres Wissens ihn irgendwie aufhalten konnte, ihn davon abhalten würde zu verschwinden, bevor sie überhaupt die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

„Hermine!", rief Harry erneut und sie stolperte die Stufen hinunter.

„Was ist?", keuchte sie.

„Es ist Malfoy! Er feiert im Raum der Wünsche – was auch immer er versucht hat zu reparieren – ich sage euch, er hat es repariert. Hört mal— ich muss mich beeilen. Dumbledore denkt, ich hole nur meinen Tarnumhang. Wir werden—nun, er hat einen Horkrux gefunden und wir holen ihn uns. Also müsst ihr beiden euch um Snape und Malfoy kümmern. Ruft den Rest der DA-"

Er rannte die Treppen zum Schlafraum der Jungen hinauf. Schnell blickte Hermine zu Ron, dessen Gesichtsausdruck entschlossen war. „Hermine, was auch immer du jetzt denkst, was auch immer du glauben magst – denke ich, sollten wir heute Abend Malfoy beobachten. Wenn er etwas plant … etwas für Voldemort … und Dumbledore nicht da ist-"

„Ich weiß", sagte sie, auch wenn es in ihrem Inneren elendig aussah. Wie war Harry in den Raum der Wünsche gekommen? Oh, Snape würde sie umbringen. Umbringen!

Harry kehrte zurück und stieß Ron ein paar dreckige Socken in seine Hände. „Nimm die hier", sagte sie und reichte Hermine die Karte der Rumtreiber. „Und nehmt das hier auch."

_„Danke", sagte Ron. „Ähm ... wozu brauche ich Socken?"_

_„Du brauchst das, was da drin eingewickelt ist, das Felix Felicis. Teilt es euch und gebt auch Ginny was davon. Grüß sie von mir. Ich muss mich beeilen, Dumbledore wartet-"_

_„Nein!", sagte Hermine, während Ron mit ehrfurchtsvoller Miene das Fläschchen mit dem goldenen Zaubertrank auswickelte. „Wir wollen es nicht, nimm du es, wer weiß, was dich erwartet!"_ Selbst als sie protestierte, begann sich bereits im Hintergrund ein Plan zu formen. Es gab vielleicht einen Weg … eine Möglichkeit Snape zu beschützen, ihren Schaden, den sie verursacht hatte, wieder rückgängig zu machen, um sicherzugehen, dass Ron ihn nicht aufhielt ...

_„Mir wird schon nichts passieren. Dumbledore ist ja bei mir"_, sagte Harry und verschwand durch die Porträtöffnung.

„Los, hol Ginny", befahl Ron ihr.

Hermine schoss die Treppen hinauf und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, rannte sie an dem Schlafsaal der Fünftklässler vorbei in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Sie brach durch die Tür – das Zimmer war glücklicherweise leer - und schnappte sich ihre verzauberte Münze von ihrem Nachttisch, welcher dort das ganze Jahr über verlassen gelegen hatte. Sie berührte die Münze mit ihrem Zauberstab. Gryffindor -Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann schmiss sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihr Bett und flog hinunter zu Ginnys Raum, hämmerte mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Tür. „Ginny! Ginny, komm schnell!"

Sie und Ginny stolperten fast übereinander, als sie die Treppe hinunter rannten und Hermine eilig erklärte, wo Harry hingegangen war und was sie tun mussten. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten, traf auch Neville ein und sie konnte Luna von draußen schreien hören. Ron öffnete die Porträtöffnung und sie kletterte hinein.

„Okay", sagte Ron. „Neville, Ginny und ich nehmen die Karte und überwachen den Raum der Wünsche. Luna, du und Hermine, ihr beobachtet Snapes Büro."

Hermine hatte den flüchtigen Gedanken, dass Ron viel besser unter Stress war, als sie erwartet hatte.

„Also, wir werden alle einen Schluck von dem Felix nehmen – nicht allzu viel – sodass es für uns alle reicht."

Hermine ließ das Fläschchen herumreichen, bis es schließlich bei ihr landete. Sie nahm es an sich.

„Wartet! Mein Zauberstab! Er ist oben", zischte sie. „Geht … GEHT! Ich komme nach!"

Sie drückte ihren Daumen fest über die Flaschenöffnung und rannte die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Sich ihren Zauberstab schnappend, eilte sie zu dem Kamin und schmiss Flohpuder in die Flammen. „Professor Snapes Büro", sagte sie deutlich und schritt in das Feuer.

Als sie in Snapes Büro ankam, stopfte er einige Dinge in eine Tasche, die, die sie in ihrem Winterprojekt erstellt hatte, nicht unähnlich war. Sie beobachtete, wie er seine Todesserrobe und die Maske, wie weitere Kleidung und Sachen hineinstieß. Dann drehte er sich um und sah sie.

„Was in Merlins Namen denken Sie-"

„Ich—Professor-", stockte sie. „Harry weiß Bescheid. Er ist mit Dumbledore verschwunden, aber er weiß, dass Draco feiert. Er weiß, dass was auch immer es ist, es heute Abend passieren wird."

„Potter ist bei Dumbledore?"

„Ja—sie sind … irgendwo hin. Ich—ich sollte nicht mehr sagen. Aber, Sir, ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass-"

„Hermine, jetzt ist wohl kaum die Zeit dafür."

_Hermine! Er hat ‚Hermine'_ gesagt! Sie verfluchte ihr törichtes Herz für seinen Hüpfer und Geplapper.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich wollte nur – Hören Sie, ich wollte es wieder gut machen, und-"

„Das ist nicht nötig."

„Doch! Ist es! Harry hat Ron und den Rest von uns darauf angesetzt Draco … und Sie aufzuhalten. Neville und Luna und Ginny sind dort draußen – sie gehen zum Raum der Wünsche … und ich habe … ich habe Felix Felicis, Sir. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass was auch immer Sie tun müssen … es Ihnen gelingt."

„Felix Felicis? Wo haben Sie es nur-? Nein, das spielt keine Rolle. Ich kann es nicht nehmen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil Sie es nehmen müssen. Heute Abend wird das Schloss in Gefahr sein, und wenn Sie mitten drin sein sollten, dann muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Sie es nehmen. Es wird …", er hielt inne und schien abzuwägen, ob es bereits zu spät war, noch mehr zu verheimlichen. „Der Tod wird heute hier sein. Nehmen Sie den Trank."

„Das werde ich nicht", sagte sie dickköpfig, auch wenn sie wusste, sie musste sich in seinen Ohren wie ein Kind anhören. Sie stieß das Fläschchen in seine Hand.

Er schien sie für eine ganze Weile anzustarren, abwägend und dann schien er nachzugeben und nahm das Fläschchen aus ihren Fingern, hob es in das Licht und schwankte leicht. „Ich nehme an von Slughorn?", fragte er.

„Ja. Harry hat es in diesem Jahr gewonnen. Es ist nicht vergiftet, Sir. Harry hat schon was davon genommen – und heute Abend die anderen auch. Ich habe meinen Schluck für Sie aufgehoben. Aber ich muss mich beeilen – sie warten schon auf mich."

„Ich habe nicht angenommen, dass Sie mich vergiften würden", flüsterte er und setzte das Fläschchen an seine Lippen. Dann, ganz plötzlich, war sein Mund auf dem ihren, stieß ihren mit seiner Zunge auf. Der Trank floss von seinem Mund in den ihren. Es war cremig, süß, dick … und irgendwie sprudelnd. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf, es nicht zu schlucken, den Trank mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund zurückzudrängen. Er bekämpfte sie; es gab einen wilden Kampf der Willen und sein Mund war gegen den ihren gepresst. Aber ein Teil des Trankes hatte sie trotz ihrer Weigerung zu schlucken bereits erreicht und als sie sich küssten, verspürte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Bestimmung und Leichtigkeit. Dieser Kuss – er war völlig nötig, vollkommen richtig. Dieser Kuss war ihr Weg sich zu verabschieden, auch wenn sie das bereits irgendwie getan hatten, und mit diesem Kuss machte sie ihr letztes Versprechen zu glauben. Snape würde es gut gehen. Er würde das, was auch immer er tun musste, überleben; er würde nicht geschnappt werden und ihr Opfer würde nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Snape schien ebenfalls die Auswirkungen des Trankes zu spüren und sie merkte die Vergebung von ihm ausstrahlen, genauso wie andere Versprechen, die sie nicht benennen konnte, also ob seinen Teil der Unterhaltung beanspruchen würde. Sie verspürte von ihm eine Art verzweifelte Entschuldigung, als er den restlichen Trank in ihren Mund zwang und sich von ihr losriss.

* * *

„Können Sie es fühlen?", fragte sie. Und was er fühlte, lag dermaßen außerhalb von beschreibenden Worten, das er fast nicht antworten konnte. Er war sich sicher, dass er nichts von dem Trank geschluckt hatte, aber trotz seines besten Bemühens, schien es ihn erreicht zu haben. Er fühlte sich … leicht … leichter als je zuvor und war sich seines ausführendes Planes absolut sicher. Er versuchte den Schrecken zu spüren, dass er ihr erlaubt hatte, ihm zu helfen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie sich morgen … selbst in ein paar Stunden fühlen würde … aber er konnte nicht ganz die Selbsterniedrigung erreichen, die er suchte. Es war so, als ob er sich von seinem Kopf gelöst hatte und endlich … endlich frei sein konnte, zumindest bis die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ. Seine Gliedmaßen waren wie losgelöst, schon fast vor Bestimmung und Klarheit kribbelnd.

„Ich fühle es", sagte er, nicht in der Lage noch mehr zu sagen.

Sie lächelte ihn an, was als absolut richtig erschien und seine Mundwinkel zuckten antwortend. Entfernt hörte er seine eigene Stimme knurren: _Hier herumstehen, und wie ein verdammter Idiot zu grinsen—Geh! Geh!_ Er würde diese Stimme augenblicklich beachten, aber ein viel mächtiger Teil seines Kopfes beharrte darauf, dass es noch Dinge gab, die er zuerst erledigen musste.

„Tarnen Sie sich", sagte er und sie nickte, als sie ohne zu zögern den Zauber ausführte. „Und werfen Sie Protego Horribilis. Der Trank und das Schild sollten Sie sichern. Ihre Zauber sind ausgezeichnet, Hermine, aber sie werden in keinerlei Hinsicht der Macht der Todesser gewachsen sein. Ich würde den Zauber persönlich auf Sie legen, aber wenn Sie gefangen genommen werden, will ich nicht, dass sich Spuren meiner Magie auf Ihnen befindet."

„Richtig", sagte sie. Und nach einer Pause. „Ich denke, da kommt jemand."

„Ja, geradewegs hierhin", stimmte er ihr zu. Er starrte in die Leere, wo sie stehen sollte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es lächerlich war, spürte er schon fast, wie sie dort stand mit ihren vom Trank beruhigten braunen Augen. Plötzlich war ihre Hand in der seinen.

„Sei vorsichtig, Severus", flüsterte sie.

Bevor er antworten konnte, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Flitwick flog mit wehendem, rosa Gewand hindurch. „Severus!", schrie er. „Todesser sind im Schloss – Beeilen Sie sich – im zweiten Stock!"

Snape zögerte nicht, sondern richtete seinen Zauberstab träge auf den winzigen Zauberer. „Stupor!", sagte er laut, damit Hermine wissen würde, wie sie seinem Kollegen, nachdem er verschwunden war, helfen könnte. Er eilte durch die Tür, nur um Miss Lovegood davor herumschleichen zu sehen und schrie er: „Flitwick ist zusammengebrochen – helfen Sie ihm!" und rannte den entgegen gelegenen Korridor hinunter, irgendwie wissend, dass Hermine ihm auf den Fersen war. Er hielt abrupt an, als sie außer Reichweite seines Büros waren, und entfernte den Tarnzauber. Sein Herz pochte schmerzend in seiner Brust und er wollte hier für immer stehen und sich jede ihrer Locken in seine Erinnerung einbrennen, aber seine Füße schienen ihn den Flur hinunter zu ziehen, fort von ihr. „Glaube", flüsterte und rannte einen Treppenabsatz hinunter, die sich gerade dorthin gedreht hatte, also ob er sie gerufen hätte.

Snape kam am Absatz an und eine ganze Menge von duellierenden Zauberern schien sich vor ihm zu teilen. Er sah Yaxley mit dem Weasley-Mädchen kämpfen; Gibbon brach zusammen; Remus und Nymphadora tauschten mit zwei Todessern, die er nicht sehen konnte, Flüche aus. Beide Seiten traten zurück, die Todesser im sicheren Glauben, dass er sich ihnen anschließen würde und der Orden aus demselben Grund. Fast als ob es einstudiert war, tat sich ein klarer Weg für ihn zwischen den wild kämpfenden Zauberer auf und er konnte sehen, wie Longbottom am anderen Ende des Raumes die Treppe zum Astronomieturm hinauf rannte. Er wurde zurückgestoßen, segelte die Treppen hinunter und Snape schaffte es gerade einen wortlosen Polsterungszauber auf den Boden zu werfen, bevor der Junge aufprallte. Dennoch landete er lauthals auf den Boden und rutschte den Korridor hinunter. Snape rannte an ihm vorbei, nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal. Sobald er den Jungen auf der Treppe gesehen hatte, war es für ihn klar, dass der Astronomieturm, der Ort war, an dem er sein musste. Er konnte die Schwelle, die Longbottom zurückgeworfen hatte, nicht sehen, aber er wusste instinktiv, dass er sie durchschreiten konnte, und zögerte nicht, als er die Treppe hinaufschlitterte.

Er fegte auf den Turm und nahm Dracos blasses, verkniffenes Gesicht auf; der lauernde Werwolf Greyback; und die lächerlichen Carrows, die unwirksam herumhüpften. Er wusste, er sollte sich ängstigen – er war zu spät – Draco hatte den Schulleiter bereits entwaffnet; ihr Plan war fast gescheitert und doch schien es so, dass er genau in dem richtigen Moment aufgetaucht war, die Szene stand und es war offensichtlich, Draco war der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen.

_„Draco, tu es, oder geh beiseite, damit einer von uns-"_, kreischte Alecto Carrow, als ihr Bruder Snape ruhig in der Tür stehen sah.

_„Wir haben ein Problem, Snape", sagte Amycus. „Der Junge ist offenbar nicht fähig-"_

Dumbledore lag gekrümmt gegen den Befestigungswall. Zum ersten Mal seit fast dreißig Jahren, in denen Snape ihn gekannt hatte, sah er wirklich alt, wirklich verängstigt aus. Vielleicht war es die Macht des alten Mannes, die ihn so lebendig hielt und es war deutlich, dass seine Macht ihn verlassen hatte. Als Snape auf ihn hinunter blickte, schien er seine letzte Kraft zu sammeln und flüsterte: „Severus …"

Seit Monaten hatte er nachts wach gelegen, sich den Moment vorgestellt, absolut nicht in der Lage an irgendwelche Gründe, irgendwelche Motivationen zu denken, die ihm die Kraft, die Absicht gaben, die nötig waren, um den Todesfluch auszuführen. Aber der Felix brodelte warm in seinem Blut und plötzlich war die Antwort einfach da.

_„Severus …bitte …"  
_

Er rief in seinem Kopf den Abend herbei, an dem Dumbledore von dem Ring verflucht worden war und hörte die Stimme des alten Zauberers hallen. _Ich erkenne keinen besonderen Nutzen darin Miss Granger genau diesen Teil des Planes zu erzählen … die geeigneteren Hexen sind tot … _Es erschien so, als er diese Gedanken aufrief, dass sich die Erinnerungen stapeln würden, ihn mit ihrer Klarheit angriffen, als ob er derjenige war, der am Rande des Todes wandelte, als ob er sein Leben noch einmal Revue passieren lassen würde. _Sie widern mich an … Gewiss können Sie sich an die genaue Form und Farbe von Lilys Augen erinnern? Schicken Sie Hermine sofort auf ihr Zimmer zurück … Sicherlich nicht –Sie müssen mich töten … Ich will nicht, dass Sie eine Zuneigung entwickeln, die Ihrer Loyalität in den Weg kommen könnte. Ihre Pflicht gilt Lily Potters Sohn … _Es war nur ein Bruchstück seiner Gefühle für den Zauberer, der jetzt zu seinen Füßen lag, aber er konnte es benutzen.

_Keine weiteren Meister_ _mehr_, dachte er. „_Avada Kedavra!"_

Grünes Licht schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und traf Dumbledore direkt auf die Brust. Dann kam es ihm so vor, dass noch nicht einmal der Felix seinen Hass und Abscheu in Schach halten konnte. Den Moment, als der Fluch den alten Zauberer traf und ihn über die Brüstung stieß, kämpfte Snape gegen das Verlangen an, hinterher zu springen.

_„Raus hier, schnell"_, rief er, hoffend, das Sprechen würde seine Übelkeit unter Kontrolle halten. Er schnappte nach Malfoy und trug schon fast den Jungen die Stufen hinunter, der leblos in seinem Griff hing.

Der Trank lungerte noch immer in seinem Blut – viel war nicht mehr übrig, aber genug, um zu sehen, dass sich die Zauberer vor ihm wieder teilten und er war in der Lage mit Draco unverletzt durch das Gefecht zu schreiten. Er erhaschte kurz einen Blick auf Hermine, bevor er schrie: „_Es ist vorbei. Zeit zu gehen!" _und verschwand in die Nacht.

* * *

Hermine sah Snape, als sich vor ihm die Menge teilte, um ihn durchzulassen. Er hielt Draco an seinen Kragen und schien ihn zur Tür zu befördern. Dracos Augen hatten den Blick verloren, den sie im Raum der Wünsche gesehen hatte; er sah nicht länger wie ein Todesser aus, sondern wie ein verwirrtes und verängstigtes Kind. Als sie Draco beobachtete, rollte Dracos Kopf zurück und sein Blick suchte flehend Snapes. Ohne Gnade schob Snape ihn voran. _„Es ist vorbei. Zeit zu gehen!"_, rief er und zuerst dachte sie, er wollte ihr sagen, dass der Plan ausgeführt war, bis sie sah, dass alle Todesser ihren Kampf einstellten und ihm nacheilten.

Durch das Gedränge von maskierten Personen, die aus dem Schloss eilten, erhaschte Hermine Harry, was ihr Herz in ihrer Brust stolpern ließ. Harry war hier? Wann war er zurückgekehrt? Er rannte die Treppen des Astronomieturms hinunter, dieselbe Treppe, von der Snape gerade getreten war. Das machte sie neugierig - was war nur auf dem Astronomieturm los? Aber dann schrie er über all den Lärm: „Haltet sie auf! Snape! Malfoy! Haltet sie auf!" und das war der Moment, wo die Dinge etwas unklar wurden.

Sie rannte, so viel wusste sie noch, rannte mit den anderen hinaus auf das Gelände. Harry eilte an ihr vorbei – Hagrids Hütte stand in Flammen – aber es schien so, als ob sie bereits wusste, dass die Jagd sinnlos war. Die Todesser hatten einen zu großen Vorsprung; offen gesagt war sie – waren sie alle – ein wenig froh darüber, dass sie sich umgedreht und weggerannt waren. Die Dinge waren drinnen nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Die Anzahl war gleich, aber sie wusste, der Orden war auf die Unbarmherzigkeit der Todesser nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Sie und Luna hatten gegen einen riesigen, blonden Todesser gekämpft, der mit so einer Schnelle Unverzeihliche auf sie schoss, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, wild zu tanzen.

Sie fiel fast augenblicklich, als die kalte Nachtluft ihr Gesicht traf, zurück; ihre Schritte wurden langsamer und hielten schließlich an und sie blickte hinauf in den klaren Sternenhimmel. Was für eine schöne Nacht; es erschien undenkbar, dass sich im Inneren die Beweise des Krieges befanden, Blut und Körper und verfilztes Fell – sie war sich fast sicher gesehen zu haben, wie Bill Weasley unter Greybacks Attacke gefallen war, aber rasch verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken.

Sie konnte Harrys Schreie in der Entfernung hören, aber da waren keine Todesser – sie schienen, da Snape sie zurückgerufen hatte, kein Interesse mehr am Kampf zu haben und waren schnell zum Apparationspunkt geflüchtet und verschwunden. Lupin näherte sich ihr von hinten und berührte ihre Schulter, löste sie aus ihrer Unbeweglichkeit.

„Krankenflügel", flüsterte er. „Befehl von McGonagall."

„Aber ich bin nicht verletzt", sagte sie benommen.

„Ist egal. Es ist vorbei. Wir treffen uns alle dort. Ron ist schon auf den Weg … und Tonks, Moody, Luna …"

Sie drehte sich um und folgte ihm schweigend, bis sie die Treppe erreichten. Plötzlich hielt sie an und griff nach seinen Ärmeln. „Harry! Ich habe Harry dort hinten gesehen!"

„Ich habe Ginny losgeschickt, um ihn zu holen."

Sie nickte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort weiter zum Krankenflügel. Als sie eintraten, wurden Hermines Sinne von einer Mischung aus Angst, Zaubertränke, Blut und Schweiß angegriffen. Ron sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und stürmte auf sie zu, nahm ihre Arme in seine Hände. „Hermine—danke Gott. Ich habe dich nicht mehr gesehen, nachdem er ... nachdem sie ..."

„Mir geht's gut, Ron… was ist mit Bill?"

„Greyback hat ihn angegriffen. Madam Pomfrey sagt … sie glaubt …" Er schien nicht fortfahren zu können.

Lupin eilte zu dem Bett, in dem Bill regungslos lag. Sein Gesicht war fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verwildert. Madam Pomfrey schmierte eine dicke, ölige Salbe auf Bills Wunden.

„Und Sie können nicht … Sie können sie Wunden nicht mit einem Zauber heilen?", fragte Hermine die Heilerin, dessen Gesicht vor Sorge verzogen war.

_„Bei denen hier hilft kein Zauber", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Ich habe alles ausprobiert, was ich kenne, aber für Werwolfsbisse gibt es keine Heilung."_

_„Aber er wurde nicht bei Vollmond gebissen", sagte Ron. „Greyback war nicht verwandelt, also wird Bill bestimmt kein – kein richtiger-?"  
_

Gerade in dem Moment betraten Harry und Ginny den Raum. Luna sprang auf ihre Füße und Tonks und Lupin schienen einen Schritt zurückzugehen, um sie in die Menge aufzunehmen.

_„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Bill ein echter Werwolf wird", sagte Lupin, „doch das heißt nicht, dass es nicht zu einer Vergiftung kommt. Auf diesen Wunden hier liegt ein Fluch."  
_

_„Aber vielleicht weiß Dumbledore etwas, das wirkt", sagte Ron. „Wo ist er? Bill hat auf Dumbledores Befehl gegen diese Wahnsinnigen gekämpft. Dumbledore sollte ihm dankbar sein, er kann ihn nicht in diesem Zustand lassen-"  
_

_„Ron – Dumbledore ist tot", sagte Ginny.  
_

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Hermine das Gefühl, das sie wusste, was Muggel meinten, wenn sie sagten, dass ihre Beine zu Pudding wurden. Sie war nicht ohnmächtig geworden, aber sie war weit davon entfernt noch klar denken zu können und es sah ganz danach aus, als ob sich ihre Beine weigerten, sie noch weiter zu halten. Haltlos sank sie auf den Stuhl. Dumbledore tot? Unmöglich – seine Pläne – es gab noch so viel zu tun, so viel, was sie noch nicht wussten. Sie hatte gedacht, Snape führte Dumbledores Plan aus, aber wie konnte er ihre Pläne ausführen, wenn Dumbledore tot war? Es musste passiert sein, als Harry mit ihm nach dem Horkrux gesucht hatte, erkannte sie. Aber – er war noch nicht damit fertig gewesen, Harry alles von ihnen zu erzählen! Woher sollen sie denn jetzt wissen, was sie tun sollten? Dumbledore konnte nicht tot sein. Ginny musste sich irren.

_„Wie ist er gestorben?", flüsterte Tonks. „Wie ist es geschehen?"  
_

_„Snape hat ihn getötet", sagte Harry. „Ich war dabei, ich habe es gesehen."  
_

Dunkelheit schien sie zu erfassen, zu umschlingen, alle Geräusche und Sinne zu vertreiben. Zischende, wirbelnde Dunkelheit füllten ihre Augen und Ohren. Der Raum erschien zu eng und zu heiß. Ihr Herz schlug seltsam doppelt und dreifach, so als ob sich seinen Weg durch ihren Brustkorb boxen wollte. Nicht sehend starrte sie auf Bill, auf sein groteskes, entstelltes Gesicht. Da waren keine Gedanken, keine Tränen; ihre Augen waren so trocken wie Staub. Ihr Hals schien auf ein Nadelöhr geschrumpft zu sein und sie begann pfeifend ein und auszuatmen.

_„Der Avada Kedavra"_, sagte Harry und endlich und glücklicherweise verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Gesichter waren dicht über ihr gebeugt – zu nahe – als sie wieder aufwachte und sie schmeckte etwas Heißes und Würziges in ihrem Mund. Und dennoch schien es nicht der Trank gewesen zu sein, der sie geweckt hatte, sondern ein Geräusch so anders als alles, was sie bisher gehört hatte, ein Geräusch, das in jeder ihrer Zellen widerzuhallen und ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen schien. Einer nach den anderen schien es jetzt auch zu hören und jeder erstarrte, vollkommen bewegungslos von der quälenden, schrecklichen Schönheit.

„Es ist Fawkes", hauchte Ginny.

Professor McGonagall war zu ihnen gestoßen, auch wenn sich Hermine nicht an ihre Ankunft erinnern konnte. Sie hielt, genau wie die anderen, inne mit ihrem Taschentuch auf halben Weg zu ihren tränennassen Augen, ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

_„Es ist alles meine Schuld"_, sagte sie plötzlich und brach den Zauber. _„Meine Schuld. Ich habe heute Nacht Filius geschickt, um Snape zu holen, ich habe ihn tatsächlich holen lassen, damit er uns hilft!"  
_

Es ertönte ein Chor aus Protesten, aber Hermines Stimme fiel nicht in die Aufruhr mit ein, da sie selbst an ihren eigenen Protest erstickte. Es war nicht Professor McGonagalls Schuld. Es war ihre. Sie hatte ihm den Felix gegeben – sie hatte sichergestellt, dass er seinen Plan … vollenden konnte. Sie hatte es direkt in seine Hände gespielt.

Die anderen erzählten von ihren Eindrücken des Abends, setzten das zusammen, was möglich war, wenn nicht sogar glaubwürdig, aber Hermine saß so ruhig dar, als ob sie versteinert worden war.

_„Und während Ron mit Ginny und Neville den Raum der Wünsche überwacht hat", sagte Harry und wandte sich an Hermine, „warst du-?"  
_

_„Draußen vor Snapes Büro, ja", sagte sie, ihre Stimme kaum hörbar. „Es war fast Mitternacht, als Professor Flitwick in die Kerker heruntergeeilt kam. Er schrie etwas von wegen, Todesser seien im Schloss … und-"  
_

_„Was?", drängte Harry.  
_

Luna ging dazwischen. „Professor Flitwick platzte in Snapes Büro und dann kam Snape heraus gerannt. Er hat gesagt, dass Flitwick zusammengebrochen war, auch wenn ich denke, dass er ihn mit einem Schockzauber belegt hat – Hermine hatte ihm sofort helfen können – und dann kam er raus gerannt und sagte, dass er beim Kampf gegen die Todesser helfen müsse-"

_„Ich war so dumm, Harry", flüsterte Hermine aufgebracht. „Ich habe nichts gemerkt, Harry, ich habe nichts gemerkt, wir haben Snape einfach gehen lassen!"  
_

_„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", wandte Lupin entschieden ein. „Hermine, wenn ihr Snape nicht gehorcht hättet und nicht aus dem Weg gegangen wärt, dann hätte er dich und Luna wahrscheinlich getötet."  
_

Hermine sah ihn ausdruckslos an, sich wünschend, dass sie Trost in seinen Worten finden konnte. Aber das konnte sie nicht, da alles, was sie gesagt hatte eine Lüge war, genau wie Snape es ihr beigebracht hatte, zwischen der Wahrheit zu lügen …

In dem Augenblick streifte Moody an Lupin vorbei und nahm Hermines Hände in seine, groben, ledrigen. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld", wiederholte er und Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab, lehnte jeden weiteren Trost ab. „Miss Granger", sagte er scharf und sie blickte zu ihm auf, als er Snapes Name sagte. Er schien genau zu wissen, wie er ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekam. „Sie haben genau das getan, was der Schulleiter von Ihnen verlangt hatte."

Sowohl sein magisches als auch sein normales Auge waren auf sie gerichtet und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Genau, was der Schulleiter gewollt hatte", wiederholte er, während Fawkes Totenklage sie geradewegs durchstieß.


	18. XVIII

**XVIII**

Der Unterricht wurde abgesagt und man traf Vorbereitungen, um den Hogwarts Express zwei Wochen früher einfahren zu lassen, um die Schüler nach Hause zu bringen. Kein Unterricht bedeutete, dass die Schüler frei durch die Hallen liefen, als ob man dem zugestimmt hatte, dass alle, die bleiben wollten, um Dumbledore ihren letzten Respekt zu erweisen, auch die Möglichkeit erhielten. Die Große Halle war während der Mahlzeiten mit Schülern gefüllt und dennoch schien Hogwarts unter Schweigen und Leere begraben zu sein. Die Vertrauensschüler mussten nicht die Korridore patrouillieren; kein Schüler würde es wagen in der Atmosphäre von Trauer und Niederlage, die über das Schloss hing, ein Feuerwerk zu zünden oder einen Klassenkameraden zu verhexen.

Der Mangel an Routine machte Hermine regungslos. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie damit auf der Couch im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und in das Feuer zu starren. Hin und wieder kam Ron vorbei und setzte sich für eine Weile schweigend neben sie und dann, genauso wortlos, wie er gekommen war, würde er wieder verschwinden. Sie wusste, dass er nachts Wache an Bills Seite hielt und sein Blick war geschlagen und gebeutelt, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden ihm zu sagen, dass er sich mehr ausruhen sollte. Und wer war sie schon, die so etwas vorschlagen durfte, da sie die Nacht davor selbst nicht mehr als zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte.

In einen der wenigen Momente, in denen sie alle drei seit der Nacht im Krankenflügel zusammen waren, war Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und hatte ihnen mit hohler und müder Stimme erklärt, seine und Dumbledores Jagd nach dem Horkrux hatte rein gar nichts gebracht. Er ließ den gefälschten Horkrux vor ihren Gesichtern baumeln und zog es dann wieder zurück und stopfte ihn zurück in die Tasche seiner Roben. Niemand wollte darüber diskutieren. Es war einfach zu schmerzhaft, um darüber nachzudenken – ein Schlag in die Magengrube, der seiner Macht beraubt worden war, da sie bereits seit einiger Zeit keine Gefühle mehr hatten. Hermine wusste, sie musste darüber nachdenken, um dafür zu planen, aber ihr Verstand wollte einfach nicht aufhören um Snape zu kreisen.

Den größten Teil der ersten Nacht hatte sie im Bett gelegen und darüber nachgedacht, was Moody ihr im Krankenflügel gesagt hatte. Kurz darauf war er verschwunden und hatte ihr keine weitere Nachricht zukommen lassen, keinen weiteren wissenden Blick über seine Schulter. Er hatte einfach nur verkündet, er würde ihr Hauptquartier räumen müssen; niemand musste danach fragen, warum dies nötig war und Tonks und Remus haben sich freiwillig gemeldet, um mit ihm mitzugehen. Dann hatte er sich umgedreht und war aus dem Raum gehumpelt, ließ sie ihm nachstarrend zurück, als ob er das letzte Stück Treibholz sei und die gesamte Welt ein einziger großer Ozean war.

Hatte sie sich alles nur eingebildet? War sie so verzweifelt zu hören, dass der Mann, den sie liebte, sie nicht alle betrogen und ihren Anführer ermordet hatte, dass sie vorgab, dass die Nachrichten nicht da waren? Gab Moody einfach nur denselben sinnlosen Mist von sich, den sie die letzten zwei Tage zu hören bekamen? _Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld … Was er gewollt hatte_ … Oder war es das, was sie dachte in Moodys Worten zu hören, dass der Plan genauso verlaufen war, wie Dumbledore es beabsichtigt hatte?

Würde sie, konnte sie, Snape vertrauen? Sie blickte in ihren Verstand und sah dort sein blasses Gesicht; die tiefe Falte, die sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gezogen hatte, seine Hakennase, seine dünnen Lippen. Und in ihrem Kopf formten diese Lippen ein einziges Wort: _Glaube._

Harry kannte jetzt die Identität des Halbblutprinzen. Snape hatte ihn angeschrien, als er über das Gelände zum Apparationpunkt gerannt war. Jedoch plagte sie etwas an Harrys Bericht von ihrem Austausch. Es kam ihr so vor, als ob Snape die ganze Zeit gewusst haben musste, dass Harry sein Buch gehabt hatte. Seit dieser einen Unterrichtsstunde, wo sie den Gegenzauber zu Levicorpus gewusst hatte, musste er es vermutet haben. Und Slughorn … wie er immer darüber geredet hatte, wie brillant Harry in Zaubertränke gewesen war … Snape musste es gewusst haben. Warum hätte er das Buch in den Vorratsraum für Zaubertränke zurücklassen sollen? Snape war vielleicht vieles, aber achtlos zählte nicht dazu. Außer, er hatte gewollt, dass das Buch irgendwie Harry finden würde … Ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft, als sie sich an seine Worte aus ihrer Hochzeitsnacht erinnerte. _Er weiß, dass Potter nicht auf mich hören wird; dieser Idiot sieht in mir einen treuen Todesser_ … Außer, er wollte, dass Harry es fand. War es seine Art gewesen, um Harry zu trainieren, ihm Zauber und Techniken zu lehren, von denen er ansonsten niemals Kenntnis genommen oder sich dafür interessiert hätte? Aber wenn er gewollt hätte, dass Harry aus dem Buch lernte, warum hatte er sich dann vor ihm als den Halbblutprinzen offenbart, sehr wohl wissend, dass Harry sie jetzt alle ablehnen würde?

Aber dann war es vollkommen sinnlos. Warum sollte man irgendeinen Unterricht aufgrund seiner Quelle ablehnen? Sollte sie jetzt Ausdehn-, Maskierungszauber und Okklumentik vergessen, nur weil Snape es ihr beigebracht hatte? Und doch wusste sie, Harry würde ja sagen und sie erkannte, jetzt war es wichtiger denn je, dass sie niemals durchsickern lassen durfte, woher sie ihr Wissen über das Überleben in der Wildnis hatte.

_Glaube.__  
_

Trotz allem wollte sie glauben. Hatte er sie nicht trainiert? Hatte er sie nicht gehalten? Hatte er sie nicht … geliebt? Sie dachte, er hätte es getan. Aber schlimmer als der Gedanke, dass er sie nie geliebt hatte, war der Gedanke, dass sie sich in ihm getäuscht hatte, dass er vielleicht noch immer zu Voldemort gehörte. Denn dann war es nicht nur Snape, den sie nicht vertrauen konnte, sondern auch sich selbst.

* * *

Snape war von Hogwarts direkt zum Herrenhaus der Malfoys gegangen. Seine erste Sorge galt Dracos Wohlergehen. Er wollte dabei sein, wenn der Junge vor Voldemort trat, wollte sich vergewissern, dass die Geschichte so dargestellt wurde, dass Draco im bestmöglichen Licht erschien. Die Haut des Jungen war kalt und feucht unter seinen Fingern, als sie apparierten und sie hatte eine alarmierende aschfahle Farbe angenommen.

Als sie in die Eingangshalle apparierten, warf Narzissa ihre Arme um ihren Sohn, schluchzte herzzerreißend in das Haar des Jungen, als sie um seinen Hals hing. Draco war nicht in der Verfassung selbst zu stehen, ganz zu schweigen das Gewicht seiner Mutter zu tragen, also führte Snape Narzissa sanft von Dracos Armen in die seinen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Zissy", sagte er nicht unfreundlich. Auch wenn er Narzissa Malfoy gegenüber keine besondere Zuneigung hegte, wusste er, ihre Liebe für ihren Sohn war echt. Sie hatte dies letzten Sommer bewiesen, als sie zu ihm, gegen den Befehl des Dunklen Lords, gekommen war, um ihn anzuflehen Draco zu helfen. Da lag etwas in der Gewalt ihrer Umarmung, um ihren Sohn zu beschützen, was ihn ansprach. Narzissa Malfoy war keine Kämpferin von Natur aus. Sie wurde in die Gesellschaft der Reinblütler geboren und hatte ihre Sitten akzeptiert. Sie hatte Lucius geheiratet und ihm einen Sohn geboren, weil es so von ihr erwartet worden war. Sie war den Todessern beigetreten, weil Lucius und ihre Familie es von ihr verlangt hatten. Sich dem Dunklen Lord zu widersetzen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihre Wünsche über den seinen triumphierten – nun, es sprach gegen alles, was man ihr beigebracht hatte zu sein. Und dennoch stand sie ihr in ihrer eigenen Eingangshalle, mit dem Dunklen Lord nur wenige Zimmer entfernt, und versuchte gegen jegliche Vernunft ihn zu untergraben. Er wünschte sich auf einer wagen und vergrabenen Art, dass seine eigene Mutter jemals seine eigene Sicherheit in ihre Hände genommen hätte.

Sie schluchzte schwer, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte in seinen Armen. Letzten Endes hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Das war nicht der Zeitpunkt für Hysterie – der Junge musste sich noch immer dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberstellen und die Tränen seiner Mutter konnten ihn nicht bestärken.

„Genug, Narzissa", sagte er, befreite sich und zwang sie dazu selbstständig zu stehen. „Reiß dich zusammen. Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

Er schritt, gefolgt von den Malfoys, hinüber zum Ballsaal. Ein Zucken seines Zauberstabes und sein Mantel wallte beeindruckend um ihn, als er sich den thronartigen Stuhl näherte, den der Dunkle Lord zu bevorzugen schien. Als er den blassen, schlangenartigen Zauberer erreichte, fiel er schwungvoll auf seine Knie.

„Mein Herr", sagte er. „Draco war erfolgreich. Dumbledore ist tot."

Aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus, konnte er Draco und Narzissa zögerlich auf ihre Knie sinken sehen.

Voldemorts Lippen zogen sich fast lächelnd zurück. „Das sind begrüßende Neuigkeiten", sagte er. „Draco, komm her."

Snape zwang den Jungen auch nur einen Funken seiner ehemaligen Arroganz zu finden und beobachtete zufrieden, als Draco sich aufrichtete und sich an den Dunklen Lord wandte. Er war totenbleich, aber er zitterte nicht.

Der wahnsinnige Zauberer betrachtete Draco abschätzend. „Sage mir, Draco. Wie fühlte es sich an, den Todesfluch auszuführen?"

Innerlich fluchte Snape. Er hatte gehofft, zuvor würde noch etwas mehr von der Geschichte erzählt werden, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Voldemort bereits wusste, dass Draco nicht in der Lage gewesen war… aber natürlich, das war schon immer sein Plan gewesen.

Aber Draco überraschte ihn. In seiner typischen Überheblichkeit antwortete er: „Ich hatte nicht das Vergnügen, mein Herr. Snape hier wollte den Ruhm unbedingt für sich und hat den Avada Kedavra selbst gezaubert."

„In der Tat?", sagte Voldemort mit drohender Höflichkeit.

„Also, Draco", schnurrte Narzissa böse. „Du darfst Severus sein …übereiltes Verhalten nicht vorhalten. Wie würde er denn dastehen, wenn einer seiner Schüler ein mächtigerer Todesser sei als er selbst?"

Snape neigte seinen Kopf vor dem Dunklen Lord. Er sehnte sich danach zu widersprechen, aber er wusste, wenn er das hier überleben wollte, dann durfte er nichts entgegensetzen, sondern seine Bestrafung willentlich akzeptieren. Wie hatte er ihnen nur erlaubt, ihn so in eine Ecke zu drängen? Er hatte so viel riskiert, um den Jungen vor sich selbst zu schützen.

„Severus …", zischte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich ausgedrückt, du solltest dich nicht in Dracos Pläne einmischen."

„Vergebt mir, mein Herr", sagte er nach Worten würgend, würgend aufgrund Narzissas Doppelspiels. „Dracos Plan war gut ausgeführt worden. Ich wollte ihm lediglich helfen, ihn zu beenden … zu helfen Euch den Sieg zu bringen, den Ihr Euch herbeigewünscht habt."

Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich an Draco. „Ich bin mit dir zufrieden", sagte er einfach. „Du und deine Mutter könnt jetzt gehen."

Die Malfoys drehten sich um und ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Snape, der noch immer auf dem Marmorboden kniete, verließen sie den Raum. Er kämpfte darum, seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Die Auswirkungen des Cruciatus waren weniger schlimm, wenn er sich nicht dagegen wehrte, wenn er sich einfach beugte und dem Fluch einfach das machen ließ, was es tat.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass du so nützlich für mich warst, Severus", sagte Voldemort. „Wenn ich dich jetzt nicht brauchen würde, würde ich dich als ein Beispiel für meine Anhänger umbringen, um ihnen zu zeigen, was mit ihnen passiert, wenn sie nicht meine Befehle befolgen."

Snape beugte den Kopf so weit, bis sein Haar über den Boden strich. „Mein Herr … ich dachte, es war Euer Wunsch, Dumbledore um jeden Preis tot zu sehen. Ich dachte-"

„Dein Problem, Severus, ist, dass du einfach zu viel denkst. Crucio!"

Snape wandte sich unter dem Fluch, verdrehte sich, bis er sich sicher war, dass seine Knochen unter der Anspannung seiner Muskeln brechen würden. Er versuchte seine Gliedmaßen dazu zu zwingen geschmeidig zu bleiben, während er darum kämpfte, die Mauern in seinem Kopf fest und aufgerichtet zu halten. Die Folter ging so lange, bis er anfing, sich zu ängstigen – er konnte nicht mehr die Grenzen seiner Mauern spüren; hinter seinen Augen fand er nur Hitze und Schwärze.

Als der Schmerz schließlich nachließ, blickte er mit geröteten und wässrigen Augen zu dem Dunklen Lord auf. Unnachgiebig starrte Voldemort zurück. Er war bisher noch nicht in Snapes Kopf eingedrungen, aber Snape merkte, wie er darüber nachdachte.

„Du bist immer ein treuer Anhänger gewesen, Severus. Andere haben an dir gezweifelt, aber ich war mir deiner …Loyalität … immer sicher."

„Ja, mein Herr. Danke."

„Jedoch finde ich jetzt, dass ich, sollen wir sagen, eine gewisse Demonstration deiner Loyalität benötige."

„Ich lebe, um Euch zu dienen."

Voldemort lachte leise. „Wie wahr, mein lieber Junge. Wie wahr. Du weißt, ich denke darüber nach, dich als Hogwarts Schulleiter einzusetzen?"

„Wenn es das ist, was Ihr Euch wünscht, dann werde ich es gerne machen."

„Deine Spionage war mehr als nur auf eine Art nützlich. Unter meinen Anhängern bist du der Einzige, der ausreichend damit vertraut ist, die Schule zu führen und meine Pläne auszuführen."

„Was sind Eure Pläne für die Schule, mein Herr?"

„Tut, tut, Severus. Spiele nicht den Dummen. Das passt nicht zu dir. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ich eine Armee aufbauen will … um die Schule von den Unwürdigen zu säubern und den Rest zu trainieren-"

„Das kann ich tun, mein Herr. Es wäre nicht schwer – in der Belegschaft gibt es bereits Sympathisanten – sie waren bisher noch nicht vorgetreten, weil sie sich vor Dumbledore gefürchtet haben, aber jetzt-"

„Ja, ja, ich bin mir sicher, du bist der Aufgabe gewachsen. Jedoch-" Der Dunkle Lord hielt inne, bis er aufschaute. Als er es tat, hielt der Blick des Zauberers den seinen und Snape spürte, wie er in seinen Kopf eindrang. Subtil, schlängelnd spürte er die fremde Gegenwart in seine tieferen Gedanken eindringen, testend, suchend, schmeckend … auf der Suche nach Miss Granger.

„Bevor ich dir eine solch wichtige Aufgabe gebe, muss ich mir sicher sein, dass du, wie du behauptest, voll und ganz mir gehörst."

„Was immer mein Herr sich wünscht", antwortete Snape.

„Du hast … bereits in der Vergangenheit … eine Schwäche … für Schlammblütler gezeigt, Severus."

Lily. Snape lächelte fast aufgrund der Ironie. Seine Meister spielten nur eine Karte. Er neigte seinen Kopf in angeblicher Reue und wartete.

„Du streitest es nicht ab?"

„Als ich noch viel jünger war, da hatte ich, wie Ihr sehr wohl wisst, Gefühle für Lily Evans. Aber das ist Vergangenheit, mein Herr, so weit in der Vergangenheit, als ob es ein anderes Leben sei. Ihr habt mir gezeigt, dass es noch andere, viel würdigere Auswahlmöglichkeiten gab-"

„Und doch hast du nie eine Wahl getroffen. Du hast nie geheiratet, Severus. Warum ist das so?"

„Einige Männer fühlen sich dazu berufen ihren Glauben zu unterstützen, indem sie eine neue Generation von ausgezeichneten Reinblütern erschaffen. Meine Berufung war es immer Euch zu dienen, dafür zu sorgen, dass es eine angemessene Welt gibt, in der sie aufwachsen können."

„Ein wahrer Lehrer, dann also? Ist es das, was du willst, was ich glaube?"

„Es ist eine Verschwendung Magie deren zu lehren, die es nicht verdienen. Wenn Ihr Unzufriedenheit in meinen Gedanken entdeckt habt, dann rührt sie daher, dass ich gezwungen bin, unser Geschenk mit den Unwürdigen zu teilen. Aber in einer anderen Welt, in Eurer Welt, da würde ich-"

„Genug. Es ist nicht von Belangen. Es gibt da eine Aufgabe, von der ich mir wünsche, dass du sie ausführst. Dann, wenn du sie zu meiner Zufriedenheit erfüllt hast, kannst du zu deiner kostbaren Schule zurückkehren und die Position einnehmen, die du dir wünschst."

„Ihr müsst nur fragen, mein Herr."

„Dein Kontakt … Potters Freundin?"

Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper erstarrte, aber hielt seinen Blick. „Ja, mein Herr?"

„Beseitige ihre Familie."

„Nicht das Mädchen selbst?"

„Ich denke nicht. Du hattest sie in deinem Bett, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, mein Herr."

„Dann vertraut sie dir vielleicht noch. Sie wird sich nicht wünschen, sich einem Verräter hingegeben zu haben. Sie erweist sich letzten Endes vielleicht als … nützlich … Also, werde ich nicht von dir verlangen ihr zu sagen, dass du es getan hast, aber für meinen eigenen Seelenfrieden-"

„Betrachtet es als erledigt."

„Danke, Severus. Dein Gehorsam freut mich. Möchtest du hier verweilen, bis das Schuljahr wieder beginnt? Ich bin mir sicher, Narzissa wäre entzückt, dich als ihren Gast hier zu haben."

„Narzissas Gastfreundschaft ist unangefochten, mein Herr, aber ich möchte mich ihr nicht für eine so lange Zeit aufzwängen. Ich bin ein privater Mensch mit wenigen sozialen Bedürfnissen. Wenn es Euch Recht ist, würde ich gerne für den Sommer nach Spinners End zurückkehren."

Voldemort betrachtete ihn überlegend. „Du bist ein gesuchter Mann, Severus. Für deine eigene Sicherheit, denke ich, ist ein Fidelius-Zauber angebracht."

„In der Tat, mein Herr."

„Na schön. Platziere den Zauber und kehre mit dem Geheimnis zu mir zurück. Wenn es das ist, was du wünschst, sollst du in Spinners End verweilen."

„Danke, mein Herr."

„Gern geschehen. Und Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Ich erwarte schon bald von den Muggels zu hören."

„Natürlich, mein Herr."

* * *

Als die Zeit der Beerdigung kam, nahm Hermine ihren Platz unter den anderen Gryffindors ein und folgte Professor McGonagall hinaus auf das Gelände, in eine Welt, die nicht das Recht besaß, so hell und so schön zu sein. Es war ein perfekter Sommertag. Die Bäume standen in voller Blüte und der Wind trug den süßen Hauch von Blumen über den grünen Grund.

Stühle waren in einen Halbkreis aufgestellt worden und ein großer Anteil von ihnen war bereits besetzt von allen möglichen Hexen und Zauberern. Moody, Lupin und Tonks saßen zusammen neben Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sie sah Madam Malkin aus dem Gardrobenladen in der Winkelgasse, verschiedene Verkäufer, die sie aus_ Flourish & Blotts_ kannte und Argus Filch, der die merkwürdigste Zusammenstellung von Kleidung trug, die sie seit einiger Zeit gesehen hatte und daneben saß Madam Pince, welche ruhig in ein langes, schwarzes Taschentuch weinte. Die Weasleys formten ein großes, rotköpfiges Muster auf der linken Seite; sogar Percy war erschienen, um seinen Respekt zu erweisen, auch wenn er neben Rufus Scrimgeour in einer der ersten Reihen saß. Unwahrscheinlich auf Srimgeour anderer Seite saß der Barmann des Eberkopfs und-

Der Barmann aus dem Eberkopf? Snapes Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf. _Also, wissen Sie nicht, dass sein Bruder Aberforth dort die Bar des Eberkopfs führt?_ Hatten er und Draco über Dumbledore gesprochen? War das Dumbledores Bruder? Ihr Bauch begann zu torkeln. Warum sollte er sonst in der ersten Reihe sitzen? Und wenn das Dumbledores Bruder war, dann … _Ihre Dummheit hat fast die Pläne des Schulleiters zunichte gemacht! Der Plan des Schulleiters. Der Plan des _**_Schulleiters!_**_  
_

Harry verfolgte mit Ginny direkt hinter ihm eine Reihe von schmalen Stühlen. Hermine folgte, fast erblindet durch ihre eigenen Tränen. Sie hielt ihren Blick auf Ginnys Füße gerichtet und tastete sich an den Stühlen entlang. Sie setzte sich neben Ginny und Ron nahm auf ihrer anderen Seite Platz. Beide griffen nach ihren Händen und sie schloss ihre Augen, die Tränen liefen noch immer ungehindert über ihre Wangen und tropften auf ihre Robe. _Der Plan des Schulleiters. Der Plan des Schulleiters._ Sie konnte an nichts als an diese Worte denken und in ihrem Kopf verfolgten sie sich gegenseitig. _Der Plan des Schulleiters_.

Meermenschen waren an die Oberfläche des Schwarzen Sees gekommen. Das merkwürdige Geräusch und das Durcheinander ihres Gesangs füllte die Luft und schien für Hermine das Echo ihrer Gedanken zu sein. Sie konnte nicht ein Wort von ihren Klagen verstehen, aber sie spürte, dass sie die schmerzhafte Wahrheit trugen, von Verlust und Verwirrung und Krieg und unglaublicher Traurigkeit. Hermine schielte zu Harry, welcher einen merkwürdigen Blick von Aufmerksamkeit und Entschlossenheit trug. Das Lied der Meermenschen schien ihn mit einer Absicht zu füllen und sie fragte sich, ob es sich für jeden anders anhörte.

Aber bevor sie die Reaktion der anderen untersuchen konnte, schritt Hagrid den Gang entlang, der durch die Mitte der Stühle führte, und trug Dumbledores Körper, eingehüllt in violetten, mit goldenen Sternen besetzten Samt. Sie starrte auf die leblose Figur, die im Vergleich zu Hagrids riesiger Gestalt winzig ausschaute, als ob sie all die Fragen, die in ihrer Seele wüteten, beantworten konnte.

War _das_ wirklich der Plan des Schulleiters gewesen? Als er sie im September in sein Büro gerufen hatte, hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er nicht erwarten würde, noch lange zu leben – im Grunde hatte er sogar gesagt, dass Voldemort einen Plan hatte, der ihn noch dieses Jahr umbringen würde. Sie hatte es nicht geglaubt, nicht geglaubt, dass es möglich sei, dass jemand mächtig genug war, um Dumbledore umzubringen. Vielleicht gab es niemanden, es sei denn … es sei denn er wollte umgebracht werden.

Jemand hielt eine Grabrede vor Dumbledores Körper; Hermine konnte den Kopf des Zauberers über die Menge aufblitzen sehen, aber sie verstand kein Wort. Stattdessen hörte sie die Stimme des Schulleiters, wie schon an ihrem Geburtstag, als er sie um Hilfe geben hatte.

_„Sie verstehen sicherlich, dass es ein Handeln von Professor Snapes Seite aus geben wird, ein trennendes Ereignis, welches ihn sicher auf die andere Seite bringen wird?"__  
_

_„Ja …?"  
_

_„Wenn Sie sich dafür entscheiden, Professor Snape und sein Geheimnis zu schützen, muss ich daran glauben können, dass Ihr Vertrauen in ihn nicht gebrochen wird, egal, was er tun muss, um den Orden zu verlassen. Ich muss sicher sein, dass Sie wirklich verstehen, dass alles, was Professor Snape macht, dass er es für das Licht tut. Er und ich haben diese Entscheidung zusammengetroffen, weil wir glauben, dass er Harry besser von der anderen Seite aus beschützen kann."  
_

Ein Geräusch entwich ihren Lippen, ein keuchendes, pfeifendes Schluchzen und Ron legte seine Arme um sie und sie lehnte sich gegen ihn. Das war es gewesen, was passieren sollte, verdammt noch mal. Das war von Anfang an der Plan gewesen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, um wen sie weinte. Um Harry, der jetzt auch noch die letzte seiner jämmerlichen Vaterfiguren verloren hatte; um Snape, dem das schreckliche Wissen von dem, was er tun musste, auferlegt worden war ohne, dass er es mit jemandem teilen konnte; um Dumbledore, einen Mann, dem sie mit ihrem Leben und ihrem Glauben vertraut hatte, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, dass er sie retten würde; oder um sich selbst – da sie sich mit ihren Geheimnissen einsamer denn je in ihrem Leben gefühlt hatte. Was für ein Plan sollte das sein? Sie wollte Dumbledores Körper anschreien, welcher jetzt in ein magisches Grab gelegt wurde. Wer hatte diese Art von Schmerz in Bewegung gesetzt?

Die Zeremonie endete, aber Hermine saß eingesunken, starr vor Angst und Wut und Trauer, noch immer in Rons Umarmung. Nur verschwommen war sie sich bewusst, dass Harry und Ginny neben ihr flüsterten. Da lag ein merkwürdiger Unterton in ihren Stimmen, aber sie schrieb es den Ereignissen des Tages zu und beachtete es nicht weiter. Aber dann waren sie verschwunden und Ron sprach leise mit ihr.

„Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir es Harry sagen."

„Ihm was sagen?"

„Ihm sagen, dass wir ihn begleiten."

Hermine sah Ron an. Wann hatte er herausgefunden, was sie tun würden? Wann waren ihre Jungs erwachsen geworden? Sie hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis all ihre Geheimnisse auszuplaudern. _Ron, ich—ich habe Professor Snape geheiratet. Er wird uns helfen. Ich schwöre es – _Aber natürlich war das absolut sinnlos. Er verstand vielleicht wohin sie gehen würde, aber das würde er nie verstehen können.

„Was ist mit Lavender?"

„Du meinst, wenn sie nach dem hier noch mit mir redet?", sagte er mit einem kleinen, reuevollen Lächeln und ließ sie los. „Sie wird warten müssen, nicht wahr? Sie wird es verstehen, wenn sie erst einmal verstanden hat, wohin ich gegangen bin. Und wenn sie es nicht tut … nun …" Er verstummte.

„Denkst du, Ginny weiß es?"

„Ich glaube, er sagt es ihr gerade."

Hermine schaute hinüber zu Harry und Ginny und beobachtete, wie er sich von ihr entfernte. Ginnys Augen waren gefüllt mit Tränen, aber sie sah … stolz aus und Hermines Herz zog sich mit Liebe für ihre Freundin zusammen.

„Hermine, ich weiß, wie sehr du die Schule beenden wolltest-"

„Hör auf. Du weißt, das ist jetzt nicht wichtig."

Er nickte langsam. „Komm schon. Er braucht uns jetzt."

Sie stand auf und überquerte zusammen mit Ron den Grund, schon fast rennend, um zu Harry aufzuschließen, der hinter den Bäumen herlief, um Srcimgeour aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Harry, warte!", rief Hermine und er verlangsamte sein Tempo, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihnen um.

„Harry-" Sie schloss die Entfernung zwischen sich und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Geht's dir gut?"

Harry drehte sich um und schaute hinauf zum Schloss und sie folgte seinem Blick. Das riesige Steingebäude erschien noch gigantischer in der Spätnachmittagssonne, die von den Türmen glitzerte. Es war schon fast zu viel, sich vorzustellen, dass sie nicht mehr zurückkehren würden.

„Wir kommen mit dir mit", flüsterte Ron.

Harry setzte zum Protest an, aber Ron schüttelte einfach nur seinen Kopf. „Der Zug fährt heute Nachmittag. Ich muss nach Hause zu Bills Hochzeit, aber danach-"

„Danach gehen wir", beendete Hermine für ihn den Satz. „Hast du schon einen Plan?"

Die Worte sprudelten wütend aus ihm heraus. _„Ich muss die restlichen Horkruxe aufspüren, oder?", erwiderte Harry, die Augen auf Dumbledores weißes Grabmal gerichtet, das sich im Wasser auf der anderen Seite des Sees spiegelte. „Er wollte, dass ich das tue, deshalb hat er mir alles über sie erzählt … Ich muss sie finden und zerstören und dann muss ich mich auf die Jagd nach dem siebten Stück von Voldemorts Seele machen, dem Stück, das noch immer in seinem Körper ist, und ich bin derjenige, der ihn töten wird. Und wenn ich unterwegs auf Snape stoße", fügte er hinzu, „umso besser für mich, umso schlechter für ihn."__  
_

Hermine nickte, auch wenn seine Worte Angst in ihr Blut pumpte. Eines Tages würde sie es ihm irgendwie sagen müssen. Sie verdrängte diesen Gedanken. „Ich muss mich um meine Familie kümmern", sagte sie. „Aber ich werde euch am Fuchsbau treffen – spätestens in zwei Wochen."

Sie nahm Harrys Hand in die eine und Rons in ihre andere und zusammen gingen sie zurück ins Schloss, um zu packen.


	19. XIX

**XIX**

Hermine packte ihre letzten Gewänder in ihre Truhe, oben auf befanden sich die Bücher über Horkruxe, die sie aus Dumbledores Büro gerufen hatte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Zauber funktionieren würde. _‚Accio Horkruxbücher'_erschien etwas weit herbeigeholt, aber sie waren durch ihr geöffnetes Fenster geflogen, schon fast so, als ob Dumbledore es so geplant hatte. Was, wie sie vermutete, er auch getan hatte. Sie schloss ihre Truhe und sah sich ein letztes Mal in dem Zimmer um, welches, seitdem sie ängstlich und eifrig vor sechs Jahren das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gekommen war, sie ihr Eigen nennen konnte. Lavender und Parvati eilten noch immer im Zimmer herum, schmissen Dinge planlos in ihre Truhen und stritten sich darüber, wer den Sommer über die Haarnadeln mit den Schmetterlingen behalten durfte. Hermines Teil des Zimmers war geräumt, so als ob sie nie dort gewesen war. Verschwunden waren die Bücherstapel, die immer neben ihrem Bett gestanden hatten. Verschwunden waren die Federn und die halbgeleerten Tintenfläschchen, die ihren Schreibtisch bedeckt hatten. Verschwunden waren die Muggelfotos ihrer Eltern, die sie immer zu Beginn jedes Jahres auf ihren Nachttisch aufgestellt hatte. Sie berührte den purpurroten Stoff, der ihr Bett bedeckte, bevor sie den Vorhang schloss. Sie sehnte sich danach den Spiegel über der Anrichte zu berühren, um über jede der Schubladen zu streichen, in der sie immer ihre Kleidung gelegt hatte. Sie wollte ihre Hände gegen die kalte Steinwand pressen und sich von jedem der vertrauten Gegenstände verabschieden, die niemals bemerkt, aber doch immer dort waren.

Ihre Truhe würde von den Hauselfen zum Zug gebracht werden. Es gab nichts mehr für sie zu tun, als sich von den Mädchen zu verabschieden und Ron und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen.

„Lavender, Parvati", begann sie. Sie würgte leicht. Diese Mädchen, sie waren nicht direkt ihre Freundinnen, aber sie waren ihre Zimmergenossinnen gewesen. Und sie hatten auch ihre schönen Zeiten gehabt, nicht wahr? Abende, wenn sie mal ihre Bücher zur Seite gelegt und ihnen geholfen hatte, winzige Herzen in ihren Nagellack zu zaubern; der Abend vor dem Weihnachtsball, als Parvati einen riesigen Behälter SLEEKEAZY mit ihren Zauberstab Hermines Frisur gezaubert hatte. Es hat Zeiten gegeben, ja, da waren sie fast so etwas wie Schwestern gewesen, sich darüber streitend, wer im Schlaf zu viel Krach machte, wer wieder einmal die Roben auf den Boden liegen gelassen hatte.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt einen schönen Sommer", sagte Hermine, da sie sich nicht vernünftig von ihnen verabschieden konnte. Es durfte keinen Hinweis darauf geben, dass sie sich vielleicht nicht mehr wieder sehen würden.

Parvati drehte sich um und sah sie scharf an. „Hermine, weinst du etwa?"

„Nein—nein, natürlich nicht."

Lavender kam zu ihr hinüber und berührte sie leicht am Arm. „Natürlich weinst du", sagte sie. „Wir sind alle schrecklich traurig wegen dem Schulleiter."

Hermine nickte, als ob das genau der Grund ihrer Tränen sei.

„Aber wir haben den Sommer, um uns damit abzufinden. Bevor du es weißt, werde ich dich bei Ron sehen. Und dann werden wir wieder hier sein, genauso wie wir es immer waren. Und du wirst überall auf deinen Roben meine Haare finden und Parvati wird uns beiden sagen, dass wir schnarchen und Krumm wird sich wieder überall verstecken … genauso wie immer. Genieße die Ruhepause", sagte sie.

Hermine lächelte. „Ja, ich denke, ihr beiden werdet es die nächsten paar Monate sicherlich nicht vermissen, dass meine Hausaufgabenplaner uns schreiend um sechs Uhr morgens wecken."

„Nicht für eine Sekunde", sagte Parvati, aber sie drückte Hermine kurz, bevor sie sich wieder an das Packen machte. „Pass auf dich auf."

„Du auch. Ihr beiden. Passt gut auf euch auf", sagte Hermine, drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Ihr war kalt, als sie die Stufen hinab ging, auch wenn es im Schloss nicht kälter als sonst war.

Ron und Harry warteten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie, und als sie erschien, kletterten sie schweigend durch die Porträtöffnung. Alle drei drehten sich noch einmal zur Fetten Dame um, als sie zurück an ihren Platz schwang.

„Geht weiter, Kinder, oder ihr verpasst noch den Zug", sagte sie. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen vom Weinen. Hermine fragte sich, ob es nur wegen Dumbledore oder ob sie immer etwas traurig war, wenn die Schüler verschwanden.

Harry und Ron drehten sich zu den Treppen um, aber Hermine stand noch immer gefesselt vor der Wächterin ihres Hauses.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe nie …", begann sie, „Ich habe nie nach Ihren Namen gefragt."

„Brunhilde", sagte die Fette Dame schluchzend.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Brunhilde."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Besserwisserin."

Gelächter brach aus ihr heraus, bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, es zu unterdrücken. Ihre Stimme schallte durch die stillen Korridore, hallte von den Steinwänden ab.

„Ich denke, das ist nur fair", keuchte sie letzten Endes, und wischte sich Tränen aus ihren Augen. Harry und Ron betrachteten sie leicht alarmiert. Aber so war es viel besser zu gehen – das war das Hogwarts, das sie kannte, bis unter die Decke vollgestopft mit Schülern und ihrem Gelächter. Plötzlich dachte sie an Fred und George und ihr ruhmreicher Abschied von der Schule vor ein paar Jahren. Ja, es war richtig mit einem Lachen zu gehen.

* * *

Im Zug saßen sie und Ron im Abteil der Vertrauensschüler und verspürten nicht das Verlangen die Gänge zu patrouillieren, noch jemanden zu besuchen. Sie hatten vorher gesehen, wie Harry sich ein leeres Abteil am Ende des Zuges gesucht hatte. Es war offensichtlich für sie, dass es auf sie drei hinauslief. Die Welt würde sich auf die Gesichter ihrer eigenen Familien beschränken und ihrer blinden Entschlossenheit. Niemand würde sich während ihrer Aufgabe zwischen ihnen drängen können.

Sie starrte hinaus aus dem Fenster, beobachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Letztendlich drehte sie sich um und flüsterte:

„Du wirst es deiner Familie nicht sagen, oder?"

„Nicht wohin wir gehen werden. Aber ich werde ihnen sagen müssen, dass ich nicht zurück zur Schule gehen werde. Und du?"

„Nein, es ist viel zu gefährlich. Ich habe mich noch nicht wirklich entschieden, was ich mit meiner Familie machen soll. Es scheint so", sagte sie mit einem beginnenden Zittern in ihrer Stimme, „als ob sie-"

„Hauptziele wären", beendete Ron den Satz.

„Ja. Und auch deine Familie."

„Blutsverräter sind wir. Ich weiß. Ich will sie nicht noch weiter gefährden. Nicht, dass sie es nicht verstehen würden, aber-"

„Ich weiß. Ich habe sehr viel über den Ghul auf deinen Dachboden nachgedacht", sagte sie.

Sie zog ein paar gefaltete Pergamente aus ihrer Tasche und Ron antwortete mit einem übertriebenen Augenrollen, aber beugte seinen Kopf neben den ihren und die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit einen Plan zu entwerfen, der ausgerechnet Pyjamas und Grieselkrätze enthielt.

* * *

Der Bahnhof war gefüllt mit Menschen, als sie und Ron den Zug verließen. Familien waren wie immer dort, aber diesmal gab es keine Willkommensschreie, keine Aufregung. Mütter und Väter traten einfach nur vor, schlossen ihre Kinder in besorgte Umarmungen, sammelten das Gepäck ein, nickten schweigend den anderen Familien zu und verschwanden dann. Ihre Eltern standen schweigend neben den Weasleys. Ihre Mutter umklammerte ein Stück Pergament in ihrer Hand; Hermine vermutete, dass es der Brief war, den sie ihnen geschrieben hatte, damit sie sie früher vom Bahnhof abholten.

„Geht's dir gut?", flüsterte ihre Mutter, als sie Hermine fast erdrückte.

Es gab keine Antwort, außer zu weinen, sich selbst für einen Moment zu erlauben das Kind ihrer Mutter zu sein. Nervös tätschelte ihr Vater ihr den Rücken. Hermine brach aus der Umarmung und wandte sich an Ron.

„Ich werde bald da sein", sagte sie.

Ron nickte und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre zu drücken. Sie umarmte Ginny fest, schenkte Mr. und Mrs. Weasley ein wässriges Lächeln und folgte dann ihrer Familie zu dem Gepäck, wo sie sich ihre Truhe schnappten und weiter zum Auto gingen.

Das Auto schien vollgestopft und schwer mit den Dingen, die nicht gesagt wurden. Schließlich brach ihr Vater das Schweigen.

„Also, dieser … dieser dunkle Zauberer? Er war verantwortlich für den Tod des Schulleiters?"

Hermine überlegte. „Ja", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ich dachte, du solltest in Hogwarts sicher sein!", sagte ihre Mutter. „Ich dachte, Professor Dumbledore war stärker als-"

„Das war er, Mum. Er hatte einfach nur Pech. Es wurden keine Schüler verletzt. Der Schulleiter hätte nie zugelassen, dass dies passierte."

„Aber du wirst sicherlich nicht zurückgehen. Nicht wenn du eine … Muggelgeborene bist. Hast du nicht gesagt, dieser Wahnsinnige hasst Muggelgeborene?"

„Nein, ich werde sehr wahrscheinlich nicht zurückgehen", flüsterte Hermine. Sie hatte bisher noch nicht ganz ausgearbeitet, was sie ihren Eltern sagen sollte, aber dies war eine genauso gute Erklärung wie jede andere.

Sie dachte, dass sie einen Blickaustausch zwischen ihren Eltern gesehen hatte und ihre Mutter schien unruhig auf ihrem Sitz herumzurutschen.

„Wie geht's Harry?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Ihm geht's gut. Er … nun, körperlich geht's ihm gut. Es ist ziemlich schwer für ihn."

„Er plant doch wohl nicht es mit dem Zauberer aufzunehmen, oder? Ich weiß, dass … Voldemort … seine Eltern getötet hat, aber er wird ihm doch nicht alleine nachjagen?" Selbst ihre Mutter, eine Frau, die nur sehr wenig über die Zauberwelt wusste, schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben Voldemorts Namen zu sagen. Aber da lag noch etwas anderes in ihrem Zögern. Sie hatten sich nach Harry erkundigt, aber Hermine dachte, dass sie im Grunde nach ihren Plänen fragte. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich ziemlich offenbart, ziemlich geschätzt. Ihre Eltern schienen sie gut genug zu kennen, um zu verstehen, dass sie nicht einfach dabei zusehen und zulassen würde, dass dies mit ihren Liebsten geschah.

„Ich denke, wenn die Zeit kommt, wird Harry alles tun, um Voldemort aufzuhalten", antwortete sie.

„Aber was kann das Kind schon Großartiges tun?", protestierte ihre Mutter. „Wenn Voldemort stark genug ist, um Professor Dumbledore zu besiegen, dann-"

„Harry hat einiges von Professor Dumbledore gelernt", flüsterte Hermine. Sie hatte noch immer das Gefühl, das sie nicht unbedingt von Harry sprachen.

„Aber das ist es ja—das ist nur das Lernen! Es ist gut und schön zu lernen, Hermine. Aber gewiss ist Harry nicht darauf vorbereitet, gegen solch einen Zauberer zu kämpfen. Er wird sich noch umbringen! Er hat doch auch eine Muggelfamilie, nicht? Warum verlässt er nicht für eine Weile die Zauberwelt – nicht für immer! Sieh mich nicht so an! – aber bis sich alles etwas gelegt hat-"

„Es wird sich nicht legen, Mum. Und ich werde die Zauberwelt nicht verlassen. Nicht jetzt – nicht wenn-"

„Da ist jemand im Haus, Hermine", sagte ihr Vater angespannt und sie bekam das Gefühl, dies war der Grund, warum ihre Eltern unnachgiebig wollten, dass sie ihren Zauberstab niederlegte. „Jemand, der dich sehen will."

„Wer?"

„Ein Mann—ein Zauberer. Jemand, er behauptet dich aus der Schule zu kennen. Kurz bevor wir aufbrechen wollten, ist er aufgetaucht. In so einen kleinen Citroen, genauso gewöhnlich wie du und ich. Ist schon lustig – er sieht nicht magisch aus. Aber dann auch wieder tust du es ja auch nicht."

Hermines Blut erstarrte. Sie erinnerte sich an Professor Snapes Worte zu Weihnachten. _Gewiss haben Sie erkannt, dass Sie als eine Muggelgeborene und Freundin von Potter ein besonderes Interesse für den Dunklen Lord darstellen._ Wen hatte er geschickt? Und warum hatte er nicht schon ihre Familie umgebracht, es sei denn er wartete darauf sie alle drei zusammen zu töten? Nun, es würde ihm noch leid tun, wenn es das war, was er vorgehabt hatte. Sie würde jedem Todesser einen Kampf liefern, an den er sich noch erinnern würde. Und warum hatten ihre Eltern einen unbekannten Mann alleine in ihrem Haus zurückgelassen, während sie sie abholten? Hatte er sie mit einem _Imperius_ belegt? Sie kämpfte damit, ihre Mutter in ihre Augen zu sehen. Sie sah nicht verflucht aus, aber … in ihrem Kopf begann sie zu planen. Ein Anti-Apparier-Zauber würde ihn davon abhalten zu verschwinden, aber würde sie auch darin einfangen. _Protego Horribilis_ natürlich für sich und ihre Eltern. Würde es bei Muggels funktionieren? Es gab keinen Grund, warum nicht … Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihrer Robe, die gefaltet neben ihr lag, und steckte ihn in ihren Hosenbund.

„Wie sieht er aus?", fragte sie und versucht gleichgültig zu klingen.

„Ein älterer Herr, ein wenig übergewichtig", antwortete ihr Vater. Slughorn? Er hatte immer gesagt, er würde sich auf keine Seite schlagen, aber er war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin …

„Und hat er gesagt, was er wollte?"

„Alles, was er sagte, war, dass er dich dringend sehen müsste. Er schien zu denken, du seist bereits zu Hause."

„Hermine", sagte ihre Mutter. „Ich weiß, du magst es … nun, dich in Dinge einzumischen. Und das ist gut, Schatz. Wir waren immer sehr stolz auf dich. Aber du bist doch nicht wohl Dumbledores Orden des Phönix beigetreten, oder? Denn ich denke wirklich-"

„Hat der Mann gesagt, er sei vom Orden des Phönix?"

Eine winzige Flamme der Hoffnung erwachte in ihrer Brust zum Leben. Hatte der Orden jemanden geschickt? Hatte Dumbledore doch noch Vorbereitungen für ihre Familie getroffen?

„Nein, er wollte nichts sagen, außer, dass er dich sehen muss. Wir haben ihn angeboten ihn mit zum Bahnhof mitzunehmen, aber er lehnte ab. Er schien nicht zu wollen, dass jemand von seiner Anwesenheit erfuhr – er hatte uns darum gebeten, es nicht in Kings Cross zu erwähnen. Hermine, bist du Dumbledores Gruppe beigetreten?"

„Nein, Mum. Der Orden nimmt niemanden auf, der noch in der Schule ist."

„Nun, Gott sei Dank für kleine-" begann ihre Mutter, als sie vor dem Haus hielten.

„Dad, ich dachte du hättest gesagt, er sei in einem Citroen gekommen." Hermines Blick überflog die Straße. Sie konnte kein fremdes Auto sehen. Im Grunde standen dort überhaupt keine Autos.

„Das ist komisch", sagte ihr Vater. „Nun, vielleicht ist er schon verschwunden und all die Aufregung war umsonst."

Hermine versuchte sich einzureden, dass der Zauberer, der ihren Eltern so ein Unbehagen bereitet hatte, bereits verschwunden war. Aber ihre Unruhe wuchs, als sie von Haus zu Haus blickte. Die Straße hatte etwas Verlassenes an sich. Normalerweise würde sich das Gras bewegen oder irgendwo würde sich die Post stapeln … jemand kam gerade nach Hause oder ein Kind würde im Garten spielen.

„Kommt her", sagte sie und führte ihre Eltern um das Haus herum, wo sie sich unter den Bäumen verstecken konnten, die vor ihrem Zimmer standen. Unbehaglich folgten ihre Eltern ihr.

„Hermine-", begann ihr Vater.

„Mum, Dad, hört zu. Vielleicht habt ihr recht und wer auch immer da war, ist verschwunden. Aber wie ihr schon gesagt habt – Muggels sind für Voldemort Ziele und ich will das Haus nicht betreten, bevor ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass ihr beschützt seid. Werdet ihr mir vertrauen?"

„Was hast du vor?"

„Nichts, was euch verletzten würde. Ich lege nur einen Schildzauber auf euch."

Ihr Vater und ihre Mutter tauschten besorgte Blicke aus. Ihr Vater wollte etwas sagen, aber ihre Mutter unterbrach ihn. „Also gut."

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Shirt hervor. „Protego Horribilis!" Sie überlegte und entschied sich gegen die Anti-Apparier-Zauber. Es war ein winziger Teil in ihr, zu lächerlich, um anerkannt zu werden, der hoffte, dass es Snape war, der dort drinnen auf sie wartete und sie wollte ihn nicht in dem Haus einsperren. Leise schlich sie, gefolgt von ihren Eltern, zur Tür, ihren Zauberstab hatte sie in ihrem Ärmel versteckt, aber bereit ihn zu ziehen, wenn es nötig war.

Sie öffnete die Tür. „Hallo?", rief sie. Es kam keine Antwort.

Sie wandte sich von dem Flur zum Wohnzimmer. Dort, auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, stand ein kleiner, steifer Mann mit dicken, blonden Haaren. Ein Mann mit einer runden Nase und eine mit Sommersprossen überzogene Haut. Ein Mann mit harten, schwarzen Augen, die die ihre fingen und hielten, bevor sie sprechen konnte.

„Hermine?", fragte ihre Mutter zögernd von der Türschwelle aus. Hermine hielt eine einzige Hand hoch, hielt ihre Eltern auf, aber sie konnte nicht reden. Ihr Blick war mit Snapes verankert.

„Wer war die vierte Person auf meiner Geburtstagsfeier?", flüsterte sie.

„Alastor Moody", antwortete er. Seine Stimme war etwas höher, aber sie trug dieselbe seidige Qualität, die sie kannte. „Was habe ich Ihnen zu Weihnachten geschenkt?"

_„Die Enzyklopädie der Giftpilze"_, sagte sie, ihr Blick verließ nie den seinen. Sie standen für eine Weile regungslos da und sie begann ihn, mit ihrem Blick abzutasten. Der Zauber würde die meisten Verletzungen verstecken, wenn es welche gab, aber die Art, wie er stand … schien er unverletzt zu sein.

„Geht's Ihnen gut?", würgte sie schließlich hervor und endlich begann er, auf sie zuzugehen.

* * *

Für einen Moment war er wie erstarrt, unsicher, wie sie ihn empfangen würde. Aber ihr Blick hatte sofort den seinen gesucht und er sah, dass sie ihr Versprechen gehalten hatte. Ihre rechte Hand lag noch immer auf ihrem Zauberstab, wo er unter ihrem Ärmel hervor lugte, aber sie machte keine Anstalten ihn herauszuziehen. Als sie sprach, wusste er, dass er nicht gezwungen war, sie zu verhexen. Als er einen Schritt vortrat, wurde er von einer Dankbarkeit erfüllt, die stärker war als alles, was er kannte, schon fast eine schwindelerregende Erleichterung und doch stach ihm eine augenblickliche Welle der Übelkeit entgegen. Was hatte er ihr nur angetan, dass sie ihn noch immer mit solch einem Vertrauen ansehen konnte?

Er war wie erschlagen bei dem Anblick ihrer Mutter, die hinter ihr stand, sich aber bereits zwischen sie beide stellte. Hermine war ihrer Mutter so ähnlich, dass es schon fast nervtötend war. Snape hatte das Gefühl, ihm war es erlaubt, irgendwie auf die Frau zu sehen, zu der Hermine mal werden würde und einige unbekannte Gefühle zogen an ihm, bis ihre Mutter zu sprechen begann.

„Hermine, kennst du diesen Mann?", fragte sie scharf. Genauso wie Hermine … und die Frage, warum das Mädchen nach Gryffindor sortiert worden war, wurde schnell gelöst. Ihre Mutter, nur eine Muggel, schritt schon fast wie eine Jägerin auf sie zu.

Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und umfasste den Arm ihrer Mutter. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Mum. Er ist mein Professor." Ihr Blick suchte nach seiner Erlaubnis, die er ihr mit einem leichten Nicken gab. „Es ist Professor Snape."

Ihr Vater betrat den Raum. Er war ein unscheinbarer Mann mit einem dicken, grauen Schnurbart. „Aber ich dachte Professor Snape sei … nun, du hast ihn immer beschrieben als … was ich sagen will, warum haben Sie uns nicht gesagt, dass Sie Hermines Professor sind?"

„Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich mich Ihnen aufgedrängt habe, ohne mich ausführlich vorzustellen. Wie die Dinge im Moment in der Schule stehen, sind wir alle daran gebunden, uns gegenseitig erfolgreich zu identifizieren, bevor wir miteinander reden können." Er wusste, ihre Eltern würden vermuten, dass er durch einen magischen Zwang zum Schweigen verurteilt wurde und er ermutigte diesen Gedanken. Im Grunde war er sich überhaupt nicht sicher gewesen, ob Hermine nicht die Auroren alarmieren würde, wenn sie von seiner Gegenwart in ihrem Haus erfuhr. Und er hatte Zeit gebraucht, um die Ablenkungs-Zauber zu platzieren, damit sie ungestört miteinander reden konnten.

„Entschuldigt", sagte Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht, wo meine Manieren geblieben sind. Mum, Dad, das ist Severus Snape, Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Professor Snape, das sind meine Eltern, Helen und Richard Granger."

„Mr und Mrs. Granger, es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie bereits wissen, was für eine außergewöhnliche Tochter Sie haben. Sie ist eine der klügsten Schülerinnen, dessen Vergnügen ich hatte, unterrichten zu dürfen. Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mich in Ihr Haus gelassen haben. Ich will Ihnen nicht schon wieder zur Last fallen, aber ich muss mit Hermine alleine sprechen."

Ihre Mutter zog daraufhin eine Augenbraue hoch, aber Hermine drehte sich um und sagte: „Ist schon okay, Mum", und die Frau trat einen Schritt zurück. Hermine führte ihn in ein kleines Zimmer am Ende des Hauses und schloss die Tür, verschloss und schützte sie.

„Muffliato", sagte Snape. Es war, als ob der Zauber sie erlöst hatte. Wie eine Todesfee sprang sie ihm entgegen, ihre Stimme grob und kreischend.

„Wie konnten Sie es mir nicht erzählen? Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe! Es waren Tage, bevor ich mir absolut sicher war und ich-"

Er griff nach ihren Fäusten, welche mit einer außerordentlichen Kraft auf seine Brust eingeschlagen hatten.

„Und dann tauchen Sie hier einfach auf! Und Sie sehen noch nicht einmal aus wie Sie! Hier, bei meinen Eltern! In all der Zeit habe ich nicht ein Wort von Ihnen gehört! Ich hatte Angst Sie zu kontaktieren-"

„Würden Sie sich besser fühlen, wenn ich die Maskierung aufhebe?", fragte er flüsternd. Seine Stimme war so leise und weich, dass sie erkannte, wie übergeschnappt sie sich anhören musste. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob sie sich zusammenreißen würde, aber dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel, richtete ihn auf Snape und schrie: „Finite Incantatem!"

Dort stand er vor ihr, regungslos und schweigend, bekleidet mit Muggel-Kleidung, die jetzt unglaublich unpassend waren. Seine blassen Fußknöchel wurden unter den viel zu kurzen Hosenbeinen offenbart und seine Weste hing locker um seine Mitte.

„Oh, Professor", sagte sie. „Sie sind verletzt. Warum haben Sie es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Mir geht's gut. Es ist schon einige Tage alt und es war bei Weitem nicht das Schlimmste, was ich bisher erleiden musste. Und ich weiß nicht, wann genau Sie von mir erwartet haben, dass ich es Ihnen hätte sagen sollen. Hätte ich es zwischen all den Flüchen quetschen sollen?"

Sie sah leicht beschämt aus und dann wieder wütend. „Oh nein, nicht so. So leicht kommen Sie da nicht raus. Warum haben Sie es mir nicht gesagt? Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie schlecht mir, wie verwirrt ich war, als ich es gehört habe. Ich dachte – ich meine – bei all dem, was wir – ich dachte einfach nur, dass Sie vielleicht etwas mehr-"

„Sie wissen ganz genau, dass der Schulleiter nicht gewollt hatte, dass Sie davon erfuhren-"

„Schwachsinn!", schrie sie. „Ich weiß es doch jetzt! Und ich bin noch genauso sehr, wie in Hogwarts gefährdet, gefangen genommen zu werden, also kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht mit diesem 'Doppelblind-Mist'! Warum haben Sie mir nichts erzählt?"

„Weil ich geglaubt habe, wenn Sie es wüssten, Sie versucht hätten mich aufzuhalten." Er sah sie ununterbrochen an. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit diesen merkwürdigen Sturm so direkt und ruhig wie möglich zu halten.

„Ich-", stotterte sie. „Ich—nun, ich gebe zu, das hätte ich vielleicht anfangs getan. Aber nur zu Anfang! Etwas mehr Anerkennung hätte ich schon erwartet – ich habe an Sie und Dumbledore geglaubt! Und denken Sie nicht, dass ich nicht sehe, was dies Harry angetan hat?"

„Die alleinige Tatsache, dass ich hierhergekommen bin, sollte Ihnen sagen, wie viel Anerkennung ich Ihnen gebe, Miss Granger. Und da mir Potter, seitdem er versucht hat, mich auf dem Gelände zu verfluchen, noch nicht unter die Augen gekommen ist, weiß ich nicht, was, wie Sie sagten, ‚dies Harry angetan' hat."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Oh, jetzt machen Sie aber mal einen Punkt. Wenn ich Harry gewesen wäre, hätte ich auch versucht Sie zu verfluchen. Genau genommen, wenn ich Harry gewesen wäre, wäre es mir gelungen, Sie zu verfluchen."

Er konnte nicht anders, seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Er versteckte es schnell in einem spöttischen Lächeln. Ihr antwortendes Halblächeln sagte ihm, dass die Gefahr vorbei war.

„Harry ist entschlossener als ich ihn je gesehen habe", flüsterte sie. „Er ist bereit."

„Aber Sie sind es noch nicht", sagte er.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, der Dunkle Lord ist an Ihnen interessiert."

Sie nickte, wieder bleich und er stählte sich, fortzufahren. „Er hat mich darum gebeten … das heißt, er hat mir befohlen … ich bin hier, weil er mir befohlen hat, Ihre Familie zu töten, Miss Granger."


	20. XX

**XX**

Sie schnappte weder nach Luft noch fing sie an zu weinen, sondern wurde krankhaft grau. Sie starrte ihn regungslos und schweigend an.

„Gewiss denken Sie nicht, ich-"

„Nein", sagte sie langsam. „Aber Sie haben ein enormes Risiko, um überhaupt hier zu sein, auf sich genommen, also müssen Sie irgendwas geplant haben."

„Mir ist nur eine Möglichkeit bekannt, sie erfolgreich zu verstecken", sagte er. Das war die Wahrheit. Er hatte die letzten zwei Tage mit nichts anderem verbracht, als sich zu überlegen, wie er wieder aus dieser Sache herauskommen würde, und war mit Hunderten Plänen aufgekommen, nur um sie wieder zu verwerfen.

Sie wartete. Es überraschte ihn immer wieder, wie oft Hermine einfach nur dastand, ihn beobachtete, darauf wartend, dass er sprach und er fragte sich flüchtig, ob ihre zwei kleinen Freunde jemals diese Seite an ihr gesehen hatten. Hatte es je jemand? Wieder einmal war er vor Scham fast betäubt. Ihr Vertrauen in ihm – es war nicht richtig. Es war nicht _angemessen_. Aber der Blick auf ihrem Gesicht brachte die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, wieder zurück. Er wollte ihr seinen Plan langsam verständlich machen, aber er wusste nicht wie.

„Ein Gedächtniszauber", sagte er geradewegs. „Einer, der stark genug ist, damit sie glauben, dass sie andere Menschen sind, mit anderen Hoffnungen, anderen Zielen … Wenn wir sie nur weit genug von hier wegbringen können-"

„Mich aus ihren Erinnerungen zu löschen, meinen Sie?", sagte sie und zuerst dachte sie, sie würde protestieren. „Alles über Magie, Hogwarts, sogar alles über das, was sie sind löschen … wie ein Zeugenschutzprogramm …"

Er nickte.

„Niemand könnte sie knacken", murmelte sie, „aber wären sie sicher?"

„Ich glaube, wir könnten sie gut verstecken. Mit neuen Namen, neuer Arbeit … es wäre ein Risiko, aber ich denke-"

„Es wäre ein gewaltiges Risiko, vielleicht ein zu großes. Was, wenn Voldemort irgendwie herausfindet-? Ich meine", ihre Stimme brach, aber sie schaffte es, fortzufahren. „Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, sie zu opfern. Ich kann es nicht. Aber ich kann Sie auch nicht opfern."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie über meine Situation nachdenken", sagte er. Er würde es nicht erlauben, dass sie sich wieder für ihn entschied. Er würde es einfach nicht erlauben.

„Wirklich? Nun, tut mir leid, aber das ist unmöglich."

„Hermine, das ist genau der Grund, warum ich nicht wollte, dass wir uns so nahe kommen-"

„Bitte. Versuchen Sie mir gerade zu sagen, Sie würden dieses Risiko auch eingehen, wenn es nicht meine Eltern wären?"

„Ich töte nicht die Unschuldigen."

„Verdammt noch mal! Sie wissen, dass ist nicht das, was ich meine. Ich kann genauso wenig den Gedanken ertragen, Sie noch weiter zu gefährden, wie Sie meine Eltern umbringen können."

„Der Dunkle Lord will Sie schwächen, Hermine. Hiermit will er Sie dazu zwingen unterzutauchen und Potter somit außer Gefecht zu-"

„Das weiß ich! Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber diese ganze Ehe sollte dazu dienen Sie am Leben zu erhalten, damit Sie einen Kontakt zu Harry haben. Das kann ich nicht riskieren."

„Und das ist auch der Grund, warum das hier als einziges Sinn ergibt."

„Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich einen so komplexen Vergessenszauber ausführen kann", sagte sie. Farbe war wieder in ihr Gesicht zurückgekehrt und er wusste, er hatte sie fast überzeugt.

„Ich werde es tun."

„Severus-", begann sie und er wusste, mit seinen Namen hatte sie ihre letzte Karte gespielt.

„Hermine", sagte er bestimmt. „Es ist so oder so ein Risiko. Selbst wenn Sie den Vergessenszauber ausführen, muss ich noch immer dem Dunklen Lord Beweise ihrer Tode vorlegen. Ich muss ihm immer noch was vorspielen. Auf diese Weise bleibt das Risiko ihren Verstand permanent zu schädigen am geringsten."

Sie sah ihn an und in ihrem Blick konnte er betäubende Angst, Trauer, Ergebung, Niederlage … und Hoffnung … erkennen.

„Glauben Sie, dass es einen Weg gibt … wenn wir überleben sollten … den Zauber wieder rückgängig zu machen."

„Wenn Sie überleben, dann denke ich, ja, wird es eine Chance geben, den Zauber wieder aufzuheben."

„Okay." Sie spannte ihren Kiefer auf eine Art an, die er als Entschlossenheit erkannte. „Mit dem Einverständnis, dass, wenn wir überleben, wir sie aufspüren und den Zauber entfernen werden."

Er nickte, aber das Wort ‚wir' schmerzte ihn. Warum konnte sie nicht die Tatsache akzeptieren, dass er diesen Krieg nicht überleben würde?

„Werde ich ihnen … das heißt, werden wir ihnen sagen, was wir vorhaben?"

„Denken Sie, dass wenn Sie es tun, sie es Ihnen erlauben würden?" Er beobachtete sorgsam ihr Gesicht, als er sie fragte. Ihre Antwort würde ihn einiges darüber sagen, ob sie verstand, warum er den Plan des Schulleiters für sich behalten hatte.

„Mein Vater vielleicht. Aber meine Mutter, nein." Sie schwieg, wie es ihm schien für eine Ewigkeit. „Soll ich sie erstarren lassen?", fragte sie, und obwohl sie sich nicht rührte, spürte er, dass sie die Tür öffnen wollte.

„Irgendwann. Aber zuerst gibt es noch andere Dinge, die überlegt werden müssen. Ich will, dass Sie sorgsam in Ihren Gedanken das Haus durchgehen. Sie werden nur ein paar Augenblicke haben, um das mitzunehmen, was Sie behalten wollen."

„Was heißt das?"

Er zog einen Knochen aus seiner Tasche. „Ich nehme an, Sie erinnern sich an Bartemius Crouch?"

Sie nickte stumm, ein flüchtiger Blick von Ekel kreuzte ihr Gesicht.

„Wir werden das Haus zerstören müssen, um sie davon abzuhalten, zu genau hinzusehen. Ich habe etwas, was als Leichen durchgehen könnte. Wenn es an der Zeit ist, müssen Sie schnell durch das Haus gehen. Holen Sie Ihre Schulsachen oder alles andere, was Sie … retten wollen. Verwandeln Sie es und behalten Sie es bei sich. Wir werden hinaus apparieren."

„Aber wo werden wir hingehen?"

„Sie sollten zum Fuchsbau gehen. Man erwartet Sie doch dort zu einer Hochzeit, oder nicht?"

„Ja, aber-"

„Und ich werde Ihre Eltern mit mir nehmen."

„Wohin?"

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen? Wenn man Sie fängt-"

„Ich muss es wissen", flüsterte sie. _Gutes Mädchen,_ dachte er. Vielleicht bedeutete dies, dass sie verstand, dass wenn der Krieg vorbei war, sie ihre Eltern alleine würde finden müssen.

„Ich dachte an Australien."

„Können Sie denn eine so große Entfernung Seit-an-Seit apparieren?", fragte sie.

„Ich muss es."

Diese Antwort schien ihr zu reichen. Er war ziemlich beeindruckt. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob Hermine die Beziehung zwischen Möglichkeiten und Notwendigkeiten verstand.

„Haben Sie Ihre Tasche bei sich?"

„Sie ist in meinem Gepäck."

„Von jetzt an müssen Sie darauf vorbereitet sein jederzeit aufzubrechen. Diese Tasche muss immer gepackt und bei Ihnen sein."

„Ich werde mich heute Abend darum kümmern."

„Gut. Ich habe noch etwas für Sie." Aus seinen Taschen zog er ein paar Fläschchen. „Das ist alles, was ich noch außerhalb von Hogwarts habe", sagte er und hielt sie ihr entgegen.

Sie drehte die Fläschchen in seinen Händen um. „Nein. Ich werde sie nicht nehmen. Sie brauchen sie."

„Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich noch mehr bekommen kann? Wenn Sie ein Geschäft im Wald finden sollten, das Diptam und Murtlap verkauft, bitte, verraten Sie es mir."

Sie starrte ihn finster an. „Sie müssen mich nicht so anschnauzen. Sie können nicht zurück nach Hogwarts und ich glaube wohl kaum, dass es ziemlich klug sei, mal eben bei Slug und Jiggers vorbeizuschauen. Es ist ein Kopfgeld auf Sie ausgesetzt."

Er sah sie sehr ernst an. Es gab keine Möglichkeit das zu sagen, ohne sie zu verängstigen, also wagte er es einfach. „Nicht mehr für lange. Das Blatt wendet sich, Hermine. Schon bald werde ich wie jeder andere Mensch auch durch die Straßen laufen können."

Sie zuckte zusammen, aber nahm die Fläschchen.

„Ich möchte auch noch mit Ihnen Potters Verlagerung von seinem Zuhause zum sicheren Haus besprechen."

Sie sah vollkommen kontrolliert aus. „Ist es klug, wenn wir-?"

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, es wird Momente geben, in denen wir uns beraten müssen. Das ist solch ein Moment. Dumbledores Plan war es, wie ich richtig verstehe, Potter durch den Orden in der Nacht zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag zu verlegen?"

„Soweit ich weiß, ja."

„Das muss sich ändern."

„Aber – Oh. Verstehe."

„Ja. Manchmal muss ich die Wahrheit sagen."

„Natürlich."

„Des Weiteren, glaube ich, ist der Orden nicht auf die Grausamkeit, mit der sie beobachtet und angegriffen werden, vorbereitet."

„Wenn die Nacht in Hogwarts eine Andeutung darauf war, dann sind sie es ganz sicher nicht", sagte sie.

„Ich habe eine Idee, die Potter vielleicht sicher daraus holen wird. Ich werde sie Mundungus Fletcher unterschieben."

„Mundungus? Aber warum? Niemand achtet auf ihn."

„Genau. So wird niemand auf den Gedanken kommen zu fragen, woher diese Idee kommt. Aber Sie müssen sofort darauf anspringen. Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass der Plan ausgeführt wird. Verstehen Sie das?"

„Ja. Mundungus wird den Plan dem Orden darlegen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er durchgesetzt wird."

Er schauderte. „Tun Sie das nicht."

„Was nicht?"

„Den Plan vor mir zu wiederholen. So wird es schwerer sein, ihn zu verbergen. Und es hört sich danach an, als ob ich Sie unter den Imperius gesetzt habe."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Okay. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein, nichts. Nur, dass – Ich bin erleichtert, dass Sie mich, als Sie angekommen sind, nicht angegriffen haben." Es kam einer Entschuldigung oder einem Ausdruck von Dankbarkeit in ihr Vertrauen, den er aufbringen konnte, am nächsten.

Sie wandte sich leicht von ihm ab, Richtung Tür. „Warum haben Sie es getan?"

„Weil er mich darum gebeten hat."

„Das weiß ich! Ich meine nur … was bringt es sonst noch, außer die Seiten zu wechseln? Ich bin mir sicher, es hätte bestimmt noch einen anderen Weg gegeben, um-"

„Sie haben selbst gesagt, Potter hat sich verändert."

„Ja. Aber-"

„Aus vielen Gründen", unterbrach er sie. „Nicht in alle war ich eingeweiht. Weil ein junger Mann getötet worden wäre, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte. Weil ich in einer Position sein muss, um Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu werden, damit ich die Schüler vor meinen Todesser-‚Freunden' beschützen kann. Genügen Ihnen diese Gründe? Ist es das, was Sie hören wollen?" Irgendwie schien die Wut, die in ihm aufloderte, ihn zu ersticken. Es klang alles so fadenscheinig – fadenscheinig und vermeidbar. Wie konnte er von ihr verlangen, dass sie diese Gründe akzeptierte, wenn er kaum wusste, warum er sie akzeptiert hatte?

„Severus, ich weiß, dass es sein Plan gewesen war. Sie müssen sich nicht rechtfertigen-"

„Nicht? Ist das etwa nicht, warum Sie gefragt haben?"

„Bitte. Ich wollte nur … ich wollte es nur verstehen." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um seine zu nehmen und er hatte das Gefühl absolut verstört zu sein. Vor einem Moment noch, war er bereit gewesen, mit ihr seine bittere Verwirrung zu teilen. Jetzt wollte er sie einfach nur noch küssen, bis es verschwunden, auf einem dumpfen Pochen in seinem Hinterkopf geschrumpft war.

„Dumbledore hatte nicht – er hatte sich mir nicht in allen Dingen anvertraut. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ich … Voldemort zu nahe war. ‚Von seinem Arm baumeln' hatte er es, glaube ich, bezeichnet. Er hatte einfach nur darauf bestanden, dass es notwendig war. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen mehr Antworten geben."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", sagte sie. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, einfach nur etwas zu glauben."

Wie konnte sie nur seinen Verrat mit ihrem Opfer vergleichen? Er verdiente diese Art Mitgefühl nicht. Es war besser sie einfach fortzudrücken, bevor er sie noch weiter gefährdete, sie unwiderruflich verletzte. Der Schaden war bereits viel zu groß. Er wollte sich von ihr abwenden, aber sie sprach erneut, rief ihn zurück. Immer, immer wieder, rief sie ihn zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann es sicher ist, Sie über den Ring zu kontaktieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie in Hogwarts, wann Sie alleine sind. Ich werde es nicht tun, außer im Notfall. Aber Sie – Sie sollten mich jederzeit kontaktieren. Ich hatte noch nie Probleme damit gehabt, die Jungs abzuschütteln."

Er lächelte als Antwort. „Also gut. Aber die Ringe … Ich habe Ihnen nie beigebracht, kurz zu schreiben. Da gibt es noch so viele Lektionen, von denen ich wünschte, Sie Ihnen beigebracht zu haben. Aber das ist jetzt bedeutungslos", sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er ihn lüften wollte. „Denken Sie, es ist sicher, zum Grimmauldplatz zu gehen?"

„Das Hauptquartier? Ja, ich denke, das wäre es. Natürlich ist der Orden nicht mehr dort."

„Umso besser. Niemand wird Fragen stellen. Dort gibt es ein Porträt von einem Ahn der Black-Familie, Phineas Nigellus Black. Wenn Sie können, nehmen Sie es mit sich. Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, habe ich im Büro des Schulleiters Zugang zu diesem Porträt. Er ist an den Eid des Schulleiters gebunden. Wir können durch ihn kommunizieren."

„Okay. Sobald ich wegkomme, nehme ich es mit."

Er sah sie für einen Moment an. Er wollte sich daran erinnern, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, bevor er sie zur Waise machte, von dem er wusste, dass es sie verändern würde, sie endgültig veränderte, um alleine zu sein, um kein Zuhause mehr zu haben, in das sie zurückkehren konnte. Sie sah bereits älter aus, oder vielleicht sah sie auch einfach nur erschöpfter aus. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über das widerspenstige Gewirr ihres Haares. Sie bedeckte seine Hand mit ihrer. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und nur ganz kurz, berührten seine Lippen die ihren, zogen sich zurück, bevor er sich verlor.

„Gehen Sie ins Wohnzimmer und unterhalten Sie sich", sagte sie. „Ich weiß, was ich möchte, also wird es nur einen Augenblick dauern. Wenn ich zurück zu Ihnen komme, dann können wir …" Sie verstummte.

„Dissimulo Adversus!", sagte er, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich, bevor sie weinen konnte. „Gehen Sie."

* * *

Wenn sie später an ihre Wahl zurückdachte, würde sich Hermine fragen, was um alles in der Welt sie dazu bewogen hat zu glauben, dass sie das Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, nicht ohne die Weihnachtsdekoration ihrer Mutter verlassen konnte. Von all den Dingen, die sie hätte retten können – Alben, Babykleidung, ihre Lieblingsdecke oder ein geliebtes Buch – war alles, an das sie gedacht hatte, als Snape erwähnt hatte ein paar Dinge aus dem Haus zu retten, eine große und zerlumpte Box, die in der hintersten Ecke im Schrank ihrer Mutter stand. Aber vielleicht befand sich ja auch alles, was sie wollte, in dieser Box, dachte sie, als sie einen großen Stuhl durch das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern zog. In ihr befand sich ihre Kindheit: Ornamente von Strass und Glitzer, vertrocknete Preiselbeeren, Bänder und Karten. Und für sie hielt sie vermutlich mehr Erinnerungen, als ein Fotoalbum es je tun könnte, und überspannte die Jahre vor und nach ihrer Magie. Sie kletterte auf den Stuhl, schob Schuhkartons und extra Decken zur Seite, und griff nach der Box, verwandelte sie, damit sie in ihre Tasche passte. Dann eilte sie in das Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie Snape mit einem Glas Wasser in seiner Hand steif in einen Lehnsessel sitzend fand.

„Sechzehn Jahre", sagte er, als sie durch die Tür trat.

Sie schaute zu ihrer Mutter, wollte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen lesen, wollte wissen, was sie von dem Zauberer hielt, der so müßig redend in ihrem Zuhause saß. Mochte sie ihn? Wusste sie es? Aber ein schneller Blick sagte ihr, ihre Mutter war bereits empfindungslos. Ihr Blick flog durch den Raum zu Snape, dessen Zauberstab leicht aus seinem Ärmel lugte.

„Ich hielt es für das Beste, es schnell zu erledigen", sagte er.

„Ja", stimmte sie ihm zu, obwohl sie schon gerne … nun, es war egal, was sie gerne gehabt hätte. Sie hatte nicht diejenige sein wollen, die ihren Eltern den Gedächtniszauber auferlegte. Sie würde lieber nicht in einer Welt leben, in der ihr Mann ein mordender Verräter war. In welcher sie eigentlich zugeben konnte, dass sie einen Ehemann hatte. Sie würde noch nicht einmal den Gedanken würdigen, dass sie in einer anderen Welt keinen Mann haben würde. Was brachte es schon, wenn sie in die Augen ihrer Mutter blicken wollte?

„Ich werde mit einem einfachen Gedächtniszauber beginnen", sagte er. „Dann möchte ich, dass Sie genau beobachten und zuhören, während ich den Erinnerungszauber ausführe. Sie müssen sich genau daran erinnern können, für den Fall, dass Sie ihn rückgängig machen müssen."

„Verstehe", sagte sie.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Ärmel. „Oblivate!", sagte er.

Sie dachte nicht, es sei möglich, dass ein bereits erstarrter Mensch noch leerer aussehen konnte und … endgültig war das Wort, welches ihr durch den Kopf schoss. Geschlagen. Sie waren nur noch irgendwelche Körper, genauso als wenn sie tot wären. Sie wollte schreien.

„Tun Sie etwas", flüsterte sie.

„Haben Sie sich beruhigt? Sie müssen-"

„Tu es, Severus."

Er schien zu verstehen. „Ich werde sie in einen beeinflussbaren Zustand versetzen. Ich glaube, die Muggel nennen es ‚Hypnose', auch wenn ihr Verständnis darüber nur begrenzt ist", sagte er. „Er leitet sich aus dem Imperius-Fluch ab."

Mit erschreckender Faszination beobachtete sie, wie er den Tilgzauber auf ihren Eltern anwandte, ihren eigenen Namen und Vergangenheit auslöschte. Er schlug ihnen vor, dass ihre Namen Wendell und Monica Wilkins waren und dass sie sich schon lange danach sehnten, ihr Leben von England nach Australien zu versetzen. Des Weiteren deutete er an, dass sie erst vor Kurzem in dem Ruhestand getreten und jetzt planten, ihren Traum in den kommenden Ferien in die Tat umzusetzen.

Seine Stimme dröhnte weiter und weiter, fütterte sie mit einer falschen Erinnerung nach der anderen, dachte sich mit seiner trockenen und kurz angebundenen Stimme eine Zufallsbegegnung, ein Liebeswerben, eine Hochzeit, aus. Eine Medizinkarriere für ihren Vater; für ihre Mutter ein Leben als Hausfrau. Sie hatten nie Kinder gewollt, erzählte er ihnen. Ihre Ehe war erfüllt und zufrieden stellend genug gewesen, dass es nie einen Grund gab, ihre Familie zu vergrößern. Dennoch wollten sie immer reisen. Sie hatten sich genug dafür zur Seite gelegt, flüsterte er. Genug, damit sie ihre Zeit in Australien genießen konnten, wo sie schon immer ihren Ruhestand verbringen wollten. Das war ihre Chance, wisperte er und auf ihrer Reise, würden sie sich nach einem Haus umsehen. Zurück in ihrer Heimat war alles abgeschlossen; ihnen stand es absolut frei, einfach alles zu tun. Schuldenfrei, nur sie beide, genau wie als sie geheiratet hatte, vor Karriere und Hypotheken … frei, um alles zu tun. Warum nicht umziehen? Es war kaum eine spontane Idee. Hatten sie es nicht bereits seit Jahren besprochen?

Auf makabrere Art und Weise war sie dankbar, dass er ihnen ein glückliches Leben schenkte, sie glauben ließ, dass sie zufrieden, erfüllt und Hals über Kopf ineinander verliebt, dass sie glücklich waren.

„Packen Sie", befahl er und sie flog die Treppe hinauf in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern.

„Packe!", sagte sie, wirbelte ihren Zauberstab zum Schrank. „Packe!" Die Anrichte. „Packe!" Das Badezimmer. Vor ihr schwebten die Truhen die Treppen hinunter, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Snape die Taschen ihres Vaters mit Muggel Geld vollstopfte.

„Das müssen Sie nicht-", begann sie.

„Es muss immer griffbereit sein. Sie sollen keine Fragen stellen, um nichts bitten. Hoffentlich können wir es vermeiden noch weitere Erinnerungslücken hervorzuheben. Befindet sich irgendwas in den Truhen, dass sie vielleicht an Sie erinnern könnte?"

„Ich – ich weiß nicht-"

Snape warf die Truhen auf, eine nach der anderen, durchwühlte sie. Er fand ein einziges Bild. Es war eines von Collin geschossen – ein bewegendes Bild, welches von ihr an Weihnachten gemacht wurde. Sie hatte vergessen, es ihnen überhaupt geschickt zu haben. Gott sei Dank hatte Snape es gefunden. Und dann schloss er sie fest. Ein Federleicht-Zauber auf die Truhe und er verwandelte sie zu einem Schlüsselbund, welche er in seine Taschen verstaute.

„Sind Sie bereit?"

„Fast." Sie verwandelte ihre eigene Truhe, steckte sie in ihre Tasche und hob ihre Schulroben auf.

„Ich habe noch etwas für Sie, bevor ich verschwinde", sagte Snape formell.

„Ja?"

Er überreichte ihr ein Stück Pergament. Bevor sie es lesen konnte, griff er zurück in seine Tasche und zog zwei Knochen heraus. „Drehen Sie sich um", sagte er und seine Stimme sagte ihr, dass es besser war, ihm zu gehorchen. Sie hörte einen merkwürdigen, zermalmenden Ton, als die Knochen auf den Boden flogen; er traf sie mit einem _Finite Incantatem_. „Confringo!", schrie er und die Wand hinter ihr begann in sich zusammenzubrechen.

_Wenn alles verloren ist,_ sagte es, _geh zum letzten Haus von Spinner's End, Manchester.___

Am Ende hat er sie doch nicht obdachlos zurückgelassen.

Es kostete sie alles, um es zu verbrennen.


	21. XXI

**XXI**

Snape schritt einen vom Mondlicht beleuchteten, schmalen Weg entlang. Er hatte nur selten das Herrenhaus der Malfoys von der Straße aus betreten; meistens war er immer direkt in das Haus appariert, aber die Todesser schienen paranoider denn je zu sein, gerade jetzt, wo sie unabdingbar an Macht gewannen. Voldemort bestand darauf, dass jetzt nichts mehr dem Zufall überlassen wurde; Snape hatte dem nicht widersprochen, und doch wusste er, er ging das Risiko ein, genau diese verlassene Straße hinunterzulaufen.

Eine Gestalt, verhüllt wie er selbst, apparierte auf die andere Seite des Weges. Er umfasste seinen Zauberstab fester in seiner Faust, bis er Yaxley erkannte. Sich nicht rührend, nickte er ihm zu.

Yaxley plauderte, als sie sich dem Herrenhaus näherten, und hob seinen linken Arm, um durch das Tor gelassen zu werden. Snape schreckte plötzlich auf, als sie eintraten – er schien eine äußerst vage Bewegung aus seinem Augenwinkel vernommen zu haben. Yaxley zog seinen Zauberstab, bestätigte nur, dass es eine Störung gegeben hatte. Snape drehte sich langsam um, die Härchen auf seinem Nacken prickelten, als sie sich aufrichteten. Er hob seinen Zauberstab ...

Und erkannte, er hatte kurz davor gestanden, einen Pfau zu verhexen. Ein blasser, weißer Pfau. Einige Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf, den Ersten begrub er so schnell wieder, als ob er ihn niemals gedacht hatte. Er wünschte sich, Hermine wäre jetzt hier, da er bereits ihr Lachen bei dem Anblick des aufgeblasenen Vogels hören konnte. Gefährlich, erschreckend, diese Art von Gefühlen und doch verspürte er es mehr und mehr seit er ihr Elternhaus verlassen hatte.

Zweitens, erkannte er, dass der Vogel ein Zeichen war. Lucius war aus Askaban zurückgekehrt. Die Pfauen waren unverkennbar Lucius' Werk. Sie waren genau die prüde, prahlerische, kaum verborgene Symbolik, der er so sehr bevorzugte. Drittens war der pure Hass Lucius Malfoy und der Familie der Malfoys im Allgemeinen gegenüber. Sie standen für nichts. Er hätte ihnen gegenüber mehr Respekt, wenn er zumindest glauben würde, dass sie wahrlich an den Dunklen Lord und seinen Plänen glauben würden. Er wünschte, sie würden dies nicht in seinem Haus tun.

Noch immer flankiert von Yaxley, betrat er den Salon der Malfoys und nahm auf den angedeuteten Stuhl neben Voldemort Platz. Über ihnen schwebte der regungslose Körper seiner ehemaligen Kollegin Charity Burbage. Sie war schon so gut wie tot. Snape weigerte sich aufzublicken, als er sich setzte. Offensichtlich sollte dieser Anblick sie alle verunsichern, und er würde nichts dergleichen zeigen.

„Neuigkeiten, Severus?"

_„Herr, der Orden des Phönix hat die Absicht, Harry Potter am nächsten Samstag bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit von seinem gegenwärtigen sicheren Aufenthaltsort wegzubringen."___

_„Gut. Sehr gut. Und diese Information stammt-"_

_„—von der Quelle, über die wir gesprochen haben"_, sagte Snape.

Yaxley setzte an zu unterbrechen, aber der Dunkle Lord zerquetschte seinen Protest mit einem Blick. „Und deine … Aufgabe?"

Snape zog aus seinem Mantel eine Muggel-Zeitung, öffnete sie und blätterte auf die zweite Seite und schob sie über den Tisch zum Dunklen Lord. Der Artikel beschrieb im Detail einen grausamen Raub, der in dem Tod zweier Muggel-Zahnärzte und der Zerstörung ihres Hauses endete. Muggel-Autoritäten waren ratlos und der Mörder oder die Mörder hatten keine Fingerabdrücke, keine Einbruchsspuren hinterlassen. Keine Anzeichen, wie die Beteiligten gestorben waren – ob sie umgebracht worden oder dem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen waren, da ihre Körper bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt worden sind.

Voldemort überflog die Zeitung und seine Lippen zogen sich in einem steifen Grinsen der Freude zurück. Er steckte die Zeitung in die Falten seiner Robe. Die anderen Todesser am Tisch blickten neugierig und enttäuscht, als es deutlich wurde, dass er nicht Snapes Neuigkeiten mit ihnen teilen würde.

Yaxley erholte sich zuerst und begann zu protestieren. „Aber, Herr, _Dawlish, der Auror, hat beiläufig erwähnt, dass Potter erst am Dreißigsten fortgebracht wird, in der Nacht bevor er siebzehn wird."_

Snape verzog seine Lippen in sein übliches hämisches Lächeln, erlaubte es den anderen dort die Selbstsicherheit zu erkennen_. „Meine Quelle hat mir gesagt, dass man plant, eine falsche Spur zu legen; das wird sie wohl sein."  
_

Er war erleichtert gewesen in den frühen Morgenstunden Hermines Nachricht in seinem Ring zu lesen, die ihm von dem neuen Termin erzählte. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob sie es geschafft hatte, den Orden von Mundungus' Idee zu überzeugen. Mundungus hingegen zu finden, um ihn seinen Plan aufzuzwingen, hatte sich als viel schwieriger erwiesen. Er hatte den hinterhältigen, kleinen Schleimbeutel seit Tagen gesucht, bevor er ihn letztendlich gerade in einer Muggel-Bar hat ausfindig machen können. Eine Muggel–Bar, in der er der Liebling zu sein schien. Als Snape ihn gefunden hatte, hatte er zwischen zwei leicht bekleideten und eher vollbusigen Frauen gequetscht gesessen, in einer alten, heruntergekommenen Kneipe, in der abscheuliches Gebräu von einem grinsenden Barmann serviert wurde, der ihn als Mundy bezeichnete.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des kleinen Diebes, als er Snape erkannte, war die Mühe wert gewesen. Aber Snape hatte ihn schnell zur Seite gezogen und mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegt und der Blick wurde durch ein leeres Starren ersetzt, ein Starren, welches Snape verabscheute. Mit abgrundlosem Widerwillen hatte er in einem Flüstern den neuen Termin für Potters Umzug vorgeschlagen, dass sie Vielsafttrank nehmen und den Jungen nicht tarnen, sondern so viele Duplikate wie möglich von ihm anfertigen sollten. Weiterhin hatte vorgeschlagen, dass Mundungus keinerlei Erinnerungen an ihm haben und diese Ideen, als seine eigenen ausgeben würde. Hermines Nachricht hatte bestätigt, dass die Dinge so liefen, wie er gehofft hatte.

Der Rest des Treffens war einfach nur widerwärtig gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord war dem Prunk schon immer zugeneigt gewesen, aber sein Bemühen erschienen in letzter Zeit schon fast vulgär in ihrer Zuneigung. Die Schlange glitt um seinen Hals, das Töten der Muggel-Liebhaberin … Der einzige Höhepunkt war, als der Dunkle Lord einen Zauberstab verlangte und ihn von Lucius Malfoy genommen hatte, ganz zum offensichtlichen Unbehagen und Missfallen des Mannes. Ohne Zauberstab glich Lucius einem schmollenden Teenager, dessen Eltern ihm den neusten Besen aufgrund seines unanständigen Verhaltens verweigert hatten.

Als Snape wieder in Spinners End ankam, zögerte er, kurz bevor er die Tür öffnete, wie er es jetzt jedes Mal tat, seit er törichterweise Hermine das Stück Pergament gegeben hatte. Bereits als er es geschrieben hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass er, neben den Todessern beizutreten, ein enormes Risiko eingegangen war. Sie konnte sein Geheimnis nicht weitererzählen; nein, nicht mit ihrem Mund. Aber sie könnte das Pergament direkt zu irgendwelchen Auroren bringen. Sie könnte mit einem Auror direkt vor seine Tür apparieren. Er wusste, es war dumm gewesen, und dennoch hatte er es getan. Und selbst als er es ihr überreicht hatte, wusste er, er hätte sie dazu zwingen müssen, es genau an Ort und Stelle zu lesen und es dann zu verbrennen. Aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck im Haus ihrer Eltern … ihr gequältes Gesicht, so offen … es wäre eine Beleidigung gewesen anzudeuten, dass er ihr nicht vertrauen würde, während sie dagestanden und ihm mit allem vertraut hatte.

Er stieß die Tür auf und wurde wie immer von Stille begrüßt.

* * *

Im Grunde hatte Hermine erst den Tag danach den Plan abgesichert.

„Hermine, auf ein Wort bitte." Arthur Weasley war kaum aus den Flammen und in die Küche getreten, als er sprach. Sein Gesicht war unleserlich, aber in seiner Hand hielt er eine Zeitung – eine Muggel-Zeitung. Ihr Herz sank. Sie hatte erwartet, dass dies passieren würde, aber sie hatte auf mehr Zeit gehofft. Ron hatte die Neuigkeiten, dass er im September nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gehen wird, seiner Familie noch nicht offenbart und sie wollte mit den Weasleys nicht über ihre Eltern sprechen, bis Ron selbst seine Pläne dargelegt hatte. Sie warf ihm einen bedeutenden Blick zu, als sie vom Küchentisch aufstand, wo sie für Mrs. Weasley Erbsen als Vorbereitung für das Ordentreffen am Abend geschält hatte.

Wortlos folgte sie, mit Ron dicht auf ihren Fersen, Mr. Weasley in das voll gestopfte Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus.

Mr. Weasley warf seinem Sohn einen missbilligenden Blick zu, aber schien zu erkennen, er war zu geschlagen, und streckte Hermine die Zeitung entgegen. „Du hast gesagt, deine Eltern würden verreisen", sagte er. Als sie zu ihm aufblickte, war sein Blick besorgt.

„Sir, es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht anlügen. Ich wollte ihr Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen", sagte sie. Sie schielte hinüber zu Ron. Er musste jetzt einspringen, um es zu erklären.

„Hermine, es ist nicht mein Vertrauen, um das ich mich sorge. Ich will wissen, was hier gespielt wird. Ist das wahr? Und wenn es das ist, warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt? Das ist einfach zu viel, um alleine damit fertig zu werden. Sicherlich weißt du, dass wir dich nicht wieder weggeschickt hätten."

Ist es das, was er dachte? Dass sie Angst gehabt hatte es ihnen zu sagen, weil sie fürchtete, sie würden sie nicht aufnehmen, weil sie dann erkannten, welches Risiko ihre Gegenwart darstellte? Sie fühlte sich winzig. Noch schlimmer als sie belogen zu haben, hatte sie noch nicht einmal an die Gefahr gedacht, die sie für die Weasley darstellte. Sie beherbergten eine Muggelgeborene.

„Ich – ich weiß das, Sir. Und ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar. Sie haben mich immer wie ein Familienmitglied behandelt. Ich habe es Ihnen nicht gesagt, nun, weil-"

Für einen Moment konnte sie nicht fortfahren. Was konnte sie schon sagen, damit er das, was sie getan hatte, verstehen könnte?

„Hermine, ist schon okay", sagte Mr. Weasley behutsam. „Ich verstehe, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst. Dieser Artikel ist allgemein nicht bekannt – niemand außerhalb mit Verbindungen zum Ministerium hat ihn gesehen. Es wird nicht gemeldet werden, du weißt selbst, dass die ganzen Neuigkeiten ..."

„Nein, das ist es nicht", keuchte sie. „Ich habe es Ihnen nicht gesagt, weil ..."

„Weil es nicht wahr ist", ging Ron dazwischen. _Hat auch lange genug gedauert_.

Mr. Weasley war verblüfft. „Wie bitte?" Er wedelte mit der Zeitung herum.

„Ihren Eltern geht es gut. Hermine hat sich um ihre Sicherheit gekümmert, also hat sie sie weggeschafft."

„Weggeschafft? Aber-?"

„Ich habe ihr Gedächtnis erneuert", log sie flüsternd und mit großer Reue. „Und ich habe sie weit weg von hier versteckt. Sie erinnern sich nicht mehr daran, eine Tochter zu haben oder auch nur irgendwas über Magie zu wissen. Selbst wenn Voldemort sie irgendwie finden sollte, würde er nichts aus ihnen rausgefoltert bekommen."

Mr. Weasley sank auf die abgenutzte Couch. „Aber was sollte er-?", fragte er müde.

Hermine und Ron tauschten einen weiteren Blick aus.

„Was auch immer es ist, raus mit der Sprache", sagte er deutlich mit wenig Geduld. Warum hatte sie nicht schon vorher gemerkt, wie schlimm er aussah? Sein Gesicht war blass vor Müdigkeit und abgemagerter als für gewöhnlich. Selbst sein Blick schien irgendwie stumpf.

„Dad, Hermine und ich werden nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gehen."

Mr. Weasley saß schweigend da. Er schien sie beide von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern.

„Es ist Harry", sagte Hermine. „Er hat einen Auftrag. Von Dumbledore. Und wir werden ihm dabei helfen. Meine Eltern … sie wussten nicht mehr darüber, als Sie es tun. Aber sie wussten viel über Harry, über seine Geschichte und ich dachte nicht-"

„Du dachtest nicht", wiederholte er flüsternd, aber es lag kein Gift in seinen Worten. Er seufzte. „Es ist sehr mutig, was du getan hast, Hermine. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es gewesen sein musste." Sie schwiegen einen Moment, und die Last von dem, was sie in Gang setzen würden, hing schwer in der Luft. „Deine Mutter wird dich umbringen, Ronald."

„Ich weiß, aber, Dad-"

„Ich darf es nicht wissen, oder? Was ihr tun werdet?"

Ron senkte seinen Blick und Hermine wünschte sich, ihn trösten zu können. Er war fast am Zittern. Aber sie war Mr. Weasley unglaublich dankbar, dass er nicht widersprach, dass er im Grund so darüber sprach, als ob es bereits entschieden war.

„Nein."

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du deiner Mutter sagen wirst?"

„Nur jeden einzigen Augenblick der letzten Woche über."

„Ich wünschte, du wärst zu mir gekommen."

„Ich wollte nicht ... ich will nicht ... dass ihr denkt, dass ich euch angreifbar zurücklassen würde. Nicht mehr als ihr es so schon seid. Hermine und ich haben uns was überlegt, was ihr sagen könnt, wenn ich nicht wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehe. Ich wollte es euch nicht sagen, bevor ich mir nicht sicher war, dass es funktionieren würde, aber wir haben Probleme und-"

Mr. Weasley stand auf und umarmte schnell seinen Sohn. Hermine hatte Ron noch nie weinen gesehen, noch nicht einmal, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren, nicht während Dumbledores Trauerfeier, aber bei dem Anblick seines zitternden Rückens, wie seine Atmung stockte, musste er in die Brust seines Vaters weinen. Unbeholfen stand sie einfach nur da, bis Mr. Weasleys Arm sich ausbreitete und sie mit in die Umarmung schloss.

„Erzählt mir von eurem Plan, und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Egal, was deine Mutter sagen wird, Ron, sie wird stolz auf dich sein. Du bist ein guter Mensch."

Ron begann noch härter zu zittern und Hermine spürte Tränen in ihre Augen stechen. Sie wollte einfach nur ihren eigenen Vater haben.

* * *

Die Mitglieder des Ordens begannen kurz vor dem Abendessen einzutreffen, apparierten direkt in die Lichtung, genau, wie sie es bei ihrer Ankunft getan hatte. Die Zwillinge, Ron und Hermine würden die Ankömmlinge durch die Schutzzauber in das Haus führen. Remus und Tonks trafen als erste ein, Tonks mit ihren elektrisch pinken Haar und hielt fest an Remus Hand fest, als ob sie nicht vorhatte, ihn noch einmal aus den Augen zu verlieren. Sie wedelte mit ihrer linken Hand vor Hermines Gesicht herum, aufgelöst in einem ihr sehr unüblichen Gekicher, als Hermine ihren Verlobungsring anstarrte.

„Er gehörte meiner Mutter", sagte Remus grimmig. Fred und George übernahmen die Führung und schleuste sie in das Haus.

Moody erschien als Nächster, und bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, dass sie ihn nehmen würde, sagte er: „Miss Granger?", und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

An Moodys Seite zu laufen war schwierig, da er weniger schritt als humpelte, aber Hermine war dankbar für die Möglichkeit mit dem mürrischen und vernarbten, alten Zauberer alleine zu reden.

„Ich habe die Zeitung gelesen", knurrte er mit seiner merkwürdigen, leisen Stimme. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben von unserem Freund gehört."

Sie nickte und sammelte all ihren Mut. „Sir, haben Sie es gewusst?"

„Gewusst, dass er ihn umbringen wird? Sie haben es mir nicht direkt gesagt, wenn es das ist, wonach Sie fragen. Aber ich hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung von dem, was passieren würde. Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie es nicht erkannt haben, Miss Granger. Vielleicht sind Sie ja doch nicht so schlau, wie alle behaupten. Ich dachte, der alte Mann hatte es am Abend ihres Geburtstages ziemlich deutlich gemacht. Ich dachte, das war der Grund warum … Sie diese Entscheidung getroffen haben."

Seine Worte stachen auf sie ein, aber Hermine erkannte die Wahrheit hinter ihnen. Warum hatte sie es nicht vermutet? Im Nachhinein war es ziemlich einleuchtend, was Dumbledore versucht hatte ihr zu sagen.

„Egal was es gewesen war", sagte er, „ich konnte an diesem Abend sehen, dass Sie ihre Finger mit im Spiel hatten. Mutig von Ihnen. Aber Sie sollten noch an Ihrer Schauspielkunst arbeiten, junge Dame. Ich hätte gedacht, unser Freund hätte ihnen das beigebracht."

„Ja, Sir", war alles, was sie schaffte zu sagen.

„Das Ministerium steht vor dem Umbruch", sagte Moody, als sie die Tür erreichten. „Bevor wir es wissen, werden die Todesser das Sagen haben. Sie haben Ihre Abmachung eingehalten, Miss Granger, so viel steht fest. Wenn Sie möchten, könnte ich die Aufzeichnungen zerstören."

„Nein", brach es aus ihr heraus, bevor sie Zeit hatte zu denken, bevor sie sich selbst stoppen konnte.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. In Ordnung. Aber denken Sie an ... Ihr Schauspiel."

„Ja, Sir."

„Also schön", sagte er und entließ ihren Arm, humpelte in die Küche hinein. „Was riecht hier so gut, Molly? Ich bin am Verhungern."

Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zur Lichtung, in ihrem Kopf kreisten ihre Gedanken. Hätte sie ihm gestatten sollen die Aufzeichnungen ihrer Ehe zu löschen? Würden die verbindlichen Zauber zwischen ihnen halten, wenn sie es täte? War es überhaupt wichtig? Es war nur ein Stück Pergament und ein Zauber. Es war doch nur … aber auf eine Weise, die sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte, war es ihr verdammt wichtig. Snape war die einzige Familie, die sie jetzt noch hatte, ihr einziges Zuhause, der einzige Mensch, der noch ihr Geheimnis teilte. Wenn ihre Ehe annulliert werden würde, würde er dann so schnell aus ihrem Leben verschwinden, wie er eingetreten war?

Und dennoch, wenn die Todesser das Ministerium übernahmen, würde Moody nicht mehr in der Position sein, ihre Aufzeichnungen noch weiter zu verbergen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, sollte, wegen ihren törichten Verlangen, Snape etwas passieren. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was die Jungs, die Weasleys – die noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt hatten, als sie zwei Wochen zu früh aufgetaucht war und sie dennoch mit all ihrer Liebe aufgenommen hatte – von ihr denken würden. Sie entschied, dass sie noch einmal mit Moody sprechen und ihre Entscheidung bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ändern würde.

Sie ging an Ron vorbei, welcher gerade Hagrid in das Haus führte und beobachtete, wie George mit Kingsley Shacklebolt aufschloss, welcher gerade erschienen war. Hermine nahm den Arm von Dädalus Diggle, welcher seinen pinken Hut schwungvoll abnahm, als er sie sah und stoppte, um ihn zum Treffen zu begleiten.

Fred kehrte als Letzter gefolgt von Mundungus Fletcher in die Küche zurück. Mundungus sah ziemlich verwirrt aus, eine Emotion, die ziemlich merkwürdig in seinem aufgeblähten Gesicht, wirkte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ganz und gar nicht hier sein wollte, und dennoch schien ihn etwas dazu zu bewegt zu haben.

Sobald der letzte Bissen von der dunklen Torte getan worden war, platzte es aus ihm heraus, nicht mehr in der Lage es noch länger für sich zu behalten.

Seine Worte, getrübt durch den reichlich fließenden Wein, um ehrlich zu sein, kamen wie ein Säuseln über seine Lippen. „Also, ich habe über die Verlegung von Harry nachgedacht ..."

Er wurde abrupt von Molly Weasley unterbrochen, die Ginny in ihr Zimmer verbannte.

Trotzig blieb Ginny auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen. „Warum kann ich nicht bleiben? Habe ich nicht genau wie jeder andere hier das Recht dazu zu wissen, was los ist?"

„Ginerva, du bist noch nicht volljährig", sagte Mrs. Weasley und starrte Ron und Hermine an, als ob sie es von ihnen äußerst anmaßend fand, dass sie bereits erwachsen waren.

„Molly-", begann Mr. Weasley.

„Nein. Ich habe bereits all meine Söhne hergegeben", sagte sie, ihre Stimme den Tränen alarmierend nahe. Ihr Blick flog über den Tisch. Es saß eine übermäßig große Anzahl von Rotschöpfen dort. „Ich werde nicht noch meine Tochter hergeben. Nicht, wenn es absolut notwendig ist."

Es breitete sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen aus, bis Ginny nachgab und den Raum verließ, auch wenn Hermine vermutete, dass sie, bevor auch nur ein paar Sätze gesprochen werden konnte, sie sich ein paar von Freds und Georges Langziehohren ausleihen würde.

„Okay, also, wie ich bereits gesagt habe", begann Mundungus. „Ich habe gedacht, jetzt, wo Snape weg ist, ist es vielleicht nicht so 'ne tolle Idee Harry an seinen Geburtstag zu verlegen."

„Ja, wir sind uns bereits einig darüber, dass der Zeitpunkt ...", begann, Kingsley, aber Mundungus ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Nein, hört mal zu. Sie werden es wissen – und ich verwette mein Gold darauf, dass sie wissen werden, dass wir es wissen." Mrs. Weasley schnaubte leicht, vermutlich zweifelnd, dass Mundungus überhaupt irgendwelches Gold besaß, welches er verwetten konnte. „Sie werden vor dem Haus kampieren, in dem er sein wird, oder nicht? Beobachtend, wartend. Wir werden einen besseren Plan brauchen, als den, den wir jetzt haben."

„Ja, wir erkennen das Problem", sagte Kingsley knapp.

„Nun, ich habe nachgedacht. Was wäre denn, wenn wir mehr als einen Harry hätten?"

Remus verdrehte seine Augen und wandte sich an Hestia Jones. „Hast du das Haus für die Dursleys gesichert?", fragte er.

Aber Moody, wie Hermine zufrieden bemerkte, blickte nachdenklich zu Mundungus hinüber. „Mehr als einen Harry", knurrte er abwägend.

„Ihr wisst schon, etwas Vielsafttrank für ein paar Leute, die dann so aussehen wie er – sie würden nicht wissen, wen sie verfolgen sollten!"

Das schien die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem zu erlangen.

„Wisst ihr, das könnte funktionieren", sagte Mr. Weasley langsam.

„Aber wer auch immer wie Harry aussehen würde …", begann Mrs. Weasley, „würde in schrecklicher Gefahr sein." Hermine wusste, sie sorgte sich um ihre Söhne, die sich sicherlich als Freiwillige melden würden.

„Mehr als wir jetzt schon sind?", sagte George und deutete mit seiner Gabel auf die Familienuhr der Weasleys. Alle Hände standen, wie schon seit Monaten, auf ‚_Tödliche Gefahr'._

„Er hat recht, Mum", sagte Fred. „Wichtig ist Harry in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ohne Harry hätten wir schon längst unsere Sachen packen können, oder nicht?"

„Wir bräuchten Freiwillige", sagte Moody. „Mindestens sechs, die sich als Harry ausgeben, damit es sich auch lohnt und sieben Mal Geleitschutz. Ich könnte genug Vielsafttrank besorgen."

„Ich werde es machen", sagte Hermine.

„Und ich", gefolgt von Ron.

„Nein! Ihr seid zu jung. Ihr wisst nicht, was ihr aufs Spiel setzt", ging Mrs. Weasley dazwischen.

„Doch, weiß ich", flüsterte Hermine. „Ich bin Muggelgeborene. Wenn Voldemort an Harry herankommt … werde ich schon bald oder für den Rest meines Lebens auf der Flucht sein. Da sterbe ich lieber kämpfend. Und wir müssen es sein, oder etwa nicht? Es gibt nicht genug von Ihnen, um Harry und den Geleitschutz zu spielen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie erwarten, dass Harry den größten Schutz bekommt, den wir haben. Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass es richtig aussehen würde, sollte ich versuchen Harry zu verteidigen-"

„Wir sind auch dabei", sagte Fred bestimmt.

Mrs. Weasley sah mörderisch aus.

„Ich werde es tun", sagte Fleur Delacour unerwartet, bevor Mrs. Weasley noch etwas sagen konnte. Hermines Kopf flog in ihre Richtung, um die hübsche silberhaarige Hexe anzustarren, die stolz neben ihrem Verlobten saß. „Das ist wichtisch, nicht wahr? Vielleischt das Wicht'ischste was wir tun. Isch werde 'elfen."

Hermine verspürte wieder das merkwürdige Stechen von Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie hatte die Zwillinge und Ron erwartet. Aber manchmal kam Hilfe von den unerwarteten Orten. Sie kannte Fleur Delacour nicht besonders gut, aber plötzlich wusste sie, sie würde sterben, um sie zu beschützen.

„Wir brauchen noch einen", sagte Moody.

Niemand sprach.

„Mundungus?", sagte er bestimmt. „Es war immerhin deine Idee."

„Oh, nein, ich denke nicht … das ist, ich wäre lieber ein Beschützer, wenn es möglich-"

„Schwachsinn", sagte Moody ernst. „Wie Miss Granger bereits sagte, sie werden erwarten, dass die stärksten Mitglieder des Ordens den Begleitschutz darstellen. Also, Dung, Miss Granger, Miss Delacour, und Ron, Fred und George Weasley werden Harry darstellen." Mrs. Weasley sah so aus, als ob sie sich jeden Augenblick übergeben würde. „Natürlich werde ich ein Beschützer sein. Wir brauchen noch sechs weitere."

Bill, Remus, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley und Hagrid meldeten sich augenblicklich freiwillig.

„Wir werden ihn nächste Woche umsiedeln. Samstag. Jeden zu einem anderen Ort. Dann werden wir mit einem Portschlüssel hierhin zurückkehren. Pius Thicknesse ist nicht länger auf unserer Seite, was bedeutet, die normalen Reisewege sind nicht mehr möglich. Ich werde mich darum kümmern ..."

Das Treffen verlief weiter auf dieser Schiene, als die Mitglieder ihre Familien als sicheren Unterschlupf anboten. Man beschloss sich jeden Abend bis zum nächsten Samstag zu treffen. Es musste noch so viel getan werden – die Zauber auf die Unterschlüpfe, den Vielsafttrank; Wege des Transportes (Mr. Weasley hatte angeboten Sirius fliegendes Motorrad für Hagrid mit weiteren Zaubern zu belegen); Roben in Harrys Größe und Brillen wurden an die Blender verteilt; den Unterschlupf für die Dursleys zu sichern.

Hermine schlief fast im Stehen ein, als sie sich endlich auflösten. Sie schlich in ihr Zimmer, welches sie sich mit Ginny teilte. Ihre Freundin lag voll bekleidet, tief schlafend quer auf ihrem Bett, mit den Langziehohren noch fest an ihr Ohr gedrückt. Hermine nahm es ihr vorsichtig ab und rollte sie zusammen. Spontan warf sie sie in ihre Tasche, die bereits mit ihren und Rons Sachen gepackt war. Vielleicht sollte sie noch mal mit Fred und George über ein paar Dinge sprechen … Peruanisches Dunkelpuder … vielleicht sogar etwas Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien …

Sie zwängte sich langsam an Ginnys Bett vorbei, um in ihr Eigenes zu klettern und zog ihre Notizen unter der Matratze hervor. Sie entrollte die Liste, die sie für diese Woche gemacht hatte. Neben ‚Rons Familie erzählen' platzierte sie einen Haken. Sie hakte auch ‚Mundungus Plan unterstützen' und ‚Sicherstellen, dass das Datum der Umsiedlung geändert wird' ab. So verblieben auf der Liste noch ‚Ghoul verwandeln', ‚Harrys Sachen packen' und ‚Freund auf dem Laufenden halten".

Sie hakte auch den letzten Punkt ab und versicherte sich noch mal, dass Ginny fest schlief, bevor sie ihren Ring mit dem Zauberstab berührte.

_Nächsten Samstag. Alle gehen_, sandte sie. Und wünschte sich, sie könnte ein _,Wie geht's Ihnen?,_ hinzufügen.

Auf der Liste, die sie an ihrem Herzen trug, stand noch immer unerfüllt an erster Stelle ‚Phineas Nigellus Black Porträt holen'.


	22. XXII

**XXII**

Die Nacht war kalt. Hoch oben auf seinem Besen kreiste Severus über Surrey, gefolgt von den anderen verhüllten und mit Kapuzen versehenen Todessern. Auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass all ihre Blicke auf ein einziges Haus unter ihnen gerichtet waren. Das unscheinbare Gebäude glich jedem umstehenden Haus. Es hatte dieselbe Dachlinie, denselben rechteckigen Vorgarten. Der einzige Unterschied waren die Petunien, die am Bürgersteig gepflanzt worden waren. Es wäre in diesen einen Moment mit nur einem Blick unmöglich zu wissen, dass sich im Inneren vierzehn Hexen und Zauberer befanden, um einen verzweifelten Plan zu verfolgen. Seinem verzweifelten Plan.

Immer wieder hatte er diese Woche die Stelle umkreist. Er redete sich ein, dass es nicht deshalb war, weil er Hermine nicht vertraute, sondern weil sie vielleicht ihm nicht traute. Es bestand noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass sie ihm das falsche Datum gegeben hatte. Aber heute Abend hatten sie gesehen, wie Hestia Jones und Dädalus Diggle die Muggels weggebracht hatten. Sie hatten, natürlich getarnt, aus den Wolken die Ankunft der Ordensmitglieder beobachtet. Snape wusste, sie hatte ihr Wort gehalten. Für einen kurzen Moment flog er etwas tiefer. Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen, was sich im Inneren abspielte.

Snape war nervös. Er wusste, dieser Plan war die richtige Entscheidung. Er konnte an keine andere Möglichkeit denken Potter sicher zu überführen, aber genau darin lag auch für sie alleein enormes Risiko. Er wusste genauso wenig wie jeder andere der Todesser, welcher der Harrys der echte war – unmöglich ihn zu identifizieren und zu beschützen. Und genauso unmöglich Hermine zu beschützen. Er hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass seine Gryffindor sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, um Harry zu verkörpern. Es war vermutlich das Beste, dachte er. Wenn er wusste, welchen Harry sie verkörperte, dann würde er der Todesser sein wollen, der sie verfolgte und sein Risiko heute Abend entlarvt zu werden, war schon groß genug, selbst ohne den Impuls seine Frau zu beschützen.

Er fegte an der Rückseite des Hauses vorbei, als die Hintertür aufflog und sieben Harry Potters und ihre Begleiter in die Nacht stürzten. Er fokussierte sich auf ihre Transportmittel, obwohl es ziemlich schwierig war, sich vernünftig zu konzentrieren, wenn so viele Todesser auf einmal anfingen, zu schreien und herumzufegen. Er spürte, wie ihr Fahrtwind ihn durch die Luft stieß.

„Sieben von ihnen!"

„Welcher von ihnen ist der Echte?"

„Der bei Moody! Wir haben gehört, dass er bei Moody sein würde!"

„Das ist ein Trick! Snape! Welchen von ihnen sollen wir folgen?"

Wenn er raten müsste, würde er sagen, dass Potter auf einem der Besen war, mit Hermine auf einen Thestral oder auf dem fliegenden Motorrad. Er wusste, dass sie das Fliegen auf einem Besen verabscheute. Andererseits konnte genau dies eine falsche Fährte sein…

Es gab keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Plötzlich flogen sie los hinauf in die Luft. Die Todesser schossen auf sie zu, ließen ihren Tarnzauber verschwinden. Zuerst war alles im Chaos – Snape konnte nichts außer schwarzen Mänteln und grünen Lichtern ausmachen … und da waren die Schreie. So viele Schreie.

„Genug jetzt!", bellte Snape. „Zieht euch zurück, sucht euch ein Paar aus und verfolgt sie! Wenn ihr euch sicher seid, den richtigen Potter zu haben, ruft den Dunklen Lord. Aber NICHT VORHER! Tötet die Begleiter, wenn ihr es schafft, aber lasst Potter für unseren Herren!"

Als sich die Todesser zurückzogen, wählte Snape den Potter bei Lupin, aus keinem besseren Grund, weil er einfach am nächsten war und verfolgte ihn. Er konnte Dolohov neben sich aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus sehen. Lupin riss seinen Besen in dem Moment, in dem Dolohov beschleunigte, scharf nach unten, wodurch sich Lupin beinahe direkt unter dem Todesser befand. Snape ließ sich erneut zurückfallen. Er wollte eine klare Sicht auf alle Mitspieler haben, bevor er anfing zu feuern.

* * *

Hermine klammerte sich an Kingsleys Rücken, als sich vom Boden abstießen und der Thestral mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit und Kraft hinauf zu den Wolken schoss. Bevor der Flug sich überhaupt beruhigen konnte, war die Luft gefüllt mit Todessern, die sich nach und nach enttarnten. Sie duckte sich automatisch und begann, mit Kingsley als Schild, mehrere Schockzauber in die schwarze, gesichtslose Masse zu feuern. Hermine wusste nicht, was ein Schockzauber mit jemanden auf einen Besen anrichtete, aber umgeben von einem Hagelschauer aus Flüchen, kümmerte es sie recht wenig.

Die grünen Blitze waren schon fast zu grell. Sie sah, wie einer, nur um wenige Zentimeter ihren linken Fußknöchel verfehlte. Sie hörte verwirrte Schreie von den Ordensmitgliedern und sie konnte entfernt Harry hören, wie er Hagrid anflehte wieder umzukehren. Die Kapuze von einem der Todesser flog zurück und enthüllte einen großen, blonden Mann, den sie auch in Hogwarts, in der Nacht, in der Dumbledore starb, gesehen hatte. Plötzlich ein Gesicht zu sehen, wo vorher nichts als Schwärze gewesen war, verdeutlichte ihr, dass sich Menschen unter diesen Roben befanden. Snape könnte irgendwo dort draußen sein. Sie hörte auf zu feuern, blickte sich hektisch um. Kingsley zog die Zügel scharf nach links und der Thestral, welcher stark keuchte, drehte plötzlich ab. Hermine lehnte sich in die Bewegung, ihre Fäuste – Harrys Fäuste – weiß angelaufen von ihrem verzweifelten Versuch sich an Kingsleys Robe festhalten.

Sie hörte eine Stimme – allen Anschein nach Snapes, aber in all der Verwirrung und dem Rauschen des Windes, war es ihr unmöglich es genau zu wissen – die den Todessern befahl, sich aufzuteilen. „Sucht euch ein Paar aus und verfolgt sie!", befahl die Stimme. Hermine drehte sich so weit, wie sie es wagte, um und sah wie Hagrid und Harry nach Westen verschwanden. Noch während sie beobachtete, schoss das Motorrad nach vorne und eine feste Ziegelmauer schien sich aus dem erschöpften Auspuff zu bilden. Einige Todesser ließen sich mit einem Male fallen, um die Mauer zu vermeiden. Sie konnte noch immer leicht zu ihrer Rechten Remus mit George sehen, aber Bill und Fleur waren verschwunden und sie hatte seit dem Beginn des Kampfes Moody und Mundugus aus den Augen verloren. Die beiden waren unverzüglich umzingelt gewesen. Vielleicht, weil Moody ursprünglich dafür eingeteilt gewesen war Harry von den Dursleys wegzubringen; vielleicht glaubten die Todesser immer noch, dass man nur Moody Harrys Sicherheit anvertraute. Jedenfalls vermutete sie, dass sie wieder zurückgekehrt oder in Richtung Osten verschwunden waren, weit außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes.

Fünf Todesser hatten sich sie und Kingsley ausgesucht. Sie wollte keinen von ihnen verfluchen, bis sie nicht genau wusste, wer sie waren, aber ihr blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit und dann würde sie keine andere Wahl mehr haben, da drei von ihnen rote und grüne Schüsse unaufhörlich auf Kingsley abfeuerten. Niemand schoss auf sie. Zuerst dachte sie, dass Snape sie vielleicht zurückhielt, bis sie erkannte, dass sie nur verschont wurde, weil die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie der echte Potter war und der Dunkle Lord selbst Potter erledigen wollte. Dies sandte einen Schauer des puren Entsetzens durch sie hindurch. Sie hoffte, dass Hagrid und Harry bereits weit, weit weg waren.

Der Wind schien sie geradezu zu beißen, als sie immer schneller wurden und sie war dankbar dafür, da es ihr half, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Die Todesser legten ebenfalls an Tempo zu, als sie ihnen nachjagten. Einer schaffte es neben sie und zielte auf Kingsley.

„Stupor!", schrie sie und der Schockzauber traf den Todesser mitten in die Brust. Er fiel von seinem Besen und einer seiner Verfolger ließ von seiner Jagd ab, um nach ihm zu tauchen.

Die verbleibenden drei Todesser fielen für einen Moment zurück, vermutlich um sich neu zu gruppieren. Sie blickte von der einen zu der anderen Seite und in der Ferne konnte sie Lupin und George ausmachen, wie sie weiterhin in Richtung Osten mit einigen Todessern flohen. Eine Kapuze flog zurück und sie erkannte Snape, sein schwarzes Haar peitschte im Wind, seine lange, krumme Nase beugte sich fast bis zu seinem Besen hinunter und sah für jedermann wie ein riesiger Raubvogel aus. Er hob seinen Zauberstab ...

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde augenblicklich auf die Todesser um sie herum gezogen, welche sich anscheinend nicht neu gruppiert hatten, sondern auf ihre Unaufmerksamkeit gehofft hatten. Sie waren umzingelt.

Kingsley schrie sie an. „Wenn ich getroffen werde, dann musst du auf dem Thestral bleiben! Versuch mich nicht zu retten! Geh zu einem der Unterschlüpfe!"

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und in einem sausenden Bogen, feuerte sie stumm eilig so viele Schockzauber, wie sie konnte. Die Todesser hüpften und wichen ihnen mühelos aus. Kingsley tat alles, was er konnte, um den verängstigten Thestral unter Kontrolle zu halten, der jetzt verzweifelt versuchte wieder auf den Boden zu fliegen. Ihre Knie drückten schmerzhaft in die sich hebenden Seiten. Glücklicherweise wurde es durch die abgehakten, unkontrollierten Bewegungen der Bestie schwieriger sie zu treffen. „Sectumsempra!", kreischte sie verzweifelt und hörte den antwortenden Schrei des Todessers. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Hatte sie gerade eben jemanden getötet?

Sie verloren rapide an Höhe. Hermines Herz schlug ein rasendes Tattoo gegen ihre Rippe. Die beiden verbleibenden Todesser flankierten jetzt etwas, etwas, was wie eine gigantische Fledermaus aussah, eine Fledermaus mit einem Schlangengesicht, die in einem rasanten Tempo auf sie zugeflogen kam und in einer ausgemergelten Hand hielt es einen Zauberstab direkt auf sie gerichtet.

„Kingsley!", schrie sie. Voldemort. Das war Voldemort. Ihr Verstand schrie und plapperte. Wie machte er das? Es war einfach nicht möglich. Er flog.

„Halt dich fest, Hermine! Wir sind fast da!"

Plötzlich zog sich Voldemort zurück.

„Das Schlammblut", hörte sie ihn zischen. „Macht mit ihr, was ihr wollt." Und er flog zurück in den sternenübersäten Himmel. Die zwei Todesser setzen ihre Jagd fort. Sie fielen – fielen so unglaublich schnell – aber die Todesser holten auf. Ihre Kapuzen wurden zurückgeschleudert; sie konnte jetzt ihre von Hunger verzerrten Gesichter erkennen...

Sie war wie erstarrt, sah dabei zu, wie sie aufholten, wusste, dass die Todesser jetzt hinter ihr her waren, dass sie sich jetzt nicht mehr um Kingsley bemühen würden. Ihr Zauberstab zitterte in ihrer Hand. Plötzlich drehte sich Kingsley um und sein über die Schulter geworfener Schockzauber, verfehlte nur knapp einen der Todesser. Hermine blickte hinunter und sah, dass sie sich dem Boden viel zu schnell näherten.

„Kingsley!", kreischte sie erneut, gerade als das Thestral unelegant wie ein Haufen in einen fremden Garten landete.

Hermine schrie, überzeugt, dass die Todesser gleich bei ihnen sein würden. Sie stolperte auf ihre Füße, wich zum Haus zurück, neben dem sie gelandet waren, und zog ihren Zauberstab. Als Kingsley aufstand, verhexte sie ihn beinahe.

„Schon gut, Hermine. Wir haben es geschafft."

„Wo sind wir?"

„In meinem Garten. Schon gut. Senk deinen Zauberstab. Sie können uns nicht hierher folgen."

„Sie glauben ... Glauben Sie, dass der Zauber halten wird?"

„Das sollte er. Andernfalls würden sie schon längst hier sein. Schnell, der Portschlüssel!" Er hielt einen verbogenen und verrosteten Kleiderbügel hoch, den er gerade aus dem Gebüsch gezogen hatte.

„Aber der Thestral!"

„Wir werden Hagrid danach schicken. Komm schon! Wir müssen jetzt los!"

Gerade als ihre Finger den Draht berührten, begann es zu leuchten und sie hatte das Gefühl, jemand anderes würde ihren Bauch kontrollieren, und versuchte ihn ihr durch ihren Hals herauszuziehen. Es war fast genauso schnell, wie es begonnen hatte, auch wieder vorbei und sie stolperte auf den Vorgarten der Weasleys. Harry kam auf sie zu gerannt und sie fiel in seine Arme.

„Dir geht's gut", flüsterte sie.

Kingsley richtete seinen Zauberstab erst auf Lupin und dann auf Harry, fordernd, dass sie sich identifizierten. _„Jemand hat uns verraten! Sie wussten es, sie wussten von heute Abend."__  
_

Hermines Gesicht brannte in der Dunkelheit.

_„Sieht ganz so aus", erwiderte Lupin, „aber offenbar war ihnen nicht klar, dass es sieben Harrys geben würde."__  
_

_„Schwacher Trost"_, fauchte Kingsley, doch für Hermine war es durchaus ein großer Trost. „_Wer ist sonst noch zurück?"__  
_

_„Nur Harry, Hagrid, George und ich"_, antwortete Lupin.

Hermines Ring begann zu brennen, doch sie konnte ihn nicht vor Harry und den anderen abziehen. Die Wärme breitete sich in ihrer ganzen Hand aus, beißend und scharf, aber es beruhigte sie nichtsdestotrotz. Snape hatte den Kampf überlebt.

Sie zauberte einen stummen Impervius-Zauber auf ihre Hand.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, nein. Nur eine leichte Schürfwunde, als wir gelandet sind. Du?"

„Mir geht's gut. Aber George hat ein Ohr verloren."

_„Ein was-?", fragte Hermine mit schriller Stimme. __  
_

_„Snapes Handschrift", sagte Lupin.  
_

Hermine blieb nicht, um Harrys aufgebrachte Antwort mit anzuhören. „Entschuldigt mich", murmelte sie und eilte durch das Haus. Flüchtig grüßte sie Mrs. Weasley, als sie ins Badezimmer flüchtete. Sobald die Tür hinter ihr verschlossen war, riss sie den Ring von ihrem Finger.

_Unfall,_ stand dort geschrieben. _Warst du es?__  
_

_George, _schrieb sie zurück. _Abgeschnittenes Ohr. Alles okay.__  
_

_Gott sei Dank,_ war die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam.

Sie presste den Ring gegen ihre Brust und schloss ihre Augen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gestanden hatte und den Göttern, die gerade da waren, ihre Gebete des Dankes und des Flehens darbot. _Danke, dass ich lebe. Danke, dass er sicher ist. Bitte schick Ron und die anderen in einem Stück nach Hause. Bitte beeil dich. Bitte schicke uns ein Zeichen. Danke für Harry. Danke.__  
_

Dann klopfte Ginny an die Tür. „Hermine! Geht's dir gut? Dad und Fred sind angekommen!"

Danke, dachte sie ein letztes Mal und öffnete die Tür. Hermine blickte in das Wohnzimmer, wo sich die Weasleys um George, der auf der Couch lag, versammelt hatten. Die Szene vor ihr war zu persönlich als sie zu stören, also ging sie hinaus auf den Hof, wo sie mit Harry und den anderen wartete.

Hermine schaute hinauf in die weiterhin funkelnden Sterne, gleichgültig ihrer aller Ängste und ihres Leides. Gab es dort draußen etwas? Jemand, der über sie alle wachte? Etwas, das noch mächtiger als sie war, etwas mit eigener Magie? Als sie um Hilfe gefleht hatte, wer wurde gesandt? Ein Kribbeln rannte ihren Rücken hinunter, schien ihre Haut gleichzeitig zu wärmen und zu abzukühlen. Für nur einen Moment spürte sie, dass sich dort draußen etwas befand, etwas Dunkles und Warmes und Gütiges. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen zu beten, aber ihre Gefühle waren verwirrt und vernebelt und es sah ganz so aus, dass sie zu Snape betete. Bitte, lass alles gut sein.

Als Ron auftauchte, schien sich etwas Enges und Schmerzhaftes in ihrer Brust zu lösen. Sie würde später nicht wissen, wie sie es erklären sollte, aber in diesen einen Moment, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass man ihr geantwortet hatte. Sie zog Ron in eine stürmische Umarmung und zog mit einer blinden Hand Harry mit dazu.

„Wir haben überlebt", flüsterte sie. „Wir haben überlebt." Ron erwiderte fest die Umarmung, aber Harry kämpfte sich frei.

„Aber wo sind die anderen?", zischte er und er wandte sich wieder dem Nachthimmel zu. „Wo sind Bill und Fleur? Mad-Eye und Mundungus?"

Als ob man ihm antworten würde, tauchte ein Thestral in ihr Sichtfeld auf und landete, galoppierte einmal um das Haus, bevor es schließlich stoppte. Bill und Fleur glitten auf den Boden.

Mrs. Weasley rannte zu den letzten ihrer Kinder. „Bill!", schrie sie und ergriff ihn.

Hermine ging auf Fleur zu und umarmte sie. Sie hatte den einen Abend nicht vergessen.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie.

Fleur antwortete nicht, sondern blickte hinüber zu Bill, welcher schließlich sagte: _„Mad-Eye ist tot",__ sagte er tonlos. „Voldemort ging direkt auf sie los. Dung geriet in Panik. Mad-Eye hat versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber er ist disappariert. Voldemorts Fluch traf Mad-Eye mitten ins Gesicht, er fiel rücklings vom Besen und – wir konnten nichts machen, nichts, wir hatten selber ein halbes Dutzend von denen an den Fersen ..."_ Er wandte seinen Blick ab.

Wie betäubt stand Hermine einfach nur da und die Gefühle von Sicherheit und Gerechtigkeit und Schutz verschwanden wie Rauch im Wind. Sie fühlte sich von der Gegenwart, die sie im Himmel gespürt hatte, verlassen. Mad-Eye tot? Sie wusste, dass die anderen aufschrien, Pläne schmiedeten, um seinen Körper zu bergen, damit begannen ihren Freund und Beschützer, einen Mann, der unverwüstlich schien, ihren Tribut zu zollen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht auf sie konzentrieren. Alles, was sie in diesem einem Moment wusste, war, dass sie vollkommen alleine war. Es gab jetzt niemanden mehr, der ihr helfen konnte, niemand, der ihr Geheimnis teilte, niemand, der wusste, wie er ihr Trost schenken konnte. Der Wind wehte das Laub kreiselnd und wirbelnd auf. Sie starrte sehend und nicht sehend auf sie. Sie war ganz alleine.

„Hermine, geht's dir gut?", fragte Ron. Er wandte sich an Harry. „Ich glaube, wir bringen sie besser rein."

Sie spürte ihre Hände auf ihren Armen, aber es bedeute nichts mehr. Sie hatten Glück gehabt; das war auch schon alles gewesen. Sie waren drei Jugendliche, die vorgaben mutig zu sein, aber langsam würden all ihre Beschützer um sie herum getötet werden und sie würden als die hilflosen Kinder bloßgestellt werden, die sie in Wirklichkeit waren.

Die Wärme des Hauses stach ihre Haut, aber gehorsam setzte sie sich an den Küchentisch und nahm das Glas mit Feuerwhiskey an, welches ihr zugeschoben wurde.

„Mad-Eye", sagte Bill.

„Mad-Eye", wiederholte sie stumpf und trank. Mad-Eye. Der Krieg hatte begonnen.

* * *

Sie trafen im Malfoy Manor ein, trugen ihre Toten und den Leichnam von Mad-Eye Moody. Die Todesser hatten wieder ihre Kapuzen übergezogen, als ob sie sich vor Voldemort verstecken wollten, als ob dadurch ihre Bestrafung milder ausfallen würde, wenn sie ihn als eine gesichtslose Einheit gegenübertraten. Es war schwer zu sagen, aber Runcorn schien Moodys Körper zu tragen und legte ihn vor dem Dunklen Lord ab. Snape zuckte beinahe zusammen, als der alte Zauberer, wie eine Fleischmasse auf den Steinboden landete.

„Korrigiert mich, falls ich mich irren sollte", begann Voldemort, seine zischende Stimme totenstill und dennoch echote sie im stillen Festsaal, „aber ich glaube, ich habe dreißig von euch, dreißig meiner zuverlässigsten Anhänger, losgeschickt, um vierzehn Zauberer auszuschalten."

Niemand wagte zu antworten. Ein manisches Leuchten glitzerte in den starren Blick des Dunklen Lords. Snape dachte, dass er ihn nur selten dermaßen wütend gesehen hatte.

„Einen. Ihr bringt mir einen."

Goyle, schon immer eine erbärmliche Entschuldigung eines Zauberers, wagte es zu sprechen. „Mein Herr, wir wussten es nicht – Snape hat uns nicht gesagt, dass dort sieben von ihm sein würden. Wir hatten keine ..."

„Crucio!", bellte Voldemort. Goyle fiel zitternd zu Boden. „Snape hat euch den Zeitpunkt gegeben – den _richtigen_ Zeitpunkt. Was sonst noch hättet ihr gebraucht? Ich habe euch mit Magie ausgestattet, die sich diese Narren nicht einmal vorstellen können und doch habt ihr versagt!"

„Mein Herr", keuchte Goyle.

„Schweig! Ich beginne langsam zu glauben, dass es hier keinen gibt, der wünscht, dass ich wieder meine Macht erlange."

Bellatrix Lestrange trat vor und ließ ihre Kapuze nach hinten fallen. „Ich wünsche, Euch an der Macht zu sehen, mein Herr. Ich wünsche Euch, über alles verehrt zu sehen, unsere Welt mit der Kraft von tausend Zauberern zu regieren."

„Das sagst du, Bella. Das sagst du. Wo sind dann die Körper des restlichen Ordens? Du konntest mir noch nicht einmal diesen Tölpel Hagrid bringen?"

Bellatrixs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Es tut mir leid, mein Herr. Ich habe Euch enttäuscht."

„Deine Nichte und ihr Mann, dieser Werwolf – solltest du sie nicht aus deinem Familienstammbaum streichen? Das zu stutzen, was zu einer Krankheit geworden ist? War es nicht das, was wir besprochen hatten?"

„Mein Herr." Bellatrix sank flehend auf ihre Knie.

„Willst du mich etwa glauben lassen, dass sie mächtiger ist, als du es bist, Bellatrix?"

Bella senkte ihren Kopf auf den Boden, bis ihre Nase fast dagegen drückte.

„Oder kannst du es nicht ertragen, dich von ihr zu trennen? Würdest du mich lieber verlassen und dich diesen Verrückten und Kindern anschließen?"

„Nein, mein Herr!" Ihre Stimme war voller Qual.

„Kinder!", bellte er. „Fünf von ihnen waren kaum volljährig! Und doch wollt ihr mich in dem Glauben lassen, dass sie euch überlegen waren!"

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords wurde von der jetzt schluchzenden Bellatrix zu dem Idioten Travers gelenkt. „Mein Lord, wir fürchteten uns davor, die Kinder umzubringen. Eure Anweisung war deutlich, Potter sollte für Euch verschont bleiben. Sie haben alle ausgesehen wie Potter!"

„Habe ich dich richtig verstanden, Travers? Hast du mir gerade gesagt, du hattest ANGST davor, Kinder umzubringen? Denn ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir etwas geben, vor dem du dich fürchten wirst. Und Lord Voldemort hält seine Versprechen."

„Ich ... mein Herr …", stotterte Travers.

„Komm her", sagte Voldemort kalt.

Travers zitterte, als er die Schar der Todesser verließ und vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie fiel.

„Entferne deinen Mantel."

Travers löste die Klammer seines Umhanges und streifte ihn ohne jegliche Eleganz ab. Snape schoss mit einem Male der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er sehr klein wirkte, obwohl Travers im Grunde ein sehr breiter Mann war. Voldemort zuckte mit seinem Zauberstab und Travers Hemd flog auf, entblößte die Brust des Mannes. Der Dunkle Lord presste seinen Zauberstab gegen sein Fleisch und Travers schnappte nach Luft. Das Geräusch schien ohrenbetäubend, da jeder Anwesende die Luft anzuhalten schien.

Der Dunkle Lord fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab über Travers Haut, als ob er irgendein Stück perverses lebendes Pergament sei. Sich zurückziehend, wirbelte er Travers mit seinem Zauberstab herum, bis er der Menge zugewandt war, und ließ ihn durch die Luft gleiten, damit ihn auch alle gut sehen konnten. Das Word ‚FEIGLING' war in seine Brust geritzt worden. Snape sah ihn ununterbrochen an.

„Ich muss mich anderen Dingen zuwenden", sagte Voldemort kühl. „Severus, sieh, was du für unseren _Freund_hier tun kannst. Wenn er sterben sollte, lass ihn bei den anderen. Ihr seid alle entlassen."

Snape hatte erwartet, dass ein großer Anteil vom Manor flüchten würde und war überrascht, wie viele noch verweilten, da sie offenbar fühlten, dass es noch einen Weg gab, die Gunst des Dunklen Lords wieder zu erlangen. Snape versiegelte schnell Travers Wunden mit seinem Zauberstab, aber er führte nichts bei sich, was den Schmerz lindern könnte, da er alles Hermine gegeben hatte.

„Halte sie sauber und schätze dich glücklich", zischte er in das Ohr des verletzten Zauberers und marschierte in Richtung Tür.

„Snape! Warte!", schrie Bellatrix. Sie kniete weiterhin auf dem Boden, wo der Dunkle Lord sie zurückgelassen hatte. Was wollte sie? Eine Lektion?

„Hast du unseren Herren nicht gehört?", fragte er kühl. „Du bist entlassen." Und damit verschwand er hinaus in die Nacht.

* * *

Für Snape gab es diese Nacht keinen Schlaf. Er saß in dem überfüllten und moderigen Wohnzimmer von Spinners End und wirbelte denselben Feuerwhisky in einem verstaubten Glas herum. Er starrte hinunter in die bernsteinfarbende Flüssigkeit, als ob es ihm irgendwie helfen würde, dort den Sinn von dem zu erkennen, was er heute gesehen und zu der Person, die er geworden war. Dort, in Malfoys Manor, hatte er rein gar nichts gespürt. Als er sich einmal versichert hatte, dass Hermine das Gefecht überlebt hatte, hatte er sich vollkommen leer gefühlt. Als er bei den anderen Todessern gestanden hatte, hatte er keine Angst gehabt, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn auswählen oder bestrafen würde. Wäre er gerufen worden, wäre er ruhig vorgetreten. Schmerz hätte ihn nicht berührt. Er hätte den Tod willkommen geheißen. Als der Dunkle Lord Travers vor ihnen herumgedreht hatte, wurde er bei der Ansicht von der blutigen, verunstalteten Brust des Mannes nicht von Entsetzen erfüllt. Er hatte es einfach in sich aufgenommen.

Er erhielt in den frühen Morgenstunden eine Nachricht von Voldemort, in der er sich wünschte, dass er sich bereithalten sollte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Es spielte kaum eine Rolle. Er hatte das meiste, von dem, was er besaß, in Hogwarts zurückgelassen, aber der Einfachheit halber, um etwas Körperliches zu tun, sammelte er ein paar Roben, einige Phiolen von Ausgangsstoffen und Bücher zusammen und stopfte sie in seinen verzauberten Rucksack. Er zögerte bei dem Bücherregal und zog einen schweren, titellosen Band heraus. Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab an drei verschiedenen Stellen drauf, es sprang auf und offenbarte sich als nur spärlich gefüllte Schachtel. Er hatte es in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gemacht, inspiriert von den Verstecken der Muggelkinder, die er in seiner Nachbarschaft gesehen hatte. Er hatte nie viel dort drinnen aufbewahrt; es gab nicht viel von seiner Kindheit vor Hogwarts an das er sich erinnern wollte. Seit Jahren hielt es nichts anderes als die wenigen Briefe seiner Mutter und den ersten Aufsatz in Zaubertränke, in dem er ein O erhalten hatte.

Als er älter wurde, hatte er das Buch weiter verziert und die Schutzzauber wurden gleichermaßen komplexer. Der Inhalt wuchs mit seinen ZAG Ergebnissen, einen Stein, den Lily am See gefunden und bewundert hatte und einen silbernen Schlangenanstecker, den Lucius Malfoy ihn auf einen seinen Besuchen in Hogwarts geschenkt hatte. Er erinnerte sich wie Malfoy jedes Mal wie ein siegreicher Held in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt kam und er zuckte bei den Gedanken zusammen, wie hörig er den blonden, arroganten Jungen verehrt hatte. Zum Schluss hatte er die UTZ'e und seine Mantelklammer mit der von Lord Voldemort ersetzt, als er sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte. Seit er die Todesser verlassen hatte, hatte er nichts mehr hinzugefügt. Nichts bis zum letzten Sommer.

Jetzt lag, über allen, das Bild von Hermine, welches er aus dem Gepäck ihrer Eltern entfernt hatte. Darauf stand sie in Slughorns Büro und starrte den Jungen (wie war noch sein Name? McCormack? McLaggen? Irgendwas in diese Richtung) neben sich an. Als er das Foto beobachtete, richtete sie sich auf, strich ihr hellgrünes Kleid glatt und lächelte strahlend in die Kamera. Snapes Lippen zuckten in etwas, was für ein Lächeln durchgehen könnte. Es fühlte sich fremd auf seinem Gesicht an. Aber da war etwas äußerst Amüsantes in der Art, wie sie ihre Augen verdrehte, schwer seufzte und hinaufschaute, als ob sie vom Himmel Hilfe erwartete, die sie aus der Gesellschaft dieses Idioten zu befreien. Dann, genauso schnell, würde der Blick wieder verschwinden und sie würde breit grinsen, ihren Kopf hochhalten, während ihr Haar um ihren eleganten Hals wippte. Es war die perfekte Zusammenfassung des Mädchens, die er gekannt hatte. Als sie zusammensackte, beinahe genervt mit ihrem Fuß wippte und voller Abscheu zu ihrem Begleiter schielte, entwich ein lustiges, würgendes Bellen Snape. Sie richtete sich auf, strich eine Locke aus ihrer Stirn und lächelte siegreich.

Er lachte. Er lachte, bis er Seitenstiche bekam, bis er kaum noch stehen konnte. Er lachte bis Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen und er nach Luft schnappte. Er lachte, bis er nicht mehr lachen konnte; er schluchzte und fiel neben dem Bücherregal auf den Boden, umklammerte ihr Bild, achtlos den Tränen gegenüber, die auf ihr Bild fielen, als sie ihre Lippen kräuselte und verärgert mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Er würgte beinahe vor Schmerz.

Dieses Mädchen, das Mädchen im Bild – sie war nicht das Mädchen, welches er im Hause ihrer Eltern gesehen hatte. Das Mädchen in dem Bild war verschwunden, ersetzt durch eine dünne, entschlossene Kriegerin, die keinerlei Nutzen für hübsche Kleider oder ärgerliche Verabredungen, noch irgendwelche Partys hatte. Er hatte sie genommen und sie messerscharf geschliffen. Er hatte ihr beigebracht zu lügen, zu funktionieren, zu schützen, zuzuschlagen. Er hatte ihr beigebracht mit fast nichts zu leben, das zu verstecken, um das sie sich sorgte, alles auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren. Er hatte ihr beigebracht achtsam, hinterlistig zu sein, zu gehorchen. Er hatte ihr beigebracht schnell zuzuschlagen, hart zu treffen, zuerst den Treffer zu landen. Er hatte sie zu sich selbst gemacht.

Als er dort, verbraucht und gebrochen auf dem Boden lag, dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach seinem Zauberstab auf sich selbst zu richten. Was er ihr nicht an diesem einen Tag im Hause ihrer Eltern sagen konnte, war, dass er nicht nur nicht erwartete den Krieg zu überleben, sondern dass er den Krieg nicht überleben wollte. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass sie ihr Leben für einen Mann hergegeben hatte, der nicht mehr wünschte, gerettet zu werden. Was für ein Leben konnte er ihr schon bieten, sollte das Undenkbare geschehen und sollten sie beide überleben? Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, noch einmal von vorne anzufangen; er hatte bereits zu viele Neubeginne durchgemacht. Er hatte einfach nichts mehr übrig, was er ihr bieten konnte. Er konnte sie nur befreien, in dem er starb.

Er hielt das Bild in der einen Hand und seinen Zauberstab in der anderen, erstarrt vor Zwietracht. Sie starrte ihn wild an und für einen Moment stellte er sich vor, dass der Blick nur für ihn bestimmt war. Dann brach ihr Gesicht in ein freudiges und liebevolles Lächeln aus und er legte das Bild zurück in die Schachtel und verschloss sie wieder. Er steckte sie in seine Tasche und legte seinen Zauberstab ab.

Es gab noch Dinge, die erledigt werden mussten.

Doch nicht heute Nacht.


	23. XXIII

**XXIII**

Der Morgen von Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit begann windig und warm. Hermine war bereits vor dem Großteil der anderen auf den Beinen, auch wenn sie etwas Geklapper aus der Küche hören konnte und vermutete, dass es Mrs. Weasley war. Ginny schlief noch immer, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und sie schnarchte leise im Bett neben ihr, ihr Brautjungfernkleid hing stolz an der Tür. Hermine zog ihre Liste unter der Matratze hervor und überprüfte sie ein letztes Mal. Ihre Eltern waren versteckt. Der Ghul war verwandelt und bereit, in Rons Zimmer gebracht zu werden. Harrys Sachen, genauso wie ihre und Rons waren in ihrer Tasche untergebracht. Sie hatten ein Zelt; all die Zusatzvorräte, die Fred und George entbehren konnten; all ihre Bücher, von denen sie glaubte, dass sie noch nützlich sein würden, genauso wie das seltsame Kinderbuch, welches Dumbledore ihr hinterlassen hatte; und all ihre Medizin und Ausgangsstoffe für Zaubertränke. Sie war so bereit, wie sie nur sein konnte, genau wie Snape es ihr aufgetragen hatte. Sie stopfte die Liste in ihre Tasche. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen war sie überzeugt, dieses Zimmer nicht noch einmal zu betreten.

Sie kletterte aus ihrem Bett und Ginny rührte sich.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie verschlafen.

„Noch früh. Du kannst noch ein paar Minuten liegen bleiben."

Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und änderte die Farbe ihres Kleides von grün in lila. Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht dazu überwinden es so zu tragen, wie sie es getan hatte, als sie mit Snape auf Slughorns Feier getanzt hatte. Sie drehte sich um und schaute die Tasche grübelnd an. Letztendlich hob sie ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte sie in eine kleine, mit Perlen besetzte Handtasche, die zu ihrem Kleid passte. Sie würde sie heute wohl kaum zurücklassen und man durfte sie nicht sehen, wie sie mit einem Lederbeutel herumlief.

Sie beugte sich vor und zog die schmale Phiole mit _Vita Secundus_ unter ihrem Kissen hervor. Während des Tages ruhte es an ihrem Herzen in der Tasche, die sie dafür extra in ihre Kleidung genäht hatte. Nachts schlief sie mit umschlossener Faust damit. Sie schielte schnell zu Ginny, um sicher zu sein, dass sie auch ihre Augen geschlossen hatte; dann öffnete sie ihre Hand, um den Trank dort zu bestaunen. Für einen Moment glaubte sie so stark an das Leben, welches das kleine Fläschchen enthielt, dass es schon fast in ihrer Hand pulsierte, als ob es einen eigenen Herzschlag besitzen würde. Zwei winzige Dinge hatte er ihr gegeben: Einen Pergamentfetzen und eine Phiole mit einem Trank, die nicht größer als ihr kleiner Finger war und dennoch zog sie eine enorme Kraft daraus. Sie fühlte sich auf eine Weise bewaffnet, die sie noch nicht einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab erreichen konnte.

Vorsichtig arbeitete sie daran eine Naht in ihrem Kleid zu öffnen und steckte die Phiole hinein und versteckte sie innerhalb des Stoffes. Sie fühlte sich am sichersten, wenn sie es an sich spürte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es wirklich nur ihre eigene Körperwärme war, mochte Hermine den Gedanken, dass der Trank eine Wärme hatte, die sie durch ihre Kleidung spüren konnte. Sie schloss die Naht und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Haare.

* * *

Später, im Grimmauldplatz, kam es Hermine so vor, als ob sie sich kaum an die Hochzeit erinnern konnte. Als sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, war alles, was sie sehen konnte, Fleur, wie sie am Arm ihres Vaters zu Bill geführt wurde. Ihr Gesicht war erleuchtet vor Freude und es war deutlich in ihrem Blick zu sehen, dass Fleur den größten Traum ihres Lebens lebte. Hermine war erneut bewegt von Fleurs großartiger Geste Harry zu verkörpern, gewesen. Sie hatte nicht nur ihr Leben riskiert, was schon schwierig genug war zu messen, sondern auch diesen Wunsch, der bereits in Fleurs Gedanken wahr geworden war. Hermine hatte sich gewünscht, dass sie Fleur irgendein Brautgeschenk hätte geben können. Vielleicht wenn der Krieg vorbei war, würde sie etwas Angemessenes finden, etwas, was Fleur daran erinnern würde, wie sie sich an diesen Tag gefühlt hatte.

_Vorausgesetzt sie überlebten alle den Krieg_, fügte ihr Verstand grausam hinzu. _Vorausgesetzt, du selbst überlebst den Krieg_. Sie hatte diesen Gedanken unterdrückt. Das hier war eine Feier, und obwohl sie wusste, dass es von Schmerz und dämmernder Verzweiflung ergriffen war, so war sie und alle Anwesenden, entschlossen diesen einen Tag von allen anderen abzusondern; einen letzten Moment von Frieden und Glück zu genießen; zu glauben, wenn auch nur für einen flüchtigen Augenblick, die Dinge so verliefen, wie sie es sollten.

Hermine hätte gedacht, sie würde eifersüchtig auf die Feier sein, ihre eigenen Wünsche für eine richtige Hochzeit waren schon vor langer Zeit in Dumbledores Büro zerstört worden. Stattdessen hatte sie eine tiefe Verbindung und Sehnsucht nach Snape verspürt, wo auch immer er jetzt stecken mochte. Und als der kleine Zauberer, der die Zeremonie geführt hatte, all diejenigen, die bereits verheiratet waren, eingeladen hatte, ihre eigenen Schwüre zu überdenken, hatte sie aufrichtig gedacht: _‚ Von diesem Tage an wird mein Blut dein Blut sein; mein Heim dein Heim sein; mein Leben dein Leben sein.'_ Mit Moody war jede Möglichkeit gestorben, so gering sie vielleicht gewesen sein mag, ihre Ehe wieder rückgängig zu machen und obwohl sie sich zutiefst schuldig fühlte, dass es Snape in noch mehr Gefahr brachte, so war sie auf bedenkenlose und undeutliche Weise dankbar, dass sie diese Entscheidung nicht mehr treffen musste. Ihn zu verlieren war schon undenkbar genug. Sie glaubte nicht, sie war fähig, ihn aufzugeben.

Als Kingsleys Patronus aufgetaucht war, da wusste sie, dass ein Teil von ihr nur darauf gewartet hatte. Seine Worte waren nur gering und entsetzlich.

_„Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Scrimgeour ist tot. Sie kommen."__  
_

Eine seltsame Ruhe hatte sich über sie gelegt, als alle anderen um sie herum in Panik gerieten. Harry stand zu ihrer linken und sie nahm seine Hand fest in ihre eigene.

„Wir müssen Ron finden", schrie sie über den Lärm und die Verwirrung.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn drüben bei der Bowle gesehen", sagte er und sie hatte in seiner Stimme dieselbe ruhige Sicherheit gehört, dass all dies passieren sollte. Sie duckte sich und kämpfte sich zusammen mit Harry, den sie hinter sich herzog, durch die Menge aus Hexen und Zauberern, die alle verzweifelt damit beschäftigt waren ihre Lieben zu sammeln, bevor sie disapparierten.

Als sie Ron erreicht hatten, schnappte sich Hermine seinen freien Arm und wirbelte auf den Punkt, verfrachtete sie alle mitten auf die Tottenham Court Road. Es war der erste Ort, an den sie hatte denken können, der frei von irgendwelchen Zauberern war – eine Muggel-Einkaufsmeile mit vielen Elektrogeräten, für die die Zauberer keine Verwendung hätten. Sie hatte viele Tage hier mit ihren Eltern verbracht, um für den Urlaub einzukaufen.

_„Weitergehen, einfach weitergehen"_, keuchte Hermine. „_Wir müssen irgendetwas finden, wo ihr euch umziehen könnt._" Harrys Tarnung schien langsam zu schwinden, was im Moment nicht ihr geringstes Problem war, da sie alle drei noch ihre Festkleidung trugen. Obwohl viele der Muggels auf der Straße selbst etwas ungewöhnlich waren, hielt es sie nicht davon ab, auf die drei seltsam gekleideten Jugendlichen zu starren, die die Straße hinunter eilten.

_„Hermine, wir haben nichts anderes zum Anziehen"_, raunte Ron leise.

_„Schon gut. Ich habe den Umhang und ich hab Klamotten für euch beide."__  
_

Sie verschwanden in der nächsten Seitenstraße. Hermine begann eifrig, ihre Tasche zu durchwühlen. Es war für sie am logischsten gewesen, als sie gepackt hatte, dass das Zelt griffbereit war. Jetzt stieß sie es zur Seite – es ertönte ein lautes Hallen, als ihr Kessel darüber fiel – und griff nach den Jeans und Pullovern für die Jungen.

_„Wie zum Teufel noch mal ...?"_, begann Ron.

_„Unaufspürbarer Ausdehnungszauber",_sagte Hermine und betete, dass keiner von ihnen fragte, wo sie so etwas gelernt hatte. „Warum glaubt ihr wohl, habe ich euch ständig nach euren Klamotten und Büchern gefragt? Für meine persönliche Sammlung?"

_„Wann hast du das alles gemacht?"_, _fragte Harry, während Ron seinen Festumhang abstreifte. __  
_

_„Ich habe dir doch im Fuchsbau gesagt, dass ich die wichtigsten Sachen schon seit Tagen gepackt hatte … es war nur ein Gefühl …"__  
_

_„Du bist echt irre", sagte Ron und reichte ihr seinen zusammengeknüllten Umhang.  
_

Sie warf Ron ein dünnes Lächeln zu. „Wir müssen etwas finden, wo wir uns hinsetzen und neu organisieren können. Wir müssen einige Pläne machen." Harry zog den Umhang über und sie scheuchte sie aus der Gasse, die Straße hinunter. Vor ihnen sah sie ein Café, was genau richtig war. Es war gut beleuchtet und von der Aufmachung einfach nur für Muggel. Niemand würde auch nur im Traum daran denken, hier nach ihnen zu suchen.

Als sie die Tür zum Café aufzog, läutete eine kleine Glocke über ihnen. Hermine führte Ron und Harry zu einer Sitzbucht. Die Jungen glitten auf die Bank und ließen ihr den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Ihre Nackenhaare begannen zu kribbeln. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie nicht sehen konnte, wer hereinkam. Snapes Stimme diktierte in ihrem Kopf. _Seien Sie immer wachsam. Lassen Sie sich niemals in die Ecke drängen._

Sie bestellten Kaffee und begannen sich darüber zu beraten, wo sie als Nächstes hingehen sollten. Beide Jungen wollten so schnell wie möglich in die Zauberwelt zurückkehren. Sie wusste, dass sie beide krank vor Angst um die waren, die sie auf der Hochzeit zurückgelassen hatten, aber sie mussten auch verstehen, eine Rückkehr bedeutete, die anderen in nur noch größere Gefahr zu versetzen. Die Todesser wollten jetzt Harry. Wo er hinging, würden sie verfolgt werden.

Die Glocke läutete erneut auf und Hermine verdrehte ihren Hals und versuchte auszumachen, wer gerade gekommen war, aber sie konnte nicht alles über die hohe Rückbank ausmachen.

„Ich denke immer noch, dass wir zurück in die Winkelgasse gehen sollten – vielleicht sollten wir einen dieser sprechenden Patronus schicken, und sehen, ob wir eine Antwort bekommen – vielleicht sind sie auch schon verschwunden und es ist sicher-"

Hermine hörte auf zuzuhören und sah, wie Harrys Zauberstab unter seinen Umhang auftauchte. „Stupor!", schrie er.

Hektisch wirbelte ihr Kopf herum. Wo war die Gefahr? Was tat er nur da? Dann sah sie zwei Männer an der Theke – einer von ihnen war offensichtlich Thorfinn Rowle. Warum hatte Ron nichts gesagt?

Harry traf direkt ins Ziel und Rowle rutschte von seinem Stuhl; jedoch war sein Begleiter unverletzt. Er war ein dunkelhaariger Zauberer mit einem hasenähnlichen Gesicht – er sah unglaublich untauglich neben dem bulligen Rowle aus, aber er war schnell. Magische Seile sprangen aus seinem Zauberstab und wickelten sich fest um Ron herum.

Hermine sprang rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie Harry ausversehen die Bedienung mit einem Schockzauber traf. _Gut!_, kreischte ihr Verstand. _Weniger zu erklären._

„Petrificus Totalus!", sagte sie und fällte den kleineren Todesser.

Hermine stand für einen Moment da, absolut unsicher, was sie als Nächstes tun sollte. Wie hatten die Todesser sie gefunden?

„Ähm, etwas Hilfe?", fragte Ron und unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

Sie befreite ihn aus dem Fesselzauber und er gesellte sich zu ihr und Harry, wo sie auf die beiden Männer standen, die ihnen gefolgt waren.

„Das ist Dolohov", sagte Ron, als Harry den kleineren von ihnen mit seinem Fuß herumdrehte.

_„Ist doch egal, wie sie heißen!", sagte Hermine ein wenig hysterisch. „Wie konnten die uns finden? Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"__  
_

_„Wir müssen nur ihre Gedächtnisse löschen", sagte Harry. „Das ist besser, es wird sie von der Fährte ablenken. Wenn wir sie umbringen würden, wäre es offensichtlich, dass wir hier waren."  
_

_„Aber ich habe noch nie einen Gedächtniszauber ausgeführt", sagte Ron.  
_

_„Ich auch nicht", sagte Hermine, „aber ich kann es theoretisch."  
_

Ron drehte sich um und warf ihr einen sehr merkwürdigen Blick zu, wodurch sie nur rot anlief, aber Harry kümmerte sich nicht um sie, sondern ging nur aus dem Weg, damit sie anfangen konnte.

_„Amnesia!"__, _sagte sie und _Dolohovs Blick wurde sofort verschwommen und träumerisch._Sie vollführte den Zauber ein zweites Mal und befahl den Jungen aufzuräumen.

Ihr Verstand raste, als er versuchte mit einem Ort aufzuwarten, an den sie sich verstecken konnten. Wenn die Todesser sie in einem Muggel Café mitten in London finden konnten, dann konnten sie sie überall finden. Wenn Harrys Spur wieder aktiviert war, was die einzige Erklärung war, die für Hermine irgendeinen Sinn ergab, dann mussten sie irgendwohin, wo man sie _nicht verfolgen konnte._Grimmauldplatz.

_„Da kann Snape doch rein!"_, sagte Ron, als sie es vorschlug.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft, das Argument bereits formuliert auf ihren Lippen. Aber sie hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. _„Sie haben Flüche gegen ihn in Stellung gebracht"_, erwiderte Harry.

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, aber Harry fuhr fort. _„Und was soll's? Ich schwöre, mir wäre nichts lieber, als Snape zu treffen."__  
_

Hermines Herz raste weiterhin. Sie betete, dass Snape tatsächlich nicht dort sein würde, wenn sie auftauchten.

_„Aber …",_ begann Ron.

_„Hör mal, Snape ist nur ein einzelner Todesser. Wenn ich die Spur noch immer auf mir habe, dann sind die scharenweise hinter uns her, ganz gleich, wo wir sonst hingehen."__  
_

Hermine warf Ron einen Blick zu, der so viel sagte, dass sie widerwillig überzeugt war. Grimmauldplatz würde sicher sein. Und eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf flötete, dass sie von da aus auch das Porträt bekommen könnte. Ron sah noch immer verängstigt aus, aber nickte. _Dann zählte Harry bis drei, sie lösten die Zauber von ihren drei Opfern … und Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich auf der Stelle gedreht und waren in der drückenden Dunkelheit verschwunden.__  
_

Die drei eilten zu dem Haus, welches nur sie sehen konnten. Hermine blickte von der einen Seite zur anderen, hielt nach irgendjemand Ausschau, der nicht hätte dort sein sollen, aber sie konnte nichts außergewöhnliche sehen. Einmal im Inneren verharrten sie alle, zusammengepresst im Eingang.

„Sollten hier nicht eigentlich Flüche gegen Snape sein?", fragte Ron und gab ihren Widerwillen weiterzugehen eine Stimme.

„Also, vielleicht sind sie ja nur für Snape", sagte Harry und entschlossen einen Schritt vor. Hermine folgte ihm dicht gefolgt.

Moodys körperlose Stimme sandte eine Eiseskälte durch ihr Herz und ihre Lungen. _„Severus Snape?"_, fragte er.

Als sie wieder atmen konnte, war Hermine zutiefst erleichtert. Wenn Moody derjenige gewesen war, der die Flüche gesetzt hatte, dann gab es hier nichts, was Snape wirklich verletzen konnte, wenn er sich mal hierher zurückziehen musste.

Als sie noch einen weiteren Schritt vortrat, rollte sich ihre Zunge unangenehm in ihrem Mund zusammen. Sie konnte Ron husten und röcheln hören, als der Zauber sich löste.

„Schon okay", sagte sie. „Das war nur ein Zungen-Fessel-Fluch."

Aber dann erschien ein Geist am Ende des Flurs, der sie dermaßen erschreckte, dass sie aufschrie und Mrs. Black aufweckte. Während das Porträt kreischte, kam ein entsetzliches Abbild von Dumbledore auf sie zu. Zorn verzerrte sein Gesicht, seine Zähne gefletscht …

_„Nein!", schrie Harry. „Nein! Wir waren es nicht! Wir haben Sie nicht getötet!"__  
_

Die Gestalt explodierte und belegte sie mit einem seltsamen Staub. Mrs. Black schrie weiter, bis Hermine sie mit einem Schweigezauber traf und die Vorhänge vor dem Porträt zuzog.

Hermine zauberte _Homenum revalio,_ um sicherzugehen, dass sich sonst niemand im Haus befand und dennoch schlichen die drei nahe beieinander durch den Flur, öffneten Türen und schielten mit fassbarer Angst und Beklemmung in die Räume. Hermine zuckte mehrmals bei dem Geräusch ihrer eigenen Schritte zusammen und schrie beinahe auf, als die Tür zu Sirius' Schlafzimmer klemmte und dann knarrend auffiel, als Harry mit seiner Schulter dagegen haute.

Zufrieden, dass sich niemand im Haus befand, gingen die Drei zurück die Treppen hinunter. Unten im Erdgeschoss zu schlafen – und die Haustür hören zu können, falls sie sich öffnen sollte – schien weniger Angst einflößend, als sich nichts ahnend in den oberen Stockwerken aufzuhalten. Nicht, dass Hermine sonderlich große Erwartungen an eine Nacht mit Schlaf stellte.

Als sie den Flur hinab ging, als letzte in ihrer Reihe, suchte sie die Wände nach dem Porträt von Phinas Nigellus Black ab. Woher sollte sie wissen, welches es war? Aber ihre Frage wurde nur einen Augenblick später beantwortet, als ein blasser, hakennasiger Zauberer in einem Gemälde darauf wartete, bis die Jungen an ihm vorbeigingen und dann einen Finger hob, um damit direkt auf sie zu zeigen.

Sie nickte knapp dem Porträt zu und folgte den Treppen.

* * *

„Harry Potter ist im Haus meiner Vorfahren angekommen", berichtete Phineas Nigellus plötzlich von seinem Porträt an der Wand aus.

„Wirklich?", fragte Snape gelangweilt. „Und die anderen?"

„Weasley und das Schlammblut sind bei ihm."

„Benutzen Sie nicht _dieses _Wort." Snape setzte sich auf, starrte das Porträt mit einem harten Blick an.

„Also schön. _Das Granger-Mädchen._"

„Und konnten Sie in Verbindung mit ihr treten?"

„Ich habe sie daraufhin gewiesen, dass ich mir ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst bin."

„Gut." Und dann, etwas verspätet, fügte er hinzu. „Danke."

Phineas Nigellus schnaubte antwortend.

Snape drehte sich um und begutachtete das Büro des Schulleiters. Er war erleichtert gewesen zu sehen, dass Dumbledore, als er das Büro betreten hatte, nicht in seinem Porträt gewesen war. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie ihre Vereinigung ablaufen würde, da er sich auf dem Astronomieturm fast sicher war, dass Dumbledore gewusst hatte, was er hervorgerufen hatte, um den _Avada Kedavra_ auszuführen.

Obwohl er bereits seit fast einem Jahr wusste, dass er diese Räume einnehmen würde, entsetzte es ihn noch immer, seine Sachen in den Gemächern des Schulleiters auszupacken. Ein Teil von ihm wollte, dass alles so blieb, wie es war und doch wusste er, dass er für den Anschein den gesamten Raum einnehmen musste. Er zuckte mit seinem Zauberstab und verbannte alle blutroten Gryffindor-Spuren aus dem Zimmer.

Für gut eine Stunde war er Dumbledores Büchersammlung durchgegangen und entfernte die Bücher, die er nicht behalten wollte, und ersetzte sie mit seinen eigenen, welche die Hauselfen in Stapeln brachten, die über ihren Köpfen schwebten. Einer dieser Elfen trottete durch den Raum, beladen mit Bänden, als Snape eine Stimme hörte, die ihn in der Stille erschreckte.

„Ah, so schnell rotten Sie mich aus, Severus?", kicherte die Stimme.

_Dumbledore._Sein Herz pochte, aber er erhob sich mit seinem gewöhnlichen Grinsen.

„Ich kann mir wohl kaum einen Nutzen vorstellen, warum Sie _Gärtnerarbeiten mit Muggels_ haben sollten", sagte Snape, als er das besagte Buch hochhielt und es bestimmt auf den aussortierten Stapel legte.

„Ich mochte es ein breites Spektrum an Informationen zu haben", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem wahnsinnigen funkelnden Blick.

„Verstehe", antwortete Snape in einem Ton, der verdeutlichte, dass er es nicht tat. „Ich denke, ich werde wählerischer in meinem Geschmack sein."

„Durchaus. Es gehört Ihnen und Sie können damit machen, was Sie wollen."

Das war der Vorwurf auf den Snape gewartet hatte. Er hatte es gewusst, er hatte es gewusst, dass wenn es vorbei war, Dumbledore ihn dafür hassen würde. „Ich habe es nie gewollt", schnappte er.

„Ah, aber Sie haben es, mein lieber Junge und jetzt müssen Sie das Beste daraus machen. Da wir gerade davon sprechen, wie geht es Miss Granger?"

„Jetzt ist sie also ‚Miss Granger'? Waren Sie es nicht gewesen, der sich das Recht herausgenommen hatte ihren Vornamen zu verwenden?"

Dumbledore nickte langsam und stülpte seine Finger, diese alte Geste, die Snapes Blut zum Brodeln brachte. „Hermine dann also. Wie geht es Hermine?"

„Miss Granger hat ihren Teil der Vereinbarung eingehalten", sagte Snape in einen kurz angebunden, neutralen Ton. Er beobachtete, wie sich die gemalte Hautfarbe von Dumbledore zu verdunkeln schien, um es mit reichhaltigen, wärmeren Pigmenten zu füllen. Der Mann war erleichtert, erkannte er, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde.

„Natürlich, natürlich. Und haben Sie Neuigkeiten, wo sie sich aufhält? Wo Harry ist?"

„Soweit ich weiß, befinden sie sich momentan im Grimmauldplatz. Die Hochzeit der Weasley war heute. Sie wurde unterbrochen", sagte Snape mit derselben undurchschaubaren Stimme. „Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Dennoch befinden sich alle drei, laut Phineas Nigellus, im Hauptquartier. Ich habe noch nicht persönlich mit ihr gesprochen."

„Verstehe", sagte Dumbledore. „Haben Sie es vor?"

„Fragen Sie mich, ob ich plane, dem Hauptquartier einen Besuch abzustatten? Ich kann mir kaum den Empfang vorstellen, den ich von Potter erhalten werde."

„Ah, aber sicherlich können Sie doch Schulleiter Black fragen als Mittelsmann zu agieren", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ja", antwortete Snape knapp. „Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass es Schulleiter Black schnell zur Last fallen wird, zwischen uns Nachrichten zu übermitteln. Das Mädchen, wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern können, ist bestenfalls weit ausholend."

Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig. „Phineas Nigellus Black ist an den Eid des Schulleiters gebunden. Es gibt nichts, was Sie sagen könnten, was er nicht ohne Ihre Erlaubnis berichten darf."

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, danke."

„Aber er kann natürlich, anders als die Lebenden, an zwei Orten auf einmal existieren."

„Wovon reden Sie da nur, alter Mann? Ich weiß wie die Porträtmalerei funktioniert! Schulleiter Black ist entweder hier oder er ist dort."

„Hören Sie", sagte Dumbledore.

Snape hörte Gemurmel, entfernte Geräusche von erhobenen Stimmen und ein kratzendes, kreischendes Geräusch, bei dem er an das Verrücken von Stühlen auf den Steinboden denken musste.

„Was ist das?"

„Gerichtssaal Zehn im Ministerium für Zauberei."

Snape starrte ihn an. „Erklären Sie das."

„Mein linker Fuß befindet sich dort im Gemälde", sagte Dumbledore. Snape betrachtete den Zauberer vorsichtig und sah, dass sich Dumbledores Fuß tatsächlich außerhalb des Rahmens befand.

„Aber", stotterte Phineas Nigellus, „ich bin seit fast achtzig Jahren ein Porträt in diesem Büro! Wie kommt es, dass ich noch nie ..."

„Ich hätte es nie von selbst entdeckt, wenn Dilys nicht so eine ruhelose Schläferin wäre", antwortete Dumbledore. „Eines späten Abends hörte ich die unverkennbare Stimme eines Zauberers in der Aufnahme von St. Mungos, dessen Kopf ausversehen in einen Teekessel verwandelt worden war. Dilys war aus ihrem Stuhl gerutscht und ihr linkes Bein fehlte bis zum Knie."

„Da fragt man sich, was sie in St. Mungos gesehen hatte", sagte Phineas Nigellus garstig.

Dilys Derwent, die bisher vorgegeben hatte zu schlafen, schnaubte damenhaft.

„Da es sich so anhörte, als ob der arme Mann kurz davor stand überzukochen, bezweifle ich außerordentlich, dass sie dem Porträt der ehrenhaften Schulleiterin Derwent Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt haben", antworte Dumbledore.

„So faszinierend dies zweifelsohne alles ist", sagte Snape, „habe ich diesen Abend noch einiges zu erledigen. Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen würden ..." Innerlich rasten seine Gedanken. Würde er wirklich eine Möglichkeit bekommen, vernünftig mit Hermine zu reden? Ihre Stimme zu hören? Er hatte nicht erkannt, wie einsam er geworden war, von der Welt in Spinners End abgeschnitten, und er hatte seine Zeit nur mit den Leuten verbracht, in dessen Nähe er vorsichtig sein musste. Selbst wenn es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick war, würde es gut tun mit ihr zu reden. Wenn er sie nur sehen, ihren Mund dabei zusehen könnte, wie sie sprach und ihr dabei in die Augen sehen könnte. _Sei dankbar, dass du überhaupt mit ihr reden kannst,_ sagte er sich. Dann, _lächerlich, dass du so viel Wert auf ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen setzt._

„Ich habe für den heutigen Abend noch eine letzte Bitte."

„Aber bitte doch", sagte Snape in einem lang leidenden Ton, als er seine Augenbraue hochhob.

„Das Schwert von Gryffindor. Es muss versteckt werden. Das Ministerium, glaube ich, wird schon bald danach suchen. Sie werden eine Kopie – eine sehr gute Kopie – für sie brauchen."

Snape warf dem Porträt einen fragenden Blick zu. „Welches Interesse sollte das Ministerium am Schwert von Gryffindor haben?"

„Schlechthin glaube ich, dass sie verhindern wollen, dass es in Harry Potters Hände gelangt. Jedoch müssen Sie dafür sorgen, dass er es sicher erhält. Und der erste Schritt ist es, es zu verstecken. Ich denke, hinter meinem Porträt ist bestimmt ein sicheres Versteck. Ich vermute, ich werde die armen Ministeriumsangestellten in meinem Tode noch genauso einschüchtern, wie ich es lebend getan habe."

Snape schnaubte leise, aber nickte.

„Also schön, Severus. Halten Sie mich auf den Laufenden."

Plötzlich erkannte Snape, dass selbst, wenn es ihm möglich war, direkt mit Hermine zu sprechen, es immer noch sechs Hexen und Zauberer gab, die ihn hören konnten. Selbst, wenn er sich einreden konnte, dass Black nicht mehr zwischen ihnen war, würde es ihm unmöglich sein vor Dumbledore frei mit ihr zu reden. Was war es noch gleich, was er gesagt hatte? _Gewiss vertrauen Sie sich dem Mädchen nicht an? Ich will nicht, dass Sie eine Zuneigung entwickeln, die Ihrer Loyalität in den Weg kommen könnte.__  
_

„Ich sehe nicht, wie ich irgendwas anderes tun könnte. Sie scheinen, wie gewöhnlich, inmitten der Dinge zu stecken."

Dumbledore kicherte. „Ganz genau." Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schloss seine Augen, wie es alle ehemaligen Schulleiter pflegten zu tun, und dennoch hegte Snape nur geringen Zweifel, dass er weiterhin den Raum aufmerksam beobachten würde.

Wie sollte er ihr nur sagen, dass sie weiterhin ihre Rollen spielen mussten, selbst hier, wo sie ungestört schienen?

Es war einige Stunden später, als sich Phineas Nigellus Black in seinem Porträt aufsetzte und laut verkündete: „Schulleiter Snape, das Granger-Mädchen ruft mich."


	24. XXIV

**XXIV**

Hermine stand, zitternd in der tiefschwarzen Dunkelheit der oberen Etage. Mit halbem Ohr lauschte sie nach den Jungen im Erdgeschoss. Sie schliefen beide tief und fest; keiner von ihnen hatte sich gerührt, als sie sich aus dem Raum geschlichen und die Treppen hinaufgegangen war und sie hatte sich noch selbst mit einem _Muffliato_ belegt, aber dennoch, forcierte sie sich auf irgendwelche Bewegungen von unten. Der Rest von ihr konzentrierte sich angespannt auf den leeren Rahmen vor sich. Phineas Nigellus Black hatte ihr gerade versichert, dass er sein Porträt in Hogwarts betreten und Snape mitteilen würde, dass sie wartete. Es wäre das erste Mal, seit dem kurzen Austausch in der Nacht von Harrys Verlegung, dass sie in der Lage waren miteinander zu kommunizieren und sie war schon fast verzweifelt, mit ihm zu sprechen.

Es gab nichts Spezielles, was sie ihn sagen musste, keinen Plan, von dem sie ihm erzählen, keine Informationen, die sie weiterleiten musste, sondern sie musste von ihm hören, brauchte die Versicherung, dass es nicht alles nur ein Hirngespinst gewesen war. Snape war noch irgendwo dort draußen, nicht wahr? Sie schwebte nicht alleine durch diese neue und schreckliche Welt?

In ihrem Herzen gab es eine kleine Explosion, als sie seine vertraute Stimme durch den Rahmen hörte. Warum konnte sie ihn hören? Sollte es nicht Schulleiter Black sein, der ihr seine Nachricht übermittelte? Für einen Moment war sie unglaublich besorgt, er wäre gestorben, dass alles, was sie jetzt noch hatte, verschmierte Kleckse in einem magischen Rahmen waren, bis sie erkannte, dass das vollkommen sinnlos war. Snape konnte nicht Phineas Nigellus Porträt bewohnen und außerdem hätte es gar keine Zeit gegeben für ihn ein Schulleiterporträt zu zeichnen. Nein, irgendwie war es Snape selbst, der sie jetzt sogar ziemlich beharrlich durch die Dunkelheit rief.

„Miss Granger? Miss Granger? Ich dachte, Sie hätten gesagt, sie sei ..."

„War sie auch! Es sei denn, sie ist wieder davongelaufen. Die jungen Leute sind so unbeständig, wissen Sie", murmelte Black.

Bei dem Klang von Schulleiter Blacks Stimme begann Hermine beinahe vor Erleichterung zu lachen, aber sie wusste, wenn sie einmal damit anfangen würde, dann war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie nicht mehr aufhören könnte. Snape war am Leben. Unerklärlicherweise waren sie beide noch am Leben und ihr Mann, ihr unglaublich brillanter Mann hatte einen Weg gefunden, mit ihr über diese Entfernung zu sprechen.

„Es – es tut mir leid. Ich bin hier. Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, Sie zu hören!"

„Ja, eine Überraschung für uns alle", antwortete Snape formal. „Dumbledore hatte mich heute Abend darüber informiert, dass er ein Geheimnis in der Porträtmalerei entdeckt hatte. Schulleiter Black war so freundlich für eine bestimmte Zeit seine beiden Rahmen zu bewohnen."

_Seine beiden Rahmen?__, _dachte sie, aber dann sah sie eine körperlose Hand, in der linken Ecke des Gemäldes, die mit ihren Fingern wackelte. Also stellte er eine magische Verbindung her. … Dann, plötzlich, erkannte sie es._ Dumbledore. Wir werden beobachtet_.

„Danke sehr, Schulleiter Black", antwortete Hermine automatisch. Phineas Nigellus schnaubte. Hatte sie irgendwas gesagt, dass man als zu vertraut deuten könnte? Panisch überdachte sie noch einmal ihre Worte.

„Also seid ihr jetzt im Grimmauldplatz. Ich gehe davon aus, die Zauber haben gehalten?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Und Potter? Geht es ihm gut?"

Hermine dachte flüchtig an ihre Eltern – ihre Gedanken übersahen sie schon fast so, als ob sie diejenige sei, die mit dem Vergessenszauber belegt worden war, es tat zu weh, an sie zu denken – und eine Unterhaltung, in der sie Harry diskutiert hatten.

„Ihm geht es gut, Sir."

„Er hat den Kampf unbeschadet überstanden?"

„Ja, Sir. Dank Ihnen."

Snape schnaubte. „Braucht er irgendetwas? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie er und Weasley bereits herumjammern, in Anbetracht dessen, wie sehr sie Molly Weasleys liebevolle Fürsorge bereits gewohnt sind."

Hermine lächelte in die Dunkelheit. „Er wurde gut vorbereitet, Sir."

„Gut."

„Und Sie, Sir?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Geht es Ihnen, das heißt, Glückwunsch zu Ihrer Benennung. Ist alles gut in Hogwarts?"

„Ziemlich frech, nicht wahr? Als ob die Leitung von Hogwarts ihre Sorge sei", sagte Phineas Nigellus verdrossen.

„Die Dinge, wie Sie sagen, laufen gut in Hogwarts, Miss Granger. Wenn sonst nichts mehr ist?"

Sie dachte schnell an irgendwas, was sie ihm noch sagen konnte, damit er noch blieb, irgendetwas, das irgendwie verdreht oder verändert werden konnte. Das konnte es doch sicherlich nicht sein. „Nein. Nichts, Sir."

„Also schön. Behalten Sie das Porträt in Ihrer Nähe, Miss Granger."

„Das werde ich, Professor."

„Dann also, gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht. Und nochmals danke, Schulleiter Black."

Phineas Nigellus akzeptierte ihren Dank und seine Hand verschwand aus dem Gemälde. Sie stand, wie es ihr vorkam für Stunden, regungslos dar, hoffend, dass er gegen aller Logik plötzlich wieder zurückkehren würde, dass Dumbledore verschwinden und Snapes Stimme zu ihr zurück kommen würde, um ihr irgendwelche Worte des Trostes zu flüstern. Aber niemand kam; noch nicht einmal Phineas Nigellus schien noch irgendwelches Interesse daran zu haben, um in seinem Gemälde am Grimmauldplatz zu verweilen. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und schlich die Treppen hinunter. Vorsichtig trat sie zwischen Harry und Ron, um ihren Platz auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer wieder einzunehmen. Sie würde noch einen Grund finden, das Gemälde in ihre Tasche zu packen. Sie würde noch einen weiteren Grund finden mit ihm zu reden.

* * *

Der Unterricht würde in ein paar Tagen wieder anfangen. Snape überflog die Namen auf dem Dienstplan vor sich. Hogwarts Einschulungen waren im Gegensatz zum vorigen Jahr gesunken – keine sonderlich große Überraschung nach den Ereignissen im letzten Jahr und der erst jüngsten Bekanntmachung des Ministeriums, dass Snape selbst zum Schulleiter ernannt worden war. Auch wenn er ihre Entscheidung verstehen konnte, so sorgte er sich doch um die Familien, die ihre Kinder zu Hause hielten – Missstimmung jeglicher Art würde die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords erlangen. Und dann gab es da noch den Mangel an Muggelgeborenen. Nur sehr wenige von Muggelabstammung würden dieses Jahr in Hogwarts erlaubt werden. Hermine wäre es nicht erlaubt gewesen ihre Ausbildung fortzusetzen, selbst wenn sie sich nicht dafür entschieden hätte, Potter auf diesem närrischen Unterfangen zu begleiten. Er hatte ihren Namen auf der Liste im Tagespropheten gesehen. Es wurde von den Muggelgeborenen verlangt sich zu registrieren und langsam begann das Ministerium mit ‚Nachforschungen' und entledigte sie ihrer Zauberstäbe.

Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er sich um sie gesorgt hatte. Er wusste, sie war vor dem Ministerium gewarnt worden; er konnte nur hoffen, dass man sie nicht kollidierte.

Es war an der Zeit die Versammlung zum Beginn des Schuljahres zu halten. Das Wissen von dem, was geschehen würde, hatte seit Wochen in seinen Hinterkopf gelauert. Snape hatte nicht sonderlich viel Zeit in Hogwarts verbracht; er war für endlose Treffen und Unterredungen von Lord Voldemort gerufen worden. Persönlich glaubte Snape, dass der Dunkle Lord noch verstörter wurde, als ob so etwas Derartiges überhaupt noch möglich war. Er war besessen von den Überlieferungen von Zauberstäben, überzeugt, wie Snape vermutete, dass es ein Problem mit dem Zwillingskern gab, der ihn davon abhielt, Harry Potter zu vernichten. Am Tage bereiste der Verrückte die Welt auf der Suche nach dem Zauberstabmacher Gregorovitch und in der Nacht kehrte er zu Malfoy Manor zurück, rief seine Anhänger, um sich ihre langwierigen Berichte von verschiedenen Außenposten im Ministerium anzuhören, ihre Verbreitung von Gerüchten und ihren Schleimereien.

Den Rest seiner Zeit verbrachte er abgesondert in Spinners End, obwohl es dort nichts außer seinen wandernden Gedanken gab, die ihn beschäftigen könnten. Er zog es jedoch vor als durch Hogwarts zu schleichen und zwischen denen zu dinieren, die ihm den Tod wünschten.

Er kehrte allerdings jeden Tag in das Büro des Schulleiters zurück, um das Phineas Nigellus Blacks Porträt anzustarren, hoffend und gleichermaßen fürchtend, dass er irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von Hermine erhalten würde. Er sehnte sich danach ihre Stimme zu hören, selbst wenn sie nur Höflichkeiten und Phrasen austauschen könnten, auch wenn er wusste, eine Nachricht von ihr konnte vermutlich nur Schlechtes bedeuten.

Aber jetzt begann das neue Schuljahr und er konnte sich nicht länger verstecken. Er würde das Treffen im Büro des Schulleiters halten, in der Hoffnung, dass die Fänge der Autorität verbunden mit seiner gebieterischen Gegenwart genug waren, um die Aufstände seiner ehemaligen Kollegen im Keim zu ersticken. Und dann gab es noch die, die vorgestellt werden mussten – Amycus und Alecto Carrow. Warum der Dunkle Lord ihm solche stümperhaften Idioten geschickt hatte, lag außerhalb seines Verständnisses.

Und natürlich war da noch das Porträt, und Dumbledore würde sich zweifelsohne für diese Gelegenheit zur Verfügung stellen. Snape wusste, es könnte zu seinem Vorteil sein, dass ein sichtbarer Beweis dafür, wer hier wen besiegt hatte, die sie zum Schweigen brachte, wenn nicht sogar ihren Gehorsam erbrachte. Aber ihm wurde bereits beim alleinigen Gedanken daran übel, an Dumbledores gelassenes – friedliches, verdammt noch mal – Lächeln, während er, Snape, posierte und sie alle verhöhnte und er sich vor aller Augen erniedrigte. McGonagalls Augen. Er fürchtete sich davor, Minerva zu sehen. Die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht, als ob er wieder ein Zweitklässler sei und eine strenge Berichtigung bräuchte.

* * *

Sie trafen um zehn ein, gemäß seiner Aufforderung, direkt nach dem Frühstück, seine Belegschaft. Er hatte einmal davon geträumt, noch vor Voldemort, bevor Lily sein Herz in etwas Dunkles und Bitteres verdreht hatte, vor allem. Er hatte damals Zaubertränke so genossen und Slughorn hatte das Unterrichten vorgeschlagen. Er war an diesen Abend in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt und hatte gewagt sich ein Leben vorzustellen, wo er das ganze Jahr über in Hogwarts bleiben würde, wo er niemals wieder nach Spinners End zurückkehren müsste, wo er vielleicht ein richtiges Zuhause finden könnte. Und weil er jung und sich seinen Fantasien hingegeben hatte, hatte er sich vorgestellt Schulleiter zu sein, der erste Slytherin-Schulleiter seit dem berühmten und gehassten Schulleiter Black. Er hatte sich vorgestellt verehrt zu werden, zuständig für eine eindrucksvolle Schule, Hogwarts in neue Höhen zu führen. Er hatte sich und dafür schämte er sich jetzt, vorgestellt, geliebt zu werden.

Flitwick war der Erste, der eintrat, dicht gefolgt von Sprout. Sinestra, Hooch, Hagrid und Trelawney, Vector, Binns, den Carrows, Slughorn, Pince, Pomfrey und Filch. Und zum Schluss, eine Minute hinter allen anderen, als ob sie in Erwägung gezogen hätte, überhaupt nicht zu erscheinen, McGonagall. Sie arrangierten sich unwohl auf ihren selbst herbei gezauberten Stühlen. Er hätte den Raum mit einem Erweiterungszauber belegen, ihn mit Stühlen besetzen, ein Feuer entfachen können … aber er hatte es nicht. Er wollte, dass sie sich unwohl fühlten, wollte, dass sie verstanden, dass es jetzt seine Launen waren, die sie vor sich hatten. Er traf nicht ihre Blicke, auch wenn er die ihren auf sich spürte. Ein flüchtiger Blick, überdeckt durch ein Wirbeln seiner Roben, sagte ihm, dass Dumbledore durchaus anwesend war. Der alte Mistkerl besaß die Dreistigkeit, ihm zuzuwinken.

Flitwick, Sprout und McGonagall saßen dicht nebeneinander, am anderen Ende des Büros. Sie schwiegen, aber anhand der Neigung ihrer Köpfe sagte ihm irgendwas, dass sie miteinander geflüstert hatten. Er wurde mit einem Male gewaltsam an das Gryffindor-Trio erinnert, und als er seinen Mund öffnete, hätte er fast ein „Ruhe", gebellt, wie er es immer wieder vor seinem Zaubertränkeunterricht getan hatte.

Stattdessen lächelte er nur und sagte: „Also."

Niemand rührte sich.

„Ein weiteres Jahr beginnt. Und damit einige, wenige Änderungen in der … Besetzung. Ich vermute, Sie haben alle die neuen Mitglieder unserer Fakultät getroffen? Amycus Carrow schließt sich uns an und übernimmt den Posten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und seine Schwester, Alecto, wird Muggelkunde unterrichten. Ich hoffe, Sie werden sie unter diesen Umständen in unserer Mitte willkommen heißen."

Amycus und Alecto strahlten ihn an, während der Rest der Lehrer ihn ausdruckslos anstarrte.

„Die Lehrpläne werden mir bis drei Uhr morgen Nachmittag ausgehändigt. Ich werde Sie über jegliche Veränderungen noch vor dem Unterrichtsbeginn am Montag informieren."

„Sie beabsichtigen meinen Lehrplan zu überprüfen?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ich beabsichtige die Lehrpläne meiner gesamten Belegschaft zu überprüfen", antwortete Snape. „Die Umstände an Hogwarts haben sich geändert, Minerva. Ich denke, dass es das Beste ist, wenn Hogwarts Lehrplan diese Veränderungen reflektiert."

McGonagall nickte, aber sah so aus, als ob sie sich wünschte ihn an Ort und Stelle zu verfluchen.

„Horace, sind Sie darauf vorbereitet das Haus Slytherin zu übernehmen?"

Slughorn sah überrascht aus und antwortete dann kaum befriedigend: „Sicherlich."

„Gut. Kommen Sie nach dem Treffen zu mir und ich werde Ihnen alles bezüglich der Sicherheitszauber sagen."

Filch hob langsam seine Hand.

„Argus?"

„Ich frage mich, ob wir vielleicht Ihre Disziplinarmaßnahmen besprechen könnten?"

Einige Lehrer beugten sich leicht nach vorne.

„Alle Disziplinarmaßnahmen werden durch dieses Büro laufen, außer natürlich die Hauspunkte. Sollten Sie es für nötig erhalten Nachsitzen auszuteilen, reichen Sie Ihre Anfrage schriftlich ein und mir wird es eine Freude seine … angemessene Maßnahmen zu ergreifen", antwortete Snape.

„Erneut, Schulleiter, muss ich fragen, ob es wirklich nötig ist. Ich bin die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Sicherlich sollte ich diejenige sein, die ein Nachsitzen meinen Schülern zuweist. Wie würde es wohl aussehen, wenn ich erscheine, als ob ich keinerlei Autorität-"

„Es kümmert mich nicht, wie die Dinge den Schülern erscheinen. Ich versichere Ihnen, es wird Interesse von denen geben, die weitaus bessere Verbindungen haben, als eine Gruppe Erstklässler."

„Ist das so? Und werden Sie ihm direkt berichten, Snape, oder sollen wir irgendwelche Erwartungen ..."

„Das reicht! Ich werde keine Ungehorsamkeit dulden. Sie können hier bei Ihren Schülern bleiben und meinen Anweisungen folgen oder Sie können rausfliegen. Es gibt so einige, die Ihren Job hier wollen, Minerva, und mir liegt es fern, es ihnen zu verweigern. Ich erschaudere bei den Gedanken daran, wie lange Sie es wohl dort draußen aushalten."

„Drohen Sie mir, Severus Snape?"

„Sie können meine Worte so verstehen, wie Sie wollen, Minerva, wie ich mir sicher bin, wie Sie es schon immer getan haben. Meine Politiken werden nicht hinterfragt."

„Verstehe."

„Ich bete für Sie, dass Sie es tun", antwortete er eisig. Er nahm ein Bündel von Pergamenten und mit einem lässigen Zucken seiner Hand sandte er die Seiten durch die Luft. „Ich habe hier Ihre Lehrpläne. Sie werden selbstverständlich nach der Hauswahl am Sonntagabend aktualisiert. Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Pomona Sprout überraschte ihn, als sie das Wort ergriff. „Bekommen wir die Gelegenheit mit Albus zu sprechen?"

Beinahe unbeabsichtigt warf Snape einen Blick über seine Schulter auf das Gemälde des ehemaligen Schulleiters. Er saß genauso da, wie Snape es sich vorgestellt hatte, in seinen Stuhl, seine Hände unter seinem Kinn gestülpt. Dumbledore machte keine Anstalten sich irgendwie einzubringen.

„Ich denke, es ist mehr als deutlich, dass er Ihnen nichts zu sagen hat."

Wieder einmal war es McGonagall, die wütend dazwischen ging. „Vielleicht gibt es nichts, was er vor Ihnen sagen möchte."

Snape atmete einmal tief durch seine Nase durch und riskierte damit alles. „Professor Dumbledore, möchten Sie mit einem von diesen Leuten hier persönlich sprechen?"

Langsam schüttelte Dumbledore mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe dem sicherlich nichts hinzuzufügen. Sie scheinen alleine ganz gut zurechtzukommen, Severus", sagte er gleichmütig.

Professor Sprout schnappte scharf nach Luft und umklammerte ihr Taschentuch. Hagrid entglitt ein gequältes Geräusch. Minervas Hand verirrte sich zu ihrem Zauberstab, aber dann besann sie sich eines Besseren.

„Sonst noch etwas?", fragte Snape mit unterkühlter Höflichkeit.

Sie schnaubte und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, ließ ihn verschwinden und verließ mit dem Raum mit einer flatternden Robe, die ihn stolz gemacht hätte. Als sie verschwunden war, spürte er, wie sich ein zerdrückendes Gewicht von seiner Brust hob, so echt, dass er sich fast fragte, ob sie ihn nicht doch verflucht hatte. Er hatte gehofft … so tief in sich vergraben, dass er es sich gegenüber niemals zugeben würde, aber hatte nichtsdestotrotz gehofft, dass sie es eventuell durchschaut hätte. Er hatte gedacht, dass die richtigen Worte vielleicht ein Auslöser – aber nein. Die Dinge standen so, wie sie immer waren. Der Rest des Kollegiums war Minervas Beispiel gefolgt, alle bis auf Slughorn, der noch zurückgeblieben war, um mit ihm das Haus Slytherin zu besprechen. Snape seufzte, als er Slughorn die Lehrpläne der ehemaligen Slytherin und eine Liste mit verschiedenen Passwörtern und Geheimnissen im Kerker überreichte.

„Zeit ist knapp", bellte er, als Slughorn seinen Mund öffnete. „Ich bin mir sicher, damit ist alles abgedeckt. Sie können mich über das Flohnetzwerk erreichen, sollte sonst noch etwas sein." Und damit scheuchte er den rundlichen Zauberer aus seinem Büro und versiegelte die Tür hinter ihm.

Er sank hinter Albus' – seinen – Schreibtisch auf seinen Stuhl. „Sie haben sich gut geschlagen, Severus", verkündete Dumbledore von seinem Gemälde aus. „Und verlieren Sie nicht gleich Ihren Mut. Minerva wird schon noch einsehen ..."

„Also ob ich meine Zeit damit verschwende, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, was diese alte Fledermaus von mir denkt!"

Dumbledore lächelte weiterhin gutmütig. „Natürlich nicht."

* * *

Der Zug traf ein, wie er es immer tat und die Schule wurde wieder einmal mit Schülern überflutet. Es lag ein seltsames Gefühl von Normalität in Hogwarts Luft – Unterricht und Mahlzeiten folgten ihrem Zeitplan und selbst wenn es hier und dort ein paar weniger Gryffindors gab, nun, war es schwierig irgendwelche wirklichen Veränderungen zu bemerken, da die, die geblieben waren zu ihren üblichen Schandtaten bereit waren. Seine Disziplinmaßnahmen wurden zum ersten Mal getestet, als er Longbottom und das Weasley-Mädchen dabei erwischte, wie sie mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor aus seinem Büro geschlichen kamen. Idioten. Wenn es das echte Schwert von Gryffindor gewesen wäre, hätte er sie vielleicht damit davonkommen lassen, da es für ihn bedeutete, dass er sich um ein Problem weniger sorgen musste. Bedauerlicherweise war das echte, genau wie Dumbledore vorgeschlagen hatte, hinter seinem Porträt versteckt und alles, was diese Dummköpfe geschafft hatten, war die Kopie, die er für das Ministerium erstellt hatte, zu stehlen. Er musste ein ziemliches Debakel veranstalten, um sie zu Hagrid zu schicken, damit sie ihr Nachsitzen im Verbotenen Wald verbringen konnten.

Seltsam, er vermisste das Unterrichten. Er verbrachte einfach zu viel Zeit in seinem Büro, beantwortete irgendwelche Eulenpost und meisterte zu jeder Zeit die Sperre von Anfragen auf Nachsitzen – die Belegschaft, wie es aussah, schien sich dazu entschlossen zu haben seinem Eifer zu testen, indem sie jeden einzelnen Schüler, die ohne Erlaubnis geatmet zu haben schienen, zum Nachsitzen verdonnerten. Aber diese Pflichten, so ärgerlich sie vielleicht auch sein sollten, beschäftigten ihn nicht und er begann sich nach seinem Klassenzimmer und die sich immerzu wechselnden Gesichterscharr zu sehnen. Das war zumindest niemals langweilig gewesen.

Phineas Nigellus hatte jetzt seit fast zwei Wochen geschwiegen. Snape blickte hinauf zum Rahmen – er war derzeit leer – und er fragte sich, was in aller Welt Hermine und ihre kleinen Freunde gerade anstellten. Hatte Dumbledore die ganze Zeit über beabsichtigt, dass sie im Grimmauldplatz endeten, und wenn ja, warum hatte er dann seine Wintermonate damit verbracht, ihr das Überleben in der Wildnis beizubringen? Sicherlich kochte dieser verdorbene Hauself für sie. Sie waren warm; sie waren zusammen …

Das Mal begann zu brennen, es riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Spätnachmittag. Der Dunkle Lord rief ihn gewöhnlich nicht vor den Abendstunden. Dies sandte eine Alarmwelle durch seine Körper. Er stand abrupt auf.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht schlafen, Albus, und mir ist schleierhaft, warum Sie den Drang verspüren es vorzutäuschen." Panik machte ihn nervös und barsch. „Ich werde gerufen, und wenn die Tageszeit irgendein Indiz ist, dann stimmt etwas nicht. Falls ich nicht zurückkehren sollte, hoffe ich, dass Sie die entsprechenden Ermittlungen einleiten werden." Bevor Dumbledore antworten konnte, ließ Snape die Anti-Apparationszauber um sein Büro fallen, eine der wenigen Vorteile seines ansonsten undankbaren Jobs, und begann sich zu drehen.

Als er im Malfoy Manor ankam, wurde er von dem Anblick und Geräusch von Dutzenden von anderen Hexen und Zauberern, die mit ihm in der Eingangshalle, begrüßt. Seit dem Sturz des Ministeriums war es Voldemort wieder sicher genug ihnen zu erlauben, direkt ins Manor zu apparieren.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte Avery, als sie sich der Menge, die zum Festsaal strömte, anschlossen.

Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wir werden es schon bald erfahren."

Der Festsaal war gefüllt mit misstönigem Geflüster, aber die Stimmung unterschied sich zunehmend von dem letzten Mal, als sie sich in diesem Raum versammelt hatten. Wer hatte versagt? Wie schwer würden sie bestraft werden? Ihre Anzahl war seit Narzissas Fest obendrein gestiegen, selbst wenn es Snape schwierig fand zu entscheiden, welcher sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte und welcher unter dem _Imperius_ stand.

Doch Yaxley, Runcorn und Rookwood standen nervös an der Seite des Dunklen Lords, was Snape maßgeblich dazu verleiten ließ zu vermuten, dass welches Fiasko auch immer vorgefallen war, es im Ministerium stattgefunden hatte.

Voldemort stand von seinem Sessel auf und die Figuren im Raum stolperten in einer Welle aus schwarzem Stoff auf ihre Knie.

„Potter und seine Freunde haben uns heute einen Besuch im Ministerium abgestattet", zischte er.

Snape senkte seinen Kopf, ließ seine Haare vor seinem Gesicht fallen. Er biss sich beinahe so fest auf seine Lippen, dass es anfing zu bluten. _Konzentriere dich. Denk nach.__  
_

Niemand antwortete.

„Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob er etwas Vielsafttrank in die Hände bekommen und entschieden hatte, sich uns in einer kleinen Runde von Befreit-die-Schlammblüter anzuschließen."

Gemurmel machte sich in der Menge breit. _Was zum Teufel?__,_ dachte Snape. _Was zum Teufel hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?__  
_

„Was mich verblüfft", sagte er, seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise, „ist, wie er es wieder einmal geschafft hat mir durch die Finger zu gleiten. Der Junge hat das Ministerium für Zauberei betreten. _Mein_ Ministerium. Betrat und verließ es ohne ein gekrümmtes Haar."

Snape vernahm kaum das gestammelte Flehen derer, die daran beteiligt gewesen waren, derer, die wieder einmal versagt hatten, Potter auszuliefern. Offen gesagt, war es ihm vollkommen egal, was mit den Männern neben Voldemort passierte. Er konnte an nichts außer Hermine denken. Warum, alles in der Welt, sollte sie ins Ministerium gehen? Mut war eine Sache, aber das hier war eine absolut törichte Missachtung! Was glaubten sie wohl, was sie mal abgesehen davon, dass sie nur den Dunklen Lord gereizt und verärgert hatten, darüber hinaus noch erreichen würden? Also hatten sie ein paar Zauberstäbe gerettet. Wie viele Leben wären wohl verloren gewesen, wenn man Potter gefasst hätte?

Er wartete, seine Wut brodelte, während Voldemort seine Rache an Yaxley ausübte. Das Mädchen würde, wenn er erst einmal mit ihr fertig war, sich noch wünschen, dass der Dunkle Lord sie geschnappt hätte. Er hatte gedacht, sie hätte verstanden, was hier auf dem Spiel stand, hatte gedacht, sie wüsste, was sie hier opferte – nicht für ihn, sondern für Potter. Hatten sie nicht vor all diesen Monaten vereinbart, dass dies alles für Potter war? _Grundgütiger Merlin, sie hatte seinen Trank! _Wie sollte er ihr mit solch einem wichtigen Stück des Planes vertrauen, wenn sie sich noch nicht einmal für ein paar sinnlose Heldentaten zurückhalten konnte.

Als sie entlassen wurden, war die Nacht bereits eingebrochen und er apparierte direkt zurück in das Büro des Schulleiters und ersetzte die Schutzzauber. Er rammte seinen Zauberstab mit unnötiger Kraft in seine Faust. _Porträt!_, sandte er durch seinen Ring und marschierte hinüber zu Phineas Nigellus Rahmen, um zu warten.

Phineas Nigellus schien nur allzu erfreut zu sein, seinen Fuß in Grimmauldplatz zu stecken. Snape vermutete, dass er sich darauf freute, dass das ‚Schlammblut' ihre wohlverdiente Strafe bekam, da es mehr als offensichtlich war, dass Snape vor Wut brodelte und sich darauf vorbereitete seinen ganzen Zorn Luft zu machen.

„Professor?", sagte ihre Stimme zaghaft.

„Miss Granger, was zum Teufel haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht?"


	25. XXV

**XXV**

„Ich-" Hermine war schockiert von dem Zorn in Snapes Stimme. Sie war mit der Wache an der Reihe gewesen, als ihr Ring zu brennen begann und sie war äußerst dankbar, dass die Jungs im Zelt schliefen und sie das Gemälde von Schulleiter Black unbemerkt aus ihrer Tasche ziehen konnte. Also wusste er offenbar von dem Ministerium. Wie viel vermutete Voldemort? Sie berührte das Medaillon, das gegen ihr Oberteil ruhte. Es war kalt und bösartig unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Sie wollte nicht, dass es ihre Haut berührte.

Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob es wohl zu viel verlangt war, heute Nacht getröstet zu werden. Sie zitterte leicht im Wind. Es war gerade mal früher Herbst, aber die Nächte waren eiskalt und Hermine war bereits bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren.

„Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, welche Gefahr Sie uns heute ausgesetzt haben?", donnerte er. „Welchen plausiblen Grund können Sie wohl gehabt haben, um ins Ministerium zu gehen?"

„Sir, ich kann nicht ..."

„Ich sage Ihnen, was Sie nicht können, Miss Granger. Sie können nicht jeden retten. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, Potter zu retten. Potter! Ihn mit ins Ministerium zu nehmen! Das Ministerium, welches jetzt von Voldemort geführt wird! Und beleidigen Sie uns beide nicht, indem Sie vorgeben, dass es nicht Ihre Idee gewesen war - es wäre einfach unmöglich für Potter und Weasley gewesen, ohne Sie in dieses Gebäude zu gelangen."

Also glaubte er, sie war gegangen, um die Muggelgeborenen zu retten. „Ich habe mir den Plan ausgedacht, ja; aber Sir, Sie verstehen nicht. Wir haben nicht ..."

„Sie haben was nicht? Sie haben nicht nachgedacht? Wie außerordentlich offensichtlich. Sie wissen schon, dass wenn man Sie geschnappt hätte, was ich dann hätte tun … Miss Granger, wenn man Sie geschnappt hätte, dann hätte man Sie mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit umgebracht."

„Würden Sie wohl aufhören, mich zu unterbrechen? Ich versuche es gerade zu erklären", zischte sie, als sie das Gemälde unter Harrys Tarnumhang näher an sich heranzog.

Phineas Nigellus Black würgte einen Protest, aber Professor Snape antwortete: „Black! Sie mögen sich über Miss Grangers Unverfrorenheit später beschweren, aber _nicht bis diese Unterhaltung vorbei ist_!"

Hermine wartete einen Moment, überzeugt, dass sich der schwarze Schuh in der unteren linken Ecke zurückziehen würde, aber er blieb. Sie verlagerte leicht ihr Gewicht und das Laub raschelte unter ihren Füßen. Sie spürte, wie die Feuchtigkeit ihre Turnschuhe durchdrang. Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich weiß, wir sind ein großes Risiko eingegangen. Wir kannten die Gefahr für Harry, für alle von uns, wenn man uns erwischt hätte."

„Miss Granger", sagte er mit einer Stimme aus flüssigem Eis. „Ich habe gedacht, Sie hätten verstanden, dass Potter unter allen Umständen beschützt werden muss. Er muss Voldemort besiegen."

„Ich verstehe das! Hören Sie mir zu. Wir mussten in das Ministerium gehen! Da gab etwas, was wir brauchten – für den Plan. Für Dumbledores Plan."

Es herrschte ein langes Schweigen und sie begann sich zu fragen, ob er verschwunden war. Sie sprach in die Dunkelheit.

„Hören Sie – Professor – Sie wissen, ich kann es Ihnen nicht erzählen. Das wissen Sie. Aber da gab es etwas im Ministerium, was Sie-wissen-schon-wem gehörte. Etwas, was wir holen mussten."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat nichts vermisst gemeldet", antwortete Snape kühl.

„Danke Gott. Oh, Sir, Sie glauben gar nicht wie erleichtert ich bin. Das bedeutet, mein … mein Kopierzauber hat funktioniert."

„Sie haben das Objekt kopiert?"

„Ja."

„Das war … ein guter Gedanke, Miss Granger."

„Danke, Sir."

„Wo sind Sie? Yaxley sagte, er hätte die Sicherheit vom Grimmauldplatz passiert."

Es war schwierig für sie das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. „Hatte er. Er hat mich geschnappt, als ich apparierte und ich konnte ihn nicht abschütteln. Ich … ich habe ihn genau vor die Haustür gebracht, Sir. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, also habe ich mir nur die Jungs geschnappt und bin verschwunden … Ron wurde dabei gesplintert. Uns geht es gut. Ist es … sollte ich … müssen Sie wissen, wo wir sind?"

„Sind Sie sicher? Das heißt, ist Potter sicher?"

„Ich habe die Zauber benutzt, die wir besprochen haben."

„Ich vermute, das wird reichen müssen."

„Sir – da ist noch etwas."

Er seufzte. „Noch etwas?"

„Ja. Als wir im Ministerium waren, wurden wir getrennt – das war auch der Grund, warum wir in diese Verhandlungen verwickelt worden sind." Sie sagte es, als ob sie Skele-Wachs schlucken würde.

„Verstehe. Es ist genauso gut, denke ich. Lord Voldemort glaubt, Sie-"

„Ja, das habe ich verstanden", sagte sie bestimmt, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Meine Akte war in diesem Gerichtssaal."

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, der Dunkle Lord-", begann, er resigniert.

„Interessiert sich für mich. Ja, ich weiß. Aber, Sir, unsere Urkunde war dort."

Sie lauschte bedacht auf den Klang seiner Stimme. Es war unerträglich ihn nicht zu sehen, nicht seinen Gesichtsausdruck hinter den Worten, die er sagen musste, zu sehen. „Wirklich?", sagte er. Seine Stimme war fest, aber sie dachte trotzdem, so etwas wie Angst darin zu hören.

„Haben Sie etwas davon gehört?"

„Habe ich nicht. Jedoch werde ich dem Ministerium wohl einen Besuch abstatten müssen. Ich will nicht..."

„Das brauchen Sie nicht, Sir. Ich habe sie gestohlen."

„Sie haben sie _gestohlen?"_

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte! Ihre Position unter den Todessern ist entscheidend für Harrys Erfolg. Der gesamte Plan wäre zerstört, wenn wir entlarvt werden. Also habe ich sie genommen. Nur unsere Urkunde – alles andere über mich … habe ich dort gelassen."

„Was haben Sie damit vor?", fragte er flüsternd.

„Ich—ich will nicht … das heißt, ich weiß nicht, ob … Sir, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es vernünftig sagen soll."

Wieder Schweigen, aber Hermine fantasierte, dass sie sich Snapes Gesicht vorstellen konnte, die angespannte Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die Art, wie sich sein Gesicht verzog, wenn er sich auf etwas vorbereitete, was er nicht tun wollte.

„Machen Sie sich um den Zustand unserer Verbindung Sorgen, sollten die Papiere zerstört werden?"

„Wenn ich sie zerstört hätte, wären wir dann noch immer verheiratet?", fragte sie in einem leichten und aufrichtigen Ton, der ihre Ängste überspielte.

„Hermine", flüsterte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum hören konnte. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als nur ein Hauch, als er ihren Namen aussprach. „Dumbledore wollte durch unsere Hochzeit sicherstellen, dass Sie mich nicht verlassen. Sie haben bewiesen … Sie haben mir gegenüber eine unglaubliche Loyalität erwiesen. Selbst wenn diese Ehe aufgelöst werden würde, wäre der Plan noch unversehrt."

„Aber ich will …" Sie verstummte. Was sie wollte, hatte keinen Platz in dieser Diskussion. „Sir, ich will Aufzeichnungen für Ihre Verhandlung."

„Für meine Verhandlung?"

„Das war meine Aufgabe, schon vergessen? Ich sollte eine Verteidigung für Sie im Anschluss aufbauen. Die Papiere – sie werden unsere Geschichte von Dumbledores Plan bestätigen. Wir brauchen sie."

„Nein. Wir brauchen sie nicht. Es wird keine Verhandlung geben, Miss Granger. Ich werde nicht lang genug leben, um eine zu rechtfertigen und Dumbledore selbst erwartet mein Überleben noch nicht einmal. Sie wissen sehr wohl, unsere Vereinigung wurde zum Wohle Potters und nicht für mich geschlossen. Offen gesagt überrascht es mich, dass die Papiere nicht schon vor langer Zeit zerstört worden sind. Ich hätte gedacht, Moody hätte sich darum gekümmert."

„Tut mir leid, Sir. Ich fürchte, das war meine Schuld." Hermine wappnete sich. Snape würde fuchsteufelswild sein.

„Wie bitte?"

„Er hatte mich gefragt – kurz bevor er gestorben ist, hatte er mich gefragt, ob ich möchte, dass sie zerstört werden."

„Er hat Sie _gefragt?_"

„Ja."

„Und Sie ..."

„Ich habe es abgelehnt. Sir, es tut mir leid! Ich wusste sofort, dass es die falsche Entscheidung gewesen ist, ich schwöre es. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich meine Meinung geändert habe. Er hat mich einfach nur überrascht! Und dann ist er gestorben", sagte sie.

„Sagen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht in das Ministerium gegangen sind, um Ihren Fehler wieder gut zu machen."

Ihren _Fehler_. „Ich würde Sie niemals anlügen, Sir. Wir sind dort gewesen, um diese … diese Sache von Sie-wissen-schon-wem zu holen. Dass ich die Papiere gesehen habe, war nur Zufall."

Er schwieg erneut. Sie wartete.

„Und Sie wollen sie behalten. Für die Verhandlung."

„Ja."

Sie fasste sein Schweigen als Zustimmung auf. „Sie wissen, Sie werden weiterziehen müssen?"

„Ich habe gedacht, vielleicht noch eine Nacht hier und dann werden wir wieder aufbrechen."

„Gut. Wenn Sie mich wissen lassen könnten - natürlich, nachdem Sie verschwunden sind – wo ihr gewesen seid, wäre es eine wirkliche nützliche Information."

„Sicherlich."

„Sie haben gesagt, Weasley wurde gesplindert, nicht wahr? Konnten Sie ihm heilen?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es besser machen können, aber ich habe ihn geheilt."

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben es adäquat gemeistert."

„Danke. Und Sie, Professor? Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Mir geht's gut, Miss Granger", antwortete er flüsternd. „Halten Sie mich auf den Laufenden."

„Ja, Sir."

„Gute Nacht dann."

„Gute Nacht."

Der Wind nahm zu und ließ noch mehr Laub auf den Boden fallen. Die Geräusche der Nacht, verstohlenes Kratzen und schwermütige, einsame Rufe erschienen lauter denn je ohne die Ablenkung des Porträts. Sie schaute hinunter auf ihre Uhr. Es war fast zwei Uhr morgens. Ihre Wache endete um vier. Ihr Blick fiel zurück auf das Gemälde – für einen kurzen Augenblick war ihr so … sie dachte, sie hätte eine Bewegung in der Ecke erkannt. Sie beugte sich zum Porträt hinunter – es erschien leer, außer dieser Punkt in der unteren linken Ecke … war etwas dunkler als der Rest?

Sie hörte Gescharre, Kratzen. Ein Stuhl, der zurückgedrückt wurde. Und dann … Stimmen … zuerst gedämmt und sie presste ihr Ohr fast ganz gegen die Leinwand. War Phineas Nigellus geblieben? Wollte er, dass sie das hörte?

„… es ist weitaus mehr, als ich vermutet hatte", sagte eine Stimme. Dumbledore?

Und dann antwortete Snapes, viel deutlicher. „Ich versichere Ihnen, ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen."

„Sie haben mir nie gesagt, dass Sie es für richtig erachtet haben, die wahre Natur Ihrer Ehe mit Miss Granger zu teilen."

„Es war kaum ein Gedankensprung, Dumbledore. Sie haben in der Vergangenheit nur allzu deutlich klar gemacht, dass Potters Erfolg oberste Priorität besitzt."

„Und Sie haben es mit ihr geteilt."

„Ich musste es nicht _mit ihr teilen_, wie Sie es sagen. Sind nicht Sie derjenige, der immer beharrt hatte, was für ein Genie das Mädchen ist? Außerdem war es wohl kaum ein Geheimnis. Potter braucht Unterstützung und sie ist dort, um sicherzustellen, dass er sie auch erhält. Und wenn Sie schon in dieser transparenten Verfassung sind, darf ich Sie dann fragen, warum Sie nicht veranlasst haben, die Trauungsurkunden zu zerstören."

„Ich befürchte, ich habe heute Abend selbst erst davon erfahren. Ich weiß nicht, warum Alastor der Meinung war, Miss Granger zu konsultieren ..."

„Hermine, Albus. Sie haben das Leben des Mädchens zerstört. Nennen Sie sie Hermine. Und vielleicht hat er sie aus reiner Nettigkeit konsultiert! Sie haben sie nicht konsultiert, bevor Sie sie für Harry Potter ausgebeutet haben!"

„Ich habe ihr jede Möglichkeit zu wählen ..."

„Sie haben ihr nicht erlaubt, eine fundierte Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie dachte, sie würde mich beschützen."

„Und Sie scheinen alle Vorteile aus ihrer Zuneigung zu ziehen."

Es gab einen Knall und Hermine atmete aus, ohne bemerkt zu haben, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Es hörte sich so an, als ob Snape etwas kaputt gemacht hatte. Vor Wut oder Scham?

„Was genau wollen Sie damit andeuten?"

„Ich habe Sie mit Miss Granger vermählt, weil ich geglaubt habe, dass Sie sich Lily Evans Erinnerung verschrieben haben."

„Ja, das war mehr als deutlich, Albus. Sie haben sich auf mein verdrehtes, schwarzes Herz verlassen."

„Zum Wohle des Mädchens, Severus. Mädchen in ihrem Alter können so einfach beeinflusst ..."

„Mädchen in ihrem Alter", knurrte Severus und wäre Dumbledore mehr als ein Porträt gewesen, hätte Hermine um sein Leben gebangt. Sie kniff kurz bei der Ironie dieses Gedanken ihre Augen zusammen. „Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Sie haben ein junges Mädchen geopfert, genauso wie Sie es beabsichtigt ..."

„Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie den Krieg überlebt", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn. „Ich habe das Mädchen nicht dem Tod verschrieben. Ich habe lediglich

angenommen, es wäre besser, wenn sie sich nicht irgendwelchen romantischen Vorstellungen hingäbe. Hermine ist praktisch; sie wird durch ihr Pflichtgefühl motiviert, aber sie ..."

„Reden Sie nicht über sie, als ob Sie ihr Herz verstehen würden, Dumbledore. Hermine ist nicht wie _die Mädchen ihres Alters_. Sie ist motiviert durch Ehre, durch Licht. Sie ist eine Hexe, die im Krieg aufwächst. Sie kümmert sich nicht um hübsche Dinge oder ..."

„Und warum sind Sie sich dessen so sicher, Severus? Sind Sie eines der hässlichen Dinge, um die sie sich sorgt?"

„Sie überschreiten eine Grenze, alter Mann!"

„Zeigen Sie mir Ihren Patronus."

Es herrschte ein langes Schweigen, in dem Hermines Gedanken mit dem, was sie gehört hatte, rasten. Snape hatte sich Lily Evans verschrieben? Lily Evans war Harrys Mutter. Und warum hat Dumbledore darum gebeten, Snapes Patronus zu sehen? Sie zermarterte sich ihr Gehirn. Was war Snapes Patronus? Hatte sie ihn jemals gesehen? Aber unter der Oberfläche ihrer Gedanken brodelte etwas Warmes und Dickes, etwas, was sie umhüllte und ihr Kraft gegen die Kälte und der Dunkelheit spendete.

„Expecto Patronum!" Seine Stimme hallte stark und deutlich von dem Rahmen und Hermines Blick glitt zur Leinwand, als ob sie dort seinen silbernen Patronus würde sehen können. Aber natürlich war da nichts.

Dumbledore sprach: „Sehr wohl. Aber Sie haben vorhin etwas gesagt, was mich beunruhigt, Severus. Etwas, was mich zutiefst beunruhigt. Sie sagten: ‚Sie wissen schon, dass wenn man Sie geschnappt hätte, was ich dann hätte tun-' Wie war das Ende dieses Satzes?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen."

„Ich denke, das wissen Sie. Und ich denke, wir wissen beide, wie dieser Satz geendet hätte. Ich warne Sie, Severus ..."

Sie musste sich anstrengen, um Snapes nächste Worte zu hören, da seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein flüsterndes Zischen war. „Ich wünschte, Sie würden noch leben, damit ich Sie erneut töten könnte. Und diesmal mit Freude."

Dumbledore lachte, aber es lag keine Fröhlichkeit darin. „Wie dem auch sei. Sie sollten in Zukunft genau Ihre Optionen überdenken. Sie setzen Ihren Glauben auf ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen."

„Ich vertraue Miss Granger bedingungslos. Wie Sie es auch sollten, Dumbledore. Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie es waren, die uns zu dieser verdammten Ehe gezwungen haben?"

„Alles, um was ich bitte, ist, dass Sie sich darauf besinnen, wo Ihre Loyalität liegt. Denn, an den Tag, an dem Sie das Mädchen über den Plan stellen, ist der Tag, an dem die Zauberwelt verloren ist."

Es folgte ein weiteres Krachen. „Diese Unterhaltung ist beendet", sagte Snape.

* * *

„Durchaus", antwortete Dumbledore und seine Stimme nahm wieder diesen sanften, heiteren Ton an, den er bevorzugte. Snape zuckte, um seinen Zauberstab auf das Porträt zu richten, damit er es in Fetzen reißen konnte.

„Wollen Sie noch etwas hinzufügen?", raunte Phineas Nigellus garstig. „Nichts, was Sie Miss Granger noch sagen wollen? Ich bin mir sicher, das arme Mädchen befindet sich mittlerweile in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung."

Snape wirbelte herum, um das Porträt von Schulleiter Black anzustarren und trat einige schwere Schritte vor.

„Wollen Sie mir gerade sagen, Sie haben die Verbindung offen gehalten?", fragte er gefährlich.

„Natürlich habe ich das. Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass ich sie schließen soll. Und ich erdreiste mich sicherlich nicht, mich einzumischen. Nicht nachdem ich einen Tadel dafür bekommen habe, dass ich es wagte, meine Meinung zu dem, was vielleicht heute Abend angebracht gewesen wäre, zu äußern."

Snape wusste nicht, welches Porträt er zuerst zerstören sollte. Grundgütiger Gott, was hatte er gesagt? Was hatte sie gehört? Wie lange würde es dauern, es alles rückgängig zu machen, um wieder ...?

„Miss Granger", bellte er.

Er konnte ihren schweren Atem hören. „Ja, Sir."

„Ich entschuldige mich für jegliches Leid ..."

„Professor", sagte sie bestimmt. „Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Sie wurden zum Äußersten getrieben. Bitte versichern Sie dem ehemaligen Schulleiter Dumbledore, dass wir uns beide sehr wohl bewusst sind, wo unsere Loyalität liegt."

Das Grinsen flog fast wider Willen auf seine Lippen. Hermine war aus Stahl. Und dass sie so offensichtlich, wie er selbst, Dumbledore angreifen wollte, ließ sein Verlangen nach ihr nur noch ansteigen, bis seine Augen anfingen zu brennen. Er schloss sie schnell. Sie hörte sich durch und durch wie eine Löwin an. Niemand hatte jemals …

„Werde ich", antwortete er tonlos. „Danke, Miss Granger. Ich werde den ehrenhaften Schulleiter Black jetzt darum bitten, die Verbindung zwischen den Porträts zu beenden."

„Natürlich. Ich werde mich melden, sobald wir sicher weitergezogen sind."

„Sehr wohl." Er hielt kurz inne und entschied, dass sie gegen einen weiteren Hieb in Dumbledores Richtung nichts auszusetzen hätte. „Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Er hörte gerade noch ihr Lachen. „Gute Nacht."

„Schulleiter Black, wenn Sie so freundlich wären."

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass auch alle Körperteile von Schulleiter Black in sein Porträt im Büro zurückgekehrt waren, machte er eine Show daraus seinen Stuhl, den er vorhin umgeschmissen hatte, bewusst und selbstgefällig wieder zu richten. Er richtete seine Papiere auf den Schreibtisch, entledigte sich seiner Robe und hängte sie an den Ständer an der Tür. Mit seinem Zauberstab löschte er alle bis auf eine Lampe und ging hinüber zu der Tür, die ihn seine Gemächer führen würde.

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit von seinem Porträt aus. Snape konnte den Blick des alten Mannes auf sich spüren, aber er weigerte sich, mit ihm zu reden.

„Sie ist Ihnen sehr treu", bemerkte Dumbledore schließlich.

Snape blickte scharf in die glasklaren, blauen Augen des Mannes, da keinerlei Anschuldigung, wie zuvor, in seiner Stimme lag. Er hatte den flüchtigen Gedanken, dass es wirklich zu schade war, dass man kein Legilimentik bei einem Porträt anwenden konnte.

Snape drehte sich um und verließ schweigend den Raum. Er betrat sein Schlafzimmer und machte sich daran den Rest seines Gewandes abzulegen. Es war nach drei Uhr und die Müdigkeit schmerzte in seinen Knochen und doch kam sein Verstand nicht zur Ruhe. Er dachte wieder an Dumbledores standhaften blauen Augen. Warum wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass der alte Mann wusste, was Phineas Nigellus im Schilde geführt hatte? Was hatte er mit seinen letzten Worten gemeint?

Snape kroch in sein Bett, spürte seine knarrenden Gliedmaßen nachgeben, Gliedmaßen, die den ganzen Tag vor Schrecken und Angst angespannt gewesen waren. _Sie ist Ihnen sehr treu.__  
_

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wo sie war. Einige Male während ihrer Unterhaltung dachte er Laubrascheln oder das Heulen einer Eule gehört zu haben, aber das hätte auch Potters prahlerischer Vogel sein können. Es war unmöglich zu sagen. Obwohl sein Blut noch immer vor Schrecken bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie heute Nachmittag im Ministerium gewesen war, sang, war er doch erleichtert, dass es irgendeinen Plan zu geben schien und dass sie ihre idiotischen Begleiter erfolgreich dadurch führte. Plötzlich wurde er wieder von Wut ergriffen. Er wollte von seinem Bett aufstehen und zurück in sein Büro stürmen. Dumbledore hatte kein Recht ihr Ansehen zu schmälern, darauf zu bestehen, sie mit dem Rest dieser törichten, hormongesteuerten Närrinnen ihres Alters gleichzusetzen. Niemand außer Hermine hätte Potter und Weasley unversehrt in das Ministerium und wieder hinausführen können.

Er schloss seine Augen und begann langsam und tief, ähnlich schläfrig, durchzuatmen. Es war spät und noch einmal die Unterhaltung mit Albus durchzuspielen würde nichts ändern. Snape hatte schon lange schlaflose Nächste erlitten und er hatte gelernt, wenn er den Schlaf vortäuschte, dann konnte er manchmal seinen Körper überlisten. Er atmete erneut tief durch und stellte sich einen dunklen, schwarzen Himmel vor.

Langsam gab er sich dem Bild hin. Gegen den Himmel sah er die nackten, einsamen Äste, die sich inzwischen schnell ihrem Laubwerk entledigt hatten. Als er zuerst das eine Bein entspannte und dann das andere, hörte er das Pfeifen des Windes und sah wie die Äste wehten. Eine Wolke trieb vor den silbernen Mond. Er löste seine Faust. Die Sterne funkelten unnachgiebig am Himmel. Er atmete aus.

Sein letzter Gedanke galt Hermine, wie sie ruhig, wartend im Laub saß. _Sie ist Ihnen sehr treu,_ flüsterte sein Verstand. Und er schlief.


	26. XXVI

**XXVI**

In den Wochen nach ihrer Unterhaltung durch das Gemälde zogen Hermine, Harry und Ron einige Male weiter und schlugen an verschiedenen Stellen ihr Zelt auf. Harry übte sich in dem Umgang mit den Schild – und Tarnzaubern um ihr Lager herum, doch Ron war entweder weniger fähig oder widerwillig es zu versuchen. Sie und Harry hatten beschlossen, dass es aufgrund des Horkruxes längst überfällig sei. Sie trugen abwechselnd, jeder alles sechs Stunden, das schwere silberne Medaillon. Wer auch gerade an der Reihe mit der Wache war, trug es am längsten, da niemand von ihnen mit dem Ding schlafen wollte. Es war schon schlimm genug, wenn man wach war, aber… die Träume. Sie war die Erste, die sie in der Nacht nach der Unterhaltung mit Snape entdeckt hatte. Nachdem sie Harry wachgeschüttelt und ihn hinaus in die Nacht geschmissen hatte, war sie in sein Bett gefallen und sofort eingeschlafen. Vielleicht war es, weil sie ihre Nerven einfach überstrapaziert hatte. Oder vielleicht, weil der Horkrux gewollt hatte, dass sie einschlief, um sich in ihren wehrlosen Verstand zu kriechen und dort ihre schlimmen Geheimnisse, die sie versteckt hielt, zu finden.

Am Tage waren die Träume beinahe bedeutungslos: Verwirrte Bilder, in denen sie das Dunkle Mal auf ihren eigenen linken Unterarm brennen sah und sie wusste, sie hatte es gewählt, sie hatte sie alle verraten; Visionen, in denen Snape sich windend und gefoltert vor ihr lag, während sie schrie und Harry und Ron lachten, erschreckende Traumlandschaften vom öden Land und schwarzen Bäumen, von dem Schloss, zerfallen und brennend, davon ihre Eltern zu finden und die Tür zu ihrem Hause öffnend, nur um sie dann beschmutzt im Dreck und Exkrementen liegend vorzufinden – lebendig und doch wahnsinnig. Aber in der Dunkelheit, in den Wäldern, verfolgten die Träume sie und ließen sie schweißgebadet, keuchend zurück.

Sie war nach Luft schnappend aufgewacht und hatte blind nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen, der Schrei „Lumos" fertig formuliert auf ihren Lippen.

Ron fuhr im Bett gegenüber auf.

„Wa? Binischschondran?"

Trotz des Anblickes seines ganzen und normalen Gesichtes hätte Hermine beinahe aufgeschrien. Als sie versuchte Ron zu erklären, was passiert war, während sie die grausamen Bilder ausspuckte in der Hoffnung, dass sie durch ihre vertraute Stimme und der Anwesenheit eines Freundes besiegt werden konnte, da spürte sie – sie könnte schwören, dass sie gespürt hatte – wie das Medaillon zuckte. Als ob es lachen würde. Als ob es sie auslachen würde. Sie riss die Kette von ihrem Hals.

„Es ist das hier! Dieses beschissene, verfluchte Ding", hatte sie geschrien und die Kette durch das Zelt geschmissen. Ron hob sie auf und legte sie sich um, durchquerte den Raum, um sich auf ihre Bettkante zu setzen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermine", sagte er nervös. „Es war nur ein Traum."

„Nein, es war _nicht nur ein Traum._ Wir sind im Krieg, Ron! Wir wurden heute beinahe umgebracht. Und jetzt stecken wir in diesem Zelt irgendwo in der Wildnis fest, verstecken uns wie… _wie Nager_."

„Wie Nager?", sagte Ron mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Nager verstecken sich", sagte sie etwas verlegen. „Du weißt schon, vor Eulen und so?"

Ron begann leise zu lachen, auch wenn er versuchte es durch ein Husten zu verstecken.

„Ich weiß, es hört sich lustig an. Aber ich habe geträumt... Ron", sagte sie und die Tränen stachen heiß und brennend. „Ich habe geträumt, dass ich sterben würde. Ich habe geträumt, dass Snape uns gefunden hat und dass er…" Sie konnte, den Satz nicht beenden.

„Shhh", murmelte Ron und legte seinen Arm um sie. Die Belustigung war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. „Schon okay. Snape kann uns hier nicht finden. Du bist brillant, schon vergessen? Du hast es so hinbekommen, dass uns niemand finden kann. Es mag dir jetzt vielleicht schlimm vorkommen, aber die Träume werden verschwinden. Das tun sie immer."

„Es ist dieser Horkrux", schluchzte sie. „Ich fühle, wie es sich von mir nährt, von meinem Herz."

Ron hob das Medaillon zwischen seinen Fingern hoch und verzog sein Gesicht. „Es ist verdammt grässlich, das gebe ich zu. Aber für den Rest der Nacht werde ich es tragen, Hermine. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Willst du etwas Tee?"

„Nein. Ich habe keinen eingepackt, als wir den Grimmauldplatz verlassen haben. Schlaf weiter. Mir wird's gut gehen. Wie du bereits gesagt hast, es war nur ein Traum."

„Ich bleibe auch noch mit dir hier etwas sitzen, wenn du möchtest", sagte er, obwohl er bereits herzhaft gähnte.

„Nein. Entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Wir brauchen alle so viel Schlaf wie möglich." Sie legte sich zurück, um ihn dazu zu ermutigen dasselbe zu tun.

Hermine war überzeugt gewesen, sie würde diese Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr bekommen, und war überrascht um acht Uhr aufzuwachen, als Harry von seiner Wache hereinkam. Sie blinzelte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Dachtest wohl, du könntest mal ausschlafen?", fragte Harry lächelnd. Es kam nur selten vor, dass sie später als sechs Uhr schlief.

Sie lächelte zurück, während sie sich den Schlaf aus ihren Augen rieb. „Du solltest lieber mit Ron sprechen – er hat diese Nacht den meisten Schlaf bekommen. Ich glaube, ich habe gerade mal vier Stunden geschlafen."

Ron saß blass und klamm auf seinem Bett. Sein Blick war dunkel und leer und Hermine fragte sich, ob er ihr jetzt glaubte. Dieses Ding – es jagt dich, während du schläfst.

„Ich hätte besser geschlafen, wenn Hermine leiser gewesen wäre", sagte er garstig.

„'Tschuldige", sagte sie und betrachtete ihn neugierig. Er war so nett in der Nacht gewesen. Stümperhaft, aber nett.

„Was auch immer. Genau wie ein kleines Mädchen, welches von ihren Träumen heult." Er hatte sich gerührt. Er saß noch immer da, eingewickelt in seiner Decke, als ob er gezittert hatte. Als ob er, vielleicht selbst geweint hatte.

„Gib mir den Horkrux zurück", sagte Hermine und streckte unsicher ihre Hand aus, wie sie es bei einem fremden Hund tun würde.

„Nein. Ich will nichts mehr über diesen verdammten Horkrux hören. Es ist nur ein Stück Metall, Hermine."

Sie schielte hinüber zu Harry, versuchte ihn mit ihrem Blick dazu zu bringen den Horkrux zu nehmen.

„Ich bin an der Reihe, Partner. Gib es mir", sagte Harry.

„Weiß eh nicht, was das ganze Theater mit dem Tauschen soll", sagte Ron, als er es dennoch überreichte.

Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in Hermines Richtung legte er die Kette um und so hatte der Kreislauf begonnen. Sechs wache Stunden, es sei denn, für den Träger wurde es unerträglich, was die Dinge verkomplizierten, da die besagte Person sturer wurde und unter dem schlimmen Einfluss nur äußerst widerwillig den Horkrux abgab. Hermine erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie wohl seine Träume ausgesehen haben mussten.

Der Herbst hatte sie erreicht und ihre Geduld war so dünn, wie sie selbst geworden. Harrys Pullover hing an seiner dünnen Gestalt und obwohl sie keinen Grund hatte, in den Spiegel zu sehen, wusste Hermine, dass sie dünn hinter sich gelassen hatte und bereits bei knochig angekommen war. Sorge und Anspannung hatten sie ausgemergelt. Wenn sie jetzt mal ihr Spiegelbild erhaschte, dann erkannte sie sich kaum selbst.

Der Morgen ihres Geburtstags war kalt und feucht. Sie hatte die Abendwache und konnte demnach schlafen und war seit fast sieben Stunden horkruxfrei gewesen. Sie war schon fast glücklich, als sie aufgewacht war, ihre Beine aus dem Bett geschwungen und sich ihre Jeans angezogen hatte.

„Ratzeputz", sagte sie mit dem Zauberstab auf ihre Kleidung gerichtet. Es war ein gutes Zeichen, dachte sie. Sie hatte sich seit Tagen nicht darum gekümmert, ihre Kleidung zu reinigen. Sie steckte das _Vita Secundus_ in ihre Tasche, drehte ihre Haare in einen Knoten und verließ das Zelt. Harry und Ron saßen ihr den Rücken zugewandt auf den Boden, beide hatten ihre Köpfe über ein Stück Pergament gebeugt.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie und ihre beiden Gesichter schossen hoch. Ron machte sich daran, das Pergament wieder zusammenzufalten. Bestürzt sah sie, dass er die Kette trug. Es war seine Frühschicht gewesen.

„Was macht ihr da?"

„Nichts", sagte Ron.

Harry blickte zu ihr auf und verdrehte seine Augen. „Die Karte", sagte er. „Wir haben nach Ginny und Lavender gesehen."

„Darf ich auch mal sehen?", fragte sie, als sie sich auf Harrys Seite setzte.

Er breitete die Karte vor ihr aus und ihre Finger glitten sie glatt. Sie verfolgte die vertrauten Korridore von Hogwarts und stellte sich für einen Moment vor die Steinwände, die Rüstungen und Porträts zu sehen…

„Was kümmert es dich, Hermine?", sagte Ron. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du jemanden zurückgelassen hättest."

„Hogwarts war auch mein Zuhause, Ron", flüsterte sie.

Harry tätschelte sie heimlich unter der Karte. Ron stand abrupt auf und verschwand im Zelt.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas unterbrochen habe", sagte sie zu Harry.

„Hast du nicht. Du weißt, wie er ist, wenn er dieses Ding trägt. Und wir sind alle müde. Hier – sieh ruhig nach."

Hermine schaute auf den Punkt, der Ginnys Namen trug. Er bewegte sich langsam im Schlafsaal der Sechstklässlerinnen. Eine Etage darüber befand sich Lavenders regungsloser Punkt. Parvatis Punkt war ebenfalls fest. Sie schlafen immer lange am Sonntag, dachte Hermine sehnsüchtig._ Ich frage mich, ob mein Bett noch immer da ist. Ich frage mich, ob Lavender bereits erraten hat, wo wir sind. Ich frage mich, ob sie überhaupt an uns denken.  
_

„Zeig mir ein paar von den Korridoren", sagte sie und Harry faltete die Karte erneut, vertiefte ihre Sicht auf das Schloss.

„Der Arithmantikkorridor", murmelte Hermine. „Und Zauberkünste… kann ich die Große Halle sehen?"

Harry faltete die Karte erneut.

„Ich schaue sie mir nicht gerne an", sagte er bitter. „Snape sitzt jetzt dort oben, auf Dumbledores Platz – verdammter Verräter." Er hielt inne und richtete sich dann an die Karte. „Du musstest ihn erst umbringen, um an seinen Stuhl zu kommen, du Mistkerl!"

Snapes Punkt befand sich durchaus in der Mitte des Lehrertisches. Zu seiner linken saß Amycus Carrow, zu seiner rechten Professor Sinestra.

Hermine betrachtete Harry fest. Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Sie fühlte sich stark. Vielleicht war ja heute der Tag, auf den sie gewartet hatte. Es war immerhin ihr Geburtstag, ein Jahr seit sie ihren Treueschwur Snape gegeben hatte. „Denkst du nicht, dass es seltsam ist, dass er uns nicht bis zum Grimmauldplatz verfolgt hat? Die Todesser wussten, dass wir dort waren – sie standen draußen, und haben jeden Tag nach dem Haus gesucht. Professor Snape war, genauso wie wir, ein Geheimniswahrer. Warum hatte er es ihnen nicht gesagt?"

„_Professor_ Snape?"

„Snape, Professor Snape, wie auch immer. Er hätte zu uns kommen können und er tat es nicht."

„Weil er wusste, dass der Ort gegen ihn geschützt war! Er wusste, wir würden es nicht einfach sperrangelweit auflassen -"

„Aber er hatte es noch nicht einmal versucht!"

„Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht haben ihn die Flüche vertrieben. Vielleicht hatte er sich vor dem gefürchtet, was dort sonst noch auf ihn gewartet hätte! Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, sein neues Büro einzurichten, als an uns zu denken."

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Dass er sich nicht kümmern konnte? Wenn er doch den großen Harry Potter vor seinen ‚Meister' hätte bringen können?"

„Hermine, ich war nett genug, dir nicht nach Snapes Mord an Dumbledore ein ‚Ich habe es dir ja gleich gesagt' an den Kopf zu werfen. Aber wenn du jetzt darauf beharrst, all dies wieder auszugraben-"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Heute dann wohl nicht. „Du hast recht – tut mir leid, Harry. Ich habe nur laut nachgedacht, ich wollte nicht andeuten, dass-"

Harrys Blick wurde nachgiebiger. „Schon gut. Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren sollen. Ich weiß, du fühlst dich wegen Dumbledore schrecklich."

Hermine senkte ihren Blick und beschäftigte sich damit die Karte zusammenzufalten. „Ich denke, wir sollten wieder reingehen."

„Und Ron gegenübertreten?", sagte Harry mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

„Es hat noch nicht gefroren", antwortete Hermine. „Vielleicht gibt es immer noch ein paar Beeren. Ich werde rausgehen und nachsehen. Sieh zu, dass du diesen verdammten Horkrux von ihm bekommst und ich versuche, etwas Essen zu sammeln."

Hermine tarnte sich, durchbrach den Kreis der Zauber und trat fünf große Schritte vor. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und ritzte ein rotes X in den Baum vor sich. Ohne würde sie nicht mehr den Weg zurück zu den Jungen finden. Wenn sie einmal außerhalb des Kreises war, konnte nicht einmal sie das Zelt sehen oder irgendwas hören. Hermine war die Einzige von ihnen, die draußen nach etwas Essbaren suchte. Ron erachtete nichts dort draußen in der Wildnis als essbar und es war zu gefährlich Harry alleine rauszuschicken. Falls sie nicht zurückkehren sollte – nun, die beiden konnten auch ohne sie weitermachen. Aber wenn Harry ginge und niemals wieder zurückkehrte… das durfte einfach nicht passieren.

Sie zählte ihre Schritte, als sie im Gebüsch verschwand. Fünfundzwanzig Schritte östlich, wo der Wald dichter wurde. Sie fluchte leise, als sie sich auf der Suche nach den letzten Beeren durch das Gestrüpp kämpfte. Was noch übrig gewesen war, war zum größten Teil von den Vögeln gepflückt worden. Die meisten Beeren, die sie noch finden konnte, waren bereits runzelig, aber dennoch sammelte sie sie ein und war erfreut noch ein paar Himbeeren zu finden, die von den Tieren fünfundvierzig Schritte außerhalb übersehen worden waren. Sie wandte sich Richtung Süden die Böschung hinunter.

Dreißig Schritte zum Fluss. Mit einem _Accio_ holte sie zwei dünne Lachse aus dem Wasser und zuckte zusammen, als sie nass in ihrer Hand zuckten. Sie schockte die Fische und legte sie auf den Boden. Dann beugte sie sich vor, zauberte eine Schale Wasser herbei. Sie sammelte die Lachse zusammen und verschwand wieder im Wald. Dreißig Schritte Nord. Fünfundvierzig zurück zum Lager.

Für einen erschrockenen Moment konnte sie nicht den Baum sehen, den sie markiert hatte. Panik stieg heiß und scharf ihre Kehle hoch und sie spürte bereits, wie ihre Knie mit dem Drang einfach drauflos zu rennen, zu jucken begannen. _Hör auf, Hermine. Denk nach. Du kannst nicht mehr als fünfundvierzig Schritte in die falsche Richtung gelaufen sein. Geh zurück zum Fluss und versuche es noch einmal. Fünfundvierzig Schritte. Fünfundvierzig Schritte?_Sie überlegte kurz einfach drauf los zu schreien und hoffte, dass einer der Jungen nach ihr sehen würde. Fünfundvierzig Schritte zwischen ihr und der Sicherheit.

Plötzlich hörte sie Rons Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Bist du nun eine Hexe oder nicht?_ Augenblicklich wurde ihre Atmung langsamer und normalisierte sich. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie für Rons Sarkasmus dankbar. „Weise mir die Richtung", sagte sie deutlich. Ihr Zauberstab drehte sich und stoppte nur wenige Meter von ihrem Standort. Der Baum war direkt vor ihr gewesen. _Merlin_, dachte sie. _Es ist noch nicht einmal Frühstück und ich breche bereits zusammen_.

„Ich bin zurück", rief sie und wartete, dass einer der Jungen kam und ihr dabei half, durch den Zauber zu kommen. Einen Augenblick später streckte Ron seinen Arm aus. Sie hatte gelernt, nicht auf eigene Faust zurück durch den Kreis zu treten. Einmal war sie gefallen und gegen eine Zeltseite gekracht, wodurch sie Harry, der im Inneren geschlafen hatte, fast zerquetschte. Sie löschte die Markierung, nahm Rons Hand und trat zurück in den Kreis.

Ron schielte kurz auf den geschockten Fisch in ihren Händen und seufzte.

„Nun, es bringt nichts herumzunörgeln", sagte sie so freudig, wie sie konnte. „Zumindest ist genug für uns alle da." Sie verschwand im Zelt und legte den Fisch bei der kleinen Küchenzeile ab. „Hier, nimm du das Wasser. Wir können es zum Waschen und Trinken benutzen."

„Ja, Mama", sagte Ron, aber er klang schon besser, jetzt wo er den Horkrux nicht mehr tragen musste.

Hermine zauberte das Fischfleisch aus den Schuppen und entfernte die Gräten und warf das Fleisch in die Pfanne. Sie war noch nicht wirklich sicher mit all diesen Haushaltszaubern – ihr war es nie erlaubt gewesen, sie zu Hause auszuprobieren und in Hogwarts hatte sie sie nie gebraucht, aber sie kannte sie gut genug und es frustrierte sie, dass sie keinen Hang zum Kochen hatte. _Warum sollten sich Kochzauber so von anderen Zaubern unterscheiden?_, dachte sie wütend. _Ich kann duellieren, aber ich kann nicht kochen? _Sie knallte ihren Zauberstab gegen die Pfanne, um das Feuer darunter anzuzünden.

Sie wusch die Beeren in einem hohlen Becken und verteilte sie sparsam auf drei Tellern. Sie schaute erst, als der Gestank sie traf, wieder auf die Pfanne. Der Fisch war auf einer Seite verkohlt und auf der anderen roh. _Verdammt._ Sie stach den Fisch mit ihrem Zauberstab, drehte ihn um und hoffte, dass er noch essbar war.

* * *

Die drei saßen für eine Weile schweigend zusammen, kauten auf dem verkohlten Fisch herum.

„Also, was kommt als Nächstes?", fragte Ron schließlich und Hermine kniff ihren Nasenrücken zusammen. Sie führten diese Unterhaltung beinahe jeden Tag. Das Ergebnis war immer dasselbe und doch schien es unmöglich diese Unterhaltung nicht zu führen. Einer von ihnen würde sie immer hervorbringen und die anderen würden zugeben, dass ihnen nichts Brillantes über Nacht eingefallen war. Abgesehen davon, dass sie das Buch über die Horkruxe bereits zwanzig Mal rauf und runter gelesen hatte – waren sie weder dem nächsten Horkrux einen Schritt näher gekommen, noch wussten sie, wie sie es zerstören sollten. Und sie hatte noch immer keinen Schimmer, was sie mit dem Buch, das Dumbledore ihr hinterlassen hatte, anfangen sollte. Sie wusste, sie musste irgendwas Offensichtliches übersehen, aber die Märchen von _Beedle dem Barden_ blieben fürs Erste nichts weiter als nur ein altes Kinderbuch.

So war es soweit gekommen. Sie war nicht wütend auf Harry, sie wusste, dass er genauso frustriert wie sie und Ron war. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, die Person, auf die sie wirklich wütend war, war Dumbledore. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht sie drei mit nichts weiter als einen alten Schnatz, einen Deluminator und einen Kinderbuch hinaus in die Welt zu schicken, mit keinem genauen Plan, wie sie die Horkruxe zerstören konnten? Wäre es denn wirklich so schwierig gewesen ihnen nur einen kleinen Hinweis zu geben, wie man sie zerstörte, oder wo man sie finden konnte? Es kam ihr ganz so vor, als ob der alte Zaubrer bewusst so zaghaft mit seinen Informationen gewesen war. Und wenn sie daran dachte, wie er mit Snape gesprochen hatte – mit was Dumbledore ihm beschuldigt hatte – stieg Galle in ihrem Hals auf. Sie hoffte, dass sie eines Tages vor seinem Porträt stehen und dem ehemaligen Schulleiter sagen würde können, was genau sie von ihm hielt.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie mit Langeweile. Harry reichte ihr kurz nach Mittag den Horkrux und er und Ron legten sich etwas hin. Hermine sammelte ihre Bücher ein und setzte sich in einen vermoderten, stinkenden Sessel vor dem Zelt. Sie hatte die geringe Hoffnung, dass Snape sie heute kontaktieren würde. Sie wusste, es war unlogisch – was sollte er ihr schon sagen, selbst wenn er es tat? Aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders als an ihn zu denken. Er hatte ihr nicht alles gesagt, was in Hogwarts geschah und sie sorgte sich um seinen Geisteszustand. Der Mann war so unzerbrechlich, wie sonst niemanden, den sie kannte, aber es muss einfach nur anstrengend sein unter Dumbledores strengen Blick zu leben, von jedem gehasst, sein Leben nichts als eine einzig lange Pantomime mit ihm als einzigen Spieler.

Sie dachte an ihre letzte Unterhaltung. Damals erschien sie ihr so hoffnungsvoll, ihre Allianz gegen Dumbledore und sie hoffte, dass er daraus seine Kraft gezogen hatte. Es hatte eine unbezwingliche Qualität in ihrem Austausch gegeben, der sie an ihre Stunden im Winter mit ihm erinnerte – eine Art von feixender Kameradschaft, die sie vermisst hatte. Und ihr kam es so vor, dass in all ihrer Höflichkeit, die sie sich gegenüber zeigten, es ein gemeinsames unausgesprochenes Versprechen gab, ihre Beziehung vor den prüfenden Blicken und Hohn zu schützen – es hatte seinen Platz neben ihren anderen Prioritäten eingenommen und auf eine Weise, die sie kaum ausdrücken konnte, hatte dieser Platz ihr eine Wichtigkeit verliehen, der sie beruhigte.

Sie wünschte sich müßig, Harrys Karte jetzt bei sich zu haben. Es wäre schön zu sehen, was Snape gerade tat, selbst wenn er nur in seinem Büro herumsaß. Sie könnte einen Finger über seinen kleinen Punkt drücken, als ob sie eine Hand auf seine Brust legen würde und niemand wäre da, um sie zu sehen oder sie scheinheilig daran zu erinnern, dass Snape Dumbledore umgebracht hatte, eine Tatsache, der sie sich sehr wohl bewusst war, vielen Dank auch.

Und wenn sie jetzt schon einmal bei dem Thema von denen war, die sich ihrer Position zu sicher waren, was um alles in der Welt hatte Dumbledore damit gemeint, als er Snape nach seinem Patronus gefragt hatte? Eindeutig hatte es irgendwas mit Harrys Mutter zu tun, da Dumbledore beinahe selbst gesagt hat, er war überzeugt gewesen, dass Snape niemals jemand anderen lieben würde. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an diese merkwürdige Offenbarung dachte, begann ihr Herz zu rasen und ihre Fingerspitzen zu kribbeln. Es war nicht unbedingt so, als ob sie niemals daran gedacht hätte, dass er sich nie um jemand anderen als sie gekümmert hätte, aber…

Ihr Verstand kreiste noch weiterhin um die Sache mit dem Patronus und sie erinnerte sich eine lang zurückliegende Unterhaltung, in der Harry erwähnte, dass sich Tonks Patronus verwandelt hätte… verwandelt in einen Wolf…dass er sich geändert hatte, weil sie Lupin liebte. Hatte Dumbledore nach einem Patronus gesucht, der Lily Potter darstellte? Und wenn er es getan hatte… nun, er war offensichtlich mit dem, was er gesehen hatte, zufrieden gewesen. Abwesend drehte sie die schwere silberne Kette um ihren Hals. Bedeutete dies, Snape liebte noch immer Lily Potter? War es möglich, dass all dies wahrhaftig nur für Harry war – für eine verrückte, verdrehte Verehrung, die er für eine tote Frau hielt? War sie nur ein weiterer Bauer in diesem psychologischen Spiel zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort? Hatte Snape sie benutzt, um Harry zu schützen?

Langsam wurde sie von einer tiefen Gewissheit erfasst, betrogen worden zu sein, dass Snape einfach nur irgendeine Pflicht erfüllte, um Harry zu schützen. Das Gefühl von brennender Sicherheit schien sich durch ihren Blutkreislauf auszubreiten und sich in ihrem Herzen niederzulassen. Hatte er ihr nicht genau das erzählt? Sie wühlte durch seine Worte. _Potter, Sie Närrin! Es war alles für Potter…Sie erinnern sich, dass wir aus einem Grund verheiratet sind… Ihre Aufgabe ist es, Potter zu schützen.__  
_

Selbsthass raste, schnell und brennend unter ihrer Haut. Scham. Er würde sie niemals wollen – warum hatte sie nur gedacht, er täte es überhaupt? Sie hatte es irgendwie missverstanden und hatte es alles durcheinandergebracht. Oh, wie er lachen würde, wenn er es wüsste. Er würde lachen und Dumbledore würde sagen: „Ich habe es Ihnen ja gesagt, Severus. Junge Mädchen sind anfällig für diesen Unsinn…"

Entschlossen stand sie auf und drehte sich zum Zelteingang um… Sie würde abhauen. Das alles hier war so oder so sinnlos. Sie hatten keinen Plan und sie war einfach nur müde vorzugeben, einen zu haben. Sie würde nach Australien gehen und ihre Eltern finden. Wenn sie erst einmal die Verzauberung aufgehoben hatte, würde sie ihren Zauberstab durchbrechen und diese hinterhältigen Zauberer und ihre Pläne und ihre unbesiegbaren Kriege vergessen…

Aber zuerst musste sie diese abscheuliche Kette ablegen. Sollen Harry und Ron doch damit klarkommen, wenn sie es denn konnten, sie wollte nichts mehr mit den Machenschaften von alten Männern und Jungen zu tun haben, die anscheinend dachten, dass sie etwas weniger Menschliches sei und sie benutzen konnte, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen…

Sie griff nach der Kette und wollte sie über ihren Kopf ziehen, aber irgendwie war sie ziemlich schwer geworden. Sie umfasste sie fester und versuchte sie zu bewegen. Das verdammte Ding schien irgendwie an ihr zu kleben, und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, dann wurde es zunehmend wärmer. Sie kratzte ihre Fingernägel darunter, aber schaffte es nicht das Metall zu greifen, welches sich jetzt fast geschmolzen anfüllte, als ob es versuchen würde, sich zwanghaft in ihren Körper zu brennen.

„Harry!", schrie sie. Nichts passierte. Nichts passierte, weil sie bereits fort waren. Sie haben sich irgendwie raus geschlichen… vielleicht getarnt und waren direkt vor ihr aus dem Zelt gekrochen, haben darauf vertraut, dass ihre besserwisserische Nase wie für gewöhnlich in einem Buch vergraben war und jetzt hatten sie sie hier alleine gelassen, alleine im Wald, alleine, um von diesem grausamen Ding zerstört zu werden.

„Was ist passiert? Hermine!"

Harry war da, aber es war ganz und gar nicht Harry, es war Voldemort, der sich nur als Harry verkleidet hatte und er war gekommen, um sie zu guter Letzt zu holen, um ihr zu zeigen, was der Dunkle Lord mit wertlosen kleinen Schlammblütlern, wie sie einer war, tun würde. Er würde sie verbrennen und aufessen und es war genau das, was sie verdient hatte.

Das Nächste, was sie wusste, war, dass Harry ihr die Kette von der Brust gerissen und sie über ihren Kopf geschmissen hatte. „Hermine!"

Sie saß auf denselben Stuhl, auf den sie auch gesessen hatte, als sie es sich mit ihren Büchern gemütlich gemacht hatte, aber es war jetzt bereits dunkel. Das einzige Licht kam von Harrys Zauberstab. Der Tag war verstrichen, während sie in der wahnsinnigen Welt des Horkruxes verloren gewesen war. Sie hatte es fast seit zehn Stunden getragen. Es war unmöglich zu wissen, ob sie geschlafen oder einfach nur geträumt hatte. Obwohl die grollende, albtraumhafte Eigenschaft den Raum verlassen hatte, konnte sie sich noch deutlich an die Bilder erinnern.

„Was verdammt noch mal …?", sagte Ron ebenfalls, der aus dem Schlafbereich erschien.

Hermine konnte kaum sprechen. „Der Horkrux… ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich bin vielleicht eingeschlafen..."

„Merlin, Hermine. Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt", sagte Ron herablassend.

„Niemand trägt dieses Ding länger als drei Stunden am Stück", befahl Harry plötzlich. Er war blass und hatte seine Augen aufgerissen. „Hermine – als ich versuchte habe, es dir abzunehmen – da klebte es. Für – für eine Minute hatte ich befürchtet, ich müsste es dir aus der Brust schneiden. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob es eine Tonne gewogen hätte und du… du hast nicht geschlafen. Zumindest keinen Schlaf, den ich jemals gesehen habe."

Sie zitterte. Aber langsam kroch das Gefühl wieder zurück in ihre Gliedmaßen. Er glaubte ihr. Es war verrückt, aber Harry glaubte ihr.

Ron riss die Kette aus Harrys Faust und starrte es in dem gedämmten Licht an. „So sah es auch für mich aus", sagte er und legte sie um. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eingeschlafen bist, Hermine. Sind wir alle. Und umso besser. Es ist nur ein Tag weniger, den wir damit verbracht hätten, die Zeltwände anzustarren."

Weder Harry noch Hermine antworteten ihm.

„Ich habe Hunger", sagte Ron schließlich. „Glaubst du, wir könnten noch etwas Fisch..."

_„Sei still!_", sagte Harry plötzlich.

„Was? Willst du mir etwa sagen, du hättest keinen Hunger?", sagte Ron mit vollkommen verletzter Unschuld.

_„Ich hör jemanden!"__  
_

Niemand wagte es zu atmen, als sie warteten, ob der Zauber auch hielt. Es war ein lautes Rascheln und das Knistern von Laub zu hören und das leise Gerede von Stimmen, aber keine näherte sich dem Zelt, wo sie alle drei wie erstarrt dasaßen und einfach nur warteten.

Lautlos stand Hermine auf und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche. Sie zielte damit auf ihre Tasche und flüsterte: „Accio Langziehohren." Sie warf jeweils einen Harry und Ron zu und rammte sich ihren eigenen in ihr Ohr und kroch zum Eingang des Zeltes. Sie zog an der Hautfarbenden Kordel unter der Lasche. Auf Händen und Knien taten es ihr die Jungen gleich. Schulter an Schulter gepresst, lauschten die drei.


	27. XXVII

**XXVII**

Hermine war noch immer etwas wackelig, aber sie zog Kraft aus dem Geräusch von freundlichen Stimmen, bekannten Stimmen. Das unerträgliche Gefühl von Isolation seit Moodys Tod lüftete sich für einen Moment. Es gab noch andere wie sie – andere, die auf der Flucht waren, sich in den Wäldern versteckten, andere, die widerstanden. Bei dem Geräusch von Dean Thomas Stimme, musste sie sich zwingen, nicht aus dem Zelt zu rennen und sich auf sie zu stürzen.

Gelegentlich flüsterten Harry oder Ron etwas. „Tonks Dad!" oder „Dirk Cresswell – arbeitet im Ministerium. Dad kennt ihn." Aber die meiste Zeit über lauschten sie im fassungslosen Schweigen, als die Geschichte von Neville, Ginny und dem Schwert von Gryffindor offenbart wurde.

Sie hätten die gesamte Nacht zugehört, aber es begann zu regnen und die Reisenden zogen weiter, offenbar auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf im Wald. Sie hatte kaum ihre Langziehohren hereingeholt, bevor Harry verlangte mit Phineas Nigellus zu sprechen.

„Phineas Nigellus?", fragte Hermine, Zeit schindend. Wie sollte sie zu Schulleiter Black reden, ohne Snape mit einzubeziehen?

„Ja, Hermine, Phines Nigellus! Er hängt im Büro des Schulleiters! Er wird wissen, was mit Ginny passiert ist!"

„Harry, du hast sie heute Morgen auf der Karte gesehen. Du weißt, dass es ihr gut geht."

Harry warf ihr einen Blick zu, der bereits an Hass grenzte und Ron wirbelte zu ihr herum. „Sie ist meine Schwester", spuckte er und Hermine begann vor Angst zu zittern.

„Ich- ich habe es nicht so gemeint, wie es sich angehört hat", protestierte sie. „Ich dachte nur-"

„Hol das Porträt, Hermine."

Ihre Tasche stand noch immer am Stuhl, wo sie sie gelassen hatte. Sie griff hinein und zog das Porträt aus den Tiefen der Tasche heraus.

„Wenn er hier herkommt", sagte sie, „wird er wissen, wo wir sind, er wird es Snape sagen können!"

Harry zögerte nur für einen Augenblick. „Wir binden ihm die Augen zu."

„Was?"

„Halt ihm die Augen zu, Hermine; ist mir egal. Aber ich will ihn sehen."

Nur widerwillig hob Hermine ihren Zauberstab. „Vielleicht, wenn du ihn rufst, Harry? Er ist immerhin ein Slytherin und ich bin nur ein Schlammblut. Aber du bist berühmt; er wird dich kennen. Und du hast ihn schon vorher getroffen, nicht?"

„Ja, okay", sagte Harry. „Ähm… Phineas Nigellus?"

„Schulleiter Black", zischte Hermine. „Und sag ‚bitte'!"

„Schulleiter Black", sagte Harry. „Hier ist Harry Potter. Ich frage mich, ob Sie vielleicht herkommen könnten? Da gibt es ein paar Dinge, die ich Sie gerne fragen würde."

* * *

Snape saß lesend in seinem Büro, während ein warmes Feuer im Kamin loderte. Dumbledore gab wieder vor zu schlafen und Snape genoss seine Einsamkeit. Abwesend blätterte er weiter. Er registrierte weniger die gelesenen Worte als dass er dem peitschenden Regen, der gegen das Schloss schlug und dem prasselndem Feuer lauschte. Als Phineas Nigellus dann die Stille durchbrach, zuckte er beinahe zusammen.

„Schulleiter, Harry Potter ruft mich."

„Harry Potter?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„In der Tat. Soll ich zu ihm gehen?"

Snape zögerte. Er hegte keinerlei Zweifel, Potter glaubte noch immer, dass er Dumbledore kaltherzig umgebracht hatte. Aber war es möglich, dass er irgendwie – nur Merlin allein wusste, er hoffte nicht, dass Hermine es verraten hatte – ihre Ehe entlarvt hatte? War Hermine bei Potter? Würde das eine Unterhaltung, die sie vor Dumbledore führen konnten? Er schaute auf zum Porträt des ehemaligen Schulleiters. Dunbledore saß jetzt auf aufrecht, seine Hände lagen auf seinen Knien und er erschien aufmerksam und vielleicht sogar etwas… aufgeregt?

„Bitte, tun Sie das", sagte Snape. „Aber vergessen Sie nicht, dass sie unter dem Eid des Schulleiters stehen."

Black schnaubte. „Ich muss nicht an mein Ehrenwort erinnert werden, Professor Snape. Wollen Sie eine offene Verbindung oder soll ich Ihnen Bericht erstatten?"

Snape zögerte wieder überlegend.

„Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, einen Bericht, bitte", sagte Dumbledore. Snape drehte sich um und starrte ihn an, aber nickte dann nur knapp, als Black ihn zur Bestätigung einem Blick zuwarf.

„Also schön", sagte Phineas Nigellus.

Als Black aus seinem Gemälde verschwunden war, konfrontierte Snape Dumbledore. „Nach allem, weigern Sie sich noch immer mir Ihre Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen?"

„Hermine ist sich der Diskretion in Bezug auf einen Informationsaustausch bewusst", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. „Harry dagegen ist bestenfalls hitzköpfig. Es ist zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, Severus. Immerhin, je mehr Sie wissen, desto mehr müssen Sie verbergen."

„Meine eigene Sicherheit", spottete er und warf Dumbledore einen Blick zu, der ihn an die vielen Male erinnern sollte, in denen er es kaum lebendig wieder zurück zum Schloss geschafft hatte, an die vielen Stunden, in denen er sich von den Foltern, die so stark waren, dass der Anblick seiner eigenen Haut ihn jetzt anekelte, wieder erholen musste.

„Ich will mich nicht streiten, Severus. Es gibt schlimmere Dinge als körperlicher Schmerz, wie wir beide sehr wohl wissen und ich wage zu behaupten, dass es Geheimnisse in Ihren Kopf gibt, für die Sie sterben würden, um sie vor Lord Voldemort zu verbergen. Also lassen Sie uns heute Abend nicht noch mehr hinzufügen."

Snape starrte finster, aber antwortete nicht.

Black kehrte bemerkenswert schnell wieder zurück.

„Wie geht es Harry?", fragte Dumbledore, bevor Snape seinen Mund öffnen konnte.

„Die Potter-Brut ist so respektlos wie schon immer", sagte Phineas Nigellus. „Ich habe nie Ihre Beharrlichkeit verstanden, dass an diesem Kind etwas Besonderes sein soll, Albus. Er war hauptsächlich um das Wohl des Weasley-Mädchens, nachdem sie versucht hatte, das Schwert von Gryffindor zu stehlen, besorgt. Es war alles unglaublich kindisch."

„Das Schwert von Gryffindor?", sagte Snape scharf. „Woher wusste er...?"

„Ja, ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass Sie das interessiert. Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob Ihr kleines Schla – das heißt, Miss Granger, Ihnen auf der Spur ist. Sie hat einige sehr gezielte Fragen bezüglich des Standortes gestellt."

Dumbledore starrte Snape an. „Was haben Sie ihr erzählt?"

„Sie waren jedes einzelne Mal anwesend, wenn ich mit Miss Granger gesprochen habe", sagte Snape gefährlich. „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich nicht einmal das Schwert von Gryffindor erwähnt habe. Wenn Sie vielleicht erklären, warum sie sich dafür interessieren, könnte ich eventuell helfen."

„Ich habe das Schwert von Gryffindor Harry in meinem Testament hinterlassen", sagte Dumbledore. „Er wird es gebrauchen, wie Sie wissen. Und ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass es Ihre Aufgabe ist, es so lange, bis die Zeit gekommen ist, für ihn aufzubewahren."

Snape gab eine Mischung aus Lachen und Seufzen von sich. „Sie können nicht das Schwert von Gryffindor vererben, Albus. Das wissen Sie doch sicherlich. Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, es zu verschenken."

„Ganz recht. Jedoch wollte ich Harry vorschlagen, dass er es vielleicht gebrauchen könnte."

„Und Sie waren der Meinung, ich sei dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen?"

„Severus, ich will, dass er diese Entdeckungen nach und nach macht..."

„Soll ich wieder gehen?", unterbrach Phineas Nigellus sie. „Keiner von Ihnen scheint sonderlich an meinem Bericht interessiert zu sein."

Snape sehnte sich danach das Porträt anzuschreien, doch er zügelte sich. Das letzte Mal, als er das getan hat, waren die Folgen beinahe verheerend gewesen. „Vergeben Sie mir, Schulleiter Black. Fahren Sie fort."

„Das Granger-Mädchen fragte, ob das Schwert zur Reinigung aus Hogwarts entfernt worden ist. Doch ich habe diesen muggelgeborenen Unsinn über die Reinigung von Koboldsilber gleich korrigiert. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie wusste, dass ein Schwert das Büro verlassen hatte."

Dumbledore gemaltes Gesicht erbleichte.

„Verstehe", sagte Snape beharrend, da er wissen wollte, was Albus so zusetzte. „Hat sie sonst noch irgendwas gesagt?"

„Sie fragte, wann das letzte Mal gewesen war, als das Schwert von Gryffindor aus der Vitrine genommen wurde."

„Und was haben Sie ihr gesagt?", flüsterte Dumbledore.

„Ich sagte ihr, das letzte, was ich ihr über das Schwert von Gryffindor sagen konnte, war, dass ich gesehen habe, wie Sie es benutzt haben, um den Ring zu zerstören", lächelte Black.

„Sie sind an die Geheimnisse dieses Büros gebunden, Phineas", brüllte Dumbledore.

„Und das tat ich auch", antwortete Black steif. „Ich habe ihr nichts von dem erzählt, was Schulleiter Snape mit dem Schwert gemacht hat. Sie sind nicht länger der Schulleiter, ich war nicht verpflichtet gewesen, Ihre Geheimnisse zu wahren."

Snape schloss kurz seine Augen, unsicher, ober er erfreut oder verwundert über die neusten Entwicklungen sein sollte. Seine Gedanken schwirrten um die Möglichkeiten, hielt jede Einzelne wie ein Puzzleteil gegenüber. Dumbledore hatte das Schwert benutzt – ah, ja, der Ring, der Fluch – diese Nacht! Ein verfluchter Ring, stark genug, um Dumbledore zu töten, erstochen durch das Schwert, genau, wie Potter es vor einigen Jahren mit dem Tagebuch getan hatte… Warum? War es irgendeine Verzauberung, die nur durch etwas von Gryffindor, gebrochen werden konnte?

Er wechselte den Kurs. Etwas, warum Hermine ins Ministerium gegangen war, um es dort herauszuholen… Etwas, von dem Voldemort nicht wusste, dass es fehlte… das Schwert von Gryffindor. Er dachte weiter zurück. Etwas, was der Dunkle Lord versteckte? Er erinnerte sich an die Nacht, in der er von Voldemort in seine Gemächer zurückgekehrt und Hermine schlafend dort fortgefunden hatte… Voldemort hatte Bellatrix gebeten, etwas für ihn in ihrem Verlies in Gringotts aufzubewahren. Er hatte dieser Tatsache damals kaum Beachtung geschenkt, auch wenn er es Dumbledore gegenüber erwähnt hatte. Versteckte der Dunkle Lord Waffen? Schätze? Wie passte das Schwert von Gryffindor in all das?

„Ich kann Sie denken sehen", sagte Dumbledore. „Hören Sie jetzt auf, bevor es zu spät ist."

Zu spät. Geheimnisse. Plötzlich landeten seine Gedanken bei dem Teil des Planes, den er vor Hermine verbergen musste, den Teil, über den er sonst noch nie nachgedacht hatte. Der Teil, so wusste er, der ihn davon abhielt, sich ihr vollkommen hinzugeben, denn wenn sie einmal verstand, was er vor ihr verbarg…

_Sagen Sie ihm, dass in der Nacht, als Lord Voldemort versucht hat ihn zu töten, als Lily ihr eigenes Leben wie einen Schild zwischen sie warf, dass in dieser Nacht der Todesfluch auf Lord Voldemort zurückprallte und ein Bruchstück von Voldemorts Seele vom Ganzen abgesprengt wurde und sich an die einzige lebendige Seele klammerte, die in jenem einstürzenden Gebäude noch übrig war. Ein Teil von Lord Voldemort lebt in Harry, und dies gibt ihm die Macht, mit Schlangen zu sprechen, und eine Verbindung zu Lord Voldemorts Geist, die er nie begriffen hat. Und solange dieses Seelenbruchstück, das von Voldemort nicht vermisst wird, mit Harry verknüpft ist und von ihm geschützt wird, kann Lord Voldemort nicht sterben.__  
_

Diese Nacht, zu seinem Entsetzen, hatte er gedacht: _Einen Horkrux_._ Dumbledore erkennt es nicht, aber er spricht von einem Horkrux_. Aber allem Anschein nach hatte er Dumbldores Wissen von den Dunklen Künsten unterschätzt.

Hermine Granger, Gott stehe ihr bei, jagte Horkruxe.

Er blickte mit ausdruckslosem Blick zu Dumbledore auf. Er dachte, er würde diese Offenbarung erst einmal für sich behalten. „Sehr wohl. Aber wenn Sie mich brauchten, um das Schwert von Gryffindor auszuliefern, warum haben Sie mich dann nicht einfach danach gefragt?"

„Weil die Zeit dafür noch nicht gekommen ist! Ich habe Miss Granger mitgeschickt, um Harry zu bremsen – er braucht Zeit, um über seine Aufgabe zu lernen, bevor er irgendwas überstürzt!"

Dumbledores Worte trafen etwas in ihm, etwas, was er sich nie getraut hatte, sich zu stellen. Wenn er den ganzen Plan kannte, dann wäre er nicht mehr länger an Dumbledores Befehle gebunden, da er nicht länger fürchten müsste, irgendein Problem oder unbekanntes Manöver zu zerstören. Er konnte seine Befehle gegen seinen eigenen Verstand abwägen. _Ich könnte wählen._

Die Welt hatte sich geändert. Snape befand sich noch am selben Ort, wie zuvor: derselbe Platz, als Dumbledore ihn sagte, was Harry zu tun hatte, der Platz, an dem ihm beinahe befohlen worden war Hermine zu heiraten, im Grunde, genau der Platz, wo er es getan hatte. Aber alles hatte sich geändert. Ausnahmsweise Mal, in seiner gesamten, erbärmlichen Existenz, kannte er den gesamten Plan und konnte ihn aus allen Blickwinkeln betrachten. Er wusste genau zu wem er gehörte und warum. Er war fast benebelt vor Gedanken, sie erstachen ihn aus allen Richtungen, aber er konnte jetzt sehen, alles sehen und fühlte sich wie jemand, der befreit worden war. Er konnte wählen. Er blickte Albus Porträt schon fast freundlich an.

„Trotz all Ihrer Weisheit, Dumbledore, gibt es eine Sache, die Sie nie verstanden haben. Menschen sind keine Schachfiguren, egal wie gut Sie denken sie zu verstehen. Sie werden niemals genau das tun, von dem Sie denken, dass sie es sollten."

* * *

Hermines Herz vollführte einen gewaltigen Freudentanz in ihrer Brust. Das Schwert von Gryffindor! Wie sie Phineas Nigellus kannte, war er absolut wörtlich mit ihnen gewesen. Das Schwert von Gryffindor hatte seit dem Dumbledore es benutzt hatte, nicht mehr das Büro verlassen. Das bedeutete, dass Snape es noch immer hatte – viel wahrscheinlicher hatte er eine Kopie losgeschickt, um Voldemort zufriedenzustellen! Und wenn Snape es noch immer hatte, dann könnte sie es bekommen und sie können sich wieder auf den Weg machen. Alles, was sie machen musste, war Harry noch etwas hinzuhalten, der sie jetzt begeistert anstarrte.

„Der Ring war ein Horkrux, Hermine! Er hat das Schwert von Gryffindor benutzt, um es zu zerstören!"

„Ich weiß! _Koboldgearbeitete Klingen nehmen nur auf, was sie stärkt – Harry, dieses Schwert ist mit Basiliskengift getränkt!"_

„Aber wo ist es jetzt? Dumbledore muss gewusst haben, dass das Ministerium es mir niemals überlassen würde… also hatte er eine Kopie angefertigt… _und er hat das echte… wo gelassen?"_

_„Denk nach!", flüsterte Hermine. „Denk nach! Wo hat er es gelassen?"__  
_

_„Nicht in Hogwarts", sagte Harry und ging wieder auf und ab.  
_

_„Irgendwo in Hogsmeade?"_, schlug Hermine vor. Wenn sie es schaffte, sie in die Nähe von Hogwarts zu bringen, dann könnte Snape es ihr vielleicht vorbeibringen.

„Ron, was meinst du?", fragte Harry, als er sich zu Ron umdrehte. Hermine blickte in diesem Augenblick nicht in Rons Richtung. Sie starrte noch immer Harry an, so glücklich wieder das Leuchten in seinen Augen zu sehen, er strahlte schon fast vor Energie.

_„Ah, jetzt fällt dir ein, dass ich auch noch da bin, ja?__"_, sagte Ron. Hermine schaute scharf zu ihm hinüber. Sein Gesicht – etwas stimmte nicht mit seinem Gesicht.

_„Was? Wo liegt das Problem?", fragte Harry.__  
_

_„Problem? Es gibt kein Problem", sagte Ron, der es beharrlich vermied, Harry anzusehen. „Wenn's nach dir geht, jedenfalls nicht."  
_

_„Also, du hast offensichtlich ein Problem", sagte Harry. „Spuck's aus, ja?"  
_

Ron sprang mit einem zornigen Blick auf.

_„Na gut, ich spuck es aus. Erwart bloß nicht, dass ich hier Luftsprünge mache, nur weil es jetzt noch so ein verdammtes Ding gibt, das wir finden müssen. Schreib's einfach auf die Liste mit den Sachen, die du nicht weißt."__  
_

„Und was genau willst du damit sagen?"

_„Wir dachten, Dumbledore hätte dir gesagt, was du tun sollst, wir dachten, du hättest einen echten Plan!"__  
_

„Verstehe", sagte Harry. „Hattest du dir ein Leben voller Abenteuer vorgestellt? Als irgendein Spion, oder so? Hattest du gedacht, dass wir täglich im Ministerium ein und ausmarschieren, mit Todesser auf unseren Fersen, auf Besen durch die Wälder rasen und mit dunklen Zauberern kämpfen?"

Ron stotterte.

„Tja, tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Harry eisig.

„Ich dachte, du sorgst dich um meine Schwester", sagte Ron plötzlich.

„Ginny? Was zum Teufel hat Ginny mit all dem hier zu tun?"

„Es sieht nur so aus, als ob es dich nicht sonderlich kümmert, was mit meiner Familie passiert. Ginny nimmt es wegen dir mit Snape auf..."

„Er hat sie nur zu Hagrid geschickt!"

_„Ja, schon kapiert, es kümmert dich nicht!"__  
_

Harry starrte Ron mit einem Hass an, den sie vorher noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte, noch nicht einmal, wenn er über Snape redete. „Halte Ginny daraus."

Beide starrten sich einen langen Moment an. Hermine umklammerte ihren Zauberstab. Sie würde sie beide verfluchen, bevor sie zuließ, dass die beiden anfingen, sich zu bekämpfen.

„Ja? Ich soll sie dann einfach so vergessen? Genau, wie du es getan hast? Vielleicht soll ich auch einfach den Rest meiner Familie vergessen. _Für euch beide ist ja alles in Ordnung, oder, wo eure Eltern doch außer Gefahr..."__  
_

_„Meine Eltern sind tot!", brüllte Harry.  
_

_„Und meine könnten das auch bald sein!", schrie Ron.  
_

_„Dann GEH!", donnerte Harry. „Geh zurück zu ihnen, tu so, als ob du die Griselkrätze los wärst, und Mami kann dich aufpäppeln und..."  
_

Ron berührte seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hosentasche und Harry griff ebenfalls nach den seinen. Warnend hob Hermine ihren eigenen Zauberstab.

„Ja, ich denke, das werde ich."

Harry wandte sich von Ron ab. „_Lass den Horkrux hier_", rief er über seine Schulter.

Ron warf ihn auf den Boden. „Kommst du?", fragte er Hermine.

Sie sah ihn lange an. Wo steckte Ron? Kam er wieder zurück oder hatte der Horkrux ihn nun endgültig erobert? „Nein, Ron. Ich bleibe bei Harry. Wir haben hier eine Aufgabe – wir haben es versprochen."

„Na schön, dann noch viel Spaß", sagte Ron, und bevor sie überhaupt den Raum durchqueren konnte, hatte er bereits den Kreis durchbrochen. Sie rannte ihm nach, aber zögerte an der Grenze. Wenn sie sie ebenfalls überschritt, würde Harry sie dann wieder hineinlassen?

„Harry, bitte – streck deine Hand raus, damit ich nach ihm sehen kann!"

„Lass es, Hermine. Er ist verschwunden."

Wer waren diese Leute, mit denen sie hier lebte? Warum waren sie so bereitwillig den anderen gehen zu lassen? Dieses Zelt, sie drei zusammen – das war alles, was sie noch hatte und jetzt sind sie um eins geschrumpft. Sie war viel zu geschockt, um zu weinen, zu geschockt, um irgendwas zu tun. Voldemort gewann. Er war Meilen weit entfernt, Gott alleine wusste, wo genau, aber er gewann dennoch. Er riss sie auseinander.

Harry hob den Horkrux auf, der auf dem Boden lag. „Ich übernehme die Wache", sagte er und stürmte aus dem Zelt.

* * *

Snape saß fast einer Stunde an seinem Schreibtisch und grübelte über seine Situation, während er müßig durch einen Antrag an Nachsitzen durchblätterte. Wenn Hermine Horkruxe jagte – nun, zumindest müssen sie sich beraten. Wie viele gab es? Gab es irgendwelche, die er ihr bringen konnte, konnte er irgendwohin, wo sie nicht hinkam? Hatte sie bereits eine Vermutung über Potter? Konnte er so lange aushalten, bis Dumbledore ihn befahl, das Schwert von Gryffindor auszuliefern oder sollte er sich einfach über den alten Mann hinwegsetzen? Optionen zu haben war beinahe schwindelerregend und er sehnte sich danach Listen anzufertigen, die Dinge logisch zu sortieren, obwohl er wusste, dass jede Spur seiner Gedanken den gesamten Plan in Flammen aufgehen lassen könnte.

„Miss Granger heult in meinen Rahmen", sagte Phineas Nigellus abgründig von der Wand. Snape blickte schnell zu Black auf, dann schielte er flüchtig hinüber zu Dumbledores Porträt. Der Mann war abwesend. Abwesend!

„Ist sie alleine?"

„Ich habe in den letzten zwanzig Minuten nichts anderes als ihr Geheule gehört."

Schnell wog Snape seine Optionen ab. Er hatte vielleicht nur ein paar Sekunden – sollte er es wagen, es erst mit dem Ring zu überprüfen?

„Aber sie hat Ihren Namen einige Male gesagt." Bei Blacks Ton und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue wusste Snape genau, welchen Namen sie benutzt hatte. Also war sie alleine.

„Wenn Sie so freundlich wären und die Verbindung aufbauen könnten, Schulleiter Black, stünde ich in Ihrer Schuld. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Sie jetzt schon wieder zu belästigen."

„Ganz und gar nicht, Schulleiter Snape", sagte Black mit einer öligen Stimme.

„Mit dem Hintergedanken natürlich, dass nichts von dem, was zwischen mir und Miss Granger gesagt wird, an Dumbledore oder sonst wem berichtet wird."

„Gewiss", sagte Black, aber Snape dachte, so etwas wie Enttäuschung im Blick des Mannes zu sehen. Sein Bein verschwand aus dem Rahmen.

Er hörte ihr abgehaktes Atmen. „… wenn ich doch nur mit dir reden könnte… ich weiß, dass es dumm ist, aber ich brauche..."

Snapes Herz zog sich zusammen. „Hermine?"

„Professor? Es tut mir leid – Oh Gott, ich wollte Sie nicht rufen."

„Nein – Hermine. Hör gut zu. Wir haben vielleicht nicht viel Zeit. Albus ist nicht in seinem Gemälde."

Augenblicklich wurde sie ganz still.

„Ich weiß jetzt von euren Plan."

„Hat Vol-"

„NEIN!", bellte Snape. „Sag nicht seinen Namen. Es liegt ein Tabu auf diesem Wort. Er wird dich finden, wenn du es sagst. Mach, was auch immer nötig ist, um Potter davon abzuhalten, es zu benutzen."

Sie nahm alles auf. „Hat Er-der-"

„Nein. Ich habe es selbst herausgefunden. Dumbledore weiß nicht, dass ich es weiß."

„Aber du hast das Schwert."

„Habe ich. Ich denke, er wird mich in Kürze damit losschicken. Vorausgesetzt, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern wird, denke ich, sollten wir noch bis dahin warten, um uns zu beraten."

„Einverstanden. Aber, Sever - Sir-"

„Hermine. Ich - es tut mir leid, dass ich wegen dem Ministerium so grob mit dir war. Du hast es sehr gut gemacht. Die Aufgaben, die dir gestellt wurden-"

„Ron hat uns heute verlassen", brach es aus ihr heraus.

Snape schob seine Pläne diesen Weasley in Stücke zu zerreißen in den Hinterkopf. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Albus könnte jeden Augenblick zurückkehren.

„Verstehe. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich-"

Snapes Blick flog zwischen Dumbledores und Blacks Porträt hin und her. War das-?

„Hermine", sagte er. „Ich muss jetzt wieder los. Sei stark. Ich werde zu dir kommen." Er winkte grob in Phineas Nigellus Richtung, welcher sein Bein wieder in das Gemälde zog.

„Vielen Dank", flüsterte Snape.


	28. XXVIII

**XXVIII**

Aus reiner Freundlichkeit Harry gegenüber, stimmte sie zu nach Godric's Hollow zu gehen. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen, welches sie in der Nacht sah, als sie mit Phineas Nigellus gesprochen hatte – sie konnte einfach nicht daran denken als die Nacht, in der Ron sie verlassen hatte – war schon fast wieder verschwunden. Harry sah leer, mutlos aus. Sie wurde in dieser Nacht durch ihre wenigen Worte mit Snape gestärkt, aber Harry hatte nichts, worauf er sich stützen konnte. Und während es Hermine frustrierte so lange auf Snape mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor zu warten, war ihr doch etwas geblieben, etwas, auf das sie warten konnte. Es hielt ihre Ängste fern und ließ die Tage schneller vergehen. Sie dachte, dass vielleicht Harrys Elternhaus zu besuchen, etwas von seinem Kampfgeist wieder beleben würde.

Und es war beinahe Weihnachten. Wie deutlich sie sich an vergangenes Weihnachten erinnern konnte. Sie dachte fast täglich daran, als sie den Schnee vom Boden schmolz, um nach Pilzen zu suchen. Obgleich sie jetzt das Tabu verstand, gelegentlich freier einen Muggel-Supermarkt betreten könnte, um ihren Proviant aufzufüllen, fanden sie so ziemlich alles, was sie brauchten hier im Wald. Es war ihr einfach zu gefährlich Harry alleine ohne den Tarnumhang zurückzulassen und es war ihr zuwider Harry mit hinaus in die Welt zu nehmen, selbst wenn es die Muggel-Welt war.

Aber sie gab nach, da sein Gesicht so blass und so hilfsbedürftig in ihrem Licht vom Zauberstab aussah. Sie saßen im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, aßen Spaghetti aus einem Topf, den sie sich immer hin und herreichten, zu hungrig, um es auf einen Teller zu bringen. Es war warm diese Nacht im Zelt; entweder war das Wetter nachgiebig genug, um ihre Wärmezauber zu spüren oder es war das warme Essen, aber sie fühlte sich schon fast müde vor Hitze. Das war das Merkwürdige daran so durchfroren zu sein, dass die Kälte bis ins Knochenmark kroch: manchmal fiel sie in den Schlaf, als ob man sie ziehen würde, als ob ihr Körper die einzige Heilung verlangte, von der sie wusste, dass sie sie geben konnte, und dann, in dem Moment, in dem es wärmer wurde, war sie bereit wieder erneut einzuschlafen.

Er hatte sie gefragt, als ihr Mund gerade voll mit Spaghetti war, vermutlich um sie davon abzuhalten zu protestieren, bevor er ihr sein Anliegen vorlegen konnte.

„Okay", sagte sie.

_„Hast du mir richtig zugehört?", fragte er.__  
_

_„Natürlich. Du willst nach Godric's Hollow. Ich bin einverstanden, ich glaube, wir sollten dorthin."  
_

„Aber", stotterte Harry. „Aber—warum?"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Weil wir nach Horkruxe suchen, Harry. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer seine Horkruxe an Orten versteckt, die ihm etwas bedeuten – was könnte ihm schon mehr bedeuten einen Teil seiner Unsterblichkeit dort zu verstecken, wo er bewiesen hat, dass er nicht sterben konnte?"

„Oh… äh… ja. Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht."

Im Schimmer des blassen Lichtes lächelte sie ihn an. „Und ich weiß, dass du deine Mutter und deinen Vater sehen willst. Und das möchte ich auch für dich."

Etwas verknüpfte sich zwischen ihnen, etwas, was seit Rons Weggang ausgefranst und angespannt gewesen war. Sie betrachtete ihn mit ihrer alten Zuneigung und obwohl sie den Horkrux trug, fühlte sie sich für einen Augenblick dagegen immun. Harry wandte seinen Blick ab, und streckte ihr den Topf mit den Spaghetti entgegen.

„Nimm du den Rest, Hermine. Du siehst dünn aus." Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Nicht dünner als du. Bleib hier und iss mit mir."

Harry setzte sich neben sie und eifrig pickten sie beide nach den letzten Spaghetti. Als Harry seinen Kopf zurück gegen den Schrank lehnte und dann einschlief, ließ sie ihn für eine Weile dort sitzen. Es war warm genug und sie mochte die Gesellschaft. Sie studierte Harrys Gesicht, während er schlief. Sie hoffte, dass die Trägheit seiner Züge nicht nur Schlaf, sondern auch Ruhe war, sie hoffte, dass er Mut aus ihrem letzten Plan zog.

Letztendlich stand sie auf und schwebte ihn zu seinem Bett. Es war Zeit für die erste Wache. Zumindest hatte sie genug Zeit, um an ihren Plan zu arbeiten.

* * *

Getarnt durch den Vielsafttrank traten sie als Muggel auf und es war seltsam wieder angesehen zu werden, eine normale Straße mit Harry hinunter zu laufen, dessen kalte Hand von ihrer umklammert wurde, und wieder Augen fremder Leute auf sich zu spüren, selbst nur im Vorbeigehen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es jagte ihr etwas Angst ein. Sie fühlte sich nackt und verletzlich, obwohl es noch nicht einmal ihre eigene Haut war, die sie trug.

Aber als sie die Statue der Potters, die sie vor siebzehn Jahren zeigten, sah, hatte Hermine ihre Angst vergessen. Abgesehen von den Stimmen von denen, die sie auf ihrer Flucht gehört hatten, war dies das erste magische Zeichen außerhalb ihres Zeltes, welches sie seit Tottenham Court Road gesehen hatte und es schnürte ihr förmlich den Hals zu. Es gab Momente in der Wildnis, spät in der Nacht, da erschien es so, als ob sie einfach für immer so weiter machen könnten, sie beide in ihrem Zelt. Sie würde vorgeben Pläne zu schmieden, der Krieg würde in seiner tödlichen Sackgasse verweilen und jeder würde einfach sein belastendes Leben fortsetzen, bis sie schließlich vergaßen, dass irgendwas von dem wirklich existierte. Harrys Eltern zu sehen, so jung und stark, erinnerte sie daran, was verloren war und was sie gewinnen konnten. Sie starrte auf die versteinerte Lily Potter. So würde Snape sie in Erinnerung haben, und sie verspürte bei der Tatsache, dass Lilys Haar mit Schnee bedeckt war, einen kleinen stechenden Schmerz. Was war vor all den Jahren zwischen ihnen vorgefallen? Harry hatte ihr mal erzählt, Snape hätte seine Mutter verraten. War das so? Und wenn es stimmte, warum ging Dumbledore davon aus, dass er ihr für immer treu sein würde? Sie hätte vermutlich die gesamte Nacht dort gestanden, wenn Harry sie nicht weggezogen hätte.

„Komm schon", sagte Harry und ihr Blick glitt zu seinem Gesicht. Er schien zufrieden, aber auch irgendwie gehetzt von dem zu sein, was er gesehen hatte. War es vielleicht, dass er zum ersten Mal, wenn auch nur auf der Statue, er sich zum ersten Mal mit seiner Familie zusammen gesehen hatte? Oder war es ihm unheimlich, sich in Stein gemeißelt zu sehen? Sie stellte keine dieser Fragen, sondern ließ sich von ihm wegziehen, über die Straße zu dem schneebedeckten kleinen Friedhof.

„Sie werden irgendwo dort sein", flüsterte er. „Hilf mir sie zu finden."

Sie konnten aus Angst entdeckt zu werden in der Öffentlichkeit keine Magie anwenden, also stapfte Hermine durch die Reihe, hielt bei jedem Grabstein inne, um mit ihrem Handschuh den Schnee wegzufegen. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie ein P freilegte – aber nein, es war Peverell, nicht Potter. Aber unter dem Namen befand sich ein Zeichen, welches ihren Blick fing und sie kratzte mit ihrem Handballen mehr Eis ab.

„Harry!", flüsterte sie scharf.

„Hast du sie gefunden?"

„Nein, aber komm mal her."

Ziemlich widerwillig kam Harry zu ihr hinüber und Hermine wünschte, sie könnte ein Lumos zaubern, um ihm zu zeigen, was sie gefunden hatte.

„Dieses Zeichen hier – es ist auch in meinem Buch!"

„Was, deinem Runenbuch? Also, du kannst es ja nachschlagen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Hermine, ich will meine…"

„Nein! Nicht das Runenbuch – mein Buch! Das Buch, welches Dumbledore mir gegeben hat."

„Wirklich? Warte, zeig mal her", sagte Harry und beugte sich weiter vor. „Moment Mal – ich habe das schon mal gesehen. Bei Lunas Vater – auf der Hochzeit, weißt du. Krum meinte…"

_„Krum?"_

„Ja! Krum meinte, es war Grindewalds Zeichen."

Grindewalds Zeichen? Und Harry hatte es schon einmal gesehen? Warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Sie hatte vorgeschlagen hier nach einem Horkrux zu suchen, um Harry zu beruhigen, nicht damit er dachte, dass sie nur aus Sorge und Mitleid hier war. Aber vielleicht war es für sie nach allem ja doch vorgesehen gewesen nach Godric's Hollow zu kommen – vielleicht hatte sie auch nur einen Hinweis übersehen und Dumbledore hatte sie von Anfang an in diese Richtung geführt.

„Hermine? Könnten wir..."

„Ja, 'tschuldige. Ich habe nur überlegt. Vielleicht hat Dumbledore uns ja versucht zu sagen hierher zu kommen? Obwohl ich nicht weiß, warum er angenommen hatte, dass ich dieses Zeichen kennen sollte. Ich muss-" _‚Ich muss Snape fragen_' hatte ihr auf der Zunge gelegen und sie schluckte es schwer hinunter. „Ich muss wohl ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen. Aber wir haben hier vielleicht etwas gefunden, Harry!"

Harry war hin und hergerissen und sie erkannte, dass, in diesem Moment seine Familie zu finden, seine oberste Priorität war. Also schluckte sie ihre Aufregung hinunter und griff erneut nach seiner Hand. „Komm. Wir werden sie finden."

Zusammen arbeiteten sie sich durch den Friedhof, hielten bei jedem Grabstein an, um den Schnee zu entfernen. Harry bewegte sich schnell, schaute nur flüchtig auf die Inschriften, bevor er sie zum nächsten Grab zog.

_„Harry, sie sind hier… hier ist es",_ flüsterte sie und rief ihn zurück.

Harry wirbelte zu ihr herum und rannte beinahe, obwohl er nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stand. Sie trat zurück, damit er näher treten konnte und er fiel auf seine Knie, entschlossen jede Schneeflocke von den Worten auf den Stein zu entfernen.

Hermine beobachtete, wie ein durchfrorener Harry sich vorbeugte und seine Stirn auf den Grabstein seine Vaters ruhte. Das war viel zu privat, um es zu beobachten und doch gab es nirgendwo, wo sie hingehen konnte.

„Dad, ich habe Angst", flüsterte Harry. Hermines Züge drohten zu zerfallen. Sie konnte bereits das erste Stechen von heißen Tränen in ihren Augen spüren.

„Ich versuche es, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich als Nächstes tun soll. Ich weiß nicht wohin."

Ihre Tränen brachen aus und verbrannten ihre eisigen Wangen. Hermine wandte sich ab.

„Hilf mir", wisperte Harry. „Bitte, hilf mir."

Letztendlich verstand sie, dass Harry mit ihr sprach. Er hatte seinen Kopf gehoben und blickte sie flehend an.

„Ich habe nichts mitgebracht. Ich habe Ihnen nichts mitgebracht!"

Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme überstimmte ihre Vernunft. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Manteltasche und wirbelte damit in der Luft. Ein Kranz aus Weihnachtssternen formte sich und Harry fing ihn und legte ihn auf das Grab seiner Mutter. Dann stand er auf und Hermine öffnete ihre Arme. „Danke", flüsterte er, als er in ihre Umarmung trat.

* * *

Das Schloss war seltsam leer. Es hat keinen Grund gegeben die Haustische in der Großen Halle zu behalten, noch den Lehrertisch auszudehnen, um die wenigen zurückgebliebenen Schüler daran zu setzen, da dieses Weihnachten kein Schüler in Hogwarts war, nicht ein einziger. Diese Tatsache nagte an Snape und trieb ihn durch die leeren Korridore. Wo zum Teufel glaubten diese Eltern konnten ihre Kinder am sichersten sein als in Hogwarts mit einem Todesser als Schulleiter? Dachten sie etwa, dass ihre stümperhaften Zauber ihre Kinder zu Hause beschützen konnten? Es war ärgerlich.

Er wusste nicht, was er mit sich selbst anfangen sollte, da er sich kaum darauf freute, die Ferien alleine mit seiner Belegschaft zu verbringen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen auch nur irgendwas von dem Weihnachtsessen hinunterzuschlucken, wenn alles um ihn herum in verächtliches Schweigen getaucht war. Es war schon schwer genug dort zu essen, wenn er umgeben von dem Lärm der Schüler und seinen Kollegen war. Minerva und die anderen waren jetzt zum Flüstern und Kichern übergangen, warfen ihm immer wieder bestimmte Blicke zu, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Snape hatte dies ausgehalten, ohne, dass sich jemals sein Gesichtsausdruck geändert hatte. Er rührte sich nicht, um ihr Verhalten zu rächen oder zu würdigen, denn dies wäre nur ein Eingeständnis, dass es ihn schmerzte. Es war wie wieder selbst in der Schule zu sein – dem Zorn und der Verspottung unterworfen, egal wo er hinging. Es fühlte sich so an wieder Schnieferus zu sein.

Also, als dann die Einladung der Malfoys bei ihm eintraf, hatte er sofort akzeptiert, selbst wenn dies bedeutete, er musste seine Ferien mit einer Familie verbringen, die er hasste und dem Dunklen Lord persönlich. Zumindest würde es dort in Lage sein zu sprechen, sich zu bewegen, ohne den Hohn von jemandem aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus zu erhalten. Kein Todesser würde es wagen, ihn zu verspotten.

Jedoch erkannte er augenblicklich seinen Fehler. Es war deutlich, dass die Einladung nur auf der Beharrlichkeit des Dunklen Lords heraus entstanden war. Lucius schien seine Anwesenheit zu verabscheuen, da er, wie er vermutete, eine beständige Erinnerung an alles war, was Lucius verloren hatte. Ohne Zauberstab und verdrießlich schlich Lucius mit schlechter Laune durch das Anwesen und fand Gründe Snape wegen allem was er tat oder sagte anzufahren. Narzissa und Draco waren nicht besser, doch er vermutete, dass er ihren Zorn verdient hatte, indem er genau dies tat, was Narzissa von ihm verlangt hatte, Draco vor seinem sicheren Tod zu retten. Narzissa verabscheute es in seiner Schuld zu stehen und Draco war überzeugt, Snape hatte sich unnötigerweise eingemischt.

Das Manor war verschwenderisch dekoriert. Tannenzweige schmückten jede ebene Fläche und vier außergewöhnliche Tannenbäume dominierten den Ballsaal. Mistelzweige blühten an jeder Decke und das Haus war permanent mit dem Geruch von den Kochkünsten der Hauselfen erfüllt. Und doch fühlte sich alles leer, sinnlos freudig an, da das Manor für sie fünf einfach zu groß war und sie stolzierten wie Marmorkugeln durch das Haus, trafen gelegentlich aufeinander und verabschiedeten sich dann wieder. Die Räume schienen vor Stille zu läuten. Anscheinend hatte selbst alle anderen Todesser Familie, mit denen sie ihre Ferien verbrachten.

Der Nachmittag am Heilig Abend stellte sich als doppelt mühsam heraus. Narzissa hatte ihnen allen angewiesen, sich für das traditionelle Weihnachtsessen anzuziehen und war dann davon stolziert, um sich mit Gott weiß was zu beschäftigen, wodurch sie Voldemort, Lucius und ihn selbst alleine im Wohnzimmer zurückließ. Der Dunkle Lord schien die Anspannung zwischen Snape und Malfoy zu genießen und gab sich keine Mühe diese Situation zu entschärfen.

„Severus, es freut mich, dass du für die Ferien zu uns gestoßen bist."

„Danke, mein Herr. Und auch dir danke, Lucius, der immer großzügige Gastgeber."

Lucius schnaubte. „Ich lebe, um den Dunklen Lord zu dienen", sagte er und machte es mehr als deutlich, dass die Einladung nicht seine Idee gewesen war.

„Durchaus", sagte Snape. „Du hast einige… Opfer erbracht." Er erlaubte seine Hand über die Vorderseite seiner Robe zu streichen, wo Lucius wusste, dass sich dort sein Zauberstab versteckte.

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords tanzten vor abscheulicher Belustigung. „Es erschien mir nur passend, diese Jahreszeit mit meinen treusten Anhänger zu verbringen", sagte er mit einem Blick auf Snape und es stand außer Frage, wen er von den beiden meinte. „Ich habe Pläne, von denen ich glaube, dass sie sich bald erfüllen. Es war mein Wunsch, dass du meinen Sieg mit mir teilst."

Snape stellte keine Fragen. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit herausgefunden, dass es klüger war, den Dunklen Lord jeden auch noch so abschweifenden Weg einschlagen zu lassen, um zum Punkt zu kommen. Fragen führten nur zu Wutanfällen und gelegentlich zu Bestrafungen. „Es ehrt mich Eure Siege mit euch zu teilen, mein Herr."

„Ja, ja", schnurrte Voldemort. „Du hast gute Arbeit mit Hogwarts geleistet, Severus. Die Carrows berichten mir, du würdest alles überprüfen, angefangen von den Lehrplänen… bis hin zur Berichtigung durch eine schwere Hand und dass es trotzt der Änderungen ausgezeichnete Schülerbindungen gegeben hat. Es scheint, du hast meine Vision den Eltern verkauft. Ich bin sehr zufrieden."

„Mein Herr." Snape neigte in Richtung des Dunklen Lord seinen Kopf.

Lucius schnaubte.

„Lucius, du kannst uns jetzt allein lassen."

„Es interessiert Euch vielleicht zu wissen, dass Draco Wort von Hogwarts erhalten hat", sagte Lucius. „Miss Parkinson ist immerhin noch an der Schule. Sie berichtet, die Gryffindors befänden sich in einem Zustand von kaum gezügelter Meuterei. Sie sagt, Euer Schulleiter wird verhöhnt."

„Das ist von den Gryffindors zu erwarten – die meisten von ihnen stammen aus minderen Familien, die anderen sind verschriene Blutverräter. Da ich jedoch noch kein Wort von einer Meuterei, wie du sagst, gehört habe, vermute ich, handhabt Severus sie mit seinem gewohnten Anmut."

Lucius marschierte aus dem Raum, wie ein Mann, der nur allzu gerne die Türen hinter sich zuschlagen würde.

„Ich glaube, Potter wird noch vor Neujahr nach Godric's Hollow zurückkehren", sagte Voldemort aus dem Nichts heraus.

Snape nickte, sein Blick leer und eben. „Habt Ihr bereits Nachricht davon erhalten?"

„Deine Neuigkeiten, dass das Kind und seine Freunde seit dem unglücklichen Zwischenfall im Ministerium auf der Flucht sind, hat mich innehalten lassen. Ich gestehe, ich habe darüber nachgedacht dich loszuschicken, um sie aufzuspüren."

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen gewesen."

Voldemort lachte. „Ja, das denke ich mir. Dein fortlaufender Kontakt mit dem Schlammblut war äußerst nützlich. Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt, Severus. Du hast sie voll und ganz getäuscht."

„Es ist nicht sonderlich schwierig, Kinder zu überlisten."

„Sicherlich. Jedoch ist sie ungewöhnlich gerissen für eine Gryffindor."

„Euer Lob ehrt mich, mein Herr, aber ich muss es leider zurückweisen. Sie ist nichts weiter als ein dummes Mädchen."

„Lass uns nicht darüber streiten. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass es mir als unklug erschien, deine Talente darin zu verschwenden Kinder durch die Wälder zu jagen. Und ich spürte es sei ratsam deine Verbindung zu dem Mädchen noch etwas länger aufrechtzuerhalten. Wie werde ich ihren Ausdruck genießen, wenn wir sie gefangen haben, wenn sie dich an meiner Seite sieht."

Snape brachte ein anzügliches Lächeln zustande. „Ich freue mich auch schon auf diesen Tag, mein Herr."

„Ja", sagte er zischend. „Und jetzt glaube ich, nähern wir uns. Anstatt Potter zu jagen, dachte ich mir, warum soll das Kind nicht zu mir kommen? Da ich sein närrisches Herz kenne. Er wird zu seinem Elternhaus zurückkehren wollen. Er wird glauben, dort irgendeine Kraft oder unbekannte Magie zu finden."

Das hörte sich ganz und gar nach Potter an. Snape erhob sich und durchquerte den Raum, um sich etwas Wasser zu holen. Er wollte nicht in die Augen des Dunklen Lords blicken.

„Ihr habt Potter Genausten eingeschätzt, mein Herr", sagte er.

„Durchaus. Also habe ich Nagini nach Godric's Hollow geschickt. Sie wartet dort auf irgendein Zeichen von ihm."

„Und habt Ihr bereits Wort erhalten?"

„Bisher noch nicht. Jedoch – Potter war in letzter Zeit immer weiter in Depressionen verfallen. Ich habe die Verzweiflung wie Wellen von dem Kind gespürt. Und doch ist er auf einmal glücklich. Da liegt eine Leichtigkeit über seinen Gedanken. Ich glaube, er zieht Stärke aus seinen Plan, sein Elternhaus zu besuchen. Immerhin, was wäre besser als Weihnachten dafür geeignet?" Der Dunkle Lord lachte fröhlich. Es war ein eisiges Geräusch.

„Die Verbindung zwischen Euern Gedanken ist dann also stark?"

„Ich wage zu behaupten, sie ist stärker denn je."

„Ausgezeichnet, mein Herr."

„Genau. Ich glaube, ich werde schon bald Neuigkeiten haben. Vergib mir, dich Lucius kindischer Eifersucht auszusetzen. Ich dachte einfach nur, dich würde es amüsieren das Mädchen zu nehmen."

„Mir wäre es auch eine Freude gewesen die Ferien mit Euch zu verbringen, selbst wenn wir nicht so gute Neuigkeiten gehabt hätten."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte abscheulich. „Danke, Severus. Und jetzt glaube ich, müssen wir uns den Wünschen unserer Gastgeberin beugen und uns für das Abendessen umziehen. Vielleicht wird es ja sogar ein Feierliches werden."

„Bis dahin", sagte Snape und hob sein Glas in Voldemorts Richtung. Der Dunkle Lord stand auf und glitt aus dem Raum.

Snape kehrte eilig in sein Zimmer zurück. Der Abend brach über das Manor ein. Wo war sie? Konnte er es wagen, sie von hier aus zu kontaktieren? Das letzte Mal, als er mit ihr gesprochen hatte, schien noch alles in Ordnung zu sein. Sie hatte keine Pläne Godric's Hollow zu besuchen, erwähnt, aber warum sollte sie auch? Sie hatten sich nur darauf geeinigt, dass sie ihm sagen würde, wo sie gewesen waren, wenn sie einmal sicher weitergezogen sind.

War es eine Falle? Vermutete der Dunkle Lord irgendwelche anhaltenden Gefühle für das Mädchen? Beobachteten sie ihn, darauf wartend, dass er reagierte?

Snape rügte sich selbst, als er sich anzog. Die Pläne des Dunklen Lords waren in den letzten Monaten kaum dargelegt worden. Obwohl seine Beschreibungen von Potters… emotionalen Bedürfnissen unglaublich genau klangen, gab es keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass er und Hermine Weihnachten in Godric's Hollow verbringen würden. Sicherlich wurde er nur geködert. Das Beste war es jetzt so zu tun, als ob sich nichts geändert hatte. Selbst wenn die Vermutungen des Dunklen Lords korrekt waren und sie planten zu Potters altem Zuhause zu gehen, so war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es heute Abend sein würde, winzig. Sobald er konnte, würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, ohne den Dunklen Lord zu verärgern. Von dort aus würde er dann Hermine vor der Siedlung warnen.

Er richtete seine Weste und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Schuhe, um sie zusammenzubinden. Je länger er hier bleiben konnte, desto mehr Informationen konnte er vielleicht von Voldemorts Plänen erhalten. Möglicherweise hatte er bereits in der Vergangenheit Anspielungen auf die Horkruxe gemacht und Snape hatte schlichtweg nicht die Bedeutung erkannt. Der Dunkle Lord neigte dazu zu prahlen, wie er es heute Nachmittag getan hatte. Für ihn war es schwierig, nicht seine offenkundige magische Überlegenheit mit seinen Anhängern zu teilen. Ja, vielleicht war dieser kleine Ausflug doch zu seinem Besten.

Er würde sie von Hogwarts aus warnen. Es würde schon reichen.

* * *

Hermine fühlte sich noch von all dem, was sie auf dem Friedhof gesehen hatte viel zu erschlagen, um sich das Elternhaus der Potters anzusehen. Es stand genauso, wie sie es sich immer als Kind, in ihrem sonnendurchfluteten Kinderzimmern sitzend, vorgestellt hatte, entschlossen alles über die Zauberwelt zu lernen, bevor sie nach Hogwarts ging… Die rechte Hälfte der zweiten Etage war weggesprengt, selbst die Tür stand noch offen, als ob sie nicht mehr geschlossen werden konnte, nachdem er sie geöffnet hatte… Damals war Harry Potter ein Name in einem Buch gewesen und jetzt beobachtete sie einen viel zu realen, viel zu menschlichen Harry Potter, wie er sich draußen an das Eisengitter vor seinem Elternhaus klammerte. Das war einfach zu viel. Sie konnte das nicht mehr ertragen, sie wollte sich Harry schnappen und rausgehen, nach Hause, irgendwohin, zurück in ihr Zelt, einfach nur fort von all diesem Schmerz.

Aber Harry war beschwingt. Er lehnte über ein Zeichen, welches zwischen den Brombeeren hervor blitzte. „Schau, Hermine, schau! Sie haben uns nicht vergessen!"

Sie schaute mit ihm zusammen auf das magische Schild.

_Viel Glück, Harry, wo auch immer du bist.__  
_

_Wenn du das hier liest, Harry: Wir stehen alle hinter dir!  
_

Sie konnte nicht sagen, warum es nicht ihr Herz berührte, warum es sie mit Angst erfüllte. Sie blickte auf und sah eine seltsame, formlose, eingemummelte Person auf sie _zuhumpeln, ihr Umriss hob sich von dem hellen Licht des fernen Platzes ab.__  
_

_Nein,_ dachte sie. _Nein._ Der Anblick dieser Frau, und es war jetzt deutlich, dass es sich bei der Person um eine Frau handelte, ließ sie fast aufschreien. Wer auch immer das war, wusste, dass Hermine und Harry keine Muggels waren, dass sie mitten im Krieg ehrfürchtig vor dem Zuhause von James und Lily Potter standen. „Zieh dich langsam zurück. Wenn ich deine Hand drücke, rennen wir. Dann werden wir uns von hier fort apparieren."

„Nein", sagte Harry, sich ihrem Drängen nicht bewusst. „Das ist Bathilda Bagshot, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir sollten zu ihr gehen, Hermine. Vielleicht hat sie ja das Schwert…"

„Sie hat das Schwert nicht, Harry. Wir müssen jetzt gehen!"

„Aber sie kannte Dumbledore!"

„Harry!"

Er hatte seinen Tarnumhang abgeworfen und ging auf die unbekannte Hexe zu. Hermine folgte misstrauisch. Warum war die Frau ausgerechnet heute rausgekommen? Warum stand sie schweigend und regungslos einfach nur dort, während sich Harry ihr näherte?

„_Sind Sie Bathilda?"_

Hermine schüttelte frustriert mit ihrem Kopf, obwohl die Hexe nickte und sich umdrehte und den Weg, den sie gekommen war, zurückhumpelte. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, aber die Art und Weise, wie sich die Frau bewegte… Hermine wollte schreien, als sie ihr den Weg hinauf folgten. Sie wollte sich Harry schnappen und ihn gewaltsam wegschaffen.

Als die alte Hexe die Tür öffnete und der Gestank sie traf, umklammerte sie Harrys Ellbogen. „Bitte, Harry. Bitte, lass uns abhauen. Ich-"

„Nein! Wir müssen uns das holen, weshalb wir hier sind, Hermine."

Als die Frau dann mit einer Geste andeutete, dass sie Harry alleine sehen wollte, war sich Hermine sicher. Während Harry die Treppe hinaufstieg, zog sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf ihren Ring.

_Godric's Hollow? Angst._

* * *

Er saß zur Narzissas rechten und versuchte so etwas wie Würde zu bewahren, als ein Hauself mit Sahne angefertigte Erbsen auf seinen Teller löffelte. „Alles sieht so wundervoll aus, Narzissa", sagte er.

„Danke, Severus", antwortete sie neutral.

„Ich muss dir noch einmal dafür danken, dass du mich so großzügig während der Ferien empfangen hast. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld."

Sie schien sich bei dem Wort Schuld leicht anzuspannen.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Es hat mich einfach nur geschmerzt, mir vorzustellen, wie du die Ferien über ganz alleine sein würdest", sagte sie.

Snape schluckte ein Lächeln hinunter. _Gut gespielt_, dachte er. Vielleicht stieg ihm auch der Wein zu Kopf. Er griff nach seinem Wasser.

„Draco", begann er. „Wie gefällt dir das Leben außerhalb der Schule?"

Draco verlagerte auf den Platz neben Lord Voldemort sein Gewicht. Snape fragte sich, was der arme Junge nur mit seinem Tag anfing. Egal wie „zufrieden" der Dunkle Lord auch vorgab, mit ihm zu sein, so war es doch offensichtlich, dass er Draco keine neue Aufgabe gegeben hatte. Vielleicht wartete er ja auf Voldemort, dachte Snape garstig.

„Angenehm", sagte Draco mit dem Geist seines alten, arroganten Lächelns auf seinen Lippen. „Es ist schön, nicht mehr von so Minderwertigen umgeben zu sein."

„Unser Herr hat große Pläne für Draco", sagte Lucius. „Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, wird sich Draco als Untersekretär des Leiters für die Registrierungskommisson für Muggelgeborene dem Ministerium anschließen."

„Vorausgesetzt, dass es noch irgendwelche Muggelgeborene geben wird, die zu registrieren sind", sagte Snape und der Dunkle Lord lachte laut. Lucius kicherte höflich.

„Es ist eine vielversprechende Position", sagte Lucius. „Eines Tages vielleicht..."

„Ah, du strebst also Thickness' Position an?"

Aber er hörte nicht mehr Dracos Antwort, als plötzlich Schmerz durch seine Hand strömte. _Der Ring. Scheiße.__  
_

Er tat so, als ob er nach seinem Kelch greifen wollte, aber stieß ihn um, wobei er den roten Elfenwein über seine Hände und seinen Teller schüttete.

„Vergib mir mein Ungeschick, Narzissa. Es tut mir leid", sagte er aufstehend.

„Setz dich, Severus", schnappte sie. „Die Hauselfen werden sich darum kümmern."

„Natürlich", sagte er. „Ich werde mich nur für einen Moment zurückziehen, um meine Hände zu waschen."

„Aber sicherlich kannst du doch-", begann Narzissa, doch er verließ bereits das Zimmer. Als er erst einmal sicher im Badezimmer war, zog er sich den Ring von seinem Finger und las: _Godric's Hollow? Angst.__  
_

Kein Fluch sprang in seinen Kopf. Keine wilden Dementis. Da waren nichts außer Angst und tödliche Stille. Er hob seinen Zauberstab.

_Falle. Hau ab. SOFORT._

Das würde heikel, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich werden. Der Teil seines Verstandes, der ihn für seinen Widerwillen, ihr nicht vom Manor aus eine Nachricht zu schicken, begann augenblicklich damit, ihn zu beschimpfen. Nein. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Später. Wenn sie überlebte, gab es dafür noch später genug Zeit. Wenn nicht-

Er würde zum Speisesaal zurückkehren. Falls Voldemort aufgeregt wirkte, dann wusste er, dass seine Warnung zu spät gekommen war. Ansonsten gab es vielleicht sogar noch eine Chance. Er achtete darauf, nicht zu rennen. Er musste ruhig erscheinen, nur so aufgebracht, wie ein Mann, der gerade Wein auf die Tischdecke seiner Gastgeberin verschüttet hatte.

_Zu spät. Zu spät._ Die Augen des Dunklen Lords strahlten. „Es sieht so aus, als ob die Zeit gekommen ist, Severus", sagte er, als Snape wieder den Saal betrat.„Nagini ist aufgeregt. Sie wird… hungrig."

Snapes Magen zog sich zusammen, als er seine Lippen in ein Lächeln verzog. „Eine wirklich frohe Weihnacht", sagte er.

Voldemort stand zischend auf. „Sie ruft! Sie hat den Jungen. Sie bittet mich zu kommen." Der schlangenhafte Zauberer hob seinen Zauberstab und zerstörte die Wand des Speisesaals in die Nacht. Er schritt zu der Öffnung und in einem Wirbel aus schwarzen Roben flog er davon.

Snape schielte hinüber zu Lucius, dessen Gesicht blass und vor Schock bewegungslos war. „Die Wand-", begann er.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst entschädigt werden", sagte Snape und auch er verließ den Speisesaal in den Garten hinaus.

Die Nacht war schwarz und stark bewölkt. Snape rannte, drehte sich um und disapparierte.

* * *

Noch während sie den Ring wieder an ihren Finger steckte, rannte sie die Stufen hinauf. Das Treppenhaus war pechschwarz und sie streckte ihre Finger zu ihren Seiten aus, um sich den Weg zu ertasten. Sie schrie beinahe auf, als ihre Fingerspitzen die Wand streifte. Sie war feucht, verklebt mit einer unbekannten Substanz. Sie schreckte zurück und entzündete ihren Zauberstab. Was war das? Egal was – sie musste Harry finden. Oben angekommen gab es einige Türen, aber als sie den Flur betrat, hörte sie ein schreckliches Zischen. _Parsel,_ dachte sie und folgte dem Klang und dem Geruch in ein winziges Schlafzimmer. Sie streckte ihren Zauberstab aus, bevor sie sah, wie die füllige Gestalt von Bathilda Bagshot dahinschmolz und eine gigantische Schlange offenbarte.

Sie hob ihre Hand zu ihrem Mund. Harry hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. _Wurde er verflucht? Warum sah er es denn nicht?  
_

„Harry!", schrie sie und fegte ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft. „_Stupor! Stupor!"__  
_

Rotes Licht schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab, aber die Schlange wich mühelos aus, richtete ihren Hals auf, um zuzuschlagen.

Harry drehte sich langsam um, zu langsam, und die Schlange stieß vor. Hermine sah, wie die Fangzähne seinen Arm streiften, als sie damit begann, sich um ihn zu wickeln.

Noch mehr Gezische und Hermine schoss wild einen Fluch nach den anderen auf die Schlange. _„Stupor! Sectumsempra! Relaschio!"__  
_

__Relaschio schien es gewesen zu sein. Die Schlange begann den Griff um Harry zu lösen, aber er war ohne Zauberstab – wo war sein Zauberstab? Ihr Blick überflog den Boden. Hatte die Schlange ihn irgendwie genommen?

„Levicorpus!", rief sie, aber das war ein Fehler, da die Schlange jetzt durch die Luft drosch, der gewaltige Körper schlug gegen die Wände, wodurch Putz von den Wänden flog. Der Schwanz zuckte genau über ihren Kopf.

„Hermine!"

Sie duckte sich und rannte zu Harry und er griff blind nach ihrer Hand. Zersplitterndes Glas schoss ihr ins Gesicht und jetzt fiel die Schlange zischend. Harry zog sie zurück, aber nein, nein, das konnte nicht stimmen, die Schlange würde sie in die Ecke treiben. Sie zog ihn zum Fenster.

„Er kommt!", plapperte Harry. „Er kommt, er ist auf den Weg. Wir können nicht wieder raus!"

„Harry, wir müssen raus hier! Komm schon", schrie sie und zog in mit aller Kraft zum Fenster.

„Confringo!", schrie sie und die Wände begannen, um sie herum zu zerfallen. Als das Glas zerschellte, trat sie auf den Sims, zog Harry hinter sich her, achtlos der Scherben gegenüber, die sich jetzt in ihre Füße bohrten, und sprang, ohne zu zögern in die Nacht.

* * *

Snape apparierte direkt auf die Stadtmitte. Vor ihm stand die Statue von Lily und James, eine Statue vor der oft in solchen dunklen und verlassenden Nächten gestanden hatte und hatte sich den Beweis für das angesehen, was er getan hatte. Aber jetzt gab es keine Zeit, sich über das, was er einmal geliebt und zerstört hatte, Gedanken zu machen, da jetzt sein einziges Ziel es war Hermine rechtzeitig zu erreichen, damit es nicht noch einmal passierte. Es schien, als ob die Straße ihn hinunterziehen würde. War er nicht schon einmal genau diese Straße hinunter gelaufen? Wie konnte es nur alles wieder geschehen, wenn er doch diesmal die Macht hatte, es zu verhindern?

Er hörte Schreie aus dem oberen Fenster, als er rannte und beinahe zu Boden fiel, es war genauso wie früher-

_Hermine-_

Voldemorts wütender und geschlagener Schrei hallte die Straße hinunter. Er wagte es nicht zu hoffen, sondern preschte nach vorne.

Er hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig das Haus erreicht, um zwei Muggels zu sehen, wie sie durch die Luft sprangen, eine schäbige kleine Frau, die einen glatzköpfigen Mann umklammerte. Sie schrien und drehten sich, als sie fielen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab in der Hoffnung ihren Fall zu unterbrechen, aber sie waren verschwunden.

Sie waren verschwunden. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab in seiner Faust so stark, dass eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf beharrte, dass er ihn zerbrechen würde, sollte er ihn nicht loslassen. Er sah, wie Voldemort seine krankhaft, weiße Hände zum Fenster ausstreckten.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Herr", rief er stumpfsinnig. „Gerade als ich eintraf, apparierten sie davon."

„Crucio!", bellte Voldemort und Snape sank dankend in den Schnee. So hätte es passieren sollen. Sie entkam und er würde bestraft werden.


	29. XXIX

**XXIX**

Zum zweiten Mal wachte er draußen vor Hogwarts auf. Das erste Mal war er im Schnee aufgewacht und dann musste er die flüchtige, unglaubliche Tatsache verarbeitet, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn hier liegen gelassen hatte – liegen gelassen! Wenn er die gesamte Nacht bewusstlos gewesen wäre, wäre er mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit an Unterkühlung gestorben und wer hätte dann die Schule dieses Mistkerls geführt? –anschließend schaffte er es, sich vor die Tore Hogwarts zu apparieren. Er hatte dort, was sich wie Stunden anfühlten, gegen das schwere Eisentor gelehnt und hatte versucht genug Kräfte zu sammeln, um aufzustehen und ins Schloss zu gehen. Der Wind hatte an seinem blutverschmierten Gesicht gerissen. Voldemort hatte die Peitsche nicht bei sich, also hat er sich mit Schnittzauber begnügt.

Es hätte schlimmer sein können. Er hätte auch _Sectumsempra_benutzen können. Zumindest schlossen sich diese Wunden bereits.

Als er dort saß und versuchte mit seinem Gewand ein Schild zwischen seinem Gesicht und der Luft zu bringen, begann er zu grübeln. Warum hatte Albus dies nicht kommen sehen? Umso verzweifelter Potter und Hermine wurden, umso mehr Zeit verstrich und ihre eigenen Optionen ausrannten, desto leichtsinniger wurden sie. Auf dem niedersten Niveau erschien es ihm richtig und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum Dumbledore es nicht vorhergesehen hatte. Er würde nicht mehr länger warten und ihnen das Schwert von Gryffindor aushändigen. Sie mussten es wissen, sie mussten etwas Produktives tun, um ihre Köpfe auszulüften und sie wieder zurück auf den Kurs bringen. Er berücksichtigte nicht, wie dringend er Hermine sehen, ihre Haut berühren und wissen musste, dass es ihr gut ging. Er hatte sie durch die Luft fliegen sehen, hatte sie verschwinden gesehen, aber es war nicht dasselbe – nicht dasselbe, wie sie zu spüren, lebendig und vollkommen unter seinen Händen. Sobald es ihm gut genug ging, um wieder zu reisen, würde er ihr das Schwert bringen. Er würde seine Frau noch vor Neujahr erwarten.

Dieser Gedanke stärkte ihn und er schaffte es, aufzustehen. Selbst wenn er langsam lief und der Wind ihn jeden Schritt zu verweigern schien, schaffte er es zum Schloss.

* * *

Hermine hatte versucht Snape durch das Porträt zu erreichen, aber Phineas Nigellus würde ihr nur sagen, dass der Schulleiter bereits seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr da war. Sie fürchtete sich davor wieder den Ring zu benutzen, da sie nicht wusste, wo er gewesen war, als er ihre Nachricht erhalten oder was es ihm gekostet hatte, ihr zu antworten. Warum hatte sie noch nichts von ihm gehört? Zwischen Harrys Verfassung und Snapes Schweigen, befand sich Hermine in einem Zustand von kaum unterdrückter Panik.

Sie waren in den Wald in Süden von Wales appariert. Mit einem schrecklichen dumpfen Aufschlag war Harrys Körper auf den Boden gefallen und Hermine sah, dass er nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Nicht schlafend, aber auch nicht wach. Er schwafelte zusammenhangslos, manchmal schreiend und manchmal lachend. Sie dachte sofort an das, was er ihr an ihrem Geburtstag gesagt hatte. _Du hast nicht geschlafen. Zumindest keinen Schlaf, den ich jemals gesehen habe.__  
_

Sie vollführte den Muffliato-Zauber und umkreiste ihn eng, gerade groß genug, um das Zelt zu holen und die Schutzzauber darauf zu legen. Dann fiel sie neben ihm auf die Knie und riss seinen Mantel auf. Sie zog an dem Horkrux, welches sich direkt durch Harrys Oberteil in seine Haut darunter gebrannt hatte. Die blaue Baumwolle war versengt und um das Medaillon herum zerfranst. Sie versuchte es von Harrys Brust zu ziehen, aber es rührte sich nicht. Das Ding schien mit einem unsagbaren Herzschlag zu pulsieren, welcher sich immer mehr Harrys anglich. „Accio Horkrux!", sagte sie, aber das Ding bewegte sich nicht in ihre Hand. Sie versuchte einen Antiklebezauber, aber ohne Erfolg. Schließlich hob sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harrys Brust. „Diffindo!", flüsterte sie, nicht wagend zu tief zu gehen. Mit ihrem Zauberstab schnitt sie das Medaillon aus Harrys Haut und warf es zur Seite. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche unter ihren Mantel und holte etwas Diptam aus den Tiefen. Ein Tropfen fiel auf das grässliche Loch in Harrys Brust und sie sah, wie es dampfte und zischte… und dann verheilte. Sie benutzte den Zauberstab, um seine Ärmel wegzuschneiden. Sie meinte gesehen zu haben, wie Naginis Fangzähne ihn dort gestreift hatten…

Da waren Kratzer – zwei Stück, lang und rot. Aber sie hatten kaum die Haut durchbrochen. Sie berührte das Vita Secundus, das in ihrer Hosentasche ruhte. Noch nicht. Nicht bis Snape ihr sagte, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gab. Sie schmierte ein paar Tropfen des Diptams auf die Kratzer und sah zu, wie sie verheilten. Wenn er nicht aus diesem albtraumhaften Zustand aufwachte, wenn es sich verschlimmerte… also, dann vielleicht. Aber jetzt noch nicht.

Als sie erst einmal zufrieden war, dass Harry wieder einigermaßen sicher und nach ihren Kräften nach geheilt war, zog sie das Zelt aus ihrer Tasche und legte es auf den Waldboden. Sie zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf und es sprang auf, die Heringe fuhren selber in den Boden. Mit einem Schwebezauber beförderte sie Harry ins Innere und legte ihn auf sein Bett und deckte ihn mit der Hand zu. Er wimmerte und kämpfte gegen ihre Berührung an, aber sie blieb hart.

„Harry", rief sie. „Harry!"

_„Nein", murmelte er. „Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!"_

_„Harry, schon gut, nichts passiert!"  
_

Aber dennoch rührte er sich nicht. Es war dann gewesen, als sie das Porträt herausgezogen und nach Snape gerufen hatte, aber Phineas Nigellus hatte ihr nur seine rätselhafte Antwort gegeben. Wo war Snape? Wo war Hilfe?

* * *

Snape stürzte durch seine Bürotür und krabbelte zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog sich auf seine Knie. „Black", flüsterte er. „Haben Sie von ihr gehört?"

„Habe ich", sagte Phineas Nigellus.

„Und?" Snape konnte die Ungeduld nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Wenn er es erst einmal wusste, dann würde er sich selber heilen.

„Sie ruft bereits die ganze Nacht nach Ihnen. Ich bin ihrem Flehen gegenüber langsam überdrüssig. Ich bin ein Schulleiter, Snape, keine Eule."

„Vergeben…" Snape kämpfte sich auf seinen Stuhl. „Vergeben Sie mir. Es gab einen Zwischenfall. Würden Sie sie bitte kontaktieren?"

„Sie werden ärztliche Hilfe brauchen, bevor Sie mit irgendjemandem reden können", sagte Dumbledore scharf. „Kümmern Sie sich augenblicklich um Ihre Wunden, Severus. Sie sind in keinem Zustand herumzulaufen."

„Dobby!", rief Snape und die Hauselfe erschien mit einem leisen Krachen in seinem Büro. „Zaubertränke… bitte. Mein Lager. Blutbildender Trank, Diptam… schnell."

Die Welt schien sich vor ihm zu drehen. War das nicht alles schon einmal passiert? Dobby wurde nach Zaubertränken geschickt. Bald würde er sich um die Hand des Schulleiters kümmern. Dann war da irgendwas wegen Hermine…

Er öffnete seine Augen, um Dobby nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen hüpfend zu sehen. „Ich bringt die Tränke, Schulleiter."

Als Snape nach den Fläschchen griff, zuckte Dobby zurück. Ah, ja. Er begann sich wieder daran zu erinnern, wo er war.

„Danke", flüsterte Snape und schluckte den blutbildenden Trank hinunter. Der Nebel in seinem Kopf begann sich zu lichten.

„Ich werde hier noch für einen Moment sitzen, Dobby, und dann werde ich ins Badezimmer gehen, um mich dort um meine Wunden zu kümmern. Wenn du so freundlich wärst und mir eine Suppe aus der Küche bringen könntest?"

Dobby zögerte, aber Dumbledore erhob das Wort. „Schulleiter Snape hat um Suppe gebeten, Dobby. Ich denke auch noch etwas Tee?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Dobby und war wieder verschwunden.

Snape stand langsam auf und bewegte sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter zum Badezimmer. Dort angekommen umklammerte er das Porzellanbecken, um sich für sein Spiegelbild zu wappnen. Sein Gesicht war eine einzige Katastrophe, aber nichts, was Diptam nicht heilen konnte. Und er war noch nie ein Kandidat für einen Schönheitswettbewerb gewesen. Mit seinem Zauberstab dirigierte er die Tropfen des Diptams aus dem Fläschchen und auf die Wunden in seinem Gesicht. Augenblicklich begann sich die Haut wieder zusammenzuziehen, selbst an Stellen, die durch den groben Wind vollkommen vertrocknet und aufgerissen war. Er rollte seine Ärmel hoch und berührte mit der viskosen Masse seine Arme und Hände. Besser. Schon viel besser. Da war noch eine große Wunde auf seiner Brust; sie war direkt durch seine schwere Damastrobe gegangen. Vorsichtig schälte er den Stoff ab und versiegelte die Wunde mit seinem Zauberstab. Er wollte es mit dem Diptam nicht übertreiben und ihn würde eine Narbe, die er mit seiner Kleidung verbergen konnte, nicht stören. Ein winziger Teil in seinem Kopf beharrte, dass er es verdient hatte.

Er hätte noch nach einem Schmerzmittel fragen sollen. Der verbleibende, blühende Kopfschmerz von dem _Cruciatus _begann bereits und seine Brust schmerzte noch immer. Aber vielleicht würden ja das Essen und etwas Ruhe ausreichen. Er wollte nicht noch etwas von Hauselfen haben, die eher Befehle eines Porträts als eines lebendigen Schulleiters befolgten.

Als er in sein Büro zurückkehrte, setzte er sich erneut hinter seinen Schreibtisch, ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen und versuchte den Druck weg zu reiben.

„Vielleicht wollen Sie mir ja erzählen, was passiert ist?"

„Vielleicht wollen Sie mir ja erzählen, was die beiden in Godric's Hollow zu suchen hatten?"

„Godric's Hollow?", sagte Dumbledore schnell. „Ich habe sicherlich nicht – das heißt, ich habe sie dort nicht vor dem Frühling erwartet."

„Dann beginnt der Dunkle Lord Potter besser zu verstehen, als Sie es tun, alter Mann, denn er hatte ihn dort erwartet. Er hat gewartet."

„Aber konnten Sie denn..."

„Dumbledore", sagte Snape ernst. „Sie wurden heute beinahe geschnappt. Wenn Miss Granger nicht eine böse Vorahnung gehabt und mich kontaktiert hätte, dann wären sie ganz sicher geschnappt worden. Voldemorts Verbindung zu Potter bleibt weiterhin stark. Er beginnt den Jungen zu verstehen und Gott steh uns bei, wenn er sich darin übt. Ich nehme das Schwert von Gryffindor."

„Severus, seien Sie vernünftig. Sie scheinen noch unter Schock zu stehen und Ihre Verletzungen waren massiv. Essen Sie. Dann werden wir besprechen, was als Nächstes getan wird."

„Ich werde nicht darüber diskutieren, Albus. Sie brauchen eine Aufgabe und Richtung. Sie brauchen das Gefühl, dass Hilfe von irgendwo kommt, dass es Antworten gibt oder sie werden noch törichter in ihrer Verzweiflung. Ich werde gehen. Sobald es mir wieder gut genug geht, um zu reisen, werde ich gehen."

* * *

Sie lag im Bett, lauschte den Geräuschen der Nacht. Schlaf würde sie nicht holen. Es war dunkel und es war still, aber ihre Gedanken würden nicht ruhen, würden nicht immer wieder über die vertrauten Fragen stolpern, die noch einer Antwort bedurften. Wie sollten sie die verbleibenden Horkruxe finden? Warum hatte sie nichts von Snape gehört? Schulleiter Black hatte, nachdem sie Voldemort entkommen waren, in den frühen Morgenstunden darüber informiert, dass Snape wieder in Hogwarts war, aber in den folgenden Tagen hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Bett um und versuchte sich draußen auf Harrys Geräusche, wie er sich gelegentlich bewegte, durchatmete oder eine Seite umblätterte, zu konzentrieren. Das war echt. Das war Harry. Sie musste schlafen.

Seit dem Albtraum von Godric's Hollow, hatte sie immer die Tasche geöffnet und darin herumgewühlt, wenn sie Harry erzählte, wo sie ihr Lager aufschlagen würden. Ihre Haut begann bei dem Gedanken daran, dass all dies hätte vermieden werden können, wenn sie und Snape in der Lage gewesen wären ihre Notizen zu vergleichen, zu kribbeln, und sie war nicht mehr gewillt noch länger ihren Standort vor ihm zu verheimlichen, selbst wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Todesser für sie eine Falle im Wald aufstellten, ziemlich groß war. Und da steckte der winzige, unausgesprochene Wunsch dahinter, dass, wenn er wusste, wo sie war, er dann kommen würde.

Wann würde er kommen? Sie wusste, dass sie das Schwert brauchten. Harry war nicht mehr derselbe, seit er aus seinem Delirium aufgewacht war. Von seinen Worten hatte sie verstanden, dass er Stunden zwischen Voldemorts und seinem Verstand hin und her gedriftet war. Sie fragte sich wie viel der Horkrux damit zu tun hatte, wie nahe es gekommen war, um ihn vollkommen zu besitzen. Seit dieser Nacht hatte keiner von ihnen das Ding länger als zwei Stunden am Stück getragen. Manchmal, ohne den jeweils anderen zu fragen, würden sie es einfach über die Bettkante hängen, wo es sie dann wie ein großes, bösartiges Auge zu beobachten schien. Das Ding wurde stärker. Wenn sie es anschaute, sprang das Wort ‚Füttern' in ihren Kopf. Er würde es nicht diskutieren, noch würde er mit ihr über das reden, was in Bathilda Bagshots Haus vorgefallen war. Ob es nun war, weil er sich schämte, dass er sie in eine Falle geführt hatte, oder, weil es ihnen nichts gebracht hatte, nach Godric's Hollow zu gehen, wusste sie nicht, aber er war ruhig und launisch und blaffte sie an, wenn sie versuchte einen Plan aufzustellen. Er übernahm oft die erste Wache der Nacht und sagte ihr, dass sie reingehen und schlafen sollte und in den meisten Fällen blieb er über seine Wache hinaus draußen und weckte sie erst bei Sonnenaufgang. Er begann, bleich und verletzt auszusehen. Vielleicht fürchtete er sich vor dem Schlaf. Sie brauchten das Schwert.

Hermine hörte ein seltsames Rascheln draußen am Zelt. Es hörte sich so an, als ob Harry gerade aufgestanden war. Vielleicht würde er ja heute dem Schlaf nachgeben und sie fragen, ob sie die Wache übernehmen könnte. Es war genauso gut – diese Nacht hätte sie so oder so nicht schlafen können und sie hoffte, dass etwas Ruhe seine Stimmung anheben würde. Aber die knirschenden Schritte entfernten sich langsam vom Zelt und gingen nicht darauf zu. Ließ er sie alleine? Wie viele Schritte noch und sie würde für ihn unsichtbar sein und er könnte nicht wieder zu ihr finden, selbst wenn er es versuchte?

Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe. Die Nacht war eisig und mit eng umschlungenen Armen, rannte sie zur Zeltöffnung. Sie beugte sich aus dem Zelt auf die schmale Stelle, die noch innerhalb ihres Kreises lag, und sah sich wild um. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um nach ihm zu schreien, doch das würde nichts bringen, wenn er wirklich gegangen war. Egal wie laut sie auch schrie, er würde sie nicht hören können. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er den Horkrux bei sich hatte – er hatte es seit dem Abendbrot immer wieder mal ab und angelegt. War es möglich, dass das Ding ihn hereingelegt hatte zu glauben...

Als ihr Ring brannte, entwich ein überraschter Schrei ihrem Mund. Vielleicht befand sich ja eine Falle im Wald—jetzt wurde Harry weggelockt und Snapes Warnung kam zu spät...

Sie zog den Ring von ihrem Finger und las die Nachricht im Mondlicht.

_Schutzzauber runter.__  
_

Sie starrte mit pochenden Herzen in den Ring. _Schutzzauber runter_. Hatte er, war er – wagte sie es zu gehorchen?

Es war Snape. Er musste es sein. Niemand sonst konnte den Ring benutzen: Niemand sonst wusste, dass der Ring überhaupt da war. Ihre Hand fiel zu ihrer Tasche, wo ihr Zauberstab steckte. Sie griff danach und wirbelte ihn in einem großen Bogen über ihren Kopf. Goldenes Licht flutete aus der Spitze, als der Zauber dahin schmolz, und ließ sie dort entblößt stehen, ein kleines, dünnes Mädchen neben einen instabilen Zelt inmitten eines Waldes.

Sie blickte zur Grenze der Lichtung, wo sich die Bäume verdichteten. Der Schnee war dort auf den Boden dünner – und ruhte zumeist in dicker Schicht in den Baumkronen. Dunkelheit schien vom Boden zu strahlen. Sie konnte nichts sehen, nichts erkennen...

Aber da war er, tauchte zwischen den Schatten der Bäume auf, sein schwarzer Mantel wirbelte im Wind. War er schon immer so groß gewesen? Für einen Moment stoppte ihr Herz. Hatte sie sein Gesicht so leicht vergessen, die Art und Weise, wie er sich mit dieser seidigen Autorität bewegte? Langsam ging er auf sie zu, ängstlich, dass sie davonlaufen würde, aber trotz des eisigen Windes, der sich durch ihre Hose biss und ihre Haut betäubte, stand sie wie angewurzelt da. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden.

* * *

Sie stand regungslos neben dem Zelt. Sie war dünn, so viel dünner und härter, als er sich erinnern konnte und ihr Haar war länger und irgendwie ausgetrocknet. Der Wind strich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und das Mondlicht umrahmte die kaputten Spitzen, sodass sie aussah, als ob sie von einem Heiligenschein umgeben war. Ihre Arme hingen an ihrer Seite und in ihrer Hand hielt sie lose ihren Zauberstab. Sie hob ihn nicht oder richtete ihn auf ihn, sondern wartete, genauso wie er sich erinnerte, sie wartete, dass er zu ihr kommen würde.

Er ging bis zur Grenze, wo der Zauber gewesen war, wo er das goldene Licht pulsieren und schwinden gesehen hatte. Dort hielt er an und nahm sie in sich auf, diese ruhige Kriegerin – ihr dünner Pullover, die dreckige Jeans und die Art wie sie ihn anstarrte, als ob sie nie wieder aufhören könnte, ihn ansehen. Wann war es das letzte Mal, dass ihn jemand so angesehen hatte? Er spürte, wie sich ein harter Knoten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen löste, auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, dass es so angespannt war. Ihr Gesicht war offen – er suchte darin nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen von Hass oder Misstrauen und fand nichts weiter als große, braune Augen und ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen, ihre Mundwinkel deuteten auf etwas, was kein Lächeln, sondern eine Begrüßung war.

Sie schwieg, aber er verübelte es ihr nicht, da er plötzlich an nichts weiter als ihren Namen denken konnte.

Langsam hob sie ihre Hand, bot sie ihm an, als ob sie ihm helfen wollte, den Kreis zu betreten.

„Du solltest…", krächzte er, „du solltest eine Frage stellen."

Sie nickte ernst. „Was hast du aus dem Gepäck meiner Eltern genommen?"

„Dein Bild", flüsterte er und trat einen Schritt vor, aber sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Jetzt frag mich."

Was könnte er fragen? Etwas stieg in ihm auf und drohte ihn zu ersticken. Er fürchtete plötzlich, dass er, bevor er sie berühren konnte, sterben würde.

„Wie lautet dein Nachname?", fragte er.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern glitt plötzlich in seinen Umhang, ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihn, ihr Gesicht war gegen seine Brust gepresst. Er beugte sich über sie, beschützte sie vor dem Wind und umarmte sie vollkommen, seine Arme hielten sie fest, eine Hand vergrub sich in ihren Haaren. „Snape", flüsterte sie. „Snape." Und er wusste nicht, ob es seine Antwort war oder eine Begrüßung oder nur ein Geräusch ihres Herzens, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Sie kannte ihn. Sie wusste es.

* * *

Er stieß sie in Richtung Zelt und sie wusste, dass sie dorthin mussten, um aus der Kälte und von der Lichtung zu verschwinden, aber das würde bedeuten, dass sie ihn loslassen musste und das konnte sie nicht. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf auf seinen schweren, schwarzen Roben.

„Doch", flüsterte er. „Rein."

Letztendlich ließ sie von ihm ab und verschwand im Zelt, wobei sie alle paar Sekunden über ihre Schulter blickte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er ihr folgte, dass er wirklich da war. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, stand er direkt hinter ihr und sie leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab im Halbdunkeln.

„Du bist gekommen."

„Hast du gedacht, ich...?" Etwas an seinem Gesicht war anders. Da waren neue Narben, ja, verblasste Linien über den bereits vertrauten, aber das war es nicht. Das Zucken seiner Lippen war dasselbe, seine gehobenen und eingefallenen Wangen, die Krümmung seiner Nase… aber etwas war anders. Er sah wie jemand aus, der so lange im Schmerz verbracht hatte, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie er sein Gesicht entspannten sollte - dass sich die Beständigkeit in seine Züge eingebrannt hatte. Sie hob zögernd ihre Hand und berührte ihn.

„Hör auf. Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest."

Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte. Ihr Blick suchte den seinen und hielt ihn fest, als seine Lippen auf ihre prallten. Sie umklammerte seine Schultern, seine Arme festigten sich um sie, als sich ihr Kuss vertiefte. Sie sog ihn auf – dieser scharfe, vertraute Geruch seiner Haut, seines Haares, als es ihr Gesicht streifte. Ihr war schwindelig und sie drehte sich mit ihm. Sie hatte gewartet, ja, aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, auf was sie gewartet hatte. Pläne und Arbeit waren vergessen. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet.

* * *

Schmerz. Schmerz war es, was er fühlte, wenn er sie berührte; süßer Schmerz, der auf seinen Fingerspitzen begann, die unter ihren Kragen des Pullovers tauchten, Schmerz, der einen Weg von seinen Lippen tief hinunter in seine Brust brannte, wo es loderte und sein Herz zerschmetterte. Warum gab es keinen Zauber, der die Zeit anhalten oder ihn hier und jetzt sterben lassen konnte? Das war ein Gefühl zu groß für ihn und jetzt, wo er es kannte, konnte er es nicht wieder vergessen oder verleugnen, sondern einfach nur nachgeben und er wusste nicht, wie er nachgeben sollte -

Ihre Finger öffneten seinen Mantel und er hörte mit den Ohren eines anderen, wie er zu Boden fiel. Alles, was er wusste, war das Streifen ihrer warmen und leicht geöffneten Lippen über den seinen und die Textur ihrer Zunge, als sie seinen Mund erforschte. Er zog sie noch näher an sich heran, versuchte sich gegen sie stützen, aber sie trat zurück, um seine Roben zu lösen.

Er wusste, er sollte protestieren. Er sollte protestieren, aber er konnte nicht. Es war nicht Verlangen, was ihn stoppte, auch wenn er kein anderes Wort als Verlangen dafür hatte. Es war etwas weitaus primitiveres als Verlangen, etwas zu Mächtiges, als dass es beschrieben werden könnte. Er wusste nur, dass er einfach nachgeben musste. Also griff er nach ihrem Pullover und zog ihn über ihre Hüfte, über ihre Arme - und sie schlüpfte hinaus, ihre Haut so blass und weich. Er griff nach ihr, beugte sein Gesicht und rieb es gegen diese Haut, fuhr mit seinen Lippen über ihr Schlüsselbeine, die viel zu stark im Licht hervorstachen.

Sie legte ihre Hände zwischen sich und machte sich an seinen Knöpfen zu schaffen, aber es waren zu viele, zu weit weg und so versiegelte er seinen Mund mit den ihren und riss sein Hemd aus seiner Hose und begann mit den unteren Knöpfen, bis sie sich ihre Hände in der Mitte trafen. Sie zog das Hemd über seine Schultern zurück und er machte eine wilde, schlagende Bewegung, als er es auf den Boden schmiss. Als sich die Haut ihrer Brüste gegen seine nackte Brust presste, brachte er nur einen kehligen Laut des Dankes hervor.

Sie zog sich zurück und starrte auf seine Brust, hob ihre Finger, um über das finstere Rosa der neuen Narbe zu streichen. Sie drückte ihre Handfläche darauf. Sie öffneten ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen und schien es sich dann anders überlegt zu haben, da sie einfach nur ihre Stirn auf ihre Hand legte, die über seinem Herzen ruhte. Dann stieß er sie leicht an und sie drehte sich um und ging zum Bett, löste ihre Jeans, während sie ging, und zog sie auf den Weg aus. Er folgte ihr, fast blind vor Schmerz, den er noch nie gekannt hatte. Er zog seine Hose aus und sie deutete ihn an, sich zu setzen. Sie zog die Bettdecke zurück und es entließ einen Duft, den er sofort erkannte – der Geruch von ihr, aber auch bespickt mit Angst und Schweiß und Tränen und Warten und er half ihr sie zur Seite zu schieben, als sie sich auf ihn setzte. Als sie sich auf ihn senkte, entglitt ihr ein langes, tiefes Seufzen, welches aus einem geheimen Ort in ihrem Inneren befreit worden war, ein Seufzen, das in seinen Ohren wie Erleichterung klang. Er bewegte sich unter ihr, rollte seine Hüften und ließ sich vollkommen in ihr nieder.

„Hermine", flüsterte er.

„Ja." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Antwort und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem weichen Hals, riechend und beißend, seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Hüfte, führten ihre Bewegungen. Sie bewegten sich kaum, stießen kaum gegeneinander. Ihre Oberschenkel zogen sich gleichzeitig mit seinem Händedrücken zusammen.

„Sieh mich an."

Eine Hand fuhr zu ihrem Kreuz und er begann sie nach vorne zu drücken und dann wieder zurück, erschuf dadurch einen kreisenden Rhythmus zwischen ihnen. Farbe erblühte auf ihrer Haut, fuhr hoch von ihren Brüsten bis in ihren Haaransatz. Sie lehnte sich leicht zurück gegen seine Hand und ihr Blick fing den seinen. Ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben, glitt er in ihren Kopf und verspürte das seltsame Kribbeln ihrer Anwesenheit in seiner eigenen. Er schmeckte die schwere, dicke Schicht ihrer Erregung und fand darunter noch etwas, etwas, was ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ. Er riss seinen Blick von ihr fort und umklammerte sie fest in seinen Armen, als er sich aus ihr herauszog und sie auf dem Bett drehte.

„Severus?"

Er schwebte über ihr, kniete zwischen ihren Beinen. Er blickte hinunter auf ihr dünnes, herzförmiges Gesicht, ihren ausgebreiteten Locken auf dem Kissen, ihre fragende Augen und verinnerlichte ihren Anblick. In Kürze würde er vorstoßen; in Kürze würde das, was wahr war, unleugbar sein und er würde sie begehren und sie dort mit ihm finden. Sie würden zusammen hinaufsteigen und dann wäre es vorbei. Aber diese eine Sekunde, diesen Augenblick davor, während sie hier schwebten, wusste er, dass er in ihren Kopf gesehen hatte und sie hatte zurück in den seinen geblickt und sie waren jetzt voreinander vollkommen nackt.

* * *

Er sah sie wie jemand an, der vor Verwunderung erschlagen worden war, der zum ersten Mal seinen Zauberstab geschwungen und gesehen hatte, wie plötzlich ein Elefant mitten im Wohnzimmer stand. In seinem Verstand hatte sie das gesehen, was sie bereits wusste, was sie mit Unachtsamkeit und Nachlässigkeit beschützt, was sie aufbewahrt hatte, indem sie es an einen dunklen und geheimen Ort hielt. Sie war glücklich; ihr Gesicht schmerzte vor Freude, aber es war auch gefährlich. Diese Sache zwischen ihnen war so scharf wie das Sonnenlicht; es besaß eine Kante, die scharf war und sie wusste, dass sie jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein mussten. Aber hier alleine in der Dunkelheit des Zeltes konnten sie es wie eine Welle reiten. Sie konnten an ihrer Quelle trinken und sich sättigen.

Sie zog ihn zu sich, nahm seine Hüfte in ihre Hände und führte ihn hinunter. Er ruhte seine Stirn gegen ihre und schloss seine Augen, als er in ihr versank. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihn und umklammerten seinen Rücken und er fing ihre Schultern mit seinen Händen, als er begann tiefer vorzustoßen.

„Ich will...", murmelte er. „Ich will... den ganzen Weg hinein."

Eine Schockwelle aus reinem Verlangen schoss durch sie und sie wölbte sich, um ihn zu treffen, um ihn komplett in sich aufzunehmen. Sie winkelte ihre Knie an ihren Schultern an und er benutzte das Gewicht seiner Brust, um sich darauf abzustützen und bewegte seine Hüfte vor und zurück, antreibend, eintauchend, sich seinen Weg hinein kämpfend. Als er komplett gegen sie ruhte, stieß er, pochte mit seinen Becken gegen sie, bis ihre Hände nach Halt suchend um seine Arme glitten und sie ihren Kopf zurückwarf, und ließ das Gefühl von seiner Haut auf ihre überspringen, diese süße Spannung, die von überall zu kommen schien und Hermine schloss ihre Augen und übergab sich ihrem Ehemann und nahm ihn im Gegenzug auf.

* * *

Er dachte, dass er ausgebrannt sein würde, jetzt, wo sie auch das letzte seiner Geheimnisse genommen hatte, aber stattdessen fühlte er sich unglaublich ruhig. Er lag hinter ihr, seine Brust gegen ihren Rücken gepresst, ihre Beine waren miteinander verschlungen, seine Oberseite seiner Füße drückte gegen ihre Unterseite. Für einen Augenblick konnte er sich im Zelt umsehen, da er zuvor dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen war, als sein Verlangen nach ihr so stark gewesen war, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt war, irgendwas außer ihre vertraute, lang ersehnte Gegenwart wahrzunehmen. Hier verbrachte sie also ihre Tage. Das war der Sessel, in dem sie immer saß, wenn sie mit ihm sprach; das waren die Wände, die die wechselnden Schatten, der endlosen Stunden, trugen. Er war froh sie zu sehen, sie zu kennen, da er sich dann, wenn er zurückkehrte, sie sich hier vorstellen konnte. Er hob seine Hand, hob eine Locke hoch und hielt sie gegen sein Gesicht.

Als sie sprach, konnte er das Zittern ihrer Stimme gegen seine Haut spüren.

„Wie lange haben wir?"

Er seufzte in ihr Haar. Wo kam diese Frau nur her, die Frau, die nicht um das Unmögliche bettelte, noch sich über das Wenige beschwerte?

„Eine Stunde, höchstens. Das Schwert von Gryffindor muss unter Tapferkeit gezogen werden, wie du sicherlich bereits weißt. Ich habe es in einem vereisten See begraben. Mein Patronus führt Potter zu dem Ort."

„Dein Patronus! Brillant!", sagte sie und er konnte das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen hören.

„Mein Patronus", stimmte er ihr zu. „Ich – ich weiß, was du über meinen Patronus gehört hast, Hermine und..."

Sie drückte sich bestimmt gegen ihn. „Es wird eine Zeit kommen, wenn ich alles, was du gewillt bist zu erzählen, über dein Leben, bevor wir geheiratet haben, hören möchte, aber wir haben jetzt nur begrenzt Zeit und ich denke, wir sollten uns über die Horkruxe unterhalten."

Seine Arme drückten sie kurz, bevor er sie losließ. Er fühlte sich fast schwindelig von dem Ausmaße dessen, was ihm gegeben worden war. Er hatte sein Leben, wie kurz es auch noch sein mochte, mit einer Frau verbunden, die er vertrauen konnte, einer Frau, dessen Prioritäten seinen eigenen entsprachen. „Ich vermute, du hast Notizen?", sagte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, als sie aufstand, um sich wieder anzuziehen.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Selbstverständlich."

Er erhob sich ebenfalls, zog sich seine Roben über, als sie ihre Tasche über den Boden zog. Sie entzündete eine Lampe mit ihrem Zauberstab und zauberte einen Tisch neben das Bett. Aus den Tiefen ihrer Tasche zog sie ein Bündel von Pergamenten und einige Bücher, welche sie vor sich ausbreitete.

Er setzte sich neben sie, seine Hüfte ruhte gegen ihrer. „Ich gehe davon aus, du hast herausgefunden, dass das Schwert den Horkrux zerstören wird?"

„Ja", sagte sie. „Wegen dem Gift des Basilisken, das in der Klinge eingearbeitet ist. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, warum Dumbledore uns nicht darauf hingewiesen hatte, bevor wir aufgebrochen sind."

Severus Blick verfinsterte sich. „Dumbledore scheint zu glauben, dass Potter Zeit braucht, um diese Dinge selbst herauszufinden."

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und er dachte, so etwas wie Wut in ihren Augen zu sehen. „Weiß er, dass du hier bist?"

„Tut er. Ich kann nicht unbedingt sagen, dass er es befürwortet, aber da er aus nichts weiter als Leinwand und Farbpigmenten besteht, konnte er mich nicht aufhalten."

„Wie viel weiß er?"

„Bisher weiß er noch nicht, dass ich die wahre Natur deiner Mission herausgefunden habe. Ich habe ihn einfach nur gesagt, ich sei der Meinung, dass sich Potter noch törichter aufführen wird, sollte ihm nicht bald das Schwert und etwas gegeben werden, auf das er sich stützen kann."

„Und über…"

„Über was?"

„Über uns?"

„Ah. Nun, du hast ihn den Abend selbst gehört. Er vermutet es."

„Tut mir leid. Ist er sehr wütend?"

„Er ist so rätselhaft wie immer. Ich glaube manchmal, dass er nur abwartet, wie der Krieg endet, sodass er die Anerkennung für das Gute einheimsen und jegliches Wissen zum Schlechten hin verleugnen kann."

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und er sah, dass sie seine Bedeutung abwog, bestimmte, in welche Kategorie ihre Situation fiel. Er lehnte sich leicht gegen sie.

Sie wandte sich wieder zurück an ihre Arbeit und entrollte die Pergamente und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über ihre Auflistung. Snape zog das Pergament, bis es direkt zwischen ihnen lag, und beugte sich vor, um es genauer zu betrachten. Er verspürte, als er es sich ansah, ein seltsames und flüchtiges Gefühl von Verlust. Es wäre… es wäre schön gewesen, mit jemandem zu arbeiten. Jemand Aufgewecktem. Jemand Organisiertes. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sich an einen gedeckten Tisch mit von ihr gekochtem Essen zu setzen, aber er konnte das hier sehen, die Art und Weise, wie sie Notizen an den Rändern seiner Arbeit versehen würde, die Art, wie sie etwas würfelig schnitt, während er rührte. Aber es lohnte nicht, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Erzähl mir alles. Wann hast du von den Horkruxen erfahren?"

„Dumbledore begann Harry letztes Jahr, ungefähr zum Zeitpunkt, als wir geheiratet haben, davon zu erzählen. Er glaubte, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer seine Seele sechsmal gespalten und das siebte Stück in seinen Körper zurückgelassen hatte. Damals waren zwei Horkruxe bereits zerstört: der Ring und das Tagebuch."

Snape nickte ihr zu und sie fuhr fort. „Dumbledore sagte, der Dunkle Lord wird", sie zuckte, als sie diese Worte sprach und er nickte erneut, „Dinge auswählen, die für ihn vom besonderen Wert sind, für seine Gedankengänge. Er schlug vor, dass Harry nach etwas suchen sollte, was den vier Gründern Hogwarts gehörte."

„Verstehe", sagte er. „Und du weißt, was die verbleibenden Horkruxe sind?"

„Nicht alle", sagte sie, „was uns auch bisher so abgebremst hat. Wir wissen, dass der Ring zu Slytherin gehörte und wir haben ein Medaillon, ebenfalls von Slytherin. Das war auch das, was wir aus dem Ministerium geholt haben. Dumbledore glaubte auch, die Schlange, Nagini, ist ein Horkrux. Aber da verbleiben noch zwei, die wir noch nicht kennen."

Die Schlange, Nagini. Plötzlich nahm alles in seinem Kopf seinen Platz ein. _Es wird eine Zeit kommen – nach meinem Tod – widersprechen Sie nicht, unterbrechen Sie mich nicht! Es wird eine Zeit kommen, da Lord Voldemort offensichtlich um das Leben seiner Schlange fürchten wird… Wenn eine Zeit kommt, da Lord Voldemort diese Schlange nicht mehr hinausschickt, um seine Befehle auszuführen, sondern sie sicher an seiner Seite hält, unter magischem Schutz, dann, denke ich, wird es angeraten sein, es Harry zu sagen.__  
_

„Was?", fragte sie. „Du weißt etwas." Wie war es nur möglich, dass sie sein Gesicht so gut kannte? Kein Muskelzucken hätte ihn verraten sollen und doch, wusste sie es. Er würde sie nicht belügen.

„Hermine, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll. Ich wollte es dir nicht sagen."

„Sag es mir."

„Potter ist ein Horkrux." Innerlich tadelte er sich selbst. Musste er immer so schonungslos sein?

„Aber—wie kann das sein?", fragte sie mit leicht gehobener Stimme. „Dumbledore sagte, es seien sechs, dass Vo – Du-weißt-schon-wer eine siebenteilige Seele wollte!"

Er versuchte es diesmal etwas sanfter. „Vor deinem sechsten Schuljahr… vor deinem Geburtstag, als Dumbledore mit der verfluchten Hand zurückgekehrt war, erzählte er mir den Grund, warum er wollte, dass ich Vita Secundus braute."

„Harry", sagte sie verständnislos. „Für Harry."

„Für Potter, ja. Weil er glaubt, dass Potter aus freien Stücken zum Dunklen Lord gehen muss, durch seine Hand sterben wird oder der Dunkle Lord kann nicht sterben."

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Die Narbe, die Verbindung zwischen ihrer beider Gedanken, das Parsel.. das ist der Teil des Dunklen Lords in Potter, der diese Dinge erschafft. Dumbledore hat mir nicht von den anderen Horkruxen erzählt. Ich bin mir sicher, er befürchtete, dass sie in meinen Kopf entdeckt würden, bevor er ihr sie finden und zerstören könnte. Er hat mich gewarnt, dass Potter es nicht wissen darf, es ihm erst im aller letzten Moment erzählt werden darf."

„Und er will, dass du es ihm sagst?"

„Ja. Er sagte mir, wenn die Zeit kommt, in der der Dunkle Lord um Nagini fürchtet, es an der Zeit ist, es Harry zu erzählen. Er glaubt, Potter muss durch die Hand des Dunklen Lords und nicht durch jemand anderen sterben. Das war der Grund für das Vita – er muss lange genug leben, um sich ihm gegenüberzustellen."

„Und um dann getötet zu werden." Ihr Gesicht war wächsern und regungslos.

„Ich weiß, du wirst mir nicht glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich genauso schockiert gewesen war – es noch immer bin. Ich kann dir nicht viel Trost spenden, aber da ist das: du hast bewiesen eine fähige und einfallsreiche Partnerin für Potter zu sein. Wenn er zum Dunklen Lord kommt, ohne vorher das Vita benutzt zu haben, dann wirst du es noch immer haben, das Leben darin ist dann noch immer greifbar. Du kannst es ihm dann zuführen."

„Und wenn nicht? Wer wird ihn umbringen, wenn Harry tot ist?", fragte sie mit leerer und gefühlloser Stimme.

„Wer auch immer von uns noch lebt, es zu tun."

Sie saß so still da, dass er begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. Ihre Farbe vertiefte sich.

„Entschuldige, dass ich es dir nicht früher erzählt habe."

„Sei nicht lächerlich, Severus. Wann hättest du es mir sagen sollen? Du wusstest nicht, was wir hier taten. Verfluchte Scheiße noch mal! Die Dinge, die er von dir verlangt. Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, dann werde ich dieses Porträt mit dem stärksten Reduktor-Fluch belegen, der in mir schlummert."

Snape schnaubte. „Das würde ein ziemlich starker Fluch werden." Er wusste, dass sie sich an Dumbldore wandte, sie meisterte es auf die Weise, wie sie es am besten kannte, diese Neuigkeit musste einiges von der Hoffnung, die sie noch gehalten haben mochte, gestohlen haben und es tat ihm unendlich leid, dass er es ihr erzählen musste. Aber jetzt sah es so aus, als ob der einzige Weg nach vorne für sie zusammen war. Es gab schon so viel zu verbergen. Er konnte es nicht länger vor ihr geheim halten und der Gedanke sie nach dort draußen zu schicken, um Dumbledores Arbeit ohne irgendeine Erklärung zu erledigen, als ob sie irgendeine Drohne sei, war ihm zuwider.

„Aber du verstehst…ja? Du verstehst, warum die anderen vorher erledigt werden müssen? Warum er es nicht wissen kann?"

„Natürlich verstehe ich. Und jetzt ist es erst recht dringend, dass wir schnell vorankommen. Ich muss Harry bis dahin sichern."

„Genau. Und jetzt, erinnerst du dich noch an letztes Weihnachten, als ich gerufen worden bin?", fragte Snape.

„Ja."

„Ich habe diese Nacht erfahren, wie der Dunkle Lord etwas in Bellatrix Lestranges Verlies in Gringotts versteckt hält."

„Oh!", sagte Hermine, nahm eine Feder auf und begann zu schreiben, aber Snape stoppte ihre Hand mit der seinen.

„Wie willst du erklären...?"

Sie errötete leicht. „Oh, ja. Du hast recht. Aber das ist sehr hilfreich."

„Ich werde versuchen herauszufinden, was es ist und wenn es einen Weg gibt, dann werde ich es holen."

„Nein", sagte sie. „Nicht."

„Was? Warum nicht?"

Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger über seine Brust, zeichnete seine Narbe nach. „Du hast schon genug Aufgaben, diese hier ist meine. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du deswegen deine Position riskierst. Ich kann es tun."

„'Deswegen' sagst du, als ob es irgendeine Belanglosigkeit sei! Hermine, der Krieg hängt davon..."

„Denkst du etwa, ich weiß nicht, was ich bisher getan habe? Ich weiß, was diese Horkruxe sind."

Ihr Ton ließ ihn innehalten. Es gab so viel über die Monate, die sie jetzt auf der Flucht, von denen er nicht wusste, so vieles, was er fragen wollte, aber keine Zeit dafür hatte. Was wusste sie von der Macht dieses Horkruxes? Was hatte es sie bereits gekostet? So viele Male hatte sie ihr Leben, ihren Verstand für das hier riskiert. Plötzlich wollte er sie wieder küssen, diese Hexe, seine Partnerin, mit seinem Mund einfordern, aber dafür hatte sie keine Zeit und so versuchte er es mit Worten. „Ich glaube an dich", sagte er.

Sie nickte und lächelte etwas reuevoll. „Wenn du es herausfinden würdest – natürlich ohne dich dafür in Gefahr zu bringen – wäre ich froh um diese Information."

Antwortend zogen sich seine Mundwinkel hoch. „Selbstverständlich."

„Da gibt es noch eine Sache", sagte sie und durchwühlte wieder ihre Pergamente. „Erkennst du dieses Zeichen?"

Sie deutete auf ein kunstloses Zeichen, welches sie auf die Seite gezeichnet hatte. _Es sah aus wie ein dreieckiges Auge, die Pupille wurde von einer vertikalen Linie gekreuzt.__  
_

„Tue ich nicht. Was ist das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Dumbledore hat mir dieses Buch in seinem Testament hinterlassen", sagte sie und hielt _Die Geschichten von Beelde dem Barden_ hoch. „Dieses Zeichen ist darin, gezeichnet über eine der Geschichten. Ich habe es auf einen Grabstein in Godric's Hollow gesehen. Peverell war der Name auf den Grabstein. Es ist bestimmt kein Zufall. Harry meinte, es war vielleicht Grindewalds Zeichen?"

_Grindewalds Zeichen?_ Was in Merlins Namen? Wie Dumledore erwartet hatte, dass sie all dies ohne Hilfe oder andere Quellen herausfinden sollte, entzog sich seines Verstandes. „Es ist sicherlich kein Zufall, doch ich kenne es nicht, noch weiß ich, was es bedeutet. Aber der Dunkle Lord hat in den letzten Monat häufig von Grindewald gesprochen. Einmal meine ich, hatte er sogar erwähnt ihn in Nurmengard besuchen zu wollen."

„Harry sagte, Xenophilius Lovegood trug das Zeichen auf Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit an einer Kette um seinen Hals."

Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf und blickte hinauf zur Zeltdecke. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das vorschlagen werde, aber vielleicht solltet ihr dem seltsamen Mr. Lovegood einen Besuch abstatten. Du kennst seine Tochter, nicht wahr?"

„Luna, ja."

„Meine einzige Warnung ist, er war ziemlich standhaft in seiner Verteidigung Potter gegenüber gewesen. Aber ich habe bisher nicht durch anderen Todesser von ihm gehört. Und Dumbledore hat sein Vertrauen in die merkwürdigsten Seelen gesteckt", sagte er sarkastisch. „Es könnte sich vielleicht lohnen."

„Ich werde es Harry vorschlagen."

„Gut. Ich werde sehen, was ich an meinem Ende herausfinden kann."

Beide saßen einen Moment schweigend nebeneinander im Lampenlicht und ihre Hand kroch in die seine und ihre Finger wurden von seinen umschlungen.

„Dumbledore ist ein Narr und er hat deine Talente verschwendet", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Trotzdem mag ich nicht die Gefahr, die dir all dieses Wissen bringt."

„Die Gefahr ist nicht mehr als sie vorher war. Und wie Dumbledore noch kürzlich verdeutlicht hat, gibt es bereits Geheimnisse, für die ich sterben würde. Ich würde lieber deine beschützen."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und drückte seine Hand. Er betrachtete sie für einen langen Moment, verinnerlichte sie, falls er sie nicht mehr wiedersehen sollte: Die Art, wie sie leicht ihre Lippe hochzog, selbst wenn sie ruhig war, die rußige Umrandung ihrer Wimpern gegen ihre Haut. Das war eine Sache, die man ihm nie wieder nehmen konnte. Niemand sonst würde sie in genau diesen Augenblick sehen.

„Hermine, ich glaube, ich sollte..."

„Ja, ich weiß", flüsterte sie. „Werde ich dich wiedersehen? Vor dem Ende, meine ich?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete er. Er wünschte, er hätte die Kraft sie anzulügen. Er fragte sich, ob sie wusste, was sie meinte mit ‚dem Ende'.

„Severus", sagte sie und er wusste, dass sie ihm danken wollte. Das durfte er nicht zulassen.

„Nein", flüsterte er. Und er schlang einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich heran. Und als er sich hinunter beugte, ihr Gesicht in seine beiden Hände nahm, küsste er sie voll und ganz, wie es ihm möglich war. Er presste ihre Geheimnisse in ihren Mund.

Als er von ihr ließ, blickte er sie direkt an und flüsterte: „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie ich dir gesagt habe, unsere Pläne vor mir nicht noch einmal zu wiederholen? Dass die Dinge, die laut ausgesprochen werden, schwerer zu verstecken sind?"

Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe und nickte. Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich hell.

„Gut", sagte er. „Ich werde mich melden." Er stand auf. Wenn er jetzt nicht verschwand, dann würde er es später nicht mehr schaffen.

„Pass auf", sagte sie. „Von allen Dingen pass auf dich auf." Und sie wandte sich von ihm ab, als er begann sich zu drehen, so als ob sie nicht ertragen konnte, ihn gehen zu sehen.


	30. XXX

**XXX**

Für einen Moment saß sie vollkommen regungslos da. Er war verschwunden. Was natürlich richtig war. Aber plötzlich verspürte sie einen überwältigenden Hass auf das Zelt, auf diese vertrauten Wände und Gerüche. Sie hasste den rosa Schimmer, wenn die Sonne aufging, sie hasste diesen unglaublichen, hässlichen Stuhl mit seiner modrigen, Samtpolsterung und diese idiotisch gestickten Deckchen. Sie hasste den Platz neben sich, wo er gesessen hatte und jetzt war er nicht mehr da. Für einen Moment war dieser eingeengte, ungemütliche Ort, den sie mit Harry so lange geteilt und als ihr Zuhause genannt hatte, wieder das, was es war und sie hasste es für das, was es nicht sein konnte.

Mit Bedauern entfernte sie den Tisch, sammelte ihre Notizen zusammen und legte sich zurück auf ihr Bett, welches jetzt auf eine Weise nach ihm roch, die sie in den Wahnsinn trieb, anstatt ihr Trost zu spenden. Sie presste ihr Gesicht in die Kissen und inhalierte den Duft von seinem Haar und verspürte das Bedürfnis auf etwas einzuschlagen.

Als sie die knirschenden Schritte in der Entfernung hörte, setzte sie sich auf und sah sich ein letztes Mal um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch jeglichen Beweis von Snapes Besuch vernichtet hatte. Harry würde mit dem Schwert zurückkommen, erkannte sie. Sie würde heute Nacht den Horkrux zerstören. Aber als sie aufstand, um zur Öffnung des Zeltes zu gehen, hörte sie ein zweites Paar Schritte. Eine zweite Stimme, leise, aber freudig und Harry führte sie direkt zum Zelt.

Ron. Es war Ron. Sie hatte die Schutzzauber unten gelassen, damit Harry wieder zurückfand und jetzt hatte auch noch Ron sie gefunden. Ihr war plötzlich danach die Zauber wieder hochzufahren, damit sie auch mal sahen, wie es war dort draußen zu stehen, alleine und verängstigt nie wieder zurückzufinden.

„Hey, warum kann ich das Zelt sehen?", sagte Ron, als er und Harry die Lichtung betraten.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. Dann rief er: „Hermine!"

Sie trat aus dem Zelt, positionierte sich mit ihren Händen auf den Hüften davor. „Da bist du ja, nicht?", fragte sie eisig.

„Hermine! Wir haben das Schwert! Und wir haben den-"

„Du konntest mir nicht sagen, wo du hin wolltest? Hast wohl nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie ich mich wohl fühle, wenn ich aufwache und sehe, dass du verschwunden bist?" Es gab einen Teil in ihr, der wusste, dass sie diese Dinge nur sagte, weil man es von ihr erwartete. Nach ihnen hatte sie hier nur seit Stunden schlaflos gelegen und sich gefragt, wo Harry war. Aber da gab es einen anderen Teil in ihr, der so müde, so wütend war und der sich bereits wieder nach ihm sehnte und es schoss wie Gift aus ihr heraus.

„Oh, ah. 'Tschuldige. Und, ah, Ron ist wieder da, wie du sehen kannst."

„Ja, ist mir aufgefallen. Also hast du Ron gesehen und bist einfach in den Wald gelaufen?"

„Nein. Hermine, da war dieser Patronus – er ist wie aus dem Nichts erschienen! Und ich wusste, irgendwie, dass ich ihm folgen musste. Also habe ich-"

„Wessen Patronus?", spuckte sie.

„Weiß nicht. Es war… es war eine Hirschkuh…" Rons Blick wurde leicht abwesend.

„Du bist einem _unbekannten_ Patronus in den Wald gefolgt?"

„Also, ja. Wie ich bereits sagte, ich wusste, dass er für mich bestimmt war. Und es war gut, Hermine. Man wusste einfach, dass es gut war. Weißt du? Wie, als wenn die Person, die ihn gezaubert hat, freundlich ist, versuchte uns zu helfen."

Also war sein Patronus eine Hirschkuh. Es gab keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, also verschob sie es in ihren Hinterkopf. Aber ihr war es einfach unmöglich im Inneren nicht bei Harrys Beschreibung von Snape als freundlich zu lächeln.

„Dann kam eben ein ‚freundlicher' Patronus und du hast entschieden, dass es in Ordnung ist, einfach so zu verschwinden, ohne mir Bescheid zu geben und mich um Hilfe zu bitten, dich wieder hineinzulassen. Also sag mir, was ist passiert, nachdem du diese brillanten Entscheidungen getroffen hast?"

Harrys Begeisterung schwand langsam. Er blickte Hilfe suchend zu Ron. Dieser öffnete seinen Mund, aber Hermine hob nur ihren Zauberstab. „Ich bin noch nicht bereit, mich mit dir zu beschäftigen, also halt die Klappe!" Ron schloss mit einem Schnappen seinen Mund.

„Mach weiter", befahl sie Harry.

„Okay, also der Patronus – und ich schwöre dir, du wärst ihm auch gefolgt, Hermine. Es war… also, liebevoll ist nicht unbedingt das Wort, was ich meine." Aber Hermine hob erneut ihren Zauberstab und Harry fuhr schnell fort. „Die Hirschkuh verschwand im Wald… und ich – sei jetzt bitte nicht sauer; also, so wie es aussah – also, sie ging zu diesem zugefrorenen Teich – und ich habe hineingesehen und da war es!"

„Das _Schwert von Gryffindor_ war in einem zugefrorenen Teich, was, eine Meile entfernt von unserem Zelt?"

„Mehr oder weniger, ja. Und ich habe es dort gesehen, also habe ich das Eis zerschlagen und-"

„Bist dann wie ein Bekloppter, ohne vorher den Horkrux abzulegen, hineingetaucht", beendete Ron für ihn.

„Du hast was? Ohne einen Wärmezauber oder-"

„Und dann hat Ron mich gerettet. Und hat das Schwert geholt." Harry blickte zu Ron, welcher ihn freudig anlächelte.

Hermine schwieg. Dann wandte sie sich schließlich an Ron. „Wie hast du uns gefunden?", zischte sie.

„Ich habe euch eine Ewigkeit gesucht und dann heute Nacht habe ich die Hirschkuh gesehen und ich dachte, es sei Harrys Patronus-"

„Vergiss die Hirschkuh. Woher wusstest du, dass wir in diesem Wald sind?"

„Der Deluminator."

„Wie bitte?", sagte sie scharf.

„Es war der Deluminator. Ich habe deine Stimme darin gehört. Und dann wusste ich, wohin ich gehen musste und – Hermine, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß, es ist keine Entschuldigung, aber der Horkrux-"

Falsche Wut vermischte sich mit echter, als sie in das volle, gesunde, vertraute Gesicht vor ihr starrte. „Der Horkrux!", kreischte sie. „Der Horkrux! Wie kannst du es nur wagen hierher zu kommen und dich über den Horkrux beschweren? Wer von uns hat damit leben müssen, seit dem du verschwunden bist, Ronald? Glaubst du etwa, dass Harry und ich hier unsere Zeit mit diesem verdammten Ding genossen haben? Eigentlich-" Sie wirbelte zu Harry herum und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Gib es mir."

„Was?"

„Der Horkrux – gib ihn mir."

„Ich kann nicht… Hermine…"

„Du _kannst nicht?_ Harry, ich mein's ernst. Ich werde das Ding hier und jetzt erstechen und ich habe es verdient. Ich verdiene es, denn ich bin geblieben. Du denkst, ich habe nichts zu Hause, was ich vermisse? _Du glaubst, ich habe nichts zurückgelassen,_ Ron? _Ich bin geblieben_. Also jetzt gib mir dieses Ding und lass mich in den Glauben, dass du es bist, den ich da ersteche."

„Hermine, das geht nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil Ron es bereits zerstört hat."

„_Ron _hat es zerstört?" Ihre Stimme erreichte einen unvertretbaren Ton.

„Wenn du mich jetzt weiter anschreien willst, dann würde ich die Zauber wieder instand setzen, denn im Moment bin ich mir sicher, dass sie dich auch in Hogwarts hören können", sagte Ron mit steigender Wut.

Hermines Zauberstab stach in die Luft, und während sie wieder alle Schutzzauber in einem großen Bogen über das Zelt setzte, hielt sie Rons Blick. Sie drehte sich zurück zu Harry.

„Und es hat funktioniert? Es ist tot?"

Harry streckte ihr das zerstörte Medaillon entgegen und Hermine nahm es. Es lag offen und ungefährlich auf ihrer Handfläche. Beide Glasfenster – Augen, beharrte ihr Verstand – waren zerbrochen und leer. Es war tot. Ein gewaltiges Schluchzen brach aus ihrer Brust heraus.

Ron trat vor, aber sie stieß ihn zurück. Sie starrte zu Harry, welcher verängstigt und beschämt aussah und der noch immer das Schwert von Gryffindor in seiner linken Hand umklammerte.

„Es ist tot und wir haben das Schwert?" Ihre Stimme war ruhig und zittrig.

„Das versuche ich dir die ganze Zeit zu sagen", sagte Harry.

Sie blickte zwischen ihren beiden Gesichtern hin und her. Sie waren so mit sich selbst zufrieden und schon bald würde sie auch zufrieden sein, aber sie konnte nur an den Mann denken, der dies ermöglicht hatte, welcher jedem getrotzt hatte, der der dachte ihn heute Nacht kontrollieren zu können und er hatte ihnen Hoffnung gegeben.

„Dann gehe ich jetzt ins Bett", sagte sie. „Aber bevor ich das tue, will ich dir noch etwas sagen, Ronald Weasley. Da draußen gibt es Menschen, die alles tun, alles riskieren würden, um uns zu helfen. Menschen, die sterben würden, bevor sie uns in Stich lassen."

Und damit drehte sie sich um und warf sich auf ihr Bett.

* * *

Als Snape wieder in Hogwarts war, verschwand er direkt im Kerker. Er hatte dort seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr gelebt und doch waren sie sein Zuhause. Er war noch nicht bereit zu seiner Unterredung nach oben zu gehen. Er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken, bevor er sich Dumbledore gegenüberstellte. Er wollte die Zeit mit ihr noch einmal in seinen Gedanken erleben, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten.

Die Tür zu seinen alten Gemächern reagierte noch auf seine Berührung, und als er sie betrat, war es schwer zu sehen, was sich verändert hatte. Sein Schreibtisch stand noch immer an seinem alten Platz, der Vorleger seine Mutter darunter. Er ging weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Die Bücherregale waren dezimiert worden und der Kamin schlummerte, aber die Couch stand noch immer davor und er ließ sich darauf nieder und ließ seinen Kopf zurück gegen die harte Lehne fallen.

Er schien dem Zimmer hörig zu sein. Hier, so schien es ihm, konnte er noch er selbst sein, und wenn er sie wieder verließ, wäre er unmöglich vermindert sein. Er schloss seine Augen.

Als er aufwachte, flog seine Hand instinktiv zu seinem Zauberstab. Wo war er? War er _eingeschlafen?__  
_

Schmerz hatte ihn zurückgebracht. Der Wald von Dean, Hermine und dann seine Gemächer, ja… Der Ring brannte. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine Lampe und zog ihn von seinem Finger.

_Drei weg. Vier vor uns.__  
_

Also hat das Schwert funktioniert. Er freute sich leicht, aber er schien nicht die Kraft zu haben irgendwas zu spüren. _Drei weg. Vier vor uns_. Er versuchte sich Hermine auf ihrem Bett vorzustellen, wie sie ihm diese Worte unter ihrer Bettdecke schickte. Wie hatte sie sie gemeint? Waren es Worte des Trosts oder Stärke? War das Herunterzählen für eine unvorstellbare Zeit in der Zukunft, wenn der Krieg vorbei war?

Er konnte sich diese Welt nicht vorstellen. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte es nie einen Moment gegeben, in dem die Welt nicht auf Voldemort gewartet hatte. Die auf seinen Aufstieg warteten, warteten ihn scheitern zu sehen, darauf warteten, dass er zurückkehrte, um zu erobern und zu plündern und zu überwältigen. Wartend. Wenn Voldemort tot war, wenn er wirklich tot war, was würde dann passieren? Würde er morgens aufstehen und in diese Räume zurückkehren? Würde er Kinder weiterhin in Zaubertränke unterrichten? Was wäre schon der Punkt darin?

_Drei weg. Vier vor uns._ Hatte sie die Worte verbittert gemeint? Ging es bei dem Countdown für sie jetzt um Potter, um den Moment, an dem er fallen würde? Snapes Kopf pochte. Für einen kurzen Moment, in diesem schmutzigen, winzigen Zelt, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt etwas Bedeutsames zu tun. Nach all dieser Zeit, endlich etwas, was auch helfen würde. Als er ihre Notizen durchgegangen und sein Wissen preisgegeben hatte, hatte er sich ruhig und stark gefühlt. Mächtig. Aber jetzt schien er wieder denselben blinden Tunnel hinunter zu jagen, den er schon all die Jahre durchlief, auf ein Ende zusteuerte, dass er weder sehen noch glauben konnte. Er erwies sich irgendwie selbst als verbraucht, löschte sich selbst.

Es waren nicht die Opfer, die ihn sorgten. Er hatte schon vor einer langen Zeit den Wert seines Lebens verstanden. Der Tag, an dem er zu Dumbledores Spion geworden war, hatte er gewusst, verstanden, dass er dabei sterben würde. Und das war in Ordnung gewesen, nicht wahr? Er würde bezahlen und dann würde er sterben und der Schmerz würde enden und das erschien ihm als mehr Belohnung dafür, dass er sich diesem Dienst verschrieben hatte. Nein, das Sterben störte ihn nicht. Es war etwas anderes, etwas, was seinen Verstand plagte und er nicht benennen konnte. Es war dieser Countdown, das Gefühl, dass das Ende nahe war und dass er keine _Erleichterung_verspürte.

Er stand auf. Was in Merlins Namen tat er nur hier untern in dem leeren Zimmer, wo er in ein nicht vorhandenes Feuer starrte und einschlief? Er hatte Aufgaben zu erledigen. Er ging zurück in das Büro und trat hinaus in den Korridor. Aber als er die Tür schloss, belegte er sie mit komplexeren Schutzzaubern. Der Gedanke, dass jemand anderes sie betreten könnte, störte ihn, auch wenn er den Grund nicht verstehen konnte. Diese Räume schienen beinahe wie etwas Vergessenes zu sein, was an seinem Verstand zu ziehen drohte.

Als er den leeren Korridor zu den Treppen hinunterging, sah er Minerva auf sich zukommen. Er wollte rasch in einen anderen Flur eintauchen, aber er war ihr bereits zu nahe. Sie wusste, dass er sie gesehen hatte und er hegte nicht den Wunsch so auszusehen, als ob er vor davon rennen würde.

„Minerva", sagte er, als sie auf ihn zukam.

„Schulleiter", erwiderte sie mit einem abweisenden Nicken.

„Sie haben etwas im Kerker zu erledigen?"

„Ich könnte Sie dasselbe fragen."

„Ich bin der Schulleiter, Minerva. Diese Schule ist meine Angelegenheit."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Sicher."

Er begann sich von ihr zu entfernen, aber sie rief ihn scharf zurück. „Snape!"

Er wirbelte auf seinen Absatz herum, spürte das vertraute Heben und Wirbeln seiner Roben.

„Warum haben Sie es getan?"

„Ich hätte angenommen, dass es vollkommen offensichtlich sei."

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich. „Wir haben Ihnen vertraut."

„Und _ich_ habe Ihnen vertraut", sagte er mit einem boshaften, kleinen Lächeln. „Menschen können so enttäuschend sein."

Er drehte sich um und marschierte davon, aber nicht bevor er noch einen Blick auf Minervas stummen Zorn, die zwei roten, brennenden Flecken auf ihren Wangen, erhaschen konnte.

Als er die Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters betrat, ging er sie nicht hinauf, sondern ließ sich von ihr hochtragen und nutze so die paar extra Sekunden, um seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Was hatte er heute nur getan? Er hatte zugelassen, dass McGonagall ihm unter die Haut gefahren war und hatte ohne Zurückhaltung auf das gedeutet, von dem er wusste, dass er es nicht offenbaren durfte. Er hatte zugelassen, dass Hermine all seine Verteidigung, all seine Masken, all seinen Schutz herabriss und dann war in das Schloss zurückgekehrt, um in einen seltsamen Raum _einzuschlafen_. Er zerbrach. Er zerbrach und er musste diese merkwürdigen und heimtückischen Gefühle von Unbehagen wieder zurück an diesen unerforschten Ort in seinem Bauch zurückschieben. Er öffnete die Tür.

„Sie sind spät. Hatten Sie Erfolg?", fragte Dunbledore, sobald er den Raum betrat.

„Hatte ich", antwortete er gleichmäßig. „Potter hat jetzt das Schwert."

„Und weiß er, dass es von Ihnen war?"

„Nein. Potter verbleibt in seliger Ungewissheit, woher seine Hilfe stammt, wie jeder Ihrer treuen Anhänger, Dumbledore." Jetzt köderte er schon Dumbledore. Er musste dieses Zimmer verlassen.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie Hermine gesehen haben?"

„Und was hat diesen Eindruck erweckt?", fragte Snape kalt.

„Weil Sie das Verhalten eines Mannes an den Tag legen, der vor der Himmelspforte stand, nur um zu sehen, wie sie vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen worden ist. Ich bin froh, dass Sie heute Abend nicht zu Riddle zurückkehren mussten."

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Dumbledore", knurrte Snape. „Meine Toleranz Ihnen - "

„Sie haben mehr, als jeder andere Mann ertragen könnte, toleriert, Severus, und Sie haben es mit Anmut gemeistert. Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt zusammenzubrechen."

Snape blickte auf zu Dumbledore, der wie immer in seinem gottverdammten Stuhl saß, seine blauen Augen ruhig und fest leuchtend. Er würde es versuchen. Gott verdammt noch mal, er würde es versuchen.

„Nein. Nein, sicherlich nicht. Es gibt noch viel zu tun."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen meldete sich Ron freiwillig, um wieder ihr Wohlwollen zu erlangen, Essen für sie zu suchen. Er schien etwas nervös zu sein den Kreis zu verlassen und Hermine zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch, als er fragte, ob sie ihn wirklich wieder zurückließen, aber Harry versicherte ihm, dass sie bei der Zeltöffnung warten würden. Als er verschwunden war, sagte Harry: „Musst du so hart mit ihm sein?"

„_Hart_ mit ihm? Harry, er-"

„Ich weiß. Ich bin die ganze Zeit dabei gewesen, Hermine. Glaube mir, ich erinnere mich."

„Warum bist du dann so bereitwillig-"

„Weil, hör zu, setz dich. Wegen dem, was dort draußen passiert ist."

„Weil er dein Leben gerettet hat? Harry, bitte verstehe das jetzt nicht falsch, denn ich bin wirklich unglaublich erleichtert, dass du nicht in irgendeinen zugefrorenen Teich ertrunken bist, aber-"

„Halt die Klappe."

„Was?"

„Halt die Klappe und hör mir zu, Hermine. Du magst mir vielleicht nicht zustimmen, aber du wirst dir jetzt anhören, was ich zu sagen habe."

Hermine sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie und Harry waren die letzten Wochen so vorsichtig mit dem jeweils anderen umgegangen, weil es sich einfach zu gefährlich angefühlt hatte, als ob auch sie jederzeit zerbrechen könnten und dann wären sie vollkommen alleine. Rons Rückkehr schien diesen Pakt gebrochen zu haben und so überrascht sie auch war, es war gut wieder mit dem alten _Harry_ zusammen zu sein, anstatt mit einem höflichen Jungen, der immer versuchte, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Sie setzte sich in den hässlichen Samtsessel und beobachtete Harry, wie er vor ihr auf und ab lief.

„Fahr fort."

„Wir wussten beide, dass Ron mehr als wir beide von dem Horkrux betroffen war."

Einige Argumente sprangen in ihren Kopf, aber sobald sie ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, warf Harry ihr einen Blick zu, der sie zum Schweigen brachte.

„Und ich denke, ich weiß auch warum, selbst wenn ich es nicht ganz erklären kann."

„Oh?"

„Etwas ist anders mit dir."

„Was?" Schob er ihr jetzt irgendwie die Schuld zu?

„Hermine, ich weiß schon eine ganze Weile, dass da etwas ist, was du mir nicht sagst."

Panik ergriff sie. Ihre Wangen liefen rot an und ihre Brust war kalt und flattrig. „Harry-"

„Nein. Es ist egal. Du musst es nicht abstreiten und ich erwarte nicht, dass du es mir erzählst. Aber ich weiß, dass es dort draußen etwas gibt, was dir Halt gibt, was dich weiterkämpfen lässt-"

„Harry, ich-"

„Hör auf. Ich sage nicht, dass dir der Krieg egal ist. Ich weiß, dass du unsere Welt von _ihm_befreit sehen willst. Ich weiß das. Du wärst hier nicht bei mir, wenn es nicht so wäre. Aber da ist noch etwas. Etwas am Ende, was du möchtest und du machst weiter, selbst wenn es unmöglich ist, weil du entschlossen bist, dort hinzukommen. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Ich habe es in Godric's Hollow mit Nagini gesehen – Tod war einfach keine Option. Du warst so mutig."

Hermine spürte so viele Dinge auf einmal, dass es ihr unmöglich war zu sprechen. Sie wollte singen, schreien, durch den Raum fliegen und das Leben aus ihrem Freund drücken.

„Und ich weiß es, weil ich genau dasselbe habe."

„Oh, Harry."

„Ich habe das bei Ginny. Ich werde zu ihr zurückkehren, Hermine. Ich werde es. Und wenn ich Angst habe und wenn ich all das hier hasse und ich einfach nur wünschte, dass wir nach Hause gehen oder uns wirklich verstecken könnten und all das hier aufgeben, dann schließe ich meine Augen und ich sehe ihr Gesicht, wie sie mich einfach nur ansieht, wie an diesem Tag an Dumbledores Beerdigung, so, als wenn sie genau wüsste, was ich tun werde und sie wusste es… sie wusste es."

Hermine nickte. Würde er wieder zu Ginny zurückkehren? Würde er? Sie schwor stumm zu Ginny, dass sie dafür sorgen würde, dass sie alles dafür tat, damit es wahr wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es für dich ist, aber für mich ist es Ginny. Und der Horkrux wusste es. Dieser Horkrux… es hat mich schreckliche Dinge denken lassen. Du weißt, was ich meine. Schreckliche Dinge. Dinge, bei denen ich sterben, sie umbringen, mich selbst umbringen wollte… ich dachte…"

„Ich weiß, was du dachtest", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war erstickt und dünn.

„Ja. Aber wenn ich das Ding abgelegt habe, kam die Wahrheit wieder zurück, weißt du? Sobald es weg war, wusste ich, dass es nur eine Täuschung war… denn dieses Gefühl – es ging nicht einfach weg, nicht wahr? Du konntest es nicht brechen, du konntest es nicht verstümmeln. Es ist immer da. Und Lügen berühren es nicht."

„So war es auch für mich", flüsterte sie.

„Ja. Ja, ich wusste es. Du hast es abgenommen und dieser gehetzte Blick verschwand. Aber für Ron ist es nicht dasselbe – für ihn endet es nicht. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum, aber ich glaube… ich glaube, es ist, weil er nicht das hat, was wir haben."

„Was meinst du damit? Er hat eine ganze Familie… und uns… und Lavender. Es ist nicht wie-"

„Ron ist nicht so redegewandt wie du, Hermine, aber er ist nicht dumm und er wusste – er wusste, dass für uns irgendwas anders war. Was auch immer er mit Lavender hat… ich denke nicht, dass es dasselbe ist. Und ich schätze, weil er sehen konnte, dass wir irgendwie… stärker oder ganzer als er waren, dachte er, dass es wir waren."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Er dachte, dass _wir_ es waren. Dass wir ineinander verliebt sind."

„Was?" Ihre Stimme war scharf in der Stille.

Harry schenkte ihr ein halb amüsiertes Lächeln. „Ich weiß. Aber du kannst es sehen, nicht? Wie er so etwas glauben konnte? Und weil er vielleicht nichts Echtes hat, um es damit zu ersetzen, irgendwas, was er in seinen Herzen tragen konnte… es hat ihn eingenommen."

„Aber das ist doch lächerlich."

„Ich weiß, aber denk mal drüber nach. Er konnte sehen, dass der Horkrux uns nicht so stark beeinflusst und je mehr es ihm Schmerzen zugefügt hatte, desto unausstehlich er wurde er, also fingen wir an mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, uns zu trösten, du weißt schon. Und es begann ihm zu erzählen, dass wir ihn nicht bräuchten, dass wir ihn hassten, dass wir uns wünschten, wenn er verschwände… er begann Dinge zu sehen, die nicht da waren, er begann sich diese… diese Geräusche in der Nacht…" Er lief rot an, aber redete weiter. „Aber du weißt, wie dieses Ding war, es hat die Wahrheit gestohlen und sie verfälscht, bis er nur noch die Lügen sehen konnte. Und es ist schwer hier draußen, Hermine. Es ist so schwer. Und wenn du mit Ron zusammen sein würdest, weiß ich nicht, wie ich damit umgehen könnte, so ganz allein zu sein…"

Wie pervers, wie falsch es war, glücklich zu sein. Glücklich zu sein in diesem Zelt zu verrotten, jeden Tag, wenn man es verließ, möglicherweise umgebracht zu werden. Glücklich darüber mit einem verurteilten Mann, einen gehassten Mann verheiratet zu sein, jemanden, den sie nicht sehen konnte. Aber es war Glück, was sie für einen Moment spürte und sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre all dies ohne Snape im ihren Inneren zu machen und sie fand, dass sie es nicht konnte.

„Er dachte… er dachte, wir würden ihn hier zurücklassen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum er nicht das Zelt verlassen, mit nichts helfen wollte. Er war sich sicher, dass wenn er es täte, wir – zusammen – gehen und ihn hier zurücklassen würden…"

„Nein", wisperte sie.

„Doch."

Harry stoppte in seiner Bewegung und setzte sich vor dem Sessel auf den Boden. Er sah sie ernst an. „Als ich das Medaillon öffnete, kurz bevor er es erstach, versuchte Riddle dagegen anzukämpfen."

„Was-?"

„Diese schrecklichen… Dinger… kamen aus dem Medaillon. Sie sahen aus wie du und ich. Und sie haben ihn zusammen ausgelacht… sie sagten, wir waren froh, dass er verschwunden war, dass wir glücklicher ohne ihn seien… sie sagten…" Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden. „Also, ich weiß, was es mir angetan hätte. Manchmal… seid ihr alles, was ich an Familie habe, und wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn wir nicht-"

Hermine sprang aus dem Sessel und nahm Harry in ihre Arme. „Ich hab's verstanden", sagte sie. „Okay. Ich hab's verstanden. Hör auf."

Sie blickte Harry an, in sein liebes, ernstes Gesicht und sie sah, wie sehr er sie brauchte, um es zu akzeptieren, Ron wieder zurückzunehmen, wieder zu dritt zu sein. „Okay", wiederholte sie.

Für einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend da, lauschend. Als sie Rons knacksende Schritte hörten, stand Harry auf, aber sie schnellte an ihm vorbei und ging zur Zeltöffnung. Sie streckte ihre Hand durch die Zauber und Ron ergriff sie und sie zog ihn zurück in den Kreis.


	31. XXXI

**XXXI**

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Büro des Schulleiters und dachte sorgsam über seine letzten Treffen mit Voldemort nach. All das Reisen, seine Gefangennahme und Folter von Ollivander, seine Beharrlichkeit Grindewald zu finden… was hatte es zu bedeuten und wie stand es im Zusammenhang mit dem Zeichen, das Hermine gezeichnet hatte? Er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er angenommen hatte, dass es nur wieder ein weiterer bizarrer Fanatismus des Dunklen Lord sei, wenn er doch hätte, verweilen, ihn ermutigen und seine Geheimnisse erfahren können.

In Anbetracht ihres letzten Treffens konnte er kaum zum Malfoy Manor marschieren und eine Audienz verlangen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, solch eine Möglichkeit zu verschenken?

Er wurde durch ein lautes, beharrliches Klopfen an seiner Tür aus seinen Grübeleien gezogen. Es musste ein Mitglied der Fakultät sein – niemand sonst kannte das Passwort zum Büro des Schulleiters und er stand mit einem Seufzen auf, sich fragend, mit welcher Art von Unsinn er sich heute beschäftigen musste.

Als er von Minervas grauen und wütenden Anblick begrüßt wurde, war er so erschrocken, dass er vergaß, sie zu grüßen. War sie zurückgekommen, um ihren Streit fortzusetzen?

„Snape", zischte sie. „Ich will Sie in meinem Büro sehen."

Sein Blick wurde gleichgültig und er sammelte seine Fassung und antwortete so seidig wie nur möglich: „Minerva, wenn Sie mit mir sprechen müssen, bin ich mir sicher, kann ich auch einen Termin, so wie es mir gerade passt, in diesem Büro hier arrangieren."

Sie schien noch weiter zu erbleichen und schielte schnell über seine Schulter. Erwartete sie etwa den Dunklen Lord dort im Ohrensessel Scotch trinkend vorzufinden?

_„Mein Büro"_, wiederholte sie energischer.

„Was auch immer Sie bedrückt, Minerva, ich bin mir sicher, dass-"

„Mein Büro", sagte sie ein letztes Mal, wirbelte herum und ging die Wendeltreppe hinunter, wodurch er keinerlei Wahl hatte, als die Tür zu schließen und ihr zu folgen, ihr wie ein Schüler, der gerade von seinem Hauslehrer zitiert worden war, hinterher zu laufen.

Flitwick und Hooch unterhielten sich zum Eingang der Großen Halle, als sie an ihr vorbeiliefen und er sah den Blick, den sie austauschten, die erstaunte Belustigung und er schwor sich, dass Minerva für seine Demütigung zehnmal so viel büßen würde. Vielleicht sollte er darauf beharren, ihre Nutzung von Hauspunkten nicht weiterhin zu bewilligen…

Sie wirbelte durch ihre Bürotür und schmiss sie hinter ihm zu, schützte sie dreimal und warf einen Schweigezauber über den Raum.

„Reizend", sagte er milde, als ob er von diesem Wandel der Dinge nicht beeindruckt sei.

„Warum haben Sie es mir nicht gesagt?", bellte sie und er trat einen unfreiwilligen Schritt von ihr zurück.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe nicht die geringste-"

„Oh, ich vermute, dass Sie es mir in Ihrer rätselhaften Art und Weise gesagt haben", murmelte sie mit sich selbst. „Aber warum hat er mir nichts gesagt?"

Sollte es möglich sein? Sollte es möglich sein, dass sie dahinter gekommen war? Die Hoffnung schien zu groß, um wahr zu sein, sicherlich hörte er nur das, was er von ihr hören wollte und im nächsten Moment würde er hören, dass Slughorn seinen Zaubertränkeunterricht so verlegt hatte, dass es mit dem Quidditch-Training der Gryffindors kollidierte oder eine gleichwertige Dummheit, die ihn nur wütend und beschämt zurücklassen würde, da er gewagt hatte zu hoffen-  
„Severus", sagte sie flehend. „Severus."

„Minerva", sagte er langsam beunruhigt. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen. Was in Merlins Namen ist hier los?"

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es sähe ihm so ähnlich und ich kann ihn förmlich hören, wie er Ihnen sagt, dass wir es nicht wissen dürfen, dass es den sicheren Tod bedeutete, aber Severus-"

Da wandte er sich von ihr ab, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sein Gesicht weiterhin so ruhig halten könnte. Aber sie schritt vor ihm und berührte seinen Arm. _Berührte ihn._

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn sie wütend auf mich sind. Ich habe mich wie ein Kind, und ein dummes noch dazu, aufgeführt. Aber Sie müssen mir glauben, ich hatte keine Ahnung, ich-"

„Dass Sie niemals – nicht einmal - in Betracht gezogen haben, dass wir im Krieg sind, dass ich ein Spion bin, dass mein Handeln einen Anschein wahren muss, der vielleicht nicht immer genau das ist, was er vorgibt zu sein? Dass Sie mir, nicht einen winzigen Moment lang, nicht einen Funken von Vertrauen geschenkt haben? Dass Sie sich geweigert haben, immer und immer wieder, zu sehen, dass, anstatt diese Schule mit der eisernen Faust eines Todesser zu führen, ich versucht habe unser Hab und Gut – unsere Schüler – zu beschützten, dass ich lieber sterben würde als-?"

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme, ihr müder, alter Schullehrerin-Akzent schien in Zwietracht mit ihrem Wutausbruch zu stehen und er verstummte.

Er schloss seine Augen. Er wollte sie anschreien, er wollte es so sehr. Er wollte schreien, bis er ganz heiser war und nach Luft schnappen musste. Er wollte sie auf ein flehendes Bündel Tränen reduzieren, er wollte, dass sie um seine Vergebung bettelte. Aber viel mehr als das, wollte er auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch zusammenbrechen und ihr alles erzählen. Sie hatte ihn berührt und seinen Namen gesagt. Mehr als das, sie hatte ihn hinunter in ihr Büro gezerrt. Sie hatte es vor Albus ferngehalten. Er hatte eine Verbündete.

„Setzen Sie sich", sagte sie, und obwohl er es hasste, ihre Befehle zu befolgen, setzte er sich, denn Sitzen bedeutete, den Druck so angespannt zu stehen, zu lösen.

Als er sich keine Sorge mehr um seinen Körper machen musste, fand er seine Stimme wieder. „Wer hat es Ihnen gesagt?", fragte er flüsternd.

„Niemand."

„Sie dürfen nicht. Sie dürfen es niemanden erzählen, Minerva. Das ist unerlässlich. Die Leben unserer Schüler stehen auf dem Spiel. Ich muss weiterhin hier bleiben – meine Tarnung muss bestehen bleiben."

„Das verstehe ich. Ich wünschte nur, die anderen-"

„Sie denken, Ihre kindischen Beleidigungen bedeuten mir irgendetwas? Sie glauben, dass sie irgendwie einfallsreicher und schneidender sind als die, die ich mein ganzes Leben ertragen musste? Es _kümmert_ mich nicht, was Sie von mir denken, oder was Sie mir sagen, oder was Sie mir antun – Sie oder irgendein anderer dieser Narren."

Sie nickte nüchtern. „Das habe ich verdient."

„Sie haben mehr als das verdient. Sagen Sie mir, Minerva, was hat mich letzten Endes verraten? Was war die letzte Flocke auf dieser überwältigenden _Lawine_ meiner Unschuld, die sie durch ihren dicken Schädel hat krachen lassen?"

Zu seiner Verblüffung griff sie in ihre Schreibtischschublade und zog ein dünnes, silbernes Instrument heraus. Dumbledores Deluminator. Er konnte an nichts denken, also schwieg er und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Scrimgeour hat mich besucht. Irgendwann im späten Juli. Albus' Testament wurde, vermute ich mal, von dem Ministerium gelesen und durchgearbeitet. Er kam nur sehr widerwillig, wenn ich hinzufügen dürfte, als ob er nichts überreichen wollte. Aber er hat das hier gebracht. Albus hat es mir hinterlassen."

„Der Deluminator."

„Ja, Scrimgeour hat mir das Testament vorgelesen. Er sagte: _'Professor Minverva McGonagall, im Namen meiner ganzen Belegschaft, hinterlasse ich diesen Deluminator, in der Hoffnung, dass es denen, die ihren Weg verloren haben, helfen wird, wieder nach Hause zu finden.'"__  
_

Snape schnaubte, aber sagte nichts.

„Ja, es ist typisch Albus, fürchte ich. Und ich dachte… Vergeben Sie mir, Severus. Ich dachte, er wollte mir etwas über Potter sagen, wie ich Potter irgendwie helfen könnte. Ich habe es seit Wochen mit mir herumgetragen, aber ich habe nicht verstanden, welchen Nutzen, außer das Offensichtliche, es noch haben sollte."

„Aber Sie haben noch eine andere Funktion entdeckt? Etwas, dass, trotz Dumbledores Bemühung das Gegenteil zu bewirken, irgendwie meine Allianz offenbart hatte?", fragte er schelmisch.

„Es sagte meinen Namen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Es war direkt nach diesem katastrophalen Treffen am Anfang des Schuljahres in Ihrem Büro. Ich habe eine Stimme gehört, Albus Stimme, die sagte:_ ‚Minerva wird es schon noch sehen.'"  
_

„Das ist es? Das ist alles? Und Sie haben es vor Monaten gehört, aber jetzt tauchen Sie auf und verlangen-"

„Albus' Stimme", sagte er. „Sie müssen sich vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe."

„Da ich Albus' Stimme öfters als mir lieb ist, höre, kann ich nicht sagen, dass ich das tue."

„Ja, ich schätze, das ist wahr", sagte sie und neigte bestätigend den Kopf. „Aber ich habe seine Stimme gehört und den Schalter betätigt."

„Faszinierend", knurrte Snape und sie starrte ihn an.

„Ein Lichtball schien von dem Gerät aufzutauchen und schwebte vor meinem Gesicht."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch er schwieg.

„Es … es flog in mich hinein."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich weiß, es hört sich lächerlich an. Aber ich sage Ihnen, das ist es, was passierte. Und sobald ich das Licht geschluckt hatte, hat es mich zu Ihrem Büro gezogen."

„Wirklich?"

„Aber ich dachte… also, es erscheint jetzt ziemlich dumm. Ich dachte, es würde mich zu Albus führen."

„Gibt es auch einen Grund, warum Sie mir all dies erzählen?"

Sie sah ihn an, als ob sie ihn verfluchen wollte, aber sie atmete nur tief durch. „Es hat mich zu Ihnen geführt, Severus. Ich hatte es nicht gesehen, aber das hat es getan. Und gestern, als ich Sie gesehen habe und Sie mich als nicht vertrauenswürdig bezeichnet haben… nun, da haben Sie es mir mehr oder weniger selbst gesagt."

„Ich bin gestern sehr töricht gewesen, das werde ich nicht abstreiten."

Sie saßen einige Augenblicke schweigend da. Snapes Gesicht war leer, aber seine Gefühle waren in Aufruhr. Er war zu wütend und zu erfreut, um zu sprechen. Minerva sah einfach nur blass aus.

„Können Sie es mir sagen? Lebt er noch?"

„Sind Sie eine von denen?", fragte er herablassend. „Sie haben das Porträt gesehen, Minerva. Er ist verschwunden. Ich habe ihn selbst getötet."

„Nein… Potter."

„Ah. Potter. Natürlich. Ja, Minerva. Potter lebt."

Sie schürzte ihre Lippen und Snape dachte flüchtig, dass das der Grund war, warum ihre Schüler sie so fürchteten. Sie sah ziemlich ernst aus, wenn sie kurz vor den Tränen stand.

„Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Sofern sich die Umstände in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht geändert haben, dann kann ich mit reeller Sicherheit sagen, dass Potter noch immer unter uns weilt."

Sie betrachtete ihn lange und hart. „Sie haben einen Kontakt." Es war keine Frage.

Er öffnete vor ihr die Hände, in einer Geste, die weder eine Bestätigung, noch eine Abweisung war.

„Sie haben einen Kontakt. Es muss Miss Granger sein."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass dies produktive und angebrachte Fragen werden", sagte er scharf. „Je weniger Sie wissen, desto besser. Für uns alle."

Sie sah aus, als ob er sie geschlagen hätte, und eine starke Genugtuung stieg in ihm auf. „Jedoch gibt es da eine Sache, die ich wissen möchte, Minerva."

„Ja?"

„Warum haben Sie mich hier nach unten gebracht, um Ihre kleine Offenbarung zu teilen? War es, weil Sie jeden sehen lassen wollten, dass ich Ihnen wie ein gedemütigtes Kind nachlaufe? Wollten Sie zeigen, dass Sie noch immer Severus Snape Befehle erteilen können? Oder schämen Sie sich mit dem Wissen, wie lange Sie gebraucht haben, um es zu durchschauen, Albus anzusehen?"

Sie schloss ihre Augen und schluckte schwer, öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder.

„Das ist es, nicht wahr?", sagte er, halb aufgebracht, halb erfüllt mit einer rasenden Schadenfreude für jemanden, der jetzt die richtigen Knöpfe gefunden hatte und sie unnachgiebig drückte. „Sie wollten nicht vor Albus kriechen, zugeben, dass das Instrument, welches er hinterlassen hatte, an Ihnen eine Verschwendung war, dass Sie sich schlichtweg geweigert haben-"

„Hören Sie auf", flüsterte sie.

„—das zu sehen, was direkt vor Ihren Augen war, dass sich Minerva McGonagall in eine _verdammte Katze verwandeln_, aber nicht zwei und zwei zusammenzählen kann-"

„Sie machen es einen nicht leicht, freundlich zu Ihnen zu sein, Severus."

„In der Tat. Betrachten Sie es als ein Mangel an Übung", spottete er.

„Ich habe Sie hier runter gebracht, weil ich mir nicht vollkommen sicher war, ob Sie wollen, dass Albus Bescheid weiß."

„Und was hat Sie zu dieser Vermutung verleitet?"

„Was wissen Sie über die Heiligtümer des Todes?"

* * *

Sie disapparierten auf einen Hügel direkt hintern dem Fuchsbau. Als sie und Ron unter dem Tarnumhang hervortraten, hatte Hermine das seltsame Gefühl von Déjà vu, dass sie drei wieder zurück in ihrem dritten Jahr waren und unter dem Umhang hinunter zu Hagrid schlichen. Um ihr wieder einen Halt zu geben, als sie durch den Schnee stapften, schaute sie zurück zum Fuchsbau, und seine seltsamen Stockwerke, die schief, aber bestimmt in den Himmel stachen. Der Gedanke, dass Ginny, Fred und George und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley dort die ganze Zeit über gewesen waren, war seltsam.

Sie kämpften sich schweigend durch den Schnee, aber als sie die Spitze des nächsten Hügels erreichten, konnte Hermine einen riesigen, schwarzen Zylinder, der noch unmöglicher als der Fuchsbau in den Himmel schoss, sehen.

„Jede Wette, das ist es", sagte Harry und von dem Klang seiner Stimme, hörte es sich so an, als ob er ihnen schon weit voraus war.

„Harry, warte auf uns", zischte sie. „Ich will nicht, dass wir getrennt werden." Aber sie eilte ihm jetzt auch nach. Sie mochte es nicht auf so offenem Gelände zu sein. Sie hatte von Snape gelernt Wände und Decken zu mögen, die sich an Stellen zusammenschlossen, wo es Eindringlinge schwer hatten, sich zu verstecken. Hier schien es zu viele… Möglichkeiten zu geben, sich zu viele mögliche Verstecke, zu viel Himmel, aus denen plötzlich irgendwelche Todesser auftauchen könnten.

„Komm schon", drängte sie Ron, nahm schließlich seine Hand und rannte beinahe auf das merkwürdige schlossähnliche Gebilde in der Ferne zu.

„Hermine!", protestierte er, aber begann, neben ihr herzulaufen.

Sie erreichten schwer atmend und nach Luft schnappend das Tor. Hinter dem krummen Eisen befand sich ein Garten in seltsamen Dimensionen und mit einer noch merkwürdigeren Bepflanzung. Misteln hingen von den verdrehten Ästen eines verkümmerten Johannis-Apfelbaums und der Boden war mit knolligen orangen Früchten in verschiedenen Reifestadien bedeckt. Die Tatsache, dass die Lovegoods es geschafft hatten mitten im Winter eine Pflanze zum Blühen zu bringen, war die kleinste Überraschung an diesem Bild. Das Haus stieg wie ein bösartiges Gewächs aus der Landschaft, groß und schwarz und bedrohlich bizarr und Hermine fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob sie hier wirklich etwas Nützliches finden konnten.

Es war unglaublich einfach gewesen, die Jungs zu überreden. Seit seiner Rückkehr, stimmte Ron alles, was sie vorschlug sehr schnell zu, aber darüber hinaus, schien er sich nach einem Abenteuer für sie drei zu sehnen. Sie dachte, dass er neue Erinnerungen von ihnen erschaffen wollte, um die, in denen sie getrennt waren, ersetzen zu können.

Harry schritt zur Tür, ließ den Tarnumhang fallen und klopfte. Bevor die Hand wieder an seiner Seite lag, wurde die Tür aufgezogen und Xenophilius Lovegood stand vor ihnen, sein weißes Haar stand von seinem Kopf ab und er schien nur in einem befleckten Nachthemd bekleidet zu sein. Sein Gesicht war fast eine Karikatur von Überraschung. Er begrüßte sie nicht, sondern stand regungslos in der Tür. Hermine dachte, er sah wie einer dieser knorrigen Mistelbäume aus.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte er schließlich.

„Können wir reinkommen, Mr Lovegood? Wir sind hier draußen in beachtlicher Gefahr", sagte Hermine bestimmt.

„Ich – also, das heißt - oh, ich denke schon. Beeilt euch!", sagte er, als ob sie vorgehabt hatten, hier draußen im Garten Wurzeln zu schlagen.

Er rannte beinahe von ihnen davon, als sie sich hineindrängten. Bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte sich umzusehen, kurbelte Mr Lovegood eine schmiedeeiserne Wendeltreppe zur nächsten Etage.

„Aber wo ist Luna?", rief Ron.

„Sie ist…" Er drehte sich um und sah sie wild an. „Luna ist… also, Luna ist _unten am Bach, sie angelt Süßwasser-Plimpys."__  
_

„Ich werde dann einfach eben runter gehen und sie holen, ja?", sagte Ron aufgeregt. „Luna – Leute! Sie wird Neuigkeiten haben, sie hat Ginny gesehen!"

„Sie wird gleich zurück sein!", sagte Mr Lovegood schnell. „Kommen Sie. Kommen Sie hier hoch und setzen Sie sich. Ich habe noch die Presse am Laufen—ich werde nur eben-" Und dann war er wieder verschwunden.

Hermine wollte nur ungerne die Küche verlassen, aber Harry und Ron gingen bereits die Treppe hinauf, welche so aussah, als ob sie drohte, unter ihrem gemeinsamen Gewicht zusammenzubrechen. Sie wartete, bis beide oben angekommen waren, und ging dann ebenfalls hoch.

„Mr Lovegood", sagte sie, als sie sich alle neben einer quietschenden und pochenden Maschine versammelt hatten, die mehr Rauch und Lärm veranstaltete als die Themen im _Klitterer__._ „Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn Sie Luna holen könnten. Wir sind bereits eine lange Zeit auf der Flucht, wie Sie sicherlich mitbekommen haben. Wir haben seit Monaten niemanden mehr gesehen… und es wäre schön sie wiederzusehen. Es wäre wie … zu Hause."

Xenophilius Lovegood betrachtete sie mit einem seltsamen, verkniffenen Blick und es sah so aus, als ob er nachgeben würde. Er zog ein Tischtuch von einer großen Werkbank, verteilte Bücher und Pergamentrollen überall und warf sie über die arbeitende Maschine. „_Dann werde ich jetzt gehen und sie rufen – ja, sehr schön. Ich werde versuchen euch zu helfen."_

* * *

„Ich habe nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wovon Sie reden."

Minerva stand auf und ging zu ihrem Bücherregal. Sie zog einen Band heraus und setzte sich zurück in ihren Stuhl, bevor sie das Buch über den Schreibtisch zu Snape schob.

_„Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore?"_ Er lachte kurz auf. „Sie lesen wirklich den Unsinn dieser Kimmkorn-Frau?"

„Schlagen Sie Seite 463 auf."

Widerwillig nahm sich Snape das Buch und schlug die Seite auf. Darauf abgebildet war ein Brief von Dumbledore an Grindelwald. _Schon wieder Grindelwald… _was war die Verbindung? Warum tauchte dieser Zauberer immer wieder auf? Er überflog den Brief mit wachsender Verwirrung. Albus hatte beabsichtigt… mit Grindelwald zu regieren? Er blickte auf in Minervas erwartungsvolles Gesicht.

„Also hatte Albus eine eher geschmacklose Verbindung in seiner Jugend", sagte er, als ob es keinerlei Bedeutung hatte. „In meiner Position kann ich wohl kaum mit Steinen werfen."

„Es ist nicht der Brief, Severus. Es ist die Unterschrift."

Snapes Blick fiel erneut auf die Seite und er schnappte beinahe nach Luft. Das Zeichen. Hermines Zeichen. Er hielt inne, bevor er wieder aufblickte. Niemand durfte sehen, dass Aufregung durch ihn hindurch rauschte.

„Ich bin mit diesem Zeichen nicht vertraut. Ich gehe davon aus, Sie wissen, was es bedeutet?"

„Das ist das Zeichen von den Heiligtümern des Todes."

* * *

Mr Lovegood war so lange verschwunden, dass Hermine langsam unruhig wurde. Sie stand von der Werkbank, wo sie gesessen hatte, auf und ging zurück zu der Treppe. Die oberen Etagen des Hauses waren offen und durch eine Reihe von komplizierten Treppen miteinander verbunden. Indem sie sich zur Treppe beugte, konnte sie in einige der anderen Zimmer sehen. Direkt gegenüber von ihnen, eine Etage höher, war vermutlich Lunas Schlafzimmer. Die Wände waren in einen staubigen blau bemalt, und an ihnen hingen komische zusammengebundene Kräuter. Lunas Bett war spärlich, aber mit einer dicken silbernen Tagesdecke überzogen und ein Bücherstapel und einige Kisten dienten als ihr Nachttisch. Aber was ihr Zimmer so außergewöhnlich machte, war die Decke. Daran waren fünf Porträts gezeichnet: Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny und Hermine selbst. Lunas Stil war sehr lebhaft, aber da war eine Qualität, die die Bilder belebten. Eine dünne Goldkette schien sich um die Figuren zu binden, hielt sie alle mit einem Band zusammen, den Hermine an einen Zauber erinnerte. Sie beugte sich weiter vor. Der Zauber war ein Wort, der Tausende Male wiederholt worden war. _Freunde.___

Hermine war plötzlich schrecklich froh, dass sie gekommen waren. Freunde. Ja. Freunde. Dies waren ihre Freunde, dies waren die Menschen, die an ihrer Seite kämpften. Sie fühlte sich durch das Bild wie erneuert und sie sehnte sich danach, Luna wiederzusehen, um ihr Gesicht hier zu haben, damit das Bild vollständig war. „Harry, Ron", hauchte sie. „Das müsst ihr euch ansehen."

Harry stellte sich zu ihr auf den Absatz und schaute hinauf zu den Porträts. „Ginny", flüsterte er und sie griff nach seiner Hand, um sie zu drücken. Gerade dann tauchte Mr Lovegood wieder auf den unteren Treppenstufen auf. Er räusperte sich und Hermine sprang zurück.

_„Luna ist ganz aufgeregt, dass Sie hier sind",_ sagte er und begann die Stufen mit einem Tablett, auf dem sich Tassen und Teller befanden, hinauf zu klettern. _„Sie dürfte bald zurück sein, sie hat beinahe genug Plimpys gefangen, um Suppe für uns alle zu kochen.__ Greifen Sie zu, das ist Spulenwurzeltee."_

Harry und Ron beäugten den Kessel mit dicker, trüber Flüssigkeit zweifelnd, aber Hermine war der Überzeugung, dass es besser war, Mr Lovegoods Gastfreundschaft zu akzeptieren, so seltsam sie auch sein mochte. Sie goss sich eine Tasse ein.

„Mr Lovegood", sagte Harry. „Was war das für ein Zeichen, welches Sie auf Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit um den Hals getragen haben?"

„Das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes?"

Hermine hob die Tasse zu ihren Lippen und senkte sie dann wieder. Es war nicht der schwere, erdige Geruch, aber plötzlich hörte sie Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopf, der sie dafür rügte, eine unbekannte Substanz von einem Fremden während des Krieges zu trinken.

_„Man benutzt das Symbol bloß, um sich anderen Gläubigen zu offenbaren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie einem bei der Suche helfen."__  
_

_„Aber was sind die Heiligtümer des Todes?",_fragte Hermine. Mr Lovegood begann unruhig auf seinem Platz herumzurutschen.

_„Ich nehme an, dass Sie alle das ‚Märchen von den drei Brüdern kennen'?"__  
_

Hermines Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen. Die Geschichten von Beedle dem Barden! So wütend sie auch auf Dumbledore gewesen war, es freute sie, dass sie offenbar wieder auf ihren Weg zurückgefunden hatten, dass sie von hier aus, vielleicht eine Ahnung kriegen würden, wie sein Plan aussah.

„Es ist ein Märchen", sagte Hermine Harry, der es nicht gelesen hatte. „Es geht um drei Brüder, die den Tod treffen."

„Du meinst, sie sterben?"

„Nein, ich meine, dass sie ihn treffen, wie den Sensenmann. Sie treffen den Tod. Er war wütend auf sie, dass sie Magie benutzten, um ihm zu entkommen, also gab er ihnen drei magische Objekte, die sie dem Untergang weihen sollten. Es ist eine Art Moralgeschichte."

„Beenden Sie sie, Miss Granger", sagte Mr Lovegood. „Was haben sie vom Tod gewonnen?"

„Also, ich würde es nicht als Gewinn beschreiben", sagte sie. „Der älteste bekam einen unschlagbaren Zauberstab. Damit konnte er jedes Duell gewinnen."

„Ich weiß nicht, aber das hört sich für mich ziemlich gut an", sagte Ron

„Der zweite Bruder bekam einen Stein, der die Toten zurückrief."

Harry blickte zu ihr auf. Sie dachte, einen seltsamen Hoffnungsschimmer auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Und der Jüngste von ihnen bekam einen Tarnumhang." Harry riss seine Augen auf und Ron stieß aufgeregt ihren Fuß an. Sie starrte ihn an.

„Aber warum sollte das ihr Untergang bedeuten?", fragte Harry.

„Der älteste Bruder konnte nicht aufhören über seinen Zauberstab zu reden und jemand tötete ihn, um ihn zu bekommen. Der mittlere Bruder rief seine verlorene Liebe von den Toten zurück, aber wurde wahnsinnig, weil er nicht wirklich mit ihr zusammen sein konnte und brachte sich am Ende selbst um. Aber der Jüngste lebte ein langes Leben, weil der Tod ihn nicht finden konnte. Es ist genau wie jedes andere Märchen auch", sagte sie abwertend. „Es soll den Kindern beibringen, bescheiden und zufrieden mit den Dingen, die man hat, zu sein, und nicht damit herum zu prahlen. Magie nicht so zu benutzen, wie sie nicht eingesetzt werden sollte, um Dinge zu klären."

„Eine ziemlich ungeschliffene Erzählung", sagte Xeno Lovegood. „Aber es umfasst das Wesentliche. Die Heiligtümer des Todes: Der Elderstab, der Stein der Auferstehung und der Umhang, der unsichtbar macht." Als er sprach, zeichnete er das Zeichen auf ein Pergament.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie denken, dass diese Dinger echt sind?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Selbstverständlich sind sie echt. Nur sehr wenige Hexen und Zauberer glauben daran, aber Sie haben doch Geschichte der Zauberei studiert, Miss Granger. Sie erkennen doch sicherlich die vielen Namen des Elderstabes: Der Todesstab, der Zauberstab des Schicksals. _Der Elderstab ist das Heiligtum, das sich am leichtesten aufspüren lässt, wegen der Art und Weise, wie er seinen Besitzer wechselt."_ Mr Lovegood drehte sich um und schaute aus dem Fenster.

_„Und wie geht das vor sich?", fragte Harry.__  
_

_„Jeder, der den Zauberstab besitzen will, muss ihn dem vorherigen Eigentümer entwenden, wenn er sein wahrer Meister sein will... Die blutige Spur des Eiderstabs zieht sich durch die Annalen der Zaubereigeschichte."  
_

„Was meinen Sie damit, ‚entwenden '", fragte Hermine. „Man muss den Besitzer umbringen, um ihn zu bekommen?"

„Sieht ganz so aus."

„Aber wer hat jetzt den Elderstab?", fragte Ron.

_„Herrje, wer weiß das schon?"__, sagte Mr Lovegood. „Die Spur verliert sich mit Arcus und Livius. Wer kann sagen, welcher von den beiden tatsächlich Loxias besiegte und welcher den Zauberstab nahm? Und wer kann sagen, wer wiederum sie besiegt haben könnte? Die Geschichte verrät es uns leider nicht._ Von Zeit zu Zeit sind immer wieder mal Gerüchte aufgetaucht, aber niemand hat den Elderstab seit fast zweihundert Jahren mehr gesehen."

* * *

„Es gab Gerüchte, Severus. Seit Jahren Gerüchte unter denen von uns, die an solche Dinge glaubten, dass Grindelwald den Todesstab hatte. Sie behaupten, dass er es von den Zauberstabmacher Gregorovitch gestohlen hatte."

„Minerva, vergeben Sie mir, wenn ich Sie gerade nicht richtig verstanden habe. Aber es hat sich gerade eben so angehört, als ob Sie mir gerade einen langen Vortrag über ein Märchen gehalten haben. Wenn Sie mich dann jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch andere Dinge-"

„Snape! Hören Sie mir zu. Als ich das Zeichen gesehen, ich verstanden habe, dass er ein Gläubiger war, da habe ich es gewusst. Dumbledore musste ihn gehabt haben. Er muss ihn an sich genommen haben, als er Grindelwald schlug."

„Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass der Elderstab nur durch Blut weitergegeben werden kann! Dumbledore hat Grindelwald nicht umgebracht. Wie wir beide sehr wohl wissen, sitzt der Mann in Nurmengard." Die gesamte Unterhaltung war einfach nur lächerlich. Er hätte Minerva McGonagall nie für den Typ gehalten, die diesen kindischen Tagträumen von besonderen Zauberstäben und Steinen, die die Toten wieder auferstehen ließen, hinterherjagte. Aber so unmöglich ihre Geschichte auch war, Voldemort schien sich dafür zu interessieren. Ollivander. Gregorovitch. Grindeldwald. Nurmengard. Es passte alles zusammen. Und Hermines Buch. Dumbledore hatte es ihr hinterlassen. Sie hatte das Zeichen in Godric's Hollow gesehen und der alte Zauberer hatte ihm gesagt, dass er einen Besuch erwartet hatte.

„Mag sein", sagte sie. „Aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass Albus ihn hatte. Es erklärt so viel. Es gab so viele Dinge, die er tun konnte, die ich noch nie gesehen… von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört habe. Und als ich dann zum ersten Mal anfing zu merken, dass die Dinge nicht so waren, wie sie schienen, dass Albus Sie gebeten haben musste – Ihnen befohlen haben musste – ihn zu töten, wusste ich nicht warum."

Snape wurde ganz kalt, taub, aber er weigerte sich weiter als die Worte, die er sprach zu denken. „Weil er wusste, dass Hogwarts fallen würde. Er wollte mich in einer Position haben, in der ich übernehmen konnte, um die Schüler zu schützen-"

„Draco Malfoy wurde damit beauftragt, ihn zu töten. Er wollte die Seele des Jungen nicht brechen-"

„Er wollte nicht, dass ein wahrer Anhänger Voldemorts Herr des Stabes wird. Er wollte Sie."

„Lächerlich", sagte Snape schwach. Wenn er der Herr des Elderstabes war, dann…

Minerva war so blass wie Milch, aber ihr Blick war merkwürdig und wild. „Die Frage ist doch, warum hatte er es Ihnen nicht gesagt?"

Snape spannte seinen Kiefer an. „Wenn ich davon ausgehen soll, dass all dies irgendwo einen Anker in der Wirklichkeit hat, würde ich es so verstehen, dass Dunbledore glaubte, ich könnte durch die Macht des Stabes beeinflusst sein, die Verlockung-"

„Nein, Severus – wenn Sie zu Potter Kontakt haben, dann glaube ich nicht, dass er an Ihnen gezweifelt hat."

Snape saß im gelähmten Schweigen da. Minerva hatte recht. Dumbledore hatte ihn mit Hermine verheiratet, um an Potter heranzukommen. Wenn Albus wahrhaftig geglaubt hätte, er wäre auf die falsche Bahn geraten, dann hätte er niemals den Jungen auf diese Weise gefährdet. Nicht glauben, so wie er es tat, dass Potter sich Voldemort gegenüberstellen musste, um ihn zu besiegen.

„Also müssen Sie sich selbst fragen, wer wird den Zauberstab zuerst finden? Potter oder Sie-wissen-schon-wen? Und wer von ihnen wird zu diesem Zeitpunkt weniger Gewissensbisse haben, Sie umzubringen? Ich habe es Ihnen hier unten erzählt, Severus, weil ich denke, dass Albus Sie in den Tod schickt, dass er Ihr Schicksal so sicher besiegelt hat, als wenn er Sie selbst umbringen würde. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich es Ihnen hätte sagen können, während er Sie dabei beobachtet. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es ertragen hätte."

Snapes Gedanken widersetzen sich und wirbelten. Wenn Minerva recht hatte und eine Entwaffnung alles war, was es bedurfte, um den Elderstab zu kontrollieren, dann hatte er sie nicht. Der Elderstab war nicht seiner und Dumbledore musste es wissen. Warum hatte er dann nichts gesagt? Welch verdorbenes Spiel spielte er? Er hörte Dumbledores letzte Worte in einer Endlosschleife in seinen Gedanken: _Severus, bitte. Severus, bitte. Severus… bitte.__  
_

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Diskretion, Minerva. Aber wenn das wirklich Dumbledores Plan war, dann scheinen wir ein Problem zu haben. Draco Malfoy hatte Dumbledore entwaffnet, bevor ich ihn getötet habe."

* * *

Nachdem er erneut nach Luna Ausschau hielt, ließ Mr Lovegood sie wieder alleine, um in die Küche zurückzukehren. Harry und Ron flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander, aber Hermine konnte aus alle dem, was sie gehört hatte, keinen Sinn machen. Konnte Dumbledore wirklich diesen Unsinn glauben? Ein unschlagbarer Zauberstab? Ein Stein, der die Toten auferstehen ließ? Sie war bitterlich enttäuscht. Deshalb war sie nicht hier hergekommen – sie sollten Horkruxe jagen! Wie passte es zusammen?

„Du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat", sagte Ron. „Ein Umhang, der ewig haltbar ist, der alles komplett versteckt! Das ist dein Mantel! Und Dumbledore hat ihn dir gegeben! Wir haben bereits einen Heiligtümer!"

„Ron, sei nicht albern", sagte sie. „Die ganze Geschichte war Blödsinn. Das Märchen der Drei Brüder ist ein Mythos."

_„Die Kammer des Schreckens war auch nur ein Mythos, oder?"__,_ entgegnete er. Darauf hatte Hermine keine sofortige Antwort, also schürzte sie ihre Lippen und starrte ihn an.

Das Keuchen und Pochen der Druckermaschine hinter ihr wurde leiser, wodurch es unheilvoll still im Zimmer wurde. Abwesend nahm sie eine der Zeitungen, die aus der Presse geschossen kam, und drehte sie in Gedanken versunken in ihren Händen. Sie starrte auf das Pergament, auf dem Mr Lovegood das Zeichen gemalt hatte. Warum hatte Victor gedacht, es sei Grindelwalds Zeichen? Snape hatte gesagt, dass Voldemort nach Grindelwald suchte, ihn sehen wollte. Glaubte Voldemort an die Heiligtümer des Todes?

„Hört mal, es ist nur eine Geschichte. Eine Geschichte über Angst vorm Tod. Sie wird uns nicht helfen; was nicht bedeutet-"

„Hermine!", unterbrach Ron sie. „Harry! Wir müssen hier raus. Wir müssen sofort abhauen!"

„Warum? Wovon redest du?"

„Schaut!" Ron deutete auf das Hauptthema im _Klitterer,_ den sie in den Händen hielt. Harrys Gesicht starrte sie zurück, blinzelnd und sah sich nervös um. _Unerwünschte Nummer Eins_, las es.

„Nein", hauchte Harry. „Nein."

Hermines Blick flog zum Fenster. Da waren Figuren auf ihren Besen. Vermummte Figuren.

Mr Lovegoods Stimme überraschte sie so sehr, dass sie beinahe stolperte, als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte. Er stand auf der obersten Treppenstufe, sein Blick wild. „_Die haben mir meine Luna weggenommen", flüsterte er. „Wegen der Sachen, die ich geschrieben habe. Die haben mir meine Luna genommen, und ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist, was sie ihr angetan haben. Aber vielleicht geben sie sie mir zurück, wenn ich – wenn ich-"__  
_

Luna! Nicht Luna mit ihren verschleierten, abwesenden Blick. Luna, die immer da war, wenn sie sie brauchten. Luna, ihre Freundin. Warum hatte Snape ihr nichts gesagt? _Schnell_, dachte sie. _Schnell jetzt, Hermine. Denk nach.__  
_

Die Todesser sammelten sich im Garten. Jeden Augenblick würden sie in das Haus stürmen. Da war Geschrei und ein Knallen, als die Tür nach innen flog und Mr Lovegood warf ihr einen Blick voll tiefer Trauer zu, als er sich umdrehte, um wieder nach unten zu gehen. „Potter ist hier oben!", rief er. _„Bitte ... bitte ... geben Sie mir Luna, lassen Sie mich nur Luna wiederhaben ..."__  
_

__Der Klang seiner Worte riss an ihrem Herzen. Was würde sie nicht geben, wenn sie ihre Familie hätten? Wenn sie Snape hätten? Vielleicht, wenn die Todesser sie sahen, wenn sie wussten, dass Mr Lovegood ihnen die Wahrheit sagte, würde Luna und ihr Vater nicht verletzt werden. Hermine schnappte sich Harrys und Rons Hand. Während Mr Lovegood wieder etwas den Todessern zurief, flüsterte sie. „Ihr müsst mir vertrauen. Ihr müsst. Ron, wirf den Tarnumhang über. Haltet euch beide gut an mir fest." Sie zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Xenophilius Lovegood. „Obliviate!", schrie sie und sie schwang ihren Zauberstab auf den Boden. „Deprimo!" Der Boden gab unter ihnen nach und sie fielen, fielen, drehten sich in ihrem Fall. Wenn sie sich nicht drehen, sich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte, dann würden sie in die Küche, direkt in die Arme der Todesser fallen.

Und dann drückten sich Gott sei Dank ihre Lungen zusammen und sie wurde von der Dunkelheit erfasst.


	32. XXXII

**XXXII**

„Draco Malfoy", flüsterte Minerva.

„In der Tat. Und jetzt muss ich Sie wohl um einen Gefallen bitten." Snape atmete tief durch. Er wusste, dass das, was er drauf und dran war zu tun, alles ändern würde. Er wusste, jetzt würde er zugeben müssen, einen direkten Befehl zu missachten und den Plan ändern.

„Was ist es?"

„Ich hoffe Sie verstehen die Bedeutung dessen, es für sich zu behalten?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Ich werde Ihr absolutes Schweigen erwarten? Selbst dem Orden gegenüber?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Ich will Sie wirklich nicht mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen, Minerva. Es gibt da jedoch jemanden, dem möchte ich, dass Sie es ihm erzählen."

„Wen?"

„Dobby."

Ihr Gesicht war schon fast komisch. „Sie müssen mich nicht wie eine Erstklässlerin anstarren. Das waren sicherlich nützliche Informationen und ich danke ihnen. Aber da gibt es Dinge, um die ich mich augenblicklich kümmern muss. Ich werde von hier in meinen Vorratsraum gehen und dann in meine alten Gemächer im Kerker. Wenn Dobby zur Einsicht kommt, wenn er mir vertrauen wird, schicken Sie ihn dort hin."

Sie zog leicht ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Es gibt noch andere Elfen, wissen Sie. Andere, die dazu verpflichtet sind, Ihnen zu dienen."

„Ich habe bereits genug Herren gedient, um zu wissen, dass ich niemals einen Sklaven haben möchte", sagte er bestimmt und schritt zur Tür. Er blieb an der Schwelle stehen.

„Und, Minerva?"

„Ja?"

„Sie wissen schon, dass ich Sie jetzt in Verlegenheit bringen muss…"

Etwas wie ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab und sie nickte. Es war ein Blick, den sie oft getragen hatte, als sie noch Hauslehrer von zwei sich bekriegenden Häusern waren, einen Blick den er mit Neckereien über Quidditch und dem Hauspokal verband. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und versuchte es zu erwidern. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und beendete den Schweigezauber. Er holte einmal tief Luft, um sie anzubrüllen.

„Glauben Sie etwa, dass Ihre erbärmlichen Sorgen es rechtfertigen, mich durch das halbe Schloss in Ihr Büro zu schleifen? Kommen Sie gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken zu glauben, dass Sie irgendwelche Sonderprivilegien besitzen. Denn ich versichere Ihnen, das tun Sie nicht. Disziplinarverfahren gehen durch mein Büro – keine Ausnahmen! Ich habe Ihnen das Privileg erlassen Hauspunkte zu verteilen. Bis jetzt. Aber da Sie ja gezeigt haben, dass man Ihnen nicht mit einem Mindestmaß an Verstand zu handeln, vertrauen kann, muss ich darauf bestehen Ihnen-"

„Ich bin Gryffindors Hauslehrerin-", begann sie jetzt gleichermaßen zu schreien, ihr Blick leuchtete vor ihm. Sie durchquerte den Raum und presste ihn den Deluminator in seine Hand.

„Ruhe!", bellte er, legte die Schutzzauber ab und öffnete die Tür. „Von jetzt an sind Sie auf Bewährung. Ich werde Sie jetzt ganz genau im Auge behalten, Minerva. Achten Sie darauf nicht die Grenzen zu überschreiten. Ich mag gar nicht dran denken, was mit Ihnen passiert, sollte ich Sie feuern."

Er drückte sich durch den Haufen von Professoren, die draußen vor der Tür standen. „Kommen Sie gar nicht erst auf dumme Gedanken", knurrte er. „Ich wäre nur allzu glücklich, Sie alle aus dem Schloss zu schmeißen."

Er jagte durch die Halle und die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter. Drei schnelle Wendungen und er stand vor der Tür seines ehemaligen Labors. Er presste seine Finger gegen die Tür und trat schnell ein, verschloss und versiegelte die Tür hinter ihm. Von hier aus konnte er seine alten Gemächer betreten.

Er brauchte nur einen Moment, um das zu finden, was er brauchte, obwohl die Wände mit zahllosen Tränken und Salben bedeckt war. Seine Finger tanzten taub über die Möglichkeiten, Veritaserum, Schmerzmittel, Heiltrank und Traumloser Schlaf und steckte sie in die verschiedenen Taschen seiner Roben. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über seine Arbeitsbank, welcher mit einer leichten Staubschicht bedeckt war. Wie er diesen Raum vermisste, diesen ruhigen Raum, wo er ohne Angst unterbrochen zu werden, arbeiten konnte, wo er Sicherheit und Trost und Ruhe abgefüllt hatte. Aber er drückte sich durch den nächsten Durchgang, betrat den Raum, der einst mal sein Büro gewesen war und von dort aus ging es weiter in das Wohnzimmer.

Er setzte sich in einen Sessel vor dem leeren Kamin und wartete. Snapes Gedanken rasten noch immer, unkontrolliert, sortierte die Informationen, die ihm gegeben worden waren. Dumbledores Zauberstab… vermutlich mächtiger als andere Zauberstäbe, eine Bindung gewonnen nur durch Gewalt. Voldemort, der Lucius Zauberstab benutzte, weil er glaubte, dass nur ein anderer das Problem mit dem Zwillingskern lösen könnte. Diese Information war von Ollivander gekommen. War es möglich, dass Ollivander dem Dunklen Lord von dem Elderstab erzählt hatte?

Wo befand sich der Elderstab jetzt? Snape vermutete, dass Dumbledore mit seinem Zauberstab begraben worden ist, da es magische Tradition war, aber da es ihm nicht möglich gewesen war die Beerdigung zu besuchen, konnte er sich nicht sicher sein. Wenn Dumbledore gewollt hätte, dass er den Zauberstab bekäme, warum hatte er es dann nicht offenbart oder den Zauberstab irgendwo gelassen, wo er ihn finden konnte? Snape würde wohl kaum Dumbledores Grab aufbrechen, um ihn zu holen. Aber Dumbledore hatte Hermine Hinweise hinterlassen, die sie zu der Legende der Heiligtümer des Todes führte, also lag Minerva vielleicht doch richtig in ihrer Annahme, dass der Zauberstab noch eine Rolle spielte…

Ein großer Teil in ihm wollte augenblicklich hinauf in das Büro des Schulleiters stürmen, um von dem Porträt Antworten zu verlangen, aber Vorsicht und Verschwiegenheit erlaubten dies nicht. Nicht bis er es verstanden hatte. Nicht bis er wusste, was Dumbledore eventuell beabsichtigt hatte.

Dobby tauchte mit einem Knall neben der Tür auf und stand dort, nicht zitternd, wie er es sonst immer tat, sondern mit gehobenem Kinn da. Was machte der Elf jetzt schon hier?

„Schulleiter", quietschte er.

„Dobby", antwortete Snape vorsichtig. „Hast du mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen?"

„Dobby muss nicht Professor McGonagalls Erklärung hören, Sir, doch Dobby war froh zuzuhören. Aber Dobby wusste schon, dass Professor Snape für Harry Potter arbeitete."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich verstehe."

„Dobby weiß seit letztem Jahr, dass Professor Dumbledore Pläne für Sie hatte."

_„Dumbledore_ hat dir gesagt, dass ich-"

„Nein, Sir." Dann griff er hoch und schlug sich klanghaft auf den Kopf. „Vergeben Sie Dobby für die Unterbrechung, Sir. Aber Dobby kann Ihren Ring sehen."

Snape atmete hörbar durch. „Meinen Ring?"

„Miss Hermine Granger hat auch so einen. Dobby sah Professor Dumbledore verletzt und Sie haben für ihn gesorgt. Dann kam Miss Granger mit demselben Ring wie Ihren. Dobby wusste da, dass Professor Dumbledore uns verlassen würde und dass er Sie und Miss Granger zusammengebracht hat, um Harry Potter zu helfen, Sir."

„Aber in meinem Büro – Weihnachten-"

Dobby nahm seinen Angriff auf seinen Kopf wieder auf. „Dobby tut es leid, Professor Snape. Die anderen Hauselfen, sie verbinden sich nicht mit Miss Granger. Sie sind wütend, dass sie versuchte, sie zu befreien. Sie wissen nicht, was Dobby weiß. Dobby wollte nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen, Sir. Dobby glaubt nicht, dass er es wissen darf."

„Hör auf", sagte Snape. „Hör auf dich selbst zu bestrafen."

Dobbys Hand fiel schlaff an seine Seiten und er strahlte Snape an.

Die Elfe hatte es wegen Hermine gewusst. Eine leise Stimme meldete sich in seinem Hinterkopf wieder. Hatte Dumbledore dies geplant? Es gab in alle dem eine Ordentlichkeit, die ihn störte.

„Ich muss in die Keller von Malfoy Manor. Da befindet sich ein Gefangener, mit dem ich sprechen muss. Aber die Zauber dort sind schwer und ich darf nicht entdeckt werden. Ich kann dort nicht ohne deine Magie hinkommen."

„Dobby kennt diesen Keller sehr gut, Sir", sagte die Elfe, als er anfing zu zittern.

„Dann kennst du die Gefahr. Wenn du mich nicht dort hinbringen willst, dann verstehe ich das. Ich werde es dir nicht befehlen."

„Harry Potter und Miss Granger sind Dobbys Freunde, Sir", sagte er langsam. „Dobby möchte-"

Snape nickte.

„Dobby wird Sie hinbringen, Schulleiter", sagte die Elfe und streckte Snape seine knochige, ledrige Hand entgegen.

Aus irgendeinen Grund und trotzt der Tatsache, dass dieser bizarre kleine Elf es deutlich gemacht hat, wie es anscheinend jeder tat, dass er in Auftrag Potters handelte, fühlte sich Snape durch das Gefühl dieses harten, sicheren Griff der Hauselfe, unglaublich berührt.

„Danke", sagte er und der Knall von Dobbys Apparation rollte wie eine Peitschte durch ihn hindurch.

* * *

Es war so dunkel im Keller der Mallfoy, dass er absolut nichts sehen konnte, als er schwer auf seinen Füßen landete. Snape warf seinen leeren Arm nach vorne, besorgt, dass er stolpern und die Elfe, die ihn hergebracht hatte, zerquetschen würde. Die Dunkelheit war so vollkommen, dass sie ein Eigenleben zu haben schien, wie sie sich vor ihm verdrehte und seine Augen schmerzten in dem Versuch wieder zu sehen. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er würde seinen Zauberstab benutzen müssen.

Snape ließ Dobbys Hand los und zauberte einen stummen Schweigezauber. Sicherlich war jeder, der sich hier unten befand, durch ihre Apparation alarmiert worden, aber bisher hatte noch niemand aufgeschrien. Es war schon fast unmöglich sich vorzustellen, dass hier unten jemand in der Stille und eisigen Dunkelheit war, zumindest jemand lebendiges. Aber soweit Snape wusste, war Ollivander nie befreit worden.

Er wirbelte seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft, um Licht zu schaffen. Im Halbdunkeln konnte er eine kleine, graue Figur zusammengerollt in der Kellerecke gegen die Steinwand gelehnt liegen sehen. Ollivander, dachte er und trat vor. Ob er lebte oder nicht, konnte Snape nicht genau sagen. Der Mann war vollkommen regungslos; es gab keine Anzeichen, dass er ihre Ankunft mitbekommen hatte, noch dass er das Licht sah; sicherlich das erste Licht, was er seit einer geraumen Zeit gesehen hätte.

„Ollivander?", fragte Snape grob.

Plötzlich wurde er am Knie gepackt und zu Boden geworfen, der harte Stein unter ihn sandte einen summenden Schmerz bis in seine Oberschenkel. Er zischte, als er sich wegdrehte. Wie konnte er nur vergessen haben den gesamten Raum zu überprüfen. Er hatte nur einen flüchtigen Eindruck von verfilztem blondem Haar, bevor er einen wortlosen Schockzauber warf, und den Angreifer kampfunfähig machte. Draco? Was sollte er hier unten in der Dunkelheit machen? Schnell überflog er den Kellerraum und sein Blick landete schließlich auf der Person neben sich, welche jetzt genauso regungslos, wie der Zauberer in der Ecke lag. Mit seinem Fuß drehte er den Körper um.

Luna Lovegood. Verdammt noch mal. Wie lange war sie schon hier? Und genauso beängstigend, warum hatte er nichts davon gehört? Er öffnete seine linke Hand und berührte mit seinen Zauberstab den Ring. _Geh nicht zu Lovegood._

Snape fiel neben der Hexe auf seine Knie und tastete nach ihrem Puls. Er war schnell und flattrig, aber sie schien in keiner Gefahr zu sein. Sie war dünn und dreckig und selbst in seinem dimmen Licht, konnte der die Verletzungen auf ihrer blassen Haut sehen, aber ansonsten sah sie ganz aus. Er zog sie in eine sitzende Position gegen die Wand und nahm ein Fläschchen des Heilungstrankes aus seiner Tasche. Leicht legte er ihren Kopf zurück und tröpfelte die Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund, ließ sie ihren Hals hinunterlaufen. Es folgten drei Tropfen Schmerzmittel und dann zog er sich zurück, um zu der Person in der Ecke zu gehen.

„Ollivander!", sagte er erneut, aber der Zauberer blinzelte nicht. Seine silbernen Augen starrten weiterhin leer gegen die Wand.

Zaghaft berührte Snape Ollivanders graue Papierhaut. Sie war warm, nachgiebig. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab über den Körper des Zauberers. Er lebte. Lebendig, aber vielleicht vergraben in seinem eigenen Verstand. „Ollivander", flüsterte er. „Ich bin nicht hier, um Ihnen wehzutun."

Immer noch rührte sich Ollivander nicht. Snape fuhr eine Hand unter den Kopf des alten Mannes und hob ihn vorsichtig vom Boden. Er hasste es, aber er musste es tun, um zu wissen, dass der Zauberer noch da war oder ob sein Verstand unwiderruflich zerbrochen war. „Legilimens", flüsterte er.

_„Wer ist da… mehr von euch? Lasst mich alleine… ich habe nichts mehr da… ich habe alles gesagt, was ich weiß… Tötet mich, bitte, tötet mich einfach. Ich bin von keinen Nutzen mehr… dieser Schmerz… diese Dunkelheit… bitte… Verschont Miss Lovegood. Sie hat nichts getan. Oh Merlin, bitte, lass es vorbei sein."__  
_

Das Brennen seines Ringes rief ihn wieder zurück und er zog sich aus dem Kopf des alten Mannes zurück. Schnell zog er den Ring ab und hielt ihn an seinen Zauberstab. _Habe es lebend geschafft._ Müssen bald reden. Sie war schon bereits… Nein. Darüber durfte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Sie lebte, sie hatte Neuigkeiten. Das war alles, was zählte. Er würde hier nehmen, was er kriegen konnte und dann würden sie reden.

_Melde mich,_ sandte er zurück und steckte den Ring wieder an seinen Finger und wandte sich wieder Ollivander zu.

„Was tun Sie mit ihm?"

Snape wirbelte auf seinen Knie herum, um das Mädchen zu sehen, welche sich ihren Weg aus dem Schockzauber kämpfte. Er hob zögernd seinen Zauberstab. Sie rührte sich nicht, sondern beobachtete ihn einfach. „Sie haben mich geheilt", sagte sie schließlich.

„Miss Lovegood", begann er.

„Tun Sie ihm nicht weh."

„Das ist nicht meine Absicht. Wie lange ist Mr Ollivander schon in diesem Zustand?"

„Vor zwei Tagen hat er aufgehört zu atmen. Nach seinem letzten Besuch."

„Verstehe. Wurde er gefoltert?"

„Zuerst vielleicht. Ich bin noch ganz so lange hier", sagte sie in ihrer seltsamen Stimme. „Das letzte Mal, als er… Was in aller Welt tun Sie da?"

_Scheiße._ Wer wusste schon, was noch von dem Verstand des Mannes übrig war, wenn Voldemort darin herumgestochert hatte. Wenn der Dunkle Lord dachte, dass Ollivander etwas versteckte, dann würde er ihn zerreißen und zwingen, bis er es hat.

„Ich habe Legilimentik angewendet, Miss Lovegood", flüsterte Snape. „Ich wollte wissen, ob Mr Ollivander noch… irgendwie Hirnfunktionen hat."

„Hat er?"

„Ja. Er hat sich zurückgezogen, aber zumindest oberflächlich ist sein Verstand aktiv."

„Ich bin froh, dass zu hören. Ich vermisse ihn. Man hat hier unten nicht besonders viel Gesellschaft", sagte sie unbekümmert, als ob sie über das Wetter reden würde.

„Nein", sagte Snape, da er darauf keine passende Antwort hatte. Sie schien keine Angst vor ihm zu haben und machte keine Anstalten ihn anzugreifen. Und doch war er vorsichtig und sprach mit ihr, wie er mit einem fremden Hund reden würde. „Ich will ihm keinen Kummer bereiten, aber es ist notwendig, das ich mit Mr Ollivander rede. Ich muss wieder seinen Kopf betreten."

„Aber Sie tun ihm nicht weh?"

„Ich werde so behutsam sein, wie möglich."

„Und werden Sie ihn auch heilen?"

„Werde ich."

Sie nickte, offenbar zufrieden. „Sie haben Dobby mitgebracht."

„Dobby hat mir geholfen hierher zu kommen." Die Elfe beugte sich leicht. Auf Lunas Gesicht war kein Schock zu sehen, aber sie drehte sich um und sah Snape fragend an.

„Miss Lovegood?", sagte er, auch wenn ihr verstörender, starrer Blick ihn nicht verließ. „Werden Sie mir helfen?"

„Ich habe keinen Zauberstab."

„Ein Zauberstab wird nicht nötig sein. Wenn Sie ihn etwas hochheben könnten, damit er sich in einer sitzenden Position befindet?"

Das Mädchen streckte sich lange, als ob sie nicht sicher war, ob ihre Gliedmaßen ihr auch gehorchten. Dann krabbelte sie über den Steinboden, bis sie neben Ollivander kniete. Snape dachte, dass er ihr helfen musste, da der Mann schlaff und schwer war, selbst in seinem abgemagerten Zustand, aber Luna hakte ihre Arme unter Ollivander und sie zog ihn hoch, umarmte ihn gegen seine Brust. Als sie arbeitete, redete sie in ihrer lustigen Sing-Sang-Stimme.

„Ist schon gut, Mr Ollivander. Ich bin's nur. Luna Lovegood. Ich werde Ihnen nicht wehtun. Sie müssen nur für einen Moment so sitzenbleiben. Ja, das ist es. Das ist sehr gut. Professor Snape ist hier, Mr Ollivander, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Ihnen was will. Er hat mir einen Heilungstrank gegeben und er hat mir gesagt, dass er Sie auch heilen wird. Ja, genau so, Mr Ollivander. Legen Sie einfach nur Ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter."

Als sie ihn gerichtet hatte, blickte sie zu Snape auf. „Ist das gut so?"

„Sehr. Sehr gut, Miss Lovegood. Danke."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab. „Legilimens."

_„Snape, hat das Mädchen gesagt, Snape! Weiß sie es denn nicht? Wie konnte sie es nicht wissen? Snape! Seine rechte Hand, gekommen… Lass mich alleine. Verschwinde! Er hat genommen, was er brauchte. Da ist nichts mehr-"__  
_

Snape tauchte zwischen die oberflächlichen Gedanken; er brach wie durch einen dünnen, öligen Film durch die Oberfläche hindurch.

_„Der Zauberstab… er weiß von dem Elderstab… ich habe versucht ihn aufzuhalten, ihn zu blocken, versucht zu vergessen, aber er hat es sich dennoch genommen. Jetzt sendet er seine Lakaien, jetzt ist er hier, um auch noch den Rest meines Verstandes zu nehmen-"__  
_

Sehr behutsam, sehr sanft, begann Snape mit Ollivander zu sprechen. „Ich bin nicht für Voldemort hier."

_„Lügen… Lügen…"__  
_

„Die Wahrheit, Ollivander. Ich bin wegen der Wahrheit über den Elderstab hier."

_„Der Elderstab! Ich wünschte, ich hätte nie davon gehört… ich weiß nichts mehr! Ich habe ihn nie gesehen, ihn nie berührt!"__  
_

„Aber Sie kennen seine Macht?"

_„Sie suchen den Elderstab? Sie wünschen aufzusteigen, vielleicht über den Dunklen Lord selbst? Selbst zu regieren…"__  
_

„Nein. Ich bin nur hier, um zu verstehen."

_„Wenn Sie von dem Stab wissen, dann kennen Sie auch die Geschichten… da gibt es nichts mehr, was ich Ihnen geben kann, Snape. Nichts."__  
_

„Ich habe Veritaserum, Ollivander. Zwingen Sie mich nicht Sie zum Reden zu bringen."

_„Das ist nicht wichtig. Sie täuschen Höflichkeit vor, aber Sie sind nicht anders wie der Dunkle Lord. Sie werden sich das nehmen, was Sie wollen, ob ich es Ihnen gebe oder nicht."__  
_

„Ich werde sie trotzdem heilen. Ich werde nicht noch mehr verletzen, als bereits verursacht, Ollivander. Sie haben die Wahl mir zu helfen. Aber Sie haben Recht: Ich werde mir das nehmen, was ich bekommen kann."

Ollivander seufzte lange in seinem Kopf und für einen Moment herrschte Stille. _„Fragen Sie wegen dem Sie hier sind."__  
_

„Ist es wahr, dass der Elderstab nur durch Blut weitergegeben werden kann?"

_„Der Elderstab ist nicht wie andere Zauberstäbe; das ist wahr. Er kann nicht aus freien Willen übertragen werden; es muss gewaltsam sein."__  
_

„Durch Mord?"

_„Ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit, da ich den Zauberstab nie selbst untersucht habe. Aber ich glaube nicht. Ihn zu erobern sollte ausreichen."__  
_

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚zu erobern'?"

_„Blutvergießen ist nicht unbedingt… erforderlich. Der Herr des Zauberstabes muss wehrlos gemacht werden, ihn unter seiner Gnade zu halten."__  
_

„Verstehe. Und wird der Zauberstab für jemanden, der ihn nicht gemeistert hat, auch funktionieren?"

_„Nicht gut. Nicht so gut vielleicht, selbst als schlechtes Gegenstück, einen Zauberstab, der nicht seinen Zauberer gewählt hat. Ich glaube, das ist der Grund, warum so viele zurückgegangen sind, um den Zauberer, von dem sie ihn gestohlen haben, zu töten… wie in dem Fall von Godelot und Hereward… und Loxius und Livius. Der Zauberstab wird nicht funktionieren, bis er gewonnen wurde."__  
_

„Der Zauberstab erkennt Macht?"

_„Oh, ja. Der Zauberstab ist mächtig und es durstet nach Macht. Aber noch mehr als Macht, will der Zauberstab Herrschaft."__  
_

„Sie glauben der Zauberstab ist empfindsam?"

_„Alle Zauberstäbe sind empfindsam, Snape. Ihr eigener Zauberstab hat Sie vor alle den Jahren in meinem Geschäft, erkannt. Es wählt seinen Partner. Aber der Elderstab will nicht nur einfach einen Partner. Nein, sein Verlangen, seine Forderungen sind größer. Er will beherrscht werden. Er ersehnt… Zerstörung."__  
_

„Dann in Voldemorts Händen-"

_„Da herrscht eine grausame Symmetrie, ja. Ich gestehe, dieser Gedanke besitzt… Macht."__  
_

„Würde er ihn wählen, wie es sein eigener Zauberstab getan hat? Würde er ihn wählen, selbst wenn er ihn nicht gewonnen hat?"

_„Der Elderstab wird von seinen eigenen, einzigartigen Gesetzten regiert… aber nichtsdestotrotz Gesetzte. Ich glaube nicht, dass er wie ein gewöhnlicher Zauberstab wählen kann. Er war erschaffen, um Blut zu ziehen, um Zwietracht hervorzurufen. Wenn der Zauberstab sich in den Händen von demjenigen befindet, der ihn nicht gemeistert hat, dann sucht er… Das ist der Grund, warum es die Gerüchte gibt… der Zauberstab sucht seinen Meister. Gregorovitch hätte niemals mit dem Zauberstab geprahlt, wenn der Zauberstab ihn nicht dazu angetrieben hätte. Er besaß ihn nicht und der Zauberstab wollte besitzt werden…"__  
_

„Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie von Gregorovitch wissen… warum jagt der Dunkle Lord ihn?"

_„Gregorovitch besaß den Zauberstab, oder hat es zumindest behauptet. Ich glaube, dass er es tat. Er war ein guter Mann, ein guter Zauberstabmacher. Er machte keine falschen Behauptungen. Ich glaube, dass er ihn geerbt hat, dass er ihm vielleicht von Baliclus, welcher als sein Meister starb, hinterlassen worden war. Das ist der Grund, warum ich glaube, dass er damit so geprahlt hat… er wollte nicht untersucht werden, vergessen in irgendeiner Sammlung liegen… Der Zauberstab suchte."__  
_

„Und Grindelwald? Hat er den Zauberstab von Gregorovitch genommen?"

_„Der Dunkle Lord… danach war er hier, nach dem er Gregorovitch ausgeweidet hat. Er war mein Konkurrent, und doch, kann ich mir die Welt nicht… ein schrecklicher Verlust für die Zauberwelt. Es gibt nur wenige fähige Zauberstabmacher. Aber der Dunkle Lord sagte, dass er, bevor er Gregorovitch getötet, seinen Verstand geraubt hat. Er meinte, ein junger, blonder Zauberer hat den Zauberstab genommen, dass er gesehen hätte, wie er einen unbewaffneten Gregorovitch angegriffen hätte… vielleicht war dadurch die Herrschaft in ihm wiedergeboren… ich gestehe… ich dachte Grindelwald. Und der Dunkle Lord wusste, dass ich es gedacht hatte. Dieser Zauberstab ist eine Bestrafung und ein Fluch für den Halter. Der, der ihn beherrscht, ist niemals sicher."__  
_

Niemals sicher. Das war es, zu was Dumbledore versucht hatte ihn zu verdammen. „Würde er sich gegen seinen Herren richten? Würde der Dunkle Lord in der Lage sein ihn gegen seinen wahren-"

_„Wieder kann ich nur raten. Aber ich glaube nicht. Ich denke – der Zauberstab will seinen Herren nicht zerstören. Er würde sich mit ihm verbinden wollen."__  
_

„Aber wenn der Meister der schwächere von beiden wäre – wenn ein Kind die Herrschaft hätte und Voldemort den Zauberstab-"

_„Ich weiß es nicht"__, sagte Ollivander, aber Snape schmeckte den Untergedanken des Mannes. „Potter?"  
_

„Aber Sie können raten."

_„Ich glaube, er würde es nicht.__ Der Zauberstab ist einfühlsam, ja, wie jeder andere auch, und es scheint einen ungewöhnliche Vorliebe für Macht zu haben, aber seine Bewertung… Kann ein Zauberstab bewerten? Kann es über die schwingende Vibration einer harmonischen Seele noch hinaus etwas spüren?"  
_

„Ich bin zu Ihnen gekommen, weil ich glaube, dass Sie der einzige Zauberer sind, der es vielleicht weiß."

_„Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang mit Zauberstäben gearbeitet. Ich habe tausende gestaltet. Zehntausende. Aber Zauberstabskunde ist ungenau, unvorhersehbar. Ich höre die hohe Totenklage eines Zauberstabes, der von einer fremden Hand gehalten wird, das unterschwellige Seufzen des Zauberstabes, der seinen Zauberer gefunden hat. Aber die Zauberstäbe in meinen Geschäft liegen, wenn nötig, für eine Ewigkeit in ihren Schachteln. Sie suchen nicht. Aber dieser Zauberstab… es ist gebunden an die Gesetze seines Erschaffers, an das Chaos. Ich denke, es kennt nur die Gesetze der Gewalt und Herrschaft. Ich würde den Zauberer wählen, der ihn gewonnen hat, glaube ich."__  
_

„Sie waren sehr hilfreich, Ollivander."

_„Snape… sind Sie der Herrscher des Elderstabs?"__  
_

„Warum fragen Sie mich das?"

_„Weil es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis er es weiß. Wenn Grindelwald den Zauberstab hatte, wie der Dunkle Lord glaubt, dass er es getan hat, dann muss Dumbledore ihn genommen haben, nachdem er ihn besiegt hatte. Sie haben Dunbledore umgebracht, Snape. Ein Zauberer so stark wie Lord Voldemort… er wird seine Magie durch den Zauberstab kanalisieren können. Aber wenn er erkennt, dass der Zauberstab nicht das erwartete Instrument der Macht ist, wird er wissen, dass er ihn nicht beherrscht und er wird Sie finden."__  
_

„Das war dann alles", sagte Snape und verschwand schnell aus Ollivanders Kopf. Der Zauberer blinzelte.

„Snape", krächzte er.

„Liegen Sie ruhig, Ollivander. Sparen Sie Ihre Kräfte. Sie waren enorm hilfreich." Snape entkorkte die übrige Flasche mit dem Heilungstrank und schüttete sie in den Mund des Zauberers. Er fügte noch ein paar Tropfen des Schmerzmittels und etwas Traumloser Schlaf zu und deutete Miss Lovegood an ihn los zu lassen. Sie legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden.

„Ich kann Sie nicht mitnehmen", sagte er ihr. „Niemand darf erfahren, dass ich hier gewesen bin."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Professor Snape", sagte sie. „Es ist gar nicht so schlimm."

Snape schnaubte ungläubig. Das Mädchen hätte in Gryffindor sein sollen.

„Manchmal nachts, kann ich die Leute oben reden und sich bewegen hören. Ich kann dann vorgeben in Hogwarts zu sein, wo ich in meinem Bett einschlafe."

_Welch eine seltsame, junge Frau,_ dachte Snape. Und sie erinnerte ihn etwas Hermine. Solch eine Kraft in ihrem Inneren. Er wünschte, er müsste es nicht tun.

„Miss Lovegood, ich werde Sie mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen müssen. Sie beide."

Sie nickte.

„Ich werde so schnell wie möglich Hilfe schicken." Warum versprach er einem Mädchen Dinge, deren Gedächtnis er gleich löschen würde? Es war sinnlos; sie würde sich an nichts mehr erinnern und doch konnte er sie nicht ohne ein paar Worte der Hoffnung in dieser unbarmherzigen Dunkelheit zurücklassen. „Halten Sie durch."

„Ja, Sir. Soll ich ganz still sitzen?"

„Das wäre durchaus hilfreich, ja."

Aber sie blieb nicht ruhig sitzen. Stattdessen beugte sie sich vor und strich mit ihrer Hand über seinen Ärmel.

„Ich habe es vorher nicht erkannt. Dass Sie auf unserer Seite sind."

Er riss seinen Arm weg, plötzlich absolut entsetzt. Was tat er nur? In vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte er sich vier Personen offenbart. _Vier!_ Er entwirrte den Plan so sicher, als ob er sich vor Voldemort stellen und sich als Verräter entlarven würde. Das war Wahnsinn – das war der sichere Tod. In all den Jahren, wusste er, dass er dies nie haben wollte. Warum sollte er sich von Hauselfen und Kindern anfassen lassen?

„Obliviate!"

Der Blick des Mädchens wurde weich und wirr, aber sie schien ihn zu beobachten, als er sich an Ollivander wandte.

Dann blickte er hinunter und Dobby hielt erhoben seine kleine, knochige Hand hoch. Verflucht noch mal. Er nahm sie, aber als er den Knall der Apparation hörte, schien sein Herz zu stolpern und in seiner Brust zu stoppen. Als sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden, da war er sich sicher, dass er tot war, dass irgendjemand ihn irgendwie verfluchte, bevor er entkommen konnte und dass die erdrückende, erstickende Dunkelheit das Gefühl von seiner Seele war, wie sie aus seinem Körper gerissen wurde.

* * *

Als sie im Büro des Schulleiters ankamen, schwitzte er und war verängstigt, und seine Angst erschreckte und erzürnte ihn.

„Das ist dann alles, Dobby", sagte er kalt. „Danke."

Dobby zeigte keine Regung den Raum zu verlassen.

„Ich sagte, das war dann alles. Ich habe hier noch etwas mit Dumbledore zu erledigen."

Unerforschlich sah Dobby ihn an und disapparierte dann, ließ Snape alleine in dem Raum zurück, obwohl er wusste, dass der ehemalige Schulleiter ihn neugierig beobachtete. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich mit zugewandten Rücken zu den Porträts hin.

Im Raum war es unheimlich still, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, konnte nicht über seine Worte nachdenken.

Dumbledore hatte ihn in den Tod geschickt und er fürchtete sich davor zu sterben.


	33. XXXIII

**XXXIII**

Die Abmachung war natürlich, dass er so lange lebte, wie er nur konnte. Das war es gewesen, was sie die Nacht in Dumbledores Büro besprochen hatten, nachdem er sich auf einen windgepeitschten Hügel erniedrigt hatte, in dem er auf seine Knie gefallen und gebettelt hatte.

Die Wärme in Dumbledores Büro war überwältigend, und sein Herz pochte wie wild. Er wusste, wie sehr der alte Mann seine Anwesenheit hier hasste, wie wenig er ihm vertraute. _„Sie widern mich an_", hatte er gesagt und Snape hatte den Ekel, der ihn noch immer umgab, gespürt. Er hatte sich danach gesehnt zu einem Nichts zu verfallen, ein Loch herbeizurufen, in welches er gleiten und von dieser Welt für immer verschwinden könnte. Und doch war Dumbledore bereit gewesen, mit ihm zu arbeiten, war bereit, seine Hilfe anzunehmen. Damals erschien es ihm, als ob das alles sei, was er je gewollt hatte – jemanden, der seine Entschuldigung akzeptierte, selbst wenn seine Entschuldigung für jemand hässlichen und dürren mit einem sarkastischen Gemüt war, für jemand, der vielleicht noch von Nutzen war.

In dieser Nacht war er zum Spion geworden und das Versprechen, welches er gegeben hat, war nicht nur eins von absoluter Treue, sondern um seinen Nutzen über das Mögliche hinaus zu erweitern. Im Wesentlichen hatte er nicht nur versprochen seine Arbeit zu machen, sondern sie gut zu machen, erbarmungslos, vergangene Ängste und Einsamkeit und Hass zu verdrängen, seine Position unter allen Umständen zu erhalten, Dumbledore all das, was er konnte zu geben. Denn sie beide wussten, dass es niemals genug sein würde.

Als die Jahre verstrichen, da wusste er, warum Dumbledore ihm dieses Versprechen abverlangt hatte. Nach seinem ersten Jahr des Unterrichtens, einem Jahr, in dem er damit gekämpft hatte, sich an all die Dinge zu gewöhnen, die die Schüler sagten, wenn sie glaubten, dass er sie nicht hörte, nach der Nacht, in der der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrte, als das Mal wieder auf seiner Haut erschienen war, so schwarz und bösartig, wie eine Anschuldigung, nach der ersten Zeit, die er wieder zurück in Hogwarts war, sein Fleisch abgezogen und verbrannt, da wusste er es. Es wäre einfach, um einige schwerwiegende Fehler zu machen, sich gehen zu lassen und der Tortur ein Ende finden zu lassen, nicht wahr? Wie auch immer der Dunkle Lord geplant hat sein Leben enden zu lassen, es wäre besser als das hier.

Aber die Schwierigkeit war der Punkt. Das Leiden… es war nur eine Art zu büßen. Nicht, dass er versucht hätte, es zu mindern. Er stieß seine Finger in seine Haare und ließ seinen Kopf folgen, bis er in der Wiege seiner Hände lag. Alles an ihm war mit größter Vorsicht ausgesucht worden, um Menschen von ihm fernzuhalten. Das war die Art eines guten Spions, hatte er sich immer gesagt. Wenn niemand länger in seiner Nähe sein wollte, um ihn kennen zu lernen, wenn niemand einen genauer betrachten wollte, dann sind deine Geheimnisse sicher. Aber er wusste auch, dass es noch ein anderer Schutz war. Wenn er gemein und hässlich war, wenn er absichtlich widerwärtig war… dann erlitt er nicht die Zurückweisung der anderen, er lud sie ein. Es war schwach, das erkannte er jetzt. Er hatte es sich verdient, ihre Abscheu einzuhandeln. Sie sollten ihn wegen den richtigen Sachen hassen. Sie sollten ihn wegen Lily hassen.

Also warum sollte es ihn stören, dass Dumbledore seinen Tod arrangiert hatte? Sollte er nicht das Ende dieser langen und einsamen Jahre begrüßen? Sollte er nicht bei dem Plan, um Potter zu retten, eine Symmetrie finden, die ihn befriedigen sollte? Er verstand nicht, warum er sich so leer und verängstigt fühlte.

Aber was war der Plan? Wenn er es verstand, wenn er verstehen konnte, wie sein Tod irgendwas beisteuern sollte, vielleicht könnte er damit zufrieden sein. Aber wenn Malfoy den Elderstab hatte, und niemand außer ihn und Dumbledore davon wusste, was sollte sein Tod dann bringen?

Er spürte den Zorn durch seinen Körper rauschen, den beschleunigen Herzschlag und die Vernebelung seiner Gedanken. Da waren Dinge, die der noch tun wollte, Dinge, um die sich noch nicht gekümmert worden sind. Das war der Grund, warum er keine Bindungen haben wollte. Hatte es ihn wirklich gekümmert, wie der Krieg endete? Hatte er wahrhaftig jemals gehofft, Voldemort besiegt zu sehen oder hatte es ihn nur gekümmert seine schweren Bürden der Trauer und Schuld von seinen Schultern gehoben werden, die er sich selbst auferlegt hatte? Plötzlich sah es ganz so aus, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, keine Erinnerungen an den, der er vielleicht vor dieser Nacht im September, als er zugestimmt hatte sein Leben an ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen zu binden, gewesen war. Ein siebzehnjähriges, muggelgeborenes Mädchen, welche ihn verabscheute, ihn aber in dieser Nacht angesehen und ihm ihr Leben versprochen hatte. Versprochen, weil Dumbledore sie reingelegt, benutzt und _ihre Dienste verlangt hatte._ Genauso wie er in dieser Nacht hereingelegt worden war. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass er sie verheiraten wollte, damit Snape noch eine Chance auf ein Leben hatte, auf ein Überleben. Lügen. Und er hatte gehofft, so töricht, kindisch gehofft, dass Dumbledore eventuell gewollt hätte, dass er lebte. Er hatte gedacht, dass es vielleicht bedeutete, dass er jetzt genug getan hatte.

Aber jetzt, mit aller Sicherheit, wollte er den Dunklen Lord unbedingt besiegt sehen. Wann hatte sich das geändert? Wann hatte er angefangen sich um Dinge außerhalb dieser Wände, für Menschen lebend anstatt tot, zu sorgen? Verboten stieg das Bild von ihr in seinem Kopf auf, wie sie in dieser bitterkalten Januarwäldern vor diesem dreckigen, kleinen Zelt gestanden hatte – ihr Zauberstab in ihrer Faust, ihre Haltung ungebrochen.

Warum hatte er dieses Mädchen geheiratet, die sich ihren Weg in sein Herz gezwungen hatte und ihn dazu brachte, jetzt Dinge zu wollen? Nicht Leben – nein, niemals das Leben, nicht um ihretwillen – aber… er wollte, dass Potter erfolgreich war. Er wollte lange genug leben, um zu garantieren, dass Potter die Herrschaft des Zauberstabes erlangte, zu sehen, wie das Lovegood-Mädchen aus dem Herrenhaus befreit wurde, er wollte lange genug leben, um Hermine dabei zu helfen, ihre Familie wieder zurückzubekommen –

_Noch nicht,_ dachte er. _Ich bin noch nicht bereit._

Vielleicht weil es ein Geheimnis gewesen war. Wenn er es vielleicht schon immer gewusst hätte, wäre es vielleicht nicht so ein Schock gewesen… Warum hatte Dumbledore es vor ihm verheimlicht? Warum nicht erklärt? Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass der alte Zauberer den Elderstab gehabt hatte, hätten sie irgendeinen Plan machen, ihn verstecken und die Herrschaft des Zauberstabes erlangen und er hätte sich dann von Potter finden lassen können, dass er dann-

Er hob seinen Kopf. Dumbledore wartete schweigend hinter ihm. Wie lange noch bis er sprach? Snape fürchtete sich vor diesem Moment. Er wusste, dass er kurz vor etwas stand, etwas, was er sich niemals hätte ausgesucht, etwas, was weitaus mehr als nur sein Leben kosten würde. Wenn er jetzt seinen Mund öffnete, dann wäre alles vorbei. Denn ihm kam es so vor, als ob dieser Mann in seinem Gemälde ihm nicht erklären würde, wie all dies einen Sinn ergeben könnte, wie es irgendeine andere Erklärung für die Ereignisse, die sein Leben sinnlos wegwerfen würde, geben könnte. Und wenn er Antworten verlangte, wenn er Dumbledore herausforderte, dann würde sein Weg, auf dem er im Moment wandelte, abrupt enden und er würde sich auf eine weitaus gefährlichere Mission begeben als ein Spion zu sein. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob er die Leitung den Schutz, wie dürftig der auch sein mochte, des alten Zauberers zerreißen würde und er würde nur ein einfacher Mann sein, ein Mann, der verzweifelt und unbeholfen versuchte, seine Familie sicher durch den Krieg zu bringen.

„Severus", sagte Dumbledore und Snapes Herz sank

„Dumbledore", antwortete er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Wollen Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo Sie gewesen sind? Mir war nicht bekannt, dass Sie jetzt auch Hauselfen als Transportmittel benutzen."

Snape schwieg. Was konnte er sagen?

„Was verheimlichen Sie mir, Severus? Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Abmachung-"

„Ich glaube, die Frage ist doch, was verheimlichen Sie mir?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Wann wollten Sie mir von dem Elderstab erzählen?" Noch immer nicht konnte er sich umdrehen und Dumbledore ansehen, während er mit ihm sprach.

„Wer hat Ihr Gehör, Severus? Wem haben Sie zugehört?"

„Keine Heucheleien, Dumbledore. Das steht Ihnen nicht. Das ist Ihr Krieg. Sie haben die Pläne ausgelegt und ich bin nichts weiter als Ihr Diener. Ich erwarte keine Entschuldigung. Ich will nur die Wahrheit."

„Sehen Sie mich an", sagte Dumbledore.

Snape blieb regungslos. Es ertönte ein lautes Geräusch hinter ihm und er fragte sich, ob Dumbledore in seinem Porträt Dinge umschmeißen konnte.

„Severus! Sehen Sie mich an."

Langsam drehte sich Snape in seinem Stuhl zu dem Porträt um. Dumbledore hatte sich vorgebeugt, seine Ellbogen ruhten auf seinen gezeichneten Knien, seine Hände gefaltet unter dem Kinn. Seine Augen waren ruhig und strahlend.

„Ich gehe davon aus, Sie haben von den Heiligtümern des Todes von Miss Granger erfahren. Sie ist eine kluge Hexe, sehr entschlossen. Ich wusste, dass sie-"

„Aufhören. Meiner Frau zu schmeicheln, wird mich nicht ablenken, Dumbledore. Wann wollten Sie mir vor dem Elderstab erzählen?"

„Was ist es, was Sie wissen wollen?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Was ich darüber wissen will?", donnerte Snape. „Es war Ihre Absicht, dass ich der Herrscher über den Stab werde, nicht wahr? Und doch glaube ich, dass jetzt Draco Malfoy diese fragwürdige Ehre hält. Wie soll ich den Elderstab an Potter weitergeben, wenn ich noch nicht einmal weiß, dass ich ihn habe? Warum haben Sie zugelassen, dass Sie damit begraben werden? Und warum, bei Merlins Namen, haben Sie nichts unternommen, um dieses Manko in Ihren Plan zu korrigieren?"

„Es stimmt, ich hatte beabsichtigt, dass Sie die Herrschaft des Stabes erlangen, Severus. Der Elderstab wechselt nicht auf den gewöhnlichen Weg den Besitzer; er kann nicht vergeben, noch kann er durch einen einfachen Kampf erworben werden. Der Zauberstab verlangt Niederlage – er verlangt die Dominanz einer Person über die andere. Mich umzubringen, war meiner Meinung nach, der einzige Grund, warum Harry neben Voldemort selbst noch jemand anderen überwältigen möchte. Er hätte ihn nicht von mir nehmen können, er sollte es nicht sein."

Snape sah ihn ruhig an. „Ich habe den Stab nicht, um ihn ihm zu geben, weder im körperlichen noch übertragenen Sinne."

„Durchaus nicht. Ich habe den Zauberstab mit mir begraben lassen, weil Harry ihn dort nicht suchen wird. Es gibt nur eine Person, die es wagen würde, mein Grab zu schänden."

„Er ist beinahe da. Er hat die Spur von Gregorovitch nach Grindelwald verfolgt. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, Dumbledore. Er wird sich den Zauberstab aneignen – er wird keinerlei Gewissensbisse haben! Warum haben Sie es mir verheimlicht, wenn ich es hätte verhindern können?"

„Was hätten Sie denn tun können, Severus? Voldemort wird den Zauberstab nehmen. Ich habe es schon immer gewusst. Aber der Stab wird nicht richtig funktionieren, wenn er nicht von seinem Herrscher gehalten wird. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass sich Harry bewusst Voldemort und niemand anderen, opfern muss – das ist, weil ich wollte, dass er dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertritt, der einen Stab hält, der nicht töten kann – dass im Grunde, er sich ihm anschließen und das Stück lebende Seele aus Harry hinaus zu kratzen, ohne ihn zu berühren, dass dadurch der Fluch mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit zu seinem Ausführer zurückprallen wird."

„Aber Malfoy-"

„Ja, Malfoy. Als ich erkannte, dass Malfoy die Herrschaft übernommen hatte, da gestehe ich, war ich kurz bestürzt. Aber dann erkannte ich, dass der Plan weitaus besser lief, als ich hoffen konnte. Die Herrschaft ist versteckt! Voldemort wird glauben, dass Sie die Kontrolle über den Stab haben. Bevor es zu einem Rennen wird – alles würde davon abhängen und ich würde Sie zu Harry führen, bevor er bereit war, um sicherzugehen, dass er derjenige ist, der ihn nehmen wird. Harry wäre vielleicht abgelenkt, hätte vielleicht seine Aufgaben nicht beendet und alles wäre umsonst gewesen. Aber auf diese Weise, selbst wenn Voldemort Sie umbringen sollte, wird er nicht die Herrschaft über den Stab erhalten. Ich habe keinen Sinn mehr darin gesehen, als es klar wurde, dass es nutzlos war, Sie zu Harry zu schicken."

„Sie denken nicht, dass es eine Notwendigkeit ist, mir zu erzählen, dass der Dunkle Lord mich umbringen will, um die Herrschaft des Zauberstabes zu erlangen?"

„Wenn Voldemort glaubt, dass er die Herrschaft von Ihnen erlangt hat, dann wird er sich sicher werden. Er wird glauben, unbesiegbar zu sein – er wird bereit sein, größere Risiken einzugehen, unvorsichtiger zu sein-"

„Verstehe", flüsterte Snape. „Und Potter? Er wird ohne die Herrschaft des Zauberstabes sterben. Der Stab wird nicht in seinen Händen funktionieren."

„Das lässt sich nicht ändern. Es war immer eine Möglichkeit, Severus, das wissen Sie. Keine Sage über Zauberstäbe kann den Elderstab komplett erklären – ich habe nur die Geschichte und Vermutungen, auf die ich mich stützen kann. In unseren derzeitigen Plan jedoch wird sich Harry dem Dunklen Lord erst im geeigneten Moment, wenn der Dunkle Lord am geeignetsten ist umzubringen, gegenüberstellen – und Voldemort selbst wird das letzte Hindernis zwischen sich und dem Tod zerstören! Es hat schon eine seltsame Schönheit, nicht? Und der Elderstab wird verborgen sein. Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht den unbesiegbaren Zauberstab besitzen."

„Und wer wird ihn dann töten, wenn nicht Potter? Die Prophezeiung-"

„Die Prophezeiung ist nur so stark, wie wir es erlauben, ich habe dies versucht Harry seit Jahren zu erklären. Hätte Voldemort vor siebzehn Jahren nicht danach gehandelt, James und Lily Potter zu töten und versucht Harry umzubringen, dann wäre in dem Jungen nie ein Seelenstück Voldemorts und dadurch ein Teil seiner Macht zurückgeblieben. Harry ist ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer – wie Sie wissen, Severus. Sie haben es immer gesagt. Es ist gibt nichts Besonderes an ihm. Er wurde nicht mit irgendwelchen außergewöhnlichen Mächten geboren – er wurde nur mit Voldemorts Macht markiert. Wenn diese Macht einmal verschwunden, die Narbe zerstört ist, werden die Bedingungen der Prophezeiung erfüllt sein. Jeder Zauberer wird in der Lage sein Voldemort umzubringen und ich wage zu behaupten, dass es einige geben wird, welche gerne am Zug wären. Vielleicht wird es ja Ihre Miss Granger tun. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass wenn Sie einmal fort sind, sie dann jeden Grund haben wird-"

„Seien Sie still." Snapes Blick war aus geschmolzenem Stein, als er das Porträt drohend anstarrte.

„Ah, ja. Sie sind unglaublich empfindlich, wenn es um Miss Granger geht. Ich muss Sie noch mal davor warnen, nicht zu viel mit dem Mädchen zu teilen. Sie ist noch immer ein Kind und ihre Hingabe für Potter ist extrem – sollte sie sich bewusst werden, dass-"

„Sie denken, dass sie etwas verärgert sein könnte? Sie denken, sie würde Ihren Plänen vielleicht nicht mehr folgen? Warum haben sie ihr das angetan, Dumbledore? Ihre Familie ist weg, es gibt nur eine ganz geringe Chance, dass sie sie je wieder finden wird oder den Vergessenszauber, mit denen ich sie belegt habe, wieder rückgängig gemacht werden kann. Sie erzählen mir hier rundheraus, dass Sie Potter, ihren besten Freund, in den Tod schicken werden. Warum haben Sie uns verheiratet? Warum uns verheiraten, wenn Sie beabsichtigen mich umzubringen? Warum bürden Sie ihr noch einen Verlust auf?"

„Sie machen wieder Ihren alten Fehler, Severus. Sie sehen die Hexe und nicht den Krieg."

Snapes Zauberstab peitschte durch die Luft, bevor er überhaupt Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken. Rotes Licht schoss aus der Spitze und zerriss das Porträt einmal diagonal. Er wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder erleichtert war, als sich die Leinwand selbst wieder herstellte.

„Um Gottes willen, lassen Sie Ihrer Wut freien Lauf. Es ist ein gesunder Impuls. Ich gestehe, ich hatte eher gedacht, dass Sie sich auf den Tod freuen. Ein Teil von mir ist froh, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Sie sind in den letzten siebzehn Jahren recht erwachsen geworden."

Dumbledores ruhige Einschätzung von Snapes Charakter und Gefühlen war sein Ruin.

„Sie können nicht einfach solche Entscheidungen treffen, ohne-", sagte er, seine Stimme so leise, dass es fast ein Knurren war.

„Aber ich muss. Jemand muss es. Wahrhaftig kann der Krieg auf keinen anderen Weg gewonnen werden."

„Dann war all Ihr Gerede von tiefer Magie, der Liebe, eine Lüge gewesen."

„Oh, Liebe ist wahr genug, und es hat auch Macht, aber mit Liebe gewinnt man keine Kriege."

Snape fixierte das Porträt mit seinen, dunklen, stetigen, ebenen Blick. „Dann sind Sie nicht besser als der Dunkle Lord. Kein Deut besser."

Er wollte mit aufgebracht wirbelnden Roben aus dem Büro marschieren, aber es sah ganz so aus, als ob dieser Streit ihn seine letzte Kraft gekostet hatte. Allem, worauf er vertraut, alles, an das er geglaubt hatte, war verschwunden. Potter würde nicht gerettet werden. Keiner würde triumphierend in den Tod gehen. Dumbledore war nicht… er war nicht der Mann, der Snape geglaubt hatte zu sein und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn gebrochen und verunsichert zurück.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Er musste nachdenken. Es musste einen Weg geben, die Dinge wieder zu richten.

Vielleicht konnte man Dumbledore immer noch umgehen. Vielleicht gab es einen Weg Potter dazu zu bringen Draco zu besiegen…

Er blickte auf. Im Mondlicht, so blass wie der Tod selbst, saß Hermine auf seinem Bett und neben ihr ein schaukelnder, kläglicher Dobby.

* * *

Hermine hatte Snape noch nie so gesehen und was auch immer sie in den Momenten, bevor er die Tür öffnete, gefühlt hatte, so sehr sie auch wollte, dass er sie tröstete, sie schob diese augenblicklich zur Seite.

Seine Augen waren leer und hohl und er wirkte gebeutelt und erschüttert. Dieser Anblick von ihm entsetzte sie – vermutlich sogar mehr als alles andere, als sie im vergangenen Jahr gesehen hatte. Das war ein Mann, der einfach nicht zerbrach. Er nahm die Angst und verwandelte sie in Wut; er nahm das Unmögliche und ließ es gewöhnlich aussehen. Ihm war es nicht erlaubt so auszusehen, sie von der anderen Seite des Raumes anzustarren, als ob er sie nicht sehen konnte, sich selbst nicht vertraute, dass sie auch wirklich da war. Sie stand auf und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Tür, verschloss und versiegelte sie und schnell durchquerte sie den Raum zu ihm. Sie fing seine Hände in den ihren.

Er starrte für einen Moment auf seine Hände und dann in ihr Gesicht.

„Wie?"

„Dobby hat mich geholt. Ich habe die Jungs mit Traumlosen Schlaf betäubt. Er sagte, du brauchst mich."

Snape blickte über ihre Schulter zu dem Elfen und sie folgte seinem Blick. Dobby sah aus, wie eine Mischung aus Stolz und Schrecken. „Dobby… Dobby dachte… als wir von Haus von Dobbys alten Herren zurückkamen, Professor Snape sah…"

„Er hat im Wald gewartet, bis ich alleine rauskam und er sagte mir, dass ich mitkommen musste. Ich habe ihnen jeweils drei Tropfen in ihr Wasser gegeben."

„Wie hast du sie gefunden?"

„Es ist die Pflicht einer Hauselfe das zu tun, was nötig ist, Sir. Wenn Sie nach Dobby rufen, Dobby wird kommen, egal, wo Sie sind. Dobby denkt einfach nur und ist dann da. Dobby dachte an Miss Granger, Sir."

„Danke, Dobby", sagte Hermine, ließ Snapes Hände los und wandte sich an den Elfen. „Ich schätze, dass wir ungefähr seit fünfundvierzig Minuten hier sind. Das sollte und mindestens noch zwei Stunden geben. Würdest du uns für eineinhalb Stunden allein lassen?"

„Ja, Miss Granger", sagte Dobby und verließ das Zimmer mit einem hallenden Knallen.

Snapes Verstand schien sich leicht zu klären. „Fünfundvierzig Minuten. Wie viel hast du gehört?"

„Alles, glaube ich. Ich bin angekommen, als du gerade anfingst den Elderstab zu diskutieren. Du musst dich setzen." Er stritt nicht mit ihr, als sie ihn zum Bett führte. Er setzte sich schwer und sie setzte sich neben ihn. Er hatte wieder etwas Farbe, aber Hermine war immer noch unruhig. Der Mann, den sie kannte, würde herumlaufen und planen.

„Du warst bei den Lovegoods", sagte er schließlich.

„Ja. Er hat uns von den Heiligtümern erzählt."

„Also weißt du, was der Elderstab ist."

„Der Todesstab. Ja. Obwohl ich es bis heute Abend nicht geglaubt habe."

„Ich hätte es auch nicht geglaubt, wenn ich nicht zu Ollivander gegangen wäre. Ich habe Miss Lovegood im Keller von Malfoy Manor gesehen. Ich—ich gestehe, ich habe mich gefürchtet. Aber du bist von den Lovegoods entkommen-"

„Er hatte das Ministerium informiert und sie haben dann Todesser losgeschickt. Wir sind noch rechtzeitig rausgekommen. Im Grunde, war es Ron, der erkannte, dass es eine Falle war."

„Weasley ist zurück."

„Ja."

„Es besorgt mich, wie einfach du in letzter Zeit lokalisiert worden bist." Sein Ton war ernst und Hermine fühlte sogar eine Woge der Freude. Wenn er sie tadelte, dann erholte er sich.

„Er fand uns mit einem Deluminator. Dumbledore hatte ihm einen in seinem Testament hinterlassen."

„Nun", sagte Snape schon fast sarkastisch. „Davon gab es in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele. Minerva hatte auch einen Deluminator erhalten. Sie… hat mir gestern… mitgeteilt, dass sie mich nicht länger für einen Mörder hält."

Hermine wusste es besser, als zu lächeln. „Groß von ihr", sagte er, aber Snape schien es trotzdem zu bemerken und seine Hand umschloss die ihre.

Sie saßen einen Moment schweigend da.

„Geht's dir gut", fragte sie schließlich.

Er antwortete nicht und sie starrte auf sein blasses, zusammengekniffenes Gesicht.

„Severus…"

„Ich sollte Potter retten", wisperte er kaum hörbar. „Ich habe ihm vertraut. Ich habe Dumbledore vertraut. Ich dachte… mir hätte es nichts ausgemacht zu sterben, wenn ich damit Potter retten könnte."

„Wir haben noch immer das Vita-"

„Nein! Denk nach, Hermine. Der Dunkle Lord will den Elderstab, weil er nicht besiegt werden kann. Er wird nicht davor zurückschrecken, den Todesfluch anzuwenden – er wird sich sicher sein, dass er nicht scheitern wird. Und wenn Potter nicht die Herrschaft des Zauberstabes hat… dann wird er recht behalten."

„Aber ich dachte der Zauberstab wird ohne die Herrschaft nicht richtig für Du-weißt-schon-wer funktionieren?"

„Ollivander sagte, dass der Dunkle Lord stark genug ist, um seine Macht durch jeden Stab kanalisieren zu können. Seine Zugehörigkeit ist nur in einem Kampf zwischen den beiden von Bedeutung." Er klang seltsam, abgelenkt, als ob er einen weit entfernen Geräusch lauschen würde, welches nur er hören konnte.

„Dann stellen wir eben sicher, dass Harry die Herrschaft bekommt."

„Was schlägst du vor? Dass wir uns gegen Dumbledore stellen? Dass wir das Malfoy Manor stürmen? Es wäre Selbstmord."

„Das ist genau das, was ich vorschlage. Es ist nicht schlimmer als das, was er uns auferlegt hat. Was, wenn wir das Tabu brechen? Was würde passieren? Würden wir zum Manor gebracht werden?"

„Wenn du das Tabu brichst, wird eine Bande von Greifer auftauchen", sagte er dumpf. „Sie würden euch mit ihrer Liste von bekannten Abtrünnigen und Muggelgeborenen abgleichen. Die Greifer sind in der Regel keine richtigen Todesser – es wird als eine erniedrigende Arbeit angesehen. Also haben sie nicht die Macht, den Dunklen Lord direkt zu rufen. Sie werden euch vielleicht zum Manor bringen – aber Hermine, nur Potter wäre vom sofortigen Tod sicher, da jeder den Befehl hat, ihn für den Dunklen Lord zu verschonen. Und selbst Potter hätte nur Augenblicke, um das zu tun, was getan werden muss, bevor ihn jemand rufen und er dann kommen wird."

„Und wenn wir alle maskieren?"

„Dann bringen sie euch vielleicht gar nicht zum Manor. Sie würden euch wahrscheinlich ins Ministerium bringen."

„Also werden wir, wir selbst sein müssen. Es sei denn, ich mache eine unvollständige Maskierung. Genug, um Verwirrung zu erzeugen-"

„Vielleicht", sagte er mit einem schüttelnden Kopf und er schien tiefer in das Bett zu sinken. „Aber dennoch denke ich-"

Hermine riss ihre Hände aus seinen. „Warum hilfst du mir nicht?"

„Weil ich eine Seite gewählt habe. Ich habe Dumbledore gewählt und wenn-"

„Du hast unrecht, Severus. Wir sind nicht auf Dumbledores Seite. Das sind wir jetzt seit etwas über einem Jahr nicht mehr, solange es etwas gab, was verheimlicht werden musste. Wir sind auf unserer eigenen Seite, auf Harrys Seite. Warum teilen wir unsere Informationen, wenn du nicht nach ihnen handeln willst?"

„Ich kann nicht."

„Du kannst was nicht? Wenn wir eh alle hingerichtet werden, was ändert es dann, es zu versuchen?"

Sie starrte ihn wütend an und nahm sein Kinn in ihre Hand, damit sie ihn dazu zwingen konnte, sie anzusehen, aber was sie in seinen Augen sah, wandelte die Wut in kalte, betäubende Panik.

* * *

Er sah sie verwirrt an. Sein Verstand war vernebelt und dunkel. Welchen Unterschied machte es, es zu versuchen? Keinen. Absolut keinen. Es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Sie würden gefangenengenommen werden, einer nach dem anderen, niemand, der etwas von den Horkruxen wusste, würde noch übrig bleiben, niemand, der das beenden konnte, was sie angefangen hatten.

Er schloss seine Augen. Sie schien noch weiter zu reden… er hörte, wie sich ihre Stimme erhob, aber er verstand nicht mehr ihre Worte. Voldemort war hinter Grindelwald her. Wie lange noch, bis er es wusste? Wie lange noch, bis das Geplante endlich stattfand? Der Dunkle Lord hatte bereits angefangen sich zu distanzieren… Hermine und ihre Freunde waren Xeno Lovegoods entkommen und noch immer hatte er nichts gehört…

Als sie ihn küsste, wurde seine Überraschung in einigen vergrabenen Teilen seines Gehirns registriert, aber der Rest von ihm taumelte weiterhin durch die Dunkelheit. Wie würde er sterben? Als Verräter? Vielleicht gab es noch ein letztes Handeln, welches zeigte, wer er versuchte zu sein, etwas, dass helfen würde, etwas, was ihr Kraft spenden könnte… andererseits, wer würde es schon glauben? Und es wäre vielleicht das Beste ihm komplett aus dem Weg zu gehen, solange er konnte. Vielleicht war es auch das Beste unterzutauchen und Potter so viel Zeit, wie es ging, zu geben, um die Horkruxe zu finden. Ja, er könnte untertauchen. Er stellte sich vor sich zu tarnen, unter das Bett zu kriechen, dort im Staub und in der Dunkelheit zu liegen, bis er einfach aufhörte zu….

Ihre Hände fummelten durch seine Roben. Er stellte sich den Augenblick vor, in dem er den Ruf bekommen würde, den besonderen Ruf, der nur für ihn bestimmt war. Würde er mutig sein? Würde er antworten oder zulassen, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn finden wird? Er durfte nicht vergessen, noch etwas für Potter zu hinterlassen, ihn wissen zu lassen, wann es für ihn an der Zeit war zu sterben…

Als sie ihn in sich aufnahm, als sie begann mit ihren Hüften zu zucken, als sie begann seinen Namen zu flüstern, dachte er: _Ja. Benutze mich. Benutze das hier. Hier ist Macht – nimm dir, was noch übrig geblieben ist, was immer du brauchst, um dich zu versorgen._Tiefer und tiefer schwand er in sich, tauchte er, suchte nach der Schwärze, dem Leeren Boden seiner Seele, eine stille Niederlage, die alles löschen würde. Er spürte, wie sein Halt an sie abglitt; er konnte sich nicht an ihr Gesicht, ihre Stimme, seinen eigenen Namen erinnern; es war alles verschwunden. Hinab in den Abgrund geworfen.

Aber sie stieß ihn weiter auf die Matratze, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hals, hielt ihn unten und zwang ihn ihre Zunge zu spüren, die sich um sein Ohrläppchen wandte, als sie dargebotene Haut seines Nacken wusch. Sie zwang das Vergnügen in ihn, als sie ihre Finger in sein Haar vergrub und sie gegen seinen Schädel pressten, daran zogen; und ihre Hüften, oh, ihre wundervollen Hüften, fallend und reibend und die weiche, warme Hitze ihrer…

_Nein_. Sie rief, aber er würde ihr nicht antworten. Das war nur Einbildung; es war nur ein vorübergehender Aufschub, ein Vorspiel auf einen langen, langsamen Weg in die Hölle.

„Bitte", flehte sie. „Bitte, bitte, Severus." Und ihre Hüften stießen härter, sie steuerte sie beide in ihrem Bemühen. Mit ihren Gliedmaßen kettete sie ihn an diese Welt, die Gegenwart. Sie presste ihre Wange gegen seine; ihr Haar fiel wie eine Wolke über sein Gesicht und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an sie, lachend im Schnee, der Wind, wie er dieses Haar fast in ein lebendes Wesen verwandelte… Er erinnerte sich an den beißenden, kalten Winterwind, die blendende Weiße des verschneiten Bodens. Er schien von Schmerz und Vergnügen zugleich angegriffen zu werden und er begann zu brennen, ihn zu nehmen, ihn zwang…

Er schnappte nach Luft, als er die Oberfläche durchbrach, wie ein Mann, der zu lange unter Wasser gewesen war, zu lange, ab wann es vernünftig war unter Wasser zu atmen und zwang sich auf die Ellbogen zu stützen und überraschte sie, indem er nach ihrem Mund schnappte. Er stieß in die enge Wärme der lebenden Hexe, die seine Frau war, und er spürte, wie ihre Kraft in ihn strömte, ganz wie… Magie.

„Komm zurück zu mir", wisperte sie und er konnte nichts, als stumm zu nicken. Sie war errötet und verzweifelt, Tränen flossen und sie zitterte. Er stützte sich auf einen Arm ab und schlang den anderen eng um sie.

„Ich bin hier", sagte er und sie spürte, wie sie sich um ihn herum anspannte, er schwor, dass er spürte, wie eine Welle der Energie direkt zu seinem Kern wie ein Blitz schoss. „Ich bin hier."

* * *

Als es vorbei war, als das Zittern aufhörte, schälte sie sich aus seinem Schoß und fiel neben ihn auf das Bett, worauf sie sich eng und fest an ihn presste. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es getan hatte, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, dies zu wählen, aber in dem Moment, in dem sie seine leeren Augen gesehen hatte, war es das Einzige war, was sie tun konnte, die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie kannte, um ihn wieder von den Toten zurückzuholen. Wo er gewesen war, darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken.

Aber ihr kam es so vor, dass in ihrem Akt, eine Macht gesteckt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich von ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht daran, die Nacht, in der sie geheiratet hatten, wie bewegt sie sich durch ihre Vereinigung gefühlt hatte, als ob irgendeine große Magie zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht worden war.

Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht vorsichtig. Es war jetzt leer, eingefallen, aber sie verspürte nicht denselben Horror wie zuvor. Seine Augen – _der Snape in ihm,_ beharrte ihr Verstand – war dunkel, aber anwesend. Sie fragte sich, ob es ihm leidtat, dass sie für ihn gekommen war, traurig darüber, dass er wieder in diesem seltsamen, dürftigen Raum war. Es schmerzte sie, dass er vielleicht traurig darum war, dass er es vielleicht vorgezogen hätte, dort zu bleiben, wo er gewesen war. Um was hatte sie ihn gebeten?

Als sie Dumbledores Worte hörte, da hatte sie Angst, ja. Sie war wütend. Aber es hatte sie nicht erschüttert und warum genau war das der Fall? Weil sie nicht die Bürde trug, die auf ihn lastete? Selbst auf der Flucht wurde sie geliebt. Diese Nacht in Godrics Hollow, als das Zeichen aus dem Gebüsch aufgetaucht ist – waren da Worte des Trostes, Worte der Kraft von irgendwelchen Fremden. Sie musste nicht regelmäßig vor einem mörderischen Wahnsinnigen auftauchen und vor ihm ihren Verrat verheimlichen. Sie versuchte nicht verzweifelt für einen veralterten Fehler zu büßen, er in ihren Kopf gewachsen war, bis er begann, alle Hoffnung aus ihr heraus zu würgen.

Vielleicht hatte es sie nicht so schlimm getroffen, weil sie bereits vor Monaten, in der Nacht, in der er einen gefolterten Snape in ihrer Obhut überlassen hatte, ihr komplettes Vertrauen in Dumbledore entzogen hatte. Ihr kam es so vor, Snape zu einem Spion zu machen, hatte diese Wunden bei ihm genauso hervorgerufen, als wenn er sie ihm selbst hinzugefügt hätte. Dass er ihn in solch einer Verfassung allein gelassen, ihn einfach bei einer Schülerin gelassen hatte… Sie dachte an die langen, schrecklichen Stunden, in denen sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihm half oder noch mehr verletzte… Nein, ihre Gefühle diesem alten Mann gegenüber waren nie wieder dieselben gewesen.

Aber Hermine wusste, dass Snapes Unfähigkeit sich selbst als nichts weiter als Dumbledores Diener zu sehen (auf Dumbledores Seite, hatte er gesagt und bei diesem Gedanken wollte sie aufspringen und das Porträt jenseits von magischer Reparatur zerstören) war irgendwie dadurch behauptet, dass er in einer vernichtenden Schuld stand; für Hermine sah es so aus, als ob er seine Erlösung auf den Mann balancierte, als ob er dachte, dass er nicht rein war, bis Dumbledore sagte, dass es genug sei. Selbst vermutete sie, dass es Harrys Entdeckung am Ende des letzten Jahres war, dass Snape mit seiner Buße begann: Er hatte die Prophezeiung dem Dunklen Lord offenbart, was zu Lily Evans Tod geführt hatte. Sein Patronus… Sie betrachtete das starre Gesicht ihres Mannes genauer. Irgendwo in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass er dafür sterben wollte.

Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore es auch darauf abgesehen.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand unter sein Hemd, wo sie es aus seiner Hose befreit hatte. Sie presste ihre Handfläche flach gegen seinen Bauch, fühlte das langsame Heben und Senken seiner Atmung. Für einen Moment, als ob es durch ihn in ihre Haut fuhr, erhaschte sie einen Funken von dem Ausmaße, was sie versuchte zu tun. Sie war ein Kind, ein Mädchen, welches gerade volljährig geworden war und sie lag hier und versuchte die zwei mächtigsten magischen Männer in der Geschichte der Zauberei zu überlisten. Sie lag da, planend, in ihrer Arroganz, in ihrer Entschlossenheit, Voldemort zu besiegen, während sie gleichzeitig versuchten Dumbledore zu umgehen. Sie würde scheitern. Es gab einfach keine Möglichkeit. Ihr Griff festigte sich.

Allmählich begann er sich zu rühren. Sein Haar klebte strähnig auf seinem Gesicht und sie strich sie fort. Er rollte sich zu ihr, fing sie in seinen Armen. Sie konnte noch immer seine Angst, der volle, feuchte Geruch von Niederlage riechen, aber sie erlaubte ihm sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken zu vergraben, sodass er direkt in ihr Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Entschuldige", sagte er.

„Nein", murmelte sie. „Keine Entschuldigung – alles ist-"

„Das war dumm, schwach. Ich werde dich nicht allein-"

Schuld durchstach ihr Herz. „Du musst gar nichts tun – ich kann es machen, es ist meine Aufgabe. Mir wird schon was-"

Er umklammerte sie nur noch mehr. Sie war umgeben von Dunkelheit, eingehüllt in einen Mantel, der ihr Ehemann war, als er sich seinen Weg um sie herumwandte, Haarsträhnen fielen wie ein Vorhang um sie. Es gab nichts außer ihm auf dieser Welt.

Die Zeit verstrich, obwohl sie nicht wusste, wie viel. Sie kannte nichts weiter als seine mühsame Atmung, der Druck seines Körpers gegen ihren. Das war echt. Alles andere nur ein Traum.

Letztendlich flüsterte er durch die schwere Stille.

„Ich werde dir helfen. Wir werden versuchen, Potter zu retten."

* * *

_Okay, das ist nun wirklich das letzte Kapitel vor dem Urlaub. Aber ich musste diese FF noch updaten. Ich hätte nicht fahren können, ohne es vorher zu updaten. Ich kann den armen Severus doch nicht so in der Luft hängen lassen. Bis in zwei Wochen!_


End file.
